Bridges
by Mommyx3
Summary: Ayla and Jondalar finally return to his home cave and are greeted warmly by his family and friends. But when they attend the Summer Meeting, they encounter deep-seated opposition from the other caves. Mikolan, the leader of the Fifth Cave, leads half of t
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, just wanted to let you know that the first 30 or so pages of this were written by another author named Iona. She allowed me to change the style somewhat, but I left the content and picked up her story where she left off. After that, all mistakes are my own. D

This is a finished story that I will be posting one or two chapters at a time as I go over it for mistakes. It is a long one, probably 400 pages or so, depending on my font lol. Reviews are appreciated, but I am not going to demand them. If you feel like leaving one, I would be gratful, if not, well I hope you enjoy the story anyway.

I make no money from this story, and no copyright infringement is intended. Earth's Children are property of Jean M. Auel. I am only borrowing them for fun. Thanks,

Robbin aka Mommyx3

**Bridges**

As they walked hand in hand with the horses on either side of them, they watched the people gathering outside of their caves to stare wide-eyed at the scene before them.

The young woman who just a moment before felt such exhilaration at the discovery that this was where her totem meant her to be, now felt nervous tension rise in her once more. She looked to the mate of her heart to find him shiny-eyed with happiness, waving at the people coming to greet them. Thoughts of her own fear receded and her eyes softened at the joy that suffused his face.

"Go to them Jondalar, I can see how happy you are to finally be home," she said quietly.

Looking down into her eyes, he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"My home will always be where you are Ayla. I want to meet my family with you beside me. You see that girl running ahead of the others with blond hair, that's my sister, Folara. Look at what a beautiful woman she has grown into!" he exclaimed, as he stood with her, watching their approach.

"Just a little behind her, the man with the brown wavy hair, that's my brother Joharran. He takes after my mother the most. You see her, my mother Marthona, just behind him with the long brown hair."

Ayla watched intently as they grew closer and suddenly her grip around Jondalar's waist tightened as her nervousness rose again to the fore. She wanted desperately to lose herself in the familiarity of the man she loved.

"Jondalar, what happens if your family will not accept me?" She asked quietly. Jondalar frowned slightly at the question.

"I don't know Ayla. I think they will, but I don't know."

Just at that moment Jondalar's family reached them. His sister, Folara rushed head-long into his arms, almost crushing him. His brother, Joharran, not waiting for them to part, wrapped his arms around them both. Ayla stepped back to allow them to greet each other properly. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks at seeing how much his family loved and had missed him.

She felt her own longing to have a family again and put a hand to her stomach, smiling softly at the thought of the baby growing inside her. I will have one again soon. Jondalar and our baby will be my family.

Ayla musings were interrupted by the approach of Jondalar's mother. Marthona was still a beautiful woman and carried herself with an air of command and self-confidence. Though her dignity was somewhat marred by the copious tears running down her cheeks and the slight reddening of her nose.

"Hey! When do I get to greet my son? I am his mother after all," she said hoarsely.

The three hugging siblings turned at the sound of her voice and laughed. Jondalar at once took his mother into his arms and swung her around, absolutely giddy with happiness at the sight of her. He brought his mother gently back to the ground, kissing her cheek and hugging her fiercely to him.

"Oh, it's so good to be home. I've missed you all so much." Jondalar said, is voice strained at with all the overwhelming emotion.

"Oh, Jondalar, my son, I thought you left us for good. You have no idea how happy I am. It's like you've been given back to us. When you left with Thonolan, I never thought you'd come back. Speaking of Thonolan, where is that wayward brother of yours? Didn't he come back with you?" she asked, looking around again for a glimpse of her other long missed son.

"Yes, Jondalar, I should be angry at you for worrying us so much and for so long. Where's Thonolan?" asked Folara, smiling.

Jondalar broke away from his mother's arms and looked away to the east. The sudden anguish in his eyes told them all the fate of their smiling, loving Thonolan.

"It's a long story," Jondalar whispered.

"Oh, no!" cried Folara and Marthona together.

"Maybe you should tell us what happened along with the rest of your story after you have rested a bit," said Joharran, knowing his brother well even after so many years apart. He would need some time to compose himself to get though what looked to be a very painful story.

Joharran took Folara into his arms and let her cry while Jondalar did the same for Marthona,both knowing that even without the full story their grief was only beginning. After a while, Jondalar pulled away.

"There's so much I have to tell you, show much I have to show you all. But first, I want you to meet Ayla, the woman of my heart. With Zelandoni's blessing, we will mate at the next summer meeting," Jondalar announced, turning to the quiet woman standing behind him.

Now that they were finally home, he wanted to make it clear who Ayla was and what she meant to him. He knew what was coming, what they did not as yet know, would be hard on them all but he would never allow anyone to make him feel ashamed of loving her again.

Ayla covered her surprise quickly. His unexpected introduction had caught her off guard. He had never been so bold before. She glanced up into is eyes full of love and felt renewed confidence. Smiling, she turned to his family.

The three members of his family all looked upon Ayla with new wonder in their eyes. They all knew what it meant for Jondalar to love so deeply and were instantly curious about the woman who could inspire such devotion.

However, before Jondalar could introduce her properly to his family, several more people came down to greet him and witness the magic they had seen from the safety of the hill, up close. Awe and not a little fear had held them at bay, despite Jondalar's familiar countenance, but once they saw that his family was not harmed in any way, they got up the courage to approach.

It was as if a barrier was breached with the courage of a few, allowing others to follow. Once the adults decided to come closer, the children too dared creep near to see the living horses up close. Soon they began to dare each other into trying to touch them as well. In the space of a few minutes, total confusion and chaos exploded around them. Everyone wanted to ask questions; they wanted to be the first to greet Jondalar and the new stranger; children were running everywhere trying to get closer, in bigger and more impressive acts of bravado.

"Jondalar! You're back and what have you brought back with you?"

"You must tell us what happened during your journey."

"How come the horses are not running away?"

"There's a wolf!"

In the excitement of greeting his family, Jondalar and Ayla had forgotten about the animals; being so used to their company. The people of the Zelandonii had also either forgotten about the wolf in their midst, or had not noticed him in the first place. In the frenzy of it all, a loud gasp was heard as someone noticed his presence. The word "wolf" was all it took for everyone's attention to be directed to the huge predator. Suddenly mothers grabbed children up into their arms; children ran away trembling.

The sudden tension and fear brought about silence more quickly than anything else would have, as people stared the the wolf that sat compliantly at the nervously prancing feet of the horses, staring back with a canine grin. Wolf was well used to the furor he caused now and waited patiently.

Joharran was quick to take advantage of it, thankful because nothing else, shy of shouting, would have made them back away more quickly.

"Jondalar...those animals..." he started but stopped, not knowing what he was going ask. Jondalar smiled at his brother's loss for words.

"Joharran, the animals need a little time to get used to new surroundings and people again. They will not hurt anyone unless Ayla herself is threatened but if everyone would keep away from them for a few days, they won't feel provoked or anxious. They answer mostly to Ayla, so it's up to her what's to be done with them."

"The children..." he started, still clearly anxious about the safety of his cave. This time it was Ayla who spoke.

"Wolf would never hurt a child. He loves children, if anything he will protect them," she said quietly.

The absolute assurance in the strange woman's voice convinced him. He had no idea why he felt so compelled to trust her, but he did.

Joharran nodded in acceptance and repeated Jondalar's and Ayla's words for everyone to hear, making sure his voice was stern enough for people to know how serious this was. Once that was done, Joharran suggested a few places they could set the animals up away from everyone and began shooing people back to their own caves. He turned back to his brother.

"Why don't you two settle the animals somewhere and calm them down. We'll meet you back at the cave. I'm sorry Ayla if you've gotten a bad impression of the Zelandonii. I assure you we're usually more civilized than what we appear just now. I welcome you to our home. Jondalar obviously loves you very much so I'm sure we will also. You can settle down and once you're ready, you can tell us your story. We'll have a feast tomorrow to welcome you both home formally. How does that sound?" Joharran asked. Jondalar and Ayla both nodded in agreement.

"Jondalar, before you go, I just wanted to welcome Ayla to our home too. I hope you like it here Ayla. I feel like we are already family, so I won't bother with the more formal greetings until later when everybody is around," Marthona said.

She stepped towards Ayla and opening her arms, hugged her warmly. Ayla could feel the tears burn her eyes again and tried to blink them back so they wouldn't fall. She had never been so deeply touched, she almost felt like this was her family too. She had been so nervous that Jondalar's mother wouldn't like her and now hoped that her past wouldn't destroy the good start in their relationship. Ayla had no idea what to say, not that she could have spoken through the lump in her throat, so she said nothing.

"I would like to welcome you to our home also, Ayla. I always knew that Jondalar would mate a beautiful exotic woman someday. I think we are near the same age so it will be like having a sister," said Folara, also hugging Ayla.

"Thank you." Ayla said finally, too overcome with emotion to manage more. She watched them walk away with their arms around each other and turned to the task of taking care of the animals.

Once they took their belongings off of the travois, Jondalar took Ayla with him to show her where the horses could be kept temporarily. It was to the south and away from the caves but near enough that they could keep an eye on them.

"Ayla, we can keep the horses here for a while and then maybe Joharran will allow us to build something more permanent for them later." he said, but when he noticed she didn't answer he stopped what he was doing and pulled her into his arms.

"Ayla I know this is all new again but I'm sure my family will love you no matter your relationship with the Clan. It may take them some time to get used to but soon, my family will be yours too."

"Jondalar, I feel so much for your family already, I hope you are right. I don't want to disappoint them when I reveal my past to them. It worries me now more than ever, telling them my story. It would hurt very much if they turned away from me now."

"I don't think they will Ayla, but if they do, we have each other. That's all that matters. We can return to the Lanzadonii or anywhere. There are many people who love you."

They walked silently, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Once they got the horses settled, they allowed them to roam free. With Wolf loping besides them they walked back toward the caves. Before they took more than a few steps, Jondalar stopped and took Ayla into his arms.

"Ayla, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am. I love you so much. I've never wanted anything so badly in my life as I did to come home and bring you with me. Now we're here and my heart feels like it's going to burst with joy. Now you say that you will bring a baby to my hearth as well. I hope what you say about the baby being of essence is true, but it doesn't really matter. All I know is that I love you and we will be starting a family together." Jondalar said quietly but firmly.

He looked Ayla in the eyes with wetness shimmering in his. Tears were once again rolling down Ayla's cheeks and she felt like she had done nothing but cry since they arrived, but that was alright because they were all tears of happiness and love. She reached up a gentle hand and with her thumb caressing his cheek, wiped away his own tears. He did the same for her.

"Jondalar, my totem wanted us to be together. Wherever you were, wherever I was, we would have found each other eventually. It was only distance separating us. My totem also meant for me to find your people, this is where the Cave Lion led me, where his spirit will be happy. This is where I was meant to be, with you always. Love is not the right word for how I feel, it's much more than that. Jondalar, no matter the problems we will have, promise me we will always share it together?" Ayla said

"I promise Ayla. Together always, forever," replied Jondalar.

Slowly, watching her eyes, he brought his mouth to hers and gently kissed her. It was a tender moment and even Wolf sensed it. With his head slightly tilted, he quieted down to watch them.

When they were close to the caves once more, they found several people milling around hoping to catch sight of the two of them and hear their story. One man with black hair and brown eyes was approaching them. He was almost as tall and as handsome as Jondalar.

"Oh I would never have expected him to be here. I wonder what he's doing here. That's Ricolan, Ayla, but people just call him Ric. He's Lanzadonii and a flint-knapper also; Dalanar taught him. I met him while I was over there learning flint-knapping." Jondalar explained to Ayla. They both waited for Ricolan to reach them.

"Ric, I'm surprised you're here. No wonder I didn't see you with the Lanzadonii when we were there." Jondalar said to him. Unconsciously, he tightened his arms around Ayla's waist.

"I think I'm the one who should be surprised. You've been gone for five years, and now suddenly you show up. As usual, a beautiful Zelandoni is beside you and of course, you forgot to introduce her to me." He smiled, winking at Ayla.

"I thought I would introduce her to everybody at once, but Ayla I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, Ricolan of the Lanzadonii. Ric, meet Ayla of the Mamutoi."

Ricolan held out both hands, palms up, in the greeting of openness and friendship. Ayla took them both into her hands.

"In the name of the Doni, I welcome and greet you Ayla of the Mamutoi", Ricolan said.

"I greet you Ricolan of the Lanzadonii," Ayla replied.

"Actually, it's Ric of the Zelandonii now that I've mated and live here, but it doesn't matter. Jondalar, you are a very lucky man to have such a beautiful Zelandoni mate," he said with a sly grin.

"I'm not a Zelandoni," Ayla replied before Jondalar could speak.

"Oh, well then it's even more amazing how you control those animals. And it seems Jondalar that she's passed the talent over to you also." replied Ric smiling even wider.

"Actually, we were hoping to mate at the next summer meeting and yes, I too think Ayla has a gift with animals, but she says differently. I'm glad you live here Ric, but who've you mated?" asked Jondalar.

Before he could answer, Folara came up to them and with a mock stern voice scolded, "Well, as usual Ric, you can't wait for others. You just have to be one of the first to meet new people, especially, I might add, a beautiful woman."

She shot a vicious glare at Ric, but it was destroyed when he took her into his arms and said with a wounded look, "Oh, Lari, how could you say such things about me? My heart belongs only to you. You are the most beautiful woman I know, everyone else is plain compared to you." Turning to Ayla he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "No offense Ayla." All Ayla could do was grin at his antics.

Continuing he said, "I don't see anyone else when you are around, all I think about is you. Your hair is the softest and shiniest of all treasures. Your lips are as perfect as rose buds ."

Laughing, Folara said, "Oh, that's enough you sweet talker you. So you've all met my Ric have you? Ayla don't believe a word he says, he's all talk. Jondalar I think you already know Ric."

All Jondalar could do was nod with his mouth hanging open. It took quite an effort for him to pull himself back together enough to reply, "So you two are mated. When did you two meet?"

"And why are you surprised big brother? We met two years ago at the summer meeting. Dalanar introduced us," replied Folara.

"Oh, well, congratulations then," said Jondalar. Not knowing what else to say he shut his mouth, still a little shocked that his baby sister was a mated woman.

"Come then Jondalar and Ayla, we've set up a temporary hearth for you. We've brought in your packs and things. If anything is inadequate in any way, just tell one of us. You two must be tired from your travels. I'll bring over something for you to eat and you can relax. And my big oaf of a mate can entertain you while we all settle down to hear your story," said Folara. She began to walk away, only to turn back quickly.

"Ow. Why did you pinch me?" she asked, rubbing her backside, still grinning at her mate.

"That was for calling me an oaf my vicious flower," replied Ric lovingly.

"Well, an insult and a compliment in one. What can I say?" Folara sassed and with that she walked away.

Ayla, still smiling at the couples easy banter, took the time now to look more closely at the cave. It was very large and a few feet from the cave mouth, it turned slightly to the east. Then it turned again to the west. The result was that the effect of the large open area was doubled. The short walkway also provided protection from the wind. What surprised her the most and made her stop were the pictures on the walls in the walkway.

Most were of hunts, but some she could tell were of special ceremonies. It was spectacularly done and it was as if she was living the stories in the pictures as they were told. Slowly, she reached out a hand to touch the walls, only letting her fingers graze the paintings so as not to destroy them.

"Oh my, I've never seen anything so wonderful before. Who did this, Jondalar?" Ayla asked in awe.

"It's not just one person Ayla, many people contribute to it. Whoever has the talent. When I was last here, Larsolan was the expert at painting, he was very good. He painted the large hunt scene you're looking at," replied Jondalar.

"Yes, that's right Ayla. In fact Larsolan will be very pleased to hear you like his efforts," said Ric.

"Yes I am, I'm very glad to know that a beautiful woman appreciates my work. I'm glad you're back Jondalar. Perhaps I will paint something about your adventures on the walls as well," came a voice from behind them.

"Oh, Larsolan, come and meet Ayla of the Mamutoi. Ayla, this is Larsolan, the great painter of the Zelandonii. She and Jondalar are hoping to mate next summer," said Ric.

"Let's not be formal eh? I greet you Ayla and I welcome you back Jondalar," Larsolan said in reply.

Ayla stepped forward and almost fell on her knees at the sight of Larsolan. Instant tears welled up. It was like looking at Creb. She wanted to rush up to him and crush him in a bone-crunching hug. Larsolan was shorter than she was and had his left arm bent in front of him. He had big, but wrinkled brown eyes that almost looked into your very heart. One of the eyes was much smaller than the other due to some kind of scar at the corner. His white hair was sprayed out in all directions, giving him an unkempt appearance. At the moment he was looking at Ayla with a kind expression and a big smile on his face. Trembling, she went forward to greet him.

"Larsolan of the Zelandonii, I greet you," Ayla said shakily. Jondalar and Ric were looking at her, wondering about her strange reaction to the rather eccentric painter.

"Well, why don't we go into the common hearth and we can all settle down. You two must be very tired," said Ric, breaking the spell of the moment.

Together they walked into the large open area. Again, Ayla was in awe. It was a very large area with two other walkways: one in front of her and another on the left. Since there were no divided areas in this space she could only assume that there was another large space where the families slept. On the walls of this open area were more paintings. Most were of families, gatherings, and ceremonies. Ayla's eyes almost popped out at the sight of such beauty.

"This is all so beautiful!" Ayla said quietly. Her eyes were wide, trying to take it all in at once.

"I'm glad you like it." Was all Larsolan said in reply.

"Did you paint all this?" asked Ayla.

"Most of it, but Andry, and some others painted some also."

"I've almost forgotten how beautiful this cave is," said Jondalar.

"Ah, Jondalar, Ayla, you've come at last. And I see you've met up with Larsolan and Ric. Come we've brought you something to eat. You two must be very hungry and tired," said Marthona as she came in from another doorway on the left with a platter in one hand, waving them over with the other.

With her were Zelandoni, Marona, and Folara. At the sight of Marona, Jondalar's stomach tightened. Looking at her, he could see she was as beautiful as ever, but there was no expression on her face. When Marona looked up at Jondalar, their eyes met, and after a moment she smiled tightly.

Jondalar nervously smiled back. He didn't know what to make of the exchange. Then he looked over at Zelandoni. She was slightly older than what he remembered but the beauty was still there. She gave him a warm smile and he smiled back in kind. Ayla had glanced up to where Jondalar was looking when she felt him tense. She wondered who the two women were, thinking that the older woman must be Zolena.

She saw the rest of Jondalar's family approach them and knew the formal introductions were going to be made.

"Joharran, Leader of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii, I want you to meet Ayla of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi, Chosen by the Cave Lion, Protected by the Cave Bear, and Daughter of the Mammoth Hearth."

Ayla raised both of her hands, palms up, in the formal greeting of openness and friendship. "I greet you, Joharran, leader of the Ninth cave of the Zelandonii."

Joharran took both of her hands in his.

"In the name of Doni, the Great Earth Mother, you are welcome, Ayla of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi, Chosen by the Cave Lion, Protected by the Cave Bear, and Daughter of the Mammoth hearth," Joharran said.

"I thank you for your welcome," Ayla said in reply. At that moment, as if he wanted to be introduced as well, Wolf yipped. Ayla looked down and said, "I would like to introduce you to Wolf, it seems he wants to be your friend also."

Showing no fear, he looked at Ayla and raised his eyebrows. Taking his hand, she brought it to Wolf's nose and said, "Wolf, meet Joharran, Leader of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii." With that said, Wolf got up and sniffed around Joharran's legs, wagging his tail in the process. Joharran patiently waited for Wolf to be done and looked around with a smile on his face. Many in the crowd giggled nervously.

"Wolf, that's enough, come back here," said Ayla. To Joharran she said, "He will not harm you now because he knows you are a friend. Would you like to pet him?"

Joharran slowly got down on his knee so as to not to surprise Wolf, and stretched out a hand to touch Wolf's fur. To his delight, it was very soft and the new experience pleased him.

The same process of formal introduction was repeated several times. Ayla got to meet Zelandoni, but she didn't get to meet the other woman who had smiled at Jondalar earlier. She made a note to herself to ask Jondalar later. Looking at Zelandoni, she could see that there was warmth in the look she gave Jondalar, but it was only the love of an old and comfortable friendship.

Ayla was excited to have a colleague in her midst; someone who she could talk to about medicine. Once the formal introductions were made, they all took a place around the large hearth.

As they were all settling down in the middle of the open hearth, more people were coming in carrying food and drinks. They were rushed to get all the food for so many people, and obviously there wasn't enough for them all, but that was not why they all came.

They all came for the stories that were sure to be long and exciting. Once the food was passed around, an expectant hush developed among the crowd. Ayla looked up and was surprised to see that so many people could fit into this space. It was large enough to fit at least thirty people comfortably.

"So Jondalar, maybe now you can entertain us with all your adventures. I'm sure we can't wait to hear it all," said Joharran. At once, everyone leaned forward slightly to hear the story better.

"But of course you and Ayla must be tired. We have not given you much time to relax. Since we are having a feast to welcome you home tomorrow, why don't we delay it until then? It may even be more appropriate to have it then. After all, what's one more day?" said Joharran, with a twinkle in his eyes.

At that announcement, there were several grumbles, groans and voices saying:

"No! No!"

"Of course they aren't tired, it's still early in the day."

"We haven't seen him for five years and you want us to wait some more?!"

To halt any more complaints floating around the room, Jondalar loudly announced that it would be perfectly alright to tell everyone about their journey now. Several people nodded once they heard Jondalar's words. Several comments were made about how sensible Jondalar always was.

Once the crowd was settled down once more, Jondalar prepared to tell his part of the story, the light banter of a few moments ago gone and his face already speaking of incredible grief.

"As you all remember, the journey was Thonolan's to begin with. I planned to go with him only to the Losadunai, but then I decided to continue the journey with him all the way to the end of the Great Mother River. We crossed a glacier, the source of the River and followed it to the end. You have no idea how long she is and how very unpredictable."

"We followed it going east at first, and then it went south, splitting into many channels. I never thought that we would make it all the way to the end. Thonolan loved discovering new places, and new people. He loved the risks involved and I not knowing why at the time, followed him. We met so many new people on the way."

"The first group of people we met was the Hadumai. They live further east from the S'Armunai, close to another huge river. The leader was Haduma, she was still living after five generations. They said that her touch was magic. Seeing how many generations she has lived, I believe it."

"We had traveled a very long distance by this time and thought that we were nearing the end, but we were wrong. We only reach the Sister River and she's as big as the Great Mother River, but even more turbulent. We knew that we had to cross her so we decided to build a raft. It was here that Thonolan was gored by a huge woolly rhinoceros."

At this last statement, several people gasped. Jondalar could see Marthona shaking her head and crying. Several others who knew Thonolan and loved him also had tears in their eyes. He continued the story.

"We had met the rhinoceros earlier, but we were lucky enough to get away at the time. The second time we met it, Thonolan was lucky to even survive. When I reached him he was still alive, but I'm no Zelandoni. I didn't know what to do; I was helpless. Thonolan knew as well as I that if somebody didn't come to help him, he would surely have died. Thonolan had given up hope and though I didn't tell him so, so did I. It was at this time that the Sharamudoi found us. I was overjoyed. Their healer saved Thonolan and with the Sharamudoi, Thonolan found love." Jondalar turned to Marthona and smiled, the air of sadness tempered slightly with memories of happier times.

"Her name was Jetamio. She had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I think Thonolan woke up to her smile and fell instantly in love. Jetamio loved him just as much. They eventually mated and I think it was the happiest and greatest moment of his life."

"When I first met the Sharamudoi, they were traveling on a boat. At first I thought it was some kind of huge water bird. The Sharamudoi are actually made up of two people, the Shamudoi, the land-living half and the Ramudoi, the water-living half. They taught us how they built the huge sturdy boats. Thonolan had decided to live with them, so I stayed as well. However, when Jetamio died in childbirth two years later, her son with her, Thonolan lost his will to live as well."

"He couldn't stay to live with the Sharamudoi knowing he'd always be reminded of Jetamio. He refused to journey back home to the Zelandonii. I guess he wanted Doni to take him; he wanted to return to Jetamio. He decided to continue on with his plan to go all the way to the end of the Great Mother River. Thonolan became reckless; not caring if he died."

"Once, he fell into quicksand but luckily enough Brecie, leader of the Willow Camp of the Mamutoi, found and helped us. We continued on our journey. One day not much later, we were hunting a stag and Thonolan killed it with his spear, but unfortunately a cave lioness was going after the same buck. When she took the deer away, Thonolan became indignant. He claimed that he killed it so it was his and was adamant about getting it back. He was completely unreasonable, so stricken with grief. I tried to tell him it was futile... He decided to go after the lioness." He stopped for a moment, knowing the next part would be the hardest to tell.

Finally he continued quietly. "He followed her to a blind canyon, and I followed him. We watched and waited, and after a while, we saw the cave lioness leave. Thonolan decided to go in after his spear and some of the meat. He had thought she was a loner, a single lioness on her own. What we didn't know was that in that cave was the biggest cave lion anyone had ever seen. He killed Thonolan instantly."

By the end of his story, his voice had become more and more quiet and hoarse. People had to strain forward to hear him properly. He bowed his head and let the tears fall into his hands. It hurt more it seemed, when he told it to his people. He didn't want to see the pity and concern in other people's eyes, or the sadness in his family's.

Finally he added, "Luckily for me, it was that particular lion. Ayla managed to stop him before he killed me too. She saved my life."

During the entire recounting, Ayla was only half listening to Jondalar. She had heard it many times and each time, he told it well. His audience was captivated with his storytelling and the food was long forgotten. She could see their excitement and the emotions flitting across their faces; hear their voices of encouragement and gasps of shock. They were hearing about the people they knew and grew up with, it was much more personal.

One thing that she hadn't noticed before was that Jondalar rarely talked about himself. It was as if he was merely an onlooker and took little part during the travels. She decided to ask Jondalar about it later.

She took the time to look around her at the cave and study the various people as inconspicuously as possible. She looked across at Zelandoni and saw silent tears sliding down her face, she was seemingly not even aware that she was crying.

Marthona and Joharran took comfort from each other. Marthona looked to have aged many years in a few short moments; the grief was one of deep sorrow and anguish. She always expected to lose Thonolan permanently to his travels, had prepared for it, but not to death.

Ayla looked over at Folara and saw her crying on Ric's shoulders. Across the other side of the room towards the back she glanced across at the woman who had smiled at Jondalar earlier. Her face was lined with sorrow, but it was obvious she was determined to not cry.

Ayla could see the effort it took her. She wondered why she kept her emotions so bottled up when everyone else around her was crying. At that instant, their eyes met and in those seconds Ayla saw anger, regret, sadness, and hurt in those eyes and in her body language.

Ayla tried to smile to let her know she was a friend but by that time the woman had looked away. The woman saddened her; obviously something traumatic had happened. Perhaps she kept her emotions so tightly controlled because she had no one to turn to.

She was so engrossed in looking around at various people that she didn't realize that she herself was the object of study. By the end of the story, the audience felt overwhelming sadness but also awe. They looked upon Ayla as someone who possessed great magic. At once they were even more excited and anxious to hear Ayla's story.

"How could she possibly stop a cave lion from attacking when it had already decided to?"

"That's impossible!"

"You must be mistaken Jondalar." These were the comments she heard throughout the crowd.

"No, she saved my life by stopping that cave lion from killing me and then by healing me. This is her tale to tell. I would ask Ayla to continue from here," said Jondalar. He looked over at her and she nodded in return.

She had thought about this for a long time. It was extremely important not only for her but for Jondalar that the Zelandonii accept her. She knew that he would never be happy living anywhere but here, and neither would she. This was where she was meant to be. Not only that but it was important to Ayla to have his family accept her. She didn't want to be the reason his family turned away from him yet again.

She looked to Jondalar and he gave her a smile of encouragement. She must be as convincing as possible for Jondalar's, the baby's, and her own sake. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and steeled herself to tell the story of her life, one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

"My story will be very strange to most of you," started Ayla. "To understand any of it, I must tell you some of what happened in my life that has led me to finally sit before you now." She paused, trying of think of how to begin.

"I've had nightmares of the day that changed my life forever since I was around five summers old. In one of these dreams, I feel the earth shake beneath my feet. This is the one I never fully remember, but it is the one that scares me the most. In others, I am sitting in a tiny cave, barely big enough to hold me as a small child. I can remember my fear when I see the huge claws of a lion reach through an opening much to tiny for him to get through, I feel the pain of those same claws ripping into my leg." she said quietly, her eyes distant as the terrifying images played in her mind, one hand stroking the ancient scars on her leg no one here but for she and Jondalar knew were there. Her eyes regained focus and she continued:

"For many winters, until after I met Jondalar, that was all I remembered of my past.. I had no recollection of my life before the time I woke to find myself in the arms of a healer. They had found me alone, dying of hunger, thirst, and infection. I would have died if it weren't for them. They called themselves the Clan"

At this point, Ayla stood up and lifted the skirt of her tunic higher, lowering her leggings, to show everyone the scars left by the cave lion. Once they realized that the nightmares Ayla had were actually real, there were gasps of shocked from both men and women, and there were murmurs of pity. She sat back down to tell them more.

"At the time, I was grateful just to know I wasn't alone anymore. They gave me food, healed me, and comforted me. Even though they were different from me, they took in a helpless child. They could have left me to die, by their own traditions should have, but they had compassion and saved my life instead. For that alone I will honor the memories I carry of them until the day I die."

"The medicine woman healed me and knowing I would recover, they could have left me to fend for myself. However, they also knew that to do so would have been the same as never picking me up in the first place. I was a child, there was no way I could have survived on my own. So they took me in, gave me a home, loved me and taught me everything I know."

"Those days of hunger and pain gave me the passion to learn all I could of how to find food, of how to survive, and suddenly, I had the best of teachers. The woman who took me in, who became my Mother, not only taught me how to live and how to thrive, she taught me her own special skills. She taught me to heal. She came from a very long and prestigious line of medicine women. She was the highest ranked Medicine Woman of all the clans combined, and she willingly shared all her knowledge with me, her adopted daughter. I didn't have her memories, but she went over the things she taught me again and again, making sure I knew it by heart. Making sure I would be of her line. She told me once that she thought I may have come from my own line of healers. That I had a natural talent for it. Maybe she was right...but I think more that it was the love she showed me that taught me to care for others." She said, smiling a fond, sad smile at the memories she shared with the people around her.

The people listening to her were entranced. They had no idea where she was going with the story but the obvious love and pain behind the telling of it were more than compelling enough to have captured their attention...and their empathy. They listened to the quiet, unassuming woman with baited breath.

"The people who found me rarely communicate as we do, with our mouths. They speak silently, with their hands." As she said this, Ayla raised her hands and started to translate what she was saying using the Clan language. She emphasized the movements until she saw their eyes studying the gestures she made, until she knew they saw them for what they were even if they couldn't possibly understand them. She continued to do so while she spoke.

"They didn't understand why my memory was so poor or why I didn't know how to communicate. However, they patiently taught me their language of hand movements and their way of life. Understand that they didn't have to do any of this for me, but they did. After years of tutelage at the capable hands of the woman that became my Mother, I both learned their way of life and became a competent healer. They do not know of The Great Earth Mother, but their spiritual life is a rich, full one of totems and spirits. Each member has their own totem, their own protective spirit. Mine is the Cave lion, because I was chosen and marked by one of his own. They carry amulets as a way for those totemic spirits to find them, recognize them, guide them."

"I was happy. I lived at the hearth of the Medicine Woman, Iza, and her sibling Creb. He was the Clan's Mogur or Holy Man, much like your Zelandoni, and he too was the highest ranked in all the clans. He was so powerful he was known as The Mogur. He commanded the spirit world and none before or since could compare. He had too been chosen as a child by his totem, by the most powerful and holy totem of the Clan. The Great Cave bear himself, Ursus, chose Creb. The very spirit the Clan as a whole worships, as you do the Great Earth Mother. He took his eye, crippled a body already deformed at birth and gave him the greatest mind of them all in return." she told them, with more than a little pride in her voice for the man of her hearth.

"They taught me so much and gave me so much love. They are the only family I can remember. When Iza died she said, though she had another daughter later, that I was her first child. She was the only mother I knew and when she died, part of me died with her." she said, tears again falling unheeded.

"As much as I loved them, I will not try to convince you that my life with them was always easy. They are very different from us, it was a struggle for me to learn their ways, to adapt myself and my natural inclinations to a way of life that was so foreign. And I had enemies, well one anyway. It was merely unfortunate who that enemy turned out to be." An involuntary shudder ran the length of her body and Ayla paused a moment to gather strength. It would be difficult to share this part of her life with them. The last thing she wanted to do was make the Clan look bad.

"The Clan are an ancient people. Their very way of life is no less ancient. To understand them, you must understand why they live the way the do. The Clan lead their lives the exact same way their ancestors did. Because that is the only way they know how, they cannot learn a new way. Not without difficulty. They have what I call memories. It is not clear to even me exactly what they are but I can explain a little bit to you." She stopped, thinking for a moment of the best way to go on. Finally with a deep breathe she continued

They are born knowing everything they need to know to survive. Everything that their ancestors knew and every bit of information learned with each generation is stored in their great brains at birth. As they grow, they need only to be "reminded" of that which they already know. Eventually they learn to access these "memories" on their own. I am guessing mostly, but I think change for them is so difficult because there is no more room for more memories. So they live their lives they way everyone before them has. It is how they survive. Many of their ways will seem monstrous to you when I tell you of them, for that I do not want you to think less of them. It is the only way they know."

"For instance, their women are not allowed to hunt, ever. Not only are they not allowed, they do not know how and could not learn. That is knowledge intended for men only. The punishment for a woman who ever hunts with a weapon is death." she waited for the expected gasp of shock and outrage, and she was not disappointed.

"I know it sounds cruel to you, it does even to me but that is their way. Not that many women have ever suffered the fate. The women would not dream of touching a weapon, let alone hunting with one. They do not have the memories for it. The same is true for the men when it comes to things the women know. Like cooking, or Medicine. If they had to cook a meal for themselves or find food, they would starve. They do not have the memories for it. Of course no man would be punished with death if he ever though to try though. It is different there, like women are revered here, there it is the men. It is their "job" to dominate the women, their purpose. They do not do it out of cruelty but because that is the reason they are there. To hunt for, protect and control the women. A task given to them by the spirits themselves. So they do it. Exactly as their ancestors did."

"Please do not mistake being dominate as being more important. The men could no more survive without the women then the women could without the men. It is balanced. Each respected for their roles." again she paused, how to tell them her part of the story...

"So they have the memories. I, however, didn't. Learning their ways was easy enough, curbing my natural curiosity for things I didn't understand was not. Like hunting. One day I found the men teaching some of the boys how to hunt and I secretly watched them. I knew from what I had been taught that it was wrong, but I had reason for being there and I was afraid to leave, so I watched. And learned. Eventually the men left and when they did they left behind a sling as well. I picked it up knowing it was wrong but curious to see if I could do what I had seen being taught. I could."

"From that day forward by observing other men and teaching myself, I learned how to use the sling. I knew the penalty for touching weapons was death but I secretly learned anyway. I was fascinated by hunting but felt guilty all at the same time. I sought guidance from my totem, receiving what I thought was a sign saying I should continue. I know why now but I suffered the consequences for my actions. He never promised I wouldn't be punished." she saw them cringe in anticipation for what was coming. Knowing with only what she had told them that it had to be bad.

"I continued using the sling for two more years before I was caught with it. It was during a mammoth hunt. A hyena had grabbed a baby boy and I just reacted. I didn't even consider not using it; I took out my sling and killed the hyena. I knew I could do it because I had done it several times already. I had practiced the sling by killing other carnivorous animals that lived around our cave. Thinking since I couldn't hunt food, it was my way of helping the Clan by getting rid of competitors. However, once the act was done, I realized my secret was out and that I must face the consequences of my actions. They were grateful for what I did to save the boy, but Clan custom was clear. I was a girl that had not only touched a weapon, but hunted with it. The only option left for me was death." she stopped, seeing the confusion on their faces. She obviously wasn't dead. She sighed. How to explain the Clan's death curse?

"The Clan's way of carrying out the Death Curse is just that, a curse. They do not physically kill you with violence. It is worse. I was just suddenly dead to them. Everyone around me would not hear or see me. Just because my physical body hadn't died yet didn't mean my spirit was not dead. They believe that the curse will eventually force the life force away from the body. To them I was now a spirit. Whether I left my body behind or took it with me, they just wanted me gone. I knew that they could see me, hear me, but they chose to ignore me, thinking I was a spirit out to lure them to their own death. There was nothing I could do but leave."

"The punishment was harsh, but the leader, Brun, in his gratitude for saving the life of the son of the mate of the son of his mate, gave me the only chance he could. A way to survive and live again. He said that the death curse would be temporary, the length of one full moon. If could overcome the death curse after than time period and live again, I could come back to them. It was the only option he had. It fulfilled both the debt of gratitude they owed me for saving a life and the custom that required my death for saving him with a weapon."

"Brun was a very good leader, very fair and wise. He considered his people first and every decision he made was not done lightly. He did his best to recognize what I had done and still abide by the laws of the Clan. I understood his choices and was grateful for the chance he gave me. Surviving was hard at first. The pain of knowing that everyone you love and everything you know had been taken from you never goes away. The loneliness was the hardest part but I had decided that I could survive by myself. I knew how to hunt, prepare food, and heal. I would take the chance he gave me to come back. I survived that one month and came back to them. In the end, I will be forever thankful to the leader for that one month of death, for without it I don't believe I would be here now."

"I returned to the clan and things for me changed then. Change is extremely hard for the Clan, but for me they did try. They made many concessions for me because I was different Some little, some huge in the eyes of the Clan. In the eyes of one clan person in particular. Little did they know that those same concessions, those allowances for my differences, sealed my later fate."

"They had a ceremony to allow me to be The Women Who Hunts after my month of death. Women were never allowed into ceremonies, let alone given permission to hunt. When Iza died, they gave me the position of Medicine Woman, though I was one of the "others". So even though they themselves couldn't alter their way of life, they did make changes for me."

"I told you I had enemies. One in particular. There was boy there who hated me. I don't know why. Maybe because I was too different, or because they allowed me too much freedom. For whatever reason he hated me, he did. Unfortunately this boy was Brun's son. The next in line for Leadership of the Clan. I didn't help the situation any. Behaving not like a proper Clan girl should. I pitted my will against his, deliberately defied him. Took pleasure in making his angry as a girl. I could not understand his dislike of me, and hated him for it in return.

"In the Clan it is appropriate for a man to cuff or hit a woman for doing wrong, their job to correct them when they stray out of line. It is part of their custom. Men of the Clan never hit a woman out of anger or hatred, only to teach or to discipline. Their physical strength is much stronger than that of a woman. To beat a woman in uncontrolled fury was wrong even in their eyes. I understood this and I knew that Broud enjoyed hitting me, waited for me to do something wrong so he could or sometimes do it even when I hadn't. I rebelled against his control of me, because he enjoyed it where other men saw it as part of their duty."

"I eventually learned to control the urge to provoke him but not until he beat me so severely Brun had to physically stop him. I had brought it on myself by flaunting my own hatred for him in his face, by defying him at every turn, even I knew it, but no one expected that response."

"After that the battle between us went more under the surface. The animosity never lessened, it was just much more controlled by both of us. The years became easier to bear without his constant harassment, and I was happy again. However, that didn't last. You see, it was his mate's son I saved with my sling. Yes, he was grateful for his life but my flaunting of the Clan traditions once again brought our battle back to the fore. The fact that I survived the death curse only enraged him more. That I was allowed to hunt in the end was too much. He hated that the woman he hated most was allowed to be his equal in any way. That I was better with my chosen weapon than he was didn't help either. He felt I was out of control and sought ways to cow me again. I had lost my fear of him." She took a deep breath, this next part would be the deciding factor. If she didn't portray what happened for what it was, it could mean the end of her acceptance here.

"You must remember that this is only one man. One man in a Clan full of good people." she prefaced, knowing what happened in her life next would not only disgust them, but enrage them as well.

"In the Clan, the coupling of a man and a woman is as normal an every day activity as eating, much as it is here. There are differences however. For the clan it is not a spiritual thing, they do not know the Mother or her ways so for them it is merely a necessary physical release. As with all things Clan too, it is the men's physical release. I am not even sure they are even aware that a woman can feel just as much pleasure as a man if give the right attention. It is not in their memories. So, like everything else, this too is done in the way of their ancestors. It is the woman's responsibility to be ready for a man whenever he is in need. When he signals the need for coupling, she is too comply .It is basic, a simple bodily function. There is no disrespect or insult intended. That is just the way it is."

"There is no training for men once they reach adulthood on how to please a woman. A boys body becoming ready for coupling has nothing to do with their manhood. That is based on hunting skill there. A boy becomes a man when he makes his first kill, not when his body demands it. The same for women, there is no ceremony to celebrate her opening. She becomes a woman when she faces danger on her own for the first time and survives. When her totem spirit battles for the first time and she bleeds, she is sent to live on her own for a period of days. Her mother is allowed to bring her food since she cannot hunt for herself, but she must face the dangers of the wild on her own and survive. It is their way."

"I was much older than Clan girls when my body first began to change and I bled for the first time. I was already ten summers old. I understand that this is normal for our people but for them it happens much earlier. Many thought I would never become a woman at all. That I had too much male spirit in me because of my totem. The Cave lion is one of the most powerful totems in the Clan, much too powerful for a mere woman to have. They even used that to explain my urge to hunt. I was already an experienced hunter by the time my body bled for the first time."

"Broud found me hunting one day. I do not know why he did it, only that he did. He gave me the signal. My mother had explained to me that men did this to women they found attractive. I knew Broud didn't find me attractive. He hated me. I was big and ugly and he hated me. I tried to be a good Clan woman and comply but I just couldn't. I tried to run. He caught me, beat me for my disobedience and forced himself inside me. He liked that I cried and was hurt, that I hated it. He had found his way to cow me. After that he did it all the time, I couldn't refuse him. He knew that if he asked it of me, I had to comply." She could see the revulsion on their faces but no recrimination. They seemed to understand that this was the act of one man, not the entire people.

"I hated it, each and every time he did it I hated it. No one understood his sudden attraction to me, but I did. He did it because I hated it, because I had to be forced. It became his weapon over me. His way of getting me to fear him again. It became an every day occurrence. However, when I found out that I was pregnant, I was able to let go of the disgust he made me feel. I was so filled with joy at the thought of having a baby, I ignored him when he entered me. Again, I had lost my fear of him. I didn't care. When I became distracted, he lost interest."

"I was so thrilled when I found out that I was pregnant. It was the one thing I wanted most: my own baby. I remember bringing an injured rabbit into the hearth as a child and rocking it like it was my baby. The Clan thought that I couldn't have any children, due to the strength of my totem. Therefore, they were very surprised when they found out I was pregnant. I didn't care how I became pregnant, just the fact that I was going to have a baby at last was enough, because I was always afraid I was never going to have child of my own."

"My son was born different than other Clan babies, they thought he was deformed. Deformed babies are generally disposed of, though he was eventually allowed to live. He was named Durc and I loved him so very much." Her voice caught and there wasn't a mother in hearing range that didn't share her obvious grief. They had seen no son with her.

"I didn't know it, but my time with the Clan was quickly approaching its end. Broud was the son of the leader's mate, therefore, he was destined to become leader himself. That time eventually came and when it did my life with the Clan ended. He used his position to take my son from me, to hurt the people I cared about and to eventually curse me with death permanently."

"When he gave my son to my sister to raise at another hearth, I was angry but accepting. Broud was taking me as his second woman because I was unmated. Everyone knew that he hated my child and he stated that he would not have a deformed child as brother to his mate's sons. I didn't like it but I could live with it. I would still see him every day. However, when he moved Creb's hearth away from the location that was best for him because of his age and arthritis, I couldn't help my rage. He was only doing it to get back at me. I stood up to him, demanded that he leave Creb alone and for that and everything else, Broud curse me with death. This time for good." Her voice was nearly a whisper by then, the people were straining to hear her.

"There was another earthquake that day. Right after the Mogur declared I was dead, the ground shook. Creb died in that one. The man of my hearth, The Mogur himself was gone, my son had been taken from me and I was cursed. I had to leave. I wanted so desperately to bring my son with me but I didn't know what would happen to me or if I would survive. I knew that if I left him with the Clan, he would be loved and cared for. Uba, my sister, loved him as much as I did, and Brun, the previous leader, promised to look after my son and teach him to hunt, to protect him from Broud. So, I left. With the sound of my son screams ringing in my ears. I left." She was openly sobbing now, there was not a soul there who could not feel her pain.

"Broud was the only person there who hated me. One person. If given a choice, I would never have left." she whispered. Taking a sip of the tea that Zelandoni had pressed into her hand at some point during her tale, she gather herself together and went on. She had not realized that once she had started, her whole life story would pour out this way. She had only meant to gloss over the details, to try and make them understand but maybe it was better this way.

"I remember Iza telling me before she died to go north because my kind were there, go north and find the Others. She warned me that if I stayed Broud would find ways to hurt me. However, at the time, I had no reason to leave, now I did. Eventually I found my way to a cave far north of the Clan's cave. It was a small valley but it was rich and adequate for my needs. Without the month I spent alone during my temporary death, I don't think I would have survived."

"I lived there alone for three years before I found Jondalar. It was lonely time but I was content. Since I didn't know how to hunt for large game, the only way I knew how to kill large animals was to dig a pit. That is how I found Whinney." Ayla said the name the way it was meant to be said, a sound remarkably close to the one a horse would produce. The people listening smiled for the first time in a long while.

"That's the name I gave Whinney, but Jondalar says it as "Whinney". During that hunt, I had killed her mother and the rest of the herd ran away. I was going to leave the baby horse behind when I saw a hyena going after her. I couldn't let it kill her. She was just a baby. Even so, I knew that even if I did prevent the hyena from killing her this time, some other animal eventually would. I couldn't leave her to fend for herself, so I took her in. I raised her the way the Clan raised me. The horse gave me the company I craved. She was a friend when there was no one else."

"It was during another of my hunts that I found Baby. I was hunting herd deer and scared them right into a pride of Cave lions One frightened deer trampled a cub. The mother left it behind to die, but I couldn't. As with the baby horse, I took him back to my cave to heal. I cared for him the way I had done with Whinney. He was still a small baby when I found him and the name just stuck." she said, smiling again at the memories of her lion son.

"Both of the animals became used to my hand gestures. There were times when I would play with the Baby, but once he grew big, he would sometimes hurt me by unknowingly playing too rough. I used my signals to stop him during those times. Baby was used to food, unlike other cave lion cubs, and I also allowed him to hunt with me. As a result, Baby grew up to be the largest cave lion I have seen and probably one of the best hunters. The animals became my family and they took away my loneliness. As Baby grew, he would leave the cave for days. Then it became weeks, and then once he found a mate, he left for good."

"Sometimes he would return to visit me or just for food. I was sad when he left because he was like a son to me, but I always knew that one day he would. Whinney left for a time too, but she came back to me. We developed a special bond, Whinney and I. One day, when I was out running with her, I was wishing I could run as fast as she did. That was what made me think of riding on her back. We were friends, and she knew I would never hurt her, so she allowed it. We learned each other, she to go where I wanted, me to tell her where that was. It was and still is the most glorious feeling. I did the same thing with Baby, but he would tire faster and I couldn't control the direction with him. He would just take me with him."

"I was out riding with Whinney one day, when I decided to go in a different direction than the one I usually went in. I heard the roar of a lion and the screams before I saw anything, but I knew that roar. I knew it was Baby and I knew the screams were human. I went into the cave, at the time I didn't even think his mate might be there too. Lucky for me, she wasn't. I signaled Baby to stop and he immediately obeyed. I was his mother, he always obeyed. I knew I had nothing to fear from this particular lion."

"By the time I had arrived, Thonolan was already dead and Jondalar was hurt very badly. I carried him to Whinney and put him on the travois, a device I created to help me carry large game back to the cave, and took him to my cave. It had been a long time since I had seen another person and he was the first person of the Others that I could ever remember seeing, even though I knew I was born to them. It was a long time before he woke and even longer before he could walk again." Ayla stopped there.

She didn't want to face the barrage of questions she knew was coming, yet she knew she had too. She knew what their first questions would be, so she folded her now stilled hands in her lap and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

As she told her tale, Jondalar had tried to gage the reactions of his people. He could see sympathy and understanding in many eyes, but they didn't know who these people of the Clan were yet. He prayed to Doni that once they found out they would still accept Ayla. He was and always would be Zelandonii and didn't want to live elsewhere, but he would leave his people behind in the blink of an eye if they rejected the woman he loved.

Ayla had always been a good storyteller and somehow, her gestures seem to emphasize and enrich her spoken words. This time her telling of it was different; she began with the story of her life. That made it in someway easier for the audience to appreciate the choices she made and also in understanding the Clan better. They seemed more human. Everyone was so absorbed into her story that instead of encouragement, comments, and the excitement that he received for his part, they were intensely quiet. It was a while before anyone ventured to asked a question.

"That was quite a sad tale you tell Ayla and I'm amazed at all the things you've achieved, though I don't believe just anyone can make animals do what they want them to. I'm convinced you have a gift with animals. However, what I want to understand first is, who are these "Clan", what makes them different from you, and who are the Others?" Marthona said quietly, though she already had her suspicions and her heart went out to the girl. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

Ayla took a deep breath and with sudden courage and pride in the Clan, she looked up into the eyes of the people around her and announced "They are the ones you call Flatheads."

Instantly, with her simple statement, the whole room was a jumble of voices and movement. People were seen to jump up from where they were sitting and move further away as though distance would shield them from the horror of what they were told. Faces were seen to contort to one of disdain and some shook their heads as if in disbelief. In vain, Joharran was trying to calm the people down and was looking rather exasperated. It seemed he was too busy trying to control the audience to have many thoughts himself over Ayla's shocking revelation.

When Ayla finally said the unspeakable truth out loud, it seemed time slowed down for her; the moments stretched into an eternity. She waited for only a heartbeat before the uproar, but for her it lasted an infinity. As the words "abomination", "animals" and "flathead" flew around her, she just sat where she was, looking calm and serene as ever. However it felt as if a giant hand had reached out to crush her heart. She couldn't bear to face Jondalar knowing the bitter disappointment he must be feeling.

Of course, there was a chance that with some discussions and explanations, she could convince the Zelandonii that the Clan deserved respect or at least understanding. She saw Jondalar stand up with an angry look on his face, preparing to defend her. At once she felt instant gratification followed quickly by guilt. She had secretly felt that Jondalar was going to choose his people over her. It gave her greater confidence in the fight ahead knowing she wasn't alone, but she felt bad for once again putting him in this position.

Beside her Wolf seemed to understand the hostile nature around him and in an instinctive urge to protect Ayla and Jondalar he was instantly up, hackles raised and growling fiercely. At once, Ayla reached out her arms to calm him and if necessary hold him back in case he decided to attack. She was quite surprised that Joharran or anybody else had not objected to Wolf's presence considering their reactions earlier on. She could see the look of fear on many faces at Wolf's suddenly threatening presence, but most strained to appear fearless. From that reaction alone Ayla concluded that the Zelandonii people were a group who prided themselves on their strength. She thought that perhaps their earlier reaction to the Wolf had propelled them to greater braveness.

She looked across at Marthona to determine her feelings and found her looking calm. Though Ayla could see from the way she held her body that she was suffering from turmoil. She gave Ayla a small tight-lipped smile in an effort to reassure Ayla that at least she wasn't against her.

At last Joharran had managed to gain the attention of enough people to make himself heard. In a loud voice, he shouted "Enough! I'm deeply ashamed of all of you. If you cannot bear to hear the rest of the story or act civil, I ask that you leave. There's still more for us all to understand and perhaps Ayla can explain it to us. I would like to think that the people of the Zelandonii do not form judgments before all of the facts are laid bare. I would like to ask Ayla a few questions and I'm sure some of you have questions for her also. So I'm going to give those of you who don't want to be here the chance to leave now."

"Why should we listen to her, when obviously she lies. That story about the cave lion? Horses might be one thing, and wolf, we can see, but cave lion? We shouldn't have to hear anymore of her lies," came a voice in the back.

Some in the group concurred, while many others could only see that it was obvious Ayla had magic over animals, why not also a cave lion?

"She is tainted by the flatheads, she even bore their children. If we let her stay, she will only spread it among us."

"Would you like to hear her first or would you rather leave?" came Joharran's strained yet calm question. There was no reply.

There were a few shuffling of feet and many who tried to avoid Joharran's gaze, but it seemed that they were all too curious to hear what Ayla had to say to leave. They may have held strong convictions on the subject of the Clan, but how they could possibly leave now? So after a few moments of awkward silence, interjected with a few coughs and murmurs, Joharran said "The questions may be too many to discuss it all today, so I would like to keep it to a bare minimum. We can always continue it another day. Also if necessary, we can discuss the issue of Ayla's relationship with the Flathe... Clan as a group in a formal meeting at a later date. I would still like the feast tomorrow so Jondalar perhaps you can continue with the rest of the story then."

Turning to Ayla, he said "I expect that Jondalar had already informed you somewhat as to the reactions you might expect from us. So I'm sure this comes to no surprise to you, but I would still like to apologize to you on behalf of us all for the way we have behaved. However, you have surprised and shocked many of us with your tale. It would be a useless question to ask you if what you told us was true, for who would say such things if it weren't. I'm sure you would not have revealed your relationship with the Flat... Clan if you didn't feel obligated to tell us the truth and if you didn't also have strong feelings for them. Answering Marthona's questions, I guess, that the Others would be people like us?"

With Ayla's nod, he continued. "Ayla, to be completely honest with you, I'm finding it very hard to believe that they could communicate and do all of the things that you said they did, such as the healing skills you claim they have. Could you explain that to us?"

"Well, they speak with their hands, gestures, like I showed you before. They only use their voice for emphasis of certain words to show importance and for warnings." Gesturing with her hands, she continued after thinking for a moment. "If I did this," she made a waving motion with her hand, "would you know what I was saying?"

He looked at her with a small smile. "Well, yes. That is how we say goodbye." he answered.

She nodded, "We communicated, yes? I said goodbye to you, and you knew what I meant. No words were necessary correct?" He nodded his head in agreement.

"Their language is like an extension of that. Everything is said with their hands. While you use gestures to emphasize your words, they use words to emphasize their gestures. Do you understand?" Again he nodded.

"This means people." She said while making a motion, repeating the movements several more times. "When we were with the Mamutoi, I taught some people there some of the signs. Jondalar knows some also. It can be very useful during hunts when silence are required."

"You mean that the Mamutoi knew about your history also and accepted you?" asked Joharran a little surprised.

"Yes the Mamutoi people Jondalar and I stayed with and some others accepted. Once they even stood up for me during a summer meeting against other Mamutoi. Their Mamut adopted me and they wanted me to stay to live with them, but Jondalar wanted to go home to his people. They had a mixed Clan boy who lived with them. I showed him how to speak the Clan way. He only needed to be reminded of something once and then he knew it because he already had it in his memories. The Sharamudoi also knew about me and they also asked us to stay with them."

"How did the Mamutoi people you stayed with have a mixed Clan boy in their company?" someone asked.

"One of the Mamutoi woman, Nezzie, found a Clan woman hiding near their hunting camp. It was strange because Clan woman usually don't like to go out alone and never near the Others. She continued to see the Clan woman for several days, then one day, Nezzie found her in labor. With a few other Mamutoi people they finally were able to help the Clan woman, but she died after giving birth. Nezzie took the baby boy to their cave and named him Rydag. He wasn't like a true Clan boy though, he was a mix of Clan and "Other". That summer when Jondalar and I were there, he died. He was born with a weak heart. " Ayla felt renewed sorrow wash over her remembering Rydag's suffering.

"You mentioned that the Clan have memories. You mean they are born knowing everything?" At that question there was a snort in the crowd.

"Yes, everything they need. All they require is for someone to remind them of things, such as gestures. For example, a medicine woman only needs to remind her daughter of what she already knows about healing and plants."

"How is it that the Clan knows about healing? You say that they taught you?"

"Yes, Iza taught me and I still don't know all that she knew. That is why she said she thought that maybe I came from my own line, because I knew how to apply the knowledge and build on it even without her memories."

At this point it was Jondalar who interjected "It's true, She's very good. That was one of the reasons why the Mamutoi adopted her. I would have died without her healing skills." With that he untied the strings of his garment to show everyone his scar. It was obvious to everyone that the wound was a serious one.

"As you can see she healed me and I don't have any lasting side effects besides the scar. With wounds this bad, one would've expected at least less use in the leg, but I have full use. She also healed a Sharamudoi woman's broken arm. She had it poorly reset a month prior and Ayla gave her not only her arm back, but also almost full use again. Ayla has proved time and time again her skill in healing. Because of the way they speak, with signs and body language, the clan cannot lie. Therefore Ayla cannot lie either and as a son of Marthona's, I too would not lie."

Most were unwilling to face the leader's, the former leader's, or even Jondalar's wrath should they deny this claim, so they kept quiet.

"I believe Ayla, that you are as good as Jondalar says in healing, thought I can't help my doubts about the origins of that skill. I'm going to allow other people to ask you questions now if you don't mind?" Ayla nodded her acceptance.

"If you have any questions, please raise your hands." At once several hands shot up into the air.

"Talanar, you may ask."

"Explain about the cave lion" the man said, utterly fascinated despite himself.

It was Jondalar who replied.

"I saw him. He was the biggest cave lion I've ever seen. The cave lion had return to visit Ayla. When he saw me he jumped to attack, but luckily, Ayla stopped him with a gesture. I even saw her ride on his back. Even the Mamutoi people saw Ayla with Baby. We were at the summer meeting and once again it came to visit Ayla."

"I don't want to call you a liar Jondalar, but why would a cave lion go out of its way to visit her?"

"I don't know why. Perhaps he was in the area and smelled her. As Ayla said, he comes to visit her every so often. How should I know what goes on in an animal's head? All I can tell you is that it happened."

The man nodded a reluctant agreement and sat down.

"Sylania, you may ask."

"They must be evil, how could one of them force a woman to have pleasures?"

"I explained that already," Ayla replied hotly. "Remember, that was one man. Broud did it because he hated me. Not all Clan are like that. Creb, Iza, Brun, Uba, and many more were very wonderful, loving people. When I went to the clan gathering, I met a Clan woman whose baby was killed by a man of the Others. She was forced by the man to have what you call pleasures, but he was so impatient that he didn't wait for her to put her baby down first. He grabbed her so hard that her baby fell and broke it's neck on a rock. She asked me why the man of the Others would not let her put down her baby first, she would have complied anyway. You see not only the Clan men are capable of such violence. Jondalar and I met a Losadunai girl named Madenia who was forced by other Losadunai men before her womanhood ceremony."

"Yes, and the Losadunai decided to band together to try to catch the boys involved. The problem had been going on for some time with them stealing and causing havoc, but the rape was too much. Ayla and I caught the boys near the glaciers in the process of forcing a Clan woman and fighting with a Clan man. Hopefully we were able to convince them to go back to their homes," concurred Jondalar.

Many of the women shuddered in horror, and some even tried to cover the ears of younger members of the audience.

"Zelandoni, you have a question?"

"Yes, Ayla you mentioned that they have totems and spirits instead of the Great Earth Mother, I'm very interested to know more."

"Well, each person is born with a totem and the totem spirit will eventually reveal itself to the clan's Mogur. The Mogur then reveals the totem of each baby to the rest of the clan and holds a ceremony to place the child under the totems protection. On that day, they are given their amulet to wear so the spirit has away of finding them and recognizing them. It is also where they keep special signs given to them by their totem spirit when they are in question about something and have prayed for help in finding answers. If one pays enough attention, your totem will help you and he will tell you what is best. One must learn to understand with your heart what your totems are telling you. He gives you a sign if you make the right choice. One can't see totems because they are apart of you." Zelandoni wanted to ask more questions but decided that, later, when she could get Ayla alone she could indulge a bit more.

The questions went on for quite a while afterward, with everyone asking Ayla everything from the status and treatment of women of the Clan to intimate details about their culture. By the time Joharran decided to end the barrage of questions, it was late in the afternoon and Ayla was mentally exhausted. People got up to prepare the evening meal and various other tasks. They all left discussing the events of the day among them. Seeing how tired Ayla was after the ordeal, people left her and Jondalar alone. He helped her to their temporary hearth. After settling down comfortable on their furs, they took a few quiet moments to think and relax.

"How are you feeling Ayla?"

"Fine, I'm just tired Jondalar."

"Good, we can relax for a few hours before the evening meal."

After a few moments, Jondalar said,

"Ayla, I thought that we might get to wait a while before you had to go through that, I am sorry. I guess our arrival excited everyone. They haven't seen me for five summers and I guess they couldn't wait to find out what happened. Usually around the early afternoon, the Zelandonii take a little break and I suppose it was ideal for us to tell them about our journey. Actually I thought their reactions would have been much worse, so in a way I was pleasantly surprised."

"I don't know Jondalar, I'm still worried they will not accept me."

"Well, I could see that a lot of the people there were ready to at least understand, if not really accept yet. Mother was already willing to accept you."

"But she still has her doubts."

"This is not an easy thing to accept Ayla, you will have to give people time to adjust to new ideas. The Zelandonii rarely come into contact with the Clan so they have rarely found it necessary to discuss them openly before. They have believed in something for so long, and nothing and no one challenged their beliefs until you came. Now you have provided them with new information and have changed everything they though were truths. It's going to take a long time for them to fully understand."

"Why are people so unwilling to accept new ideas?"

"It's not that the Zelandonii people don't want to accept new ideas, they usually do. It's just that when you think something is true, and then someone comes and tells you differently, you are not going to readily believe them. The Zelandonii have always tried to come up with new ideas and innovate. We have always prided ourselves in our intelligence and strength, but this idea you want them to believe in is something different."

"I hope you are right Jondalar."

They lapsed into a quiet speculative silence, each thinking their own thoughts. It was a while before Ayla broke the silence.

"I was just wondering, didn't you say that Marthona was mated? Where's her mate?"

"I was going to ask Mother that but didn't have a chance. He's probably out on a hunt or a trade mission. Willomar always was the traveler."

"Jondalar, when we came into the cave, two women were with Marthona, one was Zelandoni, who was the other woman?"

Jondalar expected to tell her this at some point, but he never expected Ayla to ask him and so soon. He wondered if perhaps she knew something about it. Taking a deep breath he told her.

"Her name is Marona and I was supposed to mate her the summer I left on the journey." He waited for a reply, but none was coming.

Ayla got up slightly from where she was lying down next to Jondalar on the furs. She rested on her left elbow so she could look down at Jondalar. Her hair fell forward over her face to mingle next Jondalar's, with some tickling his cheek. She took a few moments to look at him before she said anything.

"Did you love her Jondalar?" Ayla asked quietly.

Meeting her eyes he replied, "Yes I did, I still do. I love her as a person, but I never loved her as a mate."

Looking away, he continued. "That was one of the reasons why I left to go on the journey. I wasn't prepared to settle down to raise a family yet, though men much younger already had children at their hearths. I just knew at that time that it just didn't feel right, she and I. I didn't know I would meet you Ayla. I think that one of the reasons why I promised to mate with her was so that I didn't have to worry about other women or whom I would eventually settle down with. I regret what I've done to her and wish there was some way to make it right."

He was silent for a while before he said "I know I've hurt her and in leaving I've shamed her in front of everybody. I hope she forgives me someday."

Ayla touched his cheek, cupping it in the palms of her hands. "What if she loves you still?"

"I don't know. It's been five years she's probably a mated woman by now."

"You're hard to forget." With those words Ayla brought her face close to his and murmured against his mouth "You make a woman feel special."

After a few lingering kisses they lay back down again, Ayla's head on his shoulder and her arm around him. Across the room she could see Wolf sleeping comfortably.

"Jondalar, tell me about her, Marona."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything; her family."

"Well, her mother and her mother's mate were travelers. They came here when she was about four years old. They used to travel with a large group of people to as many different places as they could, staying only a few months in each location. I don't know but I guess Marona's mother and her mate got tired of that kind of life so when they came here, they decided to settle down. She has an uncle name Voctovan, who used to travel with them and he stayed to live here with them. About two years after they'd arrived, her parents decided to go on one last journey to the south. I was only six when they came so I'm only telling you what I've heard people say. Well, they never returned from their journey. A traveler came to tell us that they had died in some camp to the south. I don't think anybody has any details as to what happened, not even Marona. Her uncle looked after her ever since."

"Losing people you love is very hard. No wonder she looked so sad. Jondalar, do you think she thought that her parents had left her behind?"

"I don't think so Ayla, but I don't know. She was always so tough you know, and was well known for her temper. It was kind of hard for people to get to know her very well. Of course if doesn't help that her uncle ignores her. That was why I approached her when I was about sixteen. She looked so lonely and had no friends. She was sitting under a tree and was watching other children play. We became friends then. She never lacked for male admirers though, even then."

As she rested her head against his shoulder, she thought about what she knew about Marona. It seemed that their lives were a little similar. They both had their mothers taken from them and they both suffered a lack of female friends as a children. However, unlike me she didn't have loving people around her. Certainly her uncle doesn't sound very loving. Maybe that's why she's so tough and has a bad temper. Ayla recalled seeing her look of anger. Maybe it was because of Jondalar.

She drifted off thinking about Marona. It was a warm afternoon, and Ayla was almost asleep when she suddenly thought of something to ask Jondalar.

"Jondalar?"

"Humm?" he murmured against her hair.

"Jondalar, how do you feel about Zelandoni?" Ayla asked softly. She recalled the Mamutoi summer meeting when Jondalar had shared pleasures with other women. Back in her cave in the valley when Jondalar told her about Zolena and how he loved her, Ayla understood and accepted it. However, seeing him choose other women and not her, had hurt immensely. She had never in her life felt such jealousy and envy towards the other women who had the chance to be with him.

At that question the tiredness left him abruptly. It took him a while before he finally answered. "I was twelve when I loved her and she loved me. When she became a Zelandoni, it was as if she rejected me and it hurt me a lot. I was bitter for a long time. To be completely honest I still am a little. It was as if I wasn't important to her; that our love wasn't important. When she chose other men and only me occasionally that was also a blow to my pride. She was the first woman I ever loved and that's what makes it hard to forget. I used to dream about her and wake up with my essence all over me. I think I will always love her, but it's a different kind of feeling now. It's not the same as my love for you. With you, you are a part of me. To lose you would be like losing myself, how can a person survive that?"

"Jondalar, when we were back with the Mamutoi and you chose other women and not me at the summer meeting, I felt so angry and sad. It hurt so much to see you reject me. I think I understand how you felt when I was with Ranec. I never knew pleasures the way you taught me to know them. To me it was a duty, not something to be enjoyed and shared. Now it is about the way you make me feel inside, and about how much I love you."

Jondalar lifted her up to lay her down on the bed beneath him, while he raised himself to look at her face. He gently stroked her hair with his hand. "Yes, it hurt when you chose another man. I don't want to be with other women, not even Zolena. Just you."

"What about at Mother festivals?"

"Nobody will force us choose other people Ayla." He said gently.

Ayla wrapped her arms around his neck, a soft smile on her face. "My beautiful Jondalar," she sighed, her voice thick with emotion.

"You're the beautiful one Ayla." He whispered and swooped down to capture her lips with his own.

She could feel his desire in his kiss and felt herself respond. His eyes were so marvelously blue and when he wanted her they became a deep violet. He got up to take off his tunic and leg garments. Ayla was so absorbed in watching him that she forgot to do the same herself. He had such a beautiful body and when he sometimes went too long without shaving, his face was covered was with tiny hairs, which prickled her skin. He came back to the furs and she was still lying there, watching him. Looking down at her, he slowly lowed himself to sit besides her. He sat her up and helped her removed her tunic.

One hand kneaded her breast, while he stroked her everywhere with the other. Ayla felt shivers race up and down her body. He brought his mouth to one turgid peak while his other hand rolled the other nipple between his deft fingers. At once she felt the hairs on his face rubbing against her breast. Her womanhood flooded with warm wetness at his touch. She continued to simply feel for a few more moments before she began pleasuring him in return. With him still stroking her, she took his rigid member into her hands. He groaned and pulled away from her, concentrating on what she was doing to him with her hands. She pushed him down onto the furs, sliding down his body before taking his hardened flesh into her mouth.

They took turns slowly pleasuring one another. It was a while before they finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

They woke late in the evening to the delicious smells of food cooking. Helping Ayla to her feet, Jondalar dressed himself and watched as she did the same. When they were dressed he signaled to Wolf watching them sleepily from the corner he had already claimed as his own, not wanting him to wander on his own.

"There's this place close by where we can wash and freshen up before the evening meal. Come on you lazy wolf, up you get," he said, grinning at the tired animal. Wolf whined in response, but eventually stretched and got up to follow Jondalar lazily from the room.

They greeted several people on their way. Ayla was rather surprised at the friendliness of some people after the general reaction earlier and hoped it could only bode well for them. When they reached the small stream, they both slipped off their clothing for a quick wash in the cool, still water. Wolf looked at the cold water in disdain, especially after the warm nap he took, and huffed further away from the water in order to avoid any splashes. Shivering a little and back into their clothing once more, they found several people taking the opportunity to enjoy the evening, sitting in little groups outside around the cave entrance.

They found Marthona, Joharran, Folara, Ric, Zolena, Marona, and a young boy sitting a few feet up on a small hill with a large leather blanket laid out and covered with all kinds of different delicious smelling containers of food. From where they were sitting, they could see all around them. Jondalar and Ayla climb up towards them with Wolf following in their wake. When Wolf smelled the food, he perked up slightly and whimpered his presence.

"Good, you've finally woken up," said Marthona, smiling at them as they approached.

"We were beginning to think you were going to sleep till morning," Folara said, grinning

"We were trying to decide whether we should wake you or not," said Ric, "I offered to go fetch you, but no one really wanted to wake you up."

"You my love, would have scared them awake," answered Folara.

"Well, you're here now, come sit down and eat," said Joharran. "Jondalar, of course you know Marona, but Ayla, meet Marona of the Zelandonii, Marona meet Ayla of the Mamutoi. I don't believe you two met earlier."

"No, we didn't get a chance to meet earlier. I greet you Marona of the Zelandonii," said Ayla, opening up her hands in friendship.

"I welcome you Ayla of the Mamutoi," replied Marona, grasping Ayla's hand in return.

Ayla could tell that though she looked calm, she held herself stiffly, and though her smile was warm enough, it was cautious. Marona had not yet looked at Jondalar, but now she turned towards him. With a friendly smile on her face she said "I'm so glad that you've come to no harm and are back with us Jondalar. I can't wait to hear the rest of your stories."

"I'm glad to be home. It's always good to greet old friends. You have to tell me what has happened while I was away," he said, extending an unspoken offer of friendship and a silent plea for forgiveness at the same time.

Straining to keep her face as calm as possible, Marona nodded and replied, "I'll be glad to, but I assure you that it won't be as exciting as your story."

"Nevertheless, I can't wait to hear it."

"I'm too am glad you've finally come home Jondalar. I've prayed to Doni everyday for your safe return. You seem different though, more relaxed. No longer carrying the weight of Doni's Great World on your shoulders," asked Zelandoni, with a sharp, astute look.

"You haven't changed a bit, Zelandoni. Still First I see. You're right though, I have changed. Ayla has taught me a lot," responded Jondalar, giving Ayla a grin. Zelandoni shifted her assessing gaze to the woman he spoke of and somehow knew she, herself, would have much to learn from the woman as well. Jondalar watched the First study the woman he loved and wondered at the sudden speculative gleam in her eyes. He would never understand those called to Serve, but then he knew he wasn't supposed to. Finally he looked at his mother. "I was wondering where Willomar is; I haven't seen him around."

"He's gone hunting and trading south of here. He shouldn't be here for at least a week. He'll be so glad you've come home."

"I can't wait to show him everything Ayla and I have brought with us. We will show everyone tomorrow. I assure you, you will be amazed,"he said, with an excited smile.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to find out what wonders you have brought home. Are you going to tell us what they are?" asked Folara, catching the excitement in her brothers eyes. Patience had never been her strong point.

"We'll show you a few things after the meal," he said with a laugh, knowing his sister would never last till morning.

"Shall we give Wolf there some meat?" Joharran asked, watching as Wolf lay between and slightly behind Jondalar and Ayla, hungry eyes never leaving the platter full of roast. He grinned slightly, amazed that an animal that was obviously hungry would be well behaved enough to wait until food was offered instead of taking what he wanted.

"If you don't mind, that would be great," responded Ayla, looking at the wistful look the wolf was giving the platter.

Ayla sat down next to Marona who was next to Marthona. Beside Marthona sat Joharran, with Zelandoni on his right. A young boy sat between the Holy Woman and Folara. Jondalar moved to a place beside Ric. Before them were thick slices of meat with a bowl full of savory gravy beside it, bowls filled with a rich fish soup, roasted Ptarmigan stuffed with vegetable, plates of flat grain cakes, and a large bowl full of raspberries, blueberries, and cherries. All the rich, wonderful smells were making her own stomach rumble as well.

"Jondalar and Ayla, this is Marnev, he came to live with us two years ago. He had no family so we asked him to live with us. Actually, he lives with Ric and Folara. Marnev, greet Jondalar and Ayla," said Joharran, smiling at the young boy.

Marnev glanced up at them shyly and opened his hands in greeting. He looked to be a boy of about seven, though smaller than average, and had thick curly brown hair and blue eyes. Ayla and Jondalar smiled at him in return.

"I'm happy to meet you Marnev, are you planning on becoming a flint-knapper?" asked Jondalar, gentling his voice for the obviously shy child "I'm one too."

"Yes, Ric is teaching me," he responded softly.

Jondalar smiled at him, then turned to his sister's mate, "That reminds me, when we were with the Mamutoi, we met an excellent flint-knapper by the name of Wymez. He's as good as Dalanar and has shown me some new techniques. We brought back a few of his pieces I will show you later, Ric."

Ric perked up at that and instantly Jondalar was lost in conversation about flint-knapping and the excitement on his face and in his voice was evident to everyone. Over Ric's head, Folara said to Ayla, "Once you start flint-knappers talking about their trade, they talk of nothing else."

Ayla laughed at the truth of her statement. A few minutes into the meal she turned to Marona. "This food is very good, but slightly different than what I am used to. I've noticed that the taste of food and the way it is prepared varies depending on where you are."

"Yes that's true. As a small girl, I used to travel with my family all over. Sometimes it takes quite a while to get used to other people's way of cooking," replied Marona rather hesitantly, not sure what to think of the new love Jondalar had brought home with him. It stung more than a little that she had been replaced.

"Did you prepare any of these?" Ayla asked, indicating the dishes sitting before them, wanting to know how they were made. She recognized some but not all of the seasonings used in the preparation.

"I only helped Marthona, Folara, and Zelandoni. I don't cook as well as some," the woman answered stiffly, wondering if Jondalar had said something to the strange woman about her lack of skill in that area and the woman was deliberately trying to dig at her. It soothed her somewhat to see only curiosity and no malice in the other woman's gaze. She really had only been curious about the food. She relaxed and unknowing to her, Ayla read the relief in her posture clearly and more, the unconscious invitation for more conversation.

"I understand from Jondalar that you live with your uncle," Ayla ventured carefully, fully aware that she made the woman uncomfortable and why. She wanted to get to know her, but she didn't want to offend her any more than her simple presence already did.

Marona nodded. "Yes, but he's away with Willomar," she answered simply.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them before Ayla tried again. "Do you like to sew, Marona?"

"I was never very good at it" the woman answered, once again her shoulders held stiffly.

"Oh, me either! I never understood how some people make the stitches so nice and neat. I have something that makes sewing much easier though. It really helped me, maybe it could help you as well. Jondalar and I, and some others from the Lion Camp all came up with it together. I'd be glad to show it to you later if you would like," she offered hopefully. Marona stared at her for a moment, wondering why this woman was trying so hard to be her friend.

"That's all right, I can wait to see it tomorrow with the others," she said evenly.

"Well, I don't mind. It's a thread puller. It pulls the thread through the holes instead of having to push it though."

"Oh! That is a good idea. I wonder why nobody has ever thought of that. I'm not much into sewing though."

"Well, if you're sure. What do you like to do?" Ayla asked, trying once more to engage Marona in conversation.

Marona turned towards Ayla with more than a hint of bitterness. "Well, Voctovan has always said that the only thing I'm good for is looking pretty. So far he's quite right. I've tried many things Ayla but so far, I'm not good at anything. You though, are good at very many things. How do you manage it?" she answered almost mockingly. She had never been envious of other women, but something about the new woman made her jealous. She was not comfortable with the emotion but couldn't seem to help it.

Ayla frowned slightly. "I'm sure that you're good at many things Marona. Perhaps just not things you think about everyday. However, he's right about one thing. You're very beautiful. I love the color of your hair, it's like there's every shade of brown I've ever seen in it and even some I haven't. I've never seen hair so beautiful."

"Well, my looks won't last forever. I'm growing old and soon I'll be good for nothing." She said it with a small smile, as if it were a joke, but Ayla could see the hurt in her eyes.

"No, not for nothing," Ayla said in reply.

At Ayla's words she turned away, a slight frown marring her forehead, but she quickly schooled her features. Ayla concentrated on her food and the other people around her, knowing that Marona was not going to say anything else. She saw Zelandoni staring at her and she smiled at the woman. Jondalar still loved Zolena, Ayla thought, or at least the memory of her. She wondered what the woman really felt for Jondalar now. She thought that Marona still might love Jondalar, but it could only be bitterness at his leaving and coming home with someone else. However, Ayla was somehow more concerned about the beautiful Zelandoni. She couldn't read her as well as she could other people. Ayla could see that if she felt anything more for Jondalar than friendship and happiness at his return, she hid it well.

Still, despite her insecurities, it had been a long time since she had another healer close to discuss her trade with and she couldn't wait to learn the depth of the Holy Woman's own healing skills. Maybe even learn from her. She would have been surprised to learn that Zelandoni had been thinking much the same thing earlier.

Ayla glanced over at Jondalar who was still happily immersed in flint-knapping with Ric. She wondered at the seemingly endless amount of information two flint-knappers could share. Ric saw her look over and gave her a brief smile before returning back to the conversation. Folara smiled knowingly and gave Ayla an exasperated look. Ayla grinned back but understood the men better than most. She was exactly the same way with her medicines, she could talk about them all day.

Wolf finished his meal and whined for more, which Ayla promptly obliged. She looked across at Marnev and she couldn't help but think of Durc. He would be eight summers old this spring. He would have been to the Clan Gathering by now and she wondered how he had done. She knew he would be very good with the sling and very fast on his feet. He would be a fine hunter as well, with Brun as his teacher. At the thought of Brun, it suddenly occurred to her that perhaps the old leader was dead. He had been getting old when she was there and it's been five summers since. Who would protect Durc from Broud if Brun was no longer there? She knew Broud hated Durc, almost as much as he had his mother. Worry creased her brow with that thought.. Durc was always a strong boy and everybody like him, but no one could stand up to Broud like Brun could.

Seeing Ayla frown in his direction, Marnev raised an eyebrow in concern, thinking that she found some fault with him. His worried look finally registered and brought Ayla from her thoughts. She reassured him with a wide smile she was not upset with him. Marnev at once relaxed and returned to his food. Ayla, however, couldn't stop thinking about Durc and was quiet throughout the rest of the meal.

Noticing that Ayla was picking at her food, Jondalar turned to her. "Ayla, what's wrong, why aren't you eating?" he asked quietly, the worry evident in his voice.

"I was just thinking about Durc. Brun might not be there to protect him anymore," she answered distractedly. Those words made Jondalar frown as well. He didn't know how to reassure Ayla or even if anything ever really could.

"Ayla, I can't tell you not to worry for him. He is your son and you love him, of course you will. But I believe that your clan will protect him. You trusted them enough to leave him with them and to keep him safe. If he is anything like his mother, he is a survivor. I am sure he is growing into a fine man," he told her, and she smiled gratefully.

"I just hope he's happy. I'm glad Uba was there to love him when I couldn't be."

"Ayla, do you regret not looking for him?" Jondalar asked worriedly.

"No Jondalar, I don't. I have to believe he is much happier living with the Clan, growing up with people who love and accept him than he would have been with me, surrounded by people who would have hated him. I can't help worrying about him though."

"I understand," he said, and he did.

With the meal all cleared away, the Zelandonii returned to the warmth of the cave and took time to relax around hearths and talk before they went to bed. Some were playing instruments, while others were playing some sort of game using stones. From the look of it, Ayla didn't think it was easy to play. Ayla turned to Folara and asked, "What is that game those people are playing there?"

"It's called Stones and if you look carefully, you'll see that the stones are in different shapes. It's a little bit hard to describe without the stones to show you, but the object of the game is to reach the circle first. One does that by taking the opponents stones and using them to build shapes, defend themselves, and attack the opponent. There are seven ways to build a pattern to go within the circle but you need enough stones to do so and that can only be done by taking the opponent's stones."

Ayla shook her head in confusion. "It sounds complicated. How does one learn it?"

Folara laughed and said, "It takes time to understand and play well enough to be good, but if you play enough, it's not so bad. Actually Marthona is a very good player. You should ask her to teach you." Ayla nodded and looked at the pleasant scene around her. She saw several children still playing outside. It made her think of Durc again.

It was late into the night, but the young man was still awake. He had a small sleeping space he shared with his adopted mother, ever since his real mother had died. His large brown eyes watched the stray wisps of clouds move slowly across the night sky. Every now and then they hid the moon, obscuring the landscape in even darker shadows. His space near the mouth of the small cave afforded him the opportunity to stare out into the night. However, his mind was far away, deep in his own thoughts.

For a full turning of the seasons now, whenever he slept, it seemed as if his mind traveled over every landscape and out into the far corners of the land. It brought him to a land beyond which only vast stretches of waters were seen to the east, across the rugged land, and to the Great Waters in the west. He traveled rivers he'd never seen before, walked across open steppes far in the south, and flew over tall mountains. Even he knew they were not just dreams. He wondered what it was his totem was trying to tell him.

Sometimes on these travels he would see people; families preparing meals, hunters readying their spears, and children playing. What was odd was that they were people of the Others. Though he had never seen them before, he knew what they looked like. He recalled his mother looks were similar to theirs. Sometimes he would be able to hear them talk to each other. It was strange the first time he heard the odd sounds they made with their mouths. Unlike the rare one-syllable words of the Clan, their words flowed together and it was hard to know when one word began and the other ended. He remembered making sounds with his Mother, but it had been so long, it was hard for him to recall how to make them.

When he was out alone in the woods, he would practice making the sounds he heard the Others men make. It was easier and easier each day, and he even thought he knew what some of the words meant. Every night he tried desperately to understand what it was that his totem was telling him, but all he saw was the land and the Others. Often he would try to find people of the Clan, but he never saw them. It was thrilling to see so much of the world around him and he often wished he could go travel to these places when he was awake, but the thought that he might fail to understand his totems message was a constant worry.

He tried to talk to Goov about it, but his only answer was that perhaps the spirits were calling him to train as Mogur. That was how he became acolyte to Goov. Everything he learned was fascinating and he had never regretted in his chosen path. It was Goov that was amazed when Durc was able to easily grasp ideas that other Clan Mogurs, himself included, could only dimly understand. Goov even said that perhaps he could be as powerful a Mogur as Creb, The Mogur. After less than a year of training, he was reaching the limit of Goov's ability to teach him.

However, all the learning and meditation he had done had not helped him to understand the dreams and what his totem was trying to tell him. Perhaps this was a test of his knowledge to see if he was worthy. So far it seemed he was not. He restlessly turned in his furs and after a while threw them off, deciding to step outside and let the cool night air relax him.

Brun watched Durc get up from his furs and step outside. He thought he knew what was on the young man's mind and he often had sleepless nights thinking of the implications himself. He knew Durc's skill and often thought that Creb would be proud if he could see the boy now. He often thought that perhaps some of Creb's totem remained in Durc. Just as his mother had, he showed strength, determination, and courage.

Brun also often considered that Durc might be of his own spirit; he secretly hoped so. He would have been proud to have Durc as a son of his spirit, mixed or not. He was already the son of his heart, the son he has always wished Broud would be. Ayla was right; he was not deformed, just a mixture of Clan and Others. His straighter arms gave him greater skill with the sling than anybody other save his mother, and though he wasn't as strong as other Clan men, his long straight legs made him incredibly fast. Though he was old, Brun was still able to teach Durc a lot about hunting and now Durc was quickly surpassing many of the more experienced hunters with his skill.

His arthritis was starting to pain him again. He considered waking Uba, so that she could apply some of her medicine to it, but decided to let the Medicine Woman get her sleep. He wouldn't have known Durc was awake if it wasn't for his arthritis. He was very old now and he knew death was almost upon him. He often wondered why he was allowed to live so long. Sometimes he wished the spirits would take him.

It pained him, more than his arthritis, to see the son of his mate as leader. Even after so many years, it sometimes seemed as if the spirit of Ayla was still here. Broud still tried to hurt her, only now through her son. It was the biggest mistake of his life to make Broud leader and perhaps his totem was punishing him for it by letting him live. Making him watch as the consequences of his own blindness when it came to the son of his mate, played out.

When he could forget about Ayla and Durc, Broud was often a competent leader and thought about the Clan first. However, Broud derived pleasure from causing as much pain for Durc as he could. A runner from Gron's clan had come to the cave at the end winter, delivering the message to Broud that Ura was ready to be mated to Durc. For a few days Broud let the runner stay on with them letting Durc believe that he was to be mated. Then the day the runner was to leave, Broud told the runner to tell Gron that he would have no deformed woman in his cave. All the time he gave his message, he looked at Durc almost gloatingly.

Brun was so angry but he could do nothing. Broud, the son of my mate, why must you continue to take revenge upon a woman who's long dead? He could only fulfill his promise to the mother of Durc to protect him and teach him. Often he wished Durc didn't have so many questions; always asking why things happened as they did, or how. However, despite that Brun enjoyed teaching Durc. He understood the things he was taught much faster than anyone else, and could usually apply the knowledge much more quickly as well.

He could see the jealousy Broud felt towards Durc's accomplishments and the Leader often made derogatory remarks about him. However, the more Broud tried to irritate him, the more determine Durc became to not let him. Brun too, was stricter with Durc than he had been with the son of his mate, refusing to allow Ayla's son to turn out like Broud. The old man still lived with the guilt of Broud's faults. His chest swelled with pride, however, whenever he watched Durc take the man's abuse in stride, never letting him get the best of him.

He glanced towards the cave mouth once more when he saw Durc come back in. He knew what was troubling Durc and often wished his brother was still here to help him. He somehow knew that Creb would have been able to, but as it was, when it came to dealing to spirits and totems, Durc was already by far more knowledgeable than Brun was.. He sighed once more. He was getting very old and soon nobody would be here to protect Durc from Broud. He hoped Durc was strong enough to protect himself.

Durc thought he saw Brun shift in his furs and knew that his arthritis was troubling him again. He wished there was something he could do to help relieve the old man's pain but he still knew very little about medicines. The first time he asked Uba to tell him about her medicinal plants, she was greatly disconcerted. However, he kept after her, asking how they worked, where the plants were found, and how they were prepared so that finally, it felt almost natural for her to teach him about her medicines. However, when he asked her to teach him how to cook, she almost fainted.

Now, it was no longer surprising to anyone in the Clan how much Durc wanted to know about everything. She often said that he was just like Ayla. Though Broud had forbidden the mention of his mother's name in the Clan because he said it brought evil spirits, Uba and Brun would tell him about her often. He always had the strange feeling that his mother was not dead at all. He vividly recalled the day she walked out of his life forever. He would never forget the last words she ever said to him.

"I love you, Durc. Never forget that, I love you."

If she wasn't dead then perhaps she's out there somewhere. He drifted off to sleep thinking of his mother. His last thoughts were that if his mother is still alive, then maybe he could find her in his dreams.

_Suddenly Durc was again traveling across great plains and along a great river. He recognized the scene, he'd been here before. He knew it was a dream even though it felt very real. As he watched the land below him pass by at unbelievable speeds, he realized this was the same path he had taken before in his other dreams. It was as though he was being shown something very important, but he couldn't figure out what he was supposed to learn from the, by now, very familiar trip across the vast land. He covered more distance than he ever knew there was to travel. As he watched the ground below zoom by, he suddenly slowed and the scene below came into sharp focus. This was different._

He was watching a large group of people, a large group of Others, unload the biggest fish he had ever seen off of some kind of strange water creature even bigger than themselves and the fish. He watched as the people worked together to haul these huge fish to land. He listened to their smooth flowing language, unfamiliar with the words they were making. The sounds were different than the words spoken in his previous dreams. He didn't understand half of what he saw, and didn't know why he was being shown these people. Then, as fast as he slowed, he again picked up speed and flew above the mountains along the river almost as if something was pulling him along. West, he always went west in these dreams. He had traveled in every direction, north, south, and east, had seen numerous different landscapes, but he always ended up in the west, by a great sea of water with the sun setting in his eyes.

"Durc!"

He heard his name! Someone was calling to him, someone filled with pain, longing and a deep abiding love for him. He didn't know how he knew these things, he just did. He could feel it. He heard the voice, heard it calling his name, but he couldn't see who it was. He wanted to answer but he couldn't speak!

He was flying west faster and faster, over the mountains, over a vast sheet of ice, he could see an endless expanse of water far ahead. As the water grew closer and closer he could hear his name being called, again and again, with the same love and longing he had heard the first time. He approached the edge of the great water and suddenly he slowed again. This time he saw a stone. A unique bolder, that looked as it had been frozen in the act of falling, and below it was a cave.  
  
Durc woke suddenly, his mothers name on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayla and Jondalar snuggled close in the warmth of their furs. Content just to have finally reached their final destination. They lay quietly, not talking, just enjoying the peace and quiet after the long and emotionally tiring day.

This evening had gone well, no one mentioned the difficulties Ayla's past presented, but still she was worried. She didn't want to be the cause of problems between Jondalar and his family. This was the home he had yearned to come back to since she had met him. These were the people he had talked about with such longing in his voice. This was where he wanted to be. It was his love for her that put that all at risk.

She didn't want him to have to choose between her and his people. He loved them. Just as much, if in a different way, as he loved her. It would be unbearably painful for him to have to leave them again. For that reason, and others less known, she silently prayed to her totem and the Mother, to help these people see and understand that the family of her past were people. Different, yes, the Clan were very different from what these people were used to, but still people none the less. Why was it so hard for them to accept what their eyes could surely see? She would not disgrace Iza, Creb, or even Brun, by denying the love and life they had given her. She would not accept that her son was less than human, nor would she allow them to.

She knew what to expect, she had been through it before, many times now. So far she had always been accepted by almost everyone. Yes, there were a few stubborn people that refused to see what was right in front of their eyes. A few that clung to their life-long beliefs that the Clan were animals, less than human, that both her and her son were an abomination. They were few, but they were there. She couldn't help but think about Jondalar's first reaction to the truth of her past, the loathing and disgust she saw in his eyes.

She now had to convince the very people who taught him to respond that way, a whole cave of people with that very same belief ingrained into their whole culture, that she was not evil, that the Clan were not animals. What scared her the most was that of all the reactions of all the different people she had told of her past, Jondalar's was the worst. He had reacted with more disgust and hatred than any of the other people she had met. That was what she was up against, that same hatred and fear that she had seen on his face the first time he realized who the Clan were.

However, now she wasn't alone, She had managed to convince him, he did eventually see that the clan were people too. She had him to help her, and he was one of their own. They might not want to believe her, but they might with his help. So far, it hadn't been as bad as she had expected, they were shocked yes, and some were angry and afraid, but most were just curious, not necessarily accepting, but maybe willing to learn.

That was the only thing giving her hope right now, that and the dreams from Creb. Creb had shown her this place, told her to come here. She couldn't believe that he would send her someplace the people wouldn't allow her to stay. He and her totem had told her that this was to be her home. She desperately hoped they were right. With this last thought and one more silent plea to the spirits, she slipped into sleep.

Ayla opened her eyes with a smile on her face. She had dreamed of her son, she had pictured him as clearly as if he had been standing right there. She missed him terribly. Then a thought occurred to her. A man, her son was almost man now!

She looked over to Jondalar, who was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she watched him. He looked so content, so happy, she was sure that it was being home that made him sleep so soundly. She could tell by his breathing that he wouldn't wake just yet, so she slowly inched out of the furs. After she put on a long tunic and leggings, she left their temporary hearth to go outside and relieve herself. Nobody else was up yet and she realized how early it was, as she walked outside the cave she could see the dark night was just giving way to the dawn. The stars were still in the sky in the west, but the eastern sky was just barely lit with morning. She looked to the south of the cave entrance and signaled a greeting to the horses. Whinny snorted a return and went back to grazing.

She went to the trench a little ways from the cave, and took care of her morning business. As she slowly made her way back over to the horses, the thoughts of the night before came back. She was still worried, but not as fearful as she was last night. Somehow, while she slept, she found the peace to accept her situation. She knew she still had a large ordeal ahead of her, she still didn't know if the Zelandoni would allow her to stay, but she had Jondalar, and she had her baby, she thought as she lightly patted her still flat stomach with a smile. If they didn't accept her, they would leave and go back. She still thought that Creb wouldn't have sent her here only to have to turn around and go back. Maybe that was what brought her the inner peace that she found this morning.

She reached the horses, and found them eager to see her. They were still a bit nervous from the new surroundings. She stroked and comforted them and had a silent conversation with them, trying to give them whatever comfort she could. As she leaned her head against Whinny's neck and wrapped her arms around her, she inhaled deeply. She smiled, it had been a long time since she had breathed the salty air of the ocean. It reminded her of her childhood home by the inland sea. It made her think of Iza and roaming the forests for Iza's plants. Such sweet memories filled her mind. Uba's birth, long wandering walks with Creb, and Durc. She had been thinking of him a lot lately, She wondered if he was alright? Was his mate with them yet? Had he had his manhood hunt? Was her son a man now? She shook her head, surely he was still much too young for that.

Did he remember her? He was so small when she left, she didn't think he would. Would Uba tell him about her? Would the sister of her heart tell her son how much she loved him? That she was willing to die with him, for him? She would never know, never have the answers to her many, many questions.

As the tears slid down her cheeks, she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. She should have been startled, but somehow she knew he would come find her. She turned around with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ayla, why are you crying? Are you that worried about it? I promise, I really do believe the Zelandoni will accept us. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think so." He looked at her with such concern and love that it made her heart melt.

"It's not that Jondalar, but thank you for trying to reassure me." She smiled at him. "I was thinking of Durc again, the smell of the sea brought back memories of my life with the Clan. We lived about a day's travel from a small inland sea and I used to love waking up to the smell of the salty air. It just made me think of home and my son. Did you know that he would be almost man now? He could be mated already! I dreamed of him last night, I saw him as a man. He was laying on his furs, looking at the stars." She smiled again, a small sad smile. "I was just wondering if he remembered me," she started, then her lip began to quiver and the tears came in earnest.

"Oh Jondalar! I miss him so much! I know things will work out here, this is where I'm supposed to be. Creb showed me this place long before I even met you. He showed me the rock that looks like its falling, so I know that this is where I'm meant to be, but I still miss my son."

"Ayla, you will always miss him, you loved him. But you said he couldn't live here, remember? Someday maybe we can go back for him, but not now, not with things being so unsettled here, and not with a baby on the way!" He hoped that reminding her of their new child to come would take some of the sadness from her eyes. It worked, she smiled a little at the thought of the baby growing inside her.

"I know, sometimes I just wish things were different." She sighed heavily then, forcing the sadness away.

"Lets go get something to eat, this little one is hungry." She patted her stomach again. With one last pat to Whinny and Racer, they started back to their hearth.

When they returned to the cave, everybody else was up. Marthona smiled and walked over when she saw them come in.

"We didn't know where you guys went! Are you hungry? I made some extra, just in case." She looked at Ayla. "I hope you don't mind, I thought you might not feel like cooking on your first day here, and besides, It's been a long time since I've been able to cook a meal for this big strapping son of mine!"

Ayla gave her a warm smile, she liked this woman. "I don't mind at all, and thank you. We went to check on the horses, they get a little nervous around new people. I think their getting accustomed to this place just fine though. It will only take a few days and they will feel right at home."

"Oh good! I'm really glad to hear that, I never would have thought that you could get a horse to get used to being around people. They really are beautiful animals though." With that Marthona gave Jondalar a platter and turned to look Ayla in the eyes. "I hope their not the only ones to get used to us Ayla, I hope you will be comfortable here as well." When she saw the worry in the other woman's eyes Marthona hung her head for a moment, then she looked up at Ayla. "I know in my heart that the Zelandonii are good people, and like your, what did you say they called themselves? Clan?"

At Ayla's nod she continued, "Well, like your Clan, we too live by some traditions. We have always been taught that your "Clan" were animals. Maybe what you have to say will teach us something new. I know that there are people that have always wondered. I, myself, have wondered about it from time to time. If they are the animals we have been raised to believe, why don't we hunt them for food? How can babies be born of the mixture? You don't see real animals mix species and bear young. You don't see bear-wolves or lion-mammoths do you?

"I know in my heart, that you are right Ayla, but there are some people that will not be so easy to convince. We are good people, and I know that you must be too, or Jondalar would not have brought here, but you will have generations of teaching to overcome. I believe that you can do this, I feel that you are meant to be here with us. This is your home too. I want you to know that I will be with you, I will stand beside you and my son. The Zelandonii are not so closed to change that they won't listen to reason. Just be yourself Ayla, that is your best asset. Just by being the very special woman that you are, you will get them to listen and understand that you tell the truth." When she finished, they both had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you Marthona, It's wonderful to know I have found a friend already. If the rest of the Zelandonii are as wonderful as you are, I think I will be very happy here." She reached out to the woman and received a warm hug in return.

"Yes Mother, thank you." Marthona turned to see Jondalar standing behind her. She had forgotten he was there for a moment. He, too, had tears in his eyes.

No other words were necessary as she reached to embrace her son. "Joharran has said he will call everybody back together after our morning meal. You may finish telling your stories there."

"Mother, I have something to show you, it's a discovery that Ayla made while living alone in her valley. It may help a bit, it has such powerful magic, that everywhere we have went they have held a ceremony to introduce it to the caves. I will take you with me to show Zelandoni, you and Joharran will need to see this."

He turned to Ayla. "I will be back in a little while, I'm going to show them the firestones." He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

She smiled and nodded. "I'll wait for you, I'm just going to eat something and freshen up a bit."

"I'll be back soon." He turned and walked away with his mother.

"Lets all calm down and be quiet so Ayla and Jondalar can finish their story." Joharran's voice carried over the din of the crowd.

Everybody was gathered again to hear the rest of the story and ask more questions. Some were openly skeptical, but most were willing to listen to them. Some of the mothers still kept their children at a "safe" distance.

Joharran turned to Ayla. "You were telling us about the ahh... people who raised you, would you like to finish now?"

"Yes, thank you." Ayla turned to the crowd and scanned their faces. Pride in her people gave her voice strength.

"I know that you were raised to believe that the people you call Flatheads are no more than animals. I'm here to tell you, you are wrong. I would know, as I said before, they took me in and helped me. They healed me, gave me love and a home and a life I would never have had if they had not been so kind, so humane. They didn't have to, as a matter of fact, they went against their own traditions to make a home for me and allow me to stay. Their's is a very ancient race, and if you think that your way of life is ingrained into your culture, then their's is even more so. It was hard for them to accept one of the Others and make me part of their family, but they did. They fear the Others, people like us. They have had nothing but trouble from us, so they avoid us.

"We are different, yes, very different, but both the Clan and the Others are human. Some of the differences are physical some are generational. They can't talk with their mouths like we do, but their language is much more in-depth and expressive than ours. Did you know that a clan person cannot lie? It would be known. Their method of communication involves so much more than hand signs, their whole body is used to communicate meaning and emotion. If a Clan person tried to tell a lie, the other person would know just by watching their body language. They would never even try, there is no reason to lie in the Clan culture. It is very direct and honest, it has to be that way for them to survive.

"They depend on one another in a more intricate system of balance than what we have here. Men cannot cook, take care of children, gather food or make clothing. Women cannot hunt, make weapons, or defend themselves. They have to have each other to survive. The men are dominant, not because it makes them feel more powerful or more important than the women, but because they honestly believe that that is their role in life to control and protect them. They know that they couldn't survive without them, so they are respected as well. " Ayla paused a moment to get a drink of tea and looked at the sea of faces looking at her in rapt attention.

"They have no exact word for love in the Clan language, but it is there in abundance. The mothers are very loving and tender with their children. So are the men when they are very young, when they get older such things are no longer the focus of their lives, they must learn early to be competent adults and function in their role in their clan, but the love is still there.

"Their spiritual life is very rich, but to protect the women from what they couldn't understand, only the men are allowed to participate. Their system of beliefs is very different from yours. They believe that Ursus protects the whole clan and gave them individual totem spirits to protect each member. Mine, as I told you before, is the cave lion. That is considered to be only a male totem, but because I was marked by the cave lion himself, it could not be disputed. That is why everybody was so surprised when I got pregnant. They thought my totem was to strong to ever be defeated by any other to start a baby. That is how they believe babies are started, the woman swallows the male totem and they battle. If the woman's totem is defeated, then a new life starts. Mine was eventually defeated, but no one knows how.

"I was so excited to have a baby, I know how you feel about babies like my son, but to me he was just my son and I love him. I know that any mother in this group will understand that." Ayla stopped for a second to get herself under control again. The women in the group were nodding their heads in agreement. They could understand a mother's love, even for a mixed baby.

"I think that's enough about my life in the Clan, They are wonderful people, Iza, my adoptive mother, and Creb, her sibling, raised me with a lot of love and understanding because of my differences. I only hope you can be as understanding of theirs." As she finished, Jondalar wrapped his arms around her and looked at the people looking at him. He saw compassion and understanding and more than a little bit of shame in their faces.

"Does anyone have anymore questions or objections to Ayla's background?" Joharran asked the crowd.

Not one person raised their hand.

Well, at least no one openly objected to her being there. She could still sense some hesitancy in fully accepting her, but she could tell that they were still trying to absorb all that she had told them. It would not be easy to change a lifetime of beliefs, and she was sure it wouldn't happen over night. At least it hadn't gone as badly as she had expected.

After she was done with her life history, and the pregnant moment had passed, they all wanted to hear more about their travels. So Jondalar told them more about the time in their valley, about the spear-thrower they had constructed together, based on Ayla's skill with her sling, and about meeting the Mamutoi. He told them of their life with them and how Ayla found wolf, raised him and trained him. He informed the mothers in the group that Wolf loved children and was very gentle, and promised that no harm would come to their young ones.

At that all the kids started to head towards the wolf. The mothers were fearful, but Jondalar told them to let them go and watch. Wolf, until now, had watched the young ones wistfully and seeing them come in his direction made him nearly prance in anticipation. Jondalar instructed the children on how to introduce themselves to the animal, and in no time they were all one big ball rolling on the floor with the giant wolf.

When their mothers saw there was truly nothing to fear from the normally dangerous predator, they relaxed and asked Jondalar to continue on with his story. He did, and told them about their travels to get to back home. He went into more detail about the Sharamudoi and Thonolan's life with Jetamio, and their visit there on the way back.

There were questions and answers, laughter and tears, and the stories went on all morning. When he got to the part about Attaroa and the wolf women, things sobered once more.

He told them what they had been told about Attaroa's past and what had happened while they were there. When he told them about the part where Wolf killed Attaroa in defense of Ayla, the group looked at the animal playing with their children in a whole new light. Ayla saw some of the fear return to some of the mother's eyes and to quell it, she felt the need to explain a little bit more about wolves.

"Wolves are very protective of anyone they consider their "pack". Wolf only attacked Attaroa to protect me. He would do the same if anyone threatened anyone in his "family". Wolf considers all children part of his pack, and would never harm them. As a matter of fact, a lot of the mothers that we met along the way, once they got used to him, left their kids with Wolf for protection. He would defend them against anyone that tried to hurt them." She saw them relax again, and turned the story back over to Jondalar.

When he finished telling them about the aftermath of Attaroa's death, and trying to help her people to rebuild their lives again, he turned to his mother. "Their Zelandoni said to tell you something, Mother." When Marthona looked at him questioningly he said "She said to tell you, Bodoa sends her love."

Marthona's face completely drained of color. "I haven't heard that name in years," she whispered. "Bodoa was their Zelandoni? How could she have let all this happen? I don't understand! The Bodoa I knew would never have condoned such behavior! The last time we spoke it was with anger, but she was a good person. I just don't understand any of it!" she said weakly, her voice cracking.

"A lot happened in her life after she left the Zelandonii, Mother. She said in the beginning she felt justified in her actions, after awhile it got too far out of hand for her to stop it. She has changed, she is trying to help repair the damage she helped to cause."

With that last statement the story telling seemed to come to an end and the group slowly drifted back to their own hearths to find something to eat for their midday meal. Ayla and now Jondalar had given them much to think about. Not only about the novel concept that maybe flatheads were more than animals, but also the evil that could exist in their own people.


	6. Chapter 6

Brun sat staring silently at the young man he had promised to protect. He could think of no other way. It pained him more than he cared to admit to have said the things he had said to him. He laid the blame for all of it on his own shoulders, he was the one who had made the drastic mistake. He was the one who made Broud leader.

"I won't go Brun, I will not let him win! He will not do to me what he did to my mother. I will not let him break me!" Durc gestured, his unleashed fury adding emphasis.

"No Durc, don't ever make that mistake, he never broke your mother. He couldn't, believe me he tried for years. She was too strong and he was too much of a coward. Your mother was a smart woman, she could see the fear in his heart. He hid it well, but she knew. He used his body to overpower her physically, he used his position to control her, and he used the one person she cared about the most to hurt her. You Durc, he used you against her. In taking you away from her, by taking her only child, he thought he had beaten her. When she still stood up to him, he Death Cursed her, and even that wouldn't cower her. She told him that he could make her leave, but he could not make her die. I believed her, Durc. She left, yes, but I don't believe she's dead," he said, much more calmly than he felt.

"But, he cursed her with death! How could anybody ever live through that? Brun, she is gone, if she had lived, she would have taken me with her!" Durc gestured, despite his own similar thinking of a few nights ago. He couldn't make himself believe that she would have left him there if she had been alive to change it. It hurt too much. His heart denied even the possibility though his mind understood why she would. "She would not have left me behind! Not with Broud, not knowing how much he hated me!"

"Durc, if she did live, she still could not have taken you with her. How could she have? She could hunt, in that way she was different than the other women. She could at least provide food for herself, but who would have cared for you while she did? How would she provide for a baby by herself? At least here, she knew you would have a home with people who love you. Yes, Broud has done his best to make your life as miserable as he did hers, but he is still just one person." Brun explained, knowing Durc knew this and still needed to hear it.

"Before she left, her "spirit" made me promise to protect you, to train you, to teach you to be a man. I willingly agreed, I would have done so anyway but Durc, I am getting very old. I won't be here much longer, and then who will protect you from Broud's wrath? He defers to me only because I am former leader and the mate of his mother, the man of his first hearth. Even this does not always influence him. He will find a way to do to you what he did to your mother. He can, at the very least, make you leave. Your mother tried, and she adapted very well to her life here, but she was not Clan. Maybe that's why the death curse didn't work with her. She is alive Durc, I can feel it. Leave here, Durc. Don't let Broud win, leave here and find your mother!"

The look on the young man's face made Brun wish for Ayla's tears.

The feast for Jondalar and Ayla's homecoming held all the promise of a Mother Festival. The succulent aromas coming from the different hearths hinted at a delicious dinner. Ayla had decided to contribute the ptarmigan she and Wolf had accidentally flushed earlier. They had taken a short walk, just to explore the area and check on the horses, when the pair had suddenly taken air right in front of them. Ayla whipped out her sling and brought them down quickly. When she went to collect her kill, she suddenly realized it was the right time of year to find the eggs they were protecting. She let Wolf pick up the birds while she searched the ground for their nest. When she found it, she was glad she remembered to look. It had a clutch of six eggs and the thought of Creb's favorite meal, hers too, made her mouth water.

Wolf loped up and dropped the birds at her feet. With an affectionate pat on his head, she reached for the birds. As she picked them up she realized that they were much bigger than the ptarmigan back home. They still had the same markings and the telltale feathers on their feet, they were just twice the size. That was when she decided to fix them for the feast tonight. It would be a unusual dish for the Zelandonii, well except for Jondalar, but he liked them too.

Jondalar walked up to their hearth just as she was getting ready to prepare the birds to cook. She had decided to add some of the breading that had turned out so well the last time she had made them.

"Jondalar, look at the size of these ptarmigan! They're twice the size of the ones back home!" she said with a big grin.

"I know, they grow a lot bigger in this area. Where did you get them?" he asked smiling, knowing what she had in mind.

"Wolf and I accidentally flushed them a little while ago when we went to check on the horses. When I saw how big they were, I decided to make them the way Creb liked them for the feast tonight. They should feed a lot of people."

"Only Creb liked them that way, huh? I think maybe someone else likes them that way too." he said, knowing her predilection for the birds. "Good, sounds wonderful to me too." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Are you almost done? Joharran and Marthona want us to give a demonstration with the spear-throwers. I thought we could do it while dinner finishes cooking. Can I do anything to help?"

"Well," she said as she filled the last bird with the stuffing, "you could help me dig a pit to cook them in, that would make things go a little faster."

"We don't need to dig a pit, we already have three or four, if nobody is using them. I'll go see if there is one free. Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"Do you know where I could find some fresh grass or some large leaves to wrap them in?"

"I'll ask Marthona if she knows where some would be. I'll be right back" he turned to leave, then suddenly turned back and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Now I'll be right back."

She laughed and shook her head, he could be so silly sometimes. Jondalar returned a few minutes later with a smile on his face. "Marthona said there is one you can use if you don't mind sharing it with her."

"Oh good, what is she making?"

"I think she is making her famous apple, cherry, and nut loaves. Just wait until you taste them, Ayla! There wonderful, while their still hot, she pours this sweet mixture she makes on them. She won't tell anybody what's in it, not even me!" he laughed.

"Mmm... sounds good! I'll have to try them. Did you ask her if she had some grass or leaves I could use?"

"Oh yeah, she said she would have some there for you when you got there. Are they ready?"

At her nod , he started gathering supplies, "Well you go ahead and take them over there, and I'll get the spear-throwers and some spears and meet you in the field to the west of the cave."

"Alright, I'll have to stop at the river, I need some more stones for my sling. You know they'll want to see that too," she said.

"I'll stop by on my way to get you some."

"Thank you, I'll just be a minute." She stopped him from leaving to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a long lingering kiss.

There was instant heat in his eyes, as he looked down at her he smiled wickedly. "I'll take you up on that later!"

She laughed as he walked away. This was going to be an interesting evening after all.

After the spear-throwing demonstration, which thoroughly excited the Zelandonii, they were surrounded by a crowd of people with non stop questions.

"When did you come up with this?"

"How do you make them?"

"How long does it take to get as good as Ayla is?"

"Can I try it?"... and on and on.

Jondalar couldn't help but laugh "Whoa! Everybody just wait a moment. Ayla and I will be happy to show anybody who wants to learn how to make them and use them. Please back up a little, the horses get nervous around a lot of people." Jondalar was motioning people back a little from where Ayla stood with the horses. The excited crowd, who had forgotten about the animals in their midst for a minute, backed up quickly.

"The horses are very gentle, but they can feel your happiness, and that gets them excited too." Ayla explained. "The spear-throwers take a little practice, but they are pretty easy to learn if you already know how to use a regular spear. We will help you, if you want."

Jondalar put his arm around Ayla's waist, "If you think her skill with the spear-thrower is awesome, you will love to see her with her sling. Watching her with it is where I got the idea for the spear-thrower. Ayla do you feel like showing them a little? " He was looking at her with the question in his eyes.

She nodded. "I'll show them my sling."

She went to get the stones Jondalar collected for her and he went to set up the targets. This time was pretty much the same as the all the other times before. Jondalar set up targets to show her range and her accuracy and she demonstrated both, from both on and off the horse. He did this time though, manage to escape without injury.

The people were just as impressed sling as they were with the spear-thrower; but, as experienced hunters, they could see that the sling took years of practice to achieve Ayla's level of skill. To them the spear-thrower had many more practical applications.

Everybody started slowly moving back to the cave talking excitedly about both the spear-thrower and Ayla's skill with the sling. They were still getting used to the animals, and to see Ayla ride Whinney like they were one body had amazed them. More than a few people were thinking about riding on a horse and what it would feel like. A few young people were already wondering how to go about getting one to train. They all had so many new things to try, and Jondalar said that this wasn't even the most important thing he had to show them! He said they would see the rest tonight in a special ceremony.

The mouth-watering smell of their cooking feast reached the happy, hungry people and they moved a little faster toward the cave.

"Oh, I ate way too much!" Ayla sat back, holding her stomach. She had sampled a little of every dish, and found some great ideas for some new recipes. "You were right though Jondalar, Marthona's fruit loaves were the best."

"I'm glad you liked them. She is famous all through out the Zelandonii for those cakes. Some people have tried for years to get the recipe, but she has refused to give it to anyone. She says it would take all the fun out of it for her if everybody could make them themselves." She leaned over and rested against his shoulder. It had been a long day, and it wasn't over yet. "If your tired, you can stay here for a while and rest. I have to go talk to Zelandoni about the ceremony for the firestones. I told her how the other camps had introduced them and she thought it was a good idea. I need to show her what they did." Jondalar put his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I won't be gone long."

"If your sure it's alright. I was up really early this morning, I'd like to take a little nap."

"You go ahead, I'll make sure everybody leaves you alone for awhile." He kissed her softly before she laid down.

"Wake me when it's time to get ready for the fire stone ceremony," she said groggily.

"I will," he said, but she was already asleep.

As she drifted in the arms of sleep, Ayla heard a greeting she hadn't heard since the day she left her clan behind.

"Mama..."

_Ayla turned around quickly. Only one person called her Mama. "Durc! Durc, Where are you?" She was standing in the middle of an open plain, a great river running swiftly beside her. She looked around her a little confused, "That's the Great Mother River! How did I get here?"  
__  
She turned around again, looking for someone or something that would explain her presence in this place.  
Something drew her attention downstream. She looked, but couldn't see anything at first. Then, slowly, somebody came into view. It was a man, a man of the Clan! Slowly he approached, covering the distance between them hesitantly. He was young, if he was a man yet, it was just barely. Ayla had mistaken him for older than he was because he was taller than most men of the clan. As he came closer, Ayla caught her breath. He was mixed. This man could be her son!_

She quickly signed a greeting and bowed her head out of respect, but before she did she saw his eyes register shock. He stopped only a few paces away and stared at her. As he drank in the sight of the woman before him, long forgotten memories assailed him.

Her golden hair falling in gentle waves around her face. Her sky colored eyes smiling at him as she tickled him, just to hear him laugh. The softness of her breast as he lay against her, sleepy from their long forays into the woods, and the low timbre of her voice as she made the mouth sounds with him. There was only one that he remembered.

"Mama?" he asked, hoping against all hope that the beautiful, golden haired goddess of his babyhood would be the woman standing before him. Her head snapped up, the shock of hearing that name flooding her face. It couldn't be, but it was.

"Durc?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. At his slow nod, she flung herself at her son. Wrapping her arms around him, holding him for the first time in over five years, she finally let the tears come.

When her tears slowed, she released him and took a good long look at him. He was tall for a man of the clan, she guessed he got that from her. His face had changed some, but the difference was still clearly marked. His forehead rose high, like hers, and his brow ridges were less prominent than the full clan men, but below them his eyes were that of any clan man. He had a prominent chin and a longer neck than other men of the clan, along with longer arms and legs without the defining bowedness. This was her son! She thought her heart would burst with happiness.

"Why?" he asked, "Why did you leave me? I called and called for you, but you never came back! Why didn't you come back for me?" The sadness in his eyes started her tears all over again. Suddenly the sky darkened and the earth began to shake.

Ayla screamed and reached for Durc, but a wide chasm had opened it the ground between them. "Noooooooo... Durc!"

"Don't leave me! Mama! Don't leave me again!" Durc signed frantically. But the earthquake continued to widen the gap between them.  
_  
A thick, swirling mist escaped from the yawning cavern in the ground, making it impossible for Ayla to see him. "Durc! Durc where are you?" Turning in the sudden inky black, Ayla searched for her son._

"Mama ! Ma Maaa..." Durc's cry faded into the distance and the earth was still once more.

All Ayla could hear was her own sobs echoing in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Please read and review if you have time. Thanks!

--

"Ayla! Ayla wake up! You were dreaming. Are you alright? You were screaming." Jondalar took her in his arms, and held her while tears poured down her cheeks.

"It was Durc! I was with Durc, and we were talking, and he asked me why I left him and before I could tell him, the...there was an earthquake and the ground split open. I couldn't find him, I could hear him calling me, but I couldn't find him! Then he was gone and I was alone in the darkness, I was all alone..." she was talking so fast and shaking so hard Jondalar could barely understand her.

"Shhh... It's alright, it was just a dream. I'm here, you're not alone Ayla, I'm here." he was holding her and rocking her like a baby. He knew it had to have been pretty bad for Ayla to completely lose control like this. He just sat and held her for a while. When the shaking stopped and she was calm again, he gently set her back from him."Are you ok now?" he asked.

She nodded, "It was just so real! Jondalar, why would I have a dream like that now? It's like I was really there talking to Durc. He was all grown up, and he wanted to know why I left him."

"You've just been missing him a lot lately and the earthquake, well, those have always meant big changes for you Ayla. It was just a bad dream, that's all. With us being so unsettled here, and all the worrying you've been doing lately, it's no wonder your having nightmares! I'm sure that's all it is. We will just have to take more time to relax. Are you alright now? Can you do the Firestone ceremony?" Jondalar asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I'm sure your right. It just surprised me a little, I haven't had a dream like that in a long time. Just give me a little bit to clean myself up and I'll be right there." she said, giving him a weak smile.

He nodded, "I'll wait for you outside." He kissed her mouth and left the hearth.

--

Durc woke with a scream in his throat. It took him a minute to realize it had all been a dream. It was so real! He was talking to his Mother! It started out like all his other dreams, only this time he was walking along a river. A huge river that went on for as far as he could see. It seemed like he walked forever before he saw her standing there. He couldn't believe it was really her! So many memories of her flowed through his mind all at once. Things he hadn't remembered before. Her face, her golden hair, her voice, she was beautiful! Then the earth shook and she was gone, gone from him again.

He sat for a long time thinking about his dream, thinking about his mother, and about his life with the Clan. Was she really dead? Could she really have survived a Death Curse? It was difficult for him to contemplate this. What did that say about the power of the spirits? Did that mean all the things he had been raised to believe were wrong? Could a person just decide not to die in the face of a Death Curse and succeed? He dropped his head into his hands, too many questions! His head was starting to ache. It was still the middle of the night, so he laid back down and covered himself with his furs. He decided to talk to the mogur about it in the morning. That made him feel a little better, but it was a long time before sleep claimed him for the second time.

--

After she cleaned herself up a little bit, Ayla gathered the extra firestones that they had collected on the way here, and started out of her hearth. On her way out, she accidentally bumped into Marnev, who was on his way to the community hearth for the special ceremony everybody was talking about. The boy smiled shyly at her as he excused himself.

He didn't see anything evil about Ayla. She did so many neat things, like the horses! He just didn't understand why everybody was so concerned about the people who helped her when she was little. It seemed to him like they were pretty nice, after all, Ayla had said they didn't have to help her like they did, but they did it anyway. So what if they couldn't talk like we do, he thought. He didn't think they made them animals. Besides, Ayla was so nice, how could anyone think she was a bad person?

"Oh, I'm sorry Marnev , I wasn't watching where I was going. I thought everybody would be at the main hearth by now, how come you are still over here all by yourself?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I'm not all by myself, you're here," he replied, looking at the ground

"You were waiting for me?" she asked, more than a little surprised.

"Well not really waiting for you, I just wanted to make sure you were all right," he said, with a worried look in his eyes.

Ayla's eyes opened wide. Apparently, Jondalar was not the only one who had heard her scream, Marnev must have heard her too. That he was so worried about her warmed her heart. What a sweet boy, she thought "Oh Marnev! I just had a bad dream, that's all. I"m fine now, really." She smiled brightly at him, so he could see she was really alright. "Thank you though, it was nice of you to check on me. Are you ready to go to the ceremony? It's going to be a real surprise! Would you walk over with me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, the worry gone from his eyes now that he saw she was alright.

They walked over to where everybody had gathered. Marnev sat down with the others and with a little wave to him, Ayla ducked into the section that was partitioned off for Zelandoni's private use. Jondalar and Zelandoni were in deep discussion about how to go about presenting the firestones with the appropriate amount of ceremony. Jondalar was telling her how the Mamut of the Lion Camp built up the suspense by having all the fires extinguished and having the whole camp wait in the dark.

"That really got their attention! It also magnified how quickly a fire could be built using the stones." Ayla said. Both Jondalar and Zelandoni looked up with a smile when she spoke.

"Oh Good, I'm glad you're here." Zelandoni said to Ayla as she turned to gather all the fire making materials that they would need, "Jondalar said you can work the stones better than he can to get a long lasting spark on the first strike. If it's alright with you, I'll have you start the first fire for the ceremony and then you and Jondalar both can show everybody how to use them. Since it was your discovery, you should be the one to do it anyway."

"Alright, are you going to put out all the fires too?" Ayla asked wanting to know how to prepare.

"Yes, it's dark outside now, so it should get really dark in here. That should be just the right setting to show the stones' importance, but are you sure you can start a fire quickly? People will get scared if it stays that way for too long." Zelandoni asked, looking up at her from where she was getting everything ready in one place so she could find it in the dark.

"It's going to be fine, don't worry. We have done this many times before for almost every camp we came to on our way back," Jondalar said, detecting Zelandoni's nervousness in the question.

She laughed a little, "I'm sure your right, I'm just a little bit excited. It's not every day we have such an wonderful new discovery like this one! I just want everything to go right, it's got to be perfect. I'm hoping that this will secure Ayla's place among the Zelandonii. It's not often I get to meet such a gifted medicine woman, I'm excited to get to share secrets!"

"Thank you Zelandoni, it means a lot to me that you want me here. I too have been looking forward to being able to talk to someone with medical knowledge. It's always nice to learn from new sources. Jondalar has told me you are First among the Zelandonia, it will be an honor to share secrets with you." Ayla said.

"Oh Ayla, yes I am First and while I do have some medical training, my focus has always been spiritual. I"m sure it will be you teaching me about medicine. If you are as good as Jondalar says you are, and I'm sure you are, I'll bet I have a lot to learn. Well, we better get started, they won't wait forever."

Zelandoni stepped out with Ayla and Jondalar behind her. She quickly called a few of the older children to her and gave them some special instructions. With their eyes wide, they quickly ran to do her bidding, excited to have a part in such a special ceremony. Ayla called Marnev to her and whispered in his ear. He too would help the Zelandoni. She showed him where to stand and indicated he should wait for her signal. Zelandoni stood at the front of the hearth and waited for everybody to quiet down. When the people noticed her, a sudden silence fell on the expectant crowd.

"People of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii, I have with me now one of our own that has journeyed far and returned to us after five long years." Zelandoni's commanding voice focused the crowds' attention solely on her. "With him he brought Ayla, a woman with many talents and gifts. Some of which she has already gladly shared with the people of this cave. Now she has brought to us a gift so special, so unique, it was shown to her and her alone by the Great Earth Mother while she lived alone in her valley."

With a slight nod of her head she indicated to the appointed assistants that it was time for their part in the ceremony. With a great amount of show, each child, one by one, dumped dirt on the fire of every hearth until only remained. The people started talking a little nervously among themselves, wondering what they could possibly be doing. Ayla signaled to Marnev, He slowly approached the last fire at the center hearth. A sudden silence fell once more as they saw what he intended to do. An audible gasp was heard as he extinguished the last fire.

"A gift given to her and her alone!" Zelandoni's voice intoned into the pitch black and Ayla struck the stones together with a loud crack.

A bright, long lasting spark fell neatly into the middle of the pile of dry tinder she had in front of her. She bent down and blew a long, even breath on the ember and suddenly a small licking flame erupted and quickly devoured the sticks and leaves. She quickly added more and soon had a large fire going. The group of people let out a communal sigh of relief. Only then did it hit them. How had she done that so fast? Everybody started talking at once, the excitement running through the cave was almost palatable.

"How did she do that?"

"How did she start a fire so quickly?"

"Is this some sort of trick?"

"May I have everybody's attention!" Zelandoni's voice again carried above the din of the excited people. Slowly the people calmed down enough to allow her to continue, "I know what you saw is hard to believe, but Ayla has generously offered to show us how the magic in the stones works, and..." the noise of excited chatter immediately started up again at this new revelation, "...And," Zelandonii continued loudly, "She and Jondalar have brought enough magic stones back with them for each of the hearths to have one for their own personal use!" That got their attention again quickly. "Now if each family will go to their perspective hearths, Ayla and Jondalar will make the rounds to show each family the stones and how to use them."

Everybody rushed to get to their hearths, hoping to be one of the first shown the wonderful new discovery. Ayla started with Zelandoni, presenting the largest one to her to use in her spiritual ceremonies and a smaller one for her personal hearth. Jondalar went to Marthona's hearth next, and explained the technique in using them and told her how Ayla discovered the stones magic one day while trying to make some tools. Each went to a different hearth next, Ayla to Folara and Ric's, and Jondalar to Joharran's. They went around the cave until all the hearths had a stone and some insight as to how it was used.

When the crowd gathered again at the ceremonial hearth the mood was jovial, everybody talking and laughing companionably. Now it was time to relax, tell stories, play music and generally have a good time. A few people went back to pick at the leftovers from the earlier feast and Joharran and Ric returned from their hearths each carrying a bladder full of the caves favorite fermented drink.

Ayla saw Folara talking with Marthona, Zelandoni, and Marona. When Marthona saw her looking at them, trying to observe them without being rude, she waved her over. As she approached them cautiously, she noticed Marona stiffen slightly. Ayla didn't know if it was her past or her relationship with Jondalar, but something about her made this woman uncomfortable. She offered her a warm smile, trying to put her at ease. She thought she could really like this woman if she could pull down the barriers between them.

"Ayla! You must try this blackberry wine, Marona makes it. It's really wonderful!"Folara said, passing her the bladder and a cup.

Ayla poured herself some and took a small sip. A delicious, slightly fermented flavor filled her mouth and she took a bigger swallow. It was stronger than she first thought, so she decided to drink it slowly, but Folara was right, it was wonderful! "Oh! That is very good, I really like that Marona. The Mamutoi had a drink similar to this, but yours is much better. I could drink too much of this way too easily," she said to the woman, " Do you share how to make it, or is that secret?"

"No it's not a secret. I can show you how to make it, it's not really that hard," Marona responded, with a small smile. She still wasn't too sure of this woman, but she could see why she had stolen Jondalar's heart. She was smart, talented, and more than beautiful, and Marona was more than a little envious. The pain of Jondalar's leaving was nothing to him coming back with this spectacular woman on his arm.

She was handling it well, but it still hurt. She was used to being the most beautiful woman at the whole summer meeting, she never had much talent for anything else. Now, here was Ayla, with her long golden hair and her beautiful, exotic features, and Marona felt her place being a little usurped. It was hard, however, to not like her. Her unassuming attitude and her caring personality showed clearly in the most general conversations. It didn't mattered really to Marona where she came from or who raised her, none of that was her fault. She just didn't know where she was going to fit in to this new situation. She had always been close to Jondalar and his family, now it almost felt like she herself was the intruder.

Ayla watched as the woman's inner thoughts were displayed plainly on her face, and she saw Marona come to some kind of personal decision.

"If you want to come by my hearth sometime tomorrow, I can show you how to make it. The blackberries aren't ready this time of year, but I can show you the technique with last seasons berries." Marona offered.

"Alright thank you, I will, but I don't expect you to show me without me giving something in return. I too have a skill that you might like to learn. Do you know how to make leather the same whiteness as snow? A old woman that lived with the cave of Mamutoi that adopted me shared her secret with me. It was a very special honor, because she refused to show anybody other than her daughter for years, but it's so beautiful when it's done, that I want to show you. It would go so beautifully with your darker coloring," Ayla said. She had noticed the woman's beautiful chestnut hair and huge hazel eyes, the white leather would look stunning on her.

The other women had stayed silent through out this somewhat tense conversation between the two of them. They had watched Marona struggle with herself not to like Ayla, a fight she had apparently lost. The delight in her eyes at Ayla's mention of the white leather and how well it would accent her features was enough to tell them that the initial tension was gone. Watching them talk about how the leather was made, without giving away the secret, they could see that a new friendship was budding.

Marthona breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Folara and Zelandoni. She was grateful that situation had apparently defused itself, with a little help from Ayla. She cared a lot about Marona and didn't want to see her in any more pain. She went through enough when Jondalar left on his journey with Thonolan. The young woman was heartbroken and even though everybody did what they could to help her, it took her a long time to get over him. It had to have caused her a lot of pain when he finally returned, not to go through with their promise to mate, but with another woman he was desperately in love with.

Marthona and Folara had discussed it last night and tried to make themselves available to her if she needed someone to lean on, but she seemed to be handling it well on her own. Marthona was glad to see the two young women become friends rather than start a nasty feud.

Zelandoni was also glad to see the subtle tension end. She sympathized with Marona, she had been there herself. Jondalar was a hard man to get over, but Zelandoni had had a few revelations from the Mother about this new mysterious woman in their midst. She knew that Ayla and Jondalar were meant to be together, that the Mother had sent him on his journey just for the purpose of finding her and bringing her home with him. The Mother had specific plans for her and Jondalar was a part of them

The celebrating went on late into the night. Jondalar and Ayla were the center of attention for hours. Telling stories, dancing and joking all had their turn and more than one bladder of blackberry wine was emptied and refilled over and over again. Ayla knew that her morning after tonic would be in high demand when they all woke. When they were finally able to return to their hearth, they were both exhausted.

"Did you have a good time?" Jondalar asked her, finally able to take her in his arms. He had been dying to get her alone all evening but she seemed to be having such a good time that he didn't want to interrupt. They had danced and joked all night but what he really wanted he couldn't do in front of everybody else.

"Yes, I had a wonderful time. I really like Marona, she seems like such a sweet person."

"That's the first time I've ever heard anyone describe Marona as 'sweet'. Don't get me wrong, she is a good person, just don't make her mad. She has the temper of a lion caught in a trap!" he replied.

"Well you must have loved her a little, you were going to mate her," Ayla quipped.

"Yes, I did love her, just not the way you love someone you're going to mate. Not the way I love you," he finished softly.

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Really? Why don't you show me." She looked him deep in the eyes and saw his intense desire for her.

He bent to take her mouth with his and slowly, he lowered her to the furs. "I told you I would take you up on that kiss later... well, it's later." He said and he reached under her tunic to softly knead her breast.

She giggled and started to remove his clothes. "Finally!" she said.

--

Ayla was up early, despite the late night. She left the hearth quietly, so she wouldn't wake Jondalar, and went outside to see the horses. Wolf got up slowly, stretched, and silently padded after his mistress. With all the activity he had felt rather neglected the day before and wasn't willing to let her out of his sight today. Ayla approached the horses with a smile and a silent greeting. Stroking Whinny's neck and quietly talking to her, she felt Wolf brush up against her leg.

"Hey you!" she said squatting down to ruffle his fur. "I know, I haven't been paying enough attention to you, have I? Well everything is new here to me too, you know. We'll all get used to it soon enough I'm sure. Hey, how would you like to go hunting with me this morning? We could get in a quick trip before everyone else wakes up!" The thought of spending a few hours alone both excited and somehow calmed the woman. "Would you like to go too Whinney? I think you and Racer could use some exercise. We'll all go, maybe we could find something good for dinner tonight. You guys stay here for a minute while I get my sling and spear thrower." She signaled to the animals to wait where they were and snuck back into the cave.

She went to her hearth and found what she needed and checked on Jondalar again before she left. He was still sleeping peacefully when she left the hearth again. As she passed Folara and Ric's hearth she saw Folara watching her sleepily. She waved and held up her sling, showing her where she was going. Folara smiled and nodded slightly, then snuggled back down into her furs and closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to get up yet.

Ayla left the cave and signaled to the animals to come with her to the bank of the river. It wasn't really a river, just a large stream that ran not to far from the cave. After a morning drink and taking a minute to go relieve herself, Ayla jumped lightly on Whinny's back and headed off into the woods. The forest wasn't very thick here, so they just wondered slowly through the trees. Whinney stopped to graze here and there and Racer never did stray far from his dame. Ayla was in no hurry and enjoyed the relaxing outing. Wolf nosed through the fallen leaves from the year before, and finding some enticing scent, ran off into the denser part of the forest. Ayla didn't bother to call him back, letting the animal enjoy some freedom as well.

Whinney had noticed a particularly tempting patch of grass and was slowly making her way over to it, carrying Ayla with her, when Ayla heard a branch snap behind her. She didn't move or show any indication that she had heard the noise, but she must have let Whinney know that she wanted to move in that direction. The horse slowly started to turn around, allowing Ayla a better view of the trees behind her. The large roe deer didn't detect any danger, obviously the horse wasn't any threat and wasn't showing any signs of nervousness either, so she calmly went about her morning forage. Ever so slowly, Ayla brought her spear-thrower up, quietly sliding a spear in place as she did so. At the last moment the deer looked up, sensing something wrong but she had reacted to late. In one swift, smooth cast Ayla launched the spear straight through the deer's chest. The doe tried to leap away, but she was dead before she ever left the ground.

Ayla jumped off the horses back and walked over to the fallen animal. She still felt a sense of accomplishment every time she hunted successfully. She sent a silent prayer to her totem and the Mother, thanking him for his protection and her for providing, and slit the deer' s throat to let it bleed. This was a much bigger animal than she had originally planned on hunting today, but she knew it wouldn't go to waste.

She didn't have the travois with her so while the animal bled , she wove some long tough grasses together to make a rope so she could let Whinney pull it to the stream. It wasn't far, so it didn't have to be perfect. The task was done quickly and she went about attaching some of the ropes around the heavy animal, the rest she wrapped around Whinney's chest. She was again grateful for her friend's strength as the horse pulled the animal closer and closer to the water. When they finally reached the bank, Ayla gave the horse a grateful hug and untied her so she could roam unencumbered for a while

After untying the deer, she made the first slit from anus to throat. While she was stripping the animal of its hide, she heard voices behind her, coming from the direction of the cave. She finished getting the hide completely detached and rolled it up so she could scrape it and cure it later.

She turned around to see Marthona, Folara, Marona, and another young woman all heading to the shallow pool in the stream. They all carried soft absorbent skins, clean clothes and a big basket of soap root. It was obvious they were going to bathe. She saw them look her way and gave a short wave. When they saw what she was doing they headed her way.

"Ayla, I knew you were going hunting, but I thought you'd come back with a couple of rabbits or something." laughed Folara. "Would you like some help with that or were you planning to do it all by yourself?"

"I wouldn't mind some help, but I don't want to interrupt your bath. Go ahead if you want, I can finish this part. Marthona, I was wondering if you wanted to dry the meat or use it to feed everybody tonight?" Ayla asked the older woman while making the second cut to remove the inner organs.

"Well, we still have plenty of food from last night's feast, so we might want to dry it. We don't mind helping, we were just going to go with Tarina to the pool. She became a woman today!" Marthona announced proudly. The young girl was obviously embarrassed. Ayla had seen her a few times around the cave, but had never had the chance to meet her.

"She woke with her first moon time this morning, and it's a Zelandonii custom for a group of women of the young woman's choice to accompany any new woman to the bathing pool. They learn how to care for themselves, keep themselves clean, and how to use the absorbent straps. This is also the time where the learn about first rites and can ask any questions they might have without embarrassment," Marona explained. " Tarina requested us three to go with her this morning, but we can help you first. There's no sense in getting clean if we're just going to get bloody when we're done."

"Well, if you really want to help, I need to get the travois from my hearth so Whinney can bring it back to the cave. I think it would be a lot easier to cut it up to dry a little closer to the cave."

"Go ahead and get it , We'll take care of the organs." Marthona said.

"I'll be right back." Ayla said as she started back to the cave. She ran lightly around the bend and reached the cave quickly. She walked into the dim interior, as she walked through she saw Marnev eating breakfast at his hearth. She smiled to him and he waved a greeting in return. Jondalar was just leaving the hearth as she entered.

"There you are! Folara said you went hunting with your sling early this morning, did you not find anything?" Jondalar asked after giving her a good morning kiss.

"Yes I did, it was just to big for me to carry home by myself. I'm just here to get the travois and poles. I have a roe deer down by the stream. Marthona and some others are there with it so I could come and get it." she told him while pulling out the long slender poles she use for the contraption. "How are you feeling this morning? You drank quite a bit of blackberry wine last night."

"I'm feeling fine, but Joharran and Ric are another story. They both have been walking around holding their heads and shushing everybody all morning. I think they could use some of your 'morning after' tea." He laughed. "I think they were trying to out do each other last night, but I'm not sure who won!"

"We did get a little distracted didn't we?" she asked with a slow smile.

He came to her and took her in his arms, "I'll take a distraction like that any day!" He kissed her, loving the feel of her in his arms. She returned the kiss with unexpected fervor.

"Me too!" she said when he released her, "but, right now I have to get back to the deer before it attracts unwanted attention."

"Hold on, I'll go with you."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Marthona, Folara, and Marona are there with Tarina. She became a woman today, and they're there to use the bathing pool."

"Oh, well then, you're probably right."

"If you want, you could start some water boiling, and I'll make something to help your brother and Ric when I get back. It'll just take a few minutes for Whinney to haul the deer close to the cave."

"I'll have it ready when you get here."

"Thanks, I'll be right back"

When Ayla returned with Whinney and the deer just a little while later. She had left the other women at the waters edge, so they could finish their ritual. Tarina had seemed a little anxious to get on with it, so Ayla waved off their continued offers of help and told them she could handle it from here. She had thanked them for their help and led Whinney back to the cave.

When she reached her hearth, she found Jondalar, Joharran, Ric, and a few others she hadn't had a chance to meet yet. Jondalar, as promised, had everything ready for her herbal tea remedy.

"Oh good, you're back. I've been telling these guys about the tea you made for the Mamutoi whenever they had a little too much bouza at the feasts. I think they all are willing to try anything right about now!" Jondalar said with a wry smile.

She smiled at the hearth full of people. " I'll have it ready in just a few moments, I just have to get the right herbs brewing."

They watched her as she prepared the brew. Her quick, confident actions assured them that she knew what she was doing. It wasn't long and she had a hot, steaming cup for each of them. They each thankfully accepted the cups of what was promised to be a medical miracle. As far as they were concerned, if it would stop the pounding in their heads, they would be happy.

"Ayla, did you get a chance to meet Tholaran or Solaria yet? They are from the eighth cave, and are two born together. They just happened to be here for a visit when we returned from our journey." Jondalar introduced the brother and sister.

Ayla would never have guessed that they were even related let alone twins. Their looks were so opposite, they didn't even look to be from the same family. Tholaran was tall, almost as tall as Jondalar, and reed thin, with dark hair and olive skin. He wasn't a handsome man, but seemed to have a reserved aura of intelligence about him. Solaria, on the other hand was short, not much taller than a child, and a little on the chubby side. With blond hair, bright green eyes and a perfectly angelic face, she could melt the heart of any man.

"Ayla, I'm so happy to meet you! Everybody has been talking about you, what with the horses, a wolf and all the wondrous things you have brought with you, not to mention your rather unique background! Why, you even won the heart of the much sought after, and very elusive, Jondalar! It's wonderful to finally get to talk to you in person. I wanted to come see you sooner, but you seemed so busy all the time that I thought it better to wait. I really don't feel all that badly, but I thought it would be nice to finally come talk to you, I didn't want you to think that I held anything against you, after all." Solaria said all of this in one long breath, and was about to continue, when Ayla prudently stepped forward with her hands held out in the formal manner.

"It's nice to meet you Solaria, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to talk to you sooner, I have been a little rushed since we arrived." Ayla offered the bubbly young woman an apologetic smile.

"Oh, it's alright, I understand, You've had a lot of people to meet, and just getting settled in, you wouldn't have a lot of extra time for chatter, which is what everybody tells me I'm best at anyway... My brother says I do enough talking for both of us."

When Ayla turned to greet the quiet man, all she received was a tight smile and a slight nod. He seemed a little uncomfortable with her, so she returned his nod with a smile and left it at that. She made a mental note that the twins' personalities were as different as their looks.

"What did you do with the deer? I thought I might help you with it, if you want." Jondalar asked when everybody left to recover at their own hearths.

"It's still out by the front of the cave, Marnev said he would watch it for me for a few minutes. I was just going to be gone for a minute, so I better get back out there, but you can come with me if you want."

"Sure, just let me get my knife. We can cut up the meat together."

"Have you seen Wolf? He disappeared while we were hunting this morning," Ayla asked as they were cutting up the last bit of meat. With both of them working on it, it hadn't taken long to get the meat cut up and started drying. She had scraped the hide and prepared it for someone to make a fur or some leather, then put it in the frozen storage for someone to use when they needed it.

"He was around for a while when you were down by the stream, but he must have went exploring again." Jondalar told her.

"Well, I'm sure he'll come back soon, he never passes up a free meal."

"Yeah, the little mooch. Aren't you supposed to go to Marona's hearth this morning? To learn about making wine?"

"Yes we were, but she was picked to go to the pool with Tarina, and they've been busy ever since they got back. That's all right, we can always do it tomorrow."

Just then Joharran came running out of the cave, "Ayla! What did you put in that tea? My headache is completely gone! I feel great!" Ayla only smiled.

"I told you it really worked. Talut used to beg her to make him some after festivals." Jondalar told him.

"I'm glad you feel better Joharran, I know how bad those headaches can get." Ayla said.

"Ayla, I must admit, I was doubtful of your healing abilities. I didn't think flatheads could really practice medicine, I'm sorry. I will not doubt you again."

"It's alright Joharran, a lot of people have felt that way. It doesn't make me happy, but it's true. The Clan have had more years than you could imagine to build their healing knowledge. You must remember that they never forget what they've learned, and all their knowledge is passed down from generation to generation. Iza, my adoptive mother, didn't even know how much she knew, if she needed the knowledge it was just there. I could never have learned as much as she knew. Iza was the highest ranked medicine woman in all the clans at the Clan gathering, because she was the best."

"I believe you now, it's just amazing that's all. What do you put in that drink anyway?"

"Well," Ayla hesitated, people normally didn't ask a medicine woman about their magic, "There was some willow bark for the pain, some lavender to calm you, a few different herbs for energy, and raspberry leaves for flavor."

Joharran laughed, "I didn't really expect you to tell me. Most Zelandonia won't reveal their magic to anyone. I just was wondering about..."

They were interrupted by Marathon's scream. "Oh Doni! Willomar!"


	8. Chapter 8

"It's his fault! Such a deformed infant should never have been allowed to live. Does this not prove it?" Broud was in a typical rage. "He made our hunt unlucky, now I have lost another one of my best hunters."

"It was not my doing Broud, if you thought to use more caution in your hunt plans you would not have lost yet another hunter. You can blame me and my deformity all you want, but what about the hunts I didn't go on? Who was responsible for the deaths of those hunters?" Durc replied with more than a little derision.

The other men watched this in stunned silence, they were not used to such open conflict. Many could see that Durc was headed for trouble, even though most of them agreed with him. They all had seen what had happened and it was not Durc's fault. Broud was just too careless. He had given the signal to attack at the wrong time and all the men knew it but they would never have said so to his face.

Broud was red with rage. How dare that deformed man disrespect the leader! Who was he to criticize him in front of the other men,

"You are just like your dead mother. How dare you speak to me in such a manner! You, who should never have even been allowed to live, think you can be so insolent to me, the Leader? I will not stand for it! You will no longer be allowed to hunt, I cannot afford to lose any more hunters to your bad luck. You may take a mogur's portion of the hunts, since you are in training for that, and you better learn some respect. I will not always be so lenient with one who does not deserve it" Broud had finished, a little calmer, reminding himself that he had the position and power to destroy this man. He would find an opportunity to use it but not yet, he was not done with him. He spent his nights thinking of ways to make Durc suffer.

Durc held his hands still, but the effort it took to do so was awesome. He felt the blow deliberately dealt to his manhood but silently thought that maybe he would live longer this way. They had already lost four strong hunters since Broud had assumed leadership. Vorn, his adoptive mother's mate, was lost when Broud started a grass fire to spook a herd of Aurochs into a blind canyon, without knowing where all his hunters were first. Vorn had died a painful and ugly death, unnecessarily, because of Broud's impatience. Three more had fallen after that, almost one each season since Broud took control. He refused to listen to anyone, not even Brun. When Durc had his manhood hunt earlier this year, he had made a quick clean kill and Broud reluctantly allowed him manhood status. He had been lucky so far, he had managed to survive the hunts despite Broud's deliberate attempts to put him harm's way.

Brun watched the son of his mate with regret in his heart. He knew that Durc was right and saw the effort that it took him to control himself. He managed admirably. Durc should have been leader, he would do a better job than Broud ever could. Brun had hoped that Broud would eventually grow into a capable leader, now he could see that it would never happen. He was too immature, too volatile, he had no self-control and he was too selfish. This Clan had never been so unprepared. With all of the deaths, there weren't enough hunters to provide enough stores for winter and now with Durc not allowed to join them, it would only get worse. He shook his head, only to be pinned with a baleful glare from the son of his mate

Broud saw the contempt in Brun's eyes and it only made him more angry. He had always taken their side! First hers and now her son's. Why could he not see? It was all their fault. From the beginning, they both had been insolent and lazy. Well, he had taken care of the mother, now he just had to get rid of the son, then all would be well with the clan. He knew there had been a lot of deaths and he blamed that woman and her son, but he knew that Brun blamed himself. Broud knew that Brun regretted making him leader, he could see it every time the mate of his mother looked at him. Well, he would show him! When Durc was gone, everything would be fine.

Durc was silently fuming. _I will not let him beat me!_ he thought to himself. _It won't be much longer. When I have learned everything I need to know, I will leave._ The purpose of the dreams had finally been revealed. Last night after the strange dream about his mother, sleep had been slow in coming. When he had finally fallen back to sleep, he had had a dream that seemed to explain what they were for...

_Durc watched as the land passed by quickly. This dream was different. He was not soaring over the land, rather he was being carried along the ground, almost as if on the wind itself. He was going north and for some reason, he felt he was being directed some where. He was going across a vast plain with nothing but stunted trees and grass. He traveled for what seemed like forever across this same plain but then came upon a small valley. Here he slowed to a walking pace but still did not govern his own direction. He picked his way down a steep cliff almost as if he knew where he was going. When he reached the bottom he saw a lush green valley, an oasis in the middle of a dead, dry land. A river ran through the valley on the right and traveled as far as he could see to where it turned around a cliff that jutted out into the middle, making a narrow passage that the river ran through.__way to the cave until he was closer but then saw a steep, well traveled path. He traveled to the top of the path and stopped. He looked around at the valley behind him and noticed a large pile of bones at the base if the rock outcropping. He wondered how it had gotten there, but the thought no more than entered his mind before he was shocked to the core by the tremendous roar behind him. He turned around very slowly and came face to face with the most massive cave lion he had ever seen.__have Nezzie all to myself for a moment!"_

It was a beautiful place and as he walked across it, he noticed a herd of horses at the end. Suddenly what he guessed was the lead mare lifted her head in alarm. She snorted, neighed a warning, turned and ran, with the rest of the herd following her. Durc wondered what had startled her as he crossed the stream. He was still walking when he notice dark hole in the cliff face, even as he saw it he changed direction and headed toward it. He could not see a

Fear raced through him. The lion stood and stared at him for a moment then let out another halfhearted roar. The tremendous animal seemed confused and for a moment, the lion cocked his head and looked to be listening to some unknown source. If it wasn't a life or death confrontation, Durc would have almost found it comical. Suddenly, the lion yawned and laid down, sprawling his bulk in front of Durc with his huge paws in the air and his tongue lolling out of the side his mouth.

Durc was too terrified to move. The lion laid there for a moment and then, with almost transparent disappointment, slowly rose back to his feet. He sat for a moment, licking his paws to clean his huge reddish mane, then walked toward Durc. He approached slowly, stopped a few paces away and searched the air for a scent. When he was satisfied, he padded the last few feet and rubbed his girth against Durc's legs. Durc didn't know what to think, he only prayed to Ursus to protect him and keep him safe. Obviously the cave lion was supposed to hold some meaning for him and while he knew it was his mother's totem, he didn't think that would protect him from the slightly more predatory, realistic variety.

He was trying to figure why the lion didn't attack him when, again, he was swept away. He left the small valley quickly and passed the herd of horses as he traveled west. He saw the sun set and rise again and still he moved west. He was farther north than he had been on previous trips through his dreams. He was unfamiliar with this landscape and didn't know where he was but that didn't matter. He was here for a reason, if he could just figure out what it was. He made a point to memorize the landscape, picking out landmarks that he could see from his vantage point that would still be recognizable from the ground. He passed a blind canyon and thought he saw something in the distance. He drew closer and saw a group of people traveling across the plain but the sight that greeted him put fear in his heart. Were these spirits?

Some of the people were walking but some were riding the backs of horses! As he watched they stopped by a small stream to rest. He stopped as well and slowly wandered his way through the people. He saw the ones on the horses jump to the ground. That reassured him a little. From behind him he heard a sound he recognized from his childhood. He whipped around to see a bear of a man with bright red hair laughing as he picked up a woman and swung her in a big circle. The sound of the laughter made him think of his mother.

"Talut! Put me down, I need to take the horses to the water."

"Latie!" Talut called, "Would you take Star and Storm to the river for a drink? That way I can

Durc didn't understand all the words but this was a language he had heard in his dreams before. A young woman walked forward and took the leads from the red haired giant.

The horses seemed normal enough but they were extremely docile. He started to follow her when he heard someone call his name! He turned quickly, searching for whoever it was that knew of his presence. Until now he had thought that the people in his dreams were unaware of him. He caught the eyes of an impossibly old man staring at him.

"Do not fear Durc," the man signed, "you are being shown the way. You must learn all you can, quickly! I have been told of your coming and you must leave your clan soon or Broud will find a way to hurt you. When the time comes, come to me and I will explain all."

Durc, still staring at the man in shock, realized he was speaking properly and not with the loud voices of the Others. He watched the man start to turn away, then turn back.

"Time is running out! You are the chosen one. You will bridge the gap between them. Your Mother was the beginning, and so you are the end." With that he turned away.

Durc had woke with a sense of urgency. He must get ready, the time was coming soon.

--

Ayla, Jondalar, and Joharran all turned in time to see Marthona collapse to the ground. Ayla started toward her, then saw what it was that made her faint and ran in the opposite direction, shouting orders as she went.

"Jondalar, help your mother. Joharran, get somebody to get the largest skin you have and get water boiling, quickly! Then get Zelandoni out here to help me. Do it now if you want him to live!" That started them both scrambling to obey her.

As she reached the two men just entering the camp, she started assessing the damage. She had not met either one, but she knew who they were. With one supporting the other, they half walked, half dragged themselves a few more paces. The uninjured man laid down his burden and about collapsed himself. "Are you Willomar or Voctovan?" She asked, addressing the uninjured man

"I am Voctovan, who are you ?" He asked in return

"I'm Ayla, I'm a medicine woman. Can you tell me what happened to him?"

"We were just a few days away, on our way to the sixth cave to do some trading, when we were attacked by a mountain lion. He jumped on Willomar from behind, we didn't even see him coming. Willomar managed to get him off his back, but then he tripped backward over a tree root. Before I could get a spear out to help him, the lion attacked again. This time he ripped open his abdomen and then got his leg. I tried to help him, but I couldn't get a good shot at the lion before he did more damage. I finally got a clear shot and killed it with my spear, but it was too late. I tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure on the wounds but I'm no Zelandoni. When the bleeding slowed a little, I got him some willow bark and made him some tea for the pain. We stayed there for a little while, I don't remember, it seemed like a year but when he spiked that fever, I knew I had to get him home. I carried him most of the way, but he insisted on trying to walk. It made the bleeding start again! Oh Doni! I'm so sorry, if I had only been able to help him more, he might have been alright, but now..." The man broke off, almost in tears

"Calm down, he's not gone yet. You got him home, that's what's important. I think I can still help him. You probably saved his life." Ayla spoke while examining the injured man. He had scratches and lacerations all over him, but the real worry was the deep gashes across his lower abdominal cavity. She could see the lion had done a lot of muscle damage, but didn't think he had gotten any internal organs. He also had a similar wound across his right thigh, this one not as deep.

The rest of the cave members were beginning to gather around her, trying to see Willomar. Zelandoni shoved her way through the crowd and crouched down near Ayla. "How is he?" she asked, great concern in her eyes when she saw the wounds the lion had inflicted.

"He's badly hurt, but I think I can help. I have a new technique that I used on Jondalar"s leg, that I think might work here. I need someone to help me move him. Do you mind if we use your hearth? It's bigger, and I will need the room. I will also need an assistant, will you help me?"

"Yes, of course, to both questions."

"Alright. Ric I need you to help me move him to Zelandoni's hearth but be very careful, I don't want to make the bleeding any worse."

Ric jumped to her aid, and as they were carrying him through the cave, she called Marnev to her side. "Marnev, go to my hearth and get the otter skin medicine bag. Bring it to me, then go tell Jondalar that I need a sewing awl, he'll know what I mean. Hurry child, there is no time to waste."

Marnev ran to do as she asked. She and Ric lay the man down on Zelandoni's furs. She saw a big skin of water put on to boil and silently sent a prayer of thanks to her totem for all the people willing to help.

"Zelandoni, do you know datura?" At the woman's nod, she said, "Good, When Marnev gets here with my bag, would get it out for me? I need to start a decoction, he will need to be heavily sedated for what I need to do. It will be in a leather pouch with a mammoth hair string in a triple knot. It should be right on top."

Ayla took out her knife and proceeded to cut away Willomar's tunic and leggings. When she saw the wounds exposed fully, her worry increased. Infection had set in, as it does quickly with cat scratches. The skin and muscle were badly torn, and he had a fever. The blood had clotted some around the edges, but the deeper parts were still seeping, some not so slowly. She left the man for a moment to prepare some of the things she would need to treat him. She got out four smaller bowls and dipped out some of the now boiling water into each of them. Zelandoni handed her the medicine bag and she smiled gratefully.

Not stopping to talk she retrieved the yarrow, clover and wormwood from the bag and set about making a antiseptic wash for the wounds. In the first bowl she put the clover leaves and set them aside to steep, she would use these to wash the wounds. In the second bowl she crushed the yarrow and wormwood into the steaming water and set it beside the fire to let the water draw out the medicinal properties of the plants. She would use it for a poultice later. It would help draw out the infection. The third bowl she used to make a calming tea for both Marthona and Voctovan. In the fourth bowl, she poured some meat broth and some oats and set these aside as well.

"What's that one for?" Zelandoni asked.

"He'll be hungry when he wakes up. It will still be awhile but the oats take a while to soften." She said, smiling at the other woman. "We still have a lot to do before we get to that point but it's best to have something ready. I think the clover has steeped long enough, I need a soft piece of leather to wash the wounds with, do you know where I can get some?

"Yes, I'll be right back" She got up and headed to the dry storage.

While she was gone, Jondalar rushed up to the hearth. "I found the awl you needed. I kind of had to tear apart the hearth to find it, but here." He told her handing her the tiny implement. "How is he?"

"He's doing all right for now. I still need to wash the wounds. After that I will sew up the deepest gashes like I did with your leg, and put something on them to draw out the infection. I might need to make some repairs to the muscle as well, but I don't think the lion got any of his organs. If he hasn't lost too much blood, he will live."

Just then Zelandoni returned with some soft cloths for Ayla to use. She gave them to the woman and sat at the fire to pray. She could at least help in that way. Ayla returned to her patient with the bowl of antiseptic wash and the bowl of datura that Zelandonii had started for her. She gently lifted the man's head and slowly fed him the bitter liquid. He coughed a bit, but eventually swallowed the medicine. It would put him in a deep, painless sleep. Then she dipped the cloth in the clover decoction and used it to wash the wounds. The scratches on his stomach and leg were the worst, but she found some more on his back. She also found a small bite wound on his left shoulder but it was minor compared to the rest. She washed it thoroughly and turned back to the more serious wounds. After washing away the dried blood, she could see that there was some extensive damage to the muscles in his abdomen but just tissue damage to the leg. With the dried blood gone, some of the bleeding had started again, so she worked quickly.

"Zelandoni, could you hand me that cord of sinew?"

The woman handed her what looked like wooden stick. She watched as Ayla took a stone and pounded the fibrous material away, and separated a few thin threads from it. These she soaked in the antiseptic solution and then did the same with the sewing awl. After making sure it was clean, she threaded the softened sinew through the awl. Taking a deep breath and sending a silent plea for help to her totem and the Mother, she examined the muscle damage in his stomach. She used her fingers to place the muscles back where they belonged, but like Jondalar's leg, they didn't stay. She decided a few internal stitches were going to be necessary. She asked Zelandoni to hold the muscle in place and she complied, though she was a little green. Ayla, as gently as possible, pierced the muscle with the awl and stitched it back into the proper position. She looked critically at her work and added two more just to be on the safe side. She indicated that Zelandoni should let go and heard the woman's indrawn breath when the muscle stayed in place. Ayla smiled a relieved smile at the woman.

"Did your clan mother teach you that? I've never seen such an advanced technique!" The woman's amazed look made her smile again but she shook her head

"No, I was in the same situation with Jondalar's leg in my valley. I had to come up with a way to hold the muscle in place then too. It seemed like a logical idea and it worked."

"It seems to be working now too! I would never have thought of it."

"Well, I was desperate. I knew he had to live and I knew he wouldn't have if I couldn't keep his leg wound closed." she explained.

Ayla turned back to the matter at hand. Next, she pulled the surface of the wound together, it was quite a bit longer than Jondalar's wound and was going to take more stitches. Again Zelandonii held it in place for her while she placed the stitches. It took more than twenty in all, and was agonizingly slow work. Ayla was sweating profusely by the time she was done. Then they had to repeat the process with his thigh but this didn't take as long because there was no muscle to repair. The leg wound was not as long and therefore didn't require as many stitches either. When they were finally finished, Ayla was shaking from fatigue. The concentration necessary for this procedure made her weak. She sat back to examine her handiwork. The wounds were still and angry red, but they stayed closed.

Ayla thanked the other woman for her help and got up to get the yarrow and wormwood leaves she had still soaking in hot water. She checked the temperature, to make sure it wouldn't burn the tender skin, and brought it over to the man. She made a warm poultice for each wound and applied it directly to the stitched areas. This would help draw out any infection that had already set in and keep the stitches moist until she was sure she would not have to reopen the wounds. She also added some to the small puncture wounds on his shoulder from the cat's bite. She wrapped his shoulder, stomach and leg, and checked his other wounds. They seemed to be well on their way to healing.

She sat back with a relieved sigh. She would still prepare some things to strengthen his blood and help his body heal but she had basically done all she could. She got up once more to make some willow bark tea for his fever and to get the meat broth she had made for him earlier. She brought these things back to his bedside and set them down. It would reduce the fever and reduce the pain when he woke.

"He'll sleep for some time yet, but I think he should be alright. His breathing is even and unstrained and his heartbeat is strong. When he wakes, the willow bark should help alleviate some of the pain. He will probably be a little confused if he sees me here, so I will bring Marthona in to sit with him when he's closer to wakening. I'll make something to help his body replace some of the blood he's lost and the thickened broth is here too, in case he's hungry. I've done all I can for him for right now, so you can go tell the rest of the cave that he's alright. They may come see him, one at a time, until he's stronger. Oh, and if you would please take some of this tea to Marthona and Voctovan," she said, picking up the last, and as yet, untouched bowl. "It will calm them and help them relax. They can be no good to Willomar in their condition. It will also help them sleep later, when otherwise worry would keep them awake,"Ayla told the Zelandoni, handing it to the Holy woman.

Zelandoni looked at her critically. She had cared for Willomar with a strength and skill that was astounding, then proceeded to care for patients Zelandoni didn't even realize _were_ patients. The woman was exhausted, but she had a feeling it would be pointless to try to get her to leave Willomar right now. She tried anyway.

"Ayla, why don't you go get something to eat and rest for a few minutes, I can stay here with him for a moment." Zelandonii offered.

"That's alright, I'd like to stay with him, just in case. Thank you so much for your help, I don't think I could have done it without you."

"Right now Ayla, I think you could do anything you wanted, all by yourself. I'll go tell the others what has happened, and give them this tea. Don't worry, I won't let them all come in at once," she said when she saw the healer's worried look. She turned to leave, then looked back at the amazing younger woman "You know, your adoptive mother was right. You are a born healer Ayla, perhaps the best I've ever seen. I hope you find a permanent home here. We need you."

The tears in the Ayla's eyes said all the thanks she needed.

--

Ayla sat by his side for a few more minutes before somebody scratched on the hide covering the door. "Come in." Ayla called softly. Marthona ducked in, tears streaming down her face. She walked slowly over to his side. Looking at him she saw how badly he had been hurt and grew even more pale. "How is he doing? Please tell me the truth, Ayla, is he going to live?"

Ayla smiled at the scared woman, "He was hurt pretty badly and was in shock but Zelandoni and I have done all we can. I sewed up his leg and his stomach, put the muscles back in place and got the bleeding to stop. That was the biggest danger, his losing too much blood. The fever is from the infection but I have given him something to help with that and to draw the infection from the wounds, now it's up to him. He will sleep for a while, I had to give him something strong to make sure he slept thought the most painful parts of the treatment, and after he wakes up he will be sore. I can give him more medicine for the pain then. If he regains his appetite quickly, it will help him. His body will need the nutrition to help him heal. He is a strong man, I think he will be fine, it will just take some time." Ayla explained all this to the woman as gently as possible. Marthona listened to all she had to say then broke out in a new freshet of tears.

As she cried, Ayla held her, crooning softly under her breath. When her tears were spent, Ayla released her, and looked her in the eyes, "I really believe he will be alright, I would not tell you that otherwise."

"I know, It's just when I first saw him... All I could see was blood everywhere. I was so scared, I don't even know what happened next. All I remember is waking up to Jondalar's big, and worried, blue eyes. He had even carried me to my furs. By then, you had already brought Willomar here. I was so worried about him, I can't lose another mate! I've lost two already, in one way or another. I don't think I could bear it another time. While Jondalar was on his long journey, I passed the leadership back to Joharran again so Willomar and I could spend the last of our lives together without the responsibilities of the whole cave on our shoulders. If I lose him, I have nothing left." she finished.

"You are not going to lose him and even if you did, you would still have a whole cave of people who love and respect you. The loss of a loved one is hard, I know, but you are not done with life yet, you still have many things left in store for you. You and Willomar both." Ayla spoke with compassion born of experience. She saw the pain buried deep in this woman and it called out to her. She too had lost many loved ones in her life and not always to death. Ayla couldn't help but think she was referring to Dalanar. She had been told of their love and what it cost them both to scatter the hearth. Sometimes love wasn't enough.

Marthona sat with Willomar for a few minutes before Ayla spoke again, "Marthona, it will be a while before he's awake enough to know you are here. Why don't you get some rest while you can, the next couple of days will be hard on all of you. I will still be here and so will Zelandoni. We will come get you if he wakes or anything changes. Please, go get something to eat and lay down for a while. He will be fine, I promise."

The older woman gave a soft sigh and nodded. "Alright, but please send someone for me if he wakes up." At Ayla's nod she leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly then got up to leave. "Ayla, Thank you. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I will never forget this."

The Zelandonii came to see him one by one as the afternoon passed. As Willomar slept on and the people who loved him came and went, Ayla grew more and more tired. Finally, Jondalar and Zelandoni both entered together. When Jondalar reached down to help Ayla off the floor, she started to protest.

"I can't leave him yet, Jondalar. He could wake at any time."

"You are going to our hearth to eat and rest." Again she started to argue and Jondalar spoke over her protests, "Ayla, you are tired, you need to eat. Zelandoni will sit with him and send somebody for you if she needs you. You need to remember that it's not just your life anymore, you have a baby in there that you need to take care of too. Take your own advice, Medicine Woman, you need rest too. If I know you, you will be very busy caring for him for the next few days, so like you told Marthona, rest while you can." And with that he led her out of Zelandoni's hearth and back to their own.

Folara was there preparing something to eat for them, and as they walked in, she handed each of them a platter. The food smelled wonderful, and Ayla heard her stomach growl. She hadn't realized how hungry she was! She still, however, felt a little bit of shame for having forgotten all about getting Jondalar something to eat. She turned to Folara. "Thank you so much, I had forgotten about preparing a meal," she said, smiling her gratitude.

Folara just stared at her for a moment, stunned. Then said, "Ayla, You just spent the entire afternoon saving the life of the man of my mother's hearth and your sitting there thanking me for fixing a meal?" Folara shook her head and looked at Ayla with tears in her eyes. "It is I who should be thanking you. I don't know what we would have done without him and you gave him back to us. Fixing a meal for you and my brother here is not that much in repayment. The whole cave owes you our thanks."

"Folara, it is my duty to help people. You owe me nothing. It is what I was trained for, I could no more have stood by and watched a man in trouble without doing something to help him, than I could have cut of my own foot. I am a Medicine Woman, it is who I am."

"Yes you are, but I don't think that's all you were meant to be." They all turned as one to see who had spoken.

--

Durc started his preparations for his journey in earnest the next day. He had always asked a lot of questions but it was nothing compared to now. He started with the basics, trailing the women around, asking about how to find and recognize edible plants. This flustered and confused the women but they provided him with the knowledge he asked for.

His half-clan brain made this a little easier for him than it had been for his mother. He had the memory capacity of the clan, so that all he learned he was able to retain without repetition. Even though these memories weren't stored in the male-adapted part of his brain, the Others-half of his brain made learning new things easier. He was a perfect combination of the two, with the best assets of both races and he took full advantage of it. He quickly stored away all the information they supplied, and pressured for more.

When he thought he knew enough about gathering foods to survive, he moved onto cooking. Making a pest out of himself, he constantly watched and questioned the women whenever they prepared meals. They thought his interest in the women's duties strange but then, Durc had always been different. He reminded them of Ayla and it brought fond memories to more than one member of the clan. Durc learned much more and much faster than any of the women would ever have dreamed a man capable of and the women weren't the only ones that noticed.

The men of the cave also watched as Durc endeavored to absorb as much as the women could teach him. At first they thought it was just Durc being Durc but as his unflagging interest continued, they began to question his motive behind it. Only one man had any idea what was behind the sudden change in the young man. Only Brun understood what Durc was doing and why. Though he would never have thought to prepare himself in this way, he could see the wisdom in it and was relieved.

He now knew what Durc was planning and though it hurt to know he would soon be gone, Brun was glad he was leaving. Broud would only find more ways to hurt him and Durc's destiny lay far from here. He was born for a particular purpose. He would be the one to close the gap. If he could have, Brun would have laughed at the mysterious ways of the spirits. He had been having a few dreams of his own and in them he saw Creb.

Durc and Brun were on the practice field. Durc had learned as much as he could from the women and was now honing his hunting skills. He was already better than most of the men with the sling and the bola. Now Brun was giving him pointers with the spear. It was difficult to hunt alone with the spear but it could be done. Durc had finally told the former leader of his last dream and to his surprise, Brun only responded with a firm nod. Durc had expected more of a reaction and it was then that Brun had explained that he had been having dreams as well. He told him of Creb's night time visits and that he knew the purpose of Durc's self-imposed training. He didn't, however, mention the ultimate purpose of Durc's journey. Creb had warned him of the ramifications of Durc learning to much too soon. His journey was intended to be one of self-discovery and perseverance. He had much to learn, about himself and the Others.

"You knew?" Durc asked.

"I was shown. That's why we're here. Creb told me I was to help prepare you to survive alone. You will be traveling a long time. You must be able to survive. You will meet others along the way who will teach you more but I am to start you on your way. I was told that you will be given a sign when it's time for you to go."

"What kind of sign?"

"You will know when you see it, for now we must get you ready."

"What more do I need to know? I can hunt, gather fresh foods, cook, and I am trained in the ways of the spirits. I think that covers all the knowledge I need."

"You have much to learn still Durc. You must learn the ways of the Others. I am the one best able to teach you until you meet them yourself. They have a very different culture than the clan. They are human but very different than us. I remember, when I was very young, there was a man of the Others that stayed with this clan for a time. He was hurt and the mother of my mother helped him. He learned how to speak our language and our ways but when he first arrived it was not easy for him. After he learned to speak properly, he told the mate of my mother some things about the lives of the Others. Then also, I have more personal experience with knowing one of the Others."

"You knew one of the Others? Who?" Durc asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Your mother, Durc."

"My mother was clan! You said she was raised from a child by this clan, what would she know of the Others?"

"Yes, she was raised by our clan and we made her one of us but that did not make her clan."

"I don't understand." Durc was confused by Brun's contradicting words.

"I know you don't, which is why you still have much to learn. Your mother was clan in her heart, she tried very hard to conform to our lifestyle. She wanted to be a good clan woman and in most ways she was but there was something about her, something that wouldn't let her submit to the life of a clan woman. I was told that the women of the Others are considered equal to the men. If your mother was anything like them, I can see why. She had a strong spirit, maybe it was her totem, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" the boy asked, fascinated with this new and sudden insight to the mother he had lost so long ago.

"Because I see that same spirit in you. You have been told all your life that you are deformed, your mother insisted you weren't. She said you were a mixture, a mixture of the clan and her, the Others. She was right. You are not deformed and I thank Ursus everyday that I did not force her to end your life."

Durc knew the circumstances that surrounded his acceptance into the clan. His mother had fought for his life, had been willing to die for him, with him. It was this that had saved him, that and Brun's compassion for a desperate young woman. He had always been grateful to the former leader for his life and so much more. It was Brun that had taught him to be a man, trained him to hunt and protected him from the worst of Broud's wrath. He knew of Brun's deep disappointment in Broud. He knew that he blamed himself for how he behaved as a man. Durc knew Brun wasn't responsible for how Broud was, he was too good, too fair. Some people were just born mean, Broud was one of those people.

"It is that mixture that makes you unique. You have so much of your mother in you, your constant curiosity, your ability to learn the woman's work. Your mother was like that, she taught herself to hunt just by watching the men and she was the best I've ever seen with her chosen weapon. It is a trait of the Others. You are not restricted by your knowledge because you are always learning more. The Clan live by their memories and are limited by them at the same time. You are both, you remember and still learn more at the same time, and in you and others like you, the Clan will live on forever. Creb has told me that the Clan's time is ending."

At Durc's shocked look Brun continued, "No, not right away. We have many generations yet to go but our race is slowly fading. It is your mother's race that will eventually dominate. I am not telling you this to scare you, only so you understand what to expect. Their lives are different, you must learn a new way. Creb told me once that you were Ayla's gift to the clan. I thought that meant that you were meant to stay with us, now I know that he was talking about something else entirely. You are a gift but not just to our clan, but to The Clan. All of us. Your destiny lies away from us, but you will always carry us with you."

Brun's eyes held a sadness Durc had never seen before. It was a rare glimpse of a side of the man that few had ever seen and he felt privileged. Their hands were still for a while, both thinking their own thoughts. Soon Brun continued telling him what he knew of the Others. Stories of his mother and the man from his childhood, nothing specific but enough to help him understand the basic differences in character.

"You will need supplies. I will supply you with some but it will be up to you to gather the rest." Brun told him finally. "It will be difficult since Broud has banned you from the hunts."

"I can always keep the pelts from my own kills. He only banned me from the group hunts, he said nothing about me hunting on my own. I just have to find a place to keep them, somewhere he can't see them." Durc said, mostly to himself.

Brun thought for a moment, then it occurred to him. "I know of a place, it would be perfect." he got up and walked away. Durc was still sitting there when he turned and said, "Well, are you coming?"

Durc jumped up to follow, "Where are we going?"

"To a place your mother showed me..."


	9. Chapter 9

As Larsolan walked up behind them, Ayla was again struck by the seeming resemblance to Creb. She could no longer resist the ingrained response and dropped gracefully to the ground in front of him. Folara looked at her in confusion but Jondalar understood her desire to express her respect for him. He long ago got over the embarrassment he used to feel when she did this, it was the only way she knew to communicate her strongest reverence for a man of great spiritual power. While Larsolan was not a Zelandoni, one could still sense his strong connection with the spiritual realm. He said it was the Mother that gave him his inspiration for his art and he spent many hours in meditation communing with the spirits. Jondalar was about to explain Ayla's sensitivity to this and the meaning behind her gesture of respect, when the man shocked him to the core of his being. Larsolan reached out and tapped Ayla's shoulder.

Ayla looked up with tears in her eyes. He knew! He knew the Clan ways! She made a subtle gesture of respect, and her eyes got even bigger when he returned it.

"Thank you Ayla, please stand up now. Here we honor the Mother, not the individual man. I never had any doubts about the stories of your childhood, but you have just confirmed something for me. Please, sit, there is much to tell," he said gently.

"How did you know? You knew what she was doing! How did you learn the Clan language?" Jondalar was just as wide-eyed as Ayla.

Folara was still confused but Jondalar's questions piqued her interest. Larsolan knew Flathead customs? How could he? He had been born and raised Zelandonii. She also sat, eager to hear what He had to say.

"I know many things young man, I have had many years to learn. As for where I learned about the Clan, that is a long story. It's not all that remarkable and for most of my life I have kept it to myself simply because of the way the Zelandonii felt about the Clan." He looked at them and sighed.

"When I was a young boy I went exploring in the forest, not far from my home cave. I was really just wandering around, not doing much, not paying attention to where I was going. When I saw the mountain lion, I knew I was in trouble. I walked right into his territory and didn't even know it. He attacked, I didn't even have anything to defend myself. That's how I got the scar on my eye. Luckily for me that was all the damage he had managed to inflict, when suddenly, he was thrown off of me. I couldn't see who had helped me because of the blood in my eye but I found out later. The mountain lion was laying by the trunk of a tree, dead. I looked around with my good eye, trying to see who had helped me. At first I couldn't see anyone but then he slowly came out of the shadows. You can imagine my surprise when I saw a young man of the Clan. He came forward slowly, waving his hands at me. I had no idea what he was doing but it was obvious he had been the one to kill the lion.

"He eventually came to sit beside me, still waving his hands. He was trying to tell me something but I didn't know that at the time. Finally, he took something from a fold in his wrap and handed it to me. It was just a piece of leather. I didn't know what he wanted me to do with it. He took my hand and guided the leather to my eye. I had forgotten all about being hurt, the Flathead was just too fascinating. It was all I could do to not to out right stare at him.

"Anyway, as it is with all encounters with someone new, we started trying to communicate. I talked and he gestured, but we weren't getting anywhere. Finally, he tapped his chest and said, "Bruv". I was shocked, I never knew that Flatheads could speak. It was hard to say his name and he tried to correct me a few times, then just nodded. He accepted that it was the closest I could come. Then he tapped my chest, so I told him my name. He had even more trouble with mine than I had with his. He tried but he couldn't even come close. He tapped my chest again and said "Larn". I accepted his version, as he had done for me. So from then on I was Larn to him. He got up then, nodded his head and walked into the trees. He just left, but that was not the last I saw of him.

"When I came back to the cave that day, I told my mother about the mountain lion but not about Bruv, the subject was just too sensitive. After a few days I was allowed out of the cave again and decided to go for a walk again, this time I paid a little more attention. I saw him again that day and every time I left the cave thereafter. We became friends. He taught me his signs and learned to understand our language, though he could never speak it. We spent hours in the woods together that summer and many summers after. I told him about the customs of my people and he told me about his. I could never have imagined that Flatheads led such rich lives. He questioned me constantly about the behavior of the women I had told him about and always ended up shaking his head at me, asking how I could allow them such freedom. I tried to explain about the Mother to him but he just couldn't understand.

"Anyway, we spent many days together until we both became men. Then our lives led us in other directions and we saw each other less and less. I saw him one final time before I left to mate Vaslia at the summer meeting. I told him I would be living at my mate's cave from now on and he wished me well. I never saw him again after that but the summers I spent with him taught me a lot about the Clan and about my own people. I never had any reason to tell anyone about my friendship with Bruv until now." he finished his tale, his eyes losing the distant look of so many people when they thought about the past.

Ayla, Jondalar, and Folara all sat there, still absorbing everything he had told them. They had listened to him with rapt attention, and now questions crowded their minds.

"Why didn't you say something at the meeting? I'm sure the people of this cave would have listened to you. Why would you allow them to treat Ayla like that, even for a short time?"Jondalar asked, more than a little upset now that he knew that Larsolan had know the truth all along.

"I would have said something, but in case you didn't notice, there was no need. Ayla has a way of making people see the truth just by being who she is. There will still be some who ask questions but most people here accept her and her past. The Ninth Cave of the Zelandoni have grown as a people, far more than I had thought. They are much more accepting of differences than they used to be. I can only hope that bodes well for the future."

"Yes, that's true. I'm sorry, Larsolan. I should not have gotten angry with you," Jondalar apologized.

"It is understandable, you love her. I would expect you to try to protect her, even against your own people. Anybody that knows you well, knows how strong your feeling for her is. It could not be otherwise for you, or you would not have brought her home with you." Larsolan spoke wisely and Jondalar blushed. He had forgotten how well Larsolan knew him.

Folara still sat quietly, listening without interrupting. She was fascinated by what she had learned. Now she could not contain her curiosity any longer. "Larsolan, what did you mean, when you said Ayla was meant to be more than a Medicine Woman?" she asked.

"I have been meditating a lot lately, trying to find some inspiration for my painting. Recently, I have been having visions. I was told of a woman who would come, a link between the past and the future. She would carry with her great power but she would not be aware of it. She is the key to the survival of the Zelandonii, not she herself, but she provides it. It is through her that we come to a new age, a new understanding of who we are. There will be great strife before we come of age, but she births peace among all."

"You said you were told, who told you this?" Jondalar asked.

"A man, a man of the Clan." he told him simply, "I can feel his power and it must have been great when he lived."

"What did this man look like?" Ayla asked, barely above a whisper.

"It's funny you should ask that, he had a very distinctive appearance. He was old, and he walked with a limp. He had only half an arm on one side and only one eye. The other was just a scar where the eye should have been."

Tremors ran though her body and goose bumps appeared on her arms, "Creb! It was Creb!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You know this man?" Larsolan asked her, a light of understanding coming to his eyes.

"Yes, He was the sibling of my adoptive mother, I lived at his hearth. He was the most powerful Mogur of the whole Clan."

"Who was this woman you spoke of?" Folara asked, having a feeling she already knew.

"Well, I wasn't sure until now, all I saw of her in my vision was the color of her hair. She was kneeling on the ground, with her face bowed." he said turning back to Ayla, " She had hair the color of the sun. I wasn't sure until I saw your request to speak, Ayla."

"Who was the woman?" Ayla asked, repeating Folara's question, already knowing the answer and trembling at the implications.

"Why, the woman was you Ayla."

"Me! What do I have to do with anything? I have no special powers, I just want to mate with Jondalar and have my child. I want no great destiny." Ayla said.

"None the less, you are a chosen one of the Mother. You are here for a reason, it is not your decision to make. Sometimes the Mother chooses one of her children to help her and she always chooses wisely. She would not have picked you if you were not worthy," Larsolan told her.

"You said there would be strife, what does that mean?" Jondalar asked, more than a little afraid for his soon-to-be mate. Everywhere they had gone, the spiritual leaders have felt a great power in her. He had always know she was special, but this was more than he had expected.

"I was not shown exactly what is to happen but there will be a great struggle. That is all I know. Zelandoni has felt it too."

"She has not said anything to me, maybe you are mistaken," Ayla said hopefully.

"No dear one, he is not mistaken, I too have see this vision. I just had not decided if the time was right to discuss it with you," Zelandoni said, walking through the hearth entrance, giving Larsolan a stern look.

"Is Willomar waking?" Ayla asked, starting to rise.

"No, please sit back down, I just came to check on you when I heard the conversation. I was going to give you some more time to adjust to your new home before I talked to you about the visions I have been having. Do not fear, Ayla, the Mother does have a special purpose for you but you have the inner strength to handle it. One could not have survived the life you have lived so far without it. I would not worry about it, we do not know what is to happen, or when. Just live your life as it comes," Zelandoni told her, trying to reassure her.

"As for not having any special gifts, you have more than you know. Your knowledge of herbs and plants, your skill with weapons and your special relationships with animals, are all very powerful gifts. You are an extremely beautiful and talented woman. Be grateful, these things will take you far. Jondalar tells me you were training with the Mamut of the lion camp before you left, that you may even be a caller. If you would like, I can continue your training, so you will feel more prepared for the coming events, whatever they may be."

"If you feel I should I will, but I only wanted a family, not a life dedicated to the Mother," Ayla said, frustration welling up inside her.

"Ayla, all lives are dedicated to the Mother in some way or another, some more than others but we all serve her purpose. It is only a matter of degree. You have been tested many times and have been found more than worthy. You are a natural leader Ayla, many will follow what you teach. I will help you if you like, but you would do it without my help."

"What is it I am supposed to do? You say I have many powers, I don't really think so but I know the circumstances behind each one. My knowledge of plants comes from years of hard work and training. I was not born knowing these things, I had to learn. My skill with the sling also comes from years of practice and my animals, well, they are my friends. I found them when I was alone in my valley, they helped ease the loneliness. I do not see these things as 'special powers', but gifts from my totem and I have always been grateful for them. If the Mother has a special purpose for me, then I will do my best to fulfill it but how am I supposed to know what it is?"

"Relax Ayla, you will know if the time comes, it may be something you have already done. Who knows, the ways of the Mother are mysterious. Now, I thought you were supposed to be resting? Jondalar has told me that you have been blessed. You must relax and get some sleep while you can, it may be a long night with Willomar."

"Oh Ayla! You are blessed? That's wonderful! I love babies, I can't wait until the Mother blesses me," Folara said, excited about the new life to come.

Ayla gave the young woman a soft smile. "I'm sure you will be before too long, but Zelandoni's right. I do need to get a little sleep. Willomar could wake anytime now, would you mind if I laid down now?"

"Of course we don't mind, we'll just be going now. I'm sorry Ayla, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. I didn't mean to worry you. Please, Zelandoni is right, let the future worry about itself. I'm sure every thing will be fine." Larsolan told her as he guided Folara out of the hearth, "Just get some rest and don't worry about it."

"I'll come see you a little later Ayla." Folara said on her way out.

Zelandoni looked at Ayla; she is more powerful than she knows, she thought to herself. "Did you eat yet?" At Ayla's nod, she knelt down beside her,"Don't worry Ayla, we will be here to help if you need it. If you want, we can start your training again after Willomar gets a little better. I'm going to go back now, Marthona has been sitting with him but I told her I'd only be gone for a few minutes. Get some sleep, I'll come for you later."

"Thank you, I'm just going to lay down for a little while."

"I'll see you later." with that she left the hearth.

"Jondalar, do you think they're right?" Ayla asked as she snuggled into the furs with him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know, we've heard something like it before. Maybe you should continue your training with Zelandoni. What worries me, is the struggle they were talking about. What could that mean.?"

"I don't know, maybe ... I just don't know what to think."

They lay there quietly for a while, both thinking their own thoughts.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, let's get some rest," Jondalar said as he lifted her enough to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. Slowly the worry lines on her forehead smoothed and her breathing became regular as she lost herself in the arms of sleep.

--

"Ayla! Ayla, wake up." Jondalar was shaking her shoulder.

"What? Oh is Willomar waking?" Ayla asked, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and noticed Zelandoni standing behind him.

"No, I thought he should have wakened by now but he still sleeps. I thought maybe you should come check on him."

"Thank you, you're right, he should be awake by now." she said as she noticed lack of sunlight at the mouth of the cave. "Lets go."

She walked to Zelandoni's hearth with the other woman right behind her. When she got there, she checked Willomar's breathing, heartbeat and color. His fever was down and all the other signs were good. Maybe, she thought to herself, I gave him too much datura. No, I only gave him a little and it was not that strong yet.

"I don't know why he's still asleep, all of the signs say that the datura has worn off. His breathing is that of normal sleep, not a drug induced one and his heartbeat is steady, not slowed. The willow bark seems to have helped the fever too." she said noticing the empty bowl and realizing that Zelandoni must have given it to him. "Maybe he is just tired, I don't see anything to worry about. I will need to make him some fresh poultices though, and check on the stitches. If he's not awake by morning, I will give him something to rouse him, but not yet."

Zelandoni breathed a sigh of relief, if Ayla said it was alright, she believed her. She watched as the healer prepared a new poultice for each of his wounds. When she removed the old ones she motioned for Zelandoni to come see.

"Look, the yarrow has drawn out the infection, the redness had lessened, and it's not so puffy. Now you can see the stitches better, they look to be holding and I don't think the scar will be too big."

Zelandoni admired the younger woman's handy work. She was right, the wounds looked much better now. Ayla showed her how to redo the poultices and rewrap them. Then she checked his breathing again and covered the sleeping man.

They sat silently and watched him for a while, and after a few moments, he started to stir. He made slight moaning sounds and waved his hands in the air. Ayla went to his side, trying to make sure his thrashing didn't tear the stitches. She watched as he struggled, still asleep, with some unknown being. He was obviously was having a dream and from the sounds of it, it wasn't a good one.

"No! I won't do it!" he yelled.

Ayla started to restrain him, but after that outburst, he seemed to calm down and resumed a normal relaxed sleep.

"Should we wake him?" Zelandonii asked, concern etching her features.

"No, he's just dreaming. I'm sure he's fine, though I wouldn't want to be in that dream with him." Ayla remarked, a frown on her face.

_"Get rid of them! You know the consequences if you let them stay!" the man said.__rising in his own voice._

"No! I won't do it!" he yelled, angry and fearful at the implied threat.

"They are a disgrace to the Mother! You must make them leave!" the other man said, anger

"They are nothing of the sort, the Mother does not disgrace herself! If you would just open your eyes, you would see." he was trying to remain calm.

"I can't believe you would flout the traditions of our people! If you persist in this you will only bring conflict among our people." the man was livid with rage.

"I am not the one who will bring the conflict. You are a stubborn old man, why won't you listen?" he said sadly.

"Mark my words, you will regret this day! You have until the sun sets five times from now, then you and your people will suffer the judgment of the council!" the other man warned as he and his group turned to leave.

The lone man watched him walk away, wondering if he would in fact, regret this day.

Ayla was there when Willomar opened his eyes.

--

"How are you feeling?" Ayla asked the injured man when his confused eyes focused on her. The man stared at her for a moment, startled.

"Who are you? Where am I ? What happened?..." As he fired these questions at her in rapid succession, he tried to rise. The fire that spread across his lower abdomen quickly brought a grimace of pain, as he fell back to the furs.

"Please don't try to get up, you've been hurt very badly. My name is Ayla, I'm here with Jondalar." Ayla said trying to explain, bringing the cup of willow bark tea to his lips. After a few sips, what she had said sank in.

"Jondalar! Jondalar's dead! Does that mean I'm ..." his fear very apparent on his face, he trailed off.

"No! I'm sorry, I meant that Jondalar returned from his journey while you were out trading. I traveled home with him. Voctovan brought you back to the cave after you were attacked by the mountain lion, do you remember?"

A look of relief crossed his face before he answered , "You mean Jondalar came back? I'm home? I remember the lion, but everything after that is fuzzy. Where is Marthona? I want to see her, and Jondalar." He was still in a great amount of pain and it was an effort for him to speak. Ayla was still helping him lift his head, so she lowered him back to his furs.

"I'm sorry, I was going to have her here when you woke but you slept much longer than expected. It's the middle of the night and I thought I would let her sleep. I promised I would get her when you woke, so I'll go tell her now. Will you be alright for a moment? I will be right back." At his slight nod she got up to leave and she noticed his eyes close in pain.

"The willow bark tea I just gave you should help the pain, but if you need something stronger, just ask. You have some rather nasty wounds and they will be quite painful for a while yet."

"I'm fine for now. Are you a healer?" he asked, slightly out of breath. Ayla had the feeling he was in more pain than he let on.

"I'm a Medicine Woman, yes."

A "medicine woman?" he thought to himself. What a strange way to put it but the knowledge did give him comfort. He seemed to relax a bit but the pain was still intense.

"I'll go get Marthona now." She waited for his acknowledgment before she left the hearth. At his nod, she walked quickly over to Marthona's hearth. She found Zelandoni was already there and the woman was already awake. She had forgotten that the Holy woman was even in the hearth when Willomar had woken, of course she came to get his mate.

Ayla quietly explained that he was awake but still in great pain. She could visit, but not for too long. Marthona nodded and rushed to the central hearth. On her way back they stopped by Ayla's hearth to tell Jondalar that Willomar wanted to see him.

"He's awake." It was more of a statement than question.

"Yes, I went to get Marthona for him. He also asked to see you but I am not sure we should tell him about Thonolan. I don't want to upset him too much," Ayla said, worried.

"You know he will ask about him and we can't lie. We have to tell him," Zelandonii answered, understanding the other woman's fears, but seeing no way around it.

As they walked back into the small space, they realized they wouldn't have to. They all saw the tears coursing down his cheeks and knew Marthona had already told him. Jondalar approached him,

"I'm so sorry, Willomar. I did try to get him to come home but he was determined to follow his mate and her child to the spirit world."

"He had a mate? Then he was happy, at least for a while. That's a comforting thought. Somehow, I knew that I wouldn't be seeing the son of my hearth again but that doesn't make it any easier." He told them, trying to get a grip on his unbearable grief.

Thonolan was the son of his heart and the light of his life. The pain of knowing he was gone was staggering. Since Thonolan had left on his journey, Willomar had often thought of the loving, carefree boy he had helped raise. He had truly missed him while he was away and now it seemed he always would. However, he had helped to raise Jondalar as well and loved him just as much. He was grateful to see that at least one of the sons of his hearth had returned unharmed. He turned his attention away from his inner turmoil for now and focused on the one he had left.

"I am so glad to see you've returned to us. I have missed you, we all have." he said.

"I missed you too. It's good to be home but you need to rest. You've been through quite an ordeal. I'm sorry you had to wake to the news about Thonolan as well. I'm going to go back to my hearth now but I will stop by tomorrow to see you." Jondalar could see the man was already exhausted, even from this small bit of conversation. The news of Thonolan's death couldn't have helped much. He gave a small smile and a wave and left the hearth. Ayla joined him for a moment outside the small space.

"He took that amazingly well, do you think he's really alright?" Jondalar asked her, worried about the man he had loved and respected from his childhood.

"He seems alright for now but I'll keep an eye on him. I think that it made it a little easier to have Marthona there. Zelandoni will help too. Have you talked to her yet? About trying to find Thonolan's spirit so she can help guide him to the spirit world?" she asked.

"No not yet, I was waiting for the right time. I guess now would be as good a time as any."

"Why don't you wait until tomorrow, she'll be busy trying to help Willomar for now."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll tell her about it tomorrow. Are you coming to bed soon?"

"Not for a while, I need to do some things for Willomar. I may sleep here for a few hours. Since he's awake, he may need something stronger for the pain. I want to be close if he needs anything."

"Alright, but take care of yourself too. I'm going to go lay down." he kissed her goodnight and returned to their hearth. Ayla went back to Willomar's side. Marthona was still sitting with him, though it looked as if he may have fallen asleep again.

"How is he?" Ayla asked softly.

"He fell asleep a few minutes ago," she whispered back.

"That's good, he should sleep a lot for the next few days, it will help him heal quickly. Did he seem to be in a lot of pain? I gave him something a little while ago, it should have helped a little by now."

"He said he was hurting a little but it was manageable. He fell asleep not to long after that," Marthona answered.

"You should probably get some sleep, I'm going to make him some more medicine in case he wakes again. I'll stay with him, I took a long nap just for this reason. He'll probably sleep for the rest of the night. Come back in the morning, he should be able to handle longer visits then," Ayla said, smiling gently at the older woman, who was obviously reluctant to leave.

Marthona nodded her agreement. She leaned over and kissed the sleeping man's forehead and rose to leave. Before she went, she grabbed Ayla in a strong embrace, "Thank you." she said.

Ayla smiled in understanding at her. Marthona left the hearth and lay down in her furs thinking of what she had almost lost. She shook her head in wonder at the skill of the woman who had saved him. Who would have ever thought that she had learned it from flatheads. She lay down to sleep, her last thought before sleep claimed her was a thankful prayer to the Mother for sending Ayla to them.

Near morning, Ayla changed his bandages again, making sure the wounds showed no signs of further infection. He moaned a few times while she did it, but did not waken. After she finished, she prepared something a little stronger than willow bark tea for his pain. He would hurt worse when he woke again and she wanted to have something ready. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so she lay down across from him just in case he woke again.

Sleep claimed her quickly, despite the long nap she took. Zelandoni watched the sleeping woman curiously, wondering how much she knew. She, herself, wondered why the woman had been brought here. She had had visions, but nothing was made clear. The spirits speak in riddles, even to those highest in her ranks but she knew the Mother had plans. Yes, she thought to herself, the Mother had big plans for this powerful young woman. As this thought passed through her mind, she wondered what those plans were and what they would mean for the Zelandonii.


	10. Chapter 10

He was hot and thirsty. The heat of the mid-day sun shown down on his golden fur as he shook himself, rose slowly and walked from his shady spot under the trees. He padded to the edge of a long winding river that he had been following for days. After slaking his tremendous thirst, he climbed to the top of a nearby hill. There he lifted his nose into the wind, searching for the scent. He found it and realized it still came from the same direction as before, due south. He had been traveling for days and was far out of his territory. He no longer recognized the area but knew he was going in the right direction.

He was following the scent he had woken up with still in his nose from the vivid dream. He normally didn't dream, or if he did he had never remembered them, but this time he remembered. He could still smell the scent of the creature so like the one who raised him. He knew he had never seen him but he remembered his scent being on the belongings of the woman. It was the same as the one in his dream and now he had to find him. Something was pulling him, insisting he kept moving until he located him. He did, traveling mostly at night, sleeping during the hottest part of the day.

He had just woken up and was ready to get moving. He was still sated from the kill of the night before, so he would not need to take the time to hunt. He was in a hurry, he had to get there quickly and still had many days to travel. He started out at a fast pace, heading south again across the plain. He knew what to look for, he could smell that too. When he got to the large salty sea, he would be close. It would only be a matter of a few hours from there. He set himself a ground eating pace but one that wouldn't tire him to quickly. It would still be many risings of the sun but he was closer.

--

Durc had spent the last few days roaming the forest, hunting as many animals as he could. More than a few fell to the lightning speed of his sling and the powerful thrust of his spear. He had spent hours at the small cave of his mother's, processing the skins and furs of numerous different creatures. A roe deer had fallen first, giving him just what he needed to make a traveling tent, then a lynx and a great jerboa, he even got a wolf hide to show for his efforts. Since Broud had banned from joining the other men on their hunts, Durc had nothing else to do. Goov had taught him all he could teach, and he practiced nightly with the mogur, but his days were spent preparing.

He put to use the newly learned skills the women had taught him and after finishing his first hide, had a whole new respect for them. It was hard work and he was grateful to them for willingly allowing him to learn. They thought him strange but he was grateful none the less. He had a growing stack of supplies hidden in the tiny cave; dried meat, leather, hide furs, utensils, newly made weapons, rendered fat, traveling cakes, dried fruits and berries and Uba was making him some new wraps and extra foot coverings. She and Brun were the only ones who knew of his plan to leave and both of them willingly helped in whatever way they could without making it obvious.

Uba used some of the meat he had brought her with the fat and a few berries to make the nutritious traveling cakes and now she was working on the clothes. Brun occasionally went with him to hunt, not often, as to not draw attention but when he did, they went after larger game. He spent some time at Ayla's cave with him but always returned to the Clan's cave quickly, so his absence would not be questioned.

Nobody ever asked where Durc was. Broud had studiously ignored him since the confrontation about the hunt, everybody else just attributed his wandering to the likeness to his mother. They all remembered the hours that she had spent wondering the forest and like her, Durc never came back empty handed. Durc made sure he always returned with some kind of kill; it was still his responsibility to contribute to the clan's well being. He also didn't want Broud to ask too many questions. He had been leaving him alone and he thought it better not to push it.

Durc finished the hide of a large rabbit he was working on and went into the cave to add it to the rest. He sat for a moment and looked around the small enclosure. He loved this place, he could almost feel the presence of his mother here. When Brun had brought him to this place the first time, he had been shocked. Brun had explained that this was where his mother had brought him right after his birth, to keep from having to kill him. He couldn't believe that a woman who had just given birth could travel this far. Uba had told him about the difficulty his mother had bringing him into this world and that she had almost died just giving birth to him. He could now see why anybody who dared to speak of her, did so with just a touch of awe in their stance. He had heard many stories in his life about the woman that Broud had so unfairly cursed with death. They each hold a special meaning for him because in them he could see reflections of himself. Every time he heard a different one, he found an explanation for some aspect of his own personality. There was still so much he didn't understand, about her, and about himself.

He shook himself out of his reveries, knowing that while they were pleasant, they were not helping get things done. He had restored the cave to some semblance of order when he found it. There were things scattered everywhere from some scavenger that had used the cave in the absence of his mother. He had found an old, stiff fur, that looked like deer, but it was so chewed up, he couldn't tell for sure. There was dried grass scattered all over and at the back he had found a old bone platter, cracked in half, and a few still usable shell utensils. He had even found an old sling. He had picked it up and held it, running it through his fingers for a long time. This was hers, she had used it, survived with it. He had stuck into a fold of his wrap and carried it with him ever since. He felt stronger having it with him somehow.

He looked around a final time and gathered his things to leave. When he stepped out of the cave, the bright sunlight hit his eyes making him squint. After his eyes adjusted to the glare of the westbound sun, he looked down the long green field and saw a herd of deer at the end. They looked up at him but didn't run, they had grown used to his presence here. He thought about getting one to take back to the cave with him, but couldn't bring himself to kill any of them. He enjoyed watching them too much. He wandered out to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He could see the cave of the clan below, he watched as someone, he couldn't tell who from here, left the cave and walked to the river. He sighed and started on the steep path to home.

He would miss most of the people here, but none so much as Uba and Brun. He wanted to ask them to come with him but he knew they never would. If Brun was younger he might have considered it, but not now. Uba would never leave the clan, what would he do with her if she did? She would be lost without her clan, he would never ask that of her. Still, despite the thought of leaving loved ones behind, he was excited to begin his journey. He had almost everything he needed, he was just waiting. For what he didn't know, some sign, Brun said he would know it when he saw it.

He knew he would have to leave soon, spring was past and he needed to get where he was going before winter set in. He knew it was far away but he didn't know how long it would take to get there and the thought of getting caught alone and unprepared for winter made him nervous. He didn't know what was going to happen, what his sign would be, but he hoped he got it soon. There wasn't much time left.

--

The next few days were chaotic around the central hearth, as all of the ninth cave came to visit Willomar, one by one. The ones closer to him came several times a day and with each visit, a little more of Ayla's past was revealed to the injured man. Ayla kept his medication ready for when the stream of people became to much. Often she would find him looking at her, a strange expression on his face. She knew he knew the whole tale by now and was dreading the inevitable questions it would bring. She didn't mind the questions themselves but she didn't know how he would react to the answers. The tension in her slowly built, until she had to get away for a while.

She asked Zelandoni and Marthona if they would sit with him for a while and gave them instructions for his medicine. When they were sitting comfortably, visiting with him, she called Wolf to her and left the cave. Ayla walked outside, realizing it was the first time today she had been outside of the cave. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. It calmed her nerves a little, and she strolled over to where the horses were. With all the time she had spent caring for Willomar the horses had been neglected.

They lifted their heads when they heard someone approach and snorted a greeting when they saw Ayla coming. Both Whinney and Racer crowded close, looking for the attention they had recently been missing. She talked to them and rubbed them both down with a dried teasel. They nearly shivered with delight at all the attention they were receiving and Ayla realized it had been way too long since she had spent any time with them.

With that thought, she jumped up on Whinney and they took off at a fast pace across the field. She looked back and saw Racer pulling along side with Wolf keeping pace. It felt wonderful to ride Whinney and all her cares were temporarily swept away on the wind. She leaned closer to the horse's neck and gave the mare her head. Whinney took off at top speed and Racer followed suit, leaving poor Wolf in the dust. They ran for a while just enjoying the exhilaration of speeding across the plain. When they slowed, Ayla looked around, unfamiliar with the territory. She had never been any farther west than Jondalar's home and even though she knew it was still a few days travel from here, the smell of the salty sea air was even stronger.

They paused for a while enjoying the solitude. Wolf eventually caught up and came to the horse's side. Ayla dismounted, walking with the wolf to explore the area. There wasn't really that much to see, just continuous grass with the sun arching toward the western sky. Until she looked south. There in the far distance she could see the beginning of mountains and a great shroud of mist covering their peaks. She knew what this was, had seen it before in the land of the Mamutoi. Jondalar had told her it was there but she didn't think she would be able to see it from this distance. The great glacier covering the mountain peaks must have been huge to be able to see it now. She stared at the awesome beauty of the scene for a while then made her way back to the horses and mounted again. They headed back the way they had come, taking their time. It was not long enough before they reached the Zelandonii cave again.

The tension returned a little but Ayla felt so much better after her time spent with her friends that she entered the cave with a smile. She passed through most of the cave offering a wave and a smile, until she saw Marnev. She called him over to her, "Hello Marnev, how are you? I haven't seen you for awhile." she said.

"I've been around, but you've been busy with Willomar. How is he? Everybody says you made him better, is that true?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I helped him to get better, yes, but he still has a long time before he's completely healed. Which is why I called you over here. I need a favor." She told him, smiling at him.

"Really? From me? I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Well, with me being so busy helping Willomar, I have a few friends that need some things. Jondalar has also been busy, Willomar was the man of his hearth you know, for many years. He's been really worried about him and he has a few other things that he needs to do too. I need somebody that can help me with a few things. Do you think you would have the time?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I need somebody to help me with the horses. " she told him, watching his eyes light up.

"The horses! Really? You want me to help with the horses?" she nodded and he cracked a big smile. "What do I need to do? Do you need me to ride them for you?" he asked hopefully.

She let out a laugh, "Well, you don't have to but if you want to you can. I would have to show you how first. What I really need is someone to spend some time with them, brush their coats, pet them, basically just love them for me while I can't be with them a lot. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yes! I mean, sure I can if you really need me to. When do you want me to start?"

"Well, how about you meet Jondalar out there in the morning, he can show you what to do." she said, trying to hide a smile at his enthusiasm. He was trying to be very grown up and responsible, but she could see his excitement.

"Alright, I'll be out there in the morning."

"Thank you so much, you don't know what a big help this is."

"Its alright, I really like the horses anyway," he finally admitted. He ran off to tell his friends, unable to contain his excitement any more. Ayla watched him go, a soft smile on her face.

She found Jondalar at their hearth and told him what she had asked Marnev to do. He agreed to show the boy how to care for the horses. Then he grabbed her around the waist and held her close for a moment. She laid her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. He pulled away and looked down at her,"Are you alright? You seem kind of down." he asked.

"I'm fine, just a little worried."

"About Willomar? Is there a problem? I thought you said he was doing fine." she saw worry now creasing his brow as well.

"He is fine but everybody has told him about me, about my past and he keeps looking at me funny. I know he wants to ask me some questions but I'm afraid of how he's going to handle the answers. He should not be getting upset in his condition, especially if he's going to get angry." she told him.

"Oh. I'm sure he will be fine, Willomar does not anger easily. He's one of the most compassionate men I know. He may ask you some questions but I don't think he will dislike you. He is a very fair man and is not swift to pass judgment on others. It's one of the reasons he is on the Council of Leaders. " Jondalar told her.

Ayla nodded, feeling a little better about the coming questions. She decided it was time to get back to him and told Jondalar she would be back later to make something to eat.

"Don't worry about it, Marthona has asked us to join her for dinner at her hearth. I told her we probably would." he said smiling, "She's making a mammoth roast from the hunt last fall. I can't wait!"

"Alright, come and get me when it's time. Should I make something to bring?"

"No, she said she would have it all ready. I am just to bring you." She gave him a warm smile, thinking how wonderful his family was. It's no wonder he was so determined to get home. She went back to the central hearth and scratched the partition that separated the sleeping area from the rest. When she was bid to enter, she ducked through the door.

"Hello Ayla, did you enjoy your ride?" Zelandoni asked. Ayla looked over at the sleeping platform, noticing that Willomar was sleeping soundly.

"Yes, thank you, I saw...wait, how did you know I went for a ride?" Ayla asked, confused.

Zelandoni laughed, "I know many things, but this time I asked. Marnev told me where you were. He seems to keep pretty good track of you these days. I think he may have a crush on you."

Ayla smiled at the thought of the sweet little boy. "I'm not sure if it's me or the horses. I asked him to help me with them and he couldn't say yes fast enough. You should have seen him, he ran out of the cave like he was on fire! I really like that boy, what did you say happened to his parents?" Ayla asked.

"They were from the sixth cave, we saw them on summer meetings a lot. Two years ago, they didn't show up, so we asked around about where they were. We were told that their cave had gone on a big hunt and his father was killed by a woolly rhinoceros. Later that same year, his mother died in childbirth. We took him home with us that summer, nobody at his cave really knew what to do with him."

"That's sad, it's hard to lose those you love so early in life," Ayla said tears standing in her eyes.

"From what I've been hearing, you would know that feeling well Ayla. Why don't you come tell me about yourself. I think I need to hear the whole story from you." Willomar said from the bed platform. Both the women turned, not having realized he was awake.

Ayla looked at him for a moment, then nodded. She gave Zelandoni knowing glance before approaching the platform he lay on. She sat at down gracefully at his side and looking into the eyes of the older man. What she saw made her relax and she began the tale of her life yet again.

When Ayla finished her story, Willomar lay quietly, thinking. It was not so hard for him to accept what she said, the Mother had many aspects of life and the Clan were obviously one of them. It wasn't hard for him but what about the others? It seemed as though the Ninth cave had generally accepted her and her past but what about the other caves. He knew there could be drastic consequences if the other caves chose to fight this. They could not allow them to mate or try to make her leave. They could even make Jondalar leave.

The thought of that made his heart beat a little faster, he had already lost one son, he would not lose another. He knew that Joharran and Marthona pulled a lot of weight on the council but some of the other strongest members were also the ones with the most hatred for the Clan. He shook himself out of his reverie and offered Ayla a smile, he would deal with the rest when the time came.

"I understand you have many skills that you picked up since leaving the Clan. I have been told of your powerful magic with animals, although the way you describe it, one would think anyone could do it. I kind of doubt that. You have a special gift Ayla, do not make it out to be less than it is," Willomar told her.

Ayla just sat there for a moment. He was not angry! Jondalar was right, Willomar was a fair man. He thought before he reacted, which was why he was so well respected and loved by the ninth cave. He reminded her of Brun and her respect for the injured man grew.

"Yes, my animals are a gift, they helped me through a very lonely time. I will always be grateful for them. Thank you Willomar, for being so understanding," she said, not knowing what else to say to him.

"Do not thank me yet, Ayla. Because of our love for Jondalar, the ninth cave is probably more open to listening to you about the Clan than the other caves may be. The Zelandonii are a stubborn people, you may run into much more difficulty at the summer meeting. You need to be prepared for the problems that you, we, may face."

"What kind of problems? The people here have been wonderful," Ayla asked, her concern rising once more.

"There are a lot of very powerful men and women on the council that hold very strong prejudice against those you call Clan. They could stop you from mating or make you leave. They can make Jondalar leave as well, banish you both from the Zelandonii lands forever. That's just for living with the Clan, when they find out you have a child of mixed spirits..." Willomar's eyes shifted away from her.

"I will not deny my son! Not for any reason, he is not an animal! Why is it so hard for people to see that? How could you not have seen it long before I came here? I know that every people have their own beliefs but they're generally based on some facts. I don't understand how every single cave we have met from the Mamutoi to the Zelandonii have managed to overlooked the basic humanity of the Clan. Can you really look at them and see an animal?" she asked, anger taking the place of worry.

"Ayla, calm down. You managed to convince us, you may be able to do the same with the others. I only want you to be prepared for what could happen. If Jondalar loves you as much as everyone says he does, then I know you must be a very special woman. I don't know why this is such a touchy subject among our people, maybe it's the very humanity you speak of that scares us so much. Maybe it's just easier to deny it than to inspect the likenesses too closely. I don't know how it started, I only know that you may be our only chance to change it," Willomar told her, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. If I had been raised by my natural family, I would probably believe the same things you have been taught to believe. It just makes me angry; to have lived with them, to know the truth and have so many deny it. I don't want Jondalar to have to suffer the loss of his people because of his love for me. He wanted to come home and be mated with all of his family and friends beside him. I don't want that to be taken from him because of me. I have been shown this place over and over again since before I left the Clan. Creb told me this was to be my home and I have to believe that."

Willomar only nodded, though he was surprised to hear that. They left the conversation there and Ayla checked his injuries again and notice the rapid rate that they were healing. The speed that his wounds were healing surprised even her but she was pleased. It would not be too much longer and she would start helping him to stand and walk again. The exercise would do him some good but it would still be a while before the stitches could come out.

"You are an extremely talented healer, did you say you learned from your Clan mother? You are young for such skill, I have never been tended to so well." Willomar told her.

That brought a smile to her face, "Yes, it took a long time to remember all that she taught me, but I have always enjoyed learning."

"She has even been showing me some things, you would be surprised at the amount of knowledge she has." Zelandonii spoke up from behind them.

"Oh! I had forgotten you were there." Willomar said, surprised. Though why he didn't know, he had known the woman long enough to have seen her do that many times.

Zelandoni smiled, she had the talent of all of those who served the Mother to be able to fade into the background when necessary. The younger woman had still known she was there, Zelandoni noted, she never missed much. "I do however, have extensive knowledge of pregnancy and deliveries. I want you to come to me for an examination Ayla, we need to make sure everything is going well for you and the baby."

"Baby?" Willomar asked, his eyes widening as he looked at Ayla, "You've been blessed? That's wonderful! Nobody told me that."

"Yes, I haven't told many people yet, but Folara knows." Ayla said.

Just then Jondalar showed up. "Are you hungry yet? Marthona said it's ready but to just stay here. She's going to bring dinner over here, if that's alright with you, Zelandoni." He looked the question at the woman.

She nodded her agreement. "As long as I get some too, I'm starved!"

"Wait until you see the size of the mammoth roast, I'm sure it would feed half the cave. I doubt she planned on kicking you out of your own hearth to find dinner elsewhere," he joked with her.

"You couldn't drag me away. Mammoth is one of my favorites, especially Marthona's," Zelandoni told him, laughing.

--

After everybody finished the massive meal, they sat and talked for what seemed hours, about everything from babies, to hunting, to the summer meeting. A general feeling of happiness permeated the group and Ayla felt her concerns fade away in the closeness of the family. Her baby was the topic of a lot of good-natured jokes and questions. Ayla felt the glow of acceptance shining from her face. It felt good to be here, with family again.

When everybody finally retired to their own hearths for the night, she did one more basic check up on Willomar to make sure he would sleep peacefully through the night. After replacing the bandages and giving him something to dull any pain, she wished him goodnight and returned to her hearth.

"I was hoping you would come back soon." Jondalar said from the bed platform.

"You're still awake? I thought you would be asleep by now," she said as she undressed for the night. Jondalar had put up one of the privacy curtains, so she didn't have to be modest. She got a drink of tepid tea and crawled into the furs with him.

He pulled her close and smiled into her eyes, "I was waiting for you. It's been a long time since I've gotten to hold you like this."

She pressed her full length up against him and heard his sudden indrawn breath. She flashed him a sultry smile, "It's been a long time for a lot of other things too..."

He let out a low groan and bent to capture her lips with his own. She felt her own heat rise along with his and knew there would be no sleep for a while.

He kissed her, letting his hands roam over the familiar curves of her body. He cupped her breast and his mouth left hers to find the hardened peak that was waiting for him. She let out a small sigh and he pulled harder to hear it turn into a moan. His hands continued their journey of discovering her body all over again, he never seemed to get tired of her. When he reached the heat of her mound, her legs parted and he felt her readiness. His fingers found her small center of pleasure and he heard her gasp. He returned to her mouth and rose to enter her. They rode the surge of passion until neither could hold back anymore and the waves of completion broke over them both.

They held each other close, enjoying this special time of shared closeness. Their passion brought their bodies together and their love joined their souls. They fell asleep holding each other and neither stirred until morning.

--

He was close, he could smell Him on the wind. The scent was strong in his nostrils and he knew He had been here recently. It was only a matter of tracking Him now, it should not take long. He had been traveling for more than a full phase of the moon and had grown weary of the emptiness of the large expanse of grasslands. Then a few days ago he had reached the foothills and then the wide-open sea.

The smell of the salty air stung his nose at first but then he found it rather invigorating. He had roamed the area for a few days, knowing his search was almost at an end but not knowing which way to go from here. The "dream scent" he had followed all the way across the plains had disappeared when he reached the inland sea. It wasn't until this morning that it had returned, only stronger and without the ethereal quality of before. He had decided to feed first, before taking off to finish his quest. He took full advantage of the abundance of grazing animals and hunted with abandon. He had killed a roe deer and an aurochs then proceeded to gorged himself for nearly a full day. He normally had to rest for a while after such an enormous meal but the normal lethargy that he experienced after such a feast didn't affect him this time. This morning he had woken with a feeling of expectation and excitement, it was time to move. He lifted his massive head into the wind to catch the scent once more and headed off to the west...


	11. Chapter 11

Durc had woke this morning with a feeling of impending danger but he also suspected it was not he, himself, that was in trouble. He had leaped out of his furs and ran to the hearth of the Mogur. After checking that the holy man was well, he made his way through the rest of the cave, checking each individual. He discovered that all was well with his Clan and could not rationalize his instinctive feeling that someone was in trouble.

The day passed slowly and Durc's uneasiness grew. He tried to ignore the eerie sensation and went about his day as normally as possible. To distract himself, he decided to get away from the cave and take a short day trip to the sea to do some fishing. He made the trip quickly, staying at a steady jog most of the way there.

When he got to the short beach the coast offered, he sat and rested, enjoying the quiet reprieve from the everyday life of the clan. He knew he should be doing more to prepare for his journey but he couldn't think of anything he had left undone. Uba had finished his traveling clothes and new foot covers. She had even made him a thick fur wrap out of the saiga antelope fur he had brought for her. He had intended it as a goodbye gift for the woman who had taken him in and loved him as her own, but like any mother, she had put his needs first. He would miss her but the dreams were persistent and they demanded that he leave.

After he had rested, he waded into the surf and taking out the small net he had made, proceeded to catch a basket full of fish. It didn't take long to clean his catch and start a fire to cook his lunch. He rounded out his meal with a few clams he had dug out of the sand in a shallow pool of surf from high tide. He relaxed for a while, laying on the beach, enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin.

When he decided to head back, he took his time, arriving late in the afternoon. He strolled casually into the cave planning to give the rest of his catch to Uba to prepare for dinner and started toward his hearth.

"Durc!" The anger in the leader's stance left no doubt to the trouble he was in. He steeled himself for the coming confrontation and turned around. Broud was stomping toward him, a glower on his face.

"You did not ask to leave, or tell anybody where you were going! What kind of a man are you to ignore your responsibility to this clan and wander off by yourself? You are no better than your dead mother!" Broud had built himself up to a full-blown tantrum and ended his tirade gesticulating right in Durc's face.

Durc had taken all he could stand. All his life he had held his hands still in an effort to blend in and please the leader. With gritted teeth he had endured years of abuse at the hands of this man, this self-important egomaniac who had stripped him of his mother and made his life miserable at every given opportunity. He could take it no more and deliberately raised his head and looked the leader right in the eye.

"You're right, there _is_ nobody better than my Mother! You have wasted you life thinking of ways to belittle me, as you did her. You have lowered yourself to childish games to satisfy your wounded ego! You could never get over the fact that she was stronger than you, more powerful than you." Durc advanced on the man, years of pent up anger coming to the surface. "You banished her to death because you could not find a way to cow her, then turned your twisted wrath on me! _You_ were the one who banned me from hunting with the other men! _You_ were the one who made sure I _had_ no responsibility! I am a man, Broud, I do not need your permission to leave, I can come and go as I please!"

With that, he turned and walked out of the cave. The rest of the clan watched this confrontation in shock. They all ignored the ingrained custom to avert their eyes, they could not help it. They had all known for years that this would eventually happen, had in fact, expected it long before now. How the younger man had held his temper for so many years in the face of such belittling treatment, not even the women could understand. They watched the anger build in the child and watched the man he became learn to control it.

All had a deep respect for the deformed man that had so stoically bent to the unreasonable wishes of the leader year after year. Now, they watched the young man walk out of the cave and the leader follow. As one they followed, waiting to see what could only be a terrible outcome of this argument. Many were taken back to another time, when a woman, whose strength they could see in her son, dared to confront this same leader with his own behavior.

They were not the only ones who watched, a pair of amber eyes watched every move they made, waiting.

Broud stormed after the younger man, determined to put him in his place, once and for all. He would not allow him to disrespect the leader, not again! Only one person had been careless enough to try it before and she paid dearly for the privilege. He reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. He raised his fist and plowed it into the young man's face. He went to hit him again and heard a sound that stopped him in his tracks.

The huge lion had watched the entire scene from his vantage point across from the entrance to the cave. This was the place, he saw the human from his dreams come out of the cave and knew He was the One he was here for. He watched the other human follow Him outside and could smell the evil coming from him. He saw him hit the One and a rage like none he had known before welled up inside him. He crept silently from his hiding place and slowly approached the two unnoticed, still hesitating. These creatures were not prey; he had killed one before to protect his territory and remembered the anger and sadness of the woman who was his idol. He was reluctant to do so again but when the evil man raised his fist to strike again, he could stand it no more. He sprang from behind the One and landed on the source of his rage.

Durc could barely follow what was happening, he had been lost in his own thoughts when Broud had attacked him. The punch came out of nowhere and he hadn't even had time to react to it when a blur of tawny fur brushed past him and landed on top of Broud. He realized what was happening just as he heard Broud's scream of terror.

He jumped up trying to stop the inevitable, shouting "NO!" and unconsciously making the signal to stop at the same time but he knew it was a lost cause. There was no way to stop a cave lion once it had decided to attack.

The massive creature raised his head at Durc's shout and backed away from the man lying on the ground, pacing in agitated circles before sitting on its haunches a few paces away. The entire Clan stared in terror as Durc approached the most massive cave lion any of the hunters had ever seen and stood his ground in front of it. He held out his hand to the large predator and heard the clan's gasp as the lion reached its muzzle forward. When the lion licked his hand, instead of biting it off, Uba fainted for the first time in her life.

Durc knew he was taking a chance with his own life but he felt sure this was the same lion in his dream. It was just as gigantic in reality as it had been before in his vision, with the same russet colored mane but he still felt the fear coursing through his blood as he approached. He looked the lion in the eyes and felt the chill of recognition, when the lion looked back at him and licked his hand. He knew for sure then, this was the sign he had been waiting for.

He made a signal to the lion to go and again heard the clan's amazed reaction when the lion got up and, with one more backward glance at him, moved off into the trees. Durc watched it go and when it was gone, turned and went to Broud who was still on the ground. As he knelt beside the leader, he knew it was hopeless. Broud's entrails were bulging out of a huge gash in his abdomen and his eyes had the lifeless stare of death. He reached out and closed the leaders eye's, not out of respect for him as a man but as a life now passed. He rose and faced the clan, seeing the fear and confusion in their faces.

He slowly shook his head and made a gesture of respect at the passing of the leader. Ona was the first to start the keening wail of grief and the rest of the women soon followed, more out of tradition than any real sorrow at Broud's death. More than one of them had felt the brunt of the dead leader's temper. Durc approached Brun, and saw the sadness in his eyes; he too realized this was the sign Durc had been waiting for. Durc made a subtle gesture of respect to the leader of the Clan, and Brun saw the rest of the Clan also expected him to resume leadership.

He heaved a sigh. Well, it would only be until Brac was ready. He was already a man and just needed to learn a few of the finer arts of leading a clan, things that Broud never would, or could, teach him. The old man returned the gesture, in effect, resuming leadership. It would only be for a short while, he thought. Now he knew why he was allowed so many seasons in this life.

"It is time Durc, he is here for you," Brun said to the young man. Broud was gone, but even still there was no stopping the boy's destiny. No stopping his leaving.

"I know," Durc looked at the older man, "I wanted to tell you how grateful I am for all you have been to me throughout my life. I will always remember what you taught me and I will never forget you."

"Nor I you; when you find your mother, tell her..." Brun struggled to hold in his feelings, "tell her this leader has never forgotten his promise to her spirit. Tell her Brun wishes her a good life."

Durc watched as the proud man walked away, and knew he would remember. He walked over to where Uba was just being helped up off the ground.

"Durc! You aren't hurt? I just can't believe..." He saw her struggling to understand what she had seen.

"Mother, I have to go now. He has come for me. He was sent by the spirits themselves and I have to go with him."

"Go? You mean now? You're going now?" the realization finally sank in that her adopted son, her last link to her beloved dead sister, was leaving. He was leaving and she would never see him again! She pulled him into her arms and held him tightly, shaking. When she regained some control, she backed away, not looking him in the eyes. "Well, I wish you a good journey." She finally looked up at him, "Be safe, my son." and she ran into the cave.

He had everything stored at the small cave. He would start his travels there, after he retrieved his things. He walked to the edge of the encampment and looked back at the only home he had ever known. The Clan watched him walk away in silence, only one aware of why he was going.

Brun felt like he was living his most painful memory all over again, only this time it was the child, not the mother. This time Durc was not screaming. He signaled once more and Durc turned and walked into the trees.

Durc saw his signal, and knew he would. He _would_ walk with Ursus.

--

After getting his secret stash from the cave above the cave of the clan, Durc followed the lion north. He knew which direction to travel and apparently, so did the lion. He was still a little leery of the massive creature but the fierce predator seemed almost tame. It stayed a little distance ahead of him but always within sight. They traveled this way until the sun was low in the western sky.

Durc decided to make camp but didn't want to lose track of his traveling companion. When he stopped near a small stream, the lion suddenly turned and padded back to him. Durc breathed a sigh of relief, glad the lion seemed to approve of stopping for the night. He quickly set up camp, building a small fire. He pulled out a couple of the traveling cakes that Uba made for him, thinking of the family he had just left behind. It was more difficult than he had thought it would be, leaving the people he loved, but the growing tension he had felt since the dreams started was gone. He felt relaxed for the first time since the beginning of the season and summer was fast approaching.

Durc had his fill of the cakes and tossed the left-overs to the lion, who sniffed it for a second and then accepted the small morsel. He had fed already and wouldn't really need to eat for a long while, but the small tidbit was tasty. Both the lion and Durc settled down for the night, one on each side of the small fire. Durc lay on his sleeping roll, staring up at the stars, wondering what was in store for him. He knew he had a long distance to travel and hoped they could make it before winter set in. The man from his dreams was waiting.

They traveled for a full moon, keeping pace with each other. Sometimes the lion would disappear for a day, catching up with the man at the evening camp. He always went right to sleep after his excursions and Durc figured he had hunted and fed. He was learning a lot about this lion; it had taken a while to let himself get close to it but after seeing it day after day he realized the lion was only there to help him. It guided him north, past landmarks he had seen in his dreams.

The first time Durc was brave enough to touch the lion, he hesitantly reached out to touch its huge head. The lion only rubbed up closer to him; after that, he got more confident. Now the lion would roll onto its back for Durc to scratch its stomach. As he ruffled the fur of its russet mane, Durc suddenly understood more of the dream he had had of the lion. He had never been able to figure out the actions of the lion but now he knew what it had wanted then and wondered if it was really a dream at all.

They had started early this morning and now the sun was high in the sky. It was warm but not hot and they had traveled a good distance so far. The lion seemed impatient today, unwilling to slow its pace. Durc tried to stop for a rest and to fill his water bag but the lion only looked back at him and continued on. Durc was a little confused, the beast normally stopped with him, almost as if it knew his thoughts. This time however, it ignored him and kept on. Durc could only follow and soon the reason for the lion's impatience became clear.

Durc was walking, not paying attention to where he was going, when suddenly the lion let out a low growl. Durc's head snapped up, he hadn't realized the lion had stopped. He looked ahead, and his face paled. The land just stopped, he had almost walked off the edge of a high cliff. He bent down and hugged his friend, the lion had saved his life. He stepped out a little closer the edge and looked down. Below he saw a lush green valley, with a river running through it. He had been here before, in his dream. This was the lion's valley, the one with the horses. They had completed the first leg of their journey.

--

The lion dropped over the edge and Durc looked over to see where he was going. He watched as he picked his way down a steep incline. Durc followed a little more slowly and soon they were both at the bottom. Durc took stock of his surroundings, the valley offered everything he would need to prepare for the next part of his journey. He suddenly wondered if the lion would accompany him the rest of the way or if he would stop here. He hoped it would continue on with him, he would hate to lose his new friend so quickly. The lion took off and headed across the valley, walked across a tree that had fallen across the small river that ran through the middle, and headed for the cliffs on the opposite side. Durc again followed his friend, but waded through the river instead of using the fallen tree.

When he reached the other side he just glimpsed the lion disappear into a hole in the rock face. He knew there was a steep path that led up to the cave, so he took his time. He looked to the end of the small valley, to see if the horses were there but realized they wouldn't be with such a large predator in their midst.

As he climbed the well-worn path to the cave, he wondered who had made it. Whoever it had been, they had used this cave for a long while, he thought to himself. When he reached the top, he looked around for the lion but didn't see him. He walked slowly into the cave. He and the lion were friends but he didn't know how the animal would feel about his invading its den. After his eyes adjusted to the dim interior, he saw the cave was bigger than it first appeared. He looked around and saw that whoever had occupied the cave had left a lot behind, although most of it had been scattered by small rodents or scavengers.

There were baskets and tools littering the ground, but he still didn't see the lion. That was when he notice the dark spot at the back of the cave. He approached it cautiously, peeking around the wall of the cleft. He found the lion there, up on a small natural shelf in the cave wall. The lion looked at him and yawned. He left the lion to his nap and turned back to the rest of the cave.

He saw a large black spot on the floor, where fire after fire had been laid. He knew someone had to have lived here for years for so many layers of ash to have built up. He looked up and saw a natural hole in the roof of the cave, surrounded by soot and knew he was right. Durc sat down and started to sort through some of the belongings of the former occupant of this cave. The was a shallow trench dug into the hard packed floor of the cave but the grass that had lined it was scattered all over. Some small rodent had used it for a nest in the corner of the cave.

He sifted through the baskets and utensils left behind. He found a couple of bunches of sticks tied together with strands of grass. He saw the notches on them and knew from his Mogur's training what the intended purpose was. Whatever this other person had been counting, it far exceeded his knowledge of numbers. He found wooden bowls all beautifully made and furs as soft as any made by his clan. Some of them were chewed, but most were wrapped and stored in caches.

He finished sorting through the leftover things, finding a few things that were still serviceable. He decided to go explore the valley and left the cave. When he reached the bottom of the steep path, he headed to the river. It looked so inviting, he decided to take a quick swim. He stripped off his clothes and waded into the water. It was still cold from the early season but it was invigorating. He reached the deeper part and plunged below the surface, when he came up, he swam around for awhile before deciding to find some soap root and bathe.

He located some of the plant and pulled a little up by the root. After cleaning them he found a rock with a bowl-like depression and pounded the soap root until it produced the rich foam he was looking for. He rubbed it into his hair and cleaned the rest of his body. When he was through he dunked himself and let the river rinse away the traveling grime. He got out and found a large rock to rest on. He sat for a while enjoying the feeling of being clean for the first time since he left the home of the clan. After resting, he followed the curve of the river to the end of the valley. As he walked he noticed the new spring greens growing randomly all over and picked some as he went along. When he had eaten his fill he climbed the gradual incline to the steppes above.

He was facing west, the direction he knew he would eventually travel. He had to go northeast first but the west was his final destination. He yearned for the time when he could actually reach it. He knew she was waiting but he had much to learn before he could go to her. With a heaviness of heart he turned his back to the setting sun and climbed back down to the valley below.

--

The next couple of days passed quickly but not quickly enough for Durc. He was eager to continue his journey. He replenished his supplies and discarded things he could no longer use. He hunted and dried the meat, cured the furs and stocked up on the essentials he would need to make it across the plains. He knew to go to the east first and gradually north but he didn't know where, or what he was looking for. He would know when he saw it.

The lion paced restlessly and again Durc wondered if it would come with him or stay in what was obviously its home. The lion must have known people before but who knew who they were or how long it had been on its own. He fervently hoped the lion would accompany him, he would miss the companionship if it didn't. The massive animal had come to be his friend as well as protector. Who would dare to harm him while traveling with the fiercest of predators?

Durc was a little nervous about how he would be greeted by the Others while traveling with the fearsome beast, but he would handle that when the time came. He was more nervous about how the Others would welcome him. He had been warned all his life that the Others were different, would they accept him? Would they reject him for his deformation as most of the Clan did? Would they take in a lone traveler? His dreams said yes but the worry still existed.

The day arrived that he decided he was as prepared as he could get. He readied his things and planned to leave the next day. He looked across the cave at the lion, "Are you going to come with me?" he signed. "I would really like it if you did but if you want to stay here, I'd understand." He had grown accustomed to talking to the large animal. "I'm going to find my mother but I have to find the man first. He will show me... Well, I'm not sure but he said to come to him first, so I'm going."

The lion seemed to understand him, it watched his hand signals with rapt attention. Durc got the impression it was looking for something in particular. He wondered what the people it had known before called the lion; he thought such an obviously intelligent creature should have a name but he had no idea what it should be. He banked the fire and lay down for the night, determined to be as rested as possible to start his journey again in the morning. He was young and in excellent shape but a good night's sleep would help.

He lay only for a few moments before the lion came to his side of the cave and lay down next to him. Durc was startled at first but soon grew to appreciate the added warmth. It still grew chilly in the evenings. He curled up with one arm around the warm creature and drifted off to sleep.

_He stood in the mist, looking for a sign. He could barely see anything in the swirling darkness. He felt a presence, but he could not find anyone. Suddenly, the mist parted and out of the darkness came a large gray wolf walking next to a massive cave lion. The two predators walked side by side, traveling together. He watched the rather strange scene, not understanding the meaning, when a voice came out of nowhere.__He looked into the darkness and thought he saw a woman. She turned away and all he could see was her long blond hair before she disappeared again._

"Baby, His name is Baby!" The woman's voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. She talked in the smooth, flowing language of the Others, but he understood her.

She spoke again. "Baby! Call him and he will come with you! It's Baby!"

He woke saying the name over and over again. The lion's ears perked up when he heard his name but Durc didn't see it. He thought about the dream, but couldn't figure out what it was supposed to mean. He sat up in his furs, realizing it was time to go. All thoughts of the dream vanished in his excitement to leave. He gathered his belongings and made a quick morning meal before dumping dirt on the fire. When he was ready to go, he looked back at the lion. He still hoped it would come with him but the lion didn't seem to inclined to get up.

Durc signaled one last sad good bye and started down the steep path to the valley. He kept looking back at the cave to see if the lion would follow but the entrance stayed empty. When he was half way across the valley, he said a small prayer to his totem for getting him this far and asked for his protection on the rest of his journey. His totem had always protected him, he thought to himself, the Gray Wolf was a strong totem...

"The Gray Wolf!" He signed to nobody in particular. He turned and ran back the way he had come, when he reached the top of the path again, he saw the lion had not moved. He stood at the entrance to the cave, "Baby!" He said. Again the lion's ears perked forward, this time Durc saw it. "Baby!" he called again.

The lion rose to its feet and came to him, rubbing against his legs. Durc let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding and bent to hug the massive head. He started out of the cave again; this time the lion came with him. They headed to the opposite side of the valley, and the lion paused to look back at the valley. Durc called to it again, making beckoning motions. The lion finally followed him to the top of the incline. They both took one long last look at the valley and turned to the east, side by side they walked into the rising sun.

--

The next few weeks went by fast in the ninth cave. Ayla continued to care for Willomar, but he recovered quickly. It wasn't long and he was up and about but he still had to take it slow. Ayla and Jondalar settled into their new hearth quickly and the animals adjusted to their new surroundings as well. The children were totally captivated by the horses and the wolf and Ayla and Jondalar tried to help them learn how to care for them. Ayla took those that asked for rides on the gentle mare and before long they were begging the adults for a baby horse of their own.

More than one mother had come to depend on the friendly and protective wolf to keep an eye on the younger children. They soon discovered he would not allow them to stray far from the cave or let them indulge in any dangerous play while he stood guard. More than one child had been dragged back into the cave by the sleeve of their tunic when attempting to roam to far or when any over zealous child played too rough. He never allowed anyone to harm them or let them harm themselves. It was a topic of much discussion among all the mothers and even some of their mates. The children had quickly learned to adore the large wolf and he accepted them as part of his new pack.

Ayla had spent a little more time with all her animal friends and the people of the cave soon grew used to them. When Ayla approached Joharran about making a winter shelter for the horses, he was more than enthusiastic and soon the whole cave was contributing ideas as to how to help. Jondalar went over the basic concept of the Mamutoi dwellings with his brother and they managed to come up with a plan, although on a much smaller scale. The whole cave joined in on the construction of the new Horse Lodge, some gathering the bones of any large animals they could find, others curing thick hides for outer coverings. The day of the actual construction held an almost festive atmosphere, kids were running all over and the adults were vying for things to do to help.

The building would be built a little distance from the entrance to the cave, but not so far as to make it difficult to get to in winter. The men hauled the heavier bones and let the children help with the smaller ones. The women worked on hauling mud from the bank of the river to the building site. They didn't have the slippery clay that the Mamutoi used, so it would have to be re-done every year, but they thought it would work well enough. Ayla, Folara, and Marona had just hauled a huge skin of the wet mud from the side of the river and not one of them had managed to stay clean.

"Hey Ayla, I thought you went to the river to get cleaner, not dirtier!" Ric called over to her, laughing.

"You just wait," she said, "your turn is coming! By the time were done nobody will be able to tell us apart."

"Yeah, you could have helped you know. I don't see you doing anything and this stuff is heavy!" Folara threw in.

"Hey, I am doing something, I'm supervising!" he said, indignant.

"Supervising? Supervising what? I don't think Jondalar and Joharran need help where they're going!" Marona said, giggling.

Ric turned to look where the two brothers had been standing just a minute ago and he saw they were both heading to the trough by the far edge of the river where everybody went to pass their waste. He turned crimson with embarrassment and chuckled at himself. While he had his back turned, all three women picked up the hide full of mud and advanced on him.

"Agh!" Was all he got out before the wet mud they dumped on his head filled his mouth.

The three women stood there for a minute, giggling like girls, then ran when he picked up a handful of mud and slung it at them.

"That's what you get for standing around while the rest of us do all the work!" Folara called over her shoulder laughing, as she ran to hide behind a tree.

Ayla and Marona joined her, trying to stay out of the path of the flying mud. All three women stood behind the large tree, occasionally peeking around to see where Ric was. The three women had built a close bond of friendship since Ayla's arrival, and now could often be found together. Some of the other members of the cave thought the bond that developed between Ayla and Marona strange, seeing as Marona had a past with Jondalar but while she was still a little tense around the man, she couldn't help but like Ayla. They grew close despite the occasional tension when Jondalar appeared. Marona was surprised to find that the feeling she had as a young woman for the tall blond man had cooled considerably, she didn't even feel jealous really but she was still a little miffed that he had left her the way he did. She found that the more time she spent around the couple, the less uncomfortable she felt, it was obvious that they belonged together. She and Jondalar were slowly becoming friends, as the pain of his leaving faded away.

"Hey, what's going on here! I thought we were supposed to be working, not playing around like a bunch of kids!" Joharran's stern voice carried to the three women. They came from behind the tree, trying to look contrite but all of them failed miserably. They couldn't keep the smirks off their faces no matter how hard they tried and seeing Ric standing there covered in oozing mud didn't help, they took one look at him and burst into gales of laughter all over again. Joharran looked from the giggling women back to the mud covered Ric and he couldn't hold the stern expression on his face any longer. A smile broke his frown and he erupted into guffaws of laughter himself.

"Oh, thanks, you're a lot of help!" Ric said, trying to sound annoyed but even he couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Since you are already appropriately covered in mud, Ric, you can help the women bring some more up from the bank, while we finish putting the bones in place," Jondalar said. Walking back from the river, he had caught the end of the conversation and had to try hard not to laugh. He looked over to the woman of his hearth and smiled at her; she was still beautiful, even covered in mud. Ayla saw the humor in his eyes and something more. Her return smile held a promise for later. She took off back to the river still giggling, with the other two women and a disgruntled Ric in tow.

The entire cave stood around the new structure, admiring their handiwork. The new building was large enough for the horses, as well as some extra storage. Jondalar had devised a way for some storage platforms to be built on the inside walls, as well as a side room dug down to the permafrost for extra meat stores. The Ninth cave was happy with their new addition and headed down to the river in large groups to clean up from the messy process of applying the mud to the roof.

After everybody had cleaned up and changed into clean clothes, they decided to have a celebration feast and started preparing food for the night's festivities. A large group had gone out on a successful hunt a few days ago and had brought six huge bison back from the plains to the east. Marthona decided one whole haunch would be adequate to feed the hungry cave and had some of the men help her lower it into the ground oven they kept cleaned out for just such an occasion. After the bison roast was in the ground, Marthona pulled Joharran aside to talk about something that had been on her mind for a while.

"What did you want to discuss Mother? Why all the secrecy?" Joharran asked, concerned.

"It's not a secret really, I just wanted to talk to you about something, you are the leader of our cave now. I want to adopt Ayla into the Zelandonii," she offered, then rushed to explain. "I know it won't be necessary after she mates with Jondalar but I want her to know she is part of our family even before that happens. After all, look at all she has brought our people. She has saved the lives of two of our family already, first Jondalar and now Willomar, and what about the firestones, and the spear thrower? She is a skilled healer, Zelandoni says she is probably the best she has ever seen and what about what she did for Thonolan's spirit? Zelandoni told me that if it wasn't for Ayla asking her totem to help Thonolan's spirit to the spirit world he would have been lost in the in-between forever. Zelandoni said that the stone she brought back with her held a piece of Thonolan's spirit and that she was able to guide him the rest of the way, but he was guarded by the cave lion the whole time. She has done so much for our people. I want her to know that we love her and want her as part of our family even if she wasn't going to mate with Jondalar." She finished, looking hopeful.

Anyone being adopted by her people was a huge event, and it rarely happened. With a background like Ayla's it was pretty much unheard of, but there were exceptions to every rule. Joharran managed to surprise her, however, when he spoke.

"I had already thought of it, but I thought that it would be taken care of when she and Jondalar mated. If you think it would mean that much to her, I don't see why we couldn't. You're right, you know, she has already done so much for our cave. I think we should honor her. Maybe this would be an appropriate way to let her know how grateful we are and that she is always welcome here, even if she wasn't going to be hearth-mates with my brother. Why don't we ask her tonight at the feast; then, if she accepts we can hold a vote. I can't imagine that anyone would refuse her, she seems to have made friends with almost everybody."

"That's a good idea, tonight would be the perfect time," Marthona said, excitedly. "Do you have an idea as to who could sponsor her? I can't since she is going to mate my son, it would make them siblings."

"What about Larsolan? I think he would take her as a daughter to his hearth, besides she has a huge amount of respect for him. I think it would work nicely."

"Yes, why don't you ask him now, that way all will be ready for tonight. Do you think we should ask Jondalar first?"

"No, we'll surprise them both tonight. I'll go talk to Larsolan right now, and Zelandoni of course," Joharran said, then walked back to the cave to find the eccentric artist. Marthona smiled at the thought of surprising the woman who had come to be like another daughter. She couldn't wait for the feast tonight. Still grinning, she headed off to her hearth to make Ayla some of the apple-cherry-nut loaves she had loved so much the last time.

The bison haunch was slowly lifted from the deep pit, so tender it was nearly falling off the bone. As the rich aroma of the well-done bison meat filled the air, the people of the Ninth cave started looking forward to the nights feast. More than one stomach was heard growling as the mouth-watering scent reached the noses of the hungry people. The two men lifting the heavy roast laid it on a large hide used for this purpose, then picked the hide up, one on each end, and carried it through the cave to a platform in the central hearth. As they set the steaming meat down on the raised platform, the rest of the cave went back to their own hearths to retrieve their contributions to the nights feast. As they returned to the central hearth with their own specially prepared dishes, and set them down around the roast one by one, the celebratory feast took on new proportions. Everybody had made a large quantity of their favorite dish and the entire cave as a whole swelled with pride at the abundance. Only a well-organized and well-prepared cave could have a feast of such massive proportions, especially in the early spring.

It took a lot of hard work and cooperation to provide for such a large number of people, and the Ninth cave were proud of themselves for the accomplishment. The new spear thrower had already helped them to start preparing for the harsh arctic winter and Ayla's horses had only eased the burden of such massive hunts. With the new fire stones they no longer had to worry about taking long trips carrying the coals from other fires and could start the massive amounts of meat from the successful hunts drying right there on the plains.

As the people of the Ninth cave looked at the huge amounts of food prepared for this one feast, more than one mind turned to the return of Jondalar and his woman, Ayla. So many of the things they had brought back with them had already benefited this cave, they could only wonder at what else they had learned on their long journey that they hadn't shared yet.

Ayla's extensive knowledge of plants and herbs had impressed all of the women and most of the men as well. She had already started showing the women new plants that could be used for food, plants that grew right near the cave that the women of the Zelandonii hadn't even known they could eat. They started bringing any new or unfamiliar vegetation to her, to learn about its properties and she taught them the Clan method of testing the plants to see if they were edible. They already had a similar method of trying new foods, but some of them hadn't even considered some of the plants that Ayla used, because of an unpleasant taste at first or some other characteristic that they found unappealing. Ayla explained that while some couldn't be eaten at all, some of the plants that had an unpleasant taste or burned their mouths when eaten raw, had a whole different flavor or no bitterness at all when cooked.

The new knowledge only increased their already extensive list of edible plants and added to supply of dried plants and herbs they could select from over the long cold winter. Ayla tried to include plants that were high in the properties that would keep the cave healthy as well as fed.

Her skill as a Medicine Woman extended to preventive medicines as well as the treatment of already existing ailments. She often included the greens high in the nutrients that kept the people healthy in her cooking, like the dish she had made for the night,s festivities. It was still early in the season so she had to use the not quite grown variety of greens but the land around her had provided her with more than what she needed.

She had mixed a large hide full of raw, wild new lettuce and new cabbage, added a few wild baby onions with some nuts and slivers of the small tart dried apples from last year's harvest and poured hot bison grease from the hunt, mixed with some herbs from her medicine bag that would add flavor as well as the healthful benefits, all over it. It made a wonderful wilted salad that would not only taste good, but strengthen their bodies as well. It would be a great addition to the spring feast. Joharran stood at the front of the noisy crowd and called for everybody's attention.

"Alright everybody! Could I have your attention please? I promise, we will eat soon, but first I have an important issue I would like to discuss with you while everyone is present." That got everybody's attention, only something of great importance was brought to the attention of the entire cave as a whole.

"Marthona had asked that I put a notion up for vote. You all are aware that Jondalar has finally, by the mercy of Doni herself, returned home. We are grateful that the Great Mother has seen fit to return him to us, but he did not return alone. He left with our brother Thonolan, who found his destiny and a call to return to Her side while on his journey, and returned with Ayla; a talented and powerful woman that he loves and that most of us now proudly call our friend. Marthona and I would like to openly thank them both for the gifts that they have bestowed on us since their return, gifts that have already increased the prestige and honor of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii."

Nods of agreement could be seen through out the crowd. Jondalar and Ayla both blushed at being the center of all the attention but smiled anyway, both happy that they could help Jondalar's family.

"The gifts they have given so freely," Joharran continued "have helped to provide us with the bountiful feast you see before you and many more benefits that are not as easy to see. In addition to the spear thrower and the firestones, Ayla is a trained Healer and her gift with animals has also helped our cave. Jondalar had told us that the Mamut of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi thought she might be a caller as well. This extraordinary woman is one we all call our friend and we are all grateful for her presence but she is not counted as one of the Zelandonii. Marthona and I would like to change that. Eventually, she will mate Jondalar and be counted as one of us through mating ties but we would like to extend an offer of adoption into our cave before that."

"The honor of being counted among the Zelandoni is not one we offer lightly but we feel that Ayla is more than worthy of it. The gifts that she has shared so freely and the many different talents she possesses, is more than enough reason, but her kindness and caring personality only add to the many benefits of making her one of us." Joharran looked over the group of people to address the woman directly,

"Ayla, we would like you to be one of us, to be able to claim the honor of being one of the Zelandonii in your own right, not just through mating ties with my brother. To have the status of a Healer and maybe if you would like, training as One Who Serves. Do you accept our offer? If you agree, a vote will be held tonight after the feast."

Ayla was stunned, it was the last thing she had expected but it was nothing compared to how Jondalar felt. The man could only stare at his brother and mother, he knew how rare it was for an offer of adoption to be made. The Zelandonii were a very exclusive people, very rarely did they allow in outsiders.

For them to make an offer of adoption, the person had to be very special and generally offer more status to the cave than was being offered to the individual in return. By Zelandonii custom, if Ayla accepted their offer, she would be one of the highest ranked women in all the caves of the Zelandonii. Only people of very high status were made the offer, and the offer itself carried even more. If she accepted, she would carry the status of adoption and the status that she was bringing with her, which would make her more powerful than most of the people now sitting on the council. That was why it was so rarely done. Jondalar knew the implications of what they had just offered and was overwhelmed. He turned to the woman he loved with tears in his eyes and smiled. He gave her a slow nod, indicating that she should accept.

Ayla had been thinking that she wasn't sure if she wanted to be counted as one of them. Being mated to Jondalar would have made it happen anyway, but she would still carry her ties to the Mamutoi. If she accepted, she would be breaking all the ties to the people who had accepted her and loved her first. She didn't know if she wanted to do that, to be "Ayla of the Mamutoi" no longer. Her Mamutoi name was all she had left of the adoptive family she loved so much but she also knew the honor they were extending to her and seeing the look on Jondalar's face decided her. She looked at the man whom she loved more than life itself, saw the tears in his eyes, the emotion his body betrayed, and made her choice. She stepped forward.

"I, Ayla of the Mamutoi, would be honored to accept your offer of adoption into the Zelandonii," she stated formally and turned to smile at Jondalar.

"Ayla has accepted our offer, we will hold the vote after the feast to give you all time to consider your vote." Joharran announced.

"Now let us celebrate our good fortune and our day's accomplishments! Let's eat!"

The crowd rushed forward talking excitedly about the pending offer. They also knew the implications of adopting someone into their cave. The rarity of the moment only added to the already festive air, and the hungry people attacked the bountiful spread before them with gusto. The mounds of food quickly dwindled, as people came back for platter after platter of food. The hearty appetites of the hungry cave did justice to the occasion and soon everyone was replete. The festive air sobered some when Joharran again stepped to the front of the central hearth, reflecting the seriousness of the vote.

"Alright, now that everyone seems to be finished and has had time to think about our offer, it is time to vote. If any one person decides they don't want Ayla as one of the Zelandonii, it is enough to stop it. All of us have to agree, as we are all one family and it will affect us all. I want you to think about all that she has to offer our cave and make you decisions now. The proposal is to adopt Ayla into the Zelandonii. All in favor of the adoption, raise your hands." Hands shot in the air on all sides of the couple. Jondalar looked at Ayla and slowly raised his hand, smiling.

"Anyone who opposes?" The crowd stayed silent and still. Not one hand was raised, and the people of the Ninth cave let out roar of approval.

"The offer of adoption has been accepted and voted in! The adoption ceremony will be held when the moon is at it's fullest," Joharran announced.

The crowd let out a whoop and Jondalar picked up Ayla and swung her around in a circle, laughing and crying at the same time. The people crowded around the couple offering hugs and congratulations. Ayla couldn't believe it, she was going to be one of Jondalar's people! All the worry had been for nothing. She laughed and hugged the many people in return and then wrapped her arms around Jondalar's neck. He bent to kiss her deeply, tears of happiness on both of their faces. When she finally pulled away, she saw Marthona and Joharran approaching. She walked up to the older woman and smiled, Marthona smiled in return, then pulled the young woman into a fierce embrace.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," Ayla said

"It's no more than you deserve, I believe the Zelandonii are getting the better part of the bargain. I will be honored to call you daughter when you and my son mate."

"As I will be to call you mother -- and you brother!" she said, turning to Joharran, happiness shining from her eyes.

"It will be an honor to be your brother, thank you Ayla for all that you bring to my people; but then I knew my brother would not have brought you home if you were not someone very special," Joharran said throwing an arm around the tall blond man's shoulders.

"Yes, very special," Jondalar said, smiling down into her eyes. He bent to kiss her quickly and everyone laughed.

The celebration went on long into the night; the Ninth cave had much to be happy about. The return of a loved one, the new structure, the ease in which they now successfully provided for their many people, and now a new and talented member that would soon be made one of them. It might be a long time before they had so much to be grateful for again.


	12. Chapter 12

Durc watched the sun set in the western sky and sighed. It was time to stop and make camp. He was tired of traveling but the underlying excitement of his final destination continually pumped him full of nervous energy, making him reluctant to stop. He looked around, hoping to catch sight of his traveling companion, but didn't see him anywhere. It didn't matter really, he knew Baby would eventually find him sometime soon. They had eased into a routine as they crossed the lonely steppes together; they would start the morning walking side by side but by the time the sun reached its zenith, the lion got restless to go exploring on his own. After eating their midday meal and resting for a bit, the massive carnivore would start pacing the camp. Not long after that, he would head off in whatever direction held the most enticing scent.

The first time this happened, Durc fretted the whole day, wondering if he should go back and look for him. When he stopped to make camp for the night, he prepared enough food for both of them, then waited for the lion to find him. When Baby still had not appeared by the time Durc was ready for sleep, he decided he would go look for him the next morning. When he woke early the next day, he found his friend sleeping peacefully across the fire from him. After that, he knew the lion would catch up to him when he was ready.

So now, Durc set about his nightly routine, building a small fire and fetching water from the small stream he had decided to make camp next to. After spitting the giant hamster he had killed earlier, he headed back to edge of the stream. It was time for a wash. He stripped off his wrap and his foot coverings, then he carefully removed his amulet and laid it on top of the small pile. He shivered in the evening chill and stepped into the shallow water. He gasped; he was farther north and the water still held the icy temperature of early spring. He splashed the cold water over his body, still freezing, but enjoying removing the built up grime from constant traveling. After getting himself as clean as possible, he picked up a handful of the gritty sand from the bank and rubbed it into his hair, using it to scrub the itchy dirt and sweat from his scalp. He moved a little farther down stream and found a slightly deeper portion of the stream. He immersed himself, again catching his breath as the cold of the water seeped in to chill his body, and rinsed the sand and dirt from his hair.

He waded back to the bank and grabbed his wrap, grimacing at the thought of putting the dirty garment back on his clean body. He turned back to the stream, deciding to wash it. He had another he could wear while this one dried. After taking care of the domestic chore, he walked back upstream to his small camp and dug through his pack to find his extra wrap. As he tied the thongs around his waist, he heard the slight crunch of a footstep behind him. He whirled around quickly, searching for his sling, when he realized it was only Baby. The lion had silently approached the camp and Durc had only heard him when he reached the rocky bank. His heart still beating quickly, he signed to his friend.

"You scared me! You must try to let me know when you're here. It's a good thing I didn't have my sling with me, I might have hurt you."

Baby only looked at him and he realized what he had said. For the first time since his mother left his life so long ago, he felt the strange bubbling feeling in his throat and startled himself with the loud laughter he was at a loss to control. It had occurred to him that there wasn't much he could do to harm the large creature with such a paltry weapon. He laughed so hard, he fell to the ground. Baby came over to him, nudging him with his nose. With the woman, this was a sign of playtime, of happiness, but this was the first time he had heard the man laugh.

When the fit of laughter passed, Durc lay on the ground, the occasional hiccup reminding him of the strangeness of the sound. He wondered what it was, this odd urge he had felt within himself. He vaguely remembered something like this happening on the long day trips he took with his mother, but nobody in the rest of the Clan had ever made this sound. He wondered if any of the Others had this strange urge when something amused them. He sat up, looking at the lion. Baby again came to him and this time Durc ruffled his mane and hugged his huge head to his chest.

He rose and checked their dinner, to see if it was done. Finding the hamster nicely roasted, he removed the spit from the fire. Tearing the well-done meat in half, he tossed part to the lion and put his on a bone platter to cool. Baby sniffed the small treat, gingerly picking up the steaming meat between his teeth and carried it over to his side of the fire. After enjoying the simple meal, Durc readied everything for the mornings departure and crawled into his bed roll.

He lay for a while staring at the stars and wondering when he would reach the man in his dreams. They had only been traveling for half of the moon's cycle since leaving Baby's valley but he thought they were getting close. Today they had passed the rocky canyon he remembered from his dreams and then walked through an area that looked as if it might be the place the group of people in his dreams had stopped at to rest. The excitement had grown in him and he hoped they would reach these people's permanent camp today. When night had come and he still had seen no visible signs of a cave, he had decided to continue his search tomorrow.

Now as he followed the patterns of the pinpoints of light in the night sky, he felt a little fear. What would these Others think? Would they allow a man of the Clan, a deformed man at that, to enter their cave? He had heard stories of the Clan's encounters with the Others and while his clan hadn't had any bad experiences, if you didn't count Broud's opinion of his mother, he was a little leery of actually finding them. He was still having dreams, dreams that showed him the life of the Others in quick glimpses. He was slowly learning some spoken words but it was not enough exposure for him to learn the complete language.  
He knew that the Others used spoken language but the fluid sounds were hard for his unaccustomed ears to follow. He half hoped, half feared to find the people of his dreams. He knew they were real, after all, Baby had been real. It seemed rational to assume they were too. He felt that some powerful force was guiding him, sending him the nightly visions, but he had no idea why. He felt in his heart it had something to do with his mother.

He turned over and closed his eyes, thinking it would be a while before he slept. He didn't even feel it when he slipped over the edge of consciousness into slumber.

The next morning he woke early, eager to get started. He made a quick morning meal, doused the fire and repacked his bedroll. Signaling to Baby, he picked up his pack and started out. It would be today, he could feel it. There was an air of excitement about him, a feeling of expectation. He headed slightly northeast, scanning the horizon as he went. When he still had not seen anything by mid-morning, he was discouraged. I must have been wrong, he thought to himself, beginning to wonder if he had missed them. He was out of the familiar territory of his dreams and was getting a little worried that maybe he had gone too far.

He started to set down his pack, thinking he might as well rest for a while, when Baby let out a low growl. He turned to the giant cat, trying to see what was bothering him. He hadn't heard him growl at anything besides his dinner before. He looked in the direction Baby was staring, still not seeing anything. Just then, a cloud obscured the sun that had been glaring in his eyes all morning. It was then that he saw it.

Just on the horizon, a shape stood out against the backdrop of the bright blue sky. He squinted, trying to get a better look. What was it? He thought to himself. There was no place around that could hold a cave, just the wide-open steppes. He looked harder and thought he saw movement. He picked up his pack and slowly walked in the direction of the strange shape. Baby followed from a short distance behind him. As he grew closer, his eyes grew wide.

It was a cave, but not like one he had ever seen before. He saw two huge tusks of a great woolly mammoth rising up from the ground, at what appeared to be an entrance to a man-made cave. He stood at a distance, quietly watching the "cave". As he watched, a woman came out of the structure, carrying a basket of something with her. Again Baby emitted a low growl. Durc signaled to the lion to stay put and slowly approached the woman from behind.

He had been practicing a word. One from his dreams, that he had heard the old man say. As he walked up behind her he took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and said his one word for the first time to another living soul.

"Hola!" He said, with his deep, gritty voice, rusty from a lifetime of disuse.

Nezzie heard the greeting, but didn't recognize the voice. She spun around and the shock registered on her face.

"RYDAG!" She screamed, then fell to the ground, unconscious.

--

Durc watched the woman collapse in horror; what had he done? What had he said to her? He started to go to her, when he heard a loud bellow behind him. He turned to see a monster of a man running at him from the direction of the "cave", holding a spear high in the air, aimed directly at him. He jumped back away from the woman, sure this was the end of his life, when he heard a tremendous roar behind him. He had forgotten about Baby.

The man skidded to a stop, his face registering his own shock, as the massive lion put itself between him and the stranger. A few of the other people of the camp had followed Talut out of the lodge when they heard Nezzie's scream, they too, stopped a few paces behind the headman. The lion paced, agitated, but reluctant to attack this human. He would defend the One if necessary, but he didn't want to attack. Durc signaled the lion to his side and told him to sit. Baby complied, but stayed on his guard. He watched the man's every move.

Talut watched the massive beast obey the young man's signal. He recognized the stranger's use of the Clan language, and looked more closely at the man. He then saw what made Nezzie faint: this man could be Rydag, only a few years older. He was a man of mixed spirits. They stood that way for a few more seconds, each taking the measure of the other. Finally, Talut remembered the Clan greeting Ayla had taught them. He made the subtle gesture to the stranger and watched his eyes open wide.

He knew how to speak the Clan language! Durc thought all the Others spoke with mouth sounds, where had he learned to speak properly? The sign was rough, not much more than baby talk really, but the meaning was clear. It took him a moment but Durc finally returned the gesture. He watched the man nod, and signaled Baby away. The lion rose, walking slowly out of the camp, looking back over his shoulder the whole way, reminding the people of the consequences of harming the One.

It finally registered on Talut that the lion was obeying the mixed man. He had seen tame animals before, Ayla had shown his whole camp that it could be done, but a cave lion? Then he remembered that Ayla had had a cave lion once. He remembered seeing her ride the back of it, at the summer meeting. He remembered the size of him, he was huge, with a reddish mane...

Talut did a double take of the lion slowly leaving the camp, it too was massive with a reddish mane. Could it be the same one? No, he thought, it's too much of a coincidence. It couldn't possibly be the same lion. He brushed the thought aside and concentrated on the man again, wondering where he came from and what he was doing in his camp. After the initial greeting both had remained still and silent, the rest of the people grouped behind the red-haired headman watched the drama silently, all still afraid to move.

Durc raised his hands again, started to say something, and then dropped them again changing his mind. He really didn't know how to explain his presence to this man. He could communicate at least a little with him but neither had enough knowledge of the other's language to explain fully. He wished for someone who could understand him.

Talut watched the young man start to say something, then drop his hands in frustration. He wasn't much more than a boy really, he decided to start with the basics. He raised his hand and tapped his chest.

"Talut," he said, slowly, so the boy, who he knew was not accustomed to words, could hear the unfamiliar sound.

Durc listened to him carefully, straining to hear all the inflections with untrained ears. He knew this was the giant man's name and name sounds were important. He wanted to get it right.

"Taaaluut" he repeated, dragging out the syllables. He saw the man grin and was startled for a moment. He had not expected aggression. Then he remembered Uba telling him that his mother did this same grimace with her mouth when she was happy. He relaxed a little and said the name again, with a little more confidence this time.

"Talut." The big man grinned again and nodded. Durc tried to return the smile, but the muscles in his face were not used to the movement, and it was rather stiff. Talut reached over and tapped his chest. He obviously wanted him to tell him his name. Durc opened his mouth to answer him, when someone hollered the other man's name from behind him.

"Talut! Who are you speaking to? What was the sound I heard? It sounded like a scream, is everybody alright?" Mamut asked, walking up from behind the headman. It was then that he saw Nezzie, still on the ground where she fell. At some point in time, during the confrontation between Durc and Talut, she had roused herself, but remained on the ground watching like everyone else. He dropped his walking stick, and hobbled over to her quickly, not even looking in Durc's direction.

"What are you doing standing here when this woman obviously needs help?" Mamut asked, a tone of censure in his aged, cracking voice.

"We weren't allowed to move Mamut. Besides, she just fainted, she'll be alright won't she?" He asked, concern for his mate creeping into his voice.

"I'm fine, really..." Nezzie said, but nobody was listening to her.

"What do you mean you weren't allowed to move?" the old man asked, slowly rising from Nezzie's side, after assuring himself that she was indeed alright.

Talut just pointed to the far edge of the camp where Baby was sitting, still watching the proceedings carefully. Everybody had remained aware of the cave lion's presence and nobody dared to make any sudden moves, lest they be misinterpreted. The old Mamut turned slowly and looked to where he was pointing. He saw the massive lion sitting there and knew the lion saw him as well. The large beast stared at him for a moment, neither one breaking eye contact. Then suddenly, the lion yawned and lay down, with his head on his front paws.

The old magician smiled and nodded to the magnificent beast then turned to greet the stranger. His face held no surprise and his eyes twinkled as he stepped forward and said "Durc! I'm so glad you finally made it."

--

Stunned silence followed Mamut's greeting to the stranger. Mamut stepped forward and lifted the young mans hands.

"This is how we greet new people," he signed to Durc. "it shows that you have no malicious intentions, that you have no weapons in your hands."

Durc watched the man's flowing hand movements. He has lived with a Clan before, he thought. He raised his hands again and the ancient man grasped them.

"In the name of the Great Earth Mother Mut, I welcome you Durc to the Lion camp of the Mamutoi," said Mamut, using signs and spoken words at the same time, so the mixed man could start learning the flow of the language. "I have been expecting you for quite sometime now, how was your journey?"

"It was long but I was happy to make it. How is it that I already know of you? I have seen you in my dreams and the lion too. What is happening? Why did the spirits send me here?" Durc asked, his need for answers overwhelming him.

"All in good time, we will have plenty of time to answer your questions later. You must meet the rest of the camp, they are waiting." He indicated the people behind him.

Durc looked behind the old man and saw a sea of faces staring at him. While they were so absorbed with each other, the rest of Lion Camp had come outside to see what all the commotion was. The people that were already there had filled them in on what was going on, and who the visitor was, now they all stood there stunned at the presence of Ayla's son. Mamut turned toward them.

"Durc, this is the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi. Mamutoi means Children of the Earth Mother that live in the north. This group of people, this 'cave,' is called Lion Camp. There are many groups, or camps, as we call them, of Mamutoi. We are The Mammoth Hunters." Then he spoke directly to the people of Lion Camp.

"If you don't mind, we are going to skip all the formal introductions, he really wouldn't understand them anyway yet. Talut, I would like permission for Durc to stay at my hearth, he will need guidance while he is here, I think I can help him."

"Of course he can stay, Mamut! I would not think to turn him away," Talut replied.

Then the headman stepped forward, also with his hands raised, and grasped the young man's hands before dropping them so he could speak to him. "This man welcomes you Durc, son of Ayla." His use of the signs was limited, but it was enough to convey his meaning, and stun Durc.

"You knew my mother? How?" the young man said, confused.

Mamut was translating the signs to clarify for the rest of the camp. When he was through, Talut nodded, but looked a question at the old man.

Mamut then turned back to Durc, talking and signing at the same time. "Yes, we all know Ayla, but there is much to discuss. Would you please stay at my hearth as my guest, and we can talk more there? You must rest and we can prepare you something to eat, you must be tired after so long a journey." Durc nodded, but was hesitant to go inside.

"Don't worry Durc," Mamut said "It is just like a cave only bigger," thinking he was leery of the building.

"No, it's not that. What should I do about Baby?" Durc explained, nodding his head slightly toward the lion still lying at the edge of the encampment.

Talut was still standing with them and was watching the conversation. Durc had just solved a puzzle for him. "It is the same cave lion! I thought I had seen him before, he was raised by your..." he started.

"Now is no the time for that Talut," Mamut interrupted. "Durc, will he obey your signals?" At Durc's nod the old man continued, "Well, just tell him to stay, or maybe to go somewhere else for the night. I don't think he would attack us but I don't think the people of Lion Camp would be willing to house a cave lion. A horse, yes, and even a wolf, but I think Baby would scare them."

Durc was having trouble following him, what was that about horses and wolves? Durc just passed it off a a miscommunication, but he understood the rest. He turned back to go talk to Baby. As he approached the lion, Baby stood and met him halfway to rub against his legs. Durc hunkered down to look the lion in the eye and spoke to him in the silent flowing motions of the Clan,

"I have to stay here for a while, I need to talk to this man, he has much to teach me. I need you to go for a while, I don't think you would be comfortable here. Go, and find a place to stay until it's time to continue our journey, I will come to find you soon, so don't go too far." He petted and scratched the huge lion, taking comfort in the presence of his friend.

The lion had recognize the signal to "Go" and somehow understood that while he could not stay here with him, his new found friend was not abandoning him. He would look for a place to stay while he waited. He rubbed himself against his legs once again before turning and, looking back over his shoulder once more, headed out into the open steppes.

Durc watched him go, knowing that the lion would wait for him. He turned and went back to the old man's side by Talut and the three of them walked into the lodge together.

Durc stood and stared at the inside of the lodge of Lion Camp. He hadn't even made a few feet past the door before being overwhelmed at the sights before him. It was huge! And there were so many things he had never seen before. Mamut just took his arm and led him through the center of the lodge, as he stared in wonder at the bright colors and decorations. He could not even begin to understand some of the things that he saw and looked for things that he recognized to restore his perspective.

They reached a large central hearth and Mamut led him inside. The old man indicated that he should sit, and so he did. He looked around at the patterns and designs that decorated the outer walls of the hearth, wondering what they meant. The woman that had fainted at the first sight of him stepped into the hearth and handed Mamut a platter of delicious smelling food, before giving Durc a gentle smile and returning the way she had come. When Mamut, in turn, handed him the platter and a bone cup filled with some aromatic tea, he realized just how famished he was. He nodded his gratitude, and concentrated on devouring the meal.

When he was finished, he looked up to see the holy man watching him. When Mamut saw the questioning gaze, he decided it was time to give this young man some of the answers he craved.

"I am Mamut, I am this camp's One who Serves the Mother. I am, to these people, like your Clan's Mogur. Here, One who Serves can be many different things. Some are healers, some are artists, some are musicians, or some intercede with the Spirit World, like me. You will find that there are more differences than likenesses between us and the Clan. You will have a lot to learn before you continue your journey."

"Mamut," Durc said, straining to get this man's name right, "You keep talking about this 'Mother'. Who is this mother you keep mentioning?

"The Great Earth Mother. The Mamutoi call her Mut. She is the creator of all life on this earth. She gave birth to all living things and all Her children answer to Her and will eventually return to Her side. It is our belief that She protects and cares for Her children, and we honor Her in all things we do. Even the Great Cave Bear answers to the wishes of the Mother."

"The Cave Bear is the protective totem of the whole Clan! You're telling me that there is something greater that even Him?" Durc asked, astonished.

"Yes, the Mother gave the care and protection of the Clan over to Him, but She still guides Him."

"How is it that I saw you in my dreams?" Durc asked. "That is how I knew to find you, it was all in these dreams I've been having."

"No one can look on the face of the Mother, so sometimes when she needs to talk to us directly, she comes through our dreams," Mamut explained. "It was She that was telling you, showing you the way you must go. It is your destiny, you must follow Her path. I have been having the dreams as well, that's how I knew you were coming. She sent you to me, so I could start you on the path She has set for you."

"But, why you? Why here? Where is it I must go?" Durc asked, relieved to finally be able to get some answers.

"She sent you to me because we have a few things in common, Durc. I have lived with the Clan before, your Clan as a matter of fact."

"You lived with a Clan? My Clan? When?" Durc could not believe what he was seeing.

"It was long ago, when Brun was still very young, not much more than a baby. It is because I know the Clan ways, and the Clan language, that you were sent to me. That, and one other thing. We have more than the Clan in common Durc. I knew your mother as well." He again saw the shock on the young man's face.

"How could you know my mother? She was not even with the Clan when you were there and now, she has been dead for many years." The sadness in his heart was apparent when Durc spoke of his mother.

"NO! Your mother is not dead Durc, she is very much alive, and she lived with us for one whole cycle of the seasons before she left. She told us of her life with the Clan, about Broud, and the agony it was for her to leave you behind. She may be dead to the Clan, but Durc, she is very much alive, and it is her that the Mother is sending you to."

Durc could only stare at the man, his mother was alive!

--

His mother was alive! He could not believe what he was seeing; for years he had wished his mother to return to him. He had felt it, known this journey involved her but never really let himself believe it. It was too much to hope for. Brun had been right, she wasn't dead. She really had overcome the Death Curse. How?

"How? How could she live through a Death Curse? Nobody is strong enough to survive it!" he asked the wise old man.

"Durc, you must understand, the power of the Death Curse is that the people of the Clan believe it. A Death Curse doesn't actually kill people, it just makes them want to die, so they do. You cannot kill somebody with words, only the Mother deems who should live and who should die. Many people have been cursed with death, only to leave and live full, happy lives elsewhere. It was the Mother's will that your mother should live," the old man explained to him.

"It was a long, lonely time for her, before she found her own kind of people. She told us she lived completely alone for three cycles of the seasons before she came here and joined us. She led a difficult life with the Clan, Durc. You are a combination of both races, so it was easier on for you than it was for her. She had to fight her inner self every day to conform to the Clan's strict traditions. Every small inclination of our people was taboo with the Clan. Like smiling or laughing, open displays of affection, or crying, all of these things are normal for our race. Our women are not born to be dominated, they have the blood of the Mother running through their veins. Here they are honored, powerful people. All of these things your mother had to overcome to conform to the life of a good Clan woman, it was an everyday battle. Despite all that, she would have stayed there forever, if it weren't for Broud." At Durc's sudden angry expression, he nodded.

"Yes, she told us about the difficulty Broud caused in her life but in spite of that, she would have stayed because she had love too. She had Iza, and Creb, Brun and Uba, and especially you Durc. Her love for you gave her a strength like I've never seen before. It was the Mother's choice that Ayla leave, She just used Broud to serve Her own ends. The Mother had plans for Ayla, she had no choice but to follow the path that the Mother laid out for her, she had to follow her destiny. Just as you did. Again the Mother used Broud to serve her own desires. You too must follow your own destiny. You would not have left either if not for Broud, correct?"

"Yes, well, in a way. Broud transferred his hatred of my mother to me when she 'died', he did everything in his power to make my life difficult. He walks in the world of the spirits now, Baby killed him when he came for me but I left anyway. I had been having the dreams for a while by then, I knew I had to come. Now I know why I saw you in my dreams, but I still haven't made the connection with the cave lion. I have never seen a cave lion that would not attack humans before," Durc said, a little confused.

The old man chuckled at this, of course he would not understand. He saw the young man's confused expression and was glad he could provide a few answers. Durc looked up at the Mamut's laugh, he did not see what was so funny.

"Of course there is a connection! The cave lion you have been traveling with was raised by your mother, Durc. That's why the Mother sent him to you; in a way, you are both Ayla's sons. If he is to travel with you all the way back to the Zelandonii, the Mother may have a plan for him too." At Durc's astonished face, he thought he should explain it better.

"When Ayla was living alone in her valley, she decided to go hunting. Well, after killing her game, she ran across a baby cave lion, he was hurt and his mother had left him for dead. She was lonely and felt responsible for him, so she took him back to her cave with her. She healed him and he grew up with her and her horse."

Durc seemed to be at a loss for words, he just looked the question at him.

"Yes, I said a horse. She had also found a baby horse when she killed its mother for food, not long after she found her valley. She raised her too, and even rides on the back of that mare. It is an awesome sight to see, believe me. She brought her with her when she came here, Whinney, that's the name she gave the horse, and her foal Racer. While she lived with her, Whinney went back to a herd for a while. When she came back, she was pregnant. While Ayla was here, she taught us how to care for them. We have five of our own now. Latie, who was only a girl just turned woman when your mother lived with us, cares for them. She fell in love with Whinney the first time she saw Ayla riding her, and begged her mother's mate to get her one, so the next time we hunted horses, we made sure not to kill the young. We are planning another horse hunt in a few days, to try to get some more foals." The old man had an unfocused look in his eyes as he thought about the adopted daughter of his hearth and the plans of his people.

"A horse and cave lion? Mamut, what is Zelandonii?" Durc asked, already picking up the Mamutoi language. It seemed for every question that was answered, there were more to replace it.

Durc's question brought Mamut out of his reverie, he could see the young man would have his mother's gift of learning new languages.

"Zelandonii is the name of a people that live far to the west. Like the Mamutoi they are children of the Great Mother. Before your mother came here, she decided to go riding one day and she heard a man scream. Baby had already left to start his own pride and all she had was Whinney. She followed the scream and found that Baby had attacked two men after they had invaded his den. He had killed one and seriously injured the other. It was the first man of the Others she had seen, so she stopped the cave lion from attacking further and, using Whinney, she took him back to her cave. She spent a long time healing him and they spent a while in her valley together. His name was Jondalar and the Zelandonii are his people. Your mother went back to his home with him, they are going to mate there. It is their land, more than a full cycle of the seasons west of here, that is your final destination."

"You keep mentioning a valley, where is this valley?" Durc asked, a suspicion growing in his mind.

"Well, I've never been there, but she said it was about half a moon's cycle southwest of here. She said it had a river going through the middle and her cave was up high and it was a good thing, because it flooded every spring. She also said that the herd of horses came back to the valley the day she and Jondalar left and ended up with us."

"I know that valley! I saw it in my dreams too and we stopped there on our way here. I even found her cave, but I didn't know who had lived there. There were a lot of things still left in the cave, I took some of them with me," Durc said, wishing he had known that it was his mother's cave while he had been there.

"Ayla told me she thought her totem guided her there, maybe he guided you there too," Mamut told him.

"Was she happy here?" Durc asked.

"Yes, I think so. She said she thought her totem was happy here because we are Lion Camp." Mamut smiled with fondness at the though of the daughter he missed so much, "She made a lot of friends here, there were many people who loved her and she them. There was one boy especially who touched her heart, because he reminded her of you. He was also a child of mixed spirits, his name was Rydag, and he was about your age."

"Rydag! That's the name that woman called me but if he was from your camp, why did she get so scared?" Durc asked, puzzled.

"Rydag returned to the Mother's side when Ayla still lived with us. He was sickly, Ayla said it was something wrong with the big muscle in his chest that pumps the blood. You look so much like him, you scared Nezzie nearly to death, she was the one who adopted Rydag when his Clan mother died."

"You had a woman of the Clan living with you as well?" Surprise was written all over his face.

"No, Nezzie found her hiding near the camp, already in labor. She died right after giving birth," he explained. "Your mother tried to take care of Rydag but she said there was nothing that would completely cure him, he died at our summer meeting. Your mother fought to give him a proper burial, but when the council said no, she gave him a Clan burial."

Durc was outraged. "Why would his own people not bury him? What kind of people are you, not to give a child guidance through the spirit world?" Durc asked, his signs clipped and angry.

The old Mamut sighed; he might as well tell him what to expect. "It is hard to explain and it will make you angry, Durc, but try to remember that since meeting your mother a lot of our people have changed. For years, our people were ignorant of the Clan ways, most people considered them animals..."

"Animals! My people are not animals! How dare they say so..." Durc could not hold in his rage, but Mamut interrupted him.

"Durc, calm down! I told you this would make you angry but try to listen. No, the Clan are not animals but most did not know that. It was a difficult time but we have learned since then, well, most of us anyway. There are still some who consider Clan animals, not animals to be hunted, but animals just the same. The council would not accept Rydag as human, therefore would not give him a human burial. Children of mixed spirits, like Rydag, like you Durc, were considered an abomination; unholy, an offense to the Mother. They were thought to be a half-animal, half-human mixture, and were spurned by our people. Your mother stood up to them all. She taught us that the Clan, that children like you and Rydag, were not animals but simply people, just a different kind of people. Her rage was even stronger than yours and she let everybody know it.

"It took some time but eventually people listened. How could they ignore her? Your mother is a very powerful woman, even more so than she knows. You must be prepared Durc, you must know what to expect. There are some that will still call you an animal or a flathead, that was what our people used to call the Clan. Your mother gave us a whole new insight into Rydag and it changed his life for the short time he had left. He could never talk, so most assumed he could not understand. You mother taught him the Clan signs and it opened up a whole new world for him and he adored her for it. To her, he was another son to love when she had lost you, to him she was just somebody who loved him for who he was. They were very close. It was ... it was a very special relationship."

Durc had calmed a little, hearing the things his mother had done. He missed her and now he knew for sure that she was out there somewhere. He was going to find her.

"Durc, it's been a long evening, why don't you get some sleep, you can meet the rest of the camp tomorrow," Mamut said, seeing how late the evening had gotten. "We can talk some more in the morning if you like."

Durc nodded, his long travels finally catching up with him. He had much to think about and still much to learn. Mamut showed him the bed platform and got him some extra furs. After the old man had left and drawn the hide across the doorway, Durc crawled into the furs and stared at the ceiling of the lodge. He thought of his mother and his eyes drifted closed, the smile still on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

I am not sure how many, if any, are reading this but I will keep posting anyway. I have been posting one or two chapters at a time, to try and make it go a bit faster. It is a very long story. I might start putting more in each post, but I don't want to overwhelm anyone with pages and pages of text. What do you all think? This story has been completed since the day before Jean Auel's last book came out and was originally posted on the Auelboard. I will admit it is a bit more difficult to gage reactions to it with no responses, so I need a bit of help with how fast or slowly you all want it posted. I hate authors that beg for reviews, so that is not the intention here, but if you could let me know about the posting rate, it would help a bit. Thanks,

Robbin aka Mommyx3

--

He opened his eyes to unfamiliar walls. It took him a moment to realize where he was. When the memory of the previous day flooded back to him, he jumped out of his furs, eager to meet the rest of the camp that had offered his mother love and understanding despite their own traditions. As he left the hearth, he saw that it was still early; nobody had stirred yet. He made his way slowly through the lodge and after finding the exit, walked outside.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh morning air. The bright burning ball to the east had just barely started to share its light with the lands of the Mamutoi. He made his way down to edge of the river and, after relieving his morning urge in some bushes near the edge, he knelt and splashed the still icy water on his face. Feeling refreshed and wide awake, he decided to explore a bit, so as to not wake the rest of the camp when he went back in. He walked in the general direction of the lodge and heard the soft nicker of a horse coming from the middle section of the lodge. He changed direction and headed toward the sound.

When he got closer he saw a sturdy circular fence of tall, slender aspen trees, all stripped of their branches and cut to an even height, evenly spaced maybe half of the length of his foot apart. Surrounding a large open area, the fence came full circle and ended on either side of a separate entrance to the lodge. When he reached the fence, he leaned against it and peered over the top in to the open area on the other side. He didn't see anything at first but he kept his eyes still and let the slight movement in the ring draw their attention. He looked in the direction of the subtle motion that he had seen from the corner of his eye and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Almost invisible in the scarce light of predawn, the magnificent animal moved out of the shadows of the fence into the center of the enclosure. The beautiful, proud stallion was so black, he gleamed almost blue in the faint light.

Durc watched fascinated while the animal tossed his head and pranced a little at unfamiliar scent of the man watching him. The horse watched him in turn for a moment, before approaching him slowly. As the horse slowly edged his way closer to him, Durc held his breath. After deciding the strange man was nothing to fear, the stallion reached out his head and sniffed the man's hands, hoping to find a treat. Durc held himself motionless, afraid to move, but the desire to reach out to touch the huge animal eventually won out. He slowly raised his hand and let it gently fall on the stallion's soft muzzle. Stroking lightly, he felt the soft texture of his nose, awestruck at touching a living, breathing horse. Suddenly the stallion let out a loud snort, and pulled his head back.

"His name is Midnight, he's beautiful, isn't he?" a voice said.

Durc nearly jumped out of his skin, he had been so absorbed with the horse, he hadn't heard anyone coming up behind him. He turned suddenly, his heart still pounding, and confronted a young woman, a few years older than himself. She was tall, taller than he was, and had long straight dark brown hair. Even to him, whose eyes were conditioned to seeing Clan women, she was beautiful. When she smiled at him, she showed a mouthful of small, straight gleaming white teeth and her large brown eyes crinkled at the corners. He floundered for a minute, not knowing for sure what she had said, when she realized her error.

She raised her hands and said, "Forgive me, I forgot you didn't know the language yet, this woman's name is Latie."

"This man is named Durc," he said, hiding his surprise at her use of the Clan language.

She raised her hand's and grasped his. "In the name of the Mother, I welcome you, Durc, son of Ayla."

"You know who I am?" he asked, no longer able to hide his surprise.

"Of course, we all know who you are, your mother talked of you often. She missed you terribly. Ayla often told us of her time with the Clan and the son she was forced to leave behind," Latie said, her face tinged with sadness.

"In our language, the feeling a mother has for her child is called 'love'. Ayla told me there is no exact word for this in your signs, but you know what I'm talking about. Ayla loved you a great deal."

It gladdened Durc's heart to know that the mother he had missed so much from his childhood, had missed him as well. How would this woman know, he thought to himself, how much it would mean to me to hear that? He felt a soft stirring in his heart for this woman of the Others and lowered his eyes, trying to place this new emotion.

After a moment, he raised his head again. "I am grateful, thank you for that." Then he turned his attention back to the black stallion. The sun had finally risen enough to see him clearly and his coat shimmered in the early dawn.

"He is beautiful, where did you find such an unusually colored horse? I have never seen one the color of the night before," Durc asked, his eyes again drawn to the gorgeous creature.

"His name is Midnight," she told him, "and he was a gift from the mate of my mother, also the Headman of Lion Camp, Talut. He knew how much I wanted a horse after I met your mother. It hit me pretty hard when she left, Ayla was a good friend. Anyway, he decided to cheer me up a little and went out to find a horse herd. He and his sister's mate, Barzec, planned a hunt, not telling anybody about it. They left early one morning, saying they had to go get some more large bones from the plains and to not expect them back for a few days. When they finally returned a few days later, they had a ton of meat and five baby horses in tow. It took almost every man here to go back and carry all the meat home again. We had stopped hunting horses when Ayla came, but they couldn't figure out how to get the small ones without killing the adults and we could not afford to let all that meat go to waste. This time, we have come up with a plan to get some babies, with out killing the herd." The excitement at the thought of the future hunt shining in her eyes. Her signals were not nearly as competent as Mamut's, but with her adding the spoken words, he got the full description.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked her, thinking there was no way to get a baby from its mother, without killing her.

"We already have the place picked out, we are going to drive them into a natural canyon. It is shaped like this surround, a circle. After we block of the entrance behind them, we can try to get some ropes around the necks of the foals, and tie them to the trees. When we have as many as we want, we can let the older horses go. We don't know if it will work or not but we are going to try. It would be better than killing an entire herd." She saw Durc nodding, but suddenly he frowned.

"How are you going to avoid the full grown horses?" He asked, "I wouldn't want to get in the way of an angry stallion's hooves."

"That's a good question, but we thought we would try to toss the ropes around the little ones' necks from the canyon walls. We have been practicing on it for a few weeks now. It's a lot of trouble but it's worth it. If you get them when they're babies, you can train them to do what you want them to do. You wouldn't believe how much help they can be. Ayla showed us how she used her horses to help carry back meat from a large hunt or to haul things that are too heavy to carry alone. They are very loving animals and the best part is teaching them to carry a rider on their backs. It takes a while but once they get used to it, it's a lot of fun." At the mention of riding, Latie saw his wistful gaze go back to the black stallion. She grinned, knowing what he was thinking.

"Would you like to try it?" She asked him and his return smile was a wonderful sight to see.

"Come on, you can ride with me," Latie told him, still speaking and signing at the same time, while moving to another section of the sturdy fence. She lifted a rope from around one of the poles of the fence and to Durc's amazement, a whole section of the fence swung outward.

"We use this gate when we need to use the horses or want to ride them, it keeps us from having to walk them through the lodge. We added this fence when we brought home the three little foals, this way they could roam and graze a little without wandering too far away. When your mother was still living here, we built that entrance over there for the horses to stay in during the winter. I'm surprised you didn't see it last night, it leads directly to the Mammoth Hearth, the hearth you were sleeping in. Whinney and Racer could come and go as they pleased but then they never would wander too far from Ayla. The new babies wouldn't know how to find their way back, so we built the surround for them. It seems to be working well." Latie explained the presence of the fence as she walked to the beautiful black stallion, patting and petting him.

She went to the Horse Hearth and grabbed the stallion's lead ropes, showing Durc how to position them on Midnight's head to allow someone to guide him from his back. Durc watched with rapt attention; everything having to do with the horses fascinated him.

As she finished attaching the leads, the other two horses came walking out of the second entrance to the lodge. Both were young fillies in about their second year, full grown but still filling out. Durc noticed that both of them were also beautiful but to him, nothing would capture his heart like the magnificent black stallion. They were both dark in color, but not as black as the male, and the smaller of the two females had a white stripe going directly down the center of her face in a jagged pattern, reminding him of the bright flashing lights in a thunderstorm. He mentioned this to Latie, and she laughed.

"Yes, we thought so too, that's why her name is Lightning. The other one is Windstorm, but we call her Storm. If you ever see her run, you will know why, she can even outrun Midnight." Durc's eyebrows raised at this statement, but he remained silent.

"The other two horses are away with some of our men at the moment. Are you ready?" she asked, and at his somewhat nervous nod, she led the horse over to the stump of a tree that was situated at the edge of the surround by the fence. Obviously someone had put it there but he did not know why until he saw Latie step on the stump then use the extra height to mount the horse. Once she was situated comfortably on the stallion's back, she reached her hand down to him. He stepped up on the stump and took Latie's hand. She pulled as he jumped and suddenly he found himself sitting behind her on the horse's back. He looked around from his new vantage point, giving Latie a smile when she turned to look at him. He suddenly grabbed her waist and held on for dear life when the horse started to move. He slowly grew accustomed to the gentle sway of the horse's gait and then Latie leaned forward. Instantly, Midnight took off across the field, building speed as he went and Durc again had a death grip around Latie's waist.

Durc had his eyes tightly closed, feeling the muscles of the massive animal surging beneath him. The wind was whipping his hair and he slowly opened his eyes, to see the ground below passing at an unbelievable speed. This brought his eyes wide open and he watched the passing scene in amazement. It was an exhilarating feeling, flying across the plains at a speed no human could manage alone. He had often dreamed of being able to run as fast as some of the herds he had encountered while hunting. Some times he had just stood watching the escaping herds, after the excitement of the hunt was over. This was better than anything he had ever imagined. It had never even crossed his mind that someone could ride the backs of the fleeing animals.

Finally, Latie sat up a little and the thundering horse slowed. He sat silently as she turned the horse back around the way they had come. His jaw dropped open in shock when he saw how far they had come. The Mamutoi earth lodge was nowhere to be seen. He had not correlated the speed with distance. It was amazing how far they had traveled so quickly. Latie looked back at him. "Well, what do you think?" She gestured and spoke with a smile.

"It was... it was wonderful!" he said, his eyes sparkling with the remembered speed. Latie laughed, and Durc laughed with her. She remembered the first time Ayla did this with her and understood his excitement. She still felt it every time she rode the beautiful stallion. She turned to look at the sun just coming up over the mountains to the east, it was a beautiful sight and she pointed it out to Durc. They both sat there atop the horse, watching the beginning of the new day. Durc still had his arms around her waist and she unconsciously leaned back into him as she let out a soft sigh. Durc breathed in the clean, flowery fragrance of her hair and suddenly felt warm. She turned within the circle of his arms and looked up into his deep brown eyes.

To anybody else, he might have been ugly but to her, he reminded her so much of Ayla and Rydag, he was beautiful. He saw a warmth in her eyes and wondered at it. He knew his deformed face was ugly, he had been told so often enough by the leader of his Clan, but she seemed to see past his outward appearance and something in him was drawn to her. He wanted so badly to touch the softness of her face and unconsciously reached up to do so. He dropped his hand suddenly, realizing what he had been about to do and flushed red with embarrassment. He thought he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes before she turned back around and signaled for the horse to move toward home again.

They took their time riding back to the earth lodge and when they reached it, they saw that the rest of the camp was up and about. Talut and Nezzie waved from the river bank and Tulie stopped what she was doing to watch them ride by on their way to the surround. Latie stopped the horse and helped Durc dismount, before climbing down herself. After closing the gate behind them, they let Midnight roam within the confines of the fence and walked back through the Horse Hearth, into the Mammoth Hearth.

Mamut was up, sitting with a platter of food in his hand, breaking his fast. When he saw them a smile lit his face and he indicated they should sit down. Durc sat on a mat close to the fire and Latie found one across from him. When she sat, she looked across the flames at the son of the woman she adored and missed so much. When he saw her stare, he smiled into her eyes then quickly looked away, slightly disconcerted by his own behavior.

Mamut noticed the subtle by-play and wondered what the future held in store for the daughter of Lion Camp. He let it go for now, it may turn out to be nothing, but he would be keeping an eye on the two young people. Handing them both a platter he said and signed at the same time, "Where have you two been off to so early this morning?"

"I took Durc for a ride on Midnight," Latie said simply.

"Did you enjoy it? I've heard that it's very exciting," Mamut asked, thinking this might be the reason for the flush on both of their faces.

"Oh, yes, it was so... so fast! How long does it take to train a horse to carry somebody?" Durc asked, suddenly realizing how much it would shorten his trip to the far west.

"Oh, it takes a little while but first you have to catch one and then it has to be full grown before you can train it to carry a rider. About a full cycle of the seasons total," Latie answered him.

"Oh, that long?" The disappointment was evident on his face. She knew what he was thinking and it gave her an idea.

"Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to talk to somebody." She got up to leave and Durc rose to follow her.

"Latie!" He called to her as she left, she stopped and turned around.

"Yes Durc?"

"I just wanted to say, this man is grateful, for the ride. I really liked it," he signaled, stepping close to her, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"The Mamutoi say, 'thank you', it is how we express gratitude," Latie told him softly, returning his gaze with equal intensity.

"Thank you," he said, hesitating only slightly over the new words.

"You're welcome, I'm really glad you enjoyed it," she said, talking and signing, knowing he needed to learn the spoken words. "Maybe we can do it again soon, in the morning if the weather is still nice?" He nodded, unable to move his eyes from her face. This time when he reached out to touch her, he did not stop himself. He let the back of his fingers slowly feel the softness of her cheek, closing his eyes to better enjoy the sensations coursing through his body. When he opened them, he saw her smiling softly at him.

"I really should go, I need to talk to Talut and Tulie," she said, not really wanting to move. He stepped away from her and watched as she walked away. His own behavior puzzled him, no man of the Clan had ever behaved this way with a woman, at least not that he saw. What was it about this woman that gave him such strange urges? He asked himself, maybe I should ask the Mamut about it. He glanced back at the retreating woman and again felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach. Yes, definitely, talk to Mamut.

He walked slowly back to the Mamut's hearth, lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about Latie, and the confusing things he felt when she was near. What is wrong with me? he asked himself. He was so absorbed in his own musings, he did not see the woman walk across his path and ran directly into her. He backed up quickly and his gaze slowly traveled up and up and up some more. When he had craned his neck enough to realize it was a woman he was looking at, the shock registered on his face.

She was huge, almost as big as the man with the hair the color of flames! Her coloring was different, but the size was the same. How could a woman be so tall? He was used to being taller than the rest of the Clan he had known, he was not used to looking up at anyone, let alone a woman! She was more than just tall, however, she was almost as massively muscled as the other man as well. He was slightly disconcerted to have to crane his neck to look her in the eye but from her stature, he could tell she was a woman worthy of respect. She carried herself with a proud, almost haughty, bearing and he could see a flint-sharp intelligence in the woman's eyes. He would not cower in front of her but he did offer a subtle signal of apologetic deference to her obvious position in this society.

She studied the young man of mixed spirits and saw the shock on his face. She could read the thoughts going through his mind as clearly as if he had spoken them out loud. She almost smiled when he realized she was a woman but managed, just barely, to keep it in check. She also saw his sign of respect and relaxed a little, not even aware that she was concerned with his approval. So, this is Ayla's son? she thought to herself. She could see the woman in her son as clearly as she could see his Clan heritage.

He was young, a child by her peoples standards but could see he carried himself as a man. He looked more a man than a child of her people would at a mere eight summers as well. He was tall, incredibly well muscled and she could see the beginnings of a beard. She was amazed at the differences in the aging process alone. By her standards he was young but for the Clan he had been a man. She could do no less than acknowledge his position and maturity. She also could feel, more than see, an aura of the Mother about him. This young man had a great destiny waiting for him, she thought.

"Hello, Durc. We have not had a chance to meet yet, my name is Tulie. I am Headwoman of Lion Camp and Talut is my brother. It the name of Mut you are welcome here, for now and always," she said to him, using signs and words, then extended her hands in the traditional sign of welcome.

Durc took the offered hands in his own, and said "Thank you, Tulie. I feel much welcome. I happy to be in home of people who knew mother. Feel much care... no, feel much love here." His smile of pride at his first full sentence of spoken words was a beautiful thing to see.

It was Tulie's turn to be shocked now, she had never heard anyone pick up their language so fast, except Ayla. She smiled again, there was more of his mother in him than one could see at first glance.

"You are part of our family Durc. This may be the first time we have met but we have all known about you for years. Your mother was a wonderful woman that we all miss terribly. It pained us to see her go but we knew she had to leave. She talked about you all the time, so much so that I feel I should know you already. It is a great honor to finally meet the son she loved so much. Have you had a chance to meet many people yet? I know the whole camp is excited to have Ayla's son here." She spoke, still using the signs as well. She had no doubt that he would be fluent in her language in just a few days time but she thought it might help him learn faster.

"I meet Talut, Mamut, Nezzie, Latie, and now Tulie" He said carefully, trying to make sure he said all the name sounds correctly.

"Well then, you still have many Lion Camp members to meet. Why don't you come with me to the central hearth. I can find you some clean clothes and you can bathe at the river. Once you're cleaned up, we can introduce you to the rest of the camp. I don't think you want to meet everybody still covered in half the steppes and I know how good it feels to finally be rid of all the travel grime. Come on with me, I think we should be able to find some clothes that fit."

They headed off to the central hearth and Tulie found a basket of soap root. She also looked in the back storage in a large basket that everyone used to hold extra clothes that the children of the camp had grow out of. It may take a few years, but there was always someone who eventually grew into them and clothing was too much work to be wasted on just one person. He was tall, but not as tall as Danug had grown to be, so she knew there should be something in here to fit him. She found a tunic and leggings and some soft slippers she thought should fit and brought them back to him. He thanked the woman and headed outside to the river.

A few members of the camp were outside and watched him as he passed. It made him slightly uncomfortable to be the center of attention but he felt no animosity coming from them, so he continued on his way with a small wave of his hand. He bathed and did his best to dress in the unfamiliar clothing, using a dried teasel he found near the bank he combed out his long, unruly hair. He felt the scraggly hair of his newly growing beard, wishing for the smooth feel of childhood. He was not used to the hair on his face and it made him think of the faces of the men of the Others he had met so far.

Some of them had beards, like Mamut, but some had no hair on their faces, just bare traces where it looked like it should be. He wondered how they made it disappear and thought he might ask the massive headman. Finishing his personal ministrations, he headed back to the earth lodge. He saw Latie as she rushed past, offering him a bright smile, and waved in return wondering where she was going. He reached the central hearth again and found not only Tulie but Talut as well, waiting for him.

"You look much better, I'm sure you must feel better too." Tulie said to him.

"Yes, thank you. I feel much better, I like be clean. Clan keep body very clean, no like being dirty. Uh... did I do clothes right? I not have clothes like this before, only wrap." He asked looking down at himself.

"Yes, they look very nice on you, they fit well too. You may keep them, you will find they are very comfortable. Easier to wear for traveling. Are you going to be staying with us for a while? It would be so good to have you here, everybody misses Ayla so much, it would be nice to be able to get to know her son." Tulie said.

"Um.. yes, stay for small time. Must learn talk, must learn Others life now. Mamut say he teach, he say I must learn fast, have long time travel still. Must go to land of Zelandonii, see mother." Durc told them, frustrated at his choppy sentences. He remembered almost every word he heard, the first time it was spoken. The fact that they also knew the Clan language helped, he could watch and listen at the same time, replacing the Clan sign with the word that was spoken for it. But he could not pick up the flow of the spoken language, he tried to watch their bodies as well, to infer the meaning if he did not understand but they sent confusing signals. It was frustrating. I must learn their language, he thought. He decided he must spend more time practicing.

"Well, if you are going all the way to the Zelandonii, you do need to learn fast. It takes more than a full cycle of the season to travel that far. We will do all we can to aid you on your journey but I hate to see you leave. " Talut said, "I see Mamut, I think he is ready for us. Are you ready to meet the rest of Lion Camp? Durc nodded and the headed to the Mammoth Hearth.

"Talut, how you make face like little boy?" Durc asked on the way over.

Talut's eyebrows raised slightly. "Like a little boy? What do you mean Durc?"

"Yes, smooth like child, how you make hair on face go away?" Durc clarified.

"Oh! You mean shaving? I use a sharp flint blade and scrape, or cut, the hair off. If you want, I'll show you how later," he said, chuckling over the thought of being called a little boy.

They arrived at the hearth of the Mamut, and saw the old man sitting beside the fire. He looked up and smiled at them."Are you ready Durc? Everybody is very anxious to meet you," Mamut said.

"Yes, I... I'm ready." Durc replied, a little nervous at the thought of meeting so many new people. The Mamut stood up and grabbed a small tube, he put it to his mouth and blew. Durc jumped at the shrill whistle that sounded,and looked closer at the instrument. The excited people did not take long to assemble at the hearth, all of them had been waiting eagerly to meet the son of Ayla. Durc's tension grew at the sudden rush of people, all clamoring for a seat closer to the fire, and him.

"All right everybody, quiet please. I know you are all excited to meet our visitor, especially one that is family." Mamut said, smiling at Durc. "I think the easiest way to do this might be to let him tell you a little about himself and his reason for being here, then we can take turns telling him about us." Mamut spoke loudly, to be heard over the constant murmur of the people. He signaled for Durc to stand and Durc rose slowly to face the group. Mamut smiled at him, urging him to introduce himself.

"My name is Durc. Ayla is my mother. To Clan, she die when I was very small. I miss her, wish she not dead. When I become man, former leader, Brun, tell me he not think she dead. He think she alive and I supposed to find her. I feel too but not really believe possible she alive after death curse. I have dreams, dreams that show me north, south, east, and west, a lot west. They show me people of Others, customs of Others. I see many people in dreams. I see all Lion Camp in dream."

At the gasp from the crowd, he explained that dream. "I see Talut, and Nezzie, and Latie, and Mamut with more people and horses. You stop by river, rest. Talut pick up Nezzie, tell Latie, give horses water." Quiet had fallen over the camp and this last statement sent chills up more than one person's spine. Talut's face went pale, as he remembered the stop by the river on the way back from a hunt.

"Nobody see me, but Mamut know I there. He say "come see me", he tell me "hurry", but I not understand dreams yet. Then see lion in dream, see valley and cave. Mogur tell me is vision from spirits. Brun say I leave, but wait for sign. Then leader of Clan, Broud, we fight. Lion come, same lion from dream, lion see fight, he kill Broud. Lion is sign, he come for me, must leave. We go, travel long time, to valley in dreams, find cave. I not know was cave of mother. Have another dream, woman tell me call lion 'Baby', he come with me. We leave and come here, come to see Mamut, learn ways of Others, learn talk to Others. I must travel west, to land of Zelandonii, see Ayla." Durc finished, not sure they had understood but looking at their faces, he knew they had.

The Lion Camp sat silently for a few moments, digesting all that he had told them. Dreams were personal messages from the Mother and this young man had been guided here by Her. They sat in awe of him, knowing She must have some special purpose for him. She had given them the responsibility of teaching this young man what he needed to know to continue his journey and there was not one of them that did not take it seriously. It put a whole new light on the reason for the visit from Ayla's son.

Slowly, the camp came alive again, all starting to talk about what he had told them and what they could do to help him. Mamut again stood and got the attention of the noisy group.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves, one by one. You can tell him who you are and maybe if you have some personal experience with Ayla, you could tell him that too. I'm sure he would like to hear about his mother. He already knows me, so why don't we start with Talut." Mamut indicated the Headman should speak first.

"Well, you know my name but I am Headman to Lion Camp. Unlike the Clan, Lion Camp has two 'leaders', myself and my sister Tulie. We make some of the decisions and basically try to keep this camp running smoothly. Ayla told us that in the Clan, women do not lead, they are subservient to the men. They need each other to perform opposite roles."

Durc nodded and Talut continued, "Well, here the lines between the roles of men and women are not so defined. Women have the freedom to do anything the men can do. They lead, hunt, make tools and weapons and even intercede with the spirit world, like Mamut. They can also perform in the more traditional roles, of cooking, sewing, having babies, and tending the hearth. Here, it is a woman's choice, if she decided she no longer wanted to hunt, she would be provided for by her mate or her family. Men too are capable of many different skills. They not only hunt and make weapons. They cook, sew, tend to children and clean. In our culture, it is necessary to have many different skills, we depend on each other as well as ourselves." Talut looked at the young man's face, seeing that he was absorbing everything he said.

"I was one of the first ones to meet Ayla. We were out hunting and had gone farther west than usual, following a herd, when we came upon two travelers. The man spoke Mamutoi but the woman did not. After talking to Jondalar for a while, we realized we were kin through his brother's mate. I invited them to come visit our camp but the woman was reluctant. It seemed she was worried about something. All of a sudden she whistled and a horse comes walking right up to her! You can imagine how shocked we all were but that wasn't all. Then she jumped on the back of that horse and rode it away! I couldn't believe my own eyes, was she a spirit? What kind of person has that kind of power over animals? Anyway, Jondalar explained that the horse was a friend of hers and she was worried that if they came to visit, it would be too easy for us to hunt her horse. I promised that nobody would hurt them, she had two horses, and they said they would come visit. I didn't realize then that this would be Ayla's first real experience with her own kind of people." Talut stopped there, ready to let someone else take over the story.

Tulie stood next, it was only proper that they start with the leaders of the camp. Durc looked at the woman in a new light, he never knew women could hold so much authority.

"You know my name as well, I'm Tulie, Headwoman of Lion Camp..."

They went round the entire camp this way, telling him who their people were, who they were. Telling him stories of his mother and the tall, blond Zelandonii man. They stayed at the Mamut's hearth long into the afternoon and by the time they were done, he not only knew each member of Lion Camp better, he felt he now knew his mother better as well.


	14. Chapter 14

The day of Ayla's adoption into the Zelandonii dawned sunny and warm. Ayla sat quietly just outside the cave, enjoying watching the sun rise and thinking her own thoughts. She often rose early, just to be able to enjoy the time alone. She had been there for awhile now and the rest of the cave had already woke to start the new day. The feeling of expectation was palpable in the air and Ayla was more than a little nervous. Jondalar had explained the status she would carry once the adoption ceremony was complete and it weighed heavily on her shoulders. A lot of responsibility came with that much status. Could she live up to it?

Since her first encounter with the Others, she had been told of a great and powerful destiny by just about every one she met who interceded with the spirit world. She was having a hard time explaining that all she wanted was a mate and children to raise. Zelandoni was determined to train her to join her ranks but Ayla kept putting her off. Jondalar had told her a long time ago that Those Who Serve were not allowed to mate according to Zelandonii custom. Ayla would not now, or ever, give up Jondalar. She would be content to learn from the one who held the rank of First among the Zelandonii, but she would not join her. The invitation to be adopted was quite an honor and she had accepted but she didn't know how to gracefully decline the second offer to train with Zelandoni. She truly liked the older woman and didn't want to offend her but she felt she had to draw a line somewhere if she was to have the life she so yearned for.

The new life nestled safely in her womb was just becoming visible to the rest of the cave, though they had known about it for a while now. She patted her stomach, feeling a soft roundness where before there had been flat, hard muscle. She smiled softly to herself, envisioning herself with her new child in her arms and Jondalar right beside her. She wanted it so badly, it was the one thing that had kept her going through all the traveling and uncertainty. She wanted a normal life; a mate, children, a hearth. She wanted Jondalar. She loved him more than life itself, and he would give her all these things and so much more. How could she explain to Zelandoni? She decided she would have to find a way. She was unwilling to give up her dreams now they were so much more attainable. There was only one more thing that she wanted, to make her life complete. Her first born son.

She had been thinking of Durc a lot recently. Her adoption into the Zelandonii made her break from him seem even more final. She thought she had accepted her life without him when she had made the decision to travel home with Jondalar. She knew she would never see him again when she left. Now, he was always in her thoughts, and her dreams. She had been having dreams of him, all grown up, and traveling the same path she had taken since she left the Clan. Every night for the last cycle of the moon, she had dreamed of him. First he had found Baby, then he went to the Mamutoi.

She watched him in her nightly visions, learning the language and learning the ways and traditions of the Others. It warmed her heart to see the family she loved take in her child and help him. She always woke from these dreams with a feeling of peace and well being. She didn't know why her son was in her thoughts so much but it eased the ache that was living without him. Even if it was just her imagination, seeing him alive and well and thriving was a soothing balm to her tortured soul.

She sighed and stood to go back inside. The peace and quiet of dawn had been broken for quite some time now and it was time to make the morning meal. She waved to Marona on her way in, and thought about learning how to make blackberry wine. They had finally gotten around to the lessons promised earlier and Marona had spent the better part of a day showing her how to ferment the juice that was left over after crushing to a pulp the berries that had been collected and dried, then soaked in water to rehydrate them, and draining them. She added a few ingredients, some of which Ayla had never seen. Others she had seen but had not known they could be used for this purpose and then they put it up and waited.

Marona said it would take time to ferment properly and that the secret to making really good wine was in how long you let it 'rest'. She laughingly told her that she didn't know if this batch would even be palatable since they had used berries from last season but they would wait and see. She smiled at the memory of Jondalar's teasing smile when he commented to Marona that she should be glad they had used last years berries or there might not be any left to make the wine with. Marona had laughed at the purplish hue of Ayla's lips, even using the soaked berries, and had to agree..

As Ayla walked through the cave, she smelled the mixed aromas from various hearths' morning preparations. She heard her stomach growl and realized how hungry she was. She hurried to her own hearth to fix herself and Jondalar a morning meal, only to find him already serving out two platters of food from the cooking skin hanging over the fire. He turned when he heard her walk in and smiled at her look of surprise.

"It's not very often that I get to make a meal for you," he said.

"Oh Jondalar, I'm sorry, I just was outside enjoying the morning, thinking about lots of different things and I lost track of the sun. I should have been back long ago," she replied, feeling guilty at not having his meal ready for him.

"Ayla, it's alright. I enjoy getting to do things for you too, once in a while. You always get up before me and have everything ready when I get up. I've almost forgotten how to fend for myself now. I've always enjoyed cooking and I like helping you. Come over here and get your breakfast, I think I can still make an edible meal," he said, genuinely happy that he got to do something for her for a change.

Ayla sat at her place near the fire and gratefully accepted the platter from him. Still feeling a little guilty that he had to make his own breakfast, she guessed that a lifetime of training couldn't be overcome in just a few years. It still seemed strange to her that he would be willing to help her in so many different ways and she was still surprised every time he did something like this.

She enjoyed her meal in silence, still thinking about the differences between the Clan and these people, which made her again think of Durc and what his life would be like if he were here with her. Would the Zelandonii still be so accepting of her if she had brought her son with her? Would they accept Durc too? They had come around rather easily when it came to her, would they be so easy to convince if she had a child of mixed spirits with her? She didn't know and they still had to face the council at the Summer Meeting.

Both Marthona and Zelandoni had warned her that it might be a little difficult for them at first but they thought they would come around. Since Willomar had recovered so quickly from the mountain lion attack, it had cemented her acceptance in the Ninth Cave. They had been willing to accept her even before he had recovered fully but when he suffered no lasting side affects from the mauling, even the people still somewhat reserved around her had softened and tried to get to know her better. She now had made many friends among the Ninth Cave but everybody evaded the mention of the Summer Meeting.

It worried her that she still had try to convince another group of people of something they should be able to see for themselves but apparently, did not. She did not want to spend the rest of her life having to defend the family she had loved and lost. She would not, however, allow anyone to call her son an abomination, or Iza and Creb animals.

Jondalar watched her slowly raise a bite of food to her mouth and pause with it in mid-air. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she was forgetting to eat. He had noticed that she had seemed a little preoccupied lately and she had told him some of what was bothering her but he had a feeling there was more to it than she let on..

"Ayla?" He said, trying to get her attention. When he got no response, he tried again.

"Ayla?" He said a little louder.

"What... Oh sorry, I was just thinking," she said, snapping out of her reverie.

"What were you thinking about? You seemed pretty serious for this early in the morning. Did you dream about Durc again?" The worry was showing in his eyes and she would have preferred to keep it to herself, but he asked...

"Yes, I did. He was talking to Lion Camp, he was actually speaking Mamutoi! It seemed like he was still learning the language but Jondalar, my son was talking! They were telling him about our time there and about how they live differently than the Clan does. He was asking them questions, and they were helping him to try to understand. I saw Mamut and Talut, even Latie! It was so nice to see them again, but then I woke up. Do you think it means something? I think it's just my heart's way of letting me see my son again," she said sadly.

"I don't know Ayla, you could try talking to Zelandoni about it. She may be able to help you interpret your dreams. Is there something else bothering you? You have been awful distracted lately, are you worried about something?" He probed, convinced there was something else bothering her.

"Well, yes, I am a little worried about something. Jondalar, Zelandoni wants me to train with her. She says it will help me control my gifts but she really wants me to join the Zelandonia too. You told me that One Who Serves is not allowed to mate. I don't want to join the Zelandonia if I can't have you as a mate too. How am I supposed to tell her no? I don't want to offend her, after everything she has done for me, for us, but I won't lose you to serve the Mother." The problem she had been struggling with finally spilled out and she couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"Oh Ayla! Is that what you've been worried about? Why didn't you tell me? I could have relieved your fears a long time ago. You don't have to fully commit yourself to the Mother's service just to train with Zelandoni. A lot of people who have been blessed with certain gifts go to her for help and most of them don't feel a call to Serve. It's better though, if you have a powerful gift, to learn how to use it. That's what she's there for. I'm sure she would love it if you did decide to commit to becoming a Zelandoni but she won't try to force you and she certainly won't be angry with you if you don't want to. She just wants to help you," he said, taking her in his arms.

"Really? She won't be angry? I just want to have our hearth and our children but everyone keeps telling me that I have this great destiny. I don't want all these 'gifts' they keep saying I have, I just want to be your mate and have your babies," she said, pulling back to look at him.

"Oh woman, do you know how happy that makes me? I can't wait until we can have Zelandoni tie the knot and I can't wait for you to have this baby of yours. I will be the happiest man on the Mother's earth when that happens. You don't have to worry Ayla, I wouldn't let anyone take you away from me again, not even Zelandoni." He said, before leaning his head down to kiss her softly on the lips. "I love you and you will be my mate, hopefully very soon."

--

The Ninth Cave had again gathered around the central hearth; this time there was no need to silence them. Everybody was quiet, waiting for the ceremony to begin, and only a few murmurs could be heard. When Joharran stepped up to the front of the expectant crowd, a sudden stillness fell on the people, and a drum started a steady beat in the background.

"People of the Ninth cave of the Zelandonii! We have gathered here tonight to accept a new member into our lives and into our family. It was your choice that this person be allowed to be counted as one of us, to be counted among all the Zelandonii. By adopting her into our cave and into our lives, we make ourselves stronger and we offer her our strength in return. It is not an offer we make lightly, and one must be worthy. By what means has this woman proven her worthiness?" he asked loudly. This part had been rehearsed before the ceremony and this was Marthona's cue.

"She is a skilled Healer!" she said loudly, so everyone could hear. Then it was Folara's turn. "By her gift with animals!" she declared.

Around the room, everybody had their rehearsed lines. "By her gift of the Firestone!" Willomar said.

"By her gift of weapons," Larsolan said. They went on to name all of her accomplishment and gift's she had brought with her. Then Zelandoni stood. This part had not been rehearsed.

"Ayla has many gifts to offer the Ninth Cave, but it her wisdom that is her greatest gift. Through her courage and strength she faced us all and taught us what we should have already learned. In our fear of the unknown we made a tragic error in judgment. Many of us have hated and abused an entire race of people through ignorance and fear. We have taken the judgment of the Mother in our own hands and condemned some of her children as animals simply because they are different. Thanks to this woman, we will no more look at the Clan with unseeing eyes, no more will we abuse their ancient race. The Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii is free of hatred and ignorance for what we did not understand. Thank you Ayla, for making us face our fears and overcome them." When she sat back down, Ayla was not the only one with tears in her eyes.

Joharran stepped back to the front of the group, the powerful, unplanned speech by Zelandonii making him momentarily lose his place.

"What do we have to offer this Woman in return for all she had brought our people?" he said, when he finally found his voice.

"Our family!" a voice cried out.

"Our strength!" said another,

"Our love!"

"Our lives!"

"Ayla of the Mamutoi, the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii has offered you the honor of our name, the strength of our numbers, the love of our family and our lives to protect you and your children. Is this acceptable to you in return for what you bring?" Joharran said, addressing the woman directly.

"Yes, I accept your promise of honor, love, family and protection and offer myself and all I have in return." Ayla said, her voice a little wobbly from the tears in her eyes.

"Does the Ninth Cave accept this woman and her offer of the same in return?"

"Yes, we accept her!" the cave replied in unison.

"Then may I introduce to you the newest member of the Ninth Cave, Ayla of the Zelandonii!"

--

Durc woke with a feeling of restlessness. He had been with the Mamutoi for half of the moon's cycle now and he was anxious to continue his journey. He lay in his furs contemplating the new and wonderful things he had learned here. They had, of course, shown him all the new wonders that Ayla and Jondalar had brought with them and he was in awe of the woman who was his mother. The fire stone itself had fascinated him and consumed his attention for a full day. By the time he had gone to bed that evening, he had built dozens of small fires and the stone Mamut had given him to take with him on his journey had a small groove already worn in it. He could now strike a bright spark on the first try almost every time.

The spear-thrower had taken a little more practice but he saw the advantages immediately and was quickly becoming adept at using one. He had started construction of his own spear-thrower the day Talut had taken him to the practice field to show him the weapon Jondalar had constructed on the basis of Ayla's sling. Durc own natural ability with the sling helped him learn the new weapon quickly, and like Ayla, his accuracy was deadly. He also had the strength of a full grown man of the Clan but with longer and more supple arms and could cast the spear much farther than many of the Mamutoi men. His combined heritage had given him the strength to match Jondalar's mighty throws and the deadly accuracy of his mother's, making the spear-thrower the ultimate weapon in his hands. It only took him a couple of days of steady practice to quickly outmatch even Talut.

The Lion Camp was beginning to see in him the same awesome power that had shone so brightly in his mother. There was nothing the young man couldn't do. If he didn't already know it, he made sure to learn it quickly. He was already fluent in their language and the use of Clan signs was no longer necessary, though he carried the same strange accent that his mother had. It made more than one member of the camp smile to hear that familiar way of speaking again. Once he had Mamutoi down, he moved on to learning any other languages the people in the camp could teach him. He was picking up Sungaea and the little bit of Sharamudoi that a few members of the Camp still remembered. He even seemed to have Ayla's gift with animals. He had taken to the horses quickly and they to him. After the first spectacular ride with Latie, they went out almost every morning. The first time she let him ride Midnight by himself was a day he would never forget. He and the horse had moved almost as one and Latie was reminded of seeing Ayla on Whinney. The young man and the horse developed a very close relationship after that and Latie again approached Talut and Tulie.

It was the same beautiful woman who was occupying his thoughts right at this moment and as he lay in his furs, he again felt a strange heat spread through his body. He had talked to the Mamut about it and the old man had seemed amused. Durc didn't understand what the man had found so funny, but what he told him had helped him understand himself a little better.

"Durc it is not unusual for a man to have these feelings for a woman. The love that can be between a man and a woman is one of the most complex aspects of our people and it always causes confusion the first time around," Mamut explained. "I know that there is no word for it in the Clan language, but you had strong feelings for your family there right?

"Of course, I cared deeply for my adopted mother but seeing her did not make my heart pound," he said.

Mamut laughed. "No, what you are feeling is not the same as the love between a mother and child, but it is just as strong. In the Clan, emotion rarely plays a part in mating. As long as it's a good, useful match, it is normal to mate someone whom you don't have strong feeling for. With your people, you grow to care about your mate after the ceremony that joins you, hopefully, anyway. Our way is different, we tend to have to love a person, before we decide to mate with them. The feelings you have for Latie are the basis for why people want to spend their lives mated to each other. It is one of the reasons we have our Summer Meetings every year instead of every seven; it gives young men and women a chance to meet new people and maybe find a mate they can love and be happy with. Between a man and a woman it can be a very powerful thing, like the love that's shared by Ayla and Jondalar. The thought of losing each other almost destroyed them both."

"Why? What happened?" Durc asked, not having heard this part of their story.

"Let's just say it was a long winter of mixed signals and misunderstandings. It was painful to watch them hurt so much but it was best to let them work it out themselves. In the end, their love for each other was stronger than their pride and they finally talked out their problems. Love is the most wonderful feeling you will ever experience but it can be the most painful one too. A person can love many other people but sometimes they will meet that one special person that makes their heart beat a little faster. When you find that person, if they feel the same for you, don't let them go. True love is a rare gift from the Mother and should be cherished. Have you told Latie how you feel when you're with her?" Mamut asked, knowing the young man had not.

"No!" Durc said, his eyes wide with fear and again the old man laughed.

"Well, if you don't tell her, how are you supposed to find our if she feels the same thing for you?" Mamut asked him, humor still shining from his eyes.

"She might feel this 'love' too? For me? But, what if she does not? If I tell her I love her, and she does not feel the same for me, then what happens?" Durc asked, worry in his big brown eyes..

"Well, that's where the painful part comes in. Sometimes love is only one sided, and you just have to get over it. But, if this old man is any judge, I don't think you should worry. Tell her Durc, and do it soon."

"What if she does love me too? What happens then?" Durc asked, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Well, most of the time, two people in love mate."

"But I must leave soon!"

"That is why I said to hurry up and tell her," Mamut said, and smiled.

--

He sat on Midnight's back with Latie in front of him, watching the sun rise over the mountains to the east. It had become their habit to get up early and ride to watch the sunrise together. Today they had chosen to ride together on Midnight and the feel of her warmth pressing back against his body made Durc more than a little flustered. He could smell the lavender she had used in her hair and it kept distracting him. He had been up almost the whole night, planning what he would say to her but now not a single thing came to mind. He knew what was in his heart, but could he ask her to do this? Leave her family and everything she knew to make a long dangerous journey with him? Did she feel the same as he? So far, fear of her answer had kept him silent but the fear of losing her was urging him to speak.

"Latie..." he started, nervousness causing his tongue to stick to the roof of his mouth. She turned at the sound of her name and saw a glimpse of fear in his eyes. Wondering what had caused it, she raised her eyebrows, silently asking him to continue.

"Latie, I need to tell you something. I.. um, I am going to be leaving soon, I must make a long journey. Mamut says it is my destiny to follow the path that the Mother laid for me and find my mother. " He saw a flash of sadness cross her face and it gave him a spark of hope.

"I know, I will miss you. You must do as the Mother wishes, but I wish you didn't have to leave," she said, turning her face back to the rising sun so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"You could come with me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt her body start to shake. "Latie, please look at me." He caressed her cheek, gently turning her face to his. She turned her head to him but would not look him in the eye.

"Latie, I want you to come with me. I know we haven't known each other very long but the way I feel when we're together... I don't know, I've never felt like this before. I just know I don't want to leave without you."

She raised her eyes to his,and he finally saw what she had been hiding and caught his breath. The tears shimmering in her eyes were golden in the early morning light and it reminded him of his mother. Uba had told him his mother's eyes had watered when she was sad. "How do you feel Durc?" Latie asked quietly, daring to hope he returned her love for him.

"I don't know how to explain it. When I'm with you, everything is brighter, colors are sharper, it's like I'm seeing everything for the first time and it's beautiful. I feel warm, here," he said, raising her hand to his chest and laying it over his heart.

"Seeing you makes my heart beat faster and when you must leave me, I cannot think of anything but when you will return. I look in your eyes and it's hard to breathe. I don't know... In the Clan, men and women do not show emotion openly. I asked Mamut, he said it is love. All I know is I don't want stop feeling this way. I want you to come with me."

Latie could see his heart in his eyes and could not look away. Her heart soared as he spoke and the tears started again. Seeing the tears, Durc's heart plummeted and fear and doubt returned to his liquid brown eyes. Latie saw this and tried to speak but could not form the words through her tears. Instead, she reached to bring his head to hers and softly touched her lips to his.

Durc's heart started to pound and a slow heat spread in his loins. He had no idea what she was doing but he did not want her to stop. When her lips left his, he raised his head, his eyes still closed. The feelings coursing through his body were brand new and he wanted to explore them. He opened his eyes and saw her watching him.

"What is that? Touching lips?" He asked her, barely able to force the words out loud enough for her to hear them.

"It's called a kiss," Latie told him, seeing the wonder and a new flush of heat on his face.

"Can you do that again?" he asked. Latie smiled and gladly did as she was asked. Turning on the horse's back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and again brought his mouth to hers, this time with a little more pressure. Durc groaned, instinctively pulling her closer. When he felt her lightly flick the tip of her tongue against his lips, he gasped in surprise. Latie pulled back a little and smiled softly at him.

Durc could not get enough, he pulled her back to him and touched his lips to hers. Mimicking her actions, he hesitantly ran his tongue lightly against her lips and she felt his surprise when she opened her mouth to receive him. He slowly explored the heat of her mouth, loving the way she tasted. When she finally ended this wonderful new experience, Durc was breathing hard.

"Why is this done? What does it mean?" He asked, trying to control the rush of emotion. He had dared to hope she loved him too, but he still wasn't sure.

"A kiss is something that a man and a woman do to show how they are feeling. I know it is new for you, did you like it?" She asked, wondering if she had rushed him too fast.

"Yes, I liked it, but what does it mean?" He asked, determined to get the meaning from her.

"Durc, what you said to me... it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I was afraid to tell you how I felt about you. I knew you were leaving and I didn't know how you felt about me. When I heard you ask me to come with you, I couldn't breathe. I wanted you to love me, I wanted to be with you, but I didn't think you would want me to come with you. I love you Durc, more than I ever thought possible. I would go anywhere to be with you. If you must find Ayla, I want to be by your side when you see her for the first time. I want to see Ayla's face when she sees you for the first time. She loves you so much, I want to see her again, and Jondalar too," Latie said, trying to tell him what was in her heart.

"It is a long and dangerous journey and you will have to leave your family behind. Can you do that? I don't want to take you away from everything you love, but I must go. Are you sure you want this?" The concern in his eyes for her touched her heart and only made her love him more.

"It will be hard to leave my family. I love them all but that's what life is about. Deegie left to start her own lodge with her brother, and Ranec is no longer here either. When he and Tricie mated, they left to live in her home camp. This camp reminded him too much of Ayla. Yes, Durc, I want this. I want to be with you," Latie said, surprising herself with her own conviction.

Durc breathed a sigh of relief, then another thought occurred to him. Would the Mamutoi allow it? He knew that Lion Camp had taken in a mixed child, and loved him, but would they allow one of their daughter's to mate one? The thought again made his heart race, this time with fear.

"Will your family allow it?" Durc asked, trepidation in his voice. "I am mixed, Latie. I know what most of the Mamutoi think of people of mixed spirits."

"The Lion Camp loves you as much as I do, of course they will allow it," she said, trying to sound confidant. "Our camp has never been like the rest of the Mamutoi. Now however, even the worst of our people are learning the truth. It may take them a little more time but eventually all of the Mamutoi will accept it. And..." she hinted coyly, "it's not like we are mated or anything."

Durc felt his heart slam in his chest, "You will not mate with me?" he asked, the pain evident in his voice.

Latie instantly felt awful, she had not meant to hurt him. She took his face in her hands. "A woman likes to be asked first," she said softly, looking into his eyes.

Durc felt the weight lift off his chest and again he could breathe. He lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. Raising his face back to hers he asked her, "Latie, will you be my mate? Come with me to find my Mother? Spend your life with me? Will you bear children for my hearth and make me the happiest man alive?"

She smile a beatific smile and said simply, "Yes."

--

They rode back to the camp, content in their decision. Latie dreaded the reaction she knew she would get from her mother and Talut, not to mention the rest of Lion Camp but she knew in her heart that she had made the right choice. She smiled back at Durc and received a glowing smile in return. When the arrived back at camp, they saw that most of the camp had awakened and were already starting the day's activities. Riding double on Midnight, the young couple drew many stares. The people watching them could see a subtle difference in the aura surrounding the couple and many knowing looks were passed around.

They rode Midnight into the surround. The camp watched as Durc dismounted and then helped Latie off as well. Offering his hands to her, feeling the slow lingering contact of their bodies as she slid her way down, only communicated even more the new intimacy of their relationship. Totally unaware of the captive audience, they stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment longer before parting to release the horse and walk inside.

Mamut watched them approach, seeing the subtle movements of their bodies that said more than words and felt his heart gripped with both elation and a sense of loss. He had already known they would lose at least one member of Lion Camp to Durc's destiny and watching the two young people for the last few days, he had guessed who it would be. Seeing them together only confirmed what the Mother had already shown him but it didn't lessen the sadness of Latie's coming departure. He knew the love between them was real, however, and that made his heart soar with happiness for them both.

"Mamut! You are just the person I wanted to see. I have something I need to tell everybody and I wanted to do it here. Do you think everyone could gather at your hearth tonight?" Latie asked, both excitement and nervousness shining from her eyes.

"Of course, and congratulations, I am very happy for you both, but I will miss you both dearly," Mamut said.

"But, how did you know..." Durc asked, a little confused. Latie stood and stared at the old man, realizing for the first time in her life exactly how powerful he was. She had always heard stories about their Mamut's great gifts but she had never realized how far they could reach.

"The Mother showed me, well not everything, but I knew someone from our camp would go with you. It only took seeing you two together this morning to figure out who it would be. Latie, child, close your mouth. I'm still the same old man who has always loved you and I am happy for you. It is your destiny, as well as Durc's, that you seek. The Great Earth Mother has her plans for you as well, it is both of you that create the bridge between our two peoples. Both of you, and a few others you will meet along the way." With that, the wise old man walked away, leaving the young couple to try to figure out the shadows he wove in his words

The people of the Lion camp gathered at the central hearth, chattering amongst themselves. Latie watched as the people she loved and had grown up with slowly found seats and looked at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath and sending a fleeting smile in Durc's direction she stood and faced the group. Letting her eyes scan the familiar faces she loved so much, she realized this was going to be harder than she thought. She saw Nezzie, Talut, Tulie, and Barzec, Frebec and Fralie, and all of their happy, healthy hearth, including a much happier Crozie that any of them had ever known. She though of Deegie and Ranec, both gone now to start their new lives and took heart from their example. She felt someone move to stand behind her and take her hand and turned to give the man she loved a grateful smile. Turning back, once again facing her family, she told them all the news.

"Thank you all for coming here. I know this is a little strange but I wanted to be the one to tell everybody and this was the only way I could think of." She laughed a little nervously,

"I have something to tell you all and I hope it will make you as happy as it has me. Durc has asked me to be his mate and I have accepted."

The crowd sat silently for a moment, digesting this sudden news, before Nezzie spoke.

"But Latie, he must leave, it is the will of the Mother! He must follow his destiny. You can't ask him to stay here," she said, trying hard not to face the truth she knew in her heart was coming.

Latie looked her mother in the eye and saw the fear in her heart. She felt her chest swell with love for the woman who had given her life and tried to break the news to her gently. She smiled a slow, sad smile and said,

"Yes, he must go and I will go with him."

--

The day of Durc and Latie's mating dawned with a bustle of activity already in progress. Latie nervously fingered the beautiful tunic that Tulie and Nezzie had made. She thought back to a few days ago and wondered how everything had come about so quickly. Telling her mother she was leaving had been the hardest thing she had ever done.

The tears had come quickly to Nezzie's eyes, when she realized what her daughter had just said. Leaving? Latie was leaving! The thought of her daughter traveling for more than a full cycle of the seasons across the sparsely populated, dangerous land filled her with absolute terror. Until she saw the protective way Durc held her. If there was anyone who could protect her, it was Ayla's son. She bowed her head in acceptance but her shoulders shook as she hugged her daughter. Pulling away, she looked at her, seeing her for the young woman she was. A young woman, very capable and very much in love. She smiled a smile full of pride and love but also tinged with sadness.

"You love him that much?" she asked, wanting her to be sure.

"Oh, yes! I do mother, I really do. I want to be with him and help him if I can. I want to see Ayla again, and Jondalar. I have always wanted to go on a journey and now I can go with the man I love. Please be happy for me, I need you to be happy for me," Latie said, her eyes pleading with her mother for understanding.

"I am happy for you but that doesn't mean I won't miss you terribly. Will you return?" Nezzie asked, already knowing the answer but hoping none the less.

Latie looked to Durc, who slowly shook his head. He saw the pain flash quickly across his love's face and hated to hurt her but he didn't think there was any way. Latie returned her gaze to her mother, who had also seen Durc's answer. She had already masked the grief in her eyes by the time her daughter turned to face her again.

"Well then, we will just have to make the next few days memorable, won't we?" She said, turning to her mate. She saw Talut watching her and realized the whole camp was witnessing the drama. Taking their cue from her, they crowded around the young couple, wishing them well and trying to be happy. Latie was a favorite daughter of the camp and it wasn't going to be easy for any of them. Latie didn't see Talut wrap his giant arms around his mate and lead her away, sobbing.

They spent the next few days preparing for their matrimonial. Mamut would be performing it, since they wouldn't be attending the Summer Meeting. Nezzie and Tulie had surprised her with the new tunic, explaining that they had already started it when she had become a woman, anticipating the time when she would take a mate. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, made of white rabbit and fox fur, similar to the one Ayla made, only much more intricate and in the style of the tunics Mamutoi women wore for their matings.

It was decorated with hundreds of tiny beads made of amber and beautiful, many faceted red and green gems that Talut had found in the walls of a cave a few days travel from their camp. It had taken many, many hours of patient polishing to make the stones shine as if they were alive and even with Ayla's new thread puller, it had taken many moons to sew them all on. They were sewn on in the patterns bestowing the Mothers blessings on their mating and outlined with rich, vibrantly dyed threads of mammoth fur. The tunic did well to show the status of the woman being mated and the irony was not lost on Latie.

No one but her own camp would witness the ceremony and because Durc had nothing to give, her bride price was being waved. She smiled to herself. Before she had met Durc, she had dreamed of the mate she would one day find and had taken pride in the status her position in the high ranking Lion Camp would bestow on whoever it might be. Now she was more than willing to give up all the trappings of rank to be with the man she loved. It was not how she had predicted her life to be but she was happy.

Still lost in thought, she didn't hear anyone approach, so she jumped a bit when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She turned quickly, putting herself between him and the matrimonial tunic. She still held strongly to the traditions of her people and it was bad luck for Durc to see it before the mating this afternoon. Leading him away from the private section of her hearth, they talked of the upcoming day. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

"I think so. Talut and Barzec have been instructing me on what to expect and my part in the ceremony. I think I have it down now," he answered her, his face blushing a little. "Mamut has also been going over it with me." He would never tell his soon-to-be mate but they had been instructing him on more than just the ceremony to come. Mamut, knowing his Clan background, had also made sure he had a few lessons on how the others behaved in the privacy of their furs. Durc had never had a red foot, his only experience with intercourse had been the Clan version. Remembering Ayla's stories and his own long ago experience, Mamut had thought it wise to make sure Durc had at least a rudimentary knowledge of the way his race shared pleasures.

He didn't have time to line up a woman to teach him, so he brought a red-faced Talut and Barzec to give the young man some verbal instruction. If it hadn't been for the sake of the daughter of his hearth, Talut might have refused but he didn't want Latie to have an unpleasant experience with her brand new mate. Barzec felt compelled to contribute as well, after all , Latie was his mate's heir. They quickly got over their embarrassment, however, when after a few questions, they realized how ignorant of the process Durc truly was. The young man didn't know a thing, other than what he had witnessed the men of the Clan do whenever the need arose. At the men's surprised looks, Durc explained his lack of knowledge, with a hint of bitterness and shame in his gruff voice.

"I have always been told, from the day I learned how to speak, that I was deformed and should never been allowed to live. Broud made sure to remind me daily how ugly I was and that it was a good thing I had a deformed mate lined up for me when I was an infant or I would never have had a woman. He said as ugly and deformed as I was, no man would allow the daughter of his hearth to mate me. I was considered unlucky and I had no status."

"When Broud refused to allow the woman my mother had arranged for me to come live with our cave and be my mate, he knew I could never find another. He had planned, or so Goov told me, to keep me permanently the lowest ranked male. When I became a man, I felt the need, just like all young men do but Broud told the women of the cave they didn't have to respond to any signal I might give. He said he would not force a deformed man's lust on any of them. I would never have tried anyway.

"I cared deeply for most of the people in my cave and they for me but most of the women were like a mother to me and the younger girls my age looked at me with more than a little revulsion. Broud had made sure to remind them everyday of my differences and they were never allowed to see me as normal. I really didn't mind though, I didn't really want them either. I took care of the problems I had in private, though I would never have admitted it to the Clan. Sometimes it was necessary," he finished, unable to look at either man.

Talut looked at the young man's head bowed in shame and felt a great anger at the injustice done to him. He had a few things he would have liked to 'discuss' with this Broud he kept referring to. Durc had suffered so much in his young life, it was time to right a few wrongs. Putting his embarrassment aside, he patiently explained the physical side of love and answered any and all questions he could.

Barzec chimed in every now and again, offering his own advice and together they prepared him as well as they could without the aid of a woman. He may still blunder a bit but he wouldn't out right offend the daughter of the Headman's hearth. Talut grinned, thinking Latie would be more than willing to teach him anything he still might not know. Other than the slight blush on his cheeks, he indicated none of this to the beautiful woman in front of him. They continued talking for a bit, then both headed off to finish last minute preparations.


	15. Chapter 15

With the sun low in the western sky, still shining brightly, Durc watched as the procession of women slowly made their way forward. Mamut stood beside him, with the rest of the men from the camp placed around them in a half circle. He could see her, her hair pulled up and plated in an intricate style with small white flowers woven into the dark tresses. She walked in the center of the parade, seeing nothing but the man she loved waiting for her. He looked so handsome to her, all dressed up in the deep brown tunic he had been given. His hair was pulled back from his face, and Talut had finally gotten around to teaching him how to shave off the scraggly beard he had. Now you could see his face clearly and it really didn't look that much different from hers. She smiled as she reached him, unable to draw her eyes away.

His eyes were held motionless by her beauty and Talut had to smack him in the back to get him to breathe. He could not believe such a beautiful woman wanted him, loved him. He let his gaze travel the length of her; seeing her young, upright breasts exposed to him, the beauty of the tunic she wore, and the pure joy in her eyes. He took another unsteady breath and they both turned as one to the Mamut.

The old man smiled at them, as the rest of the women moved to complete the other half of the circle around them. Surrounded by their family and friends, Mamut began the ceremony that would join them, one to the other, for the rest of their lives.

"Oh Great Mother hear us now. We ask that you grant us your blessing on the joining of Latie and Durc."

"Latie and Durc, you stand before us now to join your hearts and lives and make them as one forever. In the shelter of the Mother's blessing, you will start you new lives together. Protect and cherish each other always, as to lose your heart is to lose your life."

Mamut took a long thong from somewhere in his cloak and both Durc and Latie raised their arms and clasped hands, his left to her right. He loosely bound them together, making sure all who gathered around could see. Nodding slightly to them both he continued,

"We bind your hands as you have bound your hearts, for all to see that you are starting your lives together. From now on, you will live your lives depending on one another."

"Durc do you swear to give her all your love and honor her in all ways? Do you swear to always protect her and her children with the strength of your body and provide for her in her times of need?" Mamut asked. Durc turned to Latie,

"I swear to you Latie, that you will always have my love and devotion. I will give my life to protect you and any children you have and I will honor you as I would honor the Mother in all ways. You are my heart and my life, now and forever," he said, the nervousness gone, quiet assurance in its place. Looking her deep in the eyes, he spoke only to her, the rest of Lion Camp forgotten.

"And Latie, do you swear to love him before all others and guide him in the ways of the Mother at all times? Do you swear to share your children with him and all that you have to bring to his hearth?" Mamut asked the young woman but her eyes were already on Durc.

"I swear to you Durc, that all I possess is yours. I trust you with my life and the lives of my children. You have my heart and my life, now and forever. I love you," she said, unconsciously moving closer to him as she spoke.

Hands bound, standing face to face, Durc and Latie devoted their lives to one another as Lion Camp looked on. They were so lost in each other, Mamut had to clear his throat to get their attention. The crowd smiled as the young couple blushed together, remembering where they were. Seeing that he now had their attention, he smiled at them and continued,

"In the eyes of Mut, the Great Earth Mother, you have pledged to love and protect one another always. Let all who witness see and hear, what the Mother has joined as one, nothing can come between. Live your lives always in Her light. Honor Her in all you do and she will protect you always. Latie and Durc, you are now joined forever in the eyes of the Mamutoi and in the eyes of Mut. May she bless you and keep you strong."

The camp broke out in loud whistles and cheers, with lots of thigh-slapping applause. Durc turned to the woman he loved and pulled her close. Seeing the tears of happiness in her eyes, he bent to kiss her and she lost herself in the arms of her mate. Standing in the middle of a circle of family, they were both oblivious to the celebration going on around them.

oooooooo

The mating celebration went on long into the night. Durc and Latie received many gifts that would help them in their travels. Summer and winter clothes, specifically designed for long trips; a ton of dried foods, including the rich traveling cakes, newly made weapons, a fire making kit with a brand new, never used fire stone and tinder, baskets, new back frames, a large tent, made from a single hide of one huge bison and anything else they could possibly need. They were both overwhelmed by the generosity of the people of the camp but Durc had yet to be truly surprised.

At the end of the long line of gift givers stood Talut and Tulie. When everyone else had given the young couple their gifts, the Headman and Headwoman finally approached them. Talut smiled at the daughter of his hearth and gave her a hug filled with warmth and love. Releasing her, Tulie did the same and offered one to Durc as well.

"When we heard of your intention to mate and imminent departure, the camp put their heads together and tried to come up with gifts that would be useful. If they are not the traditional mating gifts, at least they will help you on your long journey," Tulie said, indicating the piles of traveling supplies surrounding the newly mated couple.

"They are wonderful! I think you all gave us everything we could possibly need to make it all the way to the distant lands of the Zelandonii. I don't know how we could ever thank you for all that you have done for us. I love you all and I know Durc does too," Latie said, tears in her eyes. Durc's eyes lacked the tears but his love and gratitude to Lion Camp were no less than Latie's. He nodded his head in agreement with his mate, but was unable to speak through the huge lump in his throat.

"Latie and Durc, you are our family, of course we would do whatever we could to help you on your way. We all love you both and will miss you. If you ever decide to come back this way, we will be waiting for you with open arms. Tulie and I haven't given you our gift yet. If you would follow us outside, your gift from us is waiting for you there," Talut said, grinning at them.

Latie and Durc looked at each other questioningly and followed the big headman outside, with the rest of Lion Camp on their tail. Pushing aside the heavy hide at the entrance, Talut indicated they should follow him around to the side of the lodge. He led them to the horse surround and opened the gate.

Durc caught his breath at what was inside and turning to Latie, saw her own smile of surprise. Standing inside the gate, Midnight and Lightning were both harnessed and had brand new haversacks and saddlebags strapped to their backs. The two beautiful animals also had the equipment necessary for a travois and newly fashioned holders for their spear throwers and extra spears. Both animals appeared ready to leave for a journey right this minute. It was too much, Latie broke out in tears and ran to the man of her hearth for the fierce embrace he offered. He held the young woman for a few moments and then set her back from him gently.

"I don't know what to say. I ... it's just ... are you sure? It's so much! You will need horses too, are you sure you want us to have two of them?" Latie asked the big man.

"Tulie and I discussed it when you came to us the first time about Midnight going with Durc. We had already decided to let him have the stallion when you announced your intention to mate. We want you to have your own horse too Latie, after all, it was your idea to get them in the first place. Barzec and I would never have gone to all the trouble to get them if you hadn't wanted one so badly. Besides, you are the one who went through all the work to train them. We are still planning the new horse hunt, so we can get more. It will make your journey so much faster if you both can ride, and the horses will help you carry all the supplies you will need along the way. It has already been decided. When you go, Midnight and Lightning will go with you," Talut said, brooking no more argument.

Durc stepped up to the big man, thinking back to the first time he had seen him in person. The huge man had been ready to kill him, thinking he was out to harm Nezzie. Durc smiled at the knowledge of how soft hearted the big man really was. Durc opened his mouth to say his thanks as well when he was enveloped in the headman's strong arms. Durc, unused to displays of affection between men, held himself stiff at first, but the love and gratitude he felt for the big man soon overcame his years of conditioning from the Clan. He felt himself returning the embrace and was surprised at the feeling of satisfaction it brought. These people had come to mean so much to him so quickly, they were like his own family.

He backed away, a little red faced, but smiling. "Thank you, all of you. You have done so much for me, more that my own people ever would have. It is hard for me to leave, so soon after getting to know you all. I will miss you," he said quietly. Latie stepped to his side, and he gave her a glowing smile.

"Why don't we head back inside, we still have our feast to finish. I will come back in a few minutes and unload the horses," Frebec said, smiling at the young couple. If you had asked him a few years ago, he would have never thought he could come to like a person of mixed spirits. He wouldn't even have said they were people, let alone befriend one. Ayla had taught him a lot about himself and about others. He was glad he got the chance to know her son.

oooooooo

After everybody had their fill of the delicious feast, music and laughter filled the camp. If there was one thing Lion Camp did well, it was celebrate. They danced and sang and talked long into the night, but eventually it had to end. Mamut granted the young couple the privacy of his hearth and stayed with Talut and Nezzie for the night. Everybody joked and kidded the newly mated couple, as they made their way to the hearth. They made sure to keep it gentle, knowing this would be the first time for them.

Blushing wildly, Latie led Durc to their sleeping quarters. Closing the hide curtain, she stood nervously by the door then realized, of the two, she was the one with more experience in this area. Letting out a gentle laugh, she walked to her mate and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. His arms came around her, holding her close, and she sighed a small sigh of contentment.

"I'm so happy! This day couldn't have been any more perfect," she said, looking up at him.

"Yes, it was. I have come to love your people, almost as much as I love you," he said, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes. She reached up and pulled his head to hers, grazing her lips lightly against his.

"They love you too, you know. You have become more than just Ayla's son to them. Now they love you for yourself as well," she said, still held in the circle of his arms. He nodded, the close contact of their bodies distracting him. Seeing his mind was not on the conversation, she smiled and pulled away from him. Stepping to the bed platform, she sat down and held out her hand to him. He followed more than willingly, sitting beside her on the furs. He was more than a little nervous, trying to remember all that Talut and Barzec had told him.

"Do you want some tea?" Latie asked him.

"What...oh tea? Umm... sure, I'll have some tea," he said, completely caught off guard by the simple question.

Latie tried to hide the small smile on her face as she rose to prepare them something to drink. She didn't want him to feel nervous with her and thought this might ease the tension between them. She took her time, making separate cups for both of them and could see her mate relax as he watched the simple domestic chore. He sat back on the platform, leaning against the wall as he watched her move about the hearth. Latie brought him his cup and nudging his legs apart, made herself a place to sit between them. Leaning back against his chest, she sat sipping her tea. He set down his cup and wrapped his arms around her waist in front of him, just enjoying her presence.

They sat for a while, not speaking, just feeling close to each other. When Latie finished her tea, she set her cup down by the fire and turned in his arms, laying her head on his chest. Pulling her legs over his, he cradled her like a child and held her close. After a minute she lifted her head to look at him.

"I love you," she said and he lowered his mouth to hers. Kissing her gently, he again felt the heat rise between them. Groaning, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and felt her heated response. She backed away, slid her legs off the platform and stood up, pulling him with her.

Standing, he pulled her back into his arms and again captured her lips with his. He felt her hands slide slowly under his tunic and his skin burned where she touched. He backed off only long enough to remove his tunic, then pulled her to him again. She returned his passionate kisses with a burning fever of her own, letting her hands feel the contours of his muscular chest. Feeling an overwhelming urge to feel her skin against his, he helped her lift her tunic over her head. Looking at her, he caught his breath. Her skin glowed golden in the dim light of the fire, her breasts full and heavy with a passion she felt just as strongly as he.

She saw the fire in his eyes burn hotter as he looked at her and she reveled in the fact that he found her beautiful. She stepped close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. He groaned and his mouth found hers again, his hands gliding lightly across her skin to cup her breasts. Feeling the weight of her in his hands, he pulled back slightly to find the taunt peak with his mouth. She groaned as moist warmth enveloped the sensitive tip and her legs lost their strength. He lifted his head away from her, supporting her with one well muscled arm and she fumbled with the thong of his leggings.

He sat her back on the bed and removed his leggings, then helped her with hers. She laid back on the furs, pulling him down to join her. Lying full length next to her, he again sought the sweetness of her mouth, losing himself in the taste of her. His hands roamed her body, feeling the smoothness of her skin, and felt hers exploring his body as well. His breath caught as he felt her hand drift lower and enclose him and his eyes closed as he felt the gentle but firm grip of her fingers stroking the length of him. Lost in the sensations coursing through his body, he didn't see her soft smile as she watched his face.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at her, his eyes glazed with passion. She reached for him and he took her mouth again, letting his own hand slide slowly down her stomach to her soft mound. Feeling her heat with his fingers, he found the small center of her womanhood, and slowly moved is finger over it. Hearing her gasp of pleasure, he knew he had found the right place and moved his hand in time to the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

She could take no more and pulling him over her, guided him to her moist well. He shuddered as her heat enclosed him and stopped for a moment, trying to maintain control. She moved her hips beneath him and he gave up, letting his body rock with the natural rhythm of life. Her breathing came faster and she called his name, feeling the sweet tension build within her. Hearing her readiness, he gave in to the intense sensations; using his body to bring them both to the edge, then thrusting hard one last time, he sent them both spiraling over into bliss.

Breathing hard, he collapsed on top of her, trying to control the rapid beating of his heart. She laid beneath him, loving the feel of his weight on top of her, wondering where he had learned to please a woman so well. Lifting himself off her, he laid down next to her and she lifted her head to lay it in the shallow beneath his shoulder. No words were necessary, as they lay there reliving the passion they had just shared. Durc had never known it could be like this with a woman and was more grateful than he could say to Talut and Barzec. Knowing what it was now, he was glad he had not disappointed his beautiful new woman. He would have hated to miss the beautiful experience they had just shared out of ignorance.

Latie was awed at the tenderness he had showed her and knowing his background, it made it even more special. She snuggled closer to him and felt his arm tighten around her. Lifting her head, she kissed him one last time, before pulling up the furs and closing her eyes. Durc heard her breathing even out as she gave herself over to sleep and chuckled to himself. Pulling her tighter against him, he closed his eyes and joined her in the land of dreams.

ooooooo

They woke early, ate a light breakfast and packed the few things that they had left out for last minute use. Everything was ready, their belongings stored in the back frames and haversacks, sitting ready to be loaded on the horses. All that was left was to say goodbye. It suddenly occurred to Durc that he hadn't seen Baby since he came and he wondered how he would go about finding him. He hoped that Latie would not fear the large predator and that Baby would accept her as one of his pride. As much as he like the huge cat, he would kill him before he allowed him to harm her.

The rest of Lion Camp had also rose early, knowing this was the day the young couple was to leave. They had slowly wandered about the camp, helping with last minute preparations. When they saw the couple move to the central hearth, they knew the time was at hand and slowly moved to follow them.

Latie embraced the old Mamut when she reached him, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She said, trying to wipe the wetness from her cheeks.

"And I will miss you, but it is time. This is your destiny. Have no fear, the Mother will guide you," he told her, smiling gently at her. He turned to Durc and embraced him as well.

"I will miss you too, but you must go quickly. Waste no time but be careful, it is a dangerous journey. You must watch out for each other. Walk in the light of the Mother and she will protect you," he told him. Durc sensed a warning and took heed.

The rest of Lion Camp escorted them out of the lodge and stepping into the early light of day, they gasped as one. Sitting at the edge of the encampment was Baby. He sat silently, waiting. Durc stared in awe, wondering how the lion had known they would choose this day to leave. He walked to the massive beast and hunkered down to ruff his mane. He was glad to see him and the lion seemed to return the feeling. He rubbed his furry body against his legs, nearly knocking him over. It had been a long time and he was anxious to get started again.

Durc returned to Latie and saw the fear on her face. He took her hand and slowly led her toward the lion. He heard the indrawn breath of his mate as they reached the animal. Baby sniffed the hand she held extended as Durc had told her and she nearly fainted when he licked it. He stood and rubbed himself against her legs and almost immediately her fear was gone. Hesitantly she reached forward and felt his fur, awed that she was touching a living lion. He felt her hand on his head and trying to guide it to the itchy places, he rubbed against it. Latie giggled, an turned wondrous eyes to the rest of the camp, who looked on in awe and fear for the loved one they held so dear.

Relieved that Baby seemed to accept his new mate, he took Latie's hand and headed back to the people waiting to say their goodbyes. Latie looked at the family she loved through tear-filled eyes, embracing them each in turn. By the time she got to her mother and Talut, the entire camp was crying. She fell into her mother's arms, sobbing.

"I love you so much, I don't know what I'm going to do without you!" She said to Nezzie, who also had tears streaming down her face.

"You will live your life and be happy, that's what you'll do. I will miss you too, my daughter. Always remember that you have a home here with people who love you, if you should ever decide to come back." Nezzie hugged her tightly to her for a moment, then let her go.

"And you! Protect her for us, I am entrusting you with my daughter's life. Stay safe. I will miss you, please tell your mother I love her when you see her," she said, giving Durc a hug.

"I will. I will miss you too, Nezzie" He said returning her hug with equal intensity. She backed away and smiled at him through her tears.

Durc and Latie both turned to Talut at once and they both ended up in his massive arms together. The headman did nothing to hide his tears as he held them both close. He was losing more than the daughter of his hearth, he was losing a new son as well.

"I hate to see you go, I will miss you both. Be careful and stick to the route I showed you. It is the same one Jondalar said he was going to follow, so you might meet people along the way that knew him and your mother," Talut said, and Durc nodded.

"I love you, both of you."

"We love you as well, all of you. We will never forget what you have done for us," Latie told him, as the rest of the people gathered close.

Frebec led the horses from the surround, their packs loaded and ready to go. They pranced nervously, the smell of a predator too close for comfort. Latie saw their reaction to the lion, and wondered how they were going to travel with him and the horses together. Ayla had said her horses had grown up with him, so they weren't afraid but Midnight and Lightning were not used to him. When Frebec led the horses closer to Durc, they smelled Baby's scent even stronger and pulled at the reins. Durc was at a loss, he had not thought of this and he had no idea what to do. He looked at Latie helplessly and shrugged.

Just then, Mamut stepped from inside the lodge. He walked to the nervous animals, chanting a soothing monotone of words none of them understood and they calmed down immediately. He took the leads to the two horses and led them slowly toward the cave lion. Almost as if in a trance they walked unafraid toward what would normally have been their deaths. They stopped in front of the lion, placidly standing there, listening to the old man's voice.

Baby was excited, he had missed his mis-matched pride of horses and people. To him, this was another Whinney and Racer. He had never hunted horses, it seemed to go against all that he had been taught by the woman. He rose and happily licked the noses of the two new members of his pride. The horses shook their heads in confusion, they smelled the threat of a predator but this one seemed harmless. They shook their heads again, but soon lost interest in the now nonthreatening lion. Mamut stopped his chant and turned to the group watching him.

"The Mother forewarned me of this and gave me these words last night in a dream. I have no idea what they mean, but it seemed to work. I think you will be fine now," he said to the young couple standing there staring at him with their mouths hanging open. Durc was the first to recover, he knew from experience the power of dreams sent from the Mother. Turning to Latie, he held out his hand. She reached for it slowly and let him lead her to the horses. After helping her up onto Lightning, he mounted Midnight. They turned the horses back to the camp, seeing the people they loved gathered together for the last time.

"We love you all! Thank you for all you have given us, we won't forget you, ever," Latie said to them from the back of her horse.

"Take care of yourselves, be careful, and may the Mother protect you and keep you safe. We love you both," Mamut said, speaking for the rest of the camp as well.

Latie looked into her mother's eyes for the last time and saw the joy and the pain, the love and the pride she felt for her daughter. The image wavered as tears filled her eyes again and she waved her final goodbye. She looked back to her mate, and nodded. Durc smiled at her and also waved goodbye to Lion Camp. They faced the horses west and looked back one last time. Talut waved his mighty hand, turning Nezzie back to the lodge. The rest of the camp followed, leaving Durc and Latie to follow their destiny.

Signaling the horses into a walk, the young couple left the camp, the rising sun at their backs.

oooooooo

Ayla woke with a start. She reached across the furs and shook Jondalar awake.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"They're coming!" was all she could say.

The excitement of the cave permeated the air. The last few moons had been spent hunting, gathering, drying, cleaning and packing. The Ninth Cave had been busy preparing for the trip to the Summer Meeting and most of the work was finally completed. Only a few last minute chores remained; cleaning out the hearths, throwing out the leftovers from the previous day's meals, and gathering the few things they had left out to use this morning. They felt none of the worry that usually accompanied a long absence from the cave. They had all worked hard, but they were better prepared for the coming winter than ever before and the relief the cave felt was almost tangible.

The spear-thrower had become invaluable. They had so many successful hunts with it that there was absolutely no room for anymore stored meat, even with the new addition of the horse shelter. They had already filled the extra space in it as well as the massive store rooms of the cave itself. With all the meat, plus all the different varieties of plant life that Ayla had shown them and helped to gather in addition to the more traditional vegetables, they had no worries about winter famine. Everything except for the supplies for the horses was taken care of. The hay and oats they would need would have to be collected in the fall, after the summer meeting. They had even already gathered a ton of wood for warm winter fires and had enough extra supplies for crafts to keep everybody in the cave busy for the entire winter.

The people of the Ninth Cave had never been so happy, never so proud of themselves, and never more grateful than they were to the two people who had made sure they would have a carefree season. The longer she was there and the more new and innovative things she showed them, the higher Ayla's status went. Most of the people in the cave were in awe of the vast amounts of knowledge she had and more than a few were sure she was the Mother in physical form. They even looked at Jondalar in a whole new light.

Never have you seen such pride for a child in a mother's eyes, as you did when Marthona looked at him. He had grown into a handsome, talented, intelligent man, who genuinely cared for the people around him. He had always had a sensitive skill with his hands, but it was now tempered with maturity and wisdom. Witnessing the unbreakable bond of love and trust between him and the magical, wonderfully talented woman he brought home, made more than one heart beat faster with the hope that they too would someday find a love of equal intensity.

Ayla rushed around the hearth, frantically trying to straighten up and checking for the thousandth time for things they might have left undone. Jondalar watched with amusement in his eyes, understanding her excitement. They would finally be able to have a Zelandoni tie the knot at the Summer Meeting and become true mates; he was more than a little excited himself. When she started to go through their packs for the hundredth time this morning, he stood up to stop her. "Ayla, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to make sure we have everything, I keep feeling like I may have forgotten something," she answered, again heading for the pack frames.

He grabbed her arm gently, saying "You have already checked the packs at least five times, we have everything we need. Calm down, we are almost ready to start, it won't be much longer." he said, smiling gently into her flint colored eyes. She smiled in return, blushing a little.

"I know, I just can't wait! We will actually be mates, finally after all this time. I'm so excited, I don't know what to do with myself," she said, blue eyes sparkling in anticipation. He laughed and hugged her to him.

"Do you know how much I love you, woman? I'm excited too, but it won't be much longer, I promise. It's only a short journey to the Fifth cave, five days travel at the most, maybe less with the horses. We will be there soon." he said. Just then, Joharran walked to the mouth of the cave, trying to get the attention of everybody who had gathered outside, already anxious to leave for the Summer Meeting.

"I think were ready, all that is left is for Zelandoni to perform the ceremony of Protection for the cave, since all of the Ninth Cave will be attending the meeting this year." He spoke loudly, so he could be heard above the chatter.

Zelandoni stepped forward, carrying a wrapped package in her hands. Gingerly she unfolded the soft leather cloth to reveal what was inside. The entire gathering as a whole caught their breath at beautiful sculpture of the Mother. Most had seen it before but were still awed by the power the carving exuded. The aura of the Mother surrounded the small statue, giving it a lively vitality that would otherwise not exist in a cold piece of stone. The figurine was carved out of the whitest ivory, and one could tell just by looking that it was made by the finest of carvers.

The Doni figure was absolutely perfect down to the smallest detail. It was a woman; full figured with her belly and breasts full with the new life she carried, her hair curled in ringlets all over her head. Though her face was featureless, it did not detract from her beauty. Her body was sculptured with the utmost care, showing everything from the firmly developed muscles in her legs to the fingernails on her minute hands that rested on her ponderous belly. Even her feet were there in intricate detail, not just hinted at like with most carvings of Doni. She was beautiful and Ayla could feel the power emanating her. She held her breath along with the rest as Zelandoni performed the ceremony that would protect the cave and all their belongings in their absence.

She held the Mother figure high in the air and said, "Oh Great and Bountiful Mother, hear us now. We humbly ask for Your protection on our journey, and ask that You protect our home as well. Put Yourself between our blessed home and those that would seek to invade it. Give us Your guidance and Your blessing as we leave our cave to travel to see our families and friends, as is Your wish. We seek only to honor You, Great Mother, and ask for Your protection as we do so." With that, she leaned over and planted the Doni, feet first in the soil directly in front of the cave. No one would dare enter the cave now, not unless they were in dire need, and even then they would offer fervent prayers of forgiveness and pay highly in restitution to appease the angered Mother.

Secure in the fact that no one would intrude into their home while away, the Ninth Cave set off on their short journey to the Summer Meeting.

oooooooo

The normal fatigue of traveling did nothing to dampen the spirits of the Ninth Cave. They had trimmed off a full day of walking using the horses and realizing how close they were only proved to fuel the excitement they were already feeling. Finding the territory familiar, they picked up the pace and soon they could hear the dull hum of many voices blending together. Rounding the bend, they came upon the source of the sound and saw the beginnings of the Zelandonii Summer Meeting.

Only about half of the other caves had gotten there before them, so the gathering as not as large as it would eventually be, but it was already a large group of over two hundred people. Ayla looked out over the crowd and an unexplainable feeling of dread washed over her. The blood drained from her face and all she wanted to do was run away as fast as she could. Jondalar saw her pale and thought she was going to faint, grabbing her arm he held her close in case she started to fall.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern showing in his face.

"I... I... I'm fine. It was nothing, I'm fine, really," she said, shaking herself to rid herself these strange feelings. She looked away, just happening to catch Zelandoni's gaze and saw the same sudden fear reflected there. She scowled, wondering what could possibly happen here, among all these people. Mentally shaking herself again, she tried to focus on the happy events to take place at this season's meeting. She and Jondalar were finally going to mate! Just the thought of finally being his true mate made the smile return to her face...

"That's better, I love it when you smile. Oh, look! Here comes Mikolan, he's the leader of the Fifth cave's son," Jondalar said, his attention drawn from her. She looked and the smile was quickly wiped off her face, seeing a man who made her blood run cold. He was staring straight at her and his steely gaze did nothing to warm her. He was of average height, with light skin and medium brown hair. He was not physically intimidating, until you looked into his eyes. His eyes were slate blue and cold, gleaming with an almost evil intelligence. Ayla felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and knew this man meant trouble for her.

The animals with them had started drawing the typical throng of people staring in amazement, but Mikolan's eyes formed narrow slits as he observed the docile creatures standing calmly amongst the people of the Ninth Cave.

"Mikolan, how nice to see you again. In the name of Doni, I greet you," Joharran said, stepping forward to greet the host of this year's meeting. His greeting was polite, but formal, his natural friendliness kept in reserve. It was obvious he did not care for the man, but as leader of the Ninth Cave he tried to put his personal feelings aside for the moment. His outstretched hands were ignored as Mikolan continued to stare at the horses and the woman who apparently controlled them.

"Who is this woman who travels with you? Is it she who has the power over animals?" he asked, skipping the formalities and getting right to the heart of what he wanted to know.

Unable to break eye contact despite her instant dislike of him, Ayla stepped forward. Raising her hands in the traditional greeting, she introduced herself.

"I am Ayla of the Zelandonii, in the name of the Great Earth Mother I greet you," she said.

"Zelandonii? You are not Zelandonii! I have never seen you before, how is it you would make this false claim?" he said coldly, refusing her greeting. The crowd behind him gasped as the blood again drained from Ayla's face. She knew he would be trouble but she never expected a reaction like this.

"Her claim is not false! We adopted her into the Zelandonii when Jondalar returned from his Journey. He brought her home with him and they will mate at this meeting. Are you going to call me a liar too, Mikolan?" Zelandonii said, stepping up from behind the stunned group. She leveled a hard look at him, daring him to contradict her.

"Jondalar returned? When? I thought he was dead," he asked, his cool composure ruffled.

"I am right here, Mikolan, and Ayla is my woman. She is the one who controls the horses you see. She was adopted into the Ninth Cave a little over a moon ago. She is what she claims and I believe you owe her an apology," Jondalar said, trying to keep his anger at this man's gall in check. Mikolan turned to see the big, blond man looming over him and backed up a few paces. He didn't like being shown up and his face burned red with suppressed anger.

"You adopted her into the Zelandonii without the permission of the Council? We shall see about that! What does she possibly have to offer our people, that you would make a decision like that without consulting us first? It's obvious that she's a caller but that is not enough to be adopted and made one of us," he said, trying to regain some face in front of the crowd that had gathered to witness this strange encounter. More than a few members of his cave were red with embarrassment from the behavior of one of their own, it was unheard of to treat strangers so rudely. None of them could fathom why he was behaving this way.

"Oh, Ayla has many talents, besides the ones you see," Marthona said, talking to him as if he were a sullen child. "We have no doubt the Council will find her more than worthy. Do not forget, Mikolan, we have three members of the Council that live in our cave. If we were not sure of their decision, we would not have proceeded. Now are you going to welcome us, or are you going to stand here asking inane questions all day. We are tired and have traveled a long way to get here, we would like to unpack and rest." She had never approved of his appointment as leader of the Fifth Cave after his mother's sudden death but since she did not have to live there, she had kept silent. Now she wondered if she had been wise to do so.

His face still bright red, he deferred to the former leader of the Ninth Cave. It wouldn't be wise to mess with Marthona, she was greatly respected by all of the Zelandonii and she still had a lot of power despite the fact that she had turned over leadership to her son. He gritted his teeth, thinking to himself that there was more to this woman than what they had told him. He would find out what they were hiding one way or another.

"Of course you are welcome, please forgive me, my curiosity go the better of me. Please, come with me, I have saved your spot close to the cave," he said, his voice sickeningly sweet, but his eyes still cold as flint. Glancing at Ayla one last time, he turned and led the group away. Ayla, Jondalar, and Zelandoni did not follow them, but stayed behind for a moment. Ayla turned worried eyes to the older woman.

"What did I do?" She asked, almost in tears.

"Do not worry Ayla, you did nothing wrong. He is merely jealous," Zelandonii said, waving her hand.

"Why?" Both Ayla and Jondalar asked, at the same time. They looked at each other, but the seriousness of the question preempted any humor. Zelandoni looked nonplussed for a moment, then realized just how long Jondalar had been gone.

"When you and Thonolan left on your journey, Mikolan was still young but had already started his training as One Who Serves. We found him to be very powerful, he was given many gifts. He advanced very quickly through our ranks and would probably be First now if it were not for me. It was thought that because I am a woman, I would be closer to the Mother than he could ever get, so I was appointed First. If you want the truth, I think he should have been first, he is much more powerful than I. Anyway, his mother is, or I should say was, Shelania. You remember her don't you Jondalar?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes, she was the leader of the Fifth cave when I left."

"Yes, that's right. Well a few summers ago, after Mikolan had been appointed Zelandoni for his cave, she got really sick. She lasted only about a week before she died and the leadership of the Fifth Cave passed to Mikolan."

"You mean he's their Leader and their Zelandoni? How is that possible? I thought you couldn't accept leadership if you had joined the ranks of Those Who Served," Jondalar said, confused.

"Well, normally you can't," Zelandoni explained, "but nobody else was willing to accept the responsibility and since he was her son, it went to him. He is one of the most powerful members of the Council now, since he acts in both positions."

"If he is so powerful, then why is he jealous of me?" Ayla asked, her concern growing.

"He saw your obvious control of the horses. It's not very often someone comes along who has more powerful gifts than he does. He's worried about what other gifts you may have as well. Do not worry, I will not let him harm you. He will get over it eventually," Zelandoni said, again waving her hand. She started off in the direction the rest of the cave had gone in, with Ayla and Jondalar following slowly.

"It's alright Ayla, I'm sure Zelandoni is right. He will get over it, it's no big deal," Jondalar said to her.

Ayla looked up at him, her blue eyes troubled. "I am not so sure, Jondalar, not so sure at all.


	16. Chapter 16

After settling in at the campsite saved for them, everybody was happy to forget the troubling start to this years Summer Meeting and go have fun. Soon the temporary camp was almost deserted, as everyone left to go find friends and family they hadn't seen since last summer. Ayla could not get past her feelings of dread and lingered at the camp longer than the rest, while Jondalar waited for her rather impatiently.

"Hurry up Ayla! I have so many people I want to introduce you to. Come on, you can unpack the rest later," he said , trying to coax her to leave the camp site and join the fun.

"I'm almost done, I just wanted to get Whinney and Racer settled and get Wolf accustomed to all the people again. You can go ahead without me, I'll find you later," she told him, pretending to be absorbed in her task.

"I can wait. The horses will be fine now, just bring Wolf with us. He will get used to them much faster that way and you can keep an eye on him too."

"Alright, well, let's go then," she said, giving in. She would try for his sake.

He smiled excitedly, taking her hand and leading her from the camp. They wandered slowly through the enlarged area, watching as people greeted friends and loved ones with enthusiastic hugs and excited chatter. Word of Jondalar's return, and the stranger he had brought home with him, spread quickly through out the Meeting and it wasn't long before they were surrounded by people who thought to never see him again. Talking excitedly to friends and distant relatives, he told them some about his journey, but held back most of it for later when everyone would gather around the nightly fire to trade stories of the past seasons happenings.

He had introduced Ayla to so many people, she wasn't sure she could ever remember all the new names and faces, but she smiled happily at seeing her soon-to-be mate so happy and relaxed. He was at home here, these were his people and it showed. The constant tension that had plagued him while they traveled was gone now and his body moved with an ease and confidence she had never seen before. He was truly home and had brought the woman he loved with him. He could be himself for the first time in years. She watched as he laughed and joked with the long remembered friends from his past and it made all the time and trouble of a full year's travel seem worth it. It didn't take them long, however, to pose the one question that would wipe the smile off his face.

"So, old friend, where is that playful little brother of yours?" a man asked him. Ayla remembered his name was Brendolan and saw his expression change from laughter to a frown at the grief filled expression that erased Jondalar's smile.

"Thonolan walks with the Mother now," Jondalar said, his voice etched with the pain of remembered loss.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't know. He was a wonderful young man, I will miss him," Brendolan replied, afraid to ask for more details, seeing the pain reflected on Jondalar's face.

"Yes, we all miss him. It was his journey to begin with and he reached the end of the Great Mother River, just like he said he would. I met Ayla after he died and we came back together," he said, subtly trying to change the subject. Brendolan took the hint and turned to the exotic woman at Jondalar's side.

"Yes. Ayla, what a beauty you are, and very talented too, so I am told. It's no wonder Jondalar dragged you all the way back with him from the end of the Great Mother river, he always did have an eye for beautiful, gifted women," the man said, his smile returning to his face. Jondalar blushed slightly at the subtle, but good humored jib at his past. Ayla too turned red, at the comment on her beauty. She still found it hard to believe she was anything but tall and ugly.

"Thank you, but he really didn't have to drag me, I came willingly," she said to the kind man.

He noted her strange accent and it piqued his curiosity. "I'll bet you did! Flint knapping is not the only skill Jondalar is famous for," Brendolan said, giving her a sly wink.

Ayla blushed again at his reference to Jondalar's well known skill in the furs, but gave back a knowing smile. "Yes, he is a very good hunter too," Ayla said and the group burst out laughing.

Jondalar joined in and the gathering broke up shortly after that. He took her arm with his and led her around some more, pointing out this and that. When he showed her the medicine tent, her interest perked up a bit. She would have to come back to this place, she longed to share knowledge with others of her ilk. They passed a musical tent and one for working the stone. Ayla realized it was set up much like a Mamutoi Summer Meeting and that relaxed her a bit, finding it a little more familiar. She still had only met a few people, but she knew that would change.

When they came upon the tent reserved for the Council, she could see Mikolan through the open tent flap, gesturing wildly to the rest of the members gathered there. Marthona, Willomar, and Joharran were also standing there, talking to the rest of the Council. Suddenly, his voice raised and she could hear him complaining about her adoption and whether or not she had a right to be Zelandonii. He looked up just then and happened to catch her watching him. With great deliberation, he walked to the door, and still staring at her, closed the tent flap.

Ayla felt as if she had been slapped and her own anger started to rise. Who was he to tell her she was not worthy? If Jondalar's cave wanted her, then who was he to object? It would not matter soon anyway, when she and Jondalar mated, she would become Zelandonii through him. She quickly felt her anger turn to fear, what if tried to force her to leave? Would he do that just because he was worried about her usurping his position? What if she told him she didn't want it? That all she wanted was to mate Jondalar and live a peaceful, quiet life? No, he would never believe her, nobody else did. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't really think he would try to make her leave. She decided to just avoid him and try to stay away from the places that might make him feel threatened. She would not go into the Zelandoni tent or anywhere else that he might be. With her decision, came a certain relief from worry and she again focused on her surroundings.

She saw Zelandoni heading her way and smiled at the woman who had become her friend. As she drew closer, Zelandoni noticed the worry the younger woman was trying to hide and, looking over to the Council tent, suddenly understood why. She embraced her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Do not worry, all is well," she told her quietly, so Jondalar would not hear. Ayla looked up in surprise, then nodded. She should have known, Zelandoni understood her very well.

"Would you like to go see the Medicine tent?" Zelandoni asked, a little louder. Ayla turned hopeful eyes to Jondalar and he laughed.

"Go ahead, I don't mind and I know you are just bursting to talk to other healers. I think I will go to the stone working tent. I'll be there if you need me," he said, giving her lips a quick kiss and nudging her toward Zelandoni." Go on, have fun, I'll see you later."

She hugged him and turned a happy smile to the older woman, nodding her head to indicate she was ready to go. They walked to the medicine tent slowly, Ayla taking in the surroundings. The smell of cooking food and burning wood filled the air, making her stomach growl. Zelandoni laughed at the loud rumble and stopped at a cooking hearth set up in the middle of the camp site. It was there just for this reason and there was always something cooking there, people taking turns making sure there was enough food to feed the hungry group. They still had their own meals at their own hearths, but there was always somebody who was hungry. Ayla was handed a platter and told to take her pick from the many different dishes on display. If one ran out it was quickly replaced with another.

Ayla selected a few things that looked appetizing and sat down with Zelandoni to enjoy her meal. They chatted for a few minutes but as soon as their stomachs were full they again headed to the Medicine tent. When they reached it, Ayla could smell the familiar scents of many different kinds of herbs and plants coming from the inside. Stepping through the flap door, they had to let their eyes adjust to the dim interior. Zelandoni smiled at the faces turned to see who had entered and received many smiles of greeting in return.

"Who is it you have there Zolena?" asked an old woman sitting by the fire, giving Ayla a gap-toothed smile.

"Hello Faronia, this is Ayla. Ayla meet Faronia, she's the healer of the Second cave. In the privacy of these quarters, we use our given names, calling everyone here Zelandoni would get very confusing," she said, laughing.

"Are you a healer too child?" Faronia asked her, focusing still sharp eyes on the new woman.

"I am a Medicine Woman, yes. It the name of Doni, it's a pleasure to meet you Faronia," Ayla said to the old woman, noting the bright intelligence shining from her eyes. Her age has done nothing to dim her mind, she thought to herself.

"Medicine Woman, now that's a term I haven't heard in a long time. Come, Ayla, sit here by me," she said, patting the ground beside her. She watched as Ayla, moving with the fluid grace of a predator, made her way through the crowd to sit beside her. Watching the ease with which she lowered herself to the ground, gave the old woman an insight to her already growing knowledge of the woman. She was not a shaman but her many years on this earth had given her a wisdom great enough to rival many who were. She gave a gentle smile to the woman who now sat beside her. If she knew the Zelandonii, this young woman was going to need a friend.

"So, tell us how you come to be with the Zelandonii. I know you are not from here, though you speak the language well. Who are your people Ayla?" she asked.

"I come from a land far to the east of here, I traveled back with Jondalar." She answered automatically, a little taken aback by the blunt question. It normally took at least a little time to get around to everyone wanting to know where she came from."I come from the land of the Mamutoi," she said.

Faronia noticed that she did not say she came from the Mamutoi, but the lands of the Mamutoi. "Mamutoi, hummm... I seem to remember someone who took a long journey saying he had met these people, they do live far to the east. So you came here with Jondalar, I had heard he has finally returned. Yes, you two would make a good match, he is a strong man, you'll will need him," she said, more thinking out loud than speaking to her. Ayla looked over to Zelandoni, but the other woman just shrugged.

"You came from the Mamutoi lands, but they are not your people, are they?" Faronia asked.

Ayla's head snapped back to the old woman, only to be pinned by her steady gaze. How had she known? She had said nothing to anybody about the Clan yet, how had the woman known that the Mamutoi were not her original people? She caught Zelandoni's eye and saw the fear in them but the woman gave her a slight nod anyway.

"No, the Mamutoi were not my people at first, they adopted me after Jondalar and I met them and stayed the winter with them." She answered truthfully, she could not have lied anyway.

"So who were your people?" Faronia asked again, leaning forward expectantly. She wondered if she would tell her, she could see the fear in the younger woman's eyes. She had to have experienced the normal reaction to it by now. She had reason to fear.

Taking a deep breath, and looking her straight in the eyes, Ayla refused to be ashamed.

"The Clan were my people. I was raised by the ones you call flatheads."

Dead silence fell instantly in the dimly lit interior. Only the flames of the central fire dared to breathe, the whisper of flames deafening in the silence. Ayla looked at the shocked eyes of the other healers in the tent, all staring at her now. She felt the censure radiating from them, but would not be cowered. Lifting her chin a little higher, she met their eyes, each in turn and they were the first to look away. Suddenly a loud cackle was heard through out the small space and Ayla turned shocked eyes back to the old woman.

"Good girl! Never back down Ayla, no matter what happens, never let them intimidate you. Your pride in your heritage is your strength, you will need that strength and you have reason to be proud. The Clan are a great people, full of wisdom and grace. Never let anyone tell you differently and never be ashamed of your past," Faronia told Ayla, all eyes now focused on her.

Ayla's eyes had grown even bigger as she spoke and it took her a moment to find her voice. "You know the ways of the Clan? How?" she asked the old healer. Nobody else in the room dared to make a sound but all leaned slightly forward, anticipating the answer to the question they all had wanted to ask. The old woman grew still, the nodding to herself, she made a decision.

"Let me tell you a story, a story of the young woman I used to be," she said, settling back, ready to tell the secret she had thought she would take with her to the spirit world.

"When I was young, not long after I became a woman, I took a journey. I was restless, not yet ready to settle down and take a mate and I decided I wanted to see more of the world, so I packed my bags and left. It was only supposed to be a short journey but the longer I traveled, the more I wanted to see, so I kept going. I had traveled for three turns of the moon when I met the Losadunai, they were kind people and I stayed with them for a little while but eventually I continued with my travels. About half a moon's cycle after I left them was when it happened."

"It was late in the day and I decided it was time to stop and make camp. I had seen some deer on the other side of the river and thought fresh meat would be good for dinner, so I decided to cross it and see if I could get one. I didn't really want to have to wait for my clothes to dry out, so I undressed and tied my clothes to my back frame, then tied the back frame to a log to float across with me. I still don't know how it happened, but somehow the thong came untied and when I got across I found that my back frame and all I owned along with it were gone. I was naked, weaponless and alone. I traveled along the edge of the river for a while, to see if I could find the back frame, but I never did. When night started to fall, I got really scared, but then I saw the glow of a fire not to far in the distance and I started toward it."

"I was careful and approached quietly. I watched the camp for a few minutes and you can imagine my surprise when I realized it was a camp of flatheads. I had always been told that flatheads were animals, but animals did not use fire. I almost turned back then, but I was cold and hungry and they had a fire and whatever it was they were cooking smelled wonderful, so I swallowed my fear and walked into their camp. They were even more shocked to see me than I had been to find them," she said laughing. She took a drink from her cup before she continued.

"I stood in the middle the camp, naked and scared to death. They all stared at me for a few moments, then one of the men grunted and waved his hand at one of the women. She got up, walked over to me and put a fur around my shoulders. I could only imagine what they must have been thinking, but I was so grateful to finally be covered, I didn't really care. She stood there for a moment, eyes on the ground, then returned to the man. He watched me for a moment longer, then when he saw that I wasn't going to leave, he beckoned me to come closer. I, needless to say, was a little nervous, but they had been nice so far so I walked over to him. I stood there in front of him, but that seemed to make him uncomfortable, so I sat down. We looked at each other for a little bit, he as curious about me as I was about him. Finally he grunted again and the woman rose again and got a platter of food and brought it to me. She was even more nervous than I was and she still wouldn't look at me, she just handed me the platter and hid behind the man again."

"I tried to say thank you, but my voice seemed so out of place among them and it brought so many strange looks, that I just ate the food and kept quiet from then on. Later, after the woman had taken the platter from me, the man approached me again. This time, he sat in front of me. I watched him, not sure what he wanted, but when he tapped his chest and grunted again, I was shocked. He was trying to tell me his name! I had no idea that they could talk, but I was sure that was what he was doing. I shook my head, not really understanding his word and he did it again, only slower this time."

"Yorg" he said.

"Youug" I repeated. He shook his head.

"Yoorrg" he said again, slowly. This time I got a little closer and he nodded his head. Then he tapped my chest, and leaned forward.

"Faronia" I told him, tapping my own chest. He shook his head again and I repeated it again for him, slower, enunciating the syllables for him. Somehow, even then I knew he could never have said my full name.

"Faarrrrna" he said. I nodded, realizing he probably could not come any closer. We just sat there, looking at each other. We now had names, but neither of us knew where to go from there."

She had paused, eyes staring unfocused into the past. Ayla watched the emotions flickering across the time ravaged face, feeling there was much more to the story than she had told so far. Faronia smiled to herself at some long past memory, then her eyes focused once more and she continued with her story.

"After that I became fascinated with their society. I knew I should leave, they were more than willing to give me the supplies I needed to continue on my own, but I wanted to stay. I wanted to learn more about these people who were so hated by my own. I could already tell that most of the stories I had heard about them from childhood were wrong. These people were not animals anymore than I was, but I could also see the reason for the fear my people felt. They were very different and many feared and hated what they did not understand."

"It took time and many blunders on my part but I slowly learned their ways. Only later, when I more fully understood their people and beliefs, did I realize how rare it was that they allowed me to stay. They could have made me leave and by their own traditions, they should have. I can only believe now that they were as curious about our people as I was about theirs, so they allowed me to live with them for a time."

"They were only out hunting, so when they started home, they let me follow. I found out later that Yorg was the leader of their cave, but I have no idea how he convinced the rest to let me live with them. I was not wanted there at first and was basically ignored, even by the women. Then one day, I just decided that they were going to accept me and I went to the women of the cave that were preparing a meal for the hunters that were soon to return. Of course they ignored me, but I jumped in and started helping anyway. That made them sit up and take notice! Most of them stopped what they were doing and watched me. Then one woman, the leaders mate, looked at me for a moment then just continued what she had been doing."

"It was really then that I began to learn, and quickly. I worked hard at learning their language, but it was their way of life that was the hardest, still I was determined I would fit in. I won't even tell you what happened the first time I decided to help them hunt! It was the first time I had ever been cuffed, and the last. The leader was so angry, but when I explained to him, as best I could with my more limited signs, that with my people women were allowed to hunt, he calmed down a little. He explained the traditions and beliefs of his people in a little more detail then and I was careful not to make a mistake like that again. Even with the knowledge he gave the rest of them about the ways of my people, it was hard for them to understand and difficult to win back the few friends I had made. I did, though, over time."

"I was with the Clan for three years and I became a good Clan woman. It was hard to adjust to their ways of thinking, but the more I grew to understand about their beliefs, the easier it was for me. They were an ancient, proud race and I felt privileged to be allowed to learn more about them. I came to love the people of that cave and I may have stayed there forever, if they hadn't started having problems with my own kind. When the raids started, they were isolated incidents, but became more and more common. Many of the separate cave leaders came together for a conference, relating stories of what had happened to some of their members.

"It started to become a real problem and more of the caves started distrusting Yorg for allowing me to stay with them. He knew and so did the rest of his cave, that I was not the cause of the problems but it caused a rift between him and the rest of his people. I could not allow that, I could not allow the man who had been so kind to me to lose face in the eyes of his own race, so I decided to leave. Yorg tried to convince me to stay, but I knew it was for the best. I should have left long ago. It was time to go home."

"They gave me everything I needed to journey home and, in private, Yorg even gave me a spear to hunt with. He knew I could and would need to, to survive. I left the next morning before anyone else was awake. I didn't even say goodbye, I just left. I knew I would never have had the strength to go if I had to look anyone in the eye and besides it made them uncomfortable when I cried."

"It took me much less time to travel home, than it did to get there. I didn't stop anywhere, not even to visit the Losadunai. I struggled with the idea of facing my own people again, after being gone so long. I knew how they felt about the Clan. How could I tell them where I had spent the last three years? If you think the prejudice against the Clan is bad now, you should have seen it then. My father would have hunted them down and killed them all. I didn't think I was strong enough to face them all down, tell them about who the Clan were, try to convince them that they were people, just a very different people. I decided before I ever reached home, that I would never tell them where I had been, and I didn't. I have never revealed my secret to a single soul, until now," she said, tears pouring from her eyes. Her hands shook as she reached for the young blond woman. Taking Ayla's face in her hands, she looked her in the eye, the rest of the silent audience forgotten.

"I was wrong! I should have at least tried to tell them, show them what I had learned. Then maybe you would not have to go through what you will go through before this is all over. If I had tried, maybe I could have changed things already, but I didn't, I let my fear of them control me. Don't let it control you, stand up to them, never feel ashamed of who your people were! Be proud of the Clan! Do not shame the people who took you in and raised you, showed you kindness, and loved you. You have much more strength than I ever did, use it. You will not be alone, you will have the Mother on your side, for the Clan are her children too." Her hands dropped to her sides, and her eyes closed. Ayla watched as she rose unsteadily and stumbled out of the tent. The eyes of her fellow healers followed, everyone too stunned to speak.

The remaining healers sat morosely staring into the flames, nobody knew what to say. They all sat quietly with their own thoughts, reflecting over the story Faronia had told them. They all knew the implications of what she had said but none had ever seen flatheads from this new perspective before. It was obvious to them that their people had been wrong about them, but what to do now? With what Ayla had told them, plus Faronia's story, their minds were in a swirl of new information that would take time to process.

"I would suggest that we keep this to ourselves for the time being. Let us all think about what we have been told and we will meet here tomorrow," Zelandoni said, speaking quietly. At the nods of consent from the others, she and Ayla rose to leave the tent. The other healers stared at the younger woman, wondering what her experience with a pack of flatheads had been like. Maybe she would tell them.

Ayla and Zelandoni walked slowly around the camp, not really speaking, just finding comfort in each other's presence. Ayla wondered at the old healer's story; it was rare that a woman would be brave enough to flout her peoples beliefs and learn the truth for herself. It was amazing that she had kept the secret all these years but Ayla had a feeling there was more to it than she had told them. She was still hiding something. Ayla's experience with the Clan gave her an intimate insight to the life that the old woman would have lived for those three years and she knew there were many details she had left out. She had a feeling she already knew why she had left some parts out, but it was only a guess.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, Zelandoni had to touch her arm to get her attention. She looked up to see the older woman pointing to the Council tent. The members of the Council were filing out of the flap door. She saw Mikolan and quickly looked away when her shot her a hate filled glare. When she looked up again, it was to see Marthona and Joharran coming towards her with beaming smiles on their faces. She smiled in return and looked at Zelandoni with hope in her eyes. When mother and son reached her, it was to greet her with warm hugs and more smiles.

"Have no fear Ayla," Marthona said to the nervous young woman, "the Council is leaning toward agreement with our initial estimation of your value to the Zelandonii. Your acceptance and the validation of your adoption is almost a sure thing. We will wait a few days to give the Council ample time to consider, but I feel confident they will see things our way."

"Yes," Joharran laughed, "I think we might have made Mikolan a little angry, but he will get over it. Don't worry about him, he's the only one who still opposes you and he is not enough alone."

"I thought you said that the vote had to be unanimous or it would not be allowed," Ayla said, her eyes still holding vestiges of worry.

"That is only among our cave since all the people there would have to live with you, but it would be hard to get every single member of the Zelandonii to vote unanimously on any one issue, there are too many. The Council has a representative from every cave and there, majority rules. If you have the rest of the Council behind you, then one person, no matter how powerful, can not keep you out," Marthona explained.

"Well, it looks like all is turning out well, so now you can quit worrying and enjoy the Summer Meeting," Zelandoni told her, with a huge smile on her face. Ayla couldn't help but smile her relief in return.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Ayla asked the small group.

"Well, all the caves have not arrived yet, so this part of the meeting is for resting from all the traveling and getting to know old friends again. When all the caves arrive, then the festivals will start, but for now it will just be telling stories and relaxing around the fires with friends and family you have not been able to see since the last meeting. You still have not really gotten to see all the tents that have been set up so far, so why don't we go looking around a bit more," Zelandoni said, taking her arm and leading her towards the nearest tent. Ayla waved a short goodbye to Marthona and Joharran, laughing as Zelandoni pulled her along.

She collapsed at her temporary hearth, exhausted. Zelandoni had taken her to all the tents, one after the other and introduced her to so many people, even her rapid memory skills couldn't keep up. They had gone from place to place, seeing new things and talking to friends new and old. She had visited the Crafts Tent and marveled at all the fine examples of weaving and sewing that were there. Many beautifully beaded tunics and dresses caught her eye,and she made a point to remember its location so she could come back later to trade.

They had gone to the Weapons Tent and the Tool Working Tent, only to find that Jondalar had already been to both, anxious to show them all the wonderful new things he had learned of on his journey. Once the people in the Weapons Tent realized who she was, they told her excitedly about the practice session they already had planned to see the actual workings of the spear-thrower. The Zelandonii were always ready and willing to add any new weapon to their already vast arsenal, and were anxiously looking forward to seeing the new spear-thrower's effectiveness.

In the Tool Working Tent, she saw boulders of flint already baking in the fire and smiled at the visual signs of her soon-to-be mate's presence. She looked around for him, but he had already left, eager to show off his other wondrous discoveries to his beloved people.

Zelandoni had then dragged her to the Music Tent and they had gone through the now familiar ritual of trading musical secrets. She had showed them some of the Clan rhythms and they had marveled at the unique combinations of sounds and showed her some of theirs as well. The musicians asked, of course, where the rhythms she knew came from and she had told them she had learned them when she was a child and left it at that. She was not in mood to go into her background at this moment. She was not ashamed, never that, she just didn't want to explain everything right then. They stayed for a while then moved on to the Curing Tent.

Ayla was amazed at the sheer numbers of beautiful furs there. All were beautiful, though none where as soft as the Clan's. The Clan way made them the softest she had ever felt, but the way of the Others saved much on time and effort, sacrificing only a small difference in texture. Both were just as effective and beautiful. After leaving there, they moved on to the next and then the next, until Ayla could hardly stand any longer.

After Ayla finally convinced Zelandoni she could take no more, the older woman laughingly told her to go get some rest and she returned to her own camp. She could see various members of the Ninth cave napping in their furs and realized she was not the only one who was exhausted. Hoping to find Jondalar at their hearth, she hurried in that direction. Disappointment flooded through her when she realized her hearth was empty and she decided to check on the animals before lying down a bit.

The horses neighed a nervous greeting, but they were getting used to the large crowds quickly. She patted and rubbed them for a while, reassuring them with her presence. She saw Wolf watching her with big sad eyes and his tail wagging hopefully. She patted her leg and he bounded from his spot by the edge of the camp where he had been all day, watching the comings and goings of the Zelandonii people. She felt his nervous excitement and felt bad for leaving him there all day. She ruffled his fur and hugged his big head close, petting and talking to him, promising to take him with her next time. He gave her his wolf grin and licked her face in forgiveness and was content to come to the hearth and lay next to her while she napped.

ooooooooo

"Ayla. Ayla, wake up!" Jondalar's voice broke through her slumberous dreams to bring her to full consciousness. She sat up quickly, alarmed by the tone of his voice.

"I think you should come outside, there may be trouble," he said worriedly, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, getting up from the furs quickly.

"Just come on, I'll explain on the way," he said, anxious to return to whatever the cause of the problem was.  
They hurried through the camp, Jondalar talking all the way. He explained the problem to her and she felt her heart go cold with fear. They arrived at the edge of the summer encampment and Ayla saw for herself, watching as the scene unfolded before her. Two large groups of people stood at the edge of the camp, obviously paired off against each other. Mikolan was at the head of the Zelandonii, shouting insults. She saw the humiliation on Echozar's face and the rage on Dalanar's

The First Cave of the Lanzadonii had arrived.

oooooooooo

She could feel the tension in the air, thick enough to cut with a blade of flint. The two groups faced off, one on each side of the encampment boundary. As she pushed and shoved her way to the front of the crowd, she heard the people gathered on this side hurling insults and screaming at the Lanzadonii. The longer she listened, the more her rage surfaced. The crowd finally noticed the angry woman pushing her way through and, taking one look at the thunderous expression on her face, made a path for her. None of them would dare to stir her ire even more. When she finally reached the front of the group, it was to hear Mikolan sling another insult at the mixed man.

"Why don't you take that abomination and leave, Dalanar! I will not have him at my camp, or anybody who would condone his existence and allow him to live near their women and children. You may have been allowed at the last Summer Meeting, but I will not have it near my home!" he said, his raised voice dripping venom.

"Who are you to decide who the Mother should give life to?" Ayla said loudly, her words full of the Mother's own wrath. "Who are you to tell the Mother whose spirits She can mix and whose She cannot? What gives you the right to make that decision? The Great Earth Mother gave Echozar life, just as She gave you yours. Are you saying that the Mother is wrong, that She made a mistake? Do you think She would allow a life to exist that She would consider an abomination?"

She stood, facing the leader of the Fifth Cave with her legs apart and hands on her hips, daring him to contradict her. More than a few of the formerly rowdy crowd stepped back away from her, not ready to be the next one she focused her anger on. Ayla scanned the faces of the people around her, her eyes ice blue and cold and saw more than a few could not look at her. Good, she thought to her self, let them be ashamed of themselves! Her gaze settled once again on Mikolan and she felt the hatred in his glare like a physical blow, but she would not back down.

Jondalar felt his chest swell with pride for the beautiful, powerful woman who held his heart in her hands. He would never have believed that she, his sweet, caring Ayla could possess such strength, not that he had he not seen it before. She would face down any crowd, do anything it took to defend the ones she cared about. He stepped up behind her, lending his support to her cause. He watched the emotions flicker on the stunned leader's face, from hatred to confusion and back again.

Mikolan's gaze landed on Jondalar for a moment, and saw the same anger reflected in the big blond man's eyes. Shifting his eyes back to the woman, he narrowed them ever so slightly. "He is an abomination! A half-human, half-animal monstrosity that never should have been allowed to grace the Mother's great Earth! He is an affront to the Mother herself, a sick perversion that never should have been allowed to live. How can you stand there and defend him? " he asked her, disgust written all over his face. Turning back to the rest of the crowd, he directed his comments to them.

"We should hunt them down, wipe them all out! It is the only way the spirits of those disgusting flatheads will never be allowed to mingle with our human spirits again!" he said, and received a few cheers from the riled people.

Dalanar's cave stared in shock at the man who was slinging such insults at one of their members. Sheer rage was the only thing that held Dalanar's tongue and humiliation again lowered Echozar's head. He had looked up in shock to hear the beautiful Ayla's defense of him, but he could not take it anymore and turned to go. Joplaya looked at the man she was promised to with pity in her eyes and took his arm as he turned away. Ayla's next words turned him back again.

"THEY ARE NOT FLATHEADS!" She said with emphasis, slowly enunciating each word. She kept her voice quiet, but her words rang with such strength and conviction, that the entire crowd stopped talking at once.

"THEY ARE CLAN!" She said, her barely controlled rage causing her voice to waver a bit.

"Clan? Who are Clan? What are you talking about?" Mikolan asked her, derision thick in his words.

"The ones you call flatheads call themselves Clan and they are not animals! They are a kind, loving people who could teach you a thing or two about manners!" she said, looking him right in the eye. She saw his reaction to that last bit and wondered if she had pushed it a little too far.

Mikolan's face turned purple and he sputtered with indignation. How dare she insult him that way! Comparing him with those disgusting creatures... wait, what did she say?

"Of course they are animals! What do you mean "call themselves Clan.", they can not talk! How do you know so much about it anyway?" he said, a smirk finally crossing his face. He had her there, everybody knew they couldn't talk.

"You are wrong, as usual. They do speak, just not in the same way we do. They use their hands to talk," she told him, unconsciously signing at the same time. He noticed her hand movements and watched as she use them to emphasize what she said. He felt a cold hatred crawl up his spine and looked back to her face with loathing in his eyes. He repeated his last question, already knowing the answer.

"How do you know so much about them Ayla?" His voice low but powerful, he could taste victory. He would be rid of her yet and she would do it herself.

"I grew up with them. The ones you call flatheads call themselves Clan, and they are my people," she said loudly and with pride, sealing her own fate.


	17. Chapter 17

OOOOOO lookie!! Someone finally reviewed lol. Good to see someone likes it. Anyway, here are two more chapters. I have been trying to keep them to about 15 pages per post. Is that long enough? I hope so!

The horses were tired and the daylight was waning, so they decided to stop and make camp. It was well into summer now and both Durc and Latie were hot and travel weary from their long day of riding. They had walked for a while every now and again to give the horses a rest but both the animals and the people were ready to stop for the night. Sighting a long line of trees not too far in the distance, which usually meant a water supply, they urged the horses faster one final time. The tired, hot, and thirsty animals did not take much coaxing. Smelling the water on the air, they took off at a gallop.

When they reached the tree line, Durc was grateful that his hunch had been correct. On the other side of the tress flowed a large river. They horses pranced excitedly, and it was all Durc and Latie could do to unload them before they trotted right into the water. The young couple laughed as both the stallion and the mare rolled in the shallow water near the bank, snorting and blowing their relief.

Still chuckling, the pair set up camp quickly. It had been two cycles of the moon since they left the Mamutoi and their nightly habits were set. Once the camp was ready, complete with a small fire burning brightly in the center, Durc grabbed his spear thrower and sling.

"I think I'm going to see if I can scare up some fresh meat tonight for dinner. Would you like to come?" he asked his mate.

"No, I think I will wait here and see if Baby is going to show up tonight. He's been gone for two days now, I figure he will be showing up soon and I don't want him to startle the horses," Latie told him, smiling up at him. It was one of Baby's favorite games to sneak up on them after having been gone for a day or two. He loved to scare them to death, then come into the camp for some petting and scratching. Latie thought to avoid the first part of the ritual tonight.

"Alright, I should be back soon. Maybe I can find a big, fat rabbit or a giant hamster. Do you think you could find something to go with it around here?" he asked, looking around at the unfamiliar territory.

"I'm sure I can find something. Go on, get us some dinner but don't be to long," she said, reaching for his kiss. He leaned in to take her lips, lingering for a long moment before pulling back and smiling.

"I won't. Be careful and call if you should need anything, I won't go too far."

She watched him head off into the thick stand of trees, and smiled to herself. She had never been happier in her life. Since they had left the Mamutoi they had traveled as far as they could every day, only making a brief stop at Ayla's small cave. Durc had wanted to see it one last time. Knowing who had lived there gave him a whole new insight to his mother's life. They only stayed two days, replenishing the supplies they had used and reorganizing their belongings to travel a little easier. He had searched through the things Ayla had left behind, hoping to find some more useful items. The fact that they were all made by his own mother's hands lent them all more importance and he salvaged whatever he could.

Baby had been ecstatic to return to his old home and promptly found his niche in the back wall, disappearing for the rest of the night. Durc and Latie had slept in Ayla's old spot by the fire and he had been silent for most of the evening, lost in his own thoughts. The next morning they had explored the valley, finding more fire stones and getting a feel for the place Ayla had lived for so long. Latie pointed out details that she remembered from Ayla's tales and they walked silently hand in hand for a while. They left the next morning, both with a new understanding of the woman they had loved but anxious to continue their journey.

Since then they had traveled a great distance, much farther than either of them had ever gone before. Durc could tell they were making good time. Talut had told him it would take them at least three cycles of the moon to reach the delta of the Great Mother River, but from the smell of the air they were already close. He thought they should reach it in the next couple of days.

Latie mentally shook herself, realizing she had been sitting there for quite some time. She got up to go find some fresh greens to go with dinner, but her mind was still occupied with thoughts of her mate. The time alone together, traveling with just the animals for company, had given them time to get to know each other like never before and it only made them love each other more. They had both learned the other's likes and dislikes, their moods and habits. Their devotion to each other grew stronger every day, as did their dependency on one another.

They had quickly fallen into a routine, making the monotony of daily travel easier by each taking on daily chores. So far it had been an uneventful journey. They got up early, traveled until the sun was at its peak, then stopped for a rest. After eating their mid-day meal and taking care of any of the horse's needs, they started off again. It had taken them a while to get their bodies accustomed to the constant riding and walking but after the first few days of soreness, they both felt great. They pushed themselves as fast as they could, both keeping in mind the warning from Mamut. He had told them to hurry, time was running out. For what, they didn't know, but they hurried anyway.

Latie wandered slowly in and out of the trees, unconsciously searching the ground for vegetables. The sight of some wild carrots brought her out of her reverie and she dug them up quickly. She thought they would make a good addition to their nightly meal and put them into her basket. She spotted a growth of wild onion next and gathered those too. Hearing a splash, she turned to look through the few remaining trees to the edge of the river. She saw a huge trout jump again and that gave her another idea. She walked over to the bank and undressing quickly, waded into the water.

Moving ever so slowly, she waded in until the water hit her around the knees, then held perfectly still. She didn't know if she could do it or not, but she remembered how Ayla had told her about tickling fish out of the water and the sight of the trout made her want to try. She held her breath as she watched flashes of silver streak by her legs. She watched as a huge trout glided slowly her way and prayed to the Mother that it would stop near her. When he took shelter near a large boulder by her left leg, she thought of it as a sign. Trying to remember what Ayla had told her, she let her hand dangle into the water but didn't move it any farther. She soon learned that patience was the hardest part and blew a frustrated breath when she accidentally moved too fast and scared the trout away. It didn't take long, however, for another to take its place and this time she vowed to be more careful.

Taking her time, she let her hand approach the fish slowly from behind. She held her breath when she realized she was actually touching his belly. She didn't want to rush things, so she stayed that way for a while, letting her fingers slowly move up his body. Ayla said you had to grab the fish by the gills and pull it out of the water in one quick movement. She took a slow breath and when she thought she was close enough, moved quickly.

Hooking her fingers in its gills she jerked her arm out of the water and heaved the fish toward the bank. She had managed to get a hold of him but the fish was much heavier than she had thought it would be, so when she threw it toward the shore, he didn't make it very far up the bank.

She watched as it flopped around on the rocks, working its way back to the water. She let out little yell and rushed toward the bank as quickly as the river would allow. Picking up a large rock, she brought it down on the fish's head, stilling his efforts to return to the river. Standing back a little, she looked at the dying fish on the shore and realized she had done it. She had actually done it! She did a little dance around the dead fish, then realizing what she must look like dancing naked around a fish, she blushed. Still happy, though a little more subdued, she picked up the trout and carried him a good distance away from the water, just in case.

She returned to her pile of clothes and, eyeing them, decided they were too dirty to put back on. Come to think of it, she thought to herself, I"m pretty dirty myself. It had been a while since they had been near a river big enough to bathe in, so they had made do with washing off with water they hauled to their camp. Now however, here was a big river and it was so hot. She automatically started looking for some soaproot and upon finding some, she returned to her place in the river, this time to wash. Dunking herself in all the way to her neck this time, she sighed with pleasure as the cool water ran over her heated skin. After a moment of pure enjoyment, she waded over to a large boulder at the edge of the river and pounded her soap root into a rich foam. Adding little sand from the riverbed, she scrubbed her hair and scalp then followed suit with the rest of her body. Dunking under to rinse, she came back up feeling clean and refreshed.

She paddled around in the cool water for a few more minutes before deciding it was time to get out and see if Durc had returned with their dinner. Wading out of the water, she bent to pick up her clothes and her hard won fish. Hearing the crunch of sand behind her she froze, chills going up her spine when she heard the cackling laugh of a hyena.

--

Latie was afraid to move. She slowly stood and turned around to see the stinking animal not ten paces behind her. They stared at each other for a moment before the scavenger sat on his haunches and laughed again. Out of the corner of her eye Latie saw the slinking movements of another hyena to her left and a third loped into view behind the first one. Real fear brushed the edges of her mind as she wondered how she could have gotten herself into this position. She was naked and had not one weapon with her. She thought of yelling for her mate but knew he could never reach her in time, and there was no sense in putting him in danger as well. She closed her eyes, realizing she was staring death in the face. When she opened them again, it was to focus on the silver trout in her hands. Hoping to distract them, she threw the fish as far from her as she could. The first hyena watched the fish fly, then turned his attention back to the young woman. She would make a much more satisfying meal. Letting out a low growl he crouched to attack position. His muscles bunched as he leapt off the ground, straight at the woman.

Seeing his readiness to attack Latie closed her eyes again, praying a heartfelt plea to the Mother. She felt the brush of fur before she heard the tremendous roar. Her eyes snapped open as she heard Baby voice his fury. She saw the huge lion meet the hyena in mid-air, landing on top of it with his teeth buried in its throat. He stood over the nasty animal with his jaws still clamped tight, shaking it until all signs of life stopped. When the hyena quit struggling, Baby dropped him, letting out another of his ear shattering roars. He turned, expecting to find another foe to fight but both the other hyenas had run at the first sight of him. Just to make sure, he spurred them on with one more roared warning, then padded back to the woman still frozen in place.

It took a moment to realize she was safe. Baby had saved her life. When the shock wore off and she could move again, she collapsed to her knees and wrapped her arms around the furry neck of her friend.

"Thank you Baby! You saved my life, you know, I will never forget that," she said before bursting into tears. She was still sitting like that with her arms around Baby's neck, crying into his tawny fur, when Durc ran up on the scene.

"What happened?" he asked, bending down to help her stand, wrapping his strong arms around her. "Are you all right? I heard Baby roar." It was then that he saw the dead hyena laying on the ground a few feet away. His face paled and he pulled Latie back from him a bit to look her in the eyes.

"What happened?" he asked again, gently this time.

Latie tried to tell him but she only broke down in tears again. Durc held her while she cried and tried to sooth her rattled nerves. When she was able to speak again, she told him about fishing and the hyenas and how Baby had saved her life.

"If it weren't for him Durc, I would be dead. I owe my life to him and I promised him I would never forget it. I don't know how I could ever repay a lion, but I'm going to try," she said, rubbing the lion's red mane while she talked. Durc too, was grateful to his mother's "other son". He guessed they were truly brothers in more way than one now.

"So what did you do with your fish?" he asked, amusement in his eyes.

"OH! I threw it trying to get the hyenas away from me, but they didn't go after it. Let's see if we can find it, it should be somewhere close," she said, already starting to search. When she found it, she held it up For Durc's inspection. It was a huge fish, plenty to feed them both.

"You tickled this out of the water? I didn't know you knew how to do that," he said. It was a Clan way of fishing, not one he had seen the Others practice much.

"Well, this was my first time. I remembered Ayla telling me about how she used to do it when she was little and when she lived in her valley. When I saw the trout jumping in the river, I thought I would give it a try. It took forever! I scared away the first one and had to start all over with this one, but I did it!" she told him, grinning triumphantly.

"This was your first time? And you got this big of a fish? I'm really impressed, it took me a few years to learn how to do that. Of course, I was a child and didn't really have the patience to learn quickly, but still, I can't believe you did it on the first try," he said, genuinely surprised.

"Did you manage to find anything when you went hunting?"She asked.

"Well, yes, but I ran off and left it laying there when I heard baby's roar. I got a small roe deer, I had just started dressing, but it should still be good. I will go and get it, are you going to be alright if I leave you at the camp. You may want to put on some clothes, the nights are still chilly."

Latie looked down at herself and blushed; she had forgotten she was naked. She looked back up at her mate and the sudden gleam in his eye said he had more than noticed.

"Yes, I should be fine, after all, Baby is here with me. He won't let anything hurt me."

They headed off back to camp and while Latie dressed, Durc went to get the deer. She was again amazed at his strength when he came back into the small camp carrying the entire deer over one brawny shoulder. She watched as he laid the deer close to the fire and sniffed appreciatively.

"What have you been doing while I was gone? It smells wonderful!" he asked, eying the fire speculatively.

"I have gotten dinner ready, it will only be a little longer before it's ready. I went ahead and cooked the trout, seeing as your hunt was a little delayed. I can put a deer roast on to cook overnight and we can have some for breakfast but I was wondering if I could give some to Baby. I really want to give him something for saving me from those hyenas and a big hunk of fresh deer meat might please him. I don't know how long it's been since he's hunted, so he might be hungry and we really can't take a whole deer with us. It would only spoil before we used it all."

"Alright, I guess he really deserves it and you're right, it would only spoil. I'll take a few pieces to have for the next few days and you can give the rest to him," he said, going to work on the deer right then. He had just finished cutting away the pieces of meat they wanted when Latie told him his dinner was ready. He threw the remaining carcass to the lion lying on the other side of the fire and accepted his platter from his mate. He watched as Baby sniffed the deer and got up, dragging it with him away from the watching people. He preferred to eat in private and they knew they would not see him again for the rest of the night.

From then on, Baby only hunted if he wanted to. Latie always made sure he had a share of every meal, the largest share. She went to extra lengths to pamper the animal, scratching, petting, cuddling and feeding him like he was an infant. The constant care reminded the animal of the other Woman and he formed a bond with her similar to that he had with Ayla. He would follow her everywhere and no one would ever dare to harm her in his presence. He was also beginning to care deeply for the Man, he too showed the beast a lot of affection and love.

His new 'pride' filled an emptiness that had haunted him since the last time he had visited the Woman. When his lioness and her cubs had died the previous winter from lack of food, he had wandered alone until the remembered warmth of the Woman's cave had drawn him there again. He had stayed there until he was sent to find the Man and had stayed with him ever since. He knew he would never see his home again but as long as he had the two people who loved him, he was happy.

Traveling constantly was not the way of lions, but then, he had never really been a normal lion. He had grown up with humans and horses, not a normal pride, and because of that his size and temperament made him a wholly different creature. He was family, friend and protector of the two humans he now accompanied and somehow he knew that they would have great need of him. Walking beside them, thinking his lion thoughts, he was content.

Durc and Latie traveled in silence. They again had made good time, now past the delta of the Great Mother but both were starting to miss people. So far, they had encountered no one in almost three whole cycles of the moon. They had seen signs of people, empty camps and fires quickly extinguished but no one had ever greeted them. It almost seemed as if whoever it was hiding from them. More than once Latie felt the unmistakable feeling of being watched. Even Baby sensed their presence, emitting low growls and grunts but he minded Durc's signals and stayed close.

Latie could only assume that whatever people these camps belonged to were scared of them. If she thought about it, she understood why. It wasn't a common occurrence to see two people traveling on horses with a huge cave lion for company. It saddened her though, she wanted to meet the people Ayla had met, but if they were all too scared to approach them, what were they going to do? Durc was worried too, he knew they could make it alone, but it would be so much easier with help. What happened if they still hadn't found anybody by winter? Where would they stay? He figured they could find a small cave if necessary, but it would take a lot of time off their journey if they had to stop early to get prepared for a long winter by themselves. They didn't have time to waste, every day he felt a growing sense of urgency. They had to hurry.

They had started out early that day, hoping to cover as much ground as possible. Durc set a ground eating pace every day and they were much farther than they expected to be by this time. When they had finally reached the Great Mother, they were awed by her vast expanse. Never had either of them dreamed she would be so big. They kept to her side, often taking advantage of having water so close in the stifling heat of full blown summer. They expected to see people soon but were constantly disappointed. Now, they had stopped for their mid-day break, enjoying the cool water and the shade of the many trees. Having unloaded the horses so they, too, could enjoy a dunking in the river, they sat on a fur Latie had spread out under a huge willow tree.

"What is Baby doing?" Latie asked, as she watched the lion pace restlessly, sniffing the air. He let out a grumbling growl and sniffed the air again.

"I don't know. I have never seen him behave this way. Maybe he's getting ready to go on the prowl again," Durc said, sitting next to his mate playing with the loose tresses of her chestnut hair. Latie let her head roll back, enjoying the feeling of his hands in her hair. She felt a slow heat rising in her and thought of how long it had been since they had taken an afternoon off to share pleasures. She started to remind her mate of this when Baby nudged his way between them, nuzzling them both for attention. He rubbed his head against her chest and placed a heavy paw in Durc's lap.

"What? What do you want big boy? Are you feeling neglected? Well, how is that? Does that feel good?" Latie asked him, scratching behind his ears and stroking his soft fur. He responded by licking her face with his raspy tongue, then turning to Durc and treating him to the same affectionate kiss. Latie laughed at Durc's face, while the lion seemed determined to take his skin off.

"Alright! Enough Baby, you're going to have me smelling like lion breath if you don't quit. What is going on with you? You act like you haven't seen us in months," Durc said, while he continued to pat and pet him. Giving them both one final lick, Baby stood up and walked away to the edge of the camp. Looking back once more, the beautiful beast disappeared into the trees. Both Latie and Durc watched him go, then looked at each other.

"What do you suppose that was all about? It was almost as if he was saying goodbye," Durc asked her.

"I know, you don't think he would leave us for good do you?" she asked, suddenly afraid.

"No, I don't think so, Mamut said he was part of our destiny, I'm sure he will be back soon," he told her, trying to allay her fears, as well as his own. Just then they heard a rustling behind them. They both turned to the sound just as a young man stepped out of the trees.

"Ho-la!" he said, smiling.

Durc and Latie were too stunned to speak. They both looked at each other, then back again at the young man. Latie looked to the spot where the lion had disappeared and saw tawny eyes watching them. She smiled at the huge lion and he seemed to almost wink at her before turning and moving off silently into the forest. Understanding suddenly flooded her mind and she felt a surge of love for the majestic creature that was like a son to her. Still smiling, she stood up and offered her hands to the stranger.

"I'm Latie of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi. I greet you in the name of Mut, our Great Earth Mother," she said, breathing a sigh of relief when he took her hands and smiled.

"In the name of the Great Mother, Mudo, I greet you Latie. I'm Darvalo of the Sharamudoi. I was out hunting when I heard voices. I hope you don't mind my intrusion into your camp, but it is always exciting to see strangers. You said you are Mamutoi? From the Lion Camp? Do you know Ayla and Jondalar? They said they stayed at the Lion Camp and that Ayla was adopted into the Mamutoi by them. We also have a Mamutoi woman who lives with our cave, maybe you know her. Her name is Tholie," Darvalo said, delighted with himself for finding possible visitors and maybe even family.

"Ayla! You know Ayla and Jondalar? Oh! I'm so happy to meet somebody who has met them. Yes, Ayla and Jondalar lived with my camp and Ayla was adopted by our Mamut. It saddened our whole camp when they left, that is why we are on a journey. We are going to the lands of the Zelandonii to find them. My mate Durc is Ayla's son," she said, indicating the man standing quietly behind her, listening to the conversation. At the mention of his name he stepped forward.

"Her son! She never told us she had a son," Darvalo said, turning to Durc with a big grin on his face. When his eyes fully focused on the young mans face his smile faltered, but he managed to maintain a little of it. Her son was obviously mixed and it brought the memory of Ayla's background back to him in full force. He remembered Dolando's initial reaction to her past and his final acceptance of it. He thought now that she had been wise not to mention her son at that moment, but the love that his cave felt for the magical woman now surely would temper any objections to her son. They had even managed to open a line of trade with the local Clans, but it was still very tentative. He allowed his full smile to return and reached out to take Durc's hands.

"Greetings Durc, son of Ayla. It is a pleasure to meet the son of such a great woman. You mother is a very gifted woman, we all loved her. If you and Latie wish to make a visit to our cave, I can assure you, you will be welcomed there," he said, trying to relieve the young man's obvious anxiety. He had apparently been told what to expect on account of his difference and had braced himself for it. He saw the powerful shoulders relax somewhat and a smile filled with relief crossed Durc's face.

"Thank you for your welcome Darvalo, are you sure the rest of your cave will feel the same?" Durc asked, aware of his hesitance. He could read the subtle tension in the stranger's shoulders and detected the small amount of doubt still present in his stance. Darvalo was surprised by the question, but decided honesty was called for.

"Yes, I think so. I won't lie to you, our cave had a big problem with the Clan for many years, but your mother helped us to learn a different way. It is still new for us, but we are learning. We now trade a little with the local Clan's and are learning more about their ways than we ever thought possible. It still makes a few members of our cave uncomfortable, but all agree that the Clan are definitely human and that's a big step. Ayla had a profound affect an all of our lives in the short time she was here, especially our leader's. He harbored a tremendous hatred of the Clan for many years. His son died at the hands of Clan man, but when Ayla came the circumstances of his son's death finally came out and Dolando realized the young man had brought it on himself. It was painful for him, but he has finally found peace with it, now he is the biggest supporter of our new trade relationship with them."

"I think because of the love and respect that we all have for your mother, your stay here will be easier for you than it would be in other places, but I can't promise they won't stare at first. None of us have ever seen a mixed spirits person before. It will be unusual for everyone. Did I tell you that your Mother healed out leader's mate when she was here? Roshario had a badly broken arm that had healed wrong and Ayla fixed it when she first arrived. It took a long time, long after your mother had left, for it to heal but she has complete use of it now, it's like it was never broken. I was truly amazed by her skill and Roshario will forever be grateful. She would never turn away the son of the woman who gave her back her life," Darvalo finished, his confidence in his people's acceptance of them stronger now.

Durc listened to the man, marveling at the love everybody who met her seemed to have for his mother. She must truly be an awesome woman and he could not wait to see her again. He smiled at the man as he described his wonder at her healing talents. He had known one like her, his adoptive mother Uba. After Ayla's death, Uba became the Clan's medicine woman and like her mother Iza before her, she was the best. If Ayla's talents even came close, he could see why everyone held her in such reverence.

He wanted to go visit, at least for a few days. They could afford a small break but not much more. It would be good to see people again and to find out more about the land they must travel ahead. He turned to Latie and seeing the excitement in her eyes, knew there was no need to ask her opinion. She just nodded and he turned back to Darvalo.

"We would be honored to accept your invitation to visit your people," Durc said formally. Darvalo broke out into a radiant grin.

"Well then, lets go!" he said, starting to lead the way.

"Wait! We must load the horses first, will there be a place for them at your cave? Latie asked, indicating the two animals standing quietly behind a few trees

"Oh, you have horses too? Ayla and Jondalar were the only people I have ever seen with horses, where did your get yours? Oh, they are beautiful! How did you manage to capture a stallion?" Darvalo asked, his eyes round with wonder.

"After meeting Ayla and Whinney, I decided I had to have a horse too. My mother's mate and his sister's mate went on a hunt just to get me one, that's where we got Midnight, he's the stallion, and the mare, her name is Lightning. The Lion Camp gave them both to us as a goodbye gift, to make our journey easier and faster," Latie explained to him as she and Durc loaded their pack frames and other bundles on the horses.

"Well, Whinney and Racer stayed on a small slope near the cave. Our cave really isn't suited for horses, we live kind of high up above the river on a cliff. You will see it, but we have a ways to go first before we get there. I have been out hunting for a few days and have come farther than I normally do, so it will take a day or two to get back to the cave," he told them as they started out on their way again. He led them through the trees, just a little bit away from the edge of the river. They were so engrossed in their conversation, that they didn't notice that they were constantly going up. When Latie again looked over to the river, she was shocked to see they were far above it, with a sharp cliff separating them from the bank.

When they made camp, the sun was close to the horizon and darkness was soon to take over the woods. They settled in for the night, making a light meal and talking late into evening. Durc and Latie found out a lot about the Sharamudoi people, both the Shamudoi and the Ramudoi and how the two people worked together to make all their lives easier. It was a fascinating culture and the cooperation between the two groups was amazing. Latie couldn't wait to see the large water birds Darvalo told them of and to meet the people of his cave.

They laid down for the night early so they could get an early start in the morning. Just as he was drifting off into a deep sleep, Durc heard the wind rustle the leaves of the trees above and felt a whisper of breath across his cheek, close to his ear.

"Hurry!" it said, "These people need you."

--

They rode through the trees as quickly as possible. Durc had to keep his impatience in check. With he and Darvalo riding double on Midnight and all the added weight of their packs on Lightning, it slowed the horses down considerably. He didn't want to exhaust the horses, but he felt the continual need to hurry. He had to keep reminding himself that they could not go any faster. He felt a little guilty at the pressure he was putting on his mate and their new friend, but he had come to trust the dreams sent from the Mother.

He knew the whispered voice he had heard while on the edge of consciousness was only another aspect of Her. He felt it and that feeling spurred him on to greater speed. He tried to think why a group of strangers he had never met before would need his help so desperately, but he came to no conclusions. He looked back to Latie and they shared a small, tension filled smile before he turned back again to watch the upcoming landscape for any immediate threats.

Latie smiled grimly at her mate, exhausted beyond belief. As soon as she had closed her eyes the night before, Durc was shaking her awake telling her they need to go. Now. Darvalo had woken also not knowing what was going on, and Durc had explained what he had heard. They had loaded up right there and then and had been traveling at a grueling pace ever since, only stopping occasionally for a few moments to rest the horses. She was hot, tired, and confused. Not sure how much longer she could go on, she opened her mouth to ask Durc if they could please stop for just a little while, when Darvalo let out a little yelp.

"We're almost there! Look, there's the path that leads up to the front of the cave. It will only be a few more minutes, if you want to stop and let us down, we could walk from here," he said, hoping for a small break for his sore rump. Durc ignored the last part of the statement and headed Midnight up the steed path to the cave. Lightning followed wearily, with Latie leaning forward slightly from sheer exhaustion. When they finally came to the top of the path and stepped out onto the terrace in front of the cave, the sight they beheld was enough to stop them all in there tracks.

Durc took in the situation quickly, nodding his head at the wisdom of the Mother in sending him here. He saw two groups of people squared off on the wide rock terrace of the Sharamudoi. Each group held weapons at the ready, the two obvious leaders in front staring each other down. What surprised Durc the most, was the second group of men holding their thick spears high in the air in attack position. They were Clan! Durc looked over to the man of the others and saw anger and confusion on his face.

A woman cowered behind him, a dark purple bruise already swelling her right eye closed. Neither group seemed to want the conflict but no one would lower their weapons. It didn't take the young man long to put together the small clues to form a bigger picture and he rushed to put himself between the two leaders. He hoped to stop the breakdown of the new trade relationship, and prevent an all out battle, before it even had a chance to work. He put his body between the two leaders, turning first to the leader of the Sharamudoi. Holding his hands out, he greeted the man with the few words Darvalo had had time to teach him on their way here.

"My name is Durc, in the name of the Great Earth Mother, I greet you Dolando." He said to the tall man, seeing the shock register on his face. Dolando could not have hidden his surprise if he had tried. Who was this man and how had he known his name? The fact that he was mixed registered only a moment later and the blood drained from his face. Durc, however, didn't give the man time to respond, he turned to the equally shocked leader of the Clan. With the formal sign language of all the Clan, he greeted him the same way.

"I am Durc of the Clan," he told the stoic man standing in front of him. "Protected by the Grey Wolf and one of the numbered among Broud's cave. Guided by the Great Cave Bear and the Great Mother herself. I greet you." The Clan leader had plenty of time to hide his own shock, but it was still evident in his stance. He wasn't sure he wanted to speak to an unlucky man of mixed spirits, but he had said he was numbered among the Clan, so maybe he wasn't all that unlucky.

With a forwardness not common to the people of the Clan, Durc asked the leader what had happened to incite the anger of the Others. Still hesitant and not really approving of his obvious bad manners, the Clan Leader answered him.

"My name is Grod, and I am leader of this Clan. I do not know what made them so angry. They invited us here to discuss more trades among our peoples. I was sure it was a sign of peace between our two groups, but now I am not sure it was a wise decision," he told the stranger. It was a blow to his self-confidence to have to doubt his own decisions, but it was better for him to lose a little face than to start a war between his Clan and the Others.

He didn't really want to fight them, he had hoped for new way of life for his new Clan, not wanting them to have to continue to be afraid of the Others, but he didn't know what had angered them. It was always said that the Others were little more than animals and not very smart, maybe this was not a wise idea.

"The ways of the Others are very different from the ways of our Clan. Maybe if you tell me exactly what happened, I could help figure out the problem. Despite what you have been told, the Others are very smart, but they have very different ideas. I have lived with them for a few moons now, and have learned some of their ways and I know they would prefer not to fight as well," Durc said, trying to make sure no blame fell on either side.

"They greeted us when we first arrived, but communication is difficult. They let us know to wait out here and the leader returned to the cave. A few moments later, one of their women came out and approached with a platter of food. Instead of asking for permission to speak she walked right up to me! Can you believe that? Me, the Leader! She looked me right in the eyes and made a threatening grimace, so I cuffed her. I can't believe her man would have allowed her to disrespect me like that had he been here, so I thought to make sure she knew that just because he wasn't watching her she could not be so undisciplined. I thought he would be pleased to know that I had corrected the problem, but that was when she screamed and they all came running out with their weapons aimed at us." He related the story the best he could, confusion still lingering in his eyes.

Durc had a hard time not laughing out loud. He knew the problem was serious, but the difference in the two cultures was tremendous. In trying to help, the Leader of the Clan had given the Sharamudoi the biggest possible insult. Durc's understanding of the differences him the only person who could have mediated; well, he and his mother. He again wondered at the wisdom of the Mother. He hung his head for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain. Raising his head he looked the leader in the eye.

"I think I know what the problem is here. I told you that the Others lead very different lives than we do. One of the biggest differences is the way women are treated. The Others hold their women in very high regard. It is the woman who carries the status, who is closer to the Spirit world, who gives life. It is considered sacrilege for a man to ever hurt or strike a woman. That is why they are angry. Here, women are treated as equal to the men, never to be cuffed or controlled." He told him. The Clan man's eyes were huge by the time he finished.

"But they are so undisciplined, how do they ever survive? I guess it doesn't really matter, now I see the error of my ways. I did not mean to start trouble. If only I had know I could have overlooked her lack of respect."

"Actually, I think the leader was trying to grant you the respect you deserve. I believe it was his mate that was trying to serve you, but these things happen when two different cultures meet for the first time. If you don't mind I will try to explain what happened and how it was you came to cuff her."

"Yes, please do. I really didn't mean any disrespect to their Leader. His mate? They granted me high privilege and I did something stupid. I should have know they would have different beliefs. If you would please tell him my regrets and assure him it will never happen again." Grod said. Durc could tell he was genuinely contrite for his rash assumptions, but he still held his prideful stance. One would not know he was sorry, unless one looked very close. Turning to the leader of the Sharamudoi, he saw in his face he was still somewhat angry, but more he was worried.

"Do you speak Mamutoi?" Durc asked him, knowing he didn't know enough words in Sharamudoi to explain fully. He breathed a sigh of relief at the man's curt nod. Switching to the more familiar language, he addressed him.

"Alright. I have asked the Clan leader what happened, and he told me. I know why you are angry, but if you would hear me out, I think I can resolve the problem. If you would lower your weapons, they would too, they don't want to fight you," Durc said.

The man shot him a distrustful look, but lowered his weapons slowly. When he did, he saw the Clan men lower theirs too. Maybe this strange man did know what he was talking about. He gave the mixed man his full attention, asking without words for him to explain.

"I know that interacting with the Clan is new to you, so it might be best if I explained a little bit about the life they lead." At Dolando's nod Durc continued.

"In the Clan, women do not carry the status you bestow on your women. They are respected, but they are also born to serve the men. The easiest way to explain it is to say that both perform opposite roles. It is acknowledged that one cannot live with out the other, but in all ways the men are dominant. The women are guided by the men in everything they do, including having the right to speak to a man. When a woman approaches a man, she must ask permission to speak. If she does not, it is an insult to him and he is expected to discipline her. It is also not customary for anyone to show their teeth at another, it is a sign of danger or taken as a threat. When your mate approached him, she smiled at him and she didn't ask permission to speak. He assumed you would not want one of your women to be so undisciplined, so, thinking it would be a favor to you, he cuffed her." He could see the man's disbelief all over his face and knew what was coming.

"He thought hitting my mate was doing me a favor? How could he think such a thing?" Dolando said, his eyes reflecting his shock.

"Actually, yes. If any woman of the Clan had approached him that way, he would have done the same thing. I told him about some of the major differences in your two cultures and he asked me to tell you he was sorry and that it would never happen again. He didn't realize the honor you had bestowed on him by having the leader's mate serve him. He does not wish to fight you and hopes that his transgression can be forgiven, but he is a proud man, he would never ask you himself. It would mean he lost face in the eyes of the rest of his Clan. He could no longer be leader if that happened." Durc finished, watching the leaders face. He could almost read the thought going through the man's mind and was a little worried about what he was seeing. He saw his face harden a bit and he opened his mouth to speak, but just then the woman came from behind him.

"Of course he will be forgiven. Such misunderstandings are normal when two different peoples meet for the first time. Our ways are bound to be radically different from theirs, didn't Ayla teach us that? If he thought he was being insulted or threatened, it's no wonder he responded the way he did. We did promise never to let misunderstandings rule us again, didn't we Dolando? After what happened the last time, I would think you would be willing to forgive a man who is honestly contrite." She said, more speaking to her mate than to Durc. You could see Dolando forcing himself to change his mind, but he did manage to do it.

"You are right of course Roshario. I should have learned to never form opinions on half of the truth." He cast one last look at Durc and approached the leader of the Clan. Durc followed, and put himself in a position to interpret for them both without being intrusive.

Dolando raised his hands in greeting and said, "I will forgive you your blunder, if you will forgive mine. I did not mean to insult you by sending my mate to you. She had no way of knowing your culture, nor did I. Neither of us meant any disrespect to the leader of the Clan." Durc signed this to the leader as directly as possible, and saw a little of his pride return. It would be much easier to live with his mistake when the leader of the Others acknowledged his own. Nodding his head slightly he reached out with the hand that didn't not hold his spear and clasped the other man's hand in his.

"It is forgiven. Please tell your mate... tell her this man wishes her face to heal quickly. I should never have struck her. I meant no disrespect to the Leader or his mate." As Durc translated the man's unspoken words, he also explained it was the closest to an apology a man of the Clan could come. As the last of the tension left the air, everybody went back to the daily chores. The two leaders exchanged a few more words, the last being an invitation from Dolando to return another time to cement the trade relations. With the Clan leader's nod, he gave a slight signal and the Clan men disappeared into the trees. Dolando, Roshario, and Durc watched them leave, all feeling slightly better now that the air had been cleared and disaster averted.

When the last trace of them was gone Dolando turned to Durc, "Now, would you please tell me who you are, and where you came from?" he asked politely, no longer able to contain his curiosity.

"My name is Durc," he said, then turned to Roshario, "and Ayla is my mother."


	18. Chapter 18

The full Council of Mothers had been in session for three days now and still could not come to an agreement. They had heard the arguments from both sides many times, had even argued amongst themselves and still no conclusion could be drawn. This same woman who had helped so many of their people and given freely of her gifts and talents to aid them, was also the woman who had been raised by those disgusting flatheads and had by her own admission whelped a half-human, half-animal abomination.

After she had stood there proudly announcing her past to all of the summer meeting, they had brought her before the council and made her tell them her whole story. It did not take much, she talked with love and pride about the family she grew up with and the son she bore. She told them all how wrong they were and how much they did not know of the people they so easily condemned in their ignorance. She talked on and on about their life and their beliefs, how they communicated among themselves and with the spirit world. She told them about their status hierarchy and the roles of men and women and how through many years of struggle she had learned their ways and learned to be happy there.

She told them of the times of trial and the years of abuse at the hands of the leader's mate's son. She told of being Death Cursed by Brun and how he had given her a chance to live in exchange for the life she had saved. Then she told them about her son and what she had gone through to have him, the fear that he would not be allowed to live and her pain at having to leave him behind Broud had finally given her a permanent Death Curse.

Then her voice took on a tone of suppressed rage when she told them she was now glad she had left him behind with people who loved him and did not have to subject him to the ignorance of all the people who would discount him as an animal, just because they were to stubborn to believe what their own eyes would tell them, if they would just open them and see. In her rage she defied the whole council, telling them it was not their right to decide who would be counted as human and who would not. It was the Mother's choice and hers alone that counted and if the Mother did not count them as a valuable addition to her world then She would not have created them in the first place.

Looking each one in the eye in turn, she asked them "Do you hunt flatheads?" She fired the questions one after another, her eyes cold as flint chips and just as sharp.

"Do you store their meat for winter? Do you use their skin for leather? Do you use their stomachs for water bags? Do you use their bones for tools?" When nobody dared to answer such pointed questions, refused to even meet her eyes, she let out an angry laugh.

"Of course not! You do not hate flatheads, you fear them, because deep down, all of you recognize their humanity. You fear what you do not understand, but that is your greatest mistake. We are a great people, capable of creating new and marvelous things, while they don't have that capacity, but let me tell you this, you could still learn much from them. How many of you can remember all the way back to the beginning of your race? They can, they carry all of their own memories, and all of the memories of their ancestors in their great brains, they forget nothing, ever. What would you give for that kind of knowledge? To know the lay out of the land and the patterns of the animals, to always know where to find water, or where to get food. To know every plant that's edible and every one that is poison. They could teach you a thing or two if you could only get past your own prejudice and see them for who they are.

"They fear you too, you know, but they still picked up a strange little girl and took her in, healing her, raising her, loving her the best they could despite her differences. They got past the differences, conquered their own fear for the sake of one little girl, me. Now you sit here and tell me I should be ashamed of them, that my son is less than human. Tell me, would you do the same for one of theirs? Would you show that kindness to a injured flathead child? No, you would not. Now tell me who is more human, more humane. Yes, I think they could teach you all a thing or two."

With that she looked at each one in turn again, slowly shaking her head.

"My fate is in your hands, I understand this. It is a scary thought that the ignorance of a few can squash what could be a whole new age of peace between you and the Clan. If you would only take the time to find out for yourselves, you would see that I am right. I have told you as much as I can, the decision is in your hands now, but before you decide to cast me out, know this: the spirits themselves have told me this is to be my home. The very ancestors of the Clan I lived with, occupied what is now the cave of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandoni. I am here to stay, no matter what you decide." With a toss of her golden hair she left the room, not even looking back once.

All of them had sat silently, amazed at the strength of this strange woman. Just her story alone had turned a few minds to her favor, but it was the woman herself that convinced most of them. There were still a few on the panel that stubbornly refused to believe what she told them, though even they felt the chill of destiny at her last words.

Now they were at an impasse, the council was split ten to four. It had come down to the basics, do they accept her or not? There were only four against her, but they were a powerful group led, of course, by Mikolan. He argued vehemently against all she had said, refusing to even think about it for a while. He want her gone and the whole Ninth Cave along with her. How dare they adopt her with out the approval of the council? It was becoming quite a bitter war between the camps that followed him and the ones that didn't. The entire Summer Meeting was in an uproar, all celebrations had stopped to focus on this one issue. The fighting camps had squared off against each other and it looked like it may actually cause a split of the Zelandonii people.

The Council had ended, finding no way to agree and each leader returning to their own camps. The leaders of the agreeing camps both held meetings to discuss a further course of action. The Ninth Cave had most of the Caves on their side, but the other four camps were larger, with more people. It was becoming a daily ritual of fighting and name calling. People who used to be friends were now at each others throats, people that had family in opposing caves were suddenly cut off from their loved ones.

Joharran was worried that it would actually escalate into a real war between his own people. It sickened him, but he would not back down. Both his cave and Dalanar's staunchly defended Ayla and Echozar and the Clan in general. Faronia's cave was one of those that had originally sided with Mikolan, until Faronia had called them all together and told them of her story. It took a while for them to digest, but they loved the old woman dearly and her story turned them to back the Ninth cave, and Ayla, wholeheartedly.

Ayla felt awful, her stomach turning at the thought of the dissension she had brought these once happy people. It was all her fault, if only she had kept her mouth shut, she told herself. NO! I cannot deny my family, not Creb or Iza or my son. I will not allow them to be called animals or less that human. My son is not an abomination. She squared her shoulders but the tears still came freely. She felt genuine sadness for the trouble she was causing Jondalar's people. Everyone here had been so kind to her and this is what she gave them in return. She hung her head and let the tears come in the privacy of her own hearth.

Jondalar walked in quietly, watching his beloved woman cry out the heaviness in her heart. He knew what she was thinking, she had as much as told him it was all her fault. It made him angry to see her in such pain. He worried for her and the life she carried. He heard a ruckus outside and looked past the flap to see Mikolan again starting trouble with the leaders of the warring caves. Shaking his head he let the flap close and stepped over to the bed of furs she sat on to embrace the woman who held his heart. She didn't even look up, she just buried her face in his chest and cried. When she had no tears left, she pulled away from him. He looked at her red, puffy eyes and got up to pour cool water onto a soft leather cloth. Carrying it with him, he sat back down with her, applying the cloth to her eyes. She held it there for a few moments, then let the cloth drop to her lap with her hands.

"I am so sorry, Jondalar. I should never have come here. This is all my fault, it happens every time." She said, finally looking up at him, spreading her hands to indicate the troubles outside their hearth. he leaned near and took her face in his hands.

"Don't say that Ayla! Of course you should be here. This all should have happened long ago, but some people refuse to see the truth. Look how many people you have convinced, now all of those people are free to let go of all the fear and hatred they have harbored for a lifetime. Yes, there are still a few that are being stubborn just because they like to cause trouble, but this is not your fault. I am very proud of you Ayla, all of our cave is proud of you. It takes tremendous courage and strong spirit to stand up to the Council the way you did. Did you know that you changed many minds just with what you said in that tent? They are still talking, the whole camp is, about the way you stood up to them, faced them down and broke right through the barriers they were holding up, whether they wanted you to or not. You are a wise, gifted young woman, with the Mother's own strength. You have no reason to be sorry. We all proud to call you Zelandonii and I am honored to call you my mate." He saw the tears start again and released her.

"I'm not your mate! Can't you see, I may never get to be your mate! This child I carry might not ever get to be the child of your hearth! They can stop all of it, Jondalar, they can make me leave! Oh! What will I ever do if they make me leave you? You and our child are all I have ever wanted. I never asked for all these gifts that everyone keeps talking about, I just want to live with you, love you and have your babies. Why is that so much to ask? Why can it never be easy? I don't want to cause a rift between your people, I don't want you to have to choose! I don't want to do this anymore !" She stumbled blindly out of the hearth, tears streaming down her miserable face again, letting out a piercing whistle as she went.

She had taken no more than two steps before she was greeted by Wolf's warm tongue licking her face and two neighs as Whinney and Racer pounded to a stop in front of her. She leapt lightly astride Whinney and raced out of the camp hearing jeering insults following her the whole way, while the stunned people of the Ninth Cave looked on. No one noticed one pair of vivid blue eyes fill with tears as they watched the woman he loved race away.

--

Giving no thought to direction, she let the horse run where she would. The mare raced across the open plain taking the crying woman with her. The mare raced head to head with the young stallion for a time until the weight of the burgeoning life within her slowed her pace. Whinney pounded to a stop, her sides heaving from the unexpected exercise. Racer slowed only a moment later and returned to his mother's side. Ayla slid off Whinney's back, only to fall in a miserable heap on the ground. There she cried out her sorrow and frustration, until the hiccuping sobs faded into quiet sniffles. Sill lying on the hard earth, she felt a warm tongue lick the wetness from her cheeks. Sitting up, she hugged the furry wolf before pushing him away. Whinney and Racer had slowly grazed their way a few paces from her and the wolf, happy to finally have caught up, went to explore with his two friends.

Ayla sat quietly, letting her mind drift back to the very first memory she could find. She smiled to herself as the image of Creb's craggy old face filled her mind. She remembered her initial fear of him, overshadowed by the fierce love she grew to feel for the awesome magician. The memories of her past slowly flitted across her mind's eye and she savored every one. Vague images of Iza nursing her leg back to health, her frustration at trying to understand the strange people she suddenly found herself among, her excitement when she finally made the connection between hand signs and words. Then later, the men's outrage at her having touched a spear and Creb trying to ingrain in her the proper way for a woman to behave.  
Faster and faster the memories came to her, pausing only long enough to give her a glimpse of the important moments in her life. Learning the healing plants from Iza, long walks with Creb, learning the counting sticks, picking up the sling for the first time and her decision to learn to hunt. She saw herself use that sling to save Brac and the moment Brun handed down her first Death Curse.

She remembered coming back again and the ceremony that made her the Woman Who Hunts. She saw a glimpse of Broud's glowering face, flinching with the remembered hatred he felt for her. She relived in a moment the violent rape and the endless months of his fascination with her. She again felt the surge of pure joy she had felt when Iza told her she was going to have a baby and how sick Iza had become trying to help her keep it. She felt the agony of birth and the terror of losing her son all over again.

Faster and faster, Durc, the Clan Gathering, Ura, the ceremony that split her from Creb, Iza's death, Brun passing down the leadership to Broud, the earthquake, Creb's death, her son wailing as she turned her back to him and walked away from the Clan forever.

The tears streamed down her face unnoticed as her life continued to show itself to her unbidden. She remembered traveling alone and afraid, searching for something unfathomable. Images of her valley flashed through her mind's eye and her time alone before she met Whinney. She remembered the hunt that had given her her best friend and the later one that had brought Baby. She thought of those times by herself filled with learning to laugh and play along with her animal friends. She remembered her fear of leaving and her sudden urge to ride west instead of east that time. She heard the loud, menacing growl of Baby, and the human scream that followed. She felt the shock of seeing Jondalar for the first time and the sadness in her heart as she buried his brother.

Her memories became more vivid as they became more recent. She saw herself sewing Jondalar's leg closed and felt the same heat in her stomach as when she looked into his vivid blue eyes for the first time. Again, the frustration of learning how to speak all over again and the disgust on his face when he realized where she was raised. She smiled again with the memory of her First Rites and the love for him that followed.

She felt the fear at her first encounter with the Mamutoi, then the joy of finding family and acceptance. She felt her heart tear in two when she thought Jondalar didn't love her any more, followed just as quickly by the memory of Ranec's tear streaked face when she told him she was leaving. Images of her beloved family, once again left behind, flicked through her mind. Mamut, Talut, Tulie, Deegie, Latie, Frailie, Freebec, Danug, Barzec, and on and on. She felt the pain of leaving and the weariness of travel. She thought of the Sharamudoi and the Lanzandoni both who loved and accepted her, her time with Attaroa, and finally her mind reached the Zelandonii. The people of the man she loved, fighting among themselves because of her.

She realized that through all the times and trials of her life, with all the love and pain, there had been one constant. There had always been her totem's guidance. Many times in her life she had sought his wisdom, and she had been tested to prove her worth. She had always followed his guidance and he had never deserted her. If there was ever a time in her life where she need his strength and wisdom, it was now.

Her hand reached for the one source of comfort she had known all her life and she clasped her amulet. She let all the memories clouding her mind fade until there was nothing left, the taking a deep breath, she addressed her totem. Her hands danced in the formal language of the Clan, her body weaving with emotion as she spoke her heart to the one who knew her better than she knew herself.

"Oh, Spirit of the Great Cave Lion, I beg you, hear me now as I ask for your guidance. I have always tried to do your bidding, I have always followed you ways. Many times I have not understood what you wanted from me and many times you have tested me. Your gifts have always been worth the tests I've had to endure."

She broke down again. "I don't know what you want now, I don't know what to do. I can't allow Jondalar's people to fight between themselves because of me, I can't make him choose between us. Please help me, I don't know what to do!" Her hands collapsed in her lap, tears again flowed freely. A breeze stirred around her and she felt a warmth fill her mind. She caught her breath and collapsed to the ground beneath her as her mind filled with visions.

She saw herself lying in a cave, with Iza above her, struggling to give birth.

_"Good, Ayla, good," Iza encouraged. "The head is showing, one more like that.'_

Ayla gulped another breath of air and strained again. She felt skin and muscled tear, and still she pushed. With a gush of thick red blood, the baby's head was forced through the narrow birth canal. Iza took it and pulled, but the worst was over.

She saw herself holding her son, as he was named and accepted by the Clan.

_"Durc," he said loudly above the lusty cries of the cold and angry baby. "The boy's name is Durc" Then he drew a red line from the junction of the baby's supra orbital ridges to the tip of his smallish nose._

She saw herself pleading with Brun after Broud cursed her.

_"Brun, I know you think I'm dead, a spirit. Don't look away! I beg you, don't look away! It happened too fast! I'll go, I promise I'll go, but I'm afraid for Durc. Broud hates him, you know he does. What will happen to him with Broud as leader? Durc is Clan, Brun. You __accepted him. I beg you, Brun, protect Durc. Only you can do it. Don't let Broud hurt him!"_

Brun slowly turned his back on the pleading woman, turning his gaze away as though he was shifting position, not as if he was trying to avoid looking at her. But she saw the barest glimmer of recognition in his eyes, a hint of a nod. It was enough. He would protect Durc, he had promised the spirit of the boy's mother.

She saw an older Brun sitting with a young man. It was Durc! They were talking away from the rest of the cave. Brun was talking in earnest, trying to convince the young man of something.

_"He will find a way to do to you what he did to your mother. He can, at the very least, make you leave. She tried and she adapted very well to her life here, but your mother was not Clan. Maybe that's why the death curse didn't work with her. She is alive Durc, I can feel it. Leave here, Durc. Don't let Broud win, leave here and find your mother"_

She saw Durc again, this time he was in her valley! She saw a massive cave lion lying in what used to be her cave and she felt tears of joy when she recognized him. She watched as Durc called to him.

_"Baby!" he called again. The lion rose to his feet and came to him, rubbing against his legs. Durc let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding and bent to hug his massive head. He started out of the cave again, this time the lion came with him. They headed to the opposite side of the valley and the lion paused to look back at the valley. Durc called to him again, making beckoning motions. The lion finally followed him to the top of the incline. They both took one long last look at the valley, and turned to the east, side by side they walked into the rising sun._

She looked around. She was at Lion Camp! She saw Talut and Nezzie and all the rest of her beloved family standing in fear of a huge lion and a waiting man.

_Talut just pointed to the far edge of the camp, where Baby was sitting, still watching the proceedings carefully. Everybody had remained aware of the cave lion's presence and nobody dared to make any sudden moves, least they be misinterpreted. The old Mamut turned slowly and looked to where he was pointing. He saw the massive lion sitting there and knew the lion saw him as well. The massive beast stared at him for a moment, neither one breaking eye contact. Then suddenly, the lion yawned and lay down, with his head on his front paws. The old magician smiled and nodded to the magnificent beast then turned to greet the stranger. His face held no surprise and his eyes twinkled as he stepped forward and said "Durc! I'm so glad you finally made it." _

She wept tears of joy as she watched her long lost son take a mate.

_"Oh Great Mother hear us now. We ask that you grant us your blessing on the joining of Latie __and Durc."_

"Latie and Durc, you stand before us now to join your hearts and lives and make them as one forever. In the shelter of the Mother's blessing, you will start you new lives together. Protect and cherish each other always, as to lose your heart is to lose your life."

Mamut took a long thong from somewhere in his cloak and both Durc and Latie raised their arms and clasped hands, his left to her right. He loosely bound them together, making sure all who gathered around could see. Nodding slightly to them both he continued, "We bind your hands as you have bound your hearts, for all to see that you are starting your lives together. From now on, you will live your lives depending on one another. " ...

She was there as the young couple said a tearful goodbye to the family they both loved.

_"We love you all! Thank you for all you have given us, we won't forget you, ever," Latie said to them from the back of her horse._

"Take care of yourselves, be careful and may the Mother protect you and keep you safe. We love you both." Mamut said, speaking for the rest of the camp as well.

Signaling the horses into a walk, the young couple left the camp, the rising sun at their backs

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who the stranger was that walked into their camp and let out a laugh of glee at his acceptance of her son.

_"Ho-la!" he said, smiling._

Durc and Latie were too stunned to speak. They both looked at each other, then back again at the young man. Latie looked to the spot where the lion had disappeared and saw tawny eyes watching them. She smiled at the huge lion and he seemed to almost wink at her before turning and moving off silently into the forest. Understanding suddenly flooded her mind and she felt a surge of love for the majestic creature that was like a son to her. Still smiling, she stood up and offered her hands to the stranger.

"I'm Latie of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi. I greet you in the name of Mut, our Great Earth Mother." She said, breathing a sigh of relief when he took her hands and smiled.

She saw her son traveling, with his new mate and her beloved lion. They crested a familiar hill and what she saw next made her breath catch in her throat.

She opened her eyes with a smile, slowly picking herself up off the ground. She clutched her amulet again, bowing her head as she once again addressed her great totem.

"Oh, Thank you Great Cave Lion! Forgive me for ever doubting you. Thank you for showing me part of your great plan and putting my heart at rest. I am forever in your debt. Watch over them, and protect them on their way."

She turned, looking for her friends, who had drifted far afield. Letting out a piercing whistle, she waited for them to make their way back to her. Wolf reached her first and she bent to give the large animal a grateful hug. When Whinney and Racer reached her, she jumped lightly onto the mare's back and pointed her toward home.

Letting the horse set her own pace she reflected on all she had learned today. Patting her stomach as the new life within her fluttered a little, a smile of pure joy crossed her face. She was still wearing it when they trotted back into camp.

--

Even though they had seen her many times before, more than a few members of the Summer Meeting stood transfixed by what appeared to be a physical incarnation of the Great Mother herself. The beautific smile on the face of the exotic woman riding slowly through camp gave her an almost ethereal glow. Her long, golden hair flowing in waves down to the small of her back, the perfection of her face and her hands caressing the subtle swelling of her belly, proclaimed to all who saw her the beauty and power in all that was Woman. The fact that she effortlessly controlled the powerful horse she rode only enhanced the impression that the Mother herself had graced them with her presence.

Even Mikolan felt his cold heart slam in his chest at first sight of the vision before him, before a second glance and recognition made his eyes narrow in pure hatred. He watched her as the throng of people held motionless by her beauty parted to allow her passage. When she neared him, his mouth curled into a sneer as her eyes met his cold stare.

"Why so happy Ayla? Did you find another pack of filthy flatheads to romp with while you were out on your ride? " He sneered, his voice filled with as much derision as he could muster. Ayla continued to hold his gaze but he was shocked to see pity in her eyes instead of the expected fear or anger.

"I am sorry Mikolan, that you have no love or compassion left inside your heart. It is the Mother's own creation that you condemn and She alone will be your judge." She spoke gently before turning Whinney away from the evil little man. It was not her place to try to change him. Her totem had shown her part of the Mother's path to her destiny and she was now content with her role in Her great plan. She no longer feared this man or his hatred, but feared for him, for the Mother's wrath was harsh.

Mikolan felt a cold finger of dread crawl up his spine at her words and flushed red with rage at the gentle rebuke from this Mother-damned animal woman. He sputtered, not able to find his voice through the outrage that held his tongue. Watching her sway gently with the horse's stride as they loped away from him, he vowed to himself he would find a way to make her pay.

Jondalar watched his woman approach, he too stunned all over again by her beauty. He saw a subtle shift, a contentment in her that was new and it made his heart beat faster with love, desire and pride. As he watched her dismount and stroke her friend with gratitude, he wondered at the sudden happiness that radiated from her now. He knew how upset she was when she left and though it made his heart ache, he let her go to have some time by herself. Seeing her now, practically glowing with some kind of inner peace, he knew she had found what she sought out on the plains. She saw him and walked into his arms with a silky grace that made his blood boil. Taking his face in her hands, her eyes holding his with the intensity of her gaze, she drew him down to her until their foreheads touched.

"I love you and if you still want me, I will stay with you always. I'm sorry that it's going to be difficult for your people to accept me, but I am willing to stay if you are. It will be painful, Jondalar, many will not learn until forced. If you still want me, you must be ready to face it too. It will be the valley all over again, only worse, much worse. My totem has shown me some of what will come, not all, but enough to know that all will be well in the end, but not before we are made to suffer. All that side with us will pay a high cost for their opposition. You must decide if it is worth it. Your life with me may never be easy, but it could be happy. It is your choice," she said, real fear that he may decide against her creeping into her voice. She held his gaze and watched him struggle to find the words for what he wanted to say.

"Ayla, my love, don't you understand? I made that choice a long time ago when I decided to bring you here. Do you think I did not know how they would react? Who do you think taught me to think the way I did? I did not know whether or not they would be willing to change, but seeing how many are already coming around to a new way of thinking, I can only think it is long past time for change. My people are not so different than many of the others we have met along the way. They may be more stubborn sometimes, but when it really counts I believe they will come through and make the right decision. If I did not really believe that, I would not have brought you here. I don't want them to fight either, but I can't make their choices for them. I love you and no matter what they say in the end, my life will always be with you and your children. If we are forced to leave, then so be it. We have lots of friends and family elsewhere that will gladly take us in and allow us to stay. You are my heart and my soul and I would never let anyone take you away from me." He finished and seeing the tears in her eyes, bent to take her lips with his.

They lost themselves in their love for each other, not seeing the many different looks cast their way. The variety of emotions in the gazes that landed on the oblivious pair, stated more clearly than anything else the conflicting opinions that occupied the camp. Some looked on with gentle amusement at the obvious love between them, some eyes held the distant look of remembered passion, others looked on with scorn for the Zelandonii man and the abomination he cherished, and one pair of eyes held outright loathing for both of them.

--

"What's going on?" Jondalar asked his brother, when he saw him stalking toward the Ninth Cave's tent later that evening. He saw the anger on his older brother's face and knew the news would not be good.

"We are leaving first thing in the morning," Joharran said tightly, not looking the younger man in the eyes.

"Leaving? Why?" Jondalar asked first confused, then angry as comprehension dawned on him. "They asked us to leave didn't they?"

Joharran heaved a sigh. "Yes, but we're not the only ones. They asked the Lanzandonii to leave as well, and the Third Cave and anyone else that sided with us on the Clan issue." His anger rose again as he spoke, but he shifted his eyes away from his brother's and Jondalar knew there was more.

"What else did 'they' say?" He asked knowing full well who they were. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the rest anymore than he had like the first part.

Joharran decided he had better tell him the rest as well; he would find out eventually anyway, and he had a right to know. "The rest of the Council, aside from the members of our cave and a few others, have decided that whoever leaves now will no longer be considered Zelandonii and will be the sworn enemy of the remainder that stay. Mikolan, who was, of course, speaking for the rest of the members of the Council that were too cowardly to speak for themselves, said that all who left would be open to attack from the 'true Zelandonii' that stayed loyal to the 'Honored ways of the Mother'. He said we would pay for defying the 'Will of the Mother' and that he personally would lead the attacks on our home caves."

Jondalar's face had paled as he listened to the repeated words of the Fifth Cave's leader. Ayla had said it would be bad, but he would never have guessed it would go this far. No longer Zelandonii? Sworn enemies? Attack our home caves? What right did this man have to make that kind of threat, or to invoke the name of the Mother while doing it? The Mother abhorred violence, it went directly against everything She taught them. How could he plan to attack their caves using Her name in righteous anger? He had gone too far!

"He cannot take our name from us! He can make us leave, but he cannot change who we are. We will go and we will have our own Zelandonii Summer Meeting!" His voice rose for all to hear. Some stopped to listen, both those for and against him.

"Jondalar! Listen to me! Some of the Caves who were originally backing us are afraid of him now. They fear the attacks he has threatened, they fear for the women and children of their caves. They don't know what to do!"

When he heard this, Jondalar turned away, taking long, angry strides to the middle of the encampment. People scattered away from the big, obviously angry man. Ayla saw him moving quickly toward a large boulder in the middle of the crowd and followed to see what was going on.

"Excuse me! May I have you attention please? You all know me, I have grown up among most of you. I have just learned that Mikolan and some of the other members of the Council have asked my cave, and any that don't agree with their way of thinking, to leave. They have threatened those of us that do with attacks on our home caves and told us that we will no longer be counted among the Zelandonii. Now, I have been told that those caves that originally agreed with us are scared of leaving now because of these threats."

Jondalar paused, realizing that most of the people at the Summer Meeting were now standing there listening intently to his every word, including Mikolan. The Leader of the Fifth Cave had a smug, evil smile on his face, sure nobody would defy him now. Leveling his angry glare straight at the little man, Jondalar continued.

"I, nor my cave, will be threatened by a man impertinent enough to presume to know the mind of the Mother," he said, his eyes still locked with those of Mikolan's. He saw the man flush red and his jaws clamped tight.

"I ask you to think before you give in to his threats. Do not give in on what you know to be true because of his hate filled preaching. He claims to be One who Serves, but since when has the Mother taught hatred? Since when has Her way been intolerance. When did She teach us to live in ignorance? The Mother alone gives life and She alone has the right to take it, yet he threatens those that defy him with attack. What right does he have to threaten us? I will admit, that the issue of flatheads had been a touchy subject for generations, but why not learn the truth from one who knows. Why insist on living in ignorance and superstition?" He saw some nods of agreement and heard a few shouted insults, but he kept his eyes on Mikolan.

"It took me a while to realize that the truth was staring me right in the face, but once I opened my eyes, it was undeniable. This is not the time to debate who is right or wrong in their opinions, but this is the time to stand together against a man who would force his will on others with threats. The Mother has never taught her children violence. I beg you, do not fear this man or his threats, the Mother will deal with him in Her own time. Nobody presumes to know the mind of the Mother without paying a high price. If he should follow through with his threats and dare to attack our homes, we will stand together then too. We will defend ourselves if necessary and the larger our numbers, the stronger we will be." He turned to see Joharran join him on the top of the boulder. He saw pride in his brother's eyes and felt his hand clamp his shoulder, before he turned to face the waiting crowd.

"My cave, along with the Third Cave and the cave of the Lanzandonii, will be leaving in the morning at first light. Those of you who care to join us, who refuse to be intimidated by threats of hatred and violence, are welcome to come with us. We will travel back to the Ninth Cave and continue our Summer Meeting in peace. My brother is right, this man can threaten us, he can make us leave his cave, but he can not change who we are. We are Zelandonii, and it is our right to live in peace, tolerance, and acceptance. We do not have to follow his path of hatred to the Mother's dark underworld. Come with us, join with us, we leave at dawn." He then jumped down from the boulder and headed to the tent. Cheers from the gathered crowd followed him, along with stinging insults.

Ayla still stood, staring at the man she loved. She had never heard him speak so eloquently, so passionately before. Jondalar was normally a man of action, not words. He had stood up in front of all his people to defend her, the Clan and his ideals and he had done it beautifully. She could not remember a time when she had loved him more than at that moment.

He came to her, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly to him. She could feel him shaking with tension, anger and outrage, but he smiled at her when he pulled away. There was nothing left for her to say, he had said it all for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned with her to head to their tent, only to have his path blocked by Mikolan. The suppressed rage etched into the Leaders features said more than words could ever say. Jondalar returned his steely glare with an ice cold one of his own but he knew he had made a lifetime enemy. Ayla looked at the man and shook her head sadly. She pulled Jondalar's arm and they both walked around the man and into the tent of the Ninth Cave.

They left the next morning at dawn and were surprised to see the number of people that came with them. More than three-fourths of the fifteen Zelandonii caves accompanied the Ninth cave and the First cave of the Lanzandonii out of the Fifth cave's territory. Not all of them totally agreed with the stance of the Ninth cave on the flathead issue, but all of them agreed that Mikolan's threats were unacceptable in the eyes of the Mother. If he was wrong about that, maybe he was wrong about other things as well and more than a few people at the Summer Meeting spent their last night there unable to sleep. It had occurred to many that maybe the exotic woman Jondalar had returned with had a few valid points and Jondalar's belief in her fueled a subtle shift in attitude for a great many people. Not all were willing to believe it yet, but most were now willing to listen with an open mind.

As they gathered together to leave the encampment, what was left of the Council approached the group. Willomar stepped forward to greet them, his face showing none of the turmoil that was running rampant through his mind. He was uncomfortable with the sudden split of his people, it smacked vaguely of the dream he had before he had met Ayla. More than once they had been told by the Council that if they would only turn "the abomination" and Jondalar out of the cave, that all could return to normal and they could have peace again. They had adamantly refused and now had more than half of the Caves with them but still, the threat of violence disturbed him. He had kept the memory of that particular dream fresh in his mind, going over it time and again. Now it seemed as though most of it was true and he wondered if the dream was sent as a warning of what was to come, or as a way of telling him how to avoid it.

He knew in his heart that Ayla was right but more, he knew that Mikolan's insistence that they side with him or be attacked was wrong. They would never have turned out the son of his mate or his woman and they may have stood alone in this decision, but Mikolan's threats had caused more Caves to turn to them instead of away, defeating his own purpose. The Zelandonii did not, in any form, condone violence and Mikolan's threats only managed to alienate most of the Caves instead of bringing them to his side. It was Mikolan's own words that strengthened their numbers and for this Willomar was grateful. There was no way the Ninth Cave could have stood alone against so many, but now they had a fighting chance.

Willomar stood silently facing the delegation that had come to their tent. No one had dared to speak yet, but he could feel their tension vibrating the air. The old man in the lead stared at Willomar's inscrutable eyes for a moment longer before bolstering the courage to speak to him.

"Willomar, why are you being so stubborn? Just turn them away, get back to the way the Mother intended it to be and get rid of the vileness that has corrupted your cave. Can't you see the evil that has infected your whole cave? That woman has affected all the members of your cave with her ramblings about flatheads and mixed spirits children. You know as well as I do that the Mother abhors those abominable creatures, they fly in the face of everything we have always known to be true." The old man said fervently. Willomar still stared silently at him, contemplating his next words carefully.

"Just because it is what we have always believed, doesn't make it true. Think for a minute Shalandar, would you agree that the Mother creates all life?" He asked, gaging the old man's reaction to the question carefully. He saw him stop for a minute and think, sensing a trap in the question itself.

"Well yes, of course she does," he said, finally.

"Well, then tell me this, why would the Mother create life that she would abhor? Why would she allow their existence in the first place?" Willomar asked.

"Oh Willomar, nobody is questioning the fact that flatheads are the Mother's creation, of course they are, but so are the lions and wolves and you don't see children of those kinds of mixed spirits." He said, thinking he had finally won a little ground in this debate.

"Exactly! Don't you see? The Mother would never mix the spirits in the first place if that was not the way She intended it to be! Only human spirits can mix together to make a child. If the Mother is using flathead spirits to produce children, it can only be because they are human. It's really quite simple, who are we to question whose spirits She chooses? What right do we have to say She is wrong? You may not agree with us on this and nobody can force you to, but you have to admit the point is valid." Willomar saw Shalandar ponder this for a moment before shaking his head.

"No! It is wrong! The Mother doesn't mix the spirits of flathead and human on purpose, the spirits are only drawn if the woman is in too close a proximity to them. That is why it is such an abomination for a woman to live with them, just because of that eventuality. They are animals, it is wrong for you to turn our people against each other on behalf of that woman and her Mother-damned child." He said, unwilling to give up a life time of beliefs.

"No, what is wrong is to try to force your opinions on others using threats. What I know is that the Mother has always taught love, acceptance, and peace. Mikolan's threats to attack our camps is what flies in the face of Her teachings. You cannot force someone to do your bidding and he had no right to threaten the lives of women and children. You do not have to believe us, but you do have to allow us freedom to think what we will. Nobody in our cave has tried to force our ideas on anyone else, they simply tell them. It is up to them as to weather or not they believe it." He spoke fiercely. It angered him still to think of the way Mikolan had behaved.

"We cannot allow you to corrupt any more of our people! I will not tolerate any family of mine cavorting with those animals! The Mother will surely turn her back on your cave and those who follow you for this kind of sacrilege." Shalandar was shaking with tension and fear.

Willomar could tell he really feared for them. He shook his head sadly. "Shalandar, I have known you all my life and I respect your age and wisdom, but in this you are wrong. The Mother has never condoned hatred or violence. She has always taught respect and peace among her many children. We simply have different views concerning a race that has been severely mistreated by our people. The Mother would never turn her back on us for showing kindness to another one of her creatures, animal or human. It is not our cave you should be worried about." With this he turned his back on the delegation. Walking back toward the group that had stood listening, he heard something that sent a chill up his spine.

"You may not live to regret this Willomar! You or that woman you are protecting! Mikolan has vowed to rid the Mother's Great Earth of her evil and any who follow her. You will have five settings of the sun to turn her and her lover out, or he will wipe out all of your cave! Listen to me! Do not put all the members of your Caves in danger to protect her!" He was screaming by the time he finished, addressing all who stood within hearing range. Willomar finally turned around and looked at him. He saw that most of the gathering had stopped to listen to his reply. He saw Jondalar watching him and nodded slightly to the son of his mate.

Looking back at Shalandar, he said "Tell him we will be waiting." With that he walked into his group and let the crowd close behind him. They started their trek home with that final warning ringing in their ears.


	19. Chapter 19

They wasted no time on the short two day trip home. The large crowd that accompanied them thinned as they progressed, as some people split off from the main group to head for home Caves that were too far to travel to quickly. They hurried, with not much of the jovial chatter that had accompanied them on their way to the Meeting. The mood was somber, but they were determined. When they arrived at the Ninth Cave, they set to work immediately, settling the Caves that were visiting. The Lanzandonii stayed as well, vowing to help them fight off whatever attack might be coming. Starting on the construction of defenses, they worked quickly. There was no time for frivolities; if Mikolan carried out his threat, he would be here in less than three days.

They spent the greater part of the next two days preparing what defenses they could manage on such short notice. They came up with few ideas and planned to use regular hunting weapons if it came down to that. Most looked on their spears and spear throwers in a whole new light. They had never been constructed for hurting other people before, and the wickedly sharp tips they crafted now caused many to shudder in disgust. Never before had they had to defend themselves against their own kind. It saddened many who occupied the cave on these tension filled days before the expected confrontation.

The leaders and the seconds of the six caves of the Zelandonii that remained and the one cave of the Lanzandonii who refused to leave, kept their own council locked away in what was Zelandoni's sacred ceremonial cave. The sudden need for strategic planning had usurped the holy woman's private domain. Sitting for hours at a time on the cold, hard floor of the small cramped space had left many of the fourteen men tired and irritable. Joharran tried to convince Dalanar to go home, but the man stubbornly insisted on staying.

"I will not leave you to fight a battle that is just as much ours as yours. That man dared to insult some of the members of my cave and I will not stand for it!" Dalanar said, his face darkening as he spoke. Joharran opened his mouth to say something, but the angry man cut him off.

"Look, some of the other caves have already left due to the time it takes to travel home before winter sets in and lack of space here in your cave, but I will not leave you even more defenseless than you already are. I do not believe that Mikolan will take the trouble to travel the distance he would have to cover to attack the others, but this cave and mine are both within range to expect attack. We will do much better against him if we stand together than we would if we separated. My cave only will serve to increase the numbers you have to protect yourselves with. We are staying." The Lanzandonii man was adamant and Joharran had to admit he had a good point.

He looked at Jondalar and seeing him nod, gave in on the argument. His eyes shifted back and forth between his brother and the man whose spirit he was obviously made from. It still amazed him to see them together. Jondalar was an exact replica of the older man; so much so, it was almost eerie. He shook his head to clear the absentminded workings of his thoughts and tried to focus on the problems at hand.

"Alright, if you insist, we will be grateful for any help you can offer." Joharran told him, truly grateful for his stubbornness. It could only be a good thing to have more people there with him to help him defend his home, though he still felt a twinge of unease at the thought of more women and children to protect.

"Now, I will admit I am kind of lost as to where to go from here. I have had to defend my people and our home from many things; weather, famine, dangerous animals, but never from the anger and hatred of a violent man. If any of you have suggestions on how to go about this, I am more than willing to listen." He sat down again, his agitation having caused him to pace the floor as he spoke.

"I still don't believe he will really attack innocent women and children. He can't have strayed that far from the heart of the Mother." The leader of the Third Cave spoke up, his fear and doubt evident in his voice. He looked around the small cave, desperation etched in every feature of his wizened old face. Jondalar met his gaze and slowly shook his head.

"Markolon, I would love to believe you are right, but you didn't see this man's eyes," Jondalar said. "I did, and he meant every word. We would do well to prepare as best we can for his arrival tomorrow at sunset." He watched as the old mans shoulders slumped in defeat.

It broke his heart to see his people brought to this, but he couldn't let them hurt Ayla. It was more than that really, it was the basic difference between right and wrong. He and Ayla had taken Joharran aside and offered to leave, but Joharran had insisted they stay. His brother had told him that it was more now than just Ayla's past, it was their right to freedom from one who would control their every thought and belief. Mikolan had threatened violence if they didn't conform to his way of thinking and they could not allow him to get away with that. It would only lead to more power hungry demands. Besides, Joharran told his brother grinning, the man was wrong about them anyway, why should they give in to him? Jondalar had been more grateful than he could say that he had not accepted their offer to leave. He had hugged him and felt his brother's affection returned just as strongly through his embrace.

Now, sitting here trying to decide how to best defend themselves, he felt a great sadness rend his soul. Would they all be here tomorrow? Would they all survive? Ayla had told him they would be made to suffer greatly before it was all over, what did that mean? He shook himself as he felt a finger of dread touch his heart. No! Ayla had also said all would be well in the end, he told himself, he clung to that thought as the discussion continued on around him.

"I think that no matter what else we decide, it should be said up front that all women and children stay in the cave at all times, if and when he actually shows up." said the leader of the Tenth Cave and there were nods of agreement all around the circle of men.

"Wait! I would normally agree with you, but a lot of our women are some of our best hunters. I know Ayla would not stay in the cave no matter what I told her and she is one of the best I have ever seen with her chosen weapons. Her skill on the horses would also come in handy right now." Jondalar said.

"Jondalar! I can't believe you would even think of letting her take part in this madness. She is pregnant, carrying the first child of your hearth and you would let her fight a man like Mikolan?" Joharran said, indignant at his brother's seeming lack of feeling for the safety of his woman and her child. Jondalar let out a bark of laughter and leveled an incredulous look at his older brother.

"Joharran, since when do I 'let' Ayla do anything? I could not stop her if I tried, short of tying her up. You have seen her, when she thinks somebody is in danger, she forgets herself. Now would be no different and you have to admit she is good. She survived on her own at the age of fourteen, for three years! I have learned that if Ayla needs protecting, the best person to do it is Ayla. Plus, if someone gets injured, it would be good to have a healer with us. Of course I would prefer her to stay in the cave with the rest of the women and children, but I know she won't. If she's going to insist on being there, and she will, we might as well use the skills she has to offer and there are many." Jondalar knew his brother grudgingly agreed when he just shook his head, but didn't say anymore.

Jondalar really didn't blame him, his brother had never seen the woman in action before. IHe/I knew her. She would insist on going with them, but he too felt a nagging worry for the beautiful woman of his hearth. Should he insist on her staying? He shook his head to himself; it would do no good, but he decided he would try.

"I think we should put someone up on top of the cave to watch for him, it is the best place there is to see for any distance and it may give us the advanced warning we need." This suggestion was met with complete agreement and it was decided they would take turns on watch, starting tomorrow morning.

"Should we send out a scouting party? Try to see if we can see where they are coming from and how many there are?" someone asked, timidly. Joharran and Jondalar both looked over to see the second in command for the Lanzandonii cave. Jondalar smiled at Echozar, he genuinely like the quiet man. The mixed man's excellent hunting skills had moved him up in the ranks of the Lanzandonii quickly, but you could see he still felt uncomfortable among the Zelandonii people.

"That is a good idea Echozar, we could use that kind of information. Do you have anybody in mind?" Joharran said gently to him, he like the man as well. As he watched, he saw the thoughts clearly evident on the big mans face. He saw the embarrassment and pain he experienced at the hands of the cruel leader responsible for their current position. He saw the rage and humiliation he felt when Mikolan directed his hurtful insults at him and his cave, but more he saw determination. He knew the answer before the quiet man answered.

"I will go. I would like to take another man or two with me, but I want to go." He said and Jondalar saw a dangerous glitter in this man's eyes that he had never seen before. The calm, gentle man had been pushed as far as he could be pushed and right now he was probably one of the best assets they had on their side. He could hunt, track, and fight better than most of the men present and Jondalar thought to himself, it would be wise to never get on this man's bad side. Joharran too saw the glint in the mixed man's eyes and he smiled, thinking he would hate to be Mikolan right now.

"Alright, but I think it would be a good idea to take the horses with us," Jondalar said, and saw Echozar's eyes widen in surprise. Jondalar nodded at him.

"I will go with you and we can use the horses to go around behind them. They won't be looking for us there and we can safely follow them and try to get an idea of how many we will be up against. It will also be much faster that way, we can get their numbers and then skirt back around them and be home before they get here." He heard a gasp, but it was quickly covered by the throng of voices that suddenly erupted from the once somber group.

They whole-heartedly agreed with this new and novel idea. It wasn't really a new idea, he and Ayla had done this many times with herds and so had some of them on foot, but it was given a new application in dealing with what could turn out to be a life or death struggle between Mikolan's group and theirs. It gave them a little hope and purpose. Now, instead of sitting and waiting for their worst fears to show up at the entrance to the cave, they could do something to even the odds. Having this kind of information before hand, even by just a few hours, would only improve their chances of coming through this unharmed.

Jondalar felt someone grab his arm, right before he was whipped around to stare into his brother's angry eyes. His brother pulled him to the side a bit and spoke in quiet, angry tones.

"What are you doing? Do you know how dangerous this is? I can't allow you to do this! Do you know what it would do to Marthona to lose another son? What about Ayla, what is she going to say? What if something happens to you? Mikolan is dangerous, Jondalar, you said so yourself. I can't allow this. Echozar can just find another hunter to accompany him. We need you here, Marthona needs you, Ayla needs you and so do I." Jondalar could see the tears in his eyes as the last sentence ended in a whisper. He didn't know what to say, but he saw his brother struggle to maintain control.

"I couldn't stand to lose another brother." Joharran said quietly. Jondalar had never realized the depth of feeling he had for this man, or this man for him. He gripped his brother's shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Joharran, I will be fine, I promise. Ayla and I have done this many times with much more dangerous animals than Mikolan. We need this information Joharran, you know that. I will be careful, but I have to go."

"You better, I wouldn't want to be the one who has to tell our mother or Ayla about your death," Joharran said seriously. He gripped his brother's arm, deathly afraid this would be the last time he saw him.

"I will be, I promise." He squeezed Joharran's shoulder slightly, before letting go.

"I had better go get everything ready to go, we should leave soon." He gave his brother a too bright smile to cover the fear he suddenly felt creeping into his own heart. He turned to leave and saw Dalanar standing right behind him. He realized the man had heard the conversation and saw the same emotions reflected on his face that he had seen on Joharran's. Dalanar gave him a slow nod and turned away. Jondalar saw a hint of wetness in his eyes before he could turn fully away from him and his heart felt a little heavier. Signaling to Echozar to come with him, he walked from the small ceremonial room to head for their own hearths.

"Is this really necessary?" Ayla asked quietly. She knew the answer before it came, but she could not reconcile the sudden fear she felt when he told her the plan. She looked up at him, her heart in her eyes.

"Yes, I think it is. It would help us so much to know what he's up to," he said, almost pleading with her to understand. She nodded and hugged him around the waist.

"Just be careful," she said, trying to think beyond her own heart. "Make sure you stay out of sight. Do you want to take Wolf with you? He could be useful if you're discovered."

"That may be a good idea, that animal would put the fear in anyone who tried to mess with us. Alright, I will take him with me but we need to get going." He tilted her head up and kissed her lips gently. She let go and he grabbed his back frame and tent roll.

"Be safe," she said, trying not to flounder in the despair she felt. He would be alright, she knew it, her totem had shown her.

That thought brought cold comfort when he left her standing in their hearth alone. She watched as he met up with Echozar; Joplaya standing close to the mixed man, holding his arm. They kissed quickly and she turned away and went back to their hearth crying. The men walked out of the cave and down to where the horses were waiting, already loaded with most of their provisions. Ayla walked to the mouth of the cave and saw him look back. Giving him a small wave, she made an unconscious signal. He nodded to her and jumped on Racers back. They rode away heading in the direction they had just come from, Wolf tagging along at the horses' heels. She sighed, it would be a long, lonely night.

They set off at a fast trot, skirting around the trail they had taken coming home, just in case they happened upon Mikolan's men as they traveled. It would do no good to be discovered so early in their mission with no information to take back to their cave with them. They kept talking to a minimum, so as to not be heard. They didn't get too far due to their late start before having to stop for the night. It was, however, much farther than Mikolan's men could travel in the same amount of time. With just the two of them on horseback, they covered a lot of ground quickly and both figured they could already be within hearing range of Mikolan or anyone traveling with him.

They set up camp quietly, using Clan signals to keep from being detected. Deciding not to build a fire just in case they were close and someone would see it, the two men sat in the dark, the only illumination coming from the half moon and the bright shinning stars. They could see each other, just barely, but it was enough to sign by. Jondalar thought to himself once again how convenient the Clan language was when one did not desire to attract attention to himself. He heard Echozar grunt to get his attention and turned to look in the direction he was pointing. He picked up his spear thrower and held it close when he saw the vague outline of a large cat slinking though the night. So far the animal ignore them , his attention focused on something else but that did not make him unaware of their presence. Jondalar worried how wise it was to camp in the middle of the plains with out a fire. With the horses and themselves unprotected by the bright flames of a campfire, it made them extremely venerable to attack and not just from Mikolan.

He looked around uneasily, listening to the horses prance and snort with nervous agitation. They could smell the threat of a predator and both Whinney and Racer inched closer to the two men who were familiar. Wolf was standing; hair raised on his back, listening just as intently as the two men, only with much better ears. He yipped once and suddenly his defensive stance disappeared. He curled up on top of the furs Jondalar had laid out to sleep in and put his head on his paws. Jondalar looked from the wolf to the horses and back again, then suddenly let out a quiet chuckle. Still signing, he turned to speak to Echozar.

"I just realized, we don't need to worry about predators attacking us in the night. The animals will give us plenty of warning if anything dangerous comes too close. Did you see them just now? There is no way we could miss the signs of nervousness they give off. Maybe that is why that cat ignored us. Even one as big as he was wouldn't want to tangle with Wolf." He said, ruffling the animal's furry head as he sat on his furs beside him. Wolf looked up at the big man with adoration in his eyes, giving his hand a quick lick of affection.

"Yes," Echozar signed back, "it was a good idea to bring him with us. He will protect us if anything makes the mistake of thinking we or the horses are easy prey. I don't know how that woman of yours does it! I would never have thought that a wolf would consider humans friends. It is amazing the control she has over animals, she must be a very powerful woman."

"Not if you ask her! She will tell you anybody can do it, as long as they start when the animals are babies. I have watched her do it and she's right, when you start when their small it's easy to get them used to people. I still think it takes a little more than she's willing to admit to get to them in the first place though. She has gentleness about her that all animals seem to respond too. I don't know that anybody could do it, but maybe some other's could. She did manage to train the horses and Wolf to accept other people too." Jondalar thought lovingly about the wonderfully talented woman who should already have been his mate.

It broke his heart to think that they had waited all this time to mate, then this happened. His thoughts switched back to Mikolan and the rest of the four caves that refused to accept them and he felt his blood boil all over again.

He had been so determined to bring her back here, to mate her in front of his people. How could he have been so selfish? Why did he always think of himself first? He should have known what would happen, he knew his people well. Then his face turned crimson and he was grateful for the darkness. It wasn't fair of him to lump all his people together in the same malicious faction. Most of them had supported them; they were even fighting against some of their own family. It still amazed him how quickly some of them were won over to the novel ideas concerning the Clan. Even those of them that really didn't know what to think stood by him. After the exile he faced in his younger years, this meant more to him than he could say.

He had spent the day slowly getting to know the mixed man he traveled with and now understood Dalanar's affection for him. The big, kind man had the same gentleness of nature that Ayla possessed and Jondalar truly liked him. He alone was worth defending, even if Ayla's past had been different. His chest suddenly swelled with pride. His people were more than he had given them credit for. He smiled at Echozar, who had left him alone with his thoughts.

"We should turn in for the night, we will have to get an early start in the morning," he said.

"Yes, we should. Jondalar, thank you for coming with me. It's nice to have a friend," Echozar said aloud. Jondalar just smiled at him, then crawled into his furs.

Morning found them both up and ready to go. They had made a quick breakfast of traveling cakes and some roast venison Ayla had sent with them. Before the sun had lit the eastern sky they were packed and waiting. Neither wanted to travel in the morning darkness, just in case they missed Mikolan's camp, so they waited until the sun had turned the sky from black to dusky blue to start out. They traveled until mid-morning before even getting a hint of Mikolan's presence. When they did, it was only the Mother's will that they were not seen.

They had been following the edge of a small river that meandered through the plains, getting ready to cross to the slightly lower bank on the other side. Jondalar had been thinking that maybe Mikolan had decided not to follow through on his threats, surely they would have run on to them by now. He was looking for a place to cross that would be the easiest for the horses and Wolf, when he heard loud laughter on the opposite bank. He heard Wolf's low growl in response and cast a worried look at Echozar. They were right in plain sight, the only cover close was a large clump of bushes about ten paces away. They quickly dismounted from the horses and signaling Wolf to keep quiet, led them behind the bushes. He felt Racer shaking and realized the horse was picking up on his own tension. He stroked him, letting the rhythmic movements of his hand calm the frightened animal.

Peering through the bushes to the other side of the river, he watched for any visual signs of the war party. He didn't have long to wait. Not more than a moment after his getting everything stashed behind the bushes, the men of Mikolan's group walked out of a dense clump of trees right across from where they had been. Jondalar caught his breath, there were probably twenty men and maybe ten women, all carrying spears and clubs. The thought that these were intended as weapons against his Cave made him feel sick to his stomach. He thought of the damage one of those spears could do to a person and nearly lost his breakfast. He quivered with tension and anger, ready to bolt from his hiding place and take them all on himself, just to keep them away from the people he loved left behind in the Cave.

He took deep breaths to calm himself, reminding himself that it would do no good. He had to stay hidden, they needed the information he could gather much more than they needed him dead. He glanced over at Echozar and again saw the same dangerous glint in his eyes that he saw before, the one that would make any thinking man think twice about crossing him. He could see the angry set of his jaw and the same tension he felt in the big man's shoulders. He turned back to the men across the river and his eyes narrowed as they landed on Mikolan. The man seemed to feel his gaze, because he glanced up suddenly, and looked hard at the bunch of bushes they were hiding behind. Jondalar froze, putting his hand on the wolf at his side. Even the horses ceased all movement, reacting to the sudden charge of energy in the air. He shifted his eyes to Echozar and the man was still holding the same tense pose as before, never having moved a muscle. He looked back to Mikolan and saw the man shake his head, going back to what he was doing.

The group stopped by the river, refreshing themselves with the cool water, giving ample time to count them and note the weapons they carried. Jondalar had all the time he needed to gather as much information as he could. He realized that they would not make it to the cave before sundown and wondered if they were planning a surprise attack at night, hoping the cave would let down their guard when they didn't show up by sunset. It worried him that they would be so sneaky. What else might they have planned? He could hear muted voices, but could not make out what they were saying. Feeling a small tug on his sleeve he looked back to Echozar and saw that the man was signing something to him. Watching his hands, Jondalar realized that Echozar could hear them just fine and was telling him what they were saying.

"...wait until we get there. We are going to wipe the Mother's earth clean of the filth they are protecting. Nobody will expect us to arrive after dark, hopefully we can catch them asleep. If we can set a fire inside the cave, we can smoke them out and take care of them one by one as they come running out." He heard loud laughter again and Echozar's hands paused in mid air, Jondalar could see them shaking. When the next person spoke, his hands moved again, telling Jondalar all that was being said.

"That Mother damned abomination will be the first one we take out, then we will get the woman and the child she carries. It is probably mixed too, just like her first one. If they fight us, we will take the rest of them next. We can not allow them to spread their wicked ways to the rest of our people! We are doing this in the name of the Mother of all and with Her blessing."

By the way Echozar was shaking with rage. Jondalar knew this had to be Mikolan talking. He had heard enough. Echozar finally dropped his hands and looked at him. The revulsion reflected in his eyes needed no words and they both watched as the "hunting" party finished at the river's edge and went on their way.

They waited long after they left to be sure the group was well away from them. When they were sure they would not be coming back they came out from behind the bush. Looking at each other, neither knew what to say. They mounted their horses and rode them away from the rivers edge, giving themselves plenty of room to skirt around Mikolan's group without being seen. Once they were sure they were ahead, they kicked the horses into a fast run, trying to get home with enough time to prepare for the coming attack. They ran as fast as they could with the horses loaded and didn't slow until they came to the path that led around the bend and in front of the cave. When they reached the opening to the cave, they jumped off the horses and ran inside with Jondalar yelling for Marnev to unload the horses and rub them down. The young boy came running out of the cave to do as Jondalar had asked, taking the lathered animals to the water for a drink before anything else. Even Wolf followed him, lapping at the river like he hadn't had not seen water in a moon.

The people in the cave heard the horses and then Jondalar's yell and came running to greet them as they came in. Both Echozar and Jondalar headed straight for Joharran and Zelandoni, pulling them and the rest of the leaders into the small ceremonial room. As rapidly as possible, Jondalar told them what they saw, how many, what kind of weapons and where they were. He paused to send a small prayer of thanks to the Mother, then told them what was said that Echozar translated for him. When he told them about the planned attack after dark, the leaders were in an uproar.

"All right!! We need to calm down and think about this. What are we going to do? We need to come up with a plan and quickly. We don't have much time left, it will be sunset soon." Jondalar shouted above the shouting voices.

"I already have one." The quiet voice carried in the suddenly silent room. All the men's heads, along with Zelandoni's turned to see who spoke. Ayla stood in the passage to the chamber, obviously hearing all that was said. Jondalar's jaw dropped at the menace in her voice and nodded his head slowly, waiting for her to tell them her ideas.

--

They listened to the men moving as quietly as possible towards their cave. He wanted nothing more than to run screaming into their midst but held his position, his muscles tense and unmoving. He watched as they approached the mouth of the cave, knowing they thought they had succeeded in their plans. Turning to the woman beside him, he smiled a grim smile. She nodded and they slowly moved around behind the large cluster of people creeping up on what they thought was an unsuspecting cave.

They watched as the rest of their cave also crept out from behind their shelters and joined together in a line, silently tracking the movements of the intruders. They knew Ayla and Jondalar had gone behind Mikolan's men on the horses to track their movements and to see where they had distributed any men put on guard. If there were any following behind this main body of people, they knew Ayla and Jondalar would take care of them.

Mikolan saw the darkened cave and his soul gave a great shout of victory. It had worked, they were not expecting them! He could see through the mouth of the cave the glow of various hearth fires, banked for the night. How stupid, he thought, they didn't even post anyone to watch just in case we showed up. So secure were they in their perversities that they all slept completely unaware that they were going to die. He almost chuckled at the ease of carrying out his plan, but held back at the last moment. He relished the idea of teaching that animal-woman to defy the Great Mother and he crept quietly into the cave.

His men followed him, and according to the plans they made, each spread out to a different hearth, looking for the woman and the mixed spirits man. Mikolan had somehow known that the Lanzandonii Cave would be here as well and from the number of hearths, they knew he had been right. They all scattered around the cave, each one to a hearth and on the expected signal from Mikolan, grabbed the furs on the sleeping people and ripped them off them. There was a moment of pure silence as confusion reigned, then they all heard Mikolan's shout of fury.

"They are not here!" he said, his voice quivering with rage. He took a prepared torch from his pack and lit it from the glowing embers of the banked fire in the middle of the hearth. Turning the now flaming light toward the bed platform, he saw what it was that he had uncovered. Lying on the platform, in the approximate shape of a person, was a bundle of wrapped furs. He turned to the next platform and saw what looked like a sleeping person lying there, he ripped the furs off this as well and saw another bundle of furs. They had known! Some how they had known! Fear brushed the edge of his mind as he heard his men at the other hearths voice the question that had just begun to form in his mind.

"If they're not here, where are they?" he heard one say.

As one, they turned to the mouth of the cave and saw what could be their end. Lined up across the entrance were the members of the Zelandonii they sought. They were trapped, there was no way to escape. Some how their own plan had been turned against them. In the hand of each person blocking the entrance was a deadly looking spear; small shafts with wickedly sharp points. Mikolan saw the glint of flint blades, dully reflecting the light from his torch, and large bone clubs. Real fear made his heart slam in his chest as he realized their enemies now had the upper hand.

"How does it feel Mikolan, to be hunted like an animal? Isn't this what you had planned for certain members of our cave? To sneak up and kill them in their sleep, while they were defenseless? How does it feel to be afraid? To be trapped? Only a coward would kill somebody with out allowing them to defend themselves. Are you so afraid of Ayla and Echozar, that you would not fight fairly? She is only a woman, and he only a man, are you afraid if you faced them you would lose?" Joharran addressed him, deliberately provoking him. He could see the man go from scared, to embarrassed, to angry. When his face turned purple with rage, he tensed, knowing the next part would take perfect timing.

Mikolan listened to the man insulting him in front of his men, throwing his own failure in his face. He listened to him ridicule him and finally he could take no more. He rushed the man with a primal scream of fury in his throat and the rest of his men followed, thinking it was a new plan. He ran headlong in Joharran's direction, not seeing anything, just lowering his head like a bull and charging. He expected to feel the impact any moment but it never came.

At the last minute he looked up, the line of people had parted, allowing them passage. He jerked back in surprise, trying to slow his own body, but it was too late. He ran headlong through the mouth of the cave, the small step down at the lip tripping him up and causing him to fall, his forward momentum carrying him down the slight hill in a tangle of arms and legs. The men following him tried to slow as well, but only ended up in the same predicament. A few at the back of the charging group saw what was happening in time to stop, but they were shoved forward to join the others at the bottom of the little hill. By the time all movement had stopped, Mikolan was buried in a mound of his own men.

While the temptation was strong to stand and watch this rather comical outcome to this part of Ayla's plan, the Ninth Cave resisted and moved quickly into position. By the time Mikolan and his men had untangled themselves and stood up, they were completely surrounded by a ring of Zelandonii and Lanzandonii, all fully armed and ready. Whinney and Racer stood in the middle of the ring, facing the group of rather dazed men, Ayla and Echozar on their backs. Ayla sat calmly, but she held her sling and a few stones ready in her hands. Echozar had insisted on accompanying her and he held his spear-thrower at the ready as well.

"You! I should have known you were behind this!" Mikolan spat, looking at the object of his hatred through a red fog of suppressed rage.

"I could not allow you to hurt innocent people. No matter what you think of me or Echozar, it is not your right to decide who should live and who should die. You would have wiped out a whole cave of people with your cowardly attack." Just as she finished this statement she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a man make a sudden move toward one of the people in the ring around them. She whipped a stone out of her sling, with just enough force to break the bone in the man's upper arm. She moved so fast, nobody realized what she was doing until the man screamed in pain. She calmly returned the sling to her lap, another stone ready and waiting and faced the leader again. He looked at her, for the first time really worried about the woman he had chosen as his adversary.

"You must not be allowed to corrupt any more of our people! You have already spread your filth to over half of the Caves, I won't let you infect the rest of them." he said, his voice hesitant at first, but ending in self-righteous anger.

"Me? I'm 'infecting' your people? Look around you Mikolan, who is infecting their people with evil? You have convinced these people it's alright to kill innocent women and children, as long as they're doing it on the Mother's behalf. If you can tell me when the Mother condoned killing your own people over a disagreement, or if ever for that matter, I will come with you willingly," she said, looking him right in the eye. She heard a communal gasp, both from the ring of people surrounding her and from the men inside the circle. Mikolan was silent. He could think of nothing to say. His men looked at him, waiting, but he still stayed silent. He began to squirm under her watchful stare, but even then he would not back down.

"You have lived with animals! You allowed one of their men to... to... then you bore an abomination of mixed spirits, like that half-animal thing beside you!" one of them shouted. At this Echozar started forward on Racer, no longer able to keep silent, but paused when Ayla held up her hand.

"I allowed nothing! The man raped me, but he was one man and cannot represent a whole race of people any better that the men from our race who raped the Clan women can represent all of our people." This statement made a few members of Mikolan's group lower their eyes to the ground and squirm.

She continued in a deceptively quiet voice. "Had it been anyone else, I would have submitted, like a good Clan woman is supposed to. It is what I grew up believing, I had no knowledge of your ways then. It is their custom and no disrespect to the opposite sex is intended. Neither Echozar, nor my son, are any more animals than you are! If that were true, they could not have been born, only the Mother can choose whose spirits to use to create a child and she is never wrong! She does not mix species. Are you saying you know better than the Mother who should be allowed to be born? Whose spirits should be mixed? It is not your choice, no matter how powerful you are, you are not the Mother!"

Only the people who knew her well knew the meaning behind the quiet tones. Ayla was angry. Her quiet calm hid a dangerously angry woman, held under tight control, but she was fighting to maintain it. She could not take much more. Mikolan was the only one of his group to see this and while what she was saying again raised his ire, he raised his hand to his men for silence.

"You will leave this area and not return," Echozar said, his deep voice echoing in the darkness. "We will not lower ourselves to your level and take your lives, though that may be a mistake. The next time you decide to attack our people, we will not be so lenient. You will be followed, so do not make the mistake of trying to come back." The light of the moon reflected down on the group of men and more than a few breathed a sigh of relief at this news. The circle of people parted at the end that led the way home and Mikolan led his men through it. He stopped beside Whinny and looked up at Ayla, his face full of frustrated rage.

"This is not over," he said to her, before turning away and leading his men through the darkness and into the trees at the far edge of the clearing. Ayla watched his retreating back and sighed to herself.

"I know," she said quietly.

--

The Zelandonii people returned to the cave in high spirits, but exhaustion quickly took hold as the anxiety of the last few days dissipated. True to her word, Ayla had sent two of the caves best trackers to follow the opposing caves home with specific instructions to stay far behind them and out of sight. If Mikolan sent anyone to look for them, she wanted them to have a healthy head start back home again. The people congratulated each other on the successful end of the first attack and it improved their confidence in themselves immensely. But, even with the excitement of the late evening, the last few days of anxious, sleepless nights caught up with them quickly. Ayla assured them it would be fine to go get the children now and head for their own hearth to get some much need sleep.

The cave's children were long ago lost in the arms of sleep. Ayla had made sure of it with a light dose of a mild sedative, not having witnessed any of the tense confrontation. She had made pallets for them at the far back of the cave, so that Mikolan would not discover them in the empty hearths. As parents moved off silently to collect sleeping children from the back of the cave, Ayla felt a heaviness take over her heart. The Zelandonii had planned a festival for tomorrow evening to celebrate their victory, but Ayla knew the next time Mikolan would be much better prepared. She refrained from saying anything, not wanting to take away from the excitement of their small victory, but she couldn't help but be worried. After wishing Marthona and Willomar goodnight, she and Jondalar moved off to their own hearth and she collapsed onto her furs.

"Ayla, what's wrong?" Jondalar asked, as he noted the worried expression on her face.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," she said, trying to give him a bright smile, but the tense set of her shoulders gave her concern away.

"Come on, Ayla, I know you better than that. You should be happy! We sent Mikolan on his way with out a scratch on anyone, well except for that one man who made the mistake of moving at the wrong time, but he will recover and other than him, nobody was hurt. What could you possibly be upset about? I thought you would be pleased at the way things had turned out," Jondalar said, moving behind her to rub the knots out of her shoulders.

"Yes you're right, I am happy that tonight turned out so well for us, but Jondalar, you know he will be back and the next time we will not have any warning," she told him, finally admitting her fears.

"Maybe he won't come back, maybe this taught him a lesson," he said, hopefully, but he knew she was right. It wasn't going to be this easy. He turned her around to look at him and still seeing the fear in her eyes, kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Relax, lets enjoy this time to be happy, Whatever happens, we will face it together" He said and saw a glimmer of a smile begin. He kissed her soft lips lightly and then again with a little more heat. Laying her back on the furs, he proceeded to make her forget all about Mikolan, at least for a while.

--

It had been a full cycle of the moon and still no sign of Mikolan or his men. The Zelandonii people spent the last few weeks of summer celebrating and getting to know their kin from the other caves and the cave of the Lanzandonii all over again. Even though the cave was well stocked for winter, with the addition of so many people, hunts were common to replenish any stores they might be using. They also used the many extra hands to begin gathering what the horses would need to get through the long winter. The new spear thrower was a fascinating device to the caves that hadn't seen it before and more than a few people could be found practicing with it every day. The Lanzandonii enjoyed the time with their Zelandonii cousins, but it would soon be time for them to head home. Dalanar had brought up the subject of one more big hunt before they left, to give them supplies to travel and to help with the stores they had consumed.

Planning a hunt that big, with that many people, took time and consideration, and it was decided that they would head north to see if they could find mammoth. Joharran felt a little uneasy about leaving the cave less protected, but the thought hunting the huge beasts excited everyone. With the five caves staying with them, Joharran figured that there would be plenty of men to stay behind and protect the women and children that didn't come with them. A few volunteered, but most really wanted to come on the hunt. It was up to Joharran and the other leaders of each cave to decide the rest that would stay. It was not an easy choice.

Both Ayla and Jondalar were going, because of the horses and their experience with the spear-throwers. Ric, Folara, Dalanar, Willomar, Marona, Joharran, Voctovan, Talan, Sylania, and a whole list from the other caves would be coming as well. Echozar didn't really feel right about leaving, so he was one of the volunteers that would be staying behind, along with Marthona, Jerika, Joplaya, Larsolan, and many other men and women that the leaders had selected to stay behind. They would be taking no children.

They spent a few days deciding the route they would take and how long to be gone. Wolf would also be staying, just in case there was trouble at the cave, they could send him to find them. Every one packed and went to bed early the night before they were to leave, but none of the hunters slept very much. Ayla slept not at all. She worried constantly about Mikolan and had a bad feeling about leaving so few people here to protect the cave of so many. She felt a little better with Echozar staying behind, he was a strong man and could be depended on to really watch for intruders, but everyone else seemed convinced that Mikolan would not be returning. It bothered her that nobody would listen to her words of caution, but they were sure they had routed him so well the last time, that he would not risk that kind of humiliation again. Jondalar too, felt a little concern over everyone's offhand attitude, but he thought there were plenty of men and women being left behind to defend their home fires should Mikolan attack.

The morning saw the would-be hunters off to an early start. Even before the sun broke over the eastern horizon, they were well on their way north. The people left behind in the cave returned to their beds to catch a few more hours of sleep before the demands of the day insisted that they rise. The afternoon found the people scattered widely over the territory of the Ninth Cave, some swimming, some hunting small game and others foraging for the late summer harvest of plant life. There was, as always, a large group of people in the distant field practicing with the new weapon Jondalar had brought home with him. The older members of the cave had stayed inside out of the summer heat to watch children, to sew, and to indulge in idle gossip.

Echozar stepped out of the cave, stretching his back and scanning the tree line for signs of intruders. Wolf was at his side, but the children soon attracted the animal's attention and he went off to play. Echozar watched for a moment as the large wolf splashed into the water and became a floating device for some of the younger members of the cave. Shaking his head at the children's antics, he climbed around the outside of the mouth of the cave, along a steep path to the large boulder lodged above the entrance. Once at the top, he stood silently watching the surrounding area, looking again for signs of Mikolan.

He didn't like this, too many people were scattered around and it was dangerous. He had discussed this with Ayla and agreed with her about the timing of the hunt and the dangerously unconcerned attitudes of some of the members of the cave. She had wanted to stay behind as well, but he told her to go. Her experience with the horses and the spear-thrower increased the chances of a successful hunt and they would need the meat over the winter. Reluctantly, she had agreed.

After a long talk with both Marthona and Jerika, the three of them had decided they would be the ones to keep a close eye out for Mikolan while the others were away, So far, it had worked well. Marthona stood watch this morning after the hunters left, while the heat was still a soon-to-be occurrence. Echozar had decided to take the mid-day watch to keep the older women out of the worst of the stifling hot sun, and then Jerika would take the evening watch, with Larsolan volunteering for the night duty. The older man had walked up on them in the middle of the discussion and quickly offered himself to be put on watch as well. It seemed they had all the angles covered, but it still felt like it wasn't enough to the mixed man. He would have preferred to keep all of the people close in case something did happen but, he reasoned, he couldn't very well keep them all confined to the cave. It just made him uneasy.

He spent the remainder of the day watching the immediate perimeter of the cave, only allowing Jerika to relieve him when the sun was almost touching the western horizon. He worried about the tiny woman up there alone but Jerika assured him she was quite capable of taking care of herself. With the setting of the sun, the tired but happy people finally returned to the cave, relieving some of the big man's anxiety. He listened to the laughter of rambunctious children as the men and women started on an evening meal. Not being able to tear himself away from the mouth of the cave and after going up to check on Jerika for the third time, he smiled wanly at the beautiful woman heading towards him who someday would be his mate.

Joplaya had a platter of food in her hand and handed it to him with a smile of her own. He really is such a good man, she thought to herself. I hope someday I will deserve his love. Being around Jondalar was tough on her at first but after seeing him and how much he truly loved the woman he had brought home with him, it was getting easier. They were perfect together and she had decided it was time to put childhood dreams aside and focus on the one man who truly did love her .

Echozar might never have been the man she would have chosen had she not been suffering a broken heart but now that she had time to really get to know him, who he was on the inside, she felt she couldn't have chosen better. He was kind, considerate, loving, and smart. He was quiet by nature but he could hunt, track, set snares, and even process the game he killed. He could cure the softest furs, make the most supple leather and cook better than most women. His list of skills was impressive, even to the men, and his willingness to do anything she needed only made him more dear to her. She did truly love him, she just hoped that someday it would be full of the passion that Jondalar shared with Ayla.

Giving him a soft kiss, she felt his arm wrap around her waist while he led her over to a log so he could sit and eat his dinner.

"Thank you, I was getting hungry. This smells so good!" he told her, before digging into a platter loaded with venison roast, groundnuts boiled with mushrooms, onions and fresh peeled thistle and a heaping pile of clover roots, mixed with fresh greens seasoned with a dressing of hot grease. She watched him eat with an amused smile on her face. The quantity of food he could eat never failed to amaze her and now was no exception. He looked up at her, after finishing the last bite, and smiled a sheepish smile. She laughed and took his platter from him, kissing him before returning to their hearth. In a few moments she was back with a second helping and another platter of food, this one with much smaller portions.

"I'm going to take this to Jerika, she must be hungry by now," she said. He looked up at her and nodded, his mouth still full. She laughed again as she headed outside and he watched her walk away. She seemed so much happier these days and he hoped that she was finally getting over her ardent love for the big, blond Zelandonii man who was forbidden to her.

He knew of her love for Jondalar, though nobody had ever told him. He saw it in her eyes when he first returned home from his long journey with the beautiful Ayla in tow. It crushed him at first to know she held such a powerful love for another in her heart and he almost gave up on his dream to mate with her. When she had suddenly agreed to become his mate, it had shocked him, but he knew why she did it. He didn't care at the time, he was too excited that the beautiful Joplaya had finally agreed to mate him, but in time he came to see she harbored her broken heart like a prized possession and he despaired that he would ever gain her love. Now it seemed that since she had come to stay at the Ninth Cave, she was less focused on her heartache and happier than he had ever seen her. He finished his dinner and took his platter back to their hearth, a big grin on his face.

When the cave settled in for the night, a few hearths gathered together to tell stories and play quiet games, Larsolan relieved Jerika and the woman settled in at the hearth of her daughter. Joplaya and Echozar had invited her to stay with them while Dalanar was away and she had readily agreed, not wanting to face an empty heath and lonely furs. They sat talking long into the night with Echozar going out to check on Larsolan every once in a while. Finally they turned in and tried to get a good nights rest. Echozar was pleased at the way things had gone today and hoped all would stay well while the hunters were away.

--

The large group of hunters camped at the edge of a big river. They had traveled quite a distance and were more than ready to stop for the night. Ayla had managed to procure fresh meat for the evening meal, hunting with her sling from the back of the horse as they traveled. More than once she headed away from the group, only to return later with another fresh kill. She had managed to get three of the large ptarmigan, two hares and a big fat beaver she had seen trying to slip quickly into the river when it heard their approach. It only took a few moments for her to skin her game and return to the others. Each time she returned with a new kill, the others' appreciation for her skill with the sling increased. Finally, when she came into camp with the beaver, both Folara and Marona approached her with what they had been discussing earlier.

"Ayla, how do you do it? I have never seen you miss, not even once. Where did you learn to get so good with that weapon?" Folara asked her, curiosity getting the best of her. Ayla looked up surprised, then smiled a small smile.

"It took many years of practice and I had to pay a high price for the right to use it," she said cryptically.

"What do you mean "a high price"?" Marona asked her, perplexed.

"The sling is a Clan weapon. In the Clan women are not allowed to hunt, they are not allowed to even touch a weapon," she said, her eyes having the unfocused look of somebody lost in memories of the past.

"But you hunt, very well, if you were not allowed to hunt how did you learn?" Folara asked the question they both had.

Ayla's eyes lost the distant look as she focused on the two questioning women. She sighed and told the two younger women about how she came to be The Woman Who Hunts. They listened with rapt attention, their eyes going wide every now and again, then filling with tears when she told them about her first Death Curse. Ayla was again lost in her memories, not noticing that the rest of the hunting party had stopped to listen to her story as well.

She told them of the bonfire, where Creb burned her things, and of her time in the small, lonely cave. She told them of the counting sticks and the avalanche and finding her way home again. She related her joy at seeing Creb and Iza again and her terror of the ceremony they had for her. She told of her elation when she realized what the ceremony was for and how nervous she was about finally being able to hunt in front of the Clan. She remembered the time when Broud had found her sitting and what had happened after and stopped suddenly. When she stopped, the group saw a flash of pain in her eyes but she recovered quickly. Only Jondalar knew what had caused it.

"That is how I learned to use the sling, but it takes many years of practice," she said, trying to get back to the question. The group sat silently for a moment, the longer they were around her, the more they realized how wrong they had been about flatheads. It amazed them that their society could be so rich and full. Just the story of Ayla's hunting experiences hinted at a spiritual life never guessed at before. And who would have thought they could establish such strict rules and such severe punishments for breaking them.

"Could you teach us?" Folara asked, childlike hope in her eyes.

Ayla laughed. "Yes, I could try, but you would have to practice every day and it takes a bit to get the hang of it," she told them.

They both readily agreed and they started after the evening meal. By the time it was to dark to see, both women had a whole new respect for Ayla's skill. They reached their furs, tired but happy, and were soon asleep. The rest of the hunting party also settled into their furs, glad for the rest after the long day of traveling. Ayla and Jondalar talked quietly for a bit, shared pleasures and drifted off to sleep with a contented sigh.

Later Jondalar was awakened by Ayla mumbling softly but urgently in her sleep. He watched as she tossed and turned, then mumbled something that sounded like a warning before she quieted. He thought about waking her but she calmed down before he decided to, so he left her alone. Wrapping his strong arm around her, he drifted off into a sound slumber, not waking again until morning.


	20. Chapter 20

The Ninth Cave fell into a pattern for the next few days, while the four self-chosen people kept watch. The children played all day, the wolf their constant companion, while the adults spent their time practicing, playing and generally having a good time. It was like the Summer Meeting, only on a much smaller scale. The days passed quickly with no real work to do, one blending into another. They kept up the cave and looked daily for fresh foods. Some of the people practicing with the spear-thrower felt themselves ready to try it out on the local herds and a few gathered together to go out hunting.

Their excitement at their success was contagious and they took a bigger party the next day. It became a habit and soon they were replenishing the caves stores by themselves. So far they had managed to bring in five big animals to help with supplies and spent the remainder of the daylight hours drying meat and curing hides. Echozar didn't want to take away from the fun they were having, but he felt they were leaving the rest even more vulnerable.

He broached the subject that night at the evening meal and was met with startled silence. He got a few sullen responses but most were agreeable to staying within sight of the cave from now on or at least until the hunting party returned. None of them had even thought about Mikolan or the threat he posed. Echozar was uncomfortable with this, but he figured it should be expected. Nobody had seen anything strange, so they had all let down their guard.

Zelandoni had pretty much kept to herself while the hunters had been away, but now she came and sat at the hearth full of people.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come out of that cave!" Marthona addressed the holy woman. Zelandoni smiled but she had always kept her own council.

She had been meditating, trying to figure out what Ayla had hinted about so strongly to her before she left. She knew the younger woman knew more than she was telling and it bothered her a little. She had spent two days in her little cave, but it had done her little good. Something or someone was blocking her communion with the Mother. She had felt another presence in the little room that was her domain, more than once. The first time it had startled her, but after that she ignored it. She felt a inherent sense of goodness from the presence and decided to let it be.

However, after it had deliberately blocked the vision that had started forming in her mind, she got a little angry. She had tried to communicate with the spirit but got no response, other than a vision of a scared, old flathead. She felt tremendous power coming from this man but all he did was shake his head no, then disappear. Feeling frustrated, she tried again, only to get the same vision. He was blocking her entrance into the spirit world. Not knowing what was going on, she questioned the spirit and got a shocking response.

Sending herself into a deep trance, she finally connected to the powerful spirit once again. She watched as he tried to tell her something but she couldn't understand him. Finally she felt him shift the blockage he had put in her mind just a little. When he did she almost screamed out loud in terror. From the small crack he had allowed in the protective barrier, she felt pure evil flow through her mind and got a quick glimpse of Mikolan in a deep trance back in his cave. She quailed before the hatred she felt, feeling the horror of it in her own soul. She felt a shift again as the old man quickly closed the barrier and looked at her with sympathy in his one liquid brown eye. She woke then and understood the tremendous power of the ancient flathead. He was protecting them, keeping Mikolan from seeing into their cave. She had sent a silent prayer of thanks to the spirit and to the Mother for sending him and quickly left the cave.

Shaking off the memory of the vision, she again focused on the woman in front of her. She saw Marthona looking at her with concern in her eyes but the older woman knew the ways of One Who Serves. Zelandoni gave her a grateful smile; this time it reached her eyes.

"Yes, well, I'm here now and I'm starved, do you have any extra?" she asked, seeing Marthona was already up getting a platter. The older woman handed her the platter and Zelandoni whispered that she would talk to her later. Marthona nodded but wondered what she was afraid to mention in front of the others. She was terrified when she found out.

--

The horses settled into the migrating pattern of the huge grazers easily. Even though she had hunted them before, the sheer size of a full grown mammoth mesmerized Ayla. It was hard to think that a species as weak and small as they were could hunt the behemoths. As they followed the herd, she and Jondalar gave silent signals to each other and the rest of the hunters. They were simple signs, none of the Zelandonii caves had had a lot of time to learn the Clan language fluently, but they conveyed meaning well. The plan was simple, but dangerous. They had come up with it when they had finally spotted the large beasts yesterday.

Jondalar had scouted ahead on Racer, coming back to the group around noon with the news of a small herd heading gradually north. A warm wind from the south had kept the steppes closer to the glacier warmer than normal, so the mammoths were in no hurry to get home. He and Ayla related how the Mamutoi hunted the beasts but there were no blind canyons on the steppes, so they would have to come up with another way. While traveling toward the herd, they looked for a way to hunt them.

When Ayla spotted a large valley, one that reminded her of her valley far to the east, and noticed the sheer drop off on the north side, it gave her an idea. It was dangerous and might not work, but it was all they had. It would take a lot of skill and determination to turn a whole herd around and stampede them in the opposite direction, but she had a few factors in her favor. She had the wind and she had Whinny.

After catching the herd and skirting around them, they set up a line of people with pitchy torches well in front of where they grazed. When Ayla gave the signal, they would set the late summer grass on fire. The wind would blow the flames to the north, well away from where they wanted to go, and Mammoths feared nothing so much as prairie fires. With luck, it would cause the animals to turn and stampede south, back toward the valley they had safely grazed around. With Ayla and Jondalar on the horses and with the help of a few more smoky torches, they could keep them from turning east or west on their way. When they passed a certain point, more of the hunting party would be waiting with more torches to keep them on the right path, straight toward the steep drop-off on the north end of the sunken valley.

If every thing went right, the mammoths would stampede right over the edge in their hurry to escape the flames. The last of the hunting party would be waiting in the valley to finish off any that the fifty-foot plunge didn't kill, but well out of the way of falling behemoths. It was risky and she only hoped that Whinney could still keep up, her pregnancy might slow the mare down enough to ruin the plan, but Ayla would not let her hurt herself or her foal. If she couldn't do it, they would have to think of another way.

Everything was ready and everybody was in place. The time to turn the herd had come. Ayla and Jondalar gave the horses subtle signals and Whinny and Racer both started casually grazing their way to the far edges of the herd; Whinney and Ayla to the right, Racer and Jondalar to the left. They did not want to be still behind when the animals turned around. When the horses picked up the pace a little and came ahead of the herd on each side, Ayla gave the signal. The torches were quickly lit, with the help of the firestones, in a line that somewhat arched around the herd, but didn't completely circle them. The hunters that lit the fire would have to run to catch up with everyone else, but if everything went according to plan, it would all be over before they got there.  
The smell of smoke in the air turned the peacefully grazing herd into a trumpeting riot of fear. In confusion, the scared beasts tried to charge forward, only to have their way blocked by flames on three sides. Quickly they reversed their positions and headed straight south. Ayla and Jondalar both grabbed a lit torch from the other hunters and raced off after them, hoping to keep them stampeding with the smell of fire still close. Ayla pulled up on one side with Jondalar on the other waving the flames in the faces of any mammoth that looked like it was trying to veer off on either side. The valley was still a little distance ahead, but Whinny was starting to tire. Ayla slowed her pace a bit, trying to give her friend a rest but when a large she mammoth tried to veer off again, Whinny picked up the pace on her own. Ayla waved the torch in the female's face and she quickly re-joined the herd with a burst of speed of her own.

Thankfully, the valley was in sight, only a little ways to go. When the hunters waiting on this end felt the earth start to vibrate, they got their torches ready. If they lit them too soon, they would turn the herd again; the timing had to be perfect. When the first mammoth came trumpeting past, they lit the torches quickly and took off running, staying beside and behind the herd. Ayla and Jondalar dropped back and allowed the others to take their place, turning the horses to go around the valley to the west side where there was a gradual grade the horses could manage easily.

The hunters ran after the herd, afraid they would not be able to keep up but it mattered little. They were so close to the valley and the steep drop, the mammoths would not have time to turn back. By the time the lead mammoth saw the sudden drop it was too late. She tried to pull herself up short but her momentum carried her over the cliff and she plunged to her death, trumpeting her fear and confusion. The loud cry was suddenly cut short but many more took it's place as the rest of the herd followed, only one or two realizing the danger in time to avoid the drop. The hunters let them go, they would have plenty with the ones now on the valley floor.

The sight of mammoths falling out of the sky was something to behold for the hunters waiting in the bottom of the valley. When the last one came over the cliff and fell, Willomar started forward. He approached one female that was in her prime, the fall hadn't taken her life but had broken her back. She laid under the weight of another that had fallen, bellowing in pain. Willomar took his spear and quickly put the suffering beast out of her misery. Ric approached another suffering from three broken legs and ended her pain as well. Both men gave silent thanks to the Mother for the abundance she provided and the luck they had on the hunt.

When the rest of the hunters made it to the valley to join them, the mammoths piled together in death made more than a few shudder and look up the sheer walls of the cliff to the steppes above. Steeling themselves, they went to work, inserting an element of play into the grisly task. Most of the behemoths were accessible, but a few had to be moved to be cleaned. Ayla strapped the horses to the front and a team of men shoved and pushed from behind. The strength of the horses helped to accomplish the task, and it gave the Zelandonii an appreciation for the advantage she had gained by employing them. They borrowed their strength more than once that day, in the onerous chore of gutting and cleaning almost the entire small herd.

By nightfall, most of the work was done and the exhausted hunting party finally sat down to rest. There were lines of meat, cut to uniform strips and hung up to dry in the heat of the many little fires they had built, scattered around the valley floor. Ayla kept her sling busy when the smell of blood drew the many predators from the valley and the steppes. Most had learned to stay well out of her range, but occasionally one or two would brave the hard flung stones for a mouthful of meat. When the tired, happy and hungry hunters sat down, it was to platters full of tender mammoth and a few side dishes that Ayla had prepared from the bounty of the valley. They ate in silence, occasionally volunteering comment on one thing or another, but enjoying their dinner too much to make extensive conversation. When the meal was over and their bellies full, they discussed the lucky hunt. Never had they gotten so many at one time, with no one being hurt.

When someone tried to give Ayla the credit for the successful hunt she deferred, "The S'Armunai hunted horses by chasing them over a cliff. Seeing the valley with the steep drop only made me wonder if it could be done with mammoths; the credit for the hunt goes to all. I couldn't have done this by myself," she said, turning aside their compliments with a touch of embarrassment.

Most kept silent after that, but silently thought that the woman was much more powerful that she would lead them to believe. It didn't take long for the conversation to turn to Mikolan and Ayla again felt the familiar dread creep up her spine. She only half listened to the people gathered around the main fire as they talked about the leader and his plans of attack. It seemed most of them were convinced he wouldn't be back.

"He would never humiliate himself like that again!" Talan said, laughing.

"No way! Did you see his face when he fell down the slope?" Voctovan answered and the group broke up into gales of laughter.

Ayla shared a sober look with Willomar and Jondalar, but kept quite. She rose to go check on the meat again, though it was being watched carefully by some of the other members of the party. She walked a little distance from the rest of the people, finding a tree to sit against. She sat for a while letting her mind wander, but it never went far from the problem of Mikolan. She was scared. There was no telling when he would come again but she thought it would be soon. It made sense that he would attack when everyone had let their guard down and she worried about being so far from the cave. She started when she heard a branch crack behind her and turned to see who was coming. She saw Ric step out of the darkness with Folara on his arm. Neither saw her and she let them have their moment of privacy. After they had passed she started back, only run in to Dalanar.

"I was wondering where you went," he said, giving her a warm smile.

"I just went for a walk, I wanted to be alone for a while," she said, smiling in return, though her eyes still held a touch of worry.

"I've noticed that about you, you like to have time by yourself a lot, don't you?" he asked, a little puzzled.

"I spent many years alone in my valley and I dreamed of the day when I would be with people again. I would have thought I had enough of being alone then, but every once in while it helps me clear my head to go off by myself. It gives me time to think," she said, trying to explain.

He nodded his understanding. "You shouldn't worry so much Ayla, it can't be good for the baby." She looked at him, her eyes wide. How had he known? He gave her a gentle smile.

"I know you were out here worrying about Mikolan. Whatever happens, happens. There is nothing you can do about it and it's not your fault. That man has given Echozar no end of trouble since he came to live with my cave. He has to be stopped and if this is the only way, the so be it. We put ourselves in the Mother's hands and so far, I think she is pleased with us." he paused a moment then really looked at her, "Look, it took my son traveling for five years to find a woman he could love the way he loves you. He would never let anything hurt you or your baby and neither would I. You are good for him, I have never seen him so happy."

She shook her head, he didn't understand. "I'm not worried about myself, or my baby. I know Jondalar would never let Mikolan hurt me but look at those people over there Dalanar," she said, indicating the group still gathered by the fire, laughing. "They think it's over. They don't understand that's what he wants them to think. He will be back and the next time, it won't be so easy."

"I know, and I wish I could stay to help, but we have to get back before the snows start and our cave is quite a few days travel from the Ninth Cave. When he comes, and I know he will, I can only hope that you have some warning," he said, and again she felt cold dread touch her heart.

"Come on, let's not talk about this. We can do nothing to change it. Let's get back to the fire, the nights are starting to get cold. Besides, Jondalar is looking for you," he said, taking her arm and leading her back towards the son of his hearth.

--

They stayed a few days more to let the meat dry completely and to process the many huge hides. Each cave would get at least one of the mammoth furs and the fat and bones would be divided as well, along with the meat. It took a while to load all the meat into the pack frames and onto the travois the horses would haul but very little had to be left behind. The going would be slower on the way back but the weather seemed to be holding and as they progressed slowly southward, it seemed to get warmer. The hunters were in good spirits, despite the long days and Ayla tried to join in the friendly chatter but she could not dispel a growing sense of urgency. They needed to get home, fast.

The man watched the activities of the cave from his spot well hidden in the trees. They had become complacent, they went about their daily business totally unconcerned. Good. He would have laughed if it wouldn't have given him away, but he quickly sobered when the man stepped out of the cave again. His eyes narrowed in hatred, as the gaze of the mixed man passed over him, unseeing. He will pay, he thought to himself. He backed away with the silent stealth of a hunter. That was after all what he was. He walked back to his camp deep in the woods resigned to wait a little longer, tomorrow would be soon enough.

Ayla tossed and turned in her furs. Try as she might, sleep just would not come. The anxiety she felt had only increased while they traveled back towards the cave, but nobody would listen to her. They were convinced Mikolan was no longer a threat. They were still a good three or four days travel from the cave, camped near a small stream. Everybody had turned in early and were all fast asleep by now, everybody except her. She had dozed lightly at first, the past few nights of sleeplessness finally catching up with her but her dreams had been wrought with terrifying images. She couldn't remember anything clearly, just vague impressions imposed on her unconscious mind. It was enough to keep her awake.

She turned over once again, to see Jondalar lying next to her. He was on his back with one arm flung off to the side, his blond hair lay tousled on the furs and his mouth was slightly open, taking in the deep, even breaths of sound sleep. She didn't want to disturb him, but it was impossible to get comfortable. The deep-seated fear she felt was almost a physical pain, refusing to allow her rest. She got up quietly and made her way through the many sleeping forms to the remains of the evening fire. Building the fire back up only took a moment and she started some water to boil. Maybe if she made a cup of tea, it would relax her enough to finally go back to sleep.

Sitting in silence while the tea steeped, she let her mind roam. It went quickly back to the disjointed images of her earlier dreams. Try as she might, she could not find a pattern, but it gave her chills just thinking about them. She thought that maybe the meditation techniques Zelandoni had taught her would help her clear the images in her mind and let her see the fear. She poured herself a cup of the steaming brew, sipping the comforting heat slowly. She had mixed a few other herbs in with the fragrant leaves hoping to help herself relax, and she felt the effects quickly. As the soothing heat pervaded her mind, she closed her eyes and focused on the blackness behind her lids.

_She saw a flash of bright sunlight before she heard the scream. She looked around her and saw the entrance to the cave, she tried to move, but her feet would not budge. She watched as the loved ones left behind in the cave ran around her on all sides, screaming and crying in terror. She saw a man lying on the ground, unmoving. She tried to go to him, but again her legs would not move. She felt helpless, as she watched Marthona trying to revive the man on the ground. A child ran in front of her, she saw his grimy, tear streaked face as he ran toward a group of other children standing in a huddle of fear. She heard a low menacing growl and saw Wolf standing guard in front of the children. A man with a fur over his head was trying to get to the kids, but Wolf would not allow him to get any closer. The man waved a lit torch in the face of the angry animal; Wolf snapped at the flames, but refused to leave his post.__She looked to the mouth of the cave as another man stepped out, a satisfied smile on his face. Her eyes narrowed, it was Mikolan. He turned toward her and to her shock, saw her standing there. He laughed an evil laugh._

She looked around at the chaos around her, feeling more helpless than she had ever been.

"You're too late! You can't help your animal friend now," he said, still laughing as he pointed to the large rock above the mouth of the cave.

She looked up, and felt the blood drain from her face. No! It wasn't true! She felt a scream rise in her throat.

"Echozarrrr!"

"Ayla! Ayla, wake up!" She opened her eyes to a crowd of people looking down at her. Jondalar's eyes were full of concern, but it was nothing compared to the outright fear she saw in Dalanar's. He had heard her scream Echozar's name. Jondalar helped her sit up. She looked around her and saw she was still in front of the fire, but she had collapsed on the ground . She tried to open her mouth to speak, but all she heard was the chattering of her teeth.

"Someone bring her a fur, she's freezing!" Dalanar barked out orders.

"Back up, give her some space to breathe." He hunched in front of her as someone wrapped a warm fur around her shoulders.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" He watched her shudder and saw the fear in her eyes. She opened he mouth to speak again and only a squeak came out. She shook her head, letting her eyes fall to her hands in her lap.

"It's alright, take your time. Can you tell if it was a dream or a vision?" He asked gently.

"I.. I...I'm not sure. It was so real!" she said, finally able to find her voice. She shuddered again and looked into the older man's eyes.

"It was Mikolan! He attacked the cave while we were gone! There was screaming and some people were hurt. I couldn't move, I couldn't help them! He came out of the cave and saw me. Then he said...Oh Mother! Echozar!" She could not say more through the lump in her throat but her eyes squeezed out hot tears.

Jondalar handed her a cup of the now tepid tea she had made earlier. She accepted it gratefully, looking around at the concerned faces surrounding her. She tried to smile, but it was a watery ghost of her normal brightness. She had to say something, she was scaring them.

"I'm alright, really. Thank you. It was just a bad dream, I'll be fine, really, " she said, doing a little better with her second attempt at a smile. She saw the crowd start to disperse, but there was still a somber pall over the hunters. Jondalar helped her stand and he, Dalanar and Willomar escorted her back to her furs.

The three men were more than concerned. They had a little more experience with Ayla and her dreams, more than once she had been proven right. After settling her comfortably in her furs, they conversed quietly amongst themselves.

"I don't know if it was just a bad dream or a vision, but that woman is really scared," Willomar said, his eyes shifting back to the blond woman sitting quietly on her furs, seeming lost in her own world.

"I know, that's what worries me. I know Ayla, she doesn't scare easily. If she is frightened, there is good reason, but how do we convince the others that we need to hurry?" Jondalar ventured, his concern for the woman he loved showing in his expressive blue eyes.

Dalanar had sat quietly, not wanting to believe this could be more than a dream but if it was real, what had happened to Echozar? Though she tried to deny it, he knew the exotic, beautiful woman the son of his hearth had brought home with him was more powerful than she would admit. It was that certainty that made his heart pound with fear for the stranger he had taken in and grown to love like one of his own. He felt an ache grow in his heart for the big, gentle mixed man. He sent a silent prayer to the Mother. Please let Echozar be alright.

"We may not have to. Look around Jondalar. These people know Ayla too, not as well as you, but enough to know not to doubt her word and now their scared. It won't take much convincing to get them moving," he said, already moving away to talk to Ric and Folara. The young couple stood together, not sure what to do next but you could read the relief in their faces when they hurried to break camp. Jondalar and Willomar also moved through the hunters giving quiet instructions to make ready to leave as quickly as possible.

The hunters set a much faster pace than the one they had been using. You could see the urgency in their eyes as they traveled as quickly as possible with the heavy loads they carried. Ayla felt a tremendous relief at the quickened pace, she hadn't meant to scare them with her nightmare, but it seemed to inspire them to move faster and for that she was grateful. They traveled until the last of the daylight left the sky, then made camp quickly and went to bed right after dinner. There was no cheerful chatter that night, everybody laying awake in their furs. It was a long time before sleep found them but the rising sun saw them up and moving across the plains. One thought went through Ayla's mind like a mantra.  
I hope it's not too late, it can't be too late. Too late, too late...

--

The big man scanned the trees again, certain there was something wrong. His eyes had the acuity of his Clan heritage, but try as he might he could see nothing out of place. He could feel someone watching him, feel the hatred in the gaze and searched in vain for a sign of his presence. He had an overwhelming urge to scream at the people below to run, run and hide, but he kept silent. There was no reason to scare them unnecessarily and even he could not see any signs of danger. He thought he saw a slinking movement off to his left, but by the time he shifted his eyes in that direction it was gone. He decided to go down and have a closer look at the woods across the clearing. He got up to move and felt a searing pain in his back. His knees buckled and he collapsed, feeling a darkness overtaking his mind. The last sounds he heard before succumbing to the enveloping blackness was a woman's scream and the low menacing growl of a wolf...

--

The tired, anxious hunters quickened their pace when the land around them took on the familiar feel of home. Even the horses, exhausted from the heavy loads they carried, quickened their steps when their natural instincts told them home was near. Ayla wanted to drop everything and run the rest of the way, but she kept herself in check. Her anxiety had only grown stronger the closer they got to the cave and it was all she could do not to let her panic take over. When they finally rounded the curve that led to the entrance to the cave she could stand it no longer and, letting her back frame fall to the ground, she ran, pulling her medicine bag from her waist thong as she went.

She ran through the mouth of the cave and stopped long enough to let her eyes adjust to the dim interior. When she could see clearly again, she nearly collapsed at the sight before her. Everyone in the cave looked up at her anguished cry and she started toward the man lying on the furs at the central hearth on trembling legs. Her worst fears had been confirmed. She was too late.

Marthona saw the healer walk in and the relief in her eyes was tremendous. She got up and walked toward the woman, sending silent prayer's of thanks to the Mother on her way. When she got closer, she saw the anguish and guilt on the younger woman's face and heard her soft cries.

"I'm too late... Oh Doni! I'm too late!" Ayla said, tears streaming down her face as she tried to force her legs to move. Marthona looked back at the central hearth a little puzzled at the woman's words and saw what Ayla had seen. Her eyes widened as comprehension dawned.

"No, Ayla! Not yet, Echozar still lives, but he needs you. Come quickly child, he won't last much longer without your help."

Ayla looked at her through a pain filled haze and suddenly her words sank in. He is still alive! It was all she needed, she ran to the hearth barking orders as she went.

"Marthona, get all the large skins you can and get as much water boiling as possible, now, hurry! Larsolan, I need as many clean, unused skins as you can find. Jerika, the other hunters should be close, I need someone to go get Jondalar. Tell him to come quickly, I need his help," she said, bending down next to the injured man. If she hadn't been so focused on keeping him alive, she would have been sickened by the thick shaft of the spear sticking half way out of his back. His shirt had been cut away, and she looked at Zelandoni hovering near by.

"How long has he been like this?" She asked the other woman and noticed her pale, drawn face.

"Since yesterday afternoon. We found him above the cave, on the rocks." The woman answered, then broke down in tears.

"I'm so sorry Ayla! I tried to help him, but I have never seen this kind of injury before, I didn't know what to do! I have prayed to the Mother and begged her to allow you to return before she took him and it seems she has answered my prayers. I have called all the protective spirits I know to look over him until you could get here, but I just don't know enough about medicine."  
"You knew enough, he still lives. I only hope I'm not too late to help him. Where is Joplaya?" She asked. suddenly realizing the woman who was intended to mate this man was absent.

"I had to give her a strong sedative, she would not leave his side and she was frantic. She is resting at Marthona's hearth." Zelandoni explained. Ayla nodded, continuing her examination.

The man was laying on his stomach, a spear shaft sticking from his lower back a few inches to the left of his spine. She noticed again the size of the shaft; it was thin like one they used for the spear-thrower but the length was off. She realized it had to have gone all the way through the front. She looked at Zelandoni,"What happened to the rest of the spear? It had to have gone through him, but he lays on his stomach." She saw Zelandoni close her eyes, but she nodded. With a shudder she recounted what had happened.

"Joplaya found him after Mikolan's men finally left. She hadn't seen him during the attack and went to look for him. I heard her scream and went to see what had happened. He was laying on his side with the spear poking out both sides. I had some of the men carry him into the cave, thank Doni he was unconscious. I cut his shirt off, thinking that I would need to remove the spear, but I didn't want to pull the tip out of him, I was afraid it would do even more damage." Ayla nodded at this and Zelandoni continued,

"I didn't know what to do, I couldn't see pushing the rest of the shaft through him, but I had to treat the wounds. I had Joplaya find me the sharpest blade she could. I had to cut off the front of the spear. He had wakened some by then and I gave him some willow bark to kill the pain, but it was still too much, he passed out. I was glad he did too. I had to saw the spear in half, and it caused the wound to bleed again. After that, I was afraid to take it out, for fear he would lose too much blood, so I put a poultice on the front wound and left the spear where it was, but at least I could turn him on his stomach. I used the plants you told me fight the evil spirits of infection on both the front and the back wound around the shaft and it seems to have worked, until now. The wounds were red and hot when he woke earlier and he has a high fever. I tried the poultices again, but it hasn't worked like before. I have kept him drugged with datura, to ease his pain, but other than that..." She stopped, not able to finish the sentence. Ayla could read guilt in the holy woman's face.

"You did fine." Ayla told her, her eyes gentle. "He would not be alive if not for you. Now we have to get the spear out of him, I need Jondalar for that." Just as she said his name he hurried into the hearth, a little out of breath. He looked at the spear shaft and visibly blanched. He steeled himself and looked at Ayla.

"What can I do?" He asked, having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"I will need you to help me remove the shaft, but first I need my medicine rack, there are some things I need to have ready when the spear is removed." He nodded and left the hearth heading for their own. Marthona came in then, carrying a heavy skin of boiling hot water.

"I have three more boiling at other hearths, let me know when you need more," she said, and Ayla flashed her a grateful smile before focusing again on her patient. Taking a large bowl she dipped out some water and added dried marigold from her medicine bag. After adding a few more hot stones to bring it back to a boil, she put it aside, she would need it to wash out the wound. She though for a minute and got out the bag with iris roots to help rid his body of infection, dipping out another small amount of water she added the dried roots and she set it aside as well, she would add some hollyhock and wormwood to make a poultice when Jondalar brought the rest of her medicines. She also started some more datura, removing the spear would be painful at best, she wanted him sound asleep. Near the bowls she set her small bag of dried alfalfa leaves crushed to a powder, they would help the blood to clot after she cleaned the wound.

Jondalar returned with her rack of dried roots and herbs and she selected the few she though she would need that she didn't carry with her. After adding the hollyhock and wormwood to the iris roots, she crushed them in to a thick paste, ready to lay directly over his wounds when she needed it. She pulled a small tube from her medicine bag. It was a hollow leg bone of a bird and she used it now to hold a small thread-puller. It was her own addition to the healing herbs she had always carried with her, after last time of not being able to find it she wanted it readily at hand. She found a dried stick of sinew and pounded it into the thin threads she would need, setting them aside to soften in yet another bowl of hot water. She looked around and took a deep breath. She had everything she needed, now it was time. Closing her eyes, she sent a silent plea to the cave lion and the Great Mother for help and moved to the injured man's side.

"Jondalar, first I need you to help me roll him over on to his side, gently. I need to have something under him to absorb the blood after I pull the spear out," she said, and the big blond man moved to Echozar's other side. She grabbed a soft, absorbent skin from the pile that Larsolan had set there for her. She nodded and together she and Jondalar carefully rolled Echozar to his side. He moaned in his sleep and Ayla looked to Zelandoni.

"When was the last time you gave him the datura?" She asked, not wanting to overdose the man.

"Not long before you got here, it should be well in effect by now," the holy woman answered. Ayla nodded, it would have to do, she couldn't give him more this soon. She only hoped it was strong enough to keep him asleep while she worked. She looked at the wound on the front side and noticed the shaft was not poking through now. She had to know how far inside it was and reached her finger inside the wound to feel for the end of the shaft. It was right below the surface, stopping most of the blood from seeping out. She placed the skin over the wound and they lowered him back onto his stomach. She would have to work fast if she didn't want him to lose too much blood.

"Alright, now I need you to hold him Jondalar, don't let him move. If he jerks, he could puncture an organ with the end of the shaft. I don't know what kind of damage it has already done inside and I don't want to make it worse. Put as much pressure on him as you can, even in his sleep this will be extremely painful," she told him, letting him know with her eyes how serious this was. He gulped audibly, then nodded. Placing one hand on Echozar's shoulder and the other on his hip, he bore down with as much strength as he dared. He looked at Ayla and nodded his readiness, then closed his eyes.

Ayla put both hands around the shaft close to the skin. Getting a good grip, she took another deep breath and yanked hard, pulling the shaft straight up and out. Echozar screamed in his drug-induced sleep, then quieted once again. Immediately blood poured from the wound, and Ayla moved quickly to her bowls. She grabbed the marigold infusion and another skin, and quickly washed the wound thoroughly. Sprinkling the dried alfalfa root directly into the wound, she watched the blood start to clot immediately. She inspected the wound looking for signs of internal damage.

She saw torn muscle and a tiny tear on the outer layer of his large intestines, luckily it had not punctured all the way though but miraculously that was all, at least on this side. She got the thread-puller and the sinew and stitched the tear in his intestines as best she could, then added few more to repair the muscle. There was, however, no skin to stitch together on the outside, just a large hole. She sprinkled more alfalfa root into the wound then applied the poultice directly over the gaping hole. Laying a skin over his back, she then turned him over, being sure to keep the poultice in place as he rolled.

A large pool of blood had formed under the man and she felt fear shoot through her. She had to work faster. She noticed Zelandoni sitting , hands resting on her knees, eyes closed, chanting. She sent a fleeting prayer of gratitude for her help and returned to the problem at hand. Again she washed the wound thoroughly and sprinkled the blood clotting root liberally in to the wound. She inspected again for internal damage, expecting to find more, but again she saw nothing. Somehow, the spear point had slid between the intestines, causing only the one small tear. Shaking her head in wonder, she performed the same ministrations to this side, and repaired the muscle. On this side at least, she could stitch the wound closed, then she covered it with the warm poultice. Wrapping the hide she had laid under him tightly around his abdomen, she sat back, shaking.

Looking up, she saw Jondalar, Marthona, and Zelandoni watching her. She was tired, but hopeful. Looking back down at the sleeping man, she could only marvel at his luck. It could have been much worse. He groaned lightly in his sleep then was quite. She looked back to the people gathered around and dared a small smile.

"He's a very lucky man. I expected that spear to have torn him up inside, but it didn't. Somehow, it managed to go between his intestines, only putting a small tear in them and it tore some muscle. If we caught the infection in time and I can keep him from losing anymore blood, I think he will live," she told them and saw a glimmer of tears in Marthona's eyes. The older woman left to tell the rest of the cave how he was doing.

Jondalar came to her side, and helped her to stand. Until she did, she had no idea how tired she was. When she tried to stand on her own, her knees buckled. Jondalar grabbed her in time to keep her from falling, then helped her over to a bed of furs to sit more comfortably. Zelandoni brought her a cup of tea, and she smiled up at the woman. The holy woman had tears streaming down her face and Ayla's concern for her mounted. "I really do think he will make it Zelandoni, I wouldn't say so other wise. He was very lucky," she said, trying to offer the older woman some comfort. Zelandoni just shook her head.

"I only wish the others had been so lucky," she said quietly. Ayla stared at her.

"What others?" Jondalar said, cold fear gripping his heart. Zelandoni's head snapped up quickly and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh Doni! You don't know, do you?" She asked, and a new freshet of tears started down her face.

"Echozar was not Mikolan's only victim, we lost three others to his attack," she stated sadly.

"The man, Larek, from the seventh cave, and another, Wyain from the twelfth," she said, then stopped.

"Who was the third?" Ayla asked, her muscles tensing, fighting the truth she could see in the holy woman's eyes. Zelandoni looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Ayla, he gave his life to protect them...," she said, unable to cause this woman any more pain. Jondalar looked at the older woman and suddenly a flash of the dream Ayla had told them about went through his mind. His forehead knotted in pain and he looked down at the woman he loved as understanding bloomed in his mind. No...

Ayla felt a great rending sadness fill her heart, she shook her head, tears filling her eyes. She looked to Jondalar, pleading with her eyes for him to tell her it wasn't true. He knelt beside her, taking her in her arms. She shook with uncontrollable sobs.

"No! No, please not Wolf..."

--

Latie hugged Roshario fiercely, she was going to miss her so much. The older woman had tears in her eyes when they finally released each other.

"You take care of yourselves. You will always have a home here, if you ever decide to return," Roshario said when she turned to give Durc a farewell hug as well.

The young man embraced her tightly, his Clan eyes dry though he too felt the pain of leaving. He was going to miss these kind, loving people almost as much as he already missed his Clan and the Mamutoi. They had stayed with them for half the moon's cycle and already they felt like family. It had taken Dolando a little longer to warm up to him, but he seemed to have gotten past his initial reserve.

Durc could see the man's inner struggle to accept him and it had been a battle hard fought and won. The young man got the distinct feeling it had something to do with his Clan background and the fact that he was mixed. After Durc's rather shocking announcement that he was Ayla's son, the leader of the Shamudoi half of the Sharamudoi had engaged in a bitter inner struggle with his lifelong beliefs. Getting to know the young man who claimed to be the son of the woman who had come into his life and encouraged a new way of thinking, had caused the seeds of doubt she had planted to grow into full-fledged new belief. He had started trading talks with the Clan based on her novel way of thinking, but her son convinced him of their humanity.

Now, standing on the platform above the river, saying their goodbyes, Dolando came to realize how much he had come to care for the unusual young man and his mate. He would never think of the Clan as animals again, not even to himself. He watched the tearful goodbye between the couple and his mate, the rest of the two halves of the Sharamudoi standing witness as well, and knew he would never see them again. He would miss them both.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay with you," Durc said, then turned to Dolando. "I know my being here was not easy for you at first," Durc said to him and saw the man's shocked expression. Dolando felt his face turn red. He had not known that his struggle was so apparent.

"But," Durc continued, "I want to thank you for accepting me anyway. I have spent the last few moons learning a whole new way of life and it was not always easy. It can not be any easier to be faced with a truth different from a lifetime of beliefs. I am aware of the pre-conceived notions concerning people such as I but you looked past those ideas and got to know who I was as a person, for that I will never forget you and always be grateful."

Dolando stared at Durc for a moment and the rest of the cave held their breaths. Such inner turmoil was not usually discussed in public. Even Latie did not know what to expect from such a forthright statement and the Mamutoi were much more forward than these people. It had been a heartfelt statement from Durc, but such openness was not always well received. She breathed a sigh of relief when the older man grabbed him in a tight embrace. She smiled at the discomfort such displays of emotion between men always caused Durc; it worked both ways.

"I should be the one thanking you. In my heart I knew your mother was right, but you forced me to see it in a way I had never understood. You are no less human than I am and I wonder why it is so hard for everyone to accept the fact that different doesn't mean other than. You saved my trades with the Clan by smoothing over serious misunderstandings and even helped to set up the guidelines at the second meeting. It is I who should be grateful, and I am. You will always be welcome at our cave, should you ever decide to travel back this way," Dolando said, releasing him. Durc, still a little uncomfortable with such open displays of affection, smiled anyway.

He was getting used to the strange ways of the Others, sometimes finding himself more comfortable among the Others than he had ever been with the Clan. The smiles he at first found so threatening, now came to his face almost as naturally as they did Latie's. The closeness between these people still made him a tad uneasy but the Clan had been close too, just in a different way. It was not so hard to become accustomed to it. He would love to be able to stay and learn more about this fascinating cave and their co-families, like how they make the huge water-birds and how they hunt the big sturgeon, but he felt a pressing need to go. Yesterday morning, he had awoken with an overwhelming need to leave and quickly. There was trouble with his mother.

He had awakened Latie and explained the feeling that there was a problem and they had to hurry. She was disappointed, but she understood the need to reach the Zelandonii as soon a s possible. She had been awakened in the night by her mate's thrashing in his sleep and knew at the onset of the dream, that they would be leaving soon. She had stopped questioning Durc's dreams. Even if he didn't remember them, he always came away from them with a sense of urgency and so far, he had never been wrong. It was a little scary, but when she considered who his mother was, she realized she should have expected it.

Latie looked over to her mate, then glanced around at the people who stood around them, wishing them well. It was a painful reminder of when they left home. She loved Durc with all of her heart and she would follow him wherever he lead, but it saddened her to leave her new found friends so soon. She smiled at Tholie and Shamio, who peeked from behind her mother's leg every now and again to smile shyly at her. The five-year-old girl had visited with them often during their stay and her sudden shyness was endearing. She bent down and gave the girl a tight squeeze then stood and embraced her mother.

"I'm going to miss you the most, I think. If you ever so back to visit the Mamutoi, tell my family I love them for me will you?" She said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I will, and when you see Ayla and Jondalar, say hello for me. It's so good to have met you and to have met Ayla's son," Tholie answered, shooting a glance in Durc's direction. "He is going to be just as special as his mother, I can tell."

"Yes, I think so too," Latie said, as she felt a well-muscled arm wrap around her waist. She turned and smiled into her mate's eyes.

"Are you about ready?" he asked. She nodded, but he could see the tears in her eyes. They moved to mount the horses and heard a muffled shout. Durc turned back and saw Darvalo moving through the crowd, a large back frame over his shoulder.

"Durc! Wait for me!" he shouted again, hauling the heavy load the rest of the way onto his back. He settled the pack onto his shoulders just as he reached the younger man.

"If you'll have me, I would like to come with you," he said, hearing a small gasp come from the assembled group. " I have already discussed it with Roshario and Dolando and they gave me their blessing, but only if you would allow it."

Durc stood staring at the man, trying to decide if he was ready for all that the journey would entail. He felt a strange sensation form in the pit of his stomach and a familiar heat in the center of his chest and looked at the young man with new interest. He shook his head, if it was what they wanted, who was he to say no?

"It is a long and dangerous journey and I can't promise you a happy outcome, but if you would join us, I would be grateful," he said, and turned to help Latie onto Lightning's back.

Darvalo let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Durc had taken so long to answer, he was sure he was going to say no. He turned away from the couple to say his goodbyes to the people of his cave. He left a message with Roshario to pass on to his mother the next time she visited and hugged his friends and family good bye. He was sad to leave them, but the excitement of the journey would not allow is spirits to be low for long. His natural, youthful exuberance came to the fore and he returned to join the young travelers quickly.

Durc mounted Midnight and signaled that he was ready. With a few last waves and encouraging words the travelers started down the path around the cliff and into the trees. Durc was relieved that they were on their way. He really liked the Sharamudoi and would miss them, but they had already stayed too long. He had kept the reasons for their abrupt departure mainly to himself. He could not get past the feeling that something was not right with his mother. He had awakened the other morning with such a feeling of anguish and fear that he, for a moment, could not catch his own breath. Trying to explain something like that was a little difficult, so he had kept quiet. Now, finally moving again, he felt a heavy pressure lift from his chest and could finally, for the first time in days, take a deep breath.

The threesome traveled well into the evening, only making camp when they came to a clearing in the trees. Durc was finding, after only one day, that the addition of another companion had benefits and drawbacks. While Durc was glad they had another strong arm for hunting, he was frustrated when he realized how little distance they had covered that day. By adding a traveler on foot, they had lost a lot of the speed given them by the horses. He shrugged, there was nothing to be done about it now, the spirits had made their decision.

After setting up a quick camp, they all headed out in different directions in search of tonight's dinner. Latie searched the ground for fresh vegetables and greens, while keeping an eye out for tracks that would lead to meat. She collected wild carrots, wild onions, a few groundnuts and some fresh clover for greens. She bent over to grab another handful of the clover when she noticed what looked like a fresh print in dirt. When she looked closer, her eyes opened wide and she started back to the camp at a dead run. She heard the scream long before she reached the clearing. Durc, too, heard the scream just as he let loose his spear. He was aiming at a roe deer hiding between the trees. The deer also heard the scream and tried to leap away, but the spear had already found its mark. Durc turned to run as well, but he was closer than Latie had been and they both reached the camp at the same time.

It only took a second to assess the situation and Durc leaped into action. He shouted a curt command and stood directly in front of the terrified young man. Darvalo's eyes opened even wider when he saw this and then he squeezed them shut quickly. He did not want to see his own death or the death of his new friend. When he realized that he was not dead and everything had fallen silent, he opened his eyes once again. The sight before him rendered speechless. He tried to speak, but the only sound he made was a high pitched squeal. Latie laughed and Durc turned to look at the young man. He saw the lingering terror and absolute shock and tried to hide his own smile.

"I'm so sorry, we should have warned you. Darvalo, meet Baby."


	21. Chapter 21

The next few weeks sped by quickly and despite the new addition to their group being with out a horse, they managed to cover a great distance. Durc and Latie often rode double on Midnight to allow Darvalo to ride for a while, it was then that they traveled the fastest. They young man was more than proving his worth on their trip however. Not only was he an excellent hunter, with the added benefit of knowing this terrain well, he had followed Jondalar's teachings and taken up the flint craft. He was more than good and came close to equaling Jondalar's skill. Only a few more years of experience separated student from teacher. He provided his skill willingly for the benefit of the travelers and it only helped their cause to have such a craftsman among them.

Darvalo took his new responsibilities seriously and tried to help whenever he could. He was afraid he would become more of a liability than a help to his new friends. He knew he was slowing them down and he felt somewhat guilty about this. Durc seemed in a constant hurry and this perplexed him for sometime until Latie explained the true purpose for their journey to find his mother. She told him about the beginning of Durc's journey to the Mamutoi, starting with the dreams and going from there. After filling him in on what had happened since, Darvalo was in awe over his new friends. It took a strong spirit and a lot of bravery to start off on a journey to face the unknown on the direction of dreams alone. He was coming to see Durc more in the terms of which he viewed Ayla and was developing a small case of hero worship.

Durc was a man in his world, but hardly more than a child by Darvalo's standards. Though his powerful body proudly bespoke his manhood, it had taken Darvalo some time to see him as such. He had finally grasped one of the huge differences between the Clan and his own people. Durc was a man and had been so for a few years now, though he was early for it, even by the Clan's standards. It was something to watch him. He was quiet, respectful and supremely confident in his own ability to survive. With the ancient survival skills imbued to him by his Clan heritage and the intuitive abilities garnered by his mother's people, he was more than readily equipped to survive in this harsh, cold, glacial world. Darvalo was impressed and knew he could learn a thing or two from him.

He looked around the terrain from his higher perspective, still relishing the feeling of riding on a horse's back. It was new for him, though he remembered Ayla and Jondalar had both ridden horses, he had never thought to do it himself. He glanced over to the right and saw Baby loping along slightly ahead of the rest of them. The shock of that first confrontation had finally worn off, but he was still in awe of him. How could humans tame such a fierce predator? It had taken him a few days to lose his nervousness around the animal but watching him with Durc and Latie, he could see how gentle he was. Even when he first saw the lion, it was almost as if Baby expected him to be there. It had still scared him to death to see a lion sitting in the middle of their camp. He had screamed when the massive creature started toward him, letting out a low growl but thinking back he realized the animal had not been threatening him. After seeing him respond to Durc and Latie the same way, he understood it had been more of a greeting, though Darvalo had no idea how the lion understood he was part of the group now.

After that, Baby had given him a few days to get used to him, then had made a second attempt at friendship. Darvalo was a little better prepared this time, but he still had trouble getting over his nervousness around the huge beast. He had come up to him slowly, somehow making sure Darvalo knew he was there. He watched as the lion approached him, still more than a little scared of the creature but when Baby rubbed his massive head against his legs and licked his hand, a great part of that fear dissipated. He was in awe of the beautiful, majestic animal and it had taken him a second to respond in kind. Tentatively reaching out his hand, he felt the softness of his fur and was soon patting and scratching him just like he had seen Latie and Durc do.

Now, watching him, he felt a warmth for the animal he had never expected. With the addition of the lion to the group, there wasn't much to fear from other predators. Latie had told him of her experience with the hyenas and how Baby had saved her life. He shook his head in amazement, thinking of Ayla, and the courage it must have taken to raise him in the first place. Baby suddenly raised his head to look at him and Darvalo got the distinct impression the lion knew his thoughts. He shuddered, he knew that lions in general were smart creatures but Baby had an otherworldly intelligence. He had a feeling that the spirits were guiding his path just as much as they did Ayla's and Durc's and maybe even his own.

They rode at a slower pace, trying to give the horses a rest. Latie and Durc were riding double on Midnight with Darvalo on Lightning. Baby had decided to go exploring and none of them had seen him all day. The lighthearted banter of this morning had given way to a comfortable silence as they all occupied themselves with their own thoughts. Latie leaned back into her mates arms, letting the sway of the horses gate relax her. She felt Durc wrap his arm around her stomach and relaxed even more. She always felt so safe with him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she loved the feeling of being in Durc's arms. His touch and his scent surrounded her and her thoughts drifted to later, when they could be alone in their furs. With her head leaned back against his shoulder, Durc looked down at her peaceful face and caught the barest glimmer of a smile. He wondered what she was thinking and had to resist the urge to ask. When she opened her eyes and caught him looking at her, there was no need. Her deep brown eyes held her inner thoughts and she felt his immediate response. He kissed her then and felt the passion running rampant just below the surface, held tightly in check. He reluctantly lifted his head, wishing they could stop early just this once.

Latie could see the regret in his eyes and knew how he felt. She focused her gaze ahead,and gasp at what she saw. They had been traveling through the last of the wooded foothills of the mountain range and now she could see the plains stretched out before them at the bottom of this last big hill. Spread out in a beautiful vista before them were acres upon acres of tall standing grass with huge herds of various animals grazing upon them. In the distance she could see the sparkling water of the Great Mother River winding its way through the grass and beyond that the white tips of yet another range of mountains still far away. She pointed them out to Durc and he only nodded, knowing what to expect from his visions, though the sight was magnificent to say the least. He felt a little relieved to finally be out of the trees, he liked knowing what was up ahead and the thick forest was somewhat eerie.

"Hey Darvalo, what do you think of getting some fresh meat for tonight's dinner?" Durc asked. Darvalo looked up, coming out of his reverie with a start.

"Ummm, sounds good to me, what did you have in mind?" he asked, and then fell silent when Durc pointed ahead to the fields filled with herds of grazers. He was just as impressed with the vision in front of him and silently nodded his agreement.

"Why don't we get moving and see if we can't get one of those bison or aurochs before sundown?" Latie said, giving Midnight a slight signal to move faster.

"Well, let's go then," Darvalo said and signaled Lightning to a faster pace as well.

They reached the bottom of the foothill well before midday and kept going a little longer, looking for a stream or river before stopping to make camp for the night. It was worth stopping a little early for such a good chance to hunt a large animal. They made their plans quickly, then proceeded to set up the camp with everything they thought they might need to aid in the hunt. They set out all their tools and weapons then made meat-drying racks, with the hope that they would be successful. Latie retrieved all of the dead wood they had collected on their way out of the woods , expecting to need it for the hot smoky fires necessary to dry the meat. She set up several fireplaces with the dead wood and kindling, so they would be ready when they returned.

When all was ready they took their weapons and headed toward where they had last seen the herds. When they got close they stopped and let the horses graze, taking them with them wherever they may roam. The horses settled into the grazing pattern easily and the hunters watched the herds pass in amazement. There were so many different types of animals moving across the vast lands, that many of the herds were intermixed with each other. The bison traveled with the aurochs, and there was one huge herd of all different kinds of deer. The hunters had never seen so many animals all at once.

"Why are they all moving together?" Latie asked, unable to take her eyes away from the countless numbers of ungulates.

"I don't know, I have never seen anything like it," Durc answered, he too was confused by the mixing of the herds. "Darvalo, have you ever seen anything like this?" Durc asked the other man. Darvalo's head was turned to the north but he turned his attention back to them at Durc's question.

"No, not like this, but I think I may know why they are all together. Look," he answered, pointing to the north. Durc and Latie turned to see what he was looking at and both saw it at the same time. Far off in the distance thick black clouds filled the sky, one tumbling over the other in their hurry to fill the vast blue emptiness above.

"Is that a storm?" Latie asked in wonder.

"That's no storm Latie, those clouds are from a fire, a big one. " Darvalo answered. "I think if we are going to get an animal we better hurry and then get going. It's still pretty far away, but I don't know what direction it's traveling or how fast. Right now the wind is coming from the south, but I don't think it started that way or all the animals would be moving north. It could switch back anytime and we need to be well out of the way."

They moved quickly, not much thought was needed to plan for a hunt, all they would really have to do is cast their spears right into the thick of the passing herds. They encouraged Midnight and Lightning to move closer, Durc and Latie making simple Clan signs so that Darvalo would understand. When they got close enough, within spear-thrower range but still far enough away to avoid being trampled by a stampede, they all sighted on the same animal. They decided to try for a aurochs instead of the much bigger bison. They did not need that much meat or have time to dry as much.

With the stealth of trained hunters, they silently loaded their spear throwers and quickly took aim. On Durc's command they all let fly with their spears, aiming for a fat heifer on the outskirts of the herd.

Latie's aim was a little off, and she hit the cow in the flank, turning her momentarily to the side. It allowed Durc a perfect shot and he hurled his spear as hard as he could directly at her chest. Darvalo's spear bit deep into her ribs a moment later and the cow fell dead where she stood. Fearing a stampede from the sudden smell of death, they backed away from the massive herd. The death of one cow among so many however, seemed to have little or no affect at all. They were on the move, in fear of a far greater danger than the small two-legged creatures in their midst. The herd moved on, no faster than they had before, nor did they stop or slow for the one of their own that had fallen.

The small group of hunters waited for what seemed like forever for the last of the herds to pass, then moved in to start the tedious process of butchering the heifer. Working together they took much less time. Latie slit the throat to allow the animal to bleed, then made the first slit from anus to throat. Durc and Darvalo stepped in to help her strip the cow of her skin, then started cutting the animal into manageable pieces to haul back to the camp. Latie rolled the hide and set it aside then, using the water she carried with her, rinsed the internal organs the best she could with no stream near. She rolled them up into the hide to keep them from drying out and moved to set up the travois for the horses. When she finished, the men had a good pile of meat stacked up and she started moving it onto the travois. By the time it was full, most of the meat was used, with only a few scraps and undesirable portions left over.

Casting a worried glance to the northern sky, Latie hurried the men along in their task. She had the horses loaded and ready to go by the time they had managed to clean up a little. Leaving the scraps to the scavengers, they headed back to their small camp quickly.

Row after row of thin, evenly cut strips of meat hung all around the camp, with little fires surrounding them to keep away predators and help them dry. The exhausted threesome sunk gratefully to their seats around the main fire to eat and rest. Latie handed out platters of food and the only sound was the pleasurable grunts of the hungry men. When they finished their meal, Latie broached the subject they had all been avoiding.

"Is it moving our way?" she asked, her voice breaking the somewhat strained silence. Darvalo cast a concerned gaze to the sky, but it was too dark to see the ominous black clouds now.

"I don't know, but we should be able to tell by early morning," he said, trying to keep his very real fear at bay. Grass fires were a dangerous threat to the few people that inhabited that sparsely populated earth and the only way to survive them was to stay out of their path. The animal life on those desolate plains far outnumbered the humans, but the Mother had her own methods of thinning the herds.

"I think we should turn in early and get up and on the move as early as possible," Durc said, moving to grab their sleeping roll.

"Do we need to keep watch for predators?" Darvalo asked as he unrolled his own bedroll.

'No, I don't think so, the only predator that could get close without Midnight and Lightning alerting us would be Baby and if he shows up, then none other would dare. I will leave out a haunch of meat for him though, just in case he does decide to come back in the middle of the night. I don't want him messing around with the strung meat," Latie said, as she moved to get a large roast she had left out for just this purpose. After all, the lion had to eat too.

They all settled into their furs and Durc wrapped his arm around Latie. It was nice just to be able to hold her close. She turned her head to kiss him and the suppressed passion from earlier quickly resurfaced. They lost themselves in each other, letting the concerns of their everyday life float away in a moment of pure bliss. When both were spent, they curled up together, sharing each others warmth and drifted off to sleep.

--

_Durc peered through the thick smoke, his burning eyes trying to see. He breathed in and choked on the black air swirling around him. Why as he here? He knew he was in a dream, but what were the spirits trying to show him? Coughing and gagging, still trying to breath, waited for someone or something to appear. He couldn't see and the thick, smoke-filled air was smothering him. He felt lightheaded suddenly and fell to his knees. The air was a little better here, but not by much._

"What??" he croaked, his voice thick as his throat filled with soot. "What do you want from me? Help me, please." He coughed and sputtered as the vicious air sucked all the oxygen from his lungs. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and his eyes burned as he tried to look into the smoke for a sign of what the spirits wanted of him. He saw nothing and the last of his air was gone. He felt the dizzying blackness start to overtake him and he collapsed on the unseen ground. Just before he passed out, he felt a wet, warm tongue lick his hand.

Dragging one more searing breath into his already blackened lungs, he looked up through squinted, watery eyes and met the yellow-gold gaze of a wolf. The animal licked his hand again, then gently took it in his teeth and pulled. Durc stood, breathing with shallow rasping breaths and felt the pull on his hand again. He tried to see though the blackness, but all he could make out was a vague outline of the largest wolf he had ever seen. The animal took a few steps and looked back at him, piercing him with his glowing yellow eyes. Taking a few agonizingly slow steps, Durc followed. The wolf turned back and grabbed his hand again, pulling more insistently. He let go and took off into the blackness. Durc tried to move more quickly but his chest hurt and his eyes could barely focus. Trying to see where the wolf went he again saw only a fleeting image before the animal took off again.

"Wait! Wait, I'm coming, I will follow you! Wait, please, I must follow you! I must follow the wolf..."

Durc woke with a start, still coughing and gagging on the smoke filled air from his dream.

"Durc, are you alright? What's wrong, are you sick?" Latie asked turning over, suddenly awake. "Durc, what's wrong?" she asked again, when he didn't respond.

Durc dragged the clean, fresh air into his lungs, still feeling the ache in his chest and the rawness of his throat. This had been more than just a dream. He coughed again and tried to find his voice.

"We..," he started in a gruff voice and gagged, spitting out soot blackened mucus. "We have to follow the wolf!" He finally managed.

"What?" Latie asked, shaking her head in confusion. "What wolf? Durc, what are you talking about?"

"In my dream! We have to go and we have to follow the wolf!"

"Come on! We have to go, the fire is coming this way!" Durc said, leaping up from the furs. He grabbed a back frame and started stuffing their belongings into it. He was frantic, his big brown eyes bulging, talking to himself in hurried whispers. Latie sat on the furs watching her mate, concern etched on her face. She had never seen Durc lose control like this. It must have been some dream, she thought to herself. She looked over and saw Darvalo watching her, the puzzlement in his eyes easy to read. He opened his mouth to say something and she held up her hand to silence him before he uttered a single syllable.

She got up and walked over to where Durc was trying to tie a very untidy load to Midnight's back. She could hear him still muttering to himself.

"Have to leave...have to get out ...follow the wolf...find the wolf and follow it... fire...follow the wolf..." She put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped, when he turned around she could see the panic in his eyes and realized he was still living the terror of his vision.

"Durc! What wolf? Come on Durc, tell me about your dream, what wolf are you talking about?" she asked, the tone of her voice firm and commanding. She watched as his eyes focused slowly on her face and she could see the recognition in them almost immediately. She didn't know if it was her face or her voice, but she saw his shoulders visibly relax and he calmed down instantly. He looked at the pack in his hands as if he didn't know how it got there and looked back to her face slightly confused. She had his full attention now, so she asked again.

"Tell me about your vision, what wolf did you see?" she asked, speaking softly, trying not to spook him again. She took his hand and led him back to the fire and made him sit. While he talked she made him a cup of hot tea and listened .

"There was so much smoke, I couldn't breathe. It was so thick and black I couldn't see. I knew it was a dream and I waited for the spirits to show me what they wanted me to see, but nothing happened. The smoke just got thicker and blacker and I was suffocating. I think I was dying. Still nothing came, my eyes burned and my chest hurt and when I could not draw another breath, I think I passed out, or started to anyway. I felt something wet on my hand and I looked up. All I could really see was his eyes and vague outline of his body." He stopped long enough to accept the cup of tea from Latie and sipped the hot drink gratefully.

"He was huge! It was the biggest wolf I had ever seen, but he helped me. He licked my hand then took it in his teeth and pulled. He wanted me to follow him, I tried, but I couldn't keep up, it was so hard to breathe. He waited for me and when I saw him, he ran away again. I knew I had to follow him if I wanted to live... That's when I woke up. Latie it was so real, it was much more than just a dream. My chest still hurts and my eye are still burning. I feel like I swallowed a live flame. It was too real to be just a dream. We have to get out of here, I think the spirits were trying to tell us to leave this place." Durc finished, still reeling a bit from the intensity of it all. He looked at Latie's face and saw her eyes were huge and she was shaking.

"Tell me again what this wolf looked like, what he did," she said, looking over at the soot blackened phlem on the ground that Durc had coughed up upon waking and hoping against hope that it would be a different wolf. Darvalo was watching them still a little perplexed at Durc's panic and even more so at Latie's question. Then it dawned on him why she was suddenly so concerned about the wolf and his eyes grew huge. No, it couldn't be...

"Well, he looked like a normal wolf, his coloring was a little lighter than the wolves I have seen around the Clan's cave, but he was still gray and black. It was his eyes, he had these yellow-gold eyes and he was the biggest wolf I have ever seen. He seemed gentle, almost like Baby. He tried to help me, he licked my hand then pulled on it, trying to get me to come with him... that's all I remember about it, just that he wanted me to come with him," he said, not understanding her sudden anxiety.

Latie eyes were unfocused as images of the past ran through her mind. She saw Ayla pull a small ball of fur from the inside of her tunic, and set it on the floor. She remembered her own delight at seeing the small, fuzzy puppy for the first time. She saw the playful animal, swimming in the river with the children when he was older and remembered the protective watch he always kept on them. Then she thought of Rydag and the unique bond that the wolf and the boy shared and felt the tears come to her eyes. It had to be him, there was no other explanation.

"Wolf," she said sadly and the tears came. Durc was confused, he had already told her it was a wolf.

"Yes, it was a wolf, I told you that. Why are you crying?" he asked, and looked to Darvalo for an answer. He too seemed to be saddened and only shook his head.

"No Durc, that was not a wolf, that was Wolf. Your mother found a wolf cub and raised him like a son, like she did Baby. His name was Wolf. It had to be him, it sounds just like him," she answered, knowing that if Durc saw Wolf in the spirit world, that he was probably gone.

"Yes, I remember Mamut telling me she had raised a wolf, but how do you know that it's the same one?"

"Because I know Wolf. He was kind and gentle and he was huge too. If it is the same one, he is probably dead and watching out for you from the spirit world."

"Well, I dreamed of Baby, and he's not from the spirit world, he's alive. Maybe this is the same thing.

Latie shook her head. "No, Wolf would never leave Ayla like Baby did, never. He loves her too much. If he is not with her, it's because he is not able to be with her."

"Well if I can travel the spirit world and not be dead and my mother can too, then why not Wolf? Baby came to me in my dreams and he is not dead. Maybe it is the same thing. I'm sorry, but all I know is that we have to leave. Morning should be here shortly and we need to be ready at first light."

She nodded her head slowly, silently agreeing. She looked about and noticed the lines of meat strung about the camp. "What about the meat? What will we do with it?" she asked. "It's not dry enough to keep without rotting." She didn't want to leave any life sustaining provisions behind.

"I don't think we can stay long enough to let it finish drying, We will have to leave it." He was clearly disappointed as well, that was a lot of wasted time, effort and food.

They packed quickly, trying to thin down the load as much as possible, to make traveling faster. The plan was to head straight west, without stopping until they crossed the Sister. Dolando had told them about the turbulent, dangerous tributary to the Mother, and it seemed their only hope for escaping the fire. Not even a raging prairie fire could daunt the raging Sister, if they could get to the other side, they would be safe.

When dawn finally came, their fear only increased. The normally bright morning light was muted by thick, black clouds and a slight haze in the air. They rode out as soon as possible, running the horses as fast as they dared, with out exhausting them immediately. Getting rid of the extra wood and furs and some of the excess food had lightened their load considerably, but it put the travelers in greater jeopardy. They would now have to live totally off the land and right now, they did not have time. Latie had brought only the traveling cakes and as much water as they could carry. They had kept their clothes, their weapons and their tents, and each had a pouch of tools tied to their waist, but that was all they carried. Anything else they might need would have to be gotten later, when their lives were not at stake.

They ran with the horses all morning, stopping only occasionally to give the animals a much-needed rest and to refill the water supply at the small streams they passed. When the horses had their fill of water and were rested a bit, they went on. As the day progressed , the air thickened and the light from the sun was even more diffused. They had to stop the horses more often and let them clean the fine ash from their nostrils and throats, snorting water through their noses and gulping great quantities of river water.

Toward late afternoon, they stopped for a longer rest, deciding a meal and a short nap was in order. They would be traveling straight through the night and would need the sleep. Durc studied the thickening sky to the north and could tell the fire was much closer, but he thought they should still have enough time. He had kept a constant look out all day for the wolf and still had not seen any trace of him. Maybe it had just been a dream after all, he thought to himself.

They laid on the ground, using their furs for pillows and it wasn't long before the lack of sleep from the night before caught up with them. They dozed soundly, totally unaware of the sudden wind that had picked up from the north. The raging flames of the prairie fire swirled in a malestrom of fiery frenzy, the wind kicking them up even higher and rushing them forward. They ravenously attacked the tall grasses, licking hungrily ahead as the wind blew them even faster in the direction of the peacefully sleeping threesome.

It wasn't the fire that woke him, it was the urgent nickers of the horses. Durc opened his eyes and immediately knew he had made a big mistake. They should not have stopped, the fire was even closer than before. The air was thick with ash and a light covering of it lay on the ground. He hurried to wake Latie and Darvalo and all were soon mounted and ready to leave. They ran as fast as the scared animals would take them, but soon they slowed again, the air too thick for Midnight and Lightning to breath easily.

Durc was worried, how much farther was it to the Sister? He had no idea how far they had come or how far they had yet to go before reaching her. They had covered quite a bit of ground, but Dolando had said it was a considerable distance, so he didn't know if they were close. Darvalo couldn't tell either because it was too smoky to see the landmarks he had been given. Normally the Sharamudoi used the Great Mother River to travel, not the land, he was just as lost as Durc.

He kept following the setting sun to the west, it's muted light their only beacon of hope. They watched in awe as it finally went down, setting the murky sky awash in a blazing tribute of gold, crimson and multiple shades of purple. The beautiful sunset could only hold their fascination for so long though because once it was over, they were left in total blackness. Not even the stars could be seen through the murk. They kept going, following Durc's natural instincts, hoping that they were still going in the right direction.

"How much farther until we reach the river?" Latie asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"I don't know, I hope we are close. It's hard to tell because of the horses. I know it takes two or three days to get there on foot but the horses are so much faster, I can't say for sure," Darvalo said, trying to calculate how much distance they had covered since they left the mountains behind. He thought they might be close, but he didn't want to give them any false hope.

Durc stayed silent, keeping his thoughts to himself. He was afraid and he felt terribly guilty. I should not have stopped, he thought to himself, what if something happens to Latie? The thought made his heart constrict in his chest, he could not live if she was not by his side. He saw a flicker of light out of the corner of his eye, and looked to the north.

Latie and Darvalo heard him gasp and both turned as one to see what was wrong. Suddenly realizing that she could see his face, Latie looked north too and stared. She could see a thin red line dancing in the distance, but moving fast. The fire was almost here.

"GO! Go, now!" Durc yelled and kicked Midnight into a full gallop. The horses ran, letting panic and instinct take over but the burst of speed was short lived. They just couldn't keep up the pace with all the smoke in the air, they slowed down again all too soon. They were doomed, there was no way to escape a fire that big and that close. Latie was in tears and Durc had all but given up as well. He looked at the young man who has so recently joined them and then looked at his woman.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have stopped. It's all my fault. I knew the fire was too close, the dream told me so. Why didn't I listen to them? I know better than to ignore a dream from the Mother!" He was more than a little angry at himself and terrified for the small band of travelers he felt were his responsibility.

"Durc... don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known it was coming this fast. It's not your fault," Latie said, turning on the horse's back to look him in the eye. She laid her hand against his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. He felt the fear almost overwhelm him then and closed his eyes, sending a silent plea to his totem and the Mother for help. The Gray Wolf was a strong totem and the Mother had never let him down before. He heard Latie take a quick indrawn breath and turned to see what had caused it.

"Durc, look!" she said, pointing ahead of them. He turned to look where she was pointing and sent another silent prayer of thanks. Ahead in the inky blackness was a glowing set of yellow-gold eyes and the vague outline of a wolf.

Durc sat motionless, his eyes locked with the golden gaze of the wolf. He felt more than heard the gentle reassurance of the creature ahead and mentally relaxed. He listened intently with his heart and a greater understanding came over him. All would be well, if he heeded the voice of the Mother. He felt the love and the kinship the spirit-animal offered him and returned them in kind. Latie had been right, this wolf was his brother in more ways than one and she was right about another thing as well. He was gone from this world. For a moment he felt his mother's agony of losing yet another son and felt his own heart rend with sadness. This was as close as he would get to meeting this unique creature his mother had raised and felt eternally grateful for this opportunity. He received the message intended for his mother and the words blazed a permanent imprint on his heart and mind. He nodded his head in understanding and Wolf turned in the opposite direction and disappeared.

Durc shook his head, coming out of the trance like state. What had seemed an eternity had, in reality, only taken a few moments. He looked at Latie and nodded, then turned to Darvalo and said, "Whatever you do, don't lose sight of Wolf," he said, kicking Midnight into a full gallop. They ran as fast as the horses could carry them, catching up to the Wolf again only moments before he disappeared again. For hours they chased the creature, only a glimmer of a shadow on the forever unreachable horizon. They could only see him for a moment before he would vanish once more, but he was always there, leading them on toward safety. The smoke grew thicker and the night grew even blacker, but always Wolf was visible when they needed him.

When the air grew too heavy to breath easily and the ashes rained down upon them like snow, Durc stopped. He wet down three pieces of leather, tied one loosely over his mouth and nose and handed the others to Latie and Darvalo. When all three were covered, they started out again. They chased the phantom wolf all through the night, catching glimpses of his gold eyes and dark fur just as he would disappear again. Durc was beginning to think they would never reach the river. The horses were exhausted and having a hard time breathing, and he could feel the heat of the flames growing steadily closer as his small band moved slowly westward. The ever-constant wind had slacked off a bit for now, giving the travelers a slight reprieve from the encroaching fire but it only allowed enough time for the horses to get a quick drink and a moments rest before they started out once more.

Latie was worried; they hadn't seen Wolf for a while and the horses were slowing. She looked north and saw that the flames were closer. If they didn't reach the river soon, they were never going to make it. She squinted at the bright flames, feeling the smoke burning her eyes. She was hot, the heat from the massive plains fire only intensified the already warm night, and being this close to Durc on the back of a moving horse didn't help. Catching a glimmer of movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked forward again, only to see Wolf disappear once more into the blackness ahead. She felt the horses pick up speed of their own accord and wondered what was happening.

Durc and Darvalo also felt the animals increased speed and wondered at it. They had been moving gradually slower for some time now and neither could fathom the sudden surge of energy from the lathered animals. When Midnight's hooves hit the rocks, Durc understood and breathed a sigh of relief, sending heartfelt thanks to the Mother for delivering them safely.

The roar of the flames had grown steadily louder the closer the fire had gotten to them, but now if he listened closely he could hear the equally loud roar of a river, a very big river. They had reached the Sister. He dismounted, helping Latie down as well and walked to the edge of the water. It was still too black to see how big she was, but he could hear. Suddenly a new worry plagued him, how were they going to cross a river this size in the dark? They were not out of danger yet.

He looked around, wondering what had happened to his spirit guide. He saw the wolf, sitting at the edge of the blackness. The animal whined at him and seemed anxious to be on the move. A sudden wind picked up, coming out of the north and the flames of the prairie fire whipped into a roaring wall of intense heat and licking flames at this new encouragement. The blazing wall of fire was only a few hundred paces away from them now, and moving this way even faster than before. They had no choice.

He helped Latie back onto Midnight's back and felt the horse trembling in fear. He watched as Wolf leaped into the river. He heard no splash but knew what the wolf was telling him.

"We have to go, now! Stay on the horse's backs, don't let go! Let them swim to the other side. If we don't get to the other side all together, wait where you are until sunrise, then we will try to find you." Durc shouted to Darvalo, only slightly louder than the rushing flames. He saw the young man nod, but could see the fear on his face.

"Stay with Lightning, Darvalo, she will get you to the other side, just hang on tight. Good luck, and may the Mother keep you safe," he said.

He led Midnight to the river's edge and looked back at the flames behind him. The trees all around them were glowing red and right as Midnight stepped into the water, they erupted into flames. Midnight need no other encouragement. He lurched forward with Durc and Latie on his back, Lightning and Darvalo right behind him. The strong current of the Sister picked them up immediately. The horse panicked only for a moment before finding his rhythm. In the water the extra weight of the riders and packs was negligible and he moved with solid strokes.

Durc and Latie felt the chilly water envelope them up to the chest. Latie wondered if their weight would be too much for the animal to pull and realized he was doing fine. She could see nothing, the other side of the river was solid blackness. She looked around to see if she could see Lightning and Darvalo, but they had disappeared into the blackness. All she could see was the reddish-orange reflection of the flames that had already overtaken the riverbank where they had stood only moments before. She shuddered, thinking of how close they had come to a fiery death. Looking ahead once again, she wondered if they would escape a watery one.

Durc felt the shudder move through his mate and hope the water hadn't chilled her already. He was only guessing at the size of the Sister, but if he was even close, they would be in the water for a while. He listened for the sound of the other horse or Darvalo but could not hear anything over the sounds of the river. He called out once and thought he heard a faint reply but could not be sure. The strong muscles of the stallion moved beneath his legs, and he hoped the beautiful animal was strong enough to get them all to the other side alive. He reached forward and patted his head, speaking quiet words of encouragement to the already exhausted animal. He knew they would never have survived without the horses, or Wolf. He frowned a little when Baby flickered across his thoughts but if there were any animal that could take care of himself, it was Baby. He knew lions didn't like water but he also knew they could swim if they had too. He had no doubt Baby would be fine. He was sure the huge lion would find them shortly after they reached the other side of the Sister. If they reached the other side.

It seemed like it had been days since they had plunged into the cold, quick tempered waters of the Sister and still they had not reached the other bank. Latie and Durc had both gone beyond shivering and the powerful muscles of the stallion had already slowed almost to a stop. Durc was losing hope that they would make it across and was in one long, constant prayer to the Mother.

Latie clung tightly to the mane of the stallion, feeling Durc's arms involuntarily tighten around her. He was worried too, she could tell. She had lost all feeling in her legs and her fingers were starting to go numb as well. She couldn't hold out much longer and she knew it. She only hoped that if she didn't make it, she would not keep the others from making it too but she was not giving up yet. She too was sending fervent prayers to the Mother, not only for them but for Darvalo as well. At least she and Durc had each other, Darvalo was lost in the blackness alone.

She felt her fingers loosen of their own accord and struggled to close them tighter over the coarse hair of Midnight's stiff mane. She succeeded but only for a few moments, then they started sliding again. She was getting desperate and didn't notice when Midnight's strokes became stronger and more deliberate. She almost fell off when his hooves hit the rocky bed beneath the water and he stood up, carrying them out of the water, still on his back.. Durc let out a hoot of joy, then dismounted. His legs almost wouldn't support his weight and he had to hold on for a moment while they got their feeling back. He felt the prickly sensation of his nerves coming alive again and was glad for it. When he could move on his own two legs again, he pulled Latie off Midnight's back and set her carefully on the ground. She could not yet support her own weight and he caught her before she fell.

He sat her down on the bank and went back to the horse. He wrapped his arms gratefully around Midnight's neck, thanking him for saving their lives. The exhausted horse hung his head, his breathing still labored. Durc moved around to his side and tried to untie the bundles on his back. The leather thong that held the pack together would not come undone and in his impatience, Durc reached for his knife. With one swift cut he had the big bundle of furs off the animals back and he carried it over to where he had left Latie. He heard Midnight move up the bank and was glad he could finally let the animal rest.

The pack had managed to stay mostly dry and he quickly located some dry clothes and furs. He moved swiftly, gathering enough tinder to start a small fire and got out the Firestone and some flint. When he had a nice blaze going, he turned his attention back to his mate. He saw her lying on her side, her eyes closed and her teeth chattering loudly. He stripped her of her wet clothes and helped her into the dry ones then did the same for himself. Quickly draping the wet leather over a few bushes close to the camp he then wrapped his body around hers and pulled the furs over them both.

He lay quietly, feeling her body relax with the warmth. Her breathing became deep and regular and he thought she was sleeping. He started when he heard her whisper, "We made it."

He pulled her closer against him, and kissed the back of her head. "Yeah, we did. How do you feel? Any better yet?" he asked quietly.

"I'm warmer, but I'm so tired, so sleepy..." her voice trailed off and this time he knew for sure.

"Sleep, my love, just sleep," he whispered against her hair. He started to close his eyes as a languid warmth overtook him as well. Right before his eyes closed fully, he saw a pair of golden yellow eyes and a wolfish grin turn and disappear into the night.

"Farewell, my brother," he whispered, the dregs of sleep pulling him slowly under, "I will remember..."

--

He woke to the morning light streaming into his eyes. Durc moved slowly, unwrapping himself from the sleeping form of his mate. He got up and looked at the suddenly bright morning light. He was confused for a moment, still expecting the air to be black and full of ash. Then it dawned on him, they had made it across the Sister. He looked toward the river and felt the blood drain from his face. How had they ever made it across?

The Sister was huge! Nearly a mile across, her waters roiled in a maelstrom of undercurrents and back surges in a rush to meet the Mother a little farther south. He looked to the far bank and all he could see was charred ground, the flames gone. They had run unchecked, southward along the length of the Sister, until they were blocked by the Great Mother herself. Only then did they give up their life to return to Her side as all things did eventually. A stiff breeze had finally cleared the sky of ashes and smoke, making vision much cleared and breathing almost return to normal.

He checked on Latie once more. Her breathing was deep and regular, telling him her exhaustion still held reign and she would be sleeping for a while yet. Taking a quick stroll into the bushes he took care of his morning needs, then returned to build up the fire. Staring at the flames, he wondered at the devastation they could cause if handled without caution. Fire was a necessity for life but it would turn on you savagely if you were careless, he mussed silently to himself as he prepared some hot tea.

He kept glancing up expecting Darvalo to find them at any time. When the sun rose higher in the morning sky and he still hadn't shown up, Durc began to worry. He glanced at Latie wondering if he should wake her. The tea he had made had already gone cold and still she slept. He decided to leave her be, if she was still sleeping she must have been really tired. He sat silently, letting the immediate problems of his little group trickle through his mind. They needed to find Darvalo and Lightning, and soon. His worry about the pair increased every passing moment. They also needed to re-stock their supplies. They had eliminated almost everything for the sake of speed and now that they were safe, they should replace all that they had left behind. Then his mind drifted to Baby. He hadn't wanted to admit it but his concern for his lion friend was mounting with his extended absence.

He was so lost in the worries of his small family, one would think he was completely unaware of his surroundings. That would be a deadly mistake. While his mind roamed, covering the problems at hand, his senses stayed tuned into his environment; the slightest noise or movement always noticed but not acknowledged. When he saw the large rabbit move at the edge of his vision, the only indication that he saw it was a subtle shift of his eyes, but it got him to thinking about breakfast. Glancing once more at Latie, he moved to get his sling from his pack.

Finding a couple of smooth stones at the bank of the river, he backtracked to where he saw the rabbit, tracking its movements from the subtle trail of clues the animal had left behind. When he noticed the frightened creature hiding in a large clump of bushes, he placed a stone in the sling, holding it at the ready. The rabbit, sensing it had been marked as prey, decided to make a break for safety. It didn't have a chance. Waiting for just such a reaction, Durc sighted his target and let his stone fly. The rabbit fell dead only a few feet from where he stood and Durc retrieved his prize.

Taking the creature to the edge of the river, he skinned it and then proceeded to clean it. While he worked, he thought about Darvalo. He needed to find the man and the horse. He took the rabbit back to the camp and spitted it over the flames. He turned to look at Latie and saw her watching him from the furs. He smiled as he moved toward her. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked as he bent to kiss her.

She smiled a sleepy smile at him, then moved the furs aside. "Much better, I can't believe I slept so long! Has Darvalo come yet?" she asked, as she helped herself to the pot of now tepid tea. She saw his eyes cloud over with worry and knew the answer.

"No, not yet. I was waiting for you to wake before I went to find him. I got us some breakfast, it's cooking now. If you're going to stay up, I think I will go see if I can find any signs of him," he told her.

"Why didn't you wake me? Yes, I'm up, just let me go take care of something before you leave." She headed off into the bushes and was back in a few moments.

"I will watch this why you look. Let me know if you need some help," she said, indicating the roasting rabbit and kissing him, sending him on his way. He nodded and left.

He stuck to the side of the Sister, moving south. He was hoping to see some tell-tale sign of the horse and Darvalo as they came from the water. He found nothing. He followed the Sister all the way, almost to where she met the Mother. He could see her from where he stood and there was no sign of either Darvalo or Lightning. His heart grew heavy with dread. If they had gotten washed into the Mother, there was no hope of survival. He turned and headed back, keeping to the riverbank, praying that he had missed something. He felt his stomach growl and realized he should have eaten before he left. He ignored his stomach, covering the ground quickly, still detecting no sign of the missing pair. By the time he could see the smoke from his own camp ahead, he was trying to figure out how he would tell Latie. He walked around a slight bend in the river and his camp came into view.

His heart leaped with joy at the sight before him. Sitting calmly by the fire, Darvalo was eating hungrily. He looked past the man and saw Lightning grazing peacefully with Midnight by her side. Latie looked up and smiled at him, knowing he had to have been worried at not finding their friend downstream.

"He showed up just a little while ago," she said and Darvalo turned to see Durc striding toward him.

He grinned at him, then seeing the worry in his eyes, felt a small twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. I slept really late and then went to look for some food. I wasn't too far upstream when I saw the smoke from your fire. Latie was here waiting on me and told me you were out looking for me. I offered to go get you but she said she thought it would just be better if I waited here."

"I'm just glad you are alright. How did you end up upstream? I thought for sure you would have been downstream from us. Midnight is a much stronger swimmer than Lightning, so I figured it would take her longer to get across, besides you started behind us." Durc was more than a little confused. He had never thought to look upstream for the man.

"Yes, that's true, but Midnight was pulling a bigger load. He had both you and Latie and also all of your stuff. While he may be the stronger of the two, he is also heavier and your extra, added weight slowed him down. Lightning is lighter and only had me to pull and a few of my things. It was easier for her to get across. We came out of the river only a little bit downstream from where we came in. If you look you will see you are much farther down from where we started," he said, then crammed another huge bite into his mouth.

Durc's brows relaxed, he was right. If he had thought about it for a while, he might have come up with the same conclusion. He shook his head. He had been too worried to think clearly, not a good thing for the leader of this small band. He would have to make sure he didn't let fear cloud his judgment again.

"Well, I'm just glad your safe. Now, can I have some of that or are you going to eat the whole rabbit?" he asked, his eyes showing amusement as he watched Darvalo start to stuff his mouth with another bite. Darvalo blushed, then laughed.

"Sorry, I was just so hungry," he said, offering a portion of the rabbit to Durc.

Latie stopped him and handed Durc a platter heaped with food. While he had been gone, she had been busy. There was almost half of the rabbit, along with groundnuts cooked with baby carrots and wild onion. She had also found a small patch of strawberries and handed him a cup of those as well. He dug in, relishing the taste of the well-prepared food. When they were finished, they sat and relaxed around the fire.

"I wonder where Baby is," Latie said, trying not to let her fear for him creep into her voice. They and the horses had managed to escape the fire, the only worry she had left was for her lion friend.

"I'm sure he's fine Latie. He has been taking care of himself for a while now," Durc said, also trying to ignore his worry at the absence of his lion "brother". She nodded and they fell silent again.

"What was that?" Darvalo asked a little later. He stood up and looked around.

"What was what?" Durc asked, looking up at him. He had almost dozed off, his stomach was full and the long night and little sleep were taking their toll. He grew even more puzzled as he felt the ground start to vibrate softly. He stood up to look too. What he saw confused him for a moment.

He saw first one, then another and then a bunch and realized there was a small herd of deer racing past them through the tall grass. He stared in confusion, then saw a tawny blur just before one of the deer fell. He grinned, then laughed out loud. Darvalo looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"What is so funny?" he asked, then looked at Latie. He could see a glimmer of humor in her eyes as well. He shook his head in confusion. He had seen the deer but not the reason they were running. He jumped when he heard a mind-numbing roar. A few moments later, Baby came out of the tall grass dragging his kill under him. Latie laughed and ran up to the lion. Baby dropped his prize and loped his way to the woman, rubbing her with his massive head.

"Oh Baby! You made it, your alright!" she said, still laughing. She rubbed and scratched his furry head, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Durc could hear the loud rumble of contentment coming from him long before he joined his mate in greeting his animal friend. He scratched and petted the lion, noting his fur was still slightly damp from his swim across the river. He must have gotten here long before they did. He was glad he no longer had to worry about him.

When Baby had had enough of the affection, he turned back to his deer. Before he could drag it away to feast, Durc took a few choice cuts from the kill, deciding it would hold them over until they could rest enough to really hunt. When he was through, Baby dragged the remains away from the camp and proceeded to feed. They could his grunts of pleasure as he ate and they again relaxed around the fire.

After deciding a few days of rest would be good for all of them, they all went to their furs for a nap. With all of their immediate concerns taken care of, they slept peacefully; giving their bodies the much-needed time to recover from their ordeal.

After a few days of rest and working to replenish and replace their supplies, the trio of friends again started their long journey to the Zelandonii. They realized if they stuck together and depended on one another, they could face anything. It could only bode well for their future. They headed out early in the morning, heading south to find the Mother again then headed west, toward their destiny.

--

The mood of the cave was somber. The burial of the victims had taken place three days ago and the loss was still fresh in the minds of the Zelandonii people. The two caves that had each lost a man were in deep mourning and the other caves tried their best to extend the proper courtesy.

Frustration, anger and pain were the predominant emotions of the group, mixed with a small amount of hope for the injured man slowly healing at the hearth of the High Priestess Zelandoni. Not all had accepted Echozar at first, but now his esteem soared among the scared frightened people. His efforts to protect them had been ignored, now more than one wished they had listened to the mixed man.

Ayla kept a constant vigil on the wounded man, doing every thing in her power to make sure Mikolan could not claim another victim. After the first few tenuous days, it appeared she had succeeded. She knew that by all rights he should have walked the spirit world now, but he clung to life with stubborn tenacity. She could only assume the Mother had plans for him as well.

She kept herself busy, trying to keep thoughts of Wolf at bay. When she sat still, images of the young wolf flooded her mind bringing instant tears and heart-wrenching pain. When members of the cave enforced rest for the medicine woman, she sat alone at her hearth trying to fight back the misery and guilt. She had to force herself to eat, only remembering when the life inside her kicked as a vigorous reminder to take care of her body. She could not walk outside without seeing the vivid images of the dream in her head. Wolf standing guard over the frightened children near the river.

Many had witnessed the animal's heroic efforts to protect the children of the cave and often someone would try to offer comfort to the distraught woman by telling her the tales of his courage. It had been like her dream. The wolf had stood guard over all of the cave's children, refusing to allow Mikolan's men anywhere near them. According to the witnesses, Mikolan had ordered his men to capture the children of the cave to return home with his men, so as not to be "corrupted by the evil of these people."

The one man brave enough to challenge the angry animal was, thankfully, unsuccessful in capturing them, thanks to Wolf. He had approached the irate wolf with a blaze of flame, only to find out the animal held no fear of fire or him. He took one step too close and Wolf, defending the weaker creatures of his "pack", attacked. Mikolan's men had suffered a few losses of their own.

Ayla found out that her beloved Wolf had suffered a serious injury in the fight with the man. After the attack was over and Mikolan and his men had left, without the children, Marthona went to get them. When she approached to gather the children, Wolf, feeling that they were finally safe, had collapsed. Marthona had called one of the men from another cave to help her but when he picked him up, he felt the stone dagger buried deep in Wolf's chest. It was too late to save him.

Marthona told her she had removed the knife, but he had lost too much blood. Marthona cried every time she thought of the last longing look the wolf had sent to the children, whimpering. Talking to him, trying to ease his fear, she told him that they were fine, they were safe. He looked at her, gave her a final lick and closed his eyes.

The story haunted Ayla, but she was proud of her wolf "son". He had done well and he would always be remembered. She tried to hold those comforting thoughts close to her heart whenever the frightening images of his death without her crowded in. She tried to properly mourn the men that had been lost, but she had hardly known them. It was the wolf she had raised like a son, the wolf that she loved. She felt guilty every time she passed the hearths of the two men who had rejoined the Mother, guilty for feeling more pain at Wolf's passing than theirs. He was only an animal, they were people, but she still could not let go of her grief for another son lost.

After the burial, she had gone to the small mound a distance away from the graves of the lost men. The same man who had tried to help Marthona save him, had insisted he be buried. She would be eternally grateful to him for that; now at least she could come and say goodbye. She had wept at his grave, talking to him, telling him how proud she was of him, thanking him for all he had done for them. She begged his forgiveness for not being there to help him, to save him. She sat silently after that, feeling the love in her heart she had for him continue to burn bright, knowing he would always be there with her. Hours passed as she thought of all they had been through together.

She remember the search for the den, finding the little ball of fluff and taking him back to the Mamutoi lodge with her. She smiled to herself when she remember the trouble the young pup liked to get into. She felt guilty now for every harsh word she'd ever said to him, knowing in her heart it was necessary. She recalled the laughter, the frustration and pride at trying to teach him to do her bidding. She smiled softly remembering his playfulness and his gentleness. His attraction to the weak or injured, his love of children. She knew he was still here with her, in her heart, and she prayed to the Mother to keep him close to Hers. She rose, wiping her eyes with her hands, saying her final goodbye. Staring at the mound of dirt that was all that was left of him but her memories, she almost didn't see it. When she did, he breath caught in her throat. Lying at the top of the small mound of soil was a tooth. Bending, with her hand to her protruding stomach, she picked it up. She felt the tears come again and sent a silent thought of thanks to him. He had left her a gift, something to remember him by. In her hand she held a perfect Wolf's tooth.


	22. Chapter 22

As the season turned colder and the days grew shorter, the grieving cave returned to everyday life. The loss of the felled men was still sharp but time eased the pain. It was fear that kept them up nights. The men of the cave did their best to keep watch, patrolling the surrounding areas and keeping a constant vigil on the activities of the women and children. No one went out alone, not even the men. It was hard to adjust to the changes, but it kept them alive. More than once Zelandoni felt Mikolan's evil presence in her small cave and more than once got the vision of the old flathead keeping him at bay. It wasn't until she had a small talk with Ayla that she realized who this man was.

Ayla had just returned from the river, having invited Folara and Marona down with her to bathe. It was good for her to spend time with her friends, they more than anyone helped her get over Wolf's death. The river was already freezing but it hadn't stopped her from stripping and diving in. She had come up sputtering, laughing at the invigorating feel of the icy water. Marona and Folara stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"Are you insane? That water is freezing!" Marona questioned her, her eyes wide. She watched as Ayla swam around, trying to warm up a little.

"Yes it is but this might be the last chance I have to take a full bath before winter sets in. I just wanted to get good and clean before I'm resigned to rinsing off by the fire. It's not so bad once you get used to it. Come on in and see," she said, splashing her friend a little. Marona gasped as the water hit her already chilled skin.

"No way! Not me! I'm not getting in that cold water. No thank you! I will just wash like this, it's much warmer that way," she said and proceeded to wash next to the river instead of in it. Folara saw Ayla's eyes shift to her and immediately shook her head.

"Don't even think it! Me either. I'm happy being dirty. I will wash later at my hearth with nice warm water from the fire. It's cold out here!" Folara said, sending a glum look at the sky.

"Yes, winter will be setting in soon." Ayla said, silently willing it to hurry. Only after the big snows started would they be able to feel safe for the winter. Not even Mikolan would dare to travel this far in the middle of a snowstorm. The thought took the fun out of her bath so she washed hurriedly and got out. Marona and Folara had noticed her sudden silence and knew the cause. Neither could think of anything to say, they shared the same fears.

The three women headed back to the cave, a comfortable silence between them. When Ayla saw Zelandoni beckon to her, she smiled at her friends and headed to the older woman. "Is Echozar alright?" she asked immediately. She knew he was, he had almost completely recovered but she couldn't help but still worry. It had just been too easy.

Zelandoni's eyes showed confusion for a moment then cleared. "Yes, he's fine. He's been healing rapidly ever since you took the stitches out. You really must show me how to do that, it seemed to work very well with him, and with Willomar and Jondalar too. He is over at his hearth, I think, being pamper to death by Joplaya and Jerika. You know, between the three of you, that man is never going to admit he is fine," she said laughing. Ayla smiled as she looked in the direction of the Lanzandonii hearths.

She could hear laughter and talking coming from the big man's hearth. If it wasn't for the severe losses they had suffered at his hands, she could almost thank Mikolan for what he had done for Echozar. Once he had gotten over his injuries, life had been better than ever before for the mixed man. He had never known acceptance and friendship like he had now. Before only the Lanzandonii had really accepted him and not even all of them. Now everyone, both Lanzadonii and Zelandonii, were kind and considerate to the man. Most strove to do his bidding, offering friendship were it had never existed before. She was glad for him, she had never seen him happier.

Zelandoni waited until she had the Medicine Woman's full attention. When Ayla look back to her, she smiled. "I just wanted you to tell me a little more about the family who raised you. More about their customs and their holy men," she said, offering the woman a seat and a cup of hot tea.

Ayla was a little perplexed, but she sat where she was bid and accepted the cup. "Alright, well, I was raised by a woman named Iza, she was the Medicine Woman of the Clan. She taught me everything I know about healing, about everything really. She was a wonderful woman, very loving and very smart." She started getting comfortable, it always made her feel good to talk about her family. She still missed them.

"She was ranked highest of all the Clans, that is why she carried so much status and why I was eventually allowed to become Medicine Woman even though I wasn't born to them. We lived at the hearth of her sibling, the Mogur. Normally siblings don't live together like mates but Iza's mate died and Creb never took a woman, so it was easier to have us live there. She helped him with his arthritis and he provided for her and her daughters, since there were no boys to be trained to hunt. If my sister, Uba, had been a boy, Iza might have been forced to mate another man as his second woman so he could train him." Ayla said, pausing to take a sip of her tea.

"Why? Are their holy men not allowed to hunt?" Zelandoni asked, still surprised at the picture Ayla painted of the people she had always known as flatheads.

Ayla nodded, then swallowed. "Yes, of course they were, but Creb couldn't. He was born crippled and then was badly mauled by a cave bear when he was still a boy. It is why he was such a powerful Mogur, he had the cave bear as his personal totem. The cave bear that attacked him took one of his eyes as a sign for all who saw him that he was under his protection," she explained. Looking up, she saw the holy woman staring at her. "What?" she asked. As she watched a bit of wonder crept in to Zelandoni's eyes.

"Ayla, describe him to me, what did he look like?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, you know how the Clan look, but Creb was different. He had a huge head, it was the cause of his injuries at birth. He was paralyzed on one side. When the bear attacked him and took his eye, his mother amputated the paralyzed arm, the bear had crushed it. He had a badly scarred face, only a flap of skin where his eye should have been, but I loved him. So many in the Clan were scared of him because he looked so fierce but I knew the more gentle side of him. He walked kind of lopsided, because of his weak leg but he mostly wore a bear skin fur to cover the shrunken side of his body... What?" she asked again. Zelandoni was all but wiggling out of her seat.

"I've seen him! He is here with us Ayla!" Zelandoni said, in awe of the powerful magician.

Ayla studied the other woman for a minute, then nodded. "Zelandoni, I must tell you something. It was Creb who first showed me this cave, it is how I knew it would be my home," she said.

"You have told me that before Ayla. How did he show you this cave?" she asked, realizing that the woman had never revealed that part before.

Ayla hung her head, when she looked up again, she had tears in her eyes. "It happened many years ago, and it was an accident. I should never have gone into that cave..." she said, then told the holy woman of her clandestine visit to the Mogur ceremony. She told her all that had happened and what had happened since. "When we connected, it is like he changed me some how. I don't know, but some times I see what will happen, like with Mikolan. I had a dream that told me what would happen here but nobody wanted to believe me. I finally convinced them to hurry or maybe Jondalar did, but it was too late..," she said, and fell silent.

Zelandoni just stared for a moment. It finally hit her what had been wrong with Ayla since they returned. She felt guilty. "It was not your fault Ayla. You have to believe that! You did not do this, Mikolan did. It is his fault, only him, and the men who followed him. You didn't do anything wrong," she said, and saw the young woman nod.

"I know, but I may have been able to help them, I could have maybe saved them and Wolf..," she said and broke into tears. She felt Zelandoni wrap her arms around her and rock her. When she was done, she felt better. She had grieved for Wolf, but had never shared it with anyone. She wiped her eyes and looked shyly back up at the older woman. "I'm sorry, I know he was just an animal, but I loved him," she said.

This surprised Zelandoni, but then she smiled. "It's alright to grieve for him Ayla. He may have been an animal, but you raised him and loved him like a son. Everyone understands that," she said, and watched as Ayla fingered the tooth that hung around her neck on a thong. "Where did you get that?"

"It was on Wolf's grave. It's one of his teeth, he left it for me to remember him by," she told her, still fingering the ornament. Zelandoni held her shock in check, nothing about this woman would surprise her anymore.

"Zelandoni, what did you mean when you said you had seen Creb, how did you see him?" Ayla asked, suddenly aware that she had passed over this statement before.

Zelandoni told her of the visions she had been given in her holy chamber. She described the man in her vision and how he was not allowing Mikolan to see into this cave. Ayla eyes took on a renewed sparkle as she spoke. It was good to hear of Creb again.

"He is still there, every time I go in there I feel his presence. He must like it there. He is a very powerful man Ayla, the most powerful I have ever seen." Zelandoni said, still somewhat in awe that this man raised Ayla. No wonder she was so gifted.

"Yes, Creb was not just any Mogur, he was the most powerful mogur in the Clan. There was never before, and there will never again be, one such as him. Even the Clans close to here have heard of 'Mogur One-Eye'. When Jondalar and I traveled here we met a man and woman from the Clan and they knew who he was and how powerful he was. His name is legend among the Clan," she said.

Zelandoni shuddered, then decided she would pray tonight. It was a gift from the Mother to have one such as him protecting them. She had a feeling the reason for it sat in front of her. "He must have loved you a great deal, to follow you all this way."

"Yes, he did and I loved him too. He was always so wonderful to me and I still miss him so much," she said, her heart filling with a special warmth with only a touch of sadness. It helped her so much to know he was still with her. She smiled and started to rise. "I think I will go back to my hearth now. I would like to see Jondalar and I need to make something for dinner," she said, struggling to rise from the ground after sitting for so long. She made it half way up and stopped suddenly, holding her belly. Zelandoni's eyes grew huge.

"Ayla? Are you alright?" she asked, jumping up to help her.

Ayla smiled at her, her eyes shining. "The baby is moving," she said, taking her hand and placing it on her stomach.

Zelandoni felt the life inside her stir slightly and she felt her lips spread into a huge grin. "He's a strong one!" Zelandoni said and watched Ayla's smile crumple.

"No! It can't be another boy! I always lose my sons," she cried, suddenly near panic. "This baby must be a girl! It is the only way I can keep her." She clutched her belly protectively and Zelandoni saw very real terror in her eyes.

"Calm down Ayla! I only meant the baby is healthy. It may well be a girl but even if it is a boy, there is no reason to think anything will happen to him. You have a whole cave of friends and family, not to mention Jondalar, here to help protect him. IF you have a boy, I'm sure he will be fine." Zelandoni was quick to try to offer some comfort. She had never realized how scared the woman was. She felt Ayla relax.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right. It is just so hard sometimes. First Durc, then Baby, and even Rydag. He was not my son, but I loved him like he was. Now Wolf... I just don't think I could stand to lose another boy. I'm scared to even have one," she said, explaining her fears.

"I know it must seem that way but I don't think the Mother will take another child from you. As a matter of fact, I think She will return one," she said, giving a small hint to the scared young woman. Ayla looked up startled.

"You know, it's funny you should say that. I've been having visions. Visions of Durc on a journey," she told her and the two women shared a small wonder-filled smile.

The next morning the Zelandonii were greeted with the first blizzard of the season. More than one member of the cave breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe. They could live their lives with no fear of attack from Mikolan. They could breathe easily once again, for now at least.

--

Joharran stood just outside the mouth of the cave watching the snow blow. The harsh winds tore loose the hide covering the mouth of the cave behind him, allowing a freezing draft to stream through the cave. He headed back in, bending to tie the flap down on his way. It had been just over a moon since the first snows of the season and they were already in the midst of the third blizzard. The Mother had seen fit to grant his prayers of a hard season to keep Mikolan and his men away. A grim frown settled on his face when he thought of the evil little man.

Their cave had suffered some devastating blows thanks to that man that would not be forgotten anytime soon. The Mother herself was keeping him at bay for now, to give them time to grieve and time to prepare for his next attack. No longer did anyone mistake his warnings as idle threats. He had proved he was serious. Joharran felt the cold fire of suppressed rage burning in his chest, he would not forget.

He stood looking over the quiet cave. The many hearths with their small fires filled his heart with pride. More than a few of the accompanying caves had decided to stay for the winter, feeling much safer with their large numbers. They had more than enough to feed them all and he was proud of his people. Mikolan had told them the Mother would turn Her back on them, but instead they flourished. She was proud of her children and it showed.

He saw people milling around between hearths and gave a smile and a wave to them all but did not offer any conversation. He was a strong, solid man, more comfortable with himself than many men could ever be. It was said he took after his mother's first mate, the one who had died so many years ago. He wished often that he had gotten to know the man better before the Mother had called him to Her side, but it wasn't to be. His mother fondly told him that Joconan would be proud of him. He hoped so.

He watched Ayla walk from Marthona's hearth, back to her own and thought to himself how lucky his younger brother was. She was a magnificent woman, beautiful even in these later stages of pregnancy. Even with her well-rounded belly, she moved with grace. He wondered if he would ever find himself a mate. He was old to never have mated, but then he had never found the right woman. He wanted what Marthona and Dalanar had before the pressures of leadership split them apart. He wanted what Ayla and Jondalar had now. He was lonely inside, where it counted. His bed had a plentiful succession of women, but he waited to find the one who would capture his heart. He knew it would come, someday.

He watched his people as they kept themselves entertained on this sedate winter day. He turned to look when he heard raucous laughter coming from Zelandoni's hearth. Also the central hearth, it was a main focus for constant activity. There were always large groups of people gathered there, sharing stories, working on crafts or just chatting with one another. Now, it seemed, someone was sharing a humorous tale of some sort. Just as he was about to head to his own hearth to relax for the night, he saw Marona glance up and see him from where she was sitting. She smiled at him, then politely excused herself from the gathering and came over to him.

"Hello Marona," he said, trying to keep from staring at the beautiful young woman. He had always admired her and secretly nursed a small flame of desire. She had always been so focused on his brother, first their promise to mate, then when he left, her anger had known no bounds. The entire time he was gone on his journey, she had kept waiting for his return. When so many years had passed, even she had about given him up for dead. Joharran had been about to make his attraction known when Jondalar had returned...with Ayla by his side. That had been the final blow that killed the love Marona had harbored for his brother. She seemed to be handling it well but Joharran had know she still grieved for what she had lost. He was trying to give her time to heal.

"How are you doing Joharran?" Marona asked him, smiling slightly.

"I'm alright. I was just watching the snow, trying to gage how long this one's going to last. Looks like it's going to be a big one," he told her, watching the fire light from the gathered hearths play on her chestnut hair.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. It's for Larsolan, he asked me if I could help him make a screen to block his most current work from view of the cave until he was ready to reveal it. It seems to be rather important to him, so I said I would help, but I can't seem to get the frame right. I know you studied the wood working craft with Thonolan, so I thought you might be able to help me."

"Sure, anytime, just let me know what you need. There is not really too much to do with the cave right now and with so many leaders here, I have plenty of time. What is it he is working on that he doesn't want anyone to see?" he asked, a little perplexed. Larsolan had never hidden his work before.

"I don't know, he won't tell anyone. He showed me where he intends to put it and the background work he has done on it, but he said he can't start the rest of it until he has this screen. Are you sure you have time? I can always try to get someone else to help..." she said, looking around the cave doubtfully.

"No! I mean yes, I have plenty of time. You don't need to bother anyone else about this, I can help you," he finished, slightly red. He tried not to stare directly at her, for fear she would see how he felt about her.

"When would you like to start?" he asked. She looked up at him and he caught his breath as her dark eyes looked into his for just a heartbeat longer than necessary. He watched as the color rose in her face and she quickly focused her attention elsewhere.

"Ummm... I have the stuff at my hearth. If you want we can go work on it now," she said, indicating her hearth not too far from where they stood. She had see the look in his eyes and her body had responded quickly, taking her completely by surprise. She had never thought about Joharran this way, though why she did not know. He was an extremely attractive man. Maybe not in the same handsome way that Jondalar was but he had other qualities that were even more attractive than those of his younger brother.

"Alright, let's go," he said and allowed her to lead the way. She started off in the direction of her hearth, not noticing the huge grin she was wearing.

Ayla watched them walk off from her place by the fire. She wondered what it was all about but she was not rude enough to ask. She added a few more herbs to the bowl of hot water, then let it steep until the tea was just the right color. When she reached for her cup, she felt a small twinge in her stomach. Letting out a startle grunt, she sat back with her cup in hand.

"Now you behave little one!" She said, rubbing her swollen belly gently. She felt the child settle into a more comfortable position, then nothing. She smiled fondly, assuming the baby must have gone to sleep.

She reached for the tea again, pouring herself a steaming cup. She was tired and ready to relax for the night. Sipping her tea, she let her body relax and enjoy the relative silence. She could still hear the small noises from the rest of the people but she had the hearth to herself. Jondalar was over at the central hearth, regaling some people with tales from his journey. She was glad people were finally able to laugh again. Finishing her tea, she stood and stripped off her clothes, wishing she could take a bath. Sighing, she made do with water warmed near the fire and washed herself. Keeping clean was ingrained from childhood and a habit she preferred to keep.

After her bath she climbed into the furs, the hot tea and warm water making her sleepy. She laid down and let the tensions of the day ease off her body as she slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

Jondalar looked down at the beautiful blond woman sleeping in his furs. Bending to kiss her cheek softly, he took in a deep breath, inhaling her sweet, soft scent. She shivered slightly in her sleep and he pulled the covers over her bare shoulder. He loved to see her like this, so beautiful and innocent in her slumber. He moved away to allow her to sleep and noticed the leftover tea. Pouring himself a tepid cup, he thought about the activities of the day. Nothing really important happened but he just had a feeling this day had been a good step towards recovery for his people.

They had worked on crafts, played, napped, joked and just basically had a good time. It had been a while since they could completely relax and it seemed to be having a soothing effect on the tension-strained people. He wondered if it would be a good time for a Mother festival. He pondered the idea for a little while then thought to himself that he might mention it to Joharran. He glanced through the hide flap toward his brother's hearth but didn't see anyone there. Just then he heard Joharran's deep baritone laugh coming from the opposite side of the cave and turned to see him sitting in the middle of Marona's hearth. She was busily explaining something, her hands waving in the air as she spoke. He saw Joharran chuckle again and wondered what they were discussing. Oh well, he would talk with his brother about a festival tomorrow. He didn't want to interrupt.

Letting the hide fall back into place he stripped off his clothes and crawled into the furs beside Ayla. Pulling the furs up over both of them, he curled himself around Ayla's sleep-warmed body, laying his hand on her belly. He felt the child inside acknowledge his presence with a sound kick and he smiled to himself, dreaming of the day when he could hold her son or daughter in his arms. He could not wait for the arrival of the first child of his hearth. His child, Ayla said. He lay next to her, thinking about her unorthodox ideas on conception. What if she was right? What kind of implications could that have? He pondered the meaning of these things for quite a while before sleep finally found him. His last thought before tumbling over the edge of consciousness was that only the Mother knew for sure.

The next morning when Jondalar woke Ayla was already up and gone. He stretched lazily, then swung his legs over the side of the bed platform. After using the overnight basket to relieve his morning urge and getting dressed, he shuffled around the hearth, not quite ready to face the rest of the cave. He saw that again, Ayla had left him hot tea and a morning meal. Sitting down near the fire, he helped himself to the platter of food and the still steaming tea. After his meal he sat, sipping another cup of the tea when he heard scratching on the hide door.

"Come on in," he said, wondering who was up and around already. He saw Larsolan come into his hide and wondered what the old man was up to.

"Hello Jondalar, how are you this morning?" he asked, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm fine Larsolan, how are you? I'm sorry, Ayla isn't here at the moment," he said, figuring the old artist was here to see her. They had seem to become quite close the last few months.

"Oh, I know, that's why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about something but not with Ayla here. I wouldn't want to upset her unnecessarily," he said, taking a seat next to Jondalar.

Jondalar sat forward at this last statement, a frown on his handsome face."Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong, but I did want to discuss something with you that might bring up painful memories for her. I really wanted your advice about something before I start. Do you mind if I sit here for a bit, so we could talk?"

"No, not at all. I'd be glad to help if I could." Jondalar listened closely as the old man explained.

--

"Thank you for your advice. Are you sure?" Larsolan asked, still somewhat unsure of his inspiration. Jondalar nodded, still awed by the fact that Larsolan had suggested it.

"I'm sure it will be fine, especially since the idea was given to you by the Mother Herself. Will I be able to see it before it's finished?" he asked.

"I will try to keep you updated on my progress but it will be slow going. I have never been give such a huge undertaking before. I only hope I can do it justice." Larsolan was still a little rattled himself by the constant visions.

"If anyone can, I'm sure it's you. Your talent is well know among the Zelandonii, besides the Mother chose you for a purpose," he said to the elderly man, smiling his assurance.

"Please do not say anything to her about it. I want it to be a surprise," he pleaded quietly.

"I promise, I won't say a word," Jondalar reassured him again. He helped the older man stand and escorted him from the hearth.

"Thanks again for all of your help," Larsolan said, then turned to leave. He walked slowly across the cave toward the rear. Jondalar watched as Marona ran up to him excitedly. She pointed towards her hearth and they both started off in that direction. He shook his head, I wonder what that was about, he thought to himself. He dismissed the thought from his mind when he saw Ayla come through the cave entrance, stomping snow off her feet as she went. He frowned slightly, as worry for her took over. He rushed over to her. "Ayla! What are you doing outside in this weather?" he barked, unintentionally harsh. He tried to soften the curt question by helping her brush the snow from her leggings.

She smiled gratefully at him, knowing his tone was caused by his concern for her. "I went out to check on Whinney and Racer. It has been snowing so hard, I haven't been able to check on them for days! When I saw the storm had finally broken, I went out to make sure they were doing all right. You should see it out there! The snow is so thick, I didn't even recognize the Horse Hearth from here. It's a good thing I did too, they were almost buried out there. If that storm had lasted a little longer, I think it might have blocked their last air hole. I had to dig to reach the entrance on the other side," she said, explaining her long absence. He reached for her hands and was shocked at how cold they were.

"Ayla! Why didn't you come get me to help you? You shouldn't be out in the cold that long!" he said, pulling her toward their hearth as he talked to her, giving her a severely disapproving look the whole time. They made it to the hearth and he helped her remove her outer clothes. Slipping her parka over her head, he heard a muffled response. When he finally cleared her head of the heavy garment, he caught the rest of her reply.

"...and it was so filthy in there I had to clean it out and give them some fresh hay. Whinney and Racer aren't used to being so confined all the time, and neither seemed too happy with the messes they had made. I also got them some fresh water and some more grain. They were so excited to see me, I had to spend some time with them. Whinney is getting so big! I'm excited to see her next foal but it shouldn't arrive until next spring. I felt her stomach and she seems fine, just really huge for how long she s-s-still h-has." She had rambled on happily until her body, getting used to the warmth again, was racked with shivers. She moved closer to the warm flames and held out her icy hands.

Jondalar heard her teeth start to chatter and grabbing a fur from the bed, wrapped it around her shivering form. He busied himself making something warm for her to drink, trying to keep from berating her for her carelessness. He knew how much the horses meant to her and after losing Wolf; he didn't have the heart to be angry with her. She had fallen silent, trying to warm her chilled body but smiled up at him when he handed her a cup filled with steaming tea. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad they're alright, but next time let me help you. You have to take care of yourself, especially with the baby on the way," he said gently.

She leaned into him, grateful for his added warmth. When she stopped shivering, she looked up at him, a slightly guilty expression on her face. "I'm sorry, you're right. I should be more careful, I didn't think it would take as long as it did. It was just so good to see them and thank you for being so understanding." She knew he had been worried about her and she watched him struggle to control the urge to let loose with his concern. It had taken a lot for him to swallow it and try to understand her need.

He pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "I love you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," he said simply.

She nodded, "I know, I love you too." She reached to kiss him but was interrupted by a huge yawn.

He laughed and stood taking her with him. Picking her up, furs and all, he carried her to the bed. "It looks like you need a nap. Why don't you lay down and rest for a while?" he asked, as he laid her down gently on the furs. He covered her as she snuggled into the softness, then bent to place a soft kiss at her temple. She really must have worn herself out, he thought, as he noticed her eyes close and sleep find her almost immediately. He chuckled to himself and he quietly left the hearth.

As he walked out, he noticed Joharran talking to Larsolan and then pointing in his direction. Larsolan looked to see who he was pointing at and nodded his head. Joharran smiled at the old man, and moved in his direction. Jondalar waited for him. "What's up big brother?" he asked as Joharran reached him.

"Well, I need you help with something. Marona asked for my help with a project Larsolan is doing but I will need two people to cut down some trees. I've volunteered you, little brother," he said, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Trees? What in the world would you need trees for at this time of year?" Jondalar asked, not exactly looking forward to going out in the snow to cut down trees.

"Well, that's the hard part. I know what I'm supposed to be making but not really what it's for. Marona told me it is for Larsolan, something to do with a big project he will begin soon but I guess what he is doing is a big secret," he explained, still somewhat confounded that he couldn't be let in on the secret. He was the leader of this cave after all.

"So what are we making?" Jondalar asked, as Joharran led him outside and the man explained what he wanted. After his talk with Larsolan this morning, Jondalar knew the purpose of the screen but he didn't enlighten his brother. It would only upset him more that Jondalar knew what was going on and he didn't.

He gave up trying to get out of it as they tromped through the snow to a tall stand of alders. Giving himself over to being his brother's assistant, he went to work with the hand ax Joharran handed him. After working for a bit and hacking down two slender saplings barren of leaves for the winter, he stopped.

"How many of these do you need?" he asked Joharran, who was working at bringing down the fourth.

"About six, I think." Joharran was a bit out of breath, panting lightly, puffs of steam streaming from his mouth.

"Six! How big is this thing going to be?" Jondalar asked, staring at his brother's back. Joharran stopped long enough to let out a hardy laugh.

"That's what I said. Larsolan said it needs to be big enough to cover the entire back wall of the cave. He doesn't want anyone to see what he's doing until it's finished. I just hope we have enough leather to finish it," he said, taking in his brother shocked expression before starting back in. He hacked out a few more chunks, then looked up again. "Hey! Get back to work! I don't want to be out here all day long."

Jondalar automatically went to work again, his mind racing. He knew some of what Larsolan wanted to do, but this... He shook his head and concentrated on his task. It didn't take the two men long to bring down what they needed, stripping them of branches and hauling them inside was another story. As they moved the trees to the back of the cave, stares followed them. Nobody could figure out what they were doing. A few offered assistance and both men politely waved them off. It seemed the only one who didn't ask questions was Zelandoni. She gave Jondalar a knowing look and nodded as he passed. He wondered if she knew what was going on and realized she must. Larsolan probably went to her first.

When all six were in the cave, his work was done. From there it fell to Marona and Joharran to finish. When the two started the construction, questions flew around the cave but both were unwilling to answer the inquiries. After a few days the caves curiosity palled a bit and they worked closely together to get it finished quickly. Using dozens of skins they lashed them to the frame they had made and sewed it all together with sinew. By the time they were finished and Larsolan could begin his work, no questions were necessary, though there was a constant murmur as to what the eccentric artist was doing.

Marona and Joharran became even more aware of each other as they worked together to complete the project. An accidental touch of hands or a brushing of bodies was accompanied by a frisson of excitement on both parts. Joharran had caught her looking at him and his hopes soared. He was still too worried about her reaction to ask her to his furs but he dearly wanted to. He just wanted to give her a little more time.

It was late and the rest of the cave had already retired to their hearths. They had stayed up late to continue working. As she put the last knot in the frame of the screen, she felt a rush of excitement at the accomplishment. Standing up she turned to him, her eyes shining. "That's it! We did it!" She said, stepping back to look at what all their hard work had created.

The huge screen blocked the whole back wall of the cave from view. Neither knew what the artist wanted it for, but just making it was enough to excite them both. It had taken a lot of time and energy. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him in a spontaneous hug of excitement. She felt his arms go around her as he pulled her close in response. Instantly the excitement of accomplishment turned into excitement of a totally different nature.

Letting her body cling to his, she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. She could see the desire there and the fear. He was holding back, trying not to rush her. She stared at his handsome face for a second, then slowly lifted her lips to his. As her mouth made contact, she heard him groan and felt his hold tighten. Her gentle touch was all it took to release the floodgates of desire, he could hold back no longer. Moving his hands up to bury them in her hair, he held her head still as passion took over and her ravaged her mouth with his own. He tasted her sweetness and explored the warmth with his tongue, like he had wanted to do so many times before. He could not get enough. She surprised herself by returning his kiss with a fervor that matched his own. She felt his body's response to her and felt her own heat in return. Breaking away slightly, she looked into his passion-glazed eyes.

"It's about time," she said, and saw his eyes grow huge. She smiled at him and his only response was a slight growl as he picked her up and carried her to his hearth.

Neither could undress fast enough, the desire to feel the other's heated skin was too intense. They stood; lips locked together and tearing at their clothes, trying to rid themselves of the unwanted barriers between them. They stepped away only long enough to pull their tunics over their heads then reached for each other again. He felt her hands explore his chest as his found her curves. His lips ate hungrily at hers as he pulled her closer to his heat. She felt the physical proof of his attraction between them and reached down to find him with her hand. He groaned into her mouth when she found his shaft and stroked it. When the sweet tension almost became too much, he pulled her hand away and pushed her back onto the bed.

He moved on top of her, again finding her mouth with his. He left a wet trail of kisses as he moved from there downward. His hands cupped her breast as he traced a path to the turgid peaks with his tongue. He heard her gasp when he found the tip and took it in his mouth and felt her shudder when he suckled her. As his mouth lavished attention on her breast, his hands moved down to cup her, feeling her legs spread in invitation. He let his fingers explore her heat and heard her moan when he found the center of her womanhood. Moving his fingers in time with his tongue, he worked it until she was crying his name. He moved up and poised himself at her opening, staying still until she opened her eyes to look at him. Using her own moisture to ready himself, he kept his gaze locked on hers as he thrust into her. He wanted her to see him, only him. They stayed that way for a moment staring at each other, Joharran letting her see him, feel him. Then he began to move. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she felt him fill her over and over again.

Using her hands, she pulled him deeper and began to rock with him and finding their rhythm they moved to the edge of bliss together. Only when it built to unbearable peaks did she open her eyes and pull his head down to hers. She took his lips just as he pushed them both over the edge and their body's tightened then shook with release. She held his mouth with hers and heard his groan of completion as she responded in kind. When it was over she released him, breathing heavily, her eyes shining as they looked into his for a mere moment before he collapsed on top of her. It was enough, she was his. It was him she saw, him she felt and him she loved.

--

Durc looked out of the mouth of the cave, observing the sunny day optimistically. If the nice weather held, he and Darvalo could go hunting again. They needed to lay in more meat to get them through the long winter. He turned an looked back into the small cave they were staying in. It was more than adequate for their needs, but it would be a lonely winter with just the three of them. They had still not run into any other people since staying with the Sharamudoi. When the weather had started to turn noticeably cooler they started their search for a winter home. It only took a few days to find this place, and Durc had good feeling about it. When he first walked into the cave he immediately got the distinct impression that this is where they were supposed to be. Call it presentment or just intuition, but he just knew. Latie and Darvalo knew better than to doubt his feelings by now, so they readily agreed, both more than willing to stop traveling for a while.

The quickly turning season saw them hard at work, hunting meat and gathering the plant life of the local region. In just a short moon's cycle they had almost stripped the area of edible greens, roots and tubers and the animal life had a healthy respect for their prowess as hunters. As the caches quickly filled and their stores of dried foods increased, Latie had turned more and more to finding things for them to work on through the long, cold days ahead. She had remembered Ayla telling her how she spent the long winter season working on projects to keep her busy and it sounded like a good idea to her. On her forages for more food she had also gathered chunks of wood, smooth stones, bowls of sand, long tough grasses and anything else she could think of. She had hides rolled and ready to work on as well as bones from all the animals they had killed. It should keep them all plenty busy.

Durc shook his head slightly to bring himself back to the present, thinking of all the things he still wanted to do. Latie was out on one of her foraging trips again and Darvalo had decided to take a quick trip to the plains to see if there were any herds in sight. Luckily the massive grasslands were only a short jaunt away from their small cave. He walked back through the hearth to see if he could find any leftovers from breakfast and found a platter of roast venison with a few groundnuts still there as well. He snacked on roast while waiting for the others to return and looked thoughtfully around the cave again.

He wished they had a few more people or at least one more woman. He and Latie had each other to keep themselves occupied but Darvalo had no one for himself. It would be hard on the young man to go through a whole winter without a companion to keep him warm at night. He sighed a bit, thinking of the young man who now traveled with them and who had become an integral part of his small family. Maybe somewhere along the way or when they reached the Zelandonii he would find that special someone. Durc just hoped that he wouldn't be too lonely until then. He let his mind wander, not really thinking, letting his eyes roam about the cave.

It was really more than what they needed but still small in comparison to what he had grown up with. They had small hearths set up, one for him and Latie and one for Darvalo to allow as much privacy as possible. They even had a large space sectioned off for the horses. Latie refused to leave them to fend for themselves through the winter and brought them into the cave every night. This didn't really bother him, he was grateful for them and wanted to take as good of care of them as possible. They had spent many days gathering hay and grain for them, hoping to help them make it through the winter as well. It had never really occurred to him how much work it required to keep the animals healthy, but he was glad to do it. The only thing that bothered him was the lack of a third horse for Darvalo. With all they carried with them plus the burden of the third traveler, Durc worried that it would eventually be too much for Midnight and Lightning to handle. His eyes lingered on the stacks of dried grasses for the horses without really seeing them. When his mind did register what his eyes were looking at, he suddenly knew what he wanted to do with the day.

While he waited for Darvalo and Latie to return, he formed a tentative plan. It was the wrong time of year for babies, but maybe they could find one still young enough. He went over possible scenarios in his mind, trying to think of everything they might need. It made him a little nervous, Midnight and Lightning had never been close to the wild version of their own kind before and how would a new one react to Baby? He could only hope that eventually it would grow accustomed to him.

Where was that lion anyway? He had not seen him for a few days now and he figured he would be showing up anytime. He dismissed his musings with the thought that the lion could take care of himself and went back to his plans. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became. He sat and worked on a long rope of grasses, weaving them tightly to make a strong cord. By the time it was finished the sun was at its zenith and he paced nervously for the others to return. While he waited he decide to prepare a mid-day meal to keep himself busy

When Latie finally returned to the cave, her arms and baskets loaded with produce and craft supplies, he had a large hare skinned and roasting over low licking flames. He had quickly brought it down with his sling and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Mother and his totem for letting the small creature cooperate so readily with his plans. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and knew Latie had returned just from the sounds she made walking. He turned to her with a smile as she walked into the cave.

"Mmmm... that smells good! What are you cooking?" she asked as she went to the storage to unload her findings for the day. Durc followed to help her unload.

"I thought you all might be hungry when you returned, so I went hunting and got a nice fat hare. It's cooking now, it won't be much longer until it's ready. So, what did you find today?" he asked as she started sorting through the supplies she had returned with.

"Well, let's see, I found another big patch of groundnuts and some clover roots. I also found some birch trees, though it's too late in the year for sap, I did get some bark. It's good for teas and other things. I found some more grain and a few things I thought I might like to work on this winter. Ayla showed me how she wove her mats and bowls with different reeds and grasses to make different designs, I thought I might try it. I also dug up a few wild carrots and gathered some more wood for the fire. "

Durc picked up a handful of dark green leaves from the bottom of one of her baskets and brought one close to sniff. "You found some mint too! " he said smiling at his mate, again sniffing deeply from the leaf.

She smiled at him and laughed. "Yes, I know you love it in your tea, so I thought I would get some more," she said, then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, I do like it in tea." He was so grateful for his loving mate who always thought of him too.

"Durc, do you think we have enough hay and grains for the horses? I thought about gathering some more for them but I couldn't carry it all home by myself," she asked, eying the stacks of dried grass critically.

"OH! That reminds me! I was thinking about Darvalo today and I sort of came up with an idea," he said quickly, having completely forgotten his plans for a moment. He went on to tell her what he had been thinking about and what his plans were.

She listened, a slight frown puckering her forehead. "I don't know Durc," she answered when he finished, "what about Baby? It took Mamut to calm Midnight and Lightning enough to accept him. It is too late in the year for babies and how are we supposed to catch a full-grown horse?"

"Well, I thought we could get a young one, maybe one that was born earlier this year. They won't be full-grown yet and with the other horses here and not scared of the lion, I was hoping it would just get used to him. I made a rope to try to capture one with, but if you don't think it will work..." He let his sentence trail off, the disappointment showing clearly on his face.

Latie felt bad for dampening his excitement and relented a bit, "It's a good idea Durc, we can always try," she said, and watched his smile return.

"I really think it might work! If it does, we will have the winter to train it and by the time spring gets here it would be almost full grown and big enough to carry a rider. Now if Darvalo would just return, we could go scout the plains for a herd."

"I thought he was scouting the plains for herds." Latie said, confused.

"I meant a herd of horses," he answered. "Darvalo went to look for hunting herds. I don't think he will be looking for horses and I doubt they are just going to appear because I want them to."

"What's not going to appear just because you want them to?" Darvalo asked as he walked into the cave. Durc and Latie turned at the sound of his voice.

Durc smiled, "A herd of horses. I was wanting to try to get another young one we could train over the winter, so you would have one too when we set out again," he answered as the young man took a seat by the fire.

"Is that done yet?" Darvalo asked them, pointing to the hare, his mind going first to the rumbling in his stomach. Then he thought about what Durc had said and a slow grin spread on his face. "Do you really think we could? That would be so great, then we wouldn't have to take turns riding on the other horses."

"Well, we can only try and there is Baby to think about, but I'm hoping another horse would eventually get used to him. First, however, we have to find a herd of horses," Durc answered, taking the hare from the fire and tearing off a big chunk for Darvalo. He also handed him a bowl of the grains he had made to go with it, smiling when he thought about how much the young man could eat.

"Well... how about two herds? I saw them while I was out today, along with a herd of bison and one of aurochs," Darvalo answered around a mouthful of meat, smiling as he chewed.

Durc's eyes lit up at this news."Did you say two herds? Did you notice if there were any young ones? Where were they? How far away?" He pelted the man with questions in his excitement.

Darvalo just laughed. "Yes, I said two and yes I think there were quite a few young ones. All the herds seem like they are on the move but they should not be too far way yet. Now, can I finish eating or do we have to go right now?" he asked, a slight smile still on his face.

Latie laughed as she walked up behind them. "Durc, let him eat, we will still have plenty of time. We can always take a tent and stay over night if they have gone too far to try today," she said, placing her hand on her mate's shoulder. It made her happy to see him so excited about something. He was always so serious, feeling like he was responsible for them all. It was good to see that sparkle in his eyes again. She would try for more horses just to see that light in his eyes for a while longer yet.

Durc blushed at her gentle rebuke. "Yes, go ahead and eat Darvalo. I made this for all of us. Are you hungry Latie?" he asked, preparing another platter of food for his mate.

She took it gratefully and sat next to Durc as he got his own plate ready. "This is wonderful! I'm so glad the Clan women taught you to cook Durc. They are so good at it." Latie said after her first bite, "I remember Ayla was such a wonderful cook, everything she made was delicious."

Durc laughed a bit before responding. "You would have thought I had grown another arm. You should have seen the looks on their faces when I asked them to teach me. Men in the Clan do not cook and they were stunned that I would even think of it, let alone be capable of it. They were nice about it though and taught me everything they could in such a short time. I think they were even more surprised that I was good at it," he said, suddenly missing Uba and Brun desperately. Uba was the only mother he really remembered and Brun was his mentor. He wondered how they were.  
Latie could sense his thoughts and wondered if her ever regretting leaving them. She felt almost guilty for not thinking of how much he must miss them. "Do you wish you hadn't left?" she asked quietly.

Durc's eyes flew to hers, widening with shock. "No! Not at all. I do still miss them sometimes, they were my family but if I hadn't left I would never have found you. My home is wherever you are, Latie. I'm glad we are going to find my mother and that I have gotten to meet so many new people. I've made many new friend along the way and I wouldn't give up you or this journey for anything." His heart in his eyes as he answered.

She smiled through the sudden tears in her eyes and leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you. I love you Durc," she said softly.

He kissed her again, letting her feel his love for her. Suddenly they heard Darvalo clear his throat and they jumped apart like guilty children. Durc saw Darvalo's flushed face and chuckled lightly "Sorry Darvalo, didn't mean to get carried away."

"It's alright, I just thought you all might have forgotten I was sitting here," he answered lightly, still grinning.

Latie reached over and hugged him, "We could never forget about you Darvalo! You are part of our family too," she said and kissed his cheek. He blushed and his grin got even bigger.

"Now hurry up and eat, we have a horse to catch!" Durc said, a happy smile lighting his own face.


	23. Chapter 23

The three young hunters sat silently on the backs of their horses, observing the two large herds that were grazing peacefully in the distance. The two separate herds had moved close to each other but still maintained a slight gap between them. Latie could feel Lightning's excitement at the discovery of more of her own kind. She felt the mare's nervous tremors that shook her powerful body and heard an occasional snort as she breathed in the rank scent of the wild herd. Latie held tightly to the reins, trying to control the eager young mare before she ran right into the middle of the two herds and scattered both groups of horses before they had their plan fully laid out. Durc seemed to be having similar problems with Midnight, though he held the reins too tightly to allow the stallion much movement. Once they got the two tamed horses calmed down enough to graze, they went back to studying the herds.

Both herds had plenty of young colts and fillies to choose from, the problem was getting them separated from their still protective mothers. Latie sighted a particularly beautiful filly grazing on the outskirts of the rest of the herd and pointed her out to Durc. He studied the young animal for a bit then nodded, she would be quite the prize. Darvalo signaled from behind Latie and pointed out another promising filly and then looked at the young stallion Durc seemed to be studying.

Nodding his head in unconscious approval, he spoke to Durc in the silent language of the clan. "He would be perfect. Do you think you could get a rope around his neck?" he asked when Durc finally looked at him.

"I think with the help of Midnight and Lightning we could get much closer than usual. I might be able to try for him. What do you think about the little filly Latie wants? The other one looks strong and healthy but I think hers is much more beautiful," he replied.

"Yes, I think so too. We could try for her and if it doesn't work, go after the other one I saw," Darvalo said. Durc nodded his agreement. "How do you want to go about this?" Darvalo asked him, but it was Latie that answered.

"I think if we just let the horses move closer to them as they graze we will be able to get really close. I remember Ayla doing it once on one of our hunting trips. We got so close we could almost touch the animals we were hunting. It was really amazing. I think it will work here too. Just give the horses their head and let them move closer to the herds slowly," she signed, and tied the ropes attached to Lightning's head so that they hung loosely but would not fall out of reach, giving the animal plenty of slack to go her own way. She watched as Durc did the same on Midnight and smiled at him hopefully.

It seemed to take forever for the two tame horses to get within reach of the wild herds. The wild horses pranced nervously for a few minutes as the strange horses with their even stranger companions got closer and closer. After a few moments of tense study by the lead stallions the herds seemed to relax and went back to grazing. Latie held her breath as Lightning came up next to a wild mare standing protectively close to her quickly growing foal. She could almost reach her hand out to touch the young stallion and while he wasn't one of the animals they had targeted, she was now sure they would be able to get close enough to the ones they wanted to slip a rope over their necks. She only hoped they were strong enough to control them once they did. She shot a quick grin over her shoulder to Darvalo riding right behind her on Lightning's back and turned back to study the animals once more.

Durc watched the moment and relaxed when he saw the wild horses accept their presence, even if it was only temporary. He switched his attention back to the young stallion he had been keeping his eye on and leaned slightly to the left, indicating to Midnight that was the way he wanted to move. He didn't have nearly as much control as his mother over his horse but the young man and the huge stallion had formed a close bond. Like Ayla and Whinny, Durc and Midnight's intense bond seemed almost magical and while Ayla had been correct in assuming that just about anyone could tame animals, she and her son shared a special quality that allowed them to get to know their friends much more intimately than many were capable of.

Like Ayla, Durc was raised with the Clan and grew up learning the subtle nuances of language their form of communication demanded. He could read body language as well if not better than Ayla and it was not too difficult to transfer that knowledge to his animal friends. He could see what they needed and when and provided it whenever he could. Midnight was an intelligent creature and like any animal shown loving care and true understanding, he lived for Durc's approval. It was not hard for Durc to persuade him to do his bidding.

Midnight felt the subtle pressure and turned slowly in that direction, never raising his head from grazing. He ambled slowly closer to the young stallion now on the edge of the grazing herd. Durc slowly readied his rope, having already tied a slipknot into it and attaching the other end around Midnight's neck. As they neared, he glanced over at Latie and Darvalo and saw that they too were closing in on the beautiful young filly Latie had spotted earlier. He waited a little anxiously, this had to be precise. If he made his move on the stallion before Latie was ready, it would spook the herd and they would loose the filly. He saw Lightning move into position and Latie glanced over at him waiting for his signal. Taking a deep breath, he gave it.

Both he and Latie moved as quickly as possible and they both had the ropes over the horses heads immediately. That's where the similarity ended. Durc's young stallion let out a piercing scream and reared, kicking his legs out in front of him. Luckily, Durc had a firm grip on the rope and was able to pull the panicked creature around so his kicking hooves didn't do the intended damage. However, the outraged cry from the young horse frightened the herds and they took off at a dead run, away from the scent of fear. Their sudden flight away from the stallion actually helped Durc but caused tremendous problems for Latie.

She had no more gotten the rope around the filly's neck when Durc's panicked stallion let go with his cry of rage. When the wild herd bolted in fear the filly turned and ran with them, instantly tugging the rope out of Latie's hands. If she hadn't tied the end to Lightning, she would have completely lost her. Now Lightning was being pulled along with the stampeding herd. Latie panicked and reached for the rope, trying to stop the fleeing filly. As she grabbed for it, she felt herself slide and knew she was going to fall.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms reach around her middle and put her back in her seat in one swift movement. She had forgotten about Darvalo for a moment but she was extremely grateful for his presence now. She sent him a grateful smile but he was paying no attention. His face was a mask of concentration and determination. She felt him reach around her again, this time he reached for Lightning's reins she had tied up and out of the way to allow the mare her freedom.

His eyes were gritty and burning from the dust flung into the air by hundreds of flying hooves but he managed to find the knot in the reins and untie it. Once he did, he pulled straight backwards, hard. Latie instantly felt the mare's speed decrease and saw the filly slowing as well. When he finally got the mare stopped, he looked and saw the filly standing there breathing hard, her eyes rolling in fear. Just sitting there for a few moments, he let the young horse relax. He didn't attempt to calm her, afraid he would scare her even more if he approached. When her breathing returned to normal and the worst of her fear seemed to pass, he slowly turned Lightning back the way they had came. Letting the animals move at their own pace they started back toward where they had left Durc fighting the stallion.

Durc's battle had calmed quite a bit when the rest of the herd left. The young stallion had initially tried to flee with them but Durc had held him steady. Using all the strength he could muster, he put his powerful muscles to work controlling the scared creature. Once the other horses were out of sight, the stallion calmed down. He didn't like the restraint and he pranced and snorted, rolling his eyes in fear but he no longer tried to run. He did attempt to rear a few more times but Durc still had his tight grip on the rope and would not allow it. Once out of options and when no threatening moves were made, he relaxed a bit. Durc just sat and watched him from Midnight's back, never letting up on his grip on the rope. When the animals returned to grazing, Durc knew the worst of the battle had been won. He sat still allowing the young stallion to relax even more but he was starting to worry about Latie. He had been so focused on the young horse, he hadn't seen what had happened to his mate and their friend.

He looked around but saw no signs of her or Darvalo. He sat and waited for a little longer but he kept feeling a niggling worry in the back of his mind. He was getting ready to release the young stallion and go look for them, when he saw them walk out of a cloud of dust. Darvalo was controlling Lightning from behind Latie and the young filly followed peacefully along behind them. Darvalo saw him sitting there with the young stallion still at his side and a huge grin lit up his face. If he hadn't been so concerned about scaring the young horses, he would have whooped with joy. They did it!

He led Lightning up to Midnight's side and the little filly followed. When he stopped, she looked up and sniffed curiously at the three other horses. She seemed to decide she liked the other newcomer best and inched closer to the young stallion's side. He neighed a nervous greeting and the three people watching laughed a bit, startling the wild horses. They shied away, as far as the lead ropes would allow and stood off to the side. The three young hunters grinned at each other, glad this part had been successful. Now the really hard work would come. They had to get the new additions to their group used to people...and a cave lion.

Durc looked at Latie, his eyes narrowing as he observed the slight trembling of her hands. "Are you alright Latie?" he asked, concern etching his voice.

She looked around at him, a grin lighting her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine now. I had a small scare, but Darvalo saved me," she answered, remembering with a shiver the fact that she had almost fallen off of Lightning's back in the middle of a stampeding herd of wild horses. The excitement of the capture quickly replaced her fears, however, and she grinned again at her mate. "Now we need to get back to the cave so we can get them used to us before Baby returns," she said, and Durc nodded.

They started off at a slow pace back to their cave, and Durc glanced at Latie again."So, what happened?" he asked casually, knowing if he showed his fears she would downplay the incident.

"Oh, it was nothing really. When the herd got spooked and ran, the filly went with them. I lost the rope and almost slipped from Lightning's back but Darvalo caught me and managed to get control of Lightning's ropes. He stopped her and let the filly calm down for a little while before we headed back," she said, then looked over at him. She saw the sudden fear that reached his eyes and reached her hand out to him. "I'm fine, really," she said, reassuring him with her soft voice. She felt his hand tremble as he squeezed hers, and felt a warm glow at the depth of his love for her. The little filly let out a soft neigh and Latie glanced behind them to check on her.

Durc looked at Darvalo and gratitude filled his eyes. Darvalo smiled his understanding and knew his actions were appreciated.

--

It took the rest of the day to get the young horses back to the cave. They kept the pace slow to keep from spooking them again, but they eventually got there. Once they reached the cave, Latie dismounted and finally tried approaching the newest members of their group. Durc kept a firm grip on the rope of the young stallion and Darvalo had a hold of the filly's lead. Latie walked slowly toward the filly, giving her time to see her approach. The young animal's nostrils flared and she snorted, trying to back away from the strange creature coming toward her. Latie reached her hand out to the frightened animal but the filly rolled her eyes and tried to rear back. Darvalo kept her as still as possible but Latie paused to give her a moment to get used to her. She reached her hand forward again and laid her hand lightly on the horses thick neck.

She could feel the young animal trembling in fear. She lightly stroked her neck and spoke softly in a soothing voice, trying to calm the scared young horse. After a few minutes, she felt the trembling abate and she lifted her other hand to the filly's nose, allowing her to really get her scent. The filly sniffed her hand, snorted and timidly sniffed it again. Latie continued to speak to her and stroke her neck while she got used to her smell.

Amazingly enough, after a few moments, the young animal relaxed and allowed her to pet her without trying to move away. Latie shot a quick grin over to Durc then returned her attention to the horse. She spent quite a bit of time with her, getting her used to her presence. When the filly started searching the ground in front of the cave for fresh fodder, she knew they had gotten over a big hump. She left the filly to graze under Darvalo's watchful eye and headed slowly toward the stallion.

She repeated the process with him and while he took a little longer, eventually he came to accept her presence as well. Once they both got used to her, the men tried to introduce themselves as well. It took a bit of time but the new comers got used to their scents too. Latie watched from the side while Durc stroked and petted the young stallion. The animals seemed to accept them much more quickly than they had expected. She wondered if it had to do with the scent of Midnight and Lightning they carried on their hands and clothes. Maybe the smell of horses already on them helped the newer ones get used to them easier. She shrugged, not really knowing but pleased at their progress none the less. After a few more minutes of interaction with them, Durc and Darvalo led Midnight and Lightning over to a tree and tied them to it, leaving the two new horses attached to them. Latie seemed to think that a little social interaction with their own kind might help ease the situation.

They watched as the horses got to know one another. There was a lot of sniffing and snorting and they seemed to play for a while. Midnight and Lightning seemed to be enjoy the time with more of their own kind as well. They watched for a while longer then retired to the cave for the rest of the night.

The next few days passed quickly, with Latie working with the new horses almost constantly. They were still a little jittery but mostly had come to see the humans as friends. They were still kept attached to Midnight and Lightning so they wouldn't wander away during the night but could still remain outside while the weather still allowed it. Latie stroked the neck of the stallion, talking to him and offering him an occasional treat. As he took one of the small tart apples from her hand she glanced up at the sky. It was still blue but she felt a decided chill in the air. It wouldn't be much longer before the first snows hit.

Durc came up behind her offering another treat to the filly. She took the offered carrot gracefully from his fingers and moved away to enjoy her prize in private. He watched her, thinking how beautiful she was. While strong and healthy, her features seemed almost delicate. Her deep chestnut colored coat gleamed in the waning sunlight and her long black tail was thick and luxuriant. She was almost the perfect opposite of the young stallion he had captured and they made a striking pair when standing next to each other. He glanced at the cream colored stallion, taking in his sleek coat with light brown markings. The horse's eyes sparkled with sensitivity and intelligence and when he looked at Durc you could almost see the growing adoration there. Both horses still had a little growing to do, then a few seasons of filling out but they were going to be big, strong, healthy animals, especially if Latie had any thing to do with it.

She had already had both him and Darvalo collecting more grasses and grains to get the horses through the winter. They had spent the last three days bundling hay and filling every available container with oats, wheat and rye seeds. There was now a whole section of the cave devoted solely to the maintenance of the four horses, not to mention extra meat supplies for Baby. Latie watched as Durc's face took on a sudden scowl. "What's wrong?" she asked, wondering what had suddenly spoiled his good mood.

"I'm getting a little worried about Baby, it seems like he's been gone forever. What happens if he doesn't make it back before it snows?" he asked, sending a worried glance at the clear blue sky.

Latie laughed. "You know how he is Durc. He will show up sooner or later. I'm hoping he will give me a few more days of getting these guys adjusted before he makes a sudden appearance though." She patted the side of the filly's neck. "I want them to have time to get used to being in the cave before having to get used to a cave lion being in their midst. Speaking of which, I think we should move them in tonight. It's getting really cold out here and I don't want to leave them out in it over night," she said, thinking to herself of the coming winter.

Maybe working with the new horses would give them all plenty to do this winter. She looked them over once more before grabbing Durc's arm and walking with him back in the direction of the cave. He was still brooding over Baby, so getting him to talk to her required some effort, but then she thought of something he might like. "Hey! You know what? I think we should name the horses! We can't just keep calling them 'the stallion' and 'the filly'. I think I'm going to start dinner, why don't you think about what you want to call them? Oh, have you decided which one you are going to give to Darvalo? Maybe he would like to name the one he is going to keep," she said, becoming more and more excited by the prospect of new names for the horses. It almost felt like it would make them a true part of their family.

"I was thinking of giving him the stallion. A man his size will need a big, strong horse to ride. What do you think?" he asked, thinking about the young man.

"I think it's a good idea, but why don't we just let him decide which one he wants? It be a great honor for him and after all he did for me, he deserves it." Latie spoke thoughtfully as they entered the cave.

Durc nodded. "Yes, of course your right. He deserves the right to choose which one he wants. Where is he anyway? I saw him earlier but he seems to have disappeared," he said, thinking to himself that Latie must have sent him off on another gathering errand.

"He said something about going hunting. I think he is trying to make sure we have enough meat to take care of Baby too. He was discussing it this morning. I tried to tell him that Baby could hunt for himself even in winter but I think he has taken quite a liking to that spoiled lion," she said laughing.

"Yes, I think we all have helped with that. So have you thought of any names for the horses? I've never had to name an animal before, all the ones I know already had names when I met them," he said, wondering how you would go about naming an animal.

"Well, why don't we wait and see which one Darvalo chooses and he can name his and we will name the other one."

"Good idea. I wonder which one he will choose?"

A little while later Darvalo came strolling into the cave carrying a young deer over his shoulders. He hefted the small deer from his shoulder and laid it on the ground by the fire. It had already been skinned and cleaned, all that was left was to cut it up to dry the meat.

Latie looked over his kill and smiled. "That will supply a few nice roasts! Speaking of roasts, dinner is just about done. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I don't think we are going to have time for that right now. I saw Baby heading this way. We need to get the horses inside before they have a chance to meet and he scares them to death," he said, already on his way back out of the cave. Latie's eyes grew huge and both she and Durc followed quickly.

They went to where the horses were tied up and led them slowly toward the cave. They had just gotten them settled when they heard Baby's distinctive grunts as he approached. Durc went to head him off so he could not make any startling appearances, while Latie and Darvalo stayed close to the new horses, holding tightly to their ropes.

Latie was nervous, if they couldn't get the young animals used to the lion they would have to let them go. This was the last big obstacle to keeping them. "I wish Mamut were here right now," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes and sending a silent prayer to the Mother for help.

Durc greet the lion at the edge of the camp. Baby was so happy to see him he nearly knocked him over in his attempt to show him affection. Durc laughed, petting and scratching the lion while trying to keep his face away from his raspy tongue. After a few moments of shared affection, Durc took Baby's huge head in his hands and looked into his eyes.

" Alright big fellow, I'm going to need your help. We have two new horses in the cave who are going to be scared to death when they see you. I need you to be nice, try not to scare them even more, alright? Just stay close to me and try not to look threatening." He almost laughed out loud when Baby chose that moment to lie down with his paws in the air and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Durc shook his head, sometimes he could swear that lion knew exactly what he was saying. "Come on, we might as well get this over with," he told him, signaling for the lion to follow him.

Latie and Darvalo heard the crunch of rocks outside the cave and knew the moment was upon them. Midnight and Lightning both heard as well and lifted their heads to sniff the air, then went back to chewing on the hay that was provided for them. The new horses followed suit but sniffed the air as well. Thats when Latie felt the filly start to tremble. Latie knew that they had to smell the predator by now and she could feel the animals' sudden fear. She held the filly's rope tightly while stroking her and talking to her in a soothing monotone. Darvalo was doing the same with the stallion, who was snorting and blowing great puffs of air though his nostrils while his tail swished nervously.

When Durc walked through the cave entrance with Baby by his side, both Latie and Darvalo suddenly found it impossible to control the horses. No only could they smell the predator, but they could see him as well. Too many times in their young lives had they had to run from just such a creature and this one was huge. The stallion reared back trying to kick out at the lion and the filly let out a panicked scream. Darvalo held the stallion trying his best to calm him, but nothing seemed to be working. He fought for control of the frightened animal and was finally able to bring him down. The stallion backed up as far from the cave lion as the cave walls would allow and the filly followed. They huffed great breaths of air, their eyes rolling in panic but there was nowhere to run. Midnight and Lightning both looked on in curiosity wondering what all the fuss was about.

The young horses stayed near the wall of the cave, refusing to budge while the humans spoke reassuringly to them, trying to get them to calm down. After a few minutes, when no attack seemed to be forth coming they let the man and woman get close to them. The stallion seemed to be watching the strange reaction of the older horses and one could almost see the confusion in his eyes. These horses should be running, terrified of this huge predator but they just stood there calmly. He nickered nervously in their direction and Midnight looked up at him. The older stallion observed the younger for a moment then calmly walked over to the lion. He lowered his head and sniffed him and allowed the cave lion to lick his nose with his rough tongue. After this amazing display, he returned to Lightning's side and resumed chewing on the fresh hay.

The filly and the young stallion looked back and forth between the other two horses and the lion. They knew they should run, they knew they should fear this massive creature, but now they were confused. The other horses were not afraid of it and neither were the humans. They snorted a few more times, then decided to see what would happen. They allowed the man and woman to lead them over to the lion, but were still skittish. When the lion reached his head forward and allowed the horses to sniff him, a gasp was heard as the humans caught their breath.

The stallion was the first to brave the huge head and slowly lowered his nose to his tawny fur. He sniffed, snorted and sniffed again. The scent said predator, his eyes said predator, but for some reason he couldn't fathom, none of these weak creatures were afraid of it. He backed up a bit and the filly pushed her head forward. She too sniffed the lion, also seeming confused but seemed more accepting of its presence. After a little more sniffing and snorting she moved back and joined the other horses. The two new horses still sent an occasional distrustful glance in the lion's direction, but they basically let it go at that.

Durc, Latie, and Darvalo just stood there and stared. There was no way it could be this easy. Baby looked up at them, almost seeming to ask if he'd done a good job. Latie was the first to move and she reached for the massive head, petting and scratching him, all the while telling him what a good lion he was. Durc and Darvalo soon moved over to the horses petting and stroking them, both still stunned at the easy acceptance of the lion. After the initial fear was gone both of the young horses had seemed to forget about him for the time being.

"Darvalo, do you mind if we give this deer to Baby? He really deserves it after that display." Latie asked, directing her question over her shoulder toward the men.

"No, by all means let him have it. I got it for him anyway and after what he just did, he can have the whole thing to himself," he said, still stroking the stallion.

Durc was petting and talking to Midnight, thanking him for showing the other horses there was nothing to fear from Baby. Midnight had never really been comfortable around the lion so it had taken him a lot to go right up to him and let the lion lick his face. Durc praised him and promised him a warm mash for all of his bravery.

After a bit more attention to the lion and the horses the three friends settled themselves at the fire, still keeping a close eye on the animals. Latie offered the lion the deer and he retired to the back of the cave to feast. After dishing out the dinner they had not had time for earlier, they ate in silence. Each was still amazed at what they had just seen.

Latie broke the silence. "Well, that went much better than expected," she said.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

Both Durc and Darvalo answered her at the same time. She giggled slightly, then fell silent again. Darvalo looked at the horses again and reminded Durc of his earlier conversation with Latie.

"Darvalo, Latie and I were talking earlier and we thought you might like to pick which horse you wanted, then we can decide on names for them" Durc said, looking at the young man.

Darvalo swallowed hard, nearly choking on the large piece of meat he was chewing. "You are going to let me choose one? Why? You and Latie caught the horses, I only helped." He was stunned by the offer.

"Well, we were trying to find one for you anyway and you did help Latie catch the filly and you also saved her life in the process. I think that entitles you to your choice of whichever one you want." Durc said, smiling at him

"Really? I can have either one?" Darvalo's excitement was clear in his voice.

"Yes, I really mean it." Durc answered. He had no idea it would be this important to him, or he would have thought of it himself. Darvalo glanced at Latie and saw her smile at him. She nodded her agreement.

Darvalo let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and rose to go look at the horses. After a bit he turned back to them. "If it's really alright, I think I want the stallion. I love the filly, but I think I would love the stallion even more," he said, looking back at the magnificent horse. Durc smiled, he had been pretty sure that would be his choice.

"So now all that's left is to think of their names," Latie said, grinning at both of the men.

--

"Durc, would you put Spirit Shade's rope on for me please?" Latie asked her mate over her shoulder. When Durc moved up beside her with the young stallion's rope, she smiled at him. "Thanks. I am going to take him and Wind Dancer outside to the surround for a while. I think they could use the fresh air and sunshine after being cooped up inside the cave for so long."

"What about Midnight and Lightning? Do you want me to bring them too?" he asked, as he watched her give Wind Dancer a few final scratches with a dried teasel. The filly responded with a whinny and a delighted shiver that started at her head and worked its way all the way back to her tail.

Latie laughed and patted her on the neck. "Liked that did you?" she asked her, then turned to her mate. "Yes, we should bring them too. I was going to come back for them but if you want you can bring them now." Durc nodded at her and went for the other horses ropes.

As they led the horses outside, following the wide path of tramped down snow, they ran into Darvalo on his way in. "Hey! I just finished scooping the rest of the snow out of the surround, I thought they might enjoy the day outside. Looks like you had the same idea. Here, let me help." He took Wind Dancer's rope and led the way. Latie turned and took Spirit Shade's lead from Durc and left him to bring Midnight and Lightning down the snow packed path.

Darvalo led the filly into the open gate and waited for Latie and Durc to follow with the other horses before closing it behind them. Once they had removed the ropes and set the horse free to roam about, they slipped out of the gate, lashing it behind them with some long leather strips. As Latie tied the gate shut, she thought about the effort it had taken to build the surround and realized that it had been worth it. They had worked for four days straight chopping down small trees and stripping them to use for poles. Making a surround big enough for four horses had required a lot of trees. Durc and Darvalo had taken turns chopping them down and Latie worked until her fingers bleed, stripping them of their branches. After the sun went down for the night, Durc and Darvalo spent their time trimming them all down to the same length. Once they thought they had enough, they started digging deep holes at regular, closely spaced intervals, creating a large circle. Durc had followed behind Latie and Darvalo, planting the poles deep into the ground.

When they were finished they had a large circle of poles set too close for the horses to fit through and a gate that would swing shut. The gate had been a stroke of pure genius from Darvalo. He had somehow managed to figure out how to attach a few poles lashed together to the last pole planted in the ground, using long dried grasses and a few strips of leather. Once he was finished with it, they had a door they could open and close. She was grateful for it now.

The three friends stood and watched the antics of the playful horses, laughing at the almost prissy steps of Wind Dancer as she picked her way through what was left of the snow. Darvalo had managed to clear most of it, but the little that remained on the ground caused Wind Dancer to prance about using high delicate steps, reminding Latie of the day she had chosen her name.

After they had finished the surround, Latie had left the horses in it, allowing them to enjoy the few clear days that might be left before the snows set in. She had been outside herself, washing in the small stream that ran near the cave. All of a sudden the wind had picked up and before she could get fully dressed, they were in the middle of a huge windstorm. Durc came running for her, leading her back to the cave despite her protest that they should get the horses.

He had insisted that they would be fine, but she had insisted on going out once a gain to try to bring them in. When she reached the surround, she saw three of the horses huddled together, facing away from the wind, but the filly was a different story. She couldn't help but laugh as she held onto the post trying not to be knocked over by the strong gales. The filly was prancing in circles, using those same high delicate steps, while letting the wind blow her mane and tail to and fro. She seemed to be having such fun that Latie decided to leave her. Casting one last glance at the other horses standing stoically, the wind not really bothering them, she headed back to the cave.

She was still laughing when she reached the entrance. Durc had frowned at her, not being able to figure out what was so funny. She looked at his puzzled face and told him what she had seen.  
"I know what I'm going to name her!" She said excitedly. Durc had raised his heavy brows and just looked at her, still not quite understanding. "I'm going to name her Wind Dancer!"

"Hey, it's cold out here, lets go back to the cave." Darvalo said, startling her out of her thoughts. She suddenly became aware of the frigid air and felt a shiver pass through her. Despite the sunny day, the air was still bitterly cold for those born without fur. She agreed quickly and the three of them headed back to the cave.

She set about starting their evening meal, knowing it would take a while for the dried meat to soften and cook. Once she had the meat simmering in a skin of water, she settled down next to the fire with some mending. They passed the rest of the day quietly, each working on their own projects, with Latie getting up every once in a while to tend their meal. Baby returned around mid-day, his hunting forays severely curtailed by the deep snow. The lion was used to the wind swept plains of the steppes, not the deep snow of the east. He went out almost daily but was never gone very long and never over night. Latie got up and dug into the stores for a hunk of meat. It was dried, but filling. Baby took it back to the back of the cave, a section he had claimed as him own, to gnaw on it for a while.

After the meal, Latie cleaned out the horses' section, putting out fresh hay and fresh water. She set out a bowl of grains for each of them and sent the men out to bring them in. It was way too cold to leave them out there overnight. With the horses and Baby settled for the night, Latie returned to her mending, silently thanking Ayla for the thread puller with every stitch. Durc finished the new spear thrower he had been working on and looked at it critically. It seemed straight and the groove down the middle felt smooth, but he would have to practice with it to see if it worked properly. He headed outside into the waning daylight and set up a target in the practice area that they had also cleared of the most recent snow.

After a few practice throws to get the feel of the new weapon, he focused on getting his aim and accuracy down with it. He practiced steadily, then decided to quit for the evening when the reddish blaze of the sunset captured his attention. After gathering his spears, he leaned against one of the poles of the surround and watched the sun make its final descent beyond the horizon leaving a deep purple trail in its wake. He felt a gentle heat begin in his chest and smiled. He knew now that this sensation was his connection to his mother and was glad for it. He closed his eyes and sent his love out to her and felt her happiness at receiving it. He smiled.

"Hey." He heard his mate speak softly beside him.

He opened his eyes and his smile stayed for her. "Hey," he said back, wrapping his arms around her, turning his eyes back to the last vestiges of the sun's light.

Latie rested her head on his chest, her arms going around his back."Are you ready to come in? Darvalo has already turned in for the night," she asked, not really wanting to move just yet.

"Yeah, lets go inside," he said, and something in his voice sent pleasant shivers all through her. She lifted her head and looked in his eyes. She didn't need to tell him what she was feeling just then. He bent his head and kissed her softly. He sent one last fleeting look at where the sun had been just moments ago, then walked back to the cave with his mate.

--

Ayla stood facing the east, the warm glow in her chest growing deeper and spreading through her body. A small smile played on her lips and she knew she felt her son. He was coming to her, she was sure of it now. She was so happy, but she worried about him. It was a long dangerous journey to begin with and now it was the dead of winter. She knew he had found a place to stay and that he was safe, but still she worried. The heavy snows of the last moon had almost buried the Ninth Cave and she hoped that her son and his friends were faring better. She looked down when she felt a small movement beneath her hand and patted her round belly lovingly. It won't be much longer now, the baby could come any day, she thought to herself. Even as the thought whispered across her mind she felt a growing ache in her back. The smile left suddenly as apprehension took its place. She was worried.

She was old to have a child and Durc's birth had not gone well. Zelandoni had assured her that if there was any part of being a healer that she was familiar with it was childbirth. She had delivered many of the caves children and felt secure in this one area of Ayla's expertise. Ayla had told the older woman of her difficulties with Durc and had gone over and over with her different methods to use if for some reason she had trouble again. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and settled back into Jondalar's strong embrace. His hands rubbed her belly through her parka and she felt his warm breath on her cheek.

"You are going to freeze out here," he said quietly. He knew why she came out here every night and he hated to intrude on what she called 'her time with Durc' but it was cold and the sun was going down.

"I know, I was just coming in. I love to watch the sunset, even if it's just from here," she said, indicating the ledge in front of the cave entrance she was standing on. With the heavy snow they had been getting, she could not go any farther. Jondalar had come out and cleared this spot just for her, so she could get some fresh air whenever she needed it. She loved Jondalar's people, but she was grateful for the time to herself. It had become a ritual for her to come stand on the ledge every evening. She started to turn, but stopped suddenly.

Jondalar felt her stomach harden under his hands. "Ayla?" he asked, trying to keep the fear and excitement out of his voice.

She turned her gray-blue eye up to his. "I think I better get back inside."

Jondalar nodded and picked her up, carrying her back to their hearth. After he helped her remove her outer coverings and regular clothes, he slipped a long, simple tunic over her head and helped her settle onto a bed platform. He covered her and kissed her forehead. "Can I get you anything? Do you want me to go get Zelandoni yet?" he asked, not really knowing what to do with himself.

Ayla laughed, he was being so sweet. She felt her muscles tighten again, but there was no pain yet. "No, I think I have quite a while yet, but thank you."

He nodded but frowned, searching the hearth for something to do. Ayla watched as he roamed from one place to another, not accomplishing anything. She took pity on him. "Jondalar? I would like a cup of tea, would you get one for me?" she asked, lifting the covers off and swinging her legs over the side of the platform. Jondalar's relief was great and he immediately started to gather things he would need, until he saw her start to get up."What are you doing? You need to rest..." he started, but she held up her hand.

"Jondalar, I'm just going to use the basket" She said, pointing in the direction of the corner and saw his forehead clear.

"Oh alright. Um... do you need any help?" he asked.

She laughed again. "No, I think I can handle it," she told him, still smiling. He turned back to the tea and she stood. Instantly her stomach was like a rock and she felt sudden searing pain. She bent, holding her belly and letting out a startled yelp of pain. Just as Jondalar turned to the sound, she felt a warm gush of liquid run down her legs and another pain hit her. Instantly Jondalar was by her side, helping her lie back down.

"Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly scared at the pain he saw etched in her face.

She nodded mutely, waiting for the pain to pass. When it did, she smiled a little a him. "Now you can go get Zelandoni," she said, and watched his face turn white.

"Now?" he asked, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

"Now," she said and watched him practically run out of the hearth. If that last contraction hadn't been so painful she would have laughed. She did not have long to wait. Both Zelandoni and Marthona came through the entrance flap only a few moments later. She looked behind them for Jondalar but he was nowhere to be seen.

Marthona saw her and spoke before she even had a chance to ask."Willomar kept him at my hearth for a few minutes. I thought it was best that he sit down for a bit, he looked positively green," she said. Ayla nodded and tried to smile, but another pain turned it into a grimace. When the contraction was over, Zelandoni sat beside her.

"Looks like we are going to get a baby soon. How close are the pains Ayla?" she asked gently.

"They are close and getting stronger fast. I think this baby is in a hurry to get here, my birth waters already broke," she said, excitement and anxiety making her voice tremble a bit.

"I think I should examine you, just to see where your at." Zelandoni said, getting up and moving the covers away. Ayla tried to relax as Zelandoni did her exam and let out a small sigh of relief when she saw the woman's smiling face.

"I don't think it will be a very long night Ayla. How long have you been having contractions?" she asked.

"Not too long," Ayla replied. "They didn't hurt at first, but after my water broke they started getting really strong. It really hasn't been long at all. I felt the first one while I was outside and Jondalar brought me in." She was amazed at how little time had actually passed.

Zelandoni raised her eyebrows and looked at Marthona. "Well, it looks like this is going to be a quick one, so why don't we make you as comfortable as we can while you can still get up." She moved to Ayla's side to help her stand. Marthona stood holding on to Ayla while Zelandoni put an absorbent pad where she would lie and straightened the furs. Once she had the bed ready she helped her lie down again and none too soon.

Just as Ayla started to close her eyes another strong contraction hit her. She groaned and held her stomach. She had forgotten how much this hurt. After the contraction, she heard scratching on the hide and Folara and Marona poked their heads in. "Is it alright if we come in?" Marona asked timidly. Ayla nodded, but Zelandoni added a note of caution.

"Only for a little bit," she said and moved to the fire to finish the tea Jondalar had started. She also put on another skin of water and got out some of Ayla's extra skins she used for healing.

Folara and Marona sat for a while, talking quietly with Ayla but when she was racked with another strong contraction, conversation fell silent. Ayla gritted her teeth and tried not to scream. They were getting stronger. When it passed, she smiled at her friends and they started talking about names.

"Do you know what your going to name it?" Folara asked excitedly. Ayla nodded.

"If it is a girl, I want to name her Kaliza after my adopted mother," she said, and paused.

"And if it is a boy?" Marona asked when she stopped. Ayla's eyes moved to Marthona, who was listening quietly to the conversation. When Ayla didn't answer right away, she looked up and found Ayla's eyes on her.

"Marthona, with your permission, if it is a boy, I want to name him Thonolan," she said softly. "I think it would mean a lot to Jondalar" She heard both Folara's and Marona's quickly indrawn breath, but kept her eyes on Marthona. She saw the older woman's eyes fill instantly with tears but a slight nod too.

"I would be honored, as I'm sure he would be," she said quietly. Ayla smiled her gratitude.

"Thank you," she started, but anything more was cut off by another growing ache in her abdomen. She felt the pain escalate until she could no longer hold back the scream.

Jondalar sat at Willomar's fire and listened to Ayla scream. His excitement was gone and all he felt was fear. What would I do if I lost her? He thought to himself. He knew that women had to go through this all the time but it was different when it was the woman he loved. He jumped up and began pacing around the fire again. He was restless and could not find anything to occupy his mind while his woman lay struggling to give birth only a few paces away. It was driving him mad.

"Jondalar sit down. I know how your feeling son but wearing a rut in the floor won't help. Stop worrying, it hasn't been that long." Willomar advised from his seat by the flames. He could almost have laughed watching the son of his hearth, if he hadn't known exactly what the younger man was going through. This was after all the first child of his hearth about to be born and to the only woman in the world Jondalar could love. He had a lot at stake here. The older man watched him as he started yet another trip around the fire and took pity on him. "Why don't you go see her?" he asked calmly.

Jondalar stopped in his tracks, his eyes huge. "I can do that? They will let me see her?"

"I don't see why not. They might not let you stay for the actual birth but that is probably still a long way off, she has not been in there that long. I'm sure there is still plenty of time for you to visit and reassure yourself that she is alright," he said, seeing the younger man's excitement grow as he talked. Before he finished speaking, Jondalar was gone. Willomar chuckled to himself, grateful that Marthona's childbearing days were over.

Ayla had just finished another strong contraction and Zelandoni had decided it was time to check her again. Her eyes grew huge when she realized how far the young woman had come in such a short time. This baby was really in a hurry. She figured just a few more contractions and Ayla could start pushing. She covered Ayla back up again and washed her hands in the antiseptic liquid Ayla had instructed her on how to make. She really wasn't sure what good it did, but Ayla had insisted on keeping things as clean as possible.

She turned to look at the blond woman laying quietly on the bed. Both Folara and Marona had gone, and Marthona was talking quietly to her. Ayla's request to use her dead son's name for her child had touched the older woman more than she could say and she kept Ayla entertained with stories of Thonolan's childhood antics. Zelandoni walked over when she heard Ayla's soft laughter.

"Still feeling good enough to laugh?" Zelandoni said, looking down at her with a smile. "I would say that is a good sign. What could you possibly be finding so funny right now?" Ayla returned her warm smile with one of her own.

"Marthona was just telling me about what Thonolan was like as a little boy. I'm really hoping this baby is a girl but if it's a boy, I can only hope that he will be as much of a blessing as his namesake," she said, her eyes still glowing with humor. Then the look changed slightly and Zelandoni knew another one was coming.

Ayla gritted her teeth and tried not to scream. She succeeded this time but just barely. Once the pain had passed, she smiled weakly at the women watching her. Zelandoni became more impressed with the woman with every passing contraction.

"I have never seen anyone so happy while going through labor. You just take the pain and grin. How do you do that?" Her voice held more that a little awe.

"It is not nearly as bad so far as my first time was. Don't get me wrong it hurts really bad but by comparison to Durc, this is easy," she answered as Marthona wiped the perspiration from her forehead. Zelandoni merely nodded but it gave her new insight to how difficult her first time must have been. The woman was going through really powerful contractions but was treating them like beginning labor.

The holy woman turned when she heard a scratch on the hide door. When Jondalar stuck his head in she immediately went to head him off. Now was not the time.

Ayla saw her intention and cut her off. "No Zelandoni, let him come in. It's alright, I want to see him," she said softly.

Zelandoni frowned but nodded. "Alright Jondalar, but only for a moment," she cautioned severely, not really approving of his presence.

The big man moved quietly through to hearth until he was kneeling by Ayla's side. He looked at her face, his eyes registering her sweaty brow and the slight tiredness in her eyes. He kissed her gently on the forehead and she smiled at him. "Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked, concern in his vivid blue eyes.

She sighed. "Like someone is trying to tear my insides out," she said and saw his shocked expression. The fear in his eyes increased and she felt almost guilty. "No! Don't worry, this is normal. It has actually gone rather quickly and this time has been much easier so far than my first child was."

He smiled a little, realizing she was trying to comfort him. She really was amazing, here she was going through all this pain and she was worried about him. He kissed her cheek and stroked her sweat soaked hair away from her face. "Can I do anything for you? Can I help with anything?" he asked, wanting to be there if she needed him.

She smiled, grateful for his presence. She felt almost peaceful now that he was here. "No, not really...well, yeah. I never did get to use the basket before and I still really need to relieve my bladder. Could you help me up?" she asked, almost embarrassed about needing assistance for this particular thing.

He nodded and he and Zelandoni helped her rise and squat over the basket. When she was finished she started to rise and felt another powerful contraction. She screamed out with the pain and felt the uncontrollable need to push. She held on to Jondalar and Zelandoni's hands and bore down, grunting with the effort.

When Zelandoni realized what was happening, her eyes got huge."Hold on Ayla, let us get you to the bed!" she said, trying to help her rise.

Ayla mutely shook her head. She panted with the pain and took in a deep breath when it was over. She shook her head again. "No, I think it will be easier this way and I don't think we are going to have the time..." she said, and another wave of pain washed through her. Again she felt the urge and pushed hard. This time she felt movement. "It's coming.." She panted and pushed again.

Marthona quickly removed the basket and spread the absorbent leather pad beneath her. Jondalar looked wildly at Zelandoni. He should not be here for this, but there was no way he could leave now, Ayla had a death grip on his hand.

"Jondalar, move behind her, with your arms under hers to help her balance. I need to be able to deliver the baby," the holy woman said, and moved to squat in front of the laboring woman.

Jondalar supported her slight weight with ease and he felt her body contract once again. She moaned then took a deep breath and pushed. He could feel her shaking with the effort and sent a silent prayer to the Mother to help her.

"Good one Ayla! I can see the head already, just a few more like that and you'll have it out." Zelandoni said excitedly Jondalar felt Ayla grip both his hands as he supported her body with his and she pushed again. Gritting her teeth she bore down and felt her skin stretch. She kept pushing, her face turning bright red with the effort. Her skin stretched taut and suddenly the pain eased for a moment.

"Good Ayla, the head is out! Come on, just a few more for the shoulders and you'll be done!" Zelandoni told her, using her hands to turn the baby slightly. Ayla pushed again and Zelandoni felt one shoulder come out. She hooked her finger under the baby's arm and pulled gently as Ayla strained above her. The other shoulder suddenly popped out and with a little tug the infant slid the rest of the way out in a gush of water and blood.

Zelandoni used her finger to scoop out the plug of mucus in the baby's mouth. She tied off the cord and used a sharp knife to cut it. Then she thumped the baby's feet and was rewarded with a loud, lusty wail. She grinned and looked up at the exhausted woman waiting anxiously. "You have a beautiful baby girl!" she said excitedly and held the baby up for both Ayla and Jondalar to see. Ayla beamed a tired smile and Jondalar stared in shock at the tiny, wrinkled, bloody infant Zelandoni held. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Zelandoni handed the infant to Marthona so she could clean her up while she finished with Ayla. "Alright Ayla, one more little push for the afterbirth and we should be all finished," she said lightly and heard Ayla strain again.

"No... no I don't think so Zelandoni..." she said between breaths and bore down again.

The holy woman sent her a startled look and checked her again. "Great Mother!" she said and saw Jondalar's fearful expression.

"What? What is it?" he asked. He thought it was done! What else could it be?

"It's another baby!" Zelandoni answered, but she didn't have time for more because Ayla was pushing again. She strained while Zelandoni spoke encouraging words. This one came even faster and before Jondalar could comprehend what was happening, she had delivered a second screaming infant.

"It's a boy! Ayla you have a son and a daughter!" Zelandoni squealed, almost beside herself with joy. Jondalar was stunned. Two? She had two? He heard Ayla give an exhausted chuckle.

"I have been wondering about that for a while now, but I wasn't sure," she said tiredly. She watched while Zelandoni passed her son to an equally surprised, but so far silent, Marthona and then moved back between her legs.

"Alright, we are done now, right?" she asked, cautiously. Ayla nodded and pushed lightly to pass the afterbirth. The holy woman took it and wrapped it in a thick hide to be disposed of later. She said a few sacred words over it and made a few mysterious symbols then returned her attention to Ayla. She cleaned her up and packed her with some absorbent materials then ran a strip of leather between her legs tying it to a leather thong around her waist. When she was finished she instructed Jondalar to help Ayla to the bed once again. He nodded mutely, still too stunned for words, and picked her up gently.

After he laid her down and propped her up with extra furs, Marthona brought both babies to her. She laid them in her arms one at a time, silent tears streaming down her face. "They are so beautiful! I am so happy for you both," she said, and watched the new mother with her infants. Ayla shot a delighted grin at Jondalar who could only return it with a rather dazed one of his own. He watched her unwrap first one baby, then the other, inspecting them like all new mothers did.

She looked over her daughter first, noticing how much she resembled herself but when she opened her eyes slightly, Ayla could tell they would be the vivid blue of Jondalar's. The baby mewled softly as the cold reached her. Ayla stroked her soft little cheek and the baby instantly turned toward her fingers, her tiny mouth making loud sucking sounds. Ayla laughed and lifted the baby to her breast. It didn't take long for her daughter to find what she was looking for and Ayla felt the familiar pull.

She sighed contentedly, while she laid the baby boy on her lap. She unwrapped him as well. He also resembled her slightly, with a few more of Jondalar's features and she knew before she he opened his eyes that he too would carry the bright blue of Jondalar's eyes. She smiled, ecstatic that she, who missed her first son so desperately, suddenly had two babies to lavish her love on. She looked up at Jondalar and saw him watching her with the most loving, gentle look she had ever seen. Her happiness radiated from her eyes and he bent to kiss the glowing smile.

"They are perfect," he said softly, looking in awe at her tiny son and daughter. His son and daughter if he believed what Ayla said. "So beautiful, just like their mother." His eyes suddenly brimmed over and tears spilled down his face. He didn't think he could ever remember being this happy. Ayla touched his cheek with her fingers, marveling at his tears. She knew what he was feeling, because she felt it too.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked gently.

He looked at her suddenly nervous, but he nodded slightly. She looked behind him to Marthona, who had silently witnessed this scene, trying not to intrude on the new family's special moment. She nodded and moved to pick up the baby boy. She gently placed him in Jondalar's arms and felt her son's hands tremble slightly as he took him from her. He held him like he was a fragile piece of flint that could shatter at any moment, staring at him like he was the Mother herself. She saw such love on his face it brought the tears back to her eyes. He looked from his son's tiny face back to the radiant face of the woman he loved.

"Thank you," he said reverently, his own eyes moist again, "Thank you for giving me my family." Ayla smiled gently at him and looked back down at the baby girl at her breast.

Marthona and Zelandoni shared a significant look and quietly eased out of the hearth, ready to share the wonderful news with the rest of the cave. Jondalar rose carefully, still holding his son and moved to sit beside Ayla. He kissed his daughter's soft cheek as she slept at her mother's breast, then kissed her mother's soft lips. He laid back gently on the bed, laying his son on his chest. He put his arm around Ayla and pulled her to lay with them on his shoulder. They both sighed contentedly and closed their eyes.

That's how Zelandoni found them, sleeping peacefully, when she returned to the hearth a few minutes later. She smiled at the picture they made and silently slipped back out of the door, allowing the flap to fall shut behind her.

--

Durc turned over in his sleep, a soft smile playing on his lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Jondalar walked into his hearth and noticed the gentle smile on Ayla's face as she watched her infant twins sleep. He had never seen such a beautiful smile before in his life and the thought that their children had inspired it only made him even happier. He could not remember a single time when he had ever felt as complete as he did now. The only thing marring his happiness was the on-going battle against Mikolan. They were at a standoff now because of the weather but as soon as spring hit, he knew it would all start back up again. He frowned slightly at the thought of his cave's coming struggles but he shook off the bad feelings and concentrated on his new family.

He watched her as she watched them, in his heart feeling the warm glow of happiness. She was so beautiful, it made his heart ache to look at her. His woman, his beautiful Ayla. So talented, so powerful, so blessed. There was a time, not so long ago, that the thought of her powerful destiny made him cringe but now he could see why the Mother had chosen this woman. He was only grateful that he was allowed to be a part of it. He watched her pick up her daughter, who woke with a small cry, crooning that familiar monotone softly. He couldn't wait for the ceremony that would tell him the babies' names. He had almost begged Ayla to tell him what she had chosen to name the twins but she refused, saying only that it was a surprise and he would find out soon enough.

As with many people, it was the mother's right to choose the names of their children but he was dying to know. Luckily for him, he would find out today at sunset. The required seven days had passed, allowing the Zelandonii to make the new babies full members of the cave. He was so excited, Ayla's children, _his children_, were going to be Zelandonii. Even if the council never let him and Ayla mate, there was nothing they could do about this. They were born here and they had passed the Mother's test of survival, they would be Zelandonii. Ayla had told him the Clan had a similar ritual test of survival and that their naming day also fell on the seventh day. This made him smile, the more she told him about the Clan, the less surprised at their humanity he became.

It was hard to know you had been so wrong about something all your life but he could see it now. If he really thought about it, he guessed he always could. He understood the struggle that some of the Zelandonii still had to understand but he fervently hoped that acceptance would soon give his people peace of mind. Change was hard but sometimes necessary and Ayla brought change with her. He only hoped that they could eventually find peace and be allowed to live their lives without having to fight for the right to be happy. He walked up softly behind her, watching her talk quietly to the tiny baby girl.

She was beautiful, just like her mother. They both were. As he looked at her, a tiny replica of her mother but for her vivid blue eyes, he again felt the flood of new emotions that had washed over him the first time he saw her. He had never known it was possible to love something so tiny so much. He watched as the newborn's eyes struggled to focus on the face above her, her perfectly shaped lips forming a tiny ring as she listened to the familiar croon of her mother's voice. Already she recognized the sound and drew comfort. Her little fists waved in the air for a moment before one finally found its way to her mouth. At her ravenous attack on her own fingers, Ayla giggled.

"Are you hungry little one?" she asked gently, lifting her tunic as she spoke. She placed the infant to her breast and sighed contentedly as she felt her latch on. It felt good to feel a child nurse again. To be able to feed her own daughter relieved some of the left over guilt she still felt at losing her milk when Durc was a baby. She felt a warm breath on her neck and turned to see Jondalar knelt down behind her watching her daughter eat. He looked at her so tenderly that it made tears come to Ayla's eyes. She could feel the happiness radiating off of him. He looked from her daughter's face to hers and his smile changed to one meant especially for her.

He got up and moved around to sit beside her, remaining silent so as to not wake her son who still slept peacefully on a thick fur pallet between them. Helping himself to a cup of warm tea, he sat and watched her nurse her daughter back to sleep. Ayla pointed to the bed platform and he nodded, taking the baby from her arms and laying her gently on their bed. She lifted her sleeping son and laid him beside his sister, covering them both with a warm, soft fur. They both retreated back to their seats by the fire and Jondalar wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against him.

"It's almost time, are you ready for the ceremony and the feast?." he asked quietly, and she smiled to herself. She knew he was excited about the acceptance ceremony, so was she, her children would always have a home here and she drew great comfort from that. Then they would have a feast in their honor. All babies were counted as a blessing from the Mother but twins were regarded as a special blessing

"I know, I need to prepare myself," she said suddenly getting up, full of nervous excitement. She was anxious to get out among the people again. While the Zelandonii did not have the strict rules about interacting with other members of the cave that the Clan did, she had enjoyed spending these first days with just Jondalar and her children. She had had plenty of unofficial visitors coming in to take a quick peek at the new additions, and she could hardly get rid of Marthona, Folara and Marona, she thought to herself with a smile, but she had rarely left the hearth since their birth.

"I think I'm going to go to the steam bath and wash. Can you keep an eye on the babies for me?" she asked him, already gathering the special herbs she used to prepare herself for ceremonies. He nodded, and she smiled gratefully. It would feel good to be clean again. She grabbed her new outfit, made especially for her for this celebration by Marthona and Zelandoni, then soft hide for a towel. "I won't be gone long," She kissed him quickly on the cheek then ran out of the hearth. She walked quickly toward the rear of the cave, waving to friends along the way. She reached the steam bath, peeking inside to make sure she was alone.

It had been one of the projects that the entire cave had worked on since winter confined them to the cave. Jondalar had mentioned in passing the steam baths of the Mamutoi and it had intrigued a few member of the Zelandonii enough that they came up with a feasible plan to build one of their own. The natural rock of the Ninth Cave's home didn't allow for digging into the ground, so they had improvised and came up with a small structure made much like the Mamutoi earth lodges. They used animal bones, any that were big enough, and made the basic frame, using a few left over trees from Larsolan's project as poles on the inside to support the weight. Then lacking the sod that the Mamutoi used, they covered it with thick hides on the inside and out. While not as airtight as the Mamutoi version, it was surprisingly successful, and popular.

She stepped inside and felt heat. Good, she thought, somebody had already lit the fires today. She took stick from one of the four rock lined fireplaces and used it to light the wicks of the stone lamps placed around the room. Once she could see clearly she undressed and prepared the herbs she would need. Then she picked up the bone ladle and scooped out water from the large hide hung in the corner, pouring it slowly onto the glowing embers. The resulting steam that the rose in the air was so thick she could hardly see her hands as they prepared the purifying washes she would need for the ceremony.

After filling one of the bowls provided with water and a few hot stones from the fire, she stripped off all of her soiled garments, letting the steamy heat caress her skin. In another bowl she put a little water and some dried soap root, crushing the dried roots to make the rich lather they used for washing. She replaced the now cooled stones in the first bowl with hot ones and repeated this until the water boiled, then she added the horsetail fern and let it steep while she washed. She lathered her body from head to toe, enjoying the sweet smell of the soap root. When she was through she rinsed off, allowing the water to fall to the rock floor beneath her feet. The uneven floor of the cave tilted slightly back towards the cave wall, allowing the water to drain naturally without flooding the room. The wash water ran a course along the edge of the wall of the cave going toward the mouth until it disappeared suddenly in a crack in the rock floor. It was convenient and kept the hearths nearby from getting wet, which was why this spot was chosen in the first place.

When she was through, she picked up the bowl of ferns and bent over, pouring the warm water over her head and working it into her hair. Living in such close quarters with so many people it was easy to pick up the tiny vermin that made one's head itch. She hadn't felt anything but it was better to be sure. She rinsed again and then poured another ladle full of water over the embers. Steam billowed up all around her and she finally sat, enjoying the heat. She stayed put for a few minutes but her excitement was building and she couldn't hold still for long. She used the soft hide to dry and then slipped on her new tunic. It was so beautiful, she thought, smoothing the wrinkles out with her hands.

The tunic itself was of a simple design, it was the bead work that made it so special. It was a birth tunic, a high status custom among the Zelandonii to let all who saw it know you are among the blessed of Doni. Marthona had consulted with Zelandoni and they had worked hard for the last few days to get it done. She had had to redo almost all of the bead work on the front because of the unexpected birth of twins. Zelandoni had shown her the holy symbols, signifying the birth of two at once and Marthona had changed the pattern to reflect the special blessing she had received.

The front of the tunic was beaded with a white, round stone, unique to the people who lived closest to the sea. The Zelandonii claimed that a certain kind of sea creature, much like a clam, created these stones in-between their shells and that you could find them no-where else. Zelandoni called them spirit stones, because they almost seemed to glow from the inside. They were drilled first, then sewn on with sinew in various patterns representing the season of birth, the sex of the baby and the mother's home cave.

The white stones were rare and hard to find, so only birth tunics were made with them and birth tunics were only made for mothers with very high status. Ayla had proven her worth over and over again through her many talents and special gifts and now she had been given an extra special blessing from Doni with the birth of twins. Her value seemed to increase by leaps and bounds. However, it could not be officially recognized until she was fully accepted by _all_ the caves of the Zelandonii. Marthona and Zelandoni's gift of the tunic was a deliberate slap in the face to the ones who still refused to accept what was right before their eyes. Had Mikolan seen it, he would have flown into an immediate rage, because not only is a birth tunic given to only the most esteemed of women, but Ayla's was even more unique and special than normal.

Zelandoni had been given a vision , which confused her until the birth of the twins. Then, and only then, did she start to make sense of the holy symbols that she had seen in her mind's eye. When Marthona had come to her about the birth tunic, the pieces started falling into place. The last symbol had been the hardest one for Zelandoni to figure out, until she recalled hearing Jondalar's shaky laughter as he told the cave about Baby and the first time that he had seen her ride him. It had become a favorite story among the children and he was asked to repeat it often. The last time was at the winter festival, a time where the Zelandonii celebrated the successful summer season. She recalled the children begging him to tell them again and he had complied with a laugh. She had felt the blood drain from her face as the memory of his words flashed in her mind.

_"He was the biggest lion I had ever seen! When she stepped in front of him, I was sure she was going to die, but he stopped his attack in mid-air. For a while I almost believed she was the Mother herself." _

Then more and more flashes had come to her, bits and pieces of conversations streaking through her mind.

_"I left with the sound of my son's voice calling for me ringing in my ears..."_

_"Whinney was just a baby, so I took her in and raised her..." _

_"She loved that wolf like he was her own son..." _

She instantly knew what the spirits were telling her to do and she complied, relating the information to Marthona with a vague sense of awe.

Ayla's tunic was decorated with the common everyday symbols of the Zelandonii indicating the birth of twins, a boy and a girl, in the dead of winter. Down the front on the right, falling just under her breast was the symbol for the female child, on the left was the male child. All along the bottom, just above the white fox trim, was the snowflake pattern of winter and the back was done using various colored stones in the Ninth Cave's distinctive pattern.

There was where the similarities ended. After the basic design, Ayla's tunic was completely different. Never had there been until now, nor would there ever be, another like it, because hers was also decorated with the holiest of signs. High on the front of the tunic was the symbol for the Mother herself, with the zigzag lines that represented her birth waters from which all life sprung, making her the Mother of all. Zelandoni's vision had shown her that in a way, Ayla was also a Mother of all. She was the chosen of Doni.

Ayla had been shocked at the unexpected gift. She had seen many beautiful garments, but none so extravagant as this. It had brought tears to her eyes to think that they had worked so hard on her behalf. She had hugged both women, her shoulders shaking with emotion. Zelandoni had explained each and every symbol on it, Ayla's own eyes grew huge when she got to the symbol of the Mother. She had tried to refuse the gift, frightened because such a powerful symbol was not meant for her. Zelandoni had insisted that it was the Mother's wish that she wear it. _She_, after all, was the one who sent the visions in the first place. Ayla had only agreed when Zelandoni warned of offending Her, by not accepting Her decree.

Now, as she ran her hands lovingly over the front of the beautiful garment, she was excited to show it off. If her babies were considered to be such a blessing among these people, then she was happy, because they were certainly a blessing for her, in more ways than one. She was ecstatic that she now had two babies to care for. She had so missed her son, it almost seemed like the Mother had lavished her with extra because of how much She had taken. She had been through many tests, if this was one of the rewards for testing, then she was more than happy to pay the price. She thought of her powerful totem, and before slipping her leggings on, she gracefully dropped to the ground. Her hands moved in silent dance as she addressed the unseen world of spirits.

"Spirit of the Great Cave lion, there are so many things I need to tell you. I am so grateful that you found me worthy and chose to protect me. My life has been a struggle, but I am so grateful for all you have given me. The insights and wisdom I have gained from your teaching are worth more to me than you know." Her hands stilled for a moment, unsure of how to say what was in her heart. Then the words came, pouring from her soul like the tears that were pouring from her eyes...

"My babies, thank you so much for my babies. It's just...please , I beg you, Great Spirit, protect them as you have me, watch over them and let no harm come to them. I could not stand to lose another child that you have given me to raise. I have lost so many... I worry so much... I beg you to care for them, protect them, guide them through their lives and help them to make the right choices. Help me teach them all you have taught me. Help me show them the truth..." She paused and took a deep breath, knowing she had to continue, but not wanting to face what she knew in her heart was coming.

"You showed me before, oh Great Spirit, what was to come, how the war of the Zelandoni will end, but I am scared. What if I fail? Please help me to be strong, Great Cave lion, help me do what must be done. I pray that Mikolan will come to his senses before that, but..." Again she paused, knowing there was more...

"The Mother has sent my first born on a journey, Great Spirit, and she has sent the one of your own that you gave to me to guide him. She has a purpose for him, his destiny is much greater than mine. Watch over him on his long and dangerous journey, help him and his family to be safe. Thank the Mother on my behalf for sending him here to me, so that I may hold him in my arms again," she finished slowly, the tears in her eyes only a shimmer now.

She felt better now that she had shared what was in her heart. She rose from the floor and finished dressing, adding the leggings and another light tunic over the first so no one would see it before the ceremony, then collected the rest of her things. As she walked back to her hearth she again noticed the partition that Larsolan had Marona and Joharran build. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing behind that screen, but it was something he would not tell her. She didn't even think Marona knew what it was for. She had asked her, but the woman seemed as puzzled as she was. No one was allowed back there, not even Joharran or Zelandoni.

A smile formed on her face when she thought of Marona and Joharran. She was so happy for them, they both deserved to find someone special and it seemed they had found happiness with each other. They were always together now and it made Ayla feel so much better about living here with Jondalar. Now that she was with Joharran, Marona was completely comfortable around Jondalar. There was no sign of the hurt and bitterness she had carried around with her for years. She was happy and lighthearted. Every one noticed the change and expected them to announce their intentions to be mated soon.

Ayla looked over at Joharran's hearth and saw them there, their heads together, whispering and giggling like children. She smiled, glad that her friend had found the man she needed to heal her heart. The rest of the cave was quiet but she could smell the food for the feast cooking. Her stomach grumbled and she suddenly wished it was time to eat. She hurried the rest of the way and walked in just as Jondalar was picking up her son. The baby was quiet, still sleeping, but Jondalar held him against his chest, cuddling him close. He saw her and grinned.

"I just wanted to hold him. I was trying to wait until he woke up but he never did, so I just..." he said, letting his sentence trail off as he looked at the sleeping baby's face. Her son, too, looked a lot like his mother, though Jondalar could see a little more of himself in his face. He not only carried Jondalar's bright blue eyes but he also had his chin, his dimple and his ears. He smiled down at him, enjoying just holding him in his arms. This was the first son of his hearth, he was so looking forward to helping him grow up. There was so much he wanted to teach him, teach them both.

Ayla walked over to where he was standing, reaching up to kiss his cheek. She loved him so much and he was so good with her children. He loved them both as much as she did and it made her love him all the more for it. She looked down at her sleeping son's sweet face and kissed him gently on the forehead. He would wake soon, she knew, ready to eat and be changed, but Jondalar could hold him until he did. She moved around the hearth, straightening things and looking for her brush. When she found it she sat by the fire brushing through her long hair, letting the heat from the flames help to dry it. Jondalar watched her for a moment, the babe still in his arms, then he kissed the baby's soft cheek and laid him back down beside his sister.

He moved to sit behind Ayla, taking the brush from her hands. She sighed as she felt him pull all of her hair behind her shoulders and run his fingers through the wet tresses. He loved to brush her hair, it was so beautiful he couldn't help it. He sat behind her, pulling the brush through her hair until it was almost completely dry. Her long, blond waves gleamed in the firelight and he finally laid the brush aside only to replace it once again with his fingers. He loved to feel the softness of its silky length. She made a small contented sound in her throat and he bent around her to kiss the side of her neck.

"It's almost time to meet Zelandoni outside. Are you done getting ready?" he asked

"Almost, I want to do something with my hair and I need to feed the babies one more time before the ceremony," she said, leaning back into his hands. Just as she finished speaking they heard a soft cry coming from the bed platform. Jondalar jumped up and went over, picking up the baby boy.

"Are you hungry little one? Your sister already ate, now it's your turn." he said, speaking softly to the baby as he carried him over to his mother. Ayla felt her milk let down when Jondalar spoke of feeding and she quickly lifted up her tunic so she wouldn't get it damp. Jondalar kissed the baby's forehead and handed him to Ayla. She got him settled at her breast just as someone scratched at the hide.

"Come in." Jondalar said, and Folara pushed the hide aside. She smiled at Jondalar and went to sneak a look at the baby Ayla was holding. "Oh, dinner time, is that Kaliza or..," she started

"No!" Ayla answered quickly before she could get the other name out of her mouth.

Jondalar laughed as she shot Folara a mock glare."AH HA! Now I know one! Come on Folara, tell me the other name she chose?" he pleaded playfully.

Ayla tried to scowl, but she couldn't keep the smile from her lips. "Don't say a word!" Ayla scolded, and Folara grinned shamefacedly.

"I'm sorry Ayla, I didn't mean to let the secret out, I'm glad you stopped me before I said what your son's name is to be," she said, genuinely sorry.

"It's all right, he would have found out soon enough anyway." She gave the woman a warm smile to let her know she wasn't really angry. Jondalar hunched down beside the bed where her daughter still slept.

"Kaliza," he said softly, "It's a beautiful name Ayla. It's after your adoptive mother right?" he asked. She nodded mutely, glad he seemed to approve. "It's perfect." He bent and kissed the sleeping infant's head.

"Go ahead and wake her, if you can." Ayla told him, "She will need to eat a little more before the ceremony and I want her to be awake."

"Folara, can you help me with my hair while the babies eat? I don't seem to have enough hands," she said, looking down at her arms holding her son and then up at Jondalar holding the next in line.

"Sure, what would you like to do with it? I have a bone pick that would look beautiful in your hair if you want to wear it up." Folara asked, already standing behind her playing with the different ways they could arrange it.

"Anything is fine, as long as it's quick," Ayla answered, pulling her now full son away from her breast Jondalar came over with Kaliza and laid her in her mother's other arm, then picked up the boy and held him up against his chest, rubbing his back. His bright blue eyes looked around curiously from this new vantage point, then he let out a loud burp. Folara and Jondalar laughed.

"Hearty appetite?" Folara said as she giggled.

Ayla grinned. "Yes, he does like to eat. It only takes him half the time it takes his sister to drain me." She looked down at her daughter who had just taken his place at her other breast.

"All right, I'm going to run to my hearth to get that pick and then I will be right back," Folara said, ducking out of the door. She was only gone for a moment, then she was brushing out Ayla's hair once more before pulling it up on top of her head twisting as she went. She flipped the ends under and stuck the pick through the middle, then stepped around to the front and hunched down to Ayla's level to see how it looked. She fussed with it for a moment, pulling out little tendrils to frame Ayla's face, then declared it finished.

"It's perfect! You look beautiful Ayla!" She said, admiring her handiwork. Ayla looked up at Jondalar to see what he thought and she saw his eyes instantly heat at the sight of her. She smiled, knowing without his saying a word that he liked it.

"She's right, you do look beautiful," he said anyway.

She blushed, still not used to people calling her anything but big and ugly. "Thank you," she said softly, then focused her attention on her daughter. Having already eaten, the baby girl wasn't really hungry, but was nursing more for comfort. She pulled her away and lowered her tunic. She stood and handed the baby to Folara, so she could take off her outer garment and show off her birth tunic. She lifted the lightweight shirt over her head and heard a gasp from both Folara and Jondalar.

"That's... that's the Mother symbol!" Folara said in a hushed voice.

They were both staring at Ayla's top and Ayla smiled shyly. "Zelandoni insisted I wear it, because I have been a mother to so many. She said she received a vision from the Mother about it. I told her it was to powerful a sign for me, but she insisted." She tried to explain.

"It's so beautiful and it's perfect for you Ayla. She was right, it is kind of like you are a Mother to everyone. I mean you did already have one child and you raised not only horses and a wolf, but a cave lion as well. Now you have two more children. I can see how that symbol would be appropriate for you," Folara said honestly.

Jondalar continued to stare, but he nodded as well. He kind of shook himself, then looked up at her face and smiled. "Are you ready now?" he asked, and she nodded at him.

"Oh, good. I will go let everyone know you're on your way," Folara said, handing back the child she was holding. She left hurriedly, with a quick smile.

"Here Ayla," Jondalar said, stepping to her side, "It's a mother's right to carry her children to the Zelandoni to be named and accepted." He helped her adjust the two infants in her arms so she could carry both, then held back the flap for her to pass through.

When she stepped through she was faced with the entire cave waiting for her. Zelandoni stood only a small distance away from her, with the rest of the people assembled in front of her. Ayla squared her shoulders, and walked toward the holy woman, her smile full of pride and happiness. Jondalar walked behind her to the left, beaming a grin as big as Ayla's. A sudden hush fell over the crowd as the Ninth Cave and all of the visiting caves seemed to notice her tunic at once. The babies covered most of it, but the Mother symbol could be clearly seen on her chest. A few gasped, but most were just stunned into silence. Only a moment passed before they erupted into excited chatter. Ayla heard the comments as she passed through the crowd. They were all talking about how perfect the sign was for the only woman they had ever seen wear it. Zelandoni gave her a smile of encouragement as she approached and Ayla instantly forgot the crowd of onlookers. She focused her attention on the holy woman waiting for her as she walked slowly forward. When she reached her, the crowd fell silent again. The Holy woman began without preamble.

"Great Mother we bring before you one of your own, one of your chosen. You have blessed this woman with two born at once. It is a special blessing and a great honor you have bestowed upon her," she began, her voice carrying for all to hear.

"Ayla do you accept this honor the Mother has given you with gratitude in your heart?" she asked, her eyes smiling because she already knew the answer.

"YES!" Ayla said, her eyes filling with tears. She was so much more than grateful, she would forever be indebted to Her for giving two such beautiful children to love. Children of Jondalar's spirit. She tried blinking the tears out of her eyes but the wetness caused the light around Zelandoni to shimmer and Ayla caught her breath at what she saw. There, standing beside the High Priestess, was a man. A man no one else could see. Ayla's tears ran anew at seeing him. Zelandoni's voice drew her attention back.

"Do you accept the honor the Mother has bestowed upon our cave with gratitude in your hearts?" she asked the crowd.

"Yes, we do." They answered in unison. She turned again and addressed the young woman in front of her.

"Ayla, you have given birth to two born together. Both children have passed the test of survival and it is our great honor to accept them into the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii. What names have you chosen for these children?" she asked loudly. Ayla turned and handed the boy child to Jondalar, then turned back to Zelandoni and held her daughter up for all to see.

"My daughter's name is Kaliza," she said loudly and heard a voice repeat it. She looked to Zelandoni's side and saw the man. He signed the words, but she could hear him perfectly in her mind.

"Kaliza. The girl's name is Kaliza" he said.

"Kaliza." Zelandoni said at the same time. "This child is to be Kaliza of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii." The holy woman took the baby's arm and nicked it slightly with a knife, allowing a drop of blood to spill. Taking her finger she wiped the blood from her arm and rubbed it into a bracelet of porous bone, creating a red ring around one section. She then threaded the bracelet onto a string that held an identical one for every living member of the cave.

"Kaliza is now numbered, now and forever a member of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandoni," she said, and nodded to Ayla. Ayla handed the now crying infant to Jondalar while he passed her her son. Zelandoni paused long enough to allow them to switch children and then began again.

"What is the name you have chosen for the boy child?" she asked, again raising her voice for all to hear. Ayla held up her son then turned and looked directly at Jondalar.

"My son's name is Thonolan," she said, and heard Jondalar catch his breath. She didn't notice the rest of the cave do the same. He searched her face for a moment, then nodded, his eyes already filled with tears.

"Thonolan. The boy's name is Thonolan," she heard loudly in her mind, drawing her eyes back to the man beside Zelandoni.

"Thonolan." Zelandoni said, this time just a half a beat behind. "This child is to be Thonolan of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandoni." She took his arm and repeated the process, adding his own bracelet to the others on the string. "Thonolan is now numbered, now and forever a member of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandoni."

Ayla heard her, but only in the background. Her eyes were focused on the man standing beside the holy woman. He looked at her, love shining out of his one eye. She smiled at him, tears again blurring her vision. When she blinked them away, he was gone. It was then that the importance of what he had done sank in. With the formal ceremony over, the crowd started milling away, but Zelandoni stood where she was watching Ayla's face pale.

"Ayla what's wrong?" she asked. The dazed woman turned her eyes to her, but didn't really see her. She spoke so softly, Zelandoni almost didn't hear her.

"He accepted them into the Clan!"

"What? Who?" she asked, quickly.

"Who was accepted into the Clan Ayla?" Jondalar asked at the same time from beside her.

"Creb! My babies! He was here and he accepted my babies into the Clan!" she said, looking back and forth between them, her eyes huge. Jondalar looked startled, but Zelandoni only smiled.

"I know," she said, then turned and walked away. Both Ayla and Jondalar stared after her in stunned disbelief.

--

They wandered through the crowds of people, accepting compliments and good wishes for their future. Ayla received more than a few stares because of her birth tunic but most seemed to accept it rather quickly. It seemed to fit with the impression they already had of her. Both she and Jondalar were anxious to speak to Zelandoni again but had decided to wait for a less public forum before making her answer their questions. The babies were content to be fawned over by every passing person, both seeming to enjoy all the attention. They were passed from hand to hand, everybody wanting to hold them for just a moment. While Willomar had Thonolan and Joplaya was holding Kaliza, Jondalar took Ayla's arm and pulled her into a quiet corner. She looked up at him and saw a parade of different emotions play across his beautiful features before he spoke.

"I just wanted to say thank you," he said, looking down at her.

She smiled, somewhat puzzled."For what Jondalar? I didn't do anything."

"For giving your son my brother's name. I can't think of a better way to honor and remember him," he said, tears once again in his eyes.

"He is _your_ son too Jondalar and I only wish I could have met his namesake. I hope he can see us from his place by the Mother's side and know that he is still loved and not forgotten," she answered him, with real regret in her voice.

He pulled her into his arms and held her, thinking how lucky he was to have found her. He could not imagine his life without her now. She squeezed him tightly, just as grateful as he for his presence in her life. They pulled apart when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat to discreetly get their attention. When they turned they were faced with Marona and Joharran standing in front of them. Ayla smiled at them both expectantly but she knew what was coming.

Joharran grinned back at her, his face flushed with happiness. "I wanted you both to be the first to know. I have asked Marona to mate with me and she has agreed. We will have Zelandoni tie the knot for us next Summer Meeting," he said excitedly. Jondalar took his older brother in a tight embrace, and Ayla did the same with Marona.

"Congratulations! I knew it would not be long, What are the rest of the poor Zelandonii men going to do now that you have snared the most beautiful single woman left?" he asked jokingly, his warm gaze finding Marona. She flushed, but smiled in return.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ayla said, then hugged Joharran as well.

He smiled down into her eyes. "The Ninth Cave is surely blessed, we have the two most beautiful women of the Zelandonii here with us and my brother and me were lucky enough to have snagged them both." He noticed a slight frown cross Ayla's features before she spoke.

"I am not Zelandonii yet," she said sadly.

Joharran could have kicked himself. "It is only a matter if time Ayla. The Ninth Cave has adopted you and eventually the other caves will accept it. Hopefully, we can both be mated at next summers meeting," he said softly.

Ayla could not help but smile in return. "Yes, hopefully."

Marona smiled at her, but turned to Jondalar. She needed to say something to him. "You know, this is not how I would have pictured my future the summer before you left." She watched his eyes cloud over at the memory of the pain he must have caused her. "Please don't. You were right to leave. You were right to find your destiny," she said, flicking her eyes to Ayla. "and to allow me to find mine." She looked at Joharran. Her soon to be mate smiled but remained silent, this was something she needed to do.

"I never meant to cause you pain Marona. I am so sorry for all the suffering I have caused you," Jondalar said, and he meant it. He cared for this woman, he would never hurt her on purpose.

"I know that now, please don't be sorry, you did what was best for both of us. Ayla is your destiny and Joharran is mine, if we had mated, it would have never have worked. We were meant to follow different paths. I wanted to thank you, for helping me to see mine," she said.

He reached forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you have found happiness. My brother is a lucky man." Jondalar was grateful the air had finally been cleared between them after so many years. She hugged him tightly in return, finally able to put this part of her life behind her for good.

"Now, where are those babies? I haven't gotten to hold them yet." Joharran asked, ending the somewhat tense moment. Everyone laughed and Jondalar led the way back to where they had last seen the children. They found that Folara now had Thonolan and Zelandoni had Kaliza. Both infants seemed perfectly content where they were. Marona stepped up beside Zelandoni and Joharran beside Folara.

"It's time to share." Joharran said lifting little Thonolan up into his arms, while Marona relieved Zelandoni of Kaliza.

"But... I just now got her!" Zelandonii protested. Folara smiled and just shook her head and Jondalar laughed.

"They are going to be so spoiled." Ayla said, laughing. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but that's the fun part," Folara said, grinning evilly, "We get to spoil them rotten then send them back to your hearth when they cry."

Everybody laughed at this, thinking how true it was. They all chatted for a while, then moved about mingling with the rest of the cave. Ayla's stomach started rumbling again and she wondered when they would have the food ready. Just as she thought it, Marthona stepped up to say the feast was ready to begin. In honor of the babies' births, and their acceptance, Ayla was expected to take the first platter. She was so hungry, she didn't even hesitate this time, taking the choicest parts of each dish. When she had her platter, everybody lined up and soon all you could hear was the hungry cave devouring their feast.

When everyone had finished their meal and a few had even gone back for seconds, they resumed their chatter. There was gaming and stories, which Ayla and Jondalar declined this time, music and dancing. Ayla noticed Zelandoni heading back toward her little cave and caught her eye. Zelandonii nodded and Ayla tapped Jondalar on the shoulder, pointing in the direction she had gone. They excused themselves, leaving the babies in the capable hands of Marthona and Jerika and headed back toward the holy chamber.

They reached it just as Zelandoni was stepping out again.

They started, but she grinned. "I was just going to fetch some water for tea. I figured we could have some while we talk," she said and went on her way. It only took her a moment before she returned. "Come on in." She then led the way into the small enclosure.

Ayla and Jondalar followed her inside and made themselves comfortable around the fire. Zelandoni busied herself making the tea, while Ayla and Jondalar watched. No one spoke, waiting patiently for her to finish. When she handed them each a cup and set down with them, they just stared at her for a moment. Finally Ayla broached the silence.

"Zelandoni..." she started, but before she could go on Zelandoni held up her hand.

"I know you have questions but let me tell you a few things first," she said and they both nodded, their curiosity peaked.

"Ayla I have told you before of my experiences with the man you call Creb. He has been coming to me for a while now and while he uses his hands to speak, I can still somehow understand him. He never says much, only enough to point me in the right direction. He is still protecting this cave from Mikolan's powerful sight, not letting him see what happens here. I have tried to talk to him but like all holy men he speaks in riddles. Being of that nature myself, I understand his need to not tell me everything, but he has told me enough that I think I can explain what happened here tonight." She paused to take a sip of her tea and went on.

"I know that you had a powerful connection to this man, but I was still shocked to find out that you were aware of his presence. I knew he was here, if not what his reasons were, but what you said gave me an idea as to what he was doing. Your children, Ayla, all three of them will play a vital role in the Clan's future and ours. What you started, Durc and the twins will help to establish as permanent. With your teaching, the twins will know and understand the ways of the Clan as intimately as you or Durc. That information will help to bridge the gap between our two cultures."

"It will help to establish peace among our two peoples. By accepting your children into the Clan, Creb has given them a spiritual tie that the Clan will understand and respect. They will no longer be just the Others, as you said they are called, but a part of the Clan's spiritual family. This will allow them to help despite custom. The Clan does not trust our people and with good reason, but if even a piece of them is to survive at all, they will need to learn to. It is children like Durc and Echozar that will carry the Clan into a future to which they otherwise could not go," she said and stopped, afraid that maybe she had given too much away already. One was not supposed to discuss the future, or what would happen then. Zelandonia were given visions as guidance, not for idle gossip. Ayla's perception, however was a little too sharp.

"Zelandoni, what do you mean "they otherwise could not go." What is going to happen to the Clan?" Ayla asked, suddenly terrified that she already knew the answer.

Zelandoni sighed, she had gone this far; she might as well tell the rest. "Ayla, the Clan is dying. You said yourself that change is very difficult for them, well the world is changing. It is the will of the Mother, but they cannot change with it. When it becomes too much for them they will die. She heard Ayla's quickly indrawn breath. She saw the tears in her eyes and knew the pain she was feeling, but there was still hope for them, she must understand that.

"Ayla, do not fear, it won't be for many generations yet. Long after you , your children and your children's children have passed from this world. There is still hope for them. You were right you know. The mixture of spirits, the Clan and our kind, it is the hand of the Mother that does it. It is through this mixing that the Clan can live on. They will not be the same, but their ways and knowledge will not be lost forever. It is the Mother's last gift to them; a chance to continue, a chance to not be forgotten, the gift of life. They are the first, Mozart, Durc, the child Rydag and the one of the Clan women you mentioned. They are the first and with your help and the help of your children, they will not be the last," she said, almost pleading for Ayla to understand. It was important, it was everything.

Ayla nodded through her tears. She understood, she didn't like it, but she understood. Suddenly her life came into sharp focus. This, this was why her family had been taken from her, this was why she had been given to the Clan to raise, why she had been allowed to bear them a child, why she had been forced to leave. The Mother's intentions were so clear now and she had been unknowingly following her path all along. She suddenly thought of Creb and the time when she had inadvertently witnessed a Clan ceremony. She remembered the fear he had felt and the sense of loss and sadness afterwards. Suddenly she understood what he must have seen and why he had felt so lost. She never thought to understand why he had distanced himself from her for so long afterwards but now she did and it broke her heart all over again.

"He knew. He saw what was to come. That is what hurt him so badly and that is why he pushed me away. He saw a future that his kind were not in. He should have killed me, you know, but he couldn't do it. He loved me too much. I wish... I wish I had known then... maybe... Oh Creb, I'm so sorry! I couldn't have helped, I couldn't have changed it, but I would have understood," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. Jondalar put his arms around her, letting her cry. She leaned against him, letting the tears come.

With the knowledge and understanding, came pain. She had hurt him, she didn't mean to but she had. She clung to the knowledge that there was a chance, a way to help him live on. He was gone and his people would be gone too, but she would make sure that some part of them was carried into the future. She would not let them forget. But that was far away and she needed to concentrate on the here and now. She dried her tears and sat up. She looked at Zelandoni, seeing sympathy in the older woman's eyes.

Ayla smiled shakily, and nodded. "If Creb intended my children to be Clan, there are some things I will need. They will need amulets, for that I need red ocher, do you have any?"

Zelandoni smiled and got up, searching trough her storage containers for a moment. She found the bowl she was looking for and brought it to Ayla. "Is this enough?" she asked handing her the bowl. Inside were two or three large clumps of the red earth, much more than she would need. She turned to Jondalar, "Would you get the babies and bring them here? If this is to be done, it needs to be done right."

He nodded. He wasn't all that comfortable with making his children Clan but if Zelandoni felt it needed to be done, who was he to say no? He rose, giving Ayla a quick kiss before leaving to find the twins.

Ayla asked Zelandoni for a hide of supple leather and a long thong. The holy woman got them for her, intrigued by what she was doing. Ayla borrowed a knife from her and laid out the leather. She cut two circles from the hide and used the tip of the knife to pierce holes around the edges, then threaded the thong through them. The whole process only taking a moment. When she was finished, she broke up one of the clumps of red dirt and picked out two small lumps, putting one in each amulet. She then asked for and received some rendered grease and mixed some of the red ocher into it in a small bowl. She should really use cave bear fat, but this would have to do. She didn't think it would hurt anything to combine the two cultures under the circumstances.

Jondalar returned with the twins, one in each arm. Both infants were sleeping, lulled into slumber by the rocking arms of the older women watching them. Ayla told Zelandoni the basics of the ceremony and handed her the bowl of red fat. She had planned to keep it simple, just repeating his words, but some things don't go as planned. She took Thonolan in her arms and lowered herself gracefully to the ground in front of her.

Zelandoni took a moment and gathered her thoughts. Suddenly she could feel him, he was here, in her mind. She gave herself up to his greater power and she felt her hands start to move. The holy woman watched her own hands dance with a grace she had never seen before and she realized he was calling the spirits to attend. She felt them come forward as he called their names, and had a vague sense of each one as it appeared. Her hands moved in accord with his will, speaking a language even Ayla did not understand. When he was finished, Zelandoni spoke aloud what her hands continued to sign.

Ayla watched in stunned silence as Zelandoni's hands flowed in a language that she did not know. Only Creb moved with such grace and power, only Creb knew the ways to call the spirits. She could feel him now, all around her; she could feel his power. Ayla closed her eyes, her mind taking her back to a time when this was her life. She bowed her head in respect to the man who now stood before her. She saw his movements in her mind as she heard Zelandoni speak the words aloud.

"Thonolan. The boy's name is Thonolan," she said his words aloud and her hands moved again as they drew a line with the red grease from the spot where Clan brow ridges start to the tip of his tiny nose. She took the totemic amulet Ayla had made for him and slipped it over his neck. He had no totem as yet, but that would change. The spirits of the Clan would know where to find him this way.

Ayla again passed the still sleeping infant to Jondalar and he gave her Kaliza. He was too shocked to do otherwise. He had never witnessed anything like this but he could feel the power in the room. All thoughts of protest left him as he watched the powerful magician work his magic from beyond the grave. Ayla took her daughter and again bowed her head in reverence to the spirit of the man who had raised her.

"Kaliza. The girl's name is Kaliza." Zelandoni spoke the words, as again her hands moved with his will. She drew the same line on this baby and placed her amulet around her neck. It was done. The ceremony was complete. Zelandoni felt the spirits retreat, all but one. Her mouth moved and a voice came out that was not her own.

"Ayla"

Ayla's head snapped up, recognizing her name spoken in a way she had not heard in years. Her eyes filled with tears when she realized it was Creb who had spoken.

"Ayla," he said again and Zelandoni's hands again began to move.

"My daughter, do not fear me. I have only a moment to speak to you. It is not your fault child, do not regret the past. I am here still and I will always be here when you need me. I hear your thoughts and I know your heart. I understand your pain but let it go now. You can be our future, our salvation. Without you, we would cease to exist. You and your children will bring our worlds together. You follow your destiny, you always have. I am thankful to have been a part of your life. Always remember, my daughter, I am in your heart."

With that, Zelandoni's hands fell to her sides and she felt him leave her. Her legs buckled and she fell to the ground, her body weak now without his strength.

Ayla thrust Kaliza at Jondalar and rushed to her side."Are you all right?" She felt Zelandoni's pulse but a weak hand pushed her away.

"I'm fine, do not worry, it will just take a minute to regain my strength. He is strong, your Creb. It took a lot of my energy for him to communicate with you. Just give me a minute to rest and I will be fine. This always happens when one loans her body to spirits," the holy woman said, sitting up slowly.

"You have done this before?" Jondalar asked, worry in his eyes. He could not believe what he had just seen. It was totally out of his realm of experience.

Zelandoni gave a weak laugh. "Well, no, but I have heard of it. It takes a powerful spirit to come through and speak. I think Creb must have been one incredible magician."

Ayla looked her over once more just to be sure, then looked her in the eyes. "Thank you. You will never know how much it meant to me to be able to see him again," she said quietly.

Zelandoni smiled gently at her."Yes I do, because I could feel how much he loved you. I'm glad I could be here to help him speak to you one more time." Ayla nodded and rose, helping Zelandoni to stand with her.

"I think it's time we all turn in. I'm exhausted, and I know this has been a hard night for you," Zelandoni said, and they all agreed.

Ayla and Jondalar helped her return to her hearth and then walked slowly to theirs. He laid the babies down in their bed and helped her undress. He had no idea what to say, so he just lay down with her and held her close.

Ayla lay in Jondalar's arms, thinking of the past. Thinking of Iza, Brun, Uba, and all the rest of the people she grew up with, but mostly of Creb. She thought of all they had done for her, all they had taught her. It saddened her to think that their kind would one day be no more. She would help them, she thought, she owed them that. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she owed them everything and in return she would do her best to keep them alive.


	25. Chapter 25

They crested the small hill and Latie took one last look back at the small cave that had been their home for the long winter. She was almost sad to be leaving but the relief she felt at finally being on their way tempered the melancholy thoughts. It had been a long slow winter but they had managed to keep themselves busy with crafts and projects, the bulk of which was now packed on the backs of the four horses. She looked over to Darvalo and smiled. It had taken a few extra weeks of their precious traveling time, once spring had hit full force, to fully train the two new horses to carry bundles and then people but they had managed. It had been remarkably easy and now they had two new friends to loan their strength whenever they needed it.

She looked around, wondering where that pesky lion was. She grinned thinking about where he would be about now. Baby had taken off at the first hint of warm weather, even before the snows had fully melted. Latie had noticed him pacing the cave and knew his urge to roam would soon take over. With the first warm breezes floating through the cave, he had jumped up from his place at the back of the small cave and loped to the mouth. Sticking his nose in the air, he took a few deep breaths and almost sprinted out of the cave in his excitement to be free of the confining enclosure. The three humans watching him laughed at his antics, all of them knowing it would be a while before they saw him again. He had stayed gone almost until the day they had been ready to leave, then he had suddenly appeared back at the cave, tiredly moving to the back and collapsing in his spot to get some much needed sleep before they started traveling again. Latie shook her head in awe at his incredible sense of timing. It's almost like he knew what they were going to do before they did.

He had paced excitedly around all of last evening and this morning as they packed. He knew something big was happening. When they loaded the horses up with their various bundles and packs this morning and led them out of the cave, he had sprinted ahead with glee and was now nowhere in sight. She shook her head, a small smile still playing on her features. She knew he would show up eventually, but now he needed to roam. She felt a tug on the lead ropes Lightning wore and her attention was drawn forward once again. Durc questioned her with his expressive brown eyes and she nodded, indicating she was ready to go. They started forward and left the small cave behind.

It took no time for them to settle back into their traveling life. The warm spring days refreshed and invigorated the small group and they greeted each day with excitement and renewed hope. Durc figured they were well over half way and the closer they got the more hurried he became. His excitement to finally reach his long lost mother only increased with every passing day, as he felt the warm glow of their connection grow stronger in his breast. His happiness was infectious and soon the other two members of his tiny family were bringing smiles and laughter to their daily travel. The journey was a new adventure all over again and the weariness of endless days of travel had yet to set in.

Durc pulled up on the reins of his horse, bringing Midnight to a sudden halt at the top of the small hill. The ever present Mother off to the left, her girth now diminished slightly without the tumultuous waters of the Sister, wound her way ahead of them, her banks burgeoning with the spring rains and melt water from the mountains surrounding them. He could see a large corps of trees near her banks that offered shelter from the sun and a soft covering of new grass to rest upon. He waved the others forward and headed Midnight in that direction.

"Why don't we make camp here for the night?" Latie said, as she dismounted. She led the horse over to a tree and looped her lead ropes over a low branch.. Turning to her mate, she saw him quietly contemplating her request. He finally nodded slowly.

"Yes, alright, we won't lose too much time if we stop early just this once." Durc agreed, letting her know, gently, that this could not become a habit. She nodded and turned to unload Lightning with a bright smile.

"So, how much farther do you think until we reach this glacier that Talut told you about?" Darvalo asked, also unloading his horse.

"Well, I'm hoping, if we keep making good time, that we will reach it around early summer. It's hard to tell how fast a whole group of people can travel together or if everyone will have a horse to help speed the way," he answered, losing himself in the workings of his own thoughts for a moment. Latie and Darvalo cast confused glances at each other then at Durc.

"What "group" of people? It's just the three of us and the animals Durc and you know how fast we can travel." Darvalo asked him. Durc shook himself from his thoughts and looked at him, his eyes blank until Darvalo's words finally sunk in.

He nodded slightly, "Yes for now, but it won't be that way for long," he answered cryptically.

Latie walked over to him, a worried frown on her face. Sitting down beside him, she gazed into his deep brown eyes. "What do you mean Durc. Is something going to happen?" Her joy in the beautiful day was slowly being replaced by worry for their future.

He returned her gaze, but his thoughts seemed distant. The concern on his mate's face finally registered and he felt a flush of guilt for causing the fear he saw in her eyes."No! No, nothing like that. I have been having dreams though. I know we will pick up more people as we travel," he said, trying to alleviate her fears.

"How do you know?" Darvalo asked.

"Who are these people?" Latie asked, at the same time, both looking at him in wonder.

"I don't know who they are or when we will meet them but the Mother showed me in my dreams that we will not finish this journey alone. We will have quite a collection of people traveling with us by the time we reach the glacier." He looked from on to the another and back again.

"Well," Darvalo laughed, "that answers my next question."  
"What was that?" Durc asked him, his brows raised.

"Well, I was wondering if we were going to cross the glacier or go around, but there is no way a large group could cross all at once, so I guess we go around. Now the only question is do we take the northern route or go south?" he asked.

Durc's brows furrowed in concentration. "Well, I was told that the northern route is safer, but it would take a lot of our time to go all the way around. The southern route would be much faster, especially with the horses but also much more dangerous. I know that the Clan make their home there but I have no fear of them. Their customs might be a little different that the ones I grew up with but I am still part of their people. We should not have any trouble with that. Anyway, the animals themselves would scare them enough that I don't think they would dare to confront us," he answered him and both Darvalo and Latie nodded.

"I agree, I don't think we would have much trouble with them but going that route will put us directly between two glaciers, won't the land be frozen? Do you think we could travel through fast enough that it would not harm the horses or Baby?" Darvalo asked, his face showing concern for their animal friends.

"Two glaciers?" Durc asked, his attention suddenly focused on the young man.

"Yes, when Jondalar lived with the Sharamudoi, he told me that directly south of the glacier he crossed was a mountain range covered with another of the great sheets of ice," he told them, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to remember the information he had learned so long ago. "If I remember right, he told us it's not much more that a few days travel from one glacier to the other and that it was colder between the two glaciers that it was on top of the one he had crossed. He said that was why none of our people lived there and the Clan did. I guess they can handle the cold weather better that we can," he finished, looking back to Durc.

Durc jumped up, pacing with sudden indecision. He really didn't want to take the time to go all the way around to the north but he couldn't put his family or his animals at risk, not to mention the others that would be traveling with them by then. He knew in his heart, that if he took the longer route, they might arrive too late but how could he risk his friend, or his mate? Suddenly, he wished desperately that he could hand over the decisions to someone else but he knew in his heart that he couldn't.

"Durc.." Latie called softly. She watched him stopped pacing and focus on her. She could see the agonizing decision he was trying to make and understood his fears. "Durc, I don't see why we can't go the shorter route. The animals are all used to living on the steppes, they are born prepared for that kind of cold and well, traveling with them, it shouldn't take us too long to pass through the area you're worried about. I think as long as we are well prepared before we go, that we should be alright. Besides, if your dreams are correct, we won't have the time to go all the way around." Latie told him, trying to help ease the uncharacteristic worry she had seen in his troubled gaze. She watched as he thought about what she said, and slowly the worry lines faded from his forehead.

He let out a sigh and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "You're right, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. Of course the animals can handle it, I was just worried about you and how long it would take... but, if we plan well, we should be able to make it," he said, relief flooding his features. He glanced over to Darvalo, who had sat silently listening to them talk.

He returned his gaze with a embarrassed grin. "I'm sorry Durc, I didn't mean to cause you to worry. I was just trying to think of all the possible options," he said, feeling bad that he had cause such a panic with his unthinking words.

"No, don't apologize, you were right to bring up your concerns. You have valuable information and we can use it to make sure we are prepared for the part of the journey where we will be traveling in unknown territory. I just panicked for a moment but Latie is right, we can make sure we are ready now that we know a little about what to expect," he answered him, letting him know he appreciated his insights.

Darvalo gazed at this young man for a moment. He had to remind himself continually that Durc was only ten summers old. Not much more than a child among his people. It was amazing how well he bore the responsibility of a leader. He had a mate to provide for, a journey to finish and a destiny to fulfill. Very few times had he ever not been able to take any problem in stride. Darvalo tried to imagine how he would have handled Durc's amount of responsibility at the age of ten and knew that he could never have done it. His respect for this man grew everyday. He shook himself slightly and watched the tender interaction between his friend and his mate. He felt a small, sharp needle of envy shoot through him, then disappear. He hoped that one day he could find what they had.

They spent the rest of the early evening relaxing and enjoying the beautiful day. They all knew to enjoy it while they could because there would not be many stops like this one. The swam in a calm, shallow section of the river; leisurely bathing and playing in the cool water. Afterward, Latie prepared a delicious meal with lots of fresh spring greens, giving it the perfect seasoning of ripening sunshine. They ate and talked, sitting in the cool shade of the trees. By nightfall they were all perfectly content to relax in their furs by the fire, luxuriating in the feel of doing nothing.

Latie and Durc lay awake, snuggled up together. Latie rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She sighed in contentment and felt his well-muscled arm squeeze her a little tighter. Her fingers played with the thickening hair on his chest and she felt a shiver run through him. He had become eerily quiet, just laying there listening to the night. Wondering at his thoughts, she turned her face up to his. She watched the flickering flames of the fire create shadows that danced across his bold features and lent a golden glow to his deep brown eyes. He caught her gaze and lifted his head to place a tender kiss against her soft lips. She smiled softly at him."What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

His gaze returned to the bright stars he could see flickering through the tree branches above him. He sighed, "Nothing really..." he answered, not really sure how to share his thoughts with her.

"Durc..." she said, and he could hear the concern in just that one word.

"It's just... sometimes... I get scared. I mean, what if I make a mistake? What if I make the wrong decision and get us all killed? This afternoon really got me thinking. I panicked Latie, if it hadn't been for you, I don't know what I would have done. It was a simple judgment call and I couldn't do it. I'm not sure the Mother has chosen the right person for this grand destiny everyone keeps telling me is mine. I have the body of a man but in the eyes of your people I'm not much more than a child, even my mate is older that I am," he said, giving into the fears he had held deep in his heart. It was hard for him to admit to such doubts about his own capabilities. He held his breath, waiting for his mate's response.

Latie sat up and looked down at him, her expression filled with amazement at his words. "Durc, you are one of the smartest, most capable men I have ever met. Yes, you are young by the standards of my people, even by the standards of the Clan you had just barely reached adulthood and early at that. But Durc, both my people and yours recognized the qualities that made you a natural born leader. Your unique background with both cultures has given you wisdom and insights that most men twice your age have never achieved. You are the perfect person for this destiny, even I can see that the Mother chose wisely. Yes you are young, but Durc you are definitely a man. It's natural to have doubts, to be afraid to make the wrong choices and to care. It is this quality, along with all the rest that makes you so perfect. If you were arrogant enough to assume that you would always do the right thing and not take other people's opinions into account, you would not be the leader that you are. The Mother has placed a great burden in your hands, it is only natural that sometimes you stumble under the weight of it," she said, her voice filled with love and heartfelt conviction.

She knew he could do this, he just had to know it too. She never knew he felt this way before, but guessed that it had been there all along and he had just never let her see it. He was just laying there, staring at her, his dark eyes unfathomable. Suddenly he sat up and grabbed her, pulling her into a crushing embrace.

He held her tightly, almost as if he were afraid to let her go. Finally he released her enough to pull back and look at her beautiful features. He stared for a moment then took her lips in an achingly tender kiss. His hands slid up her back to nestle in her thick hair, holding her head to allow his mouth better access to the sweet, hot cavern between her lips. She felt his tongue trace her lower lip, begging to be allowed inside and she opened to him. Her silent invitation sent shivers up his spine and he deepened the kiss immediately, holding her head still for the onslaught of his mouth. He let his tongue slide deeper and felt hers reach to dance with his, her breaths now coming in slight pants.

He groaned aloud and she slid her hands down his chest to his rippled abdomen, tracing her fingers lightly along the path of soft dark hair that led even lower. He lifted his head for a moment, running a thumb lightly over the swollen lips he had just ravaged. He saw the look in her passion glazed eyes and returned it with a heated one of his own. Taking her with him, he laid back down in the furs, rolling her under him in one swift move. He captured her lips again, his hands moving lower on her body until they felt the edge of her long tunic. He slid them underneath, tracing a path back up until his hands encountered the silky soft skin of her waist. Rubbing his thumbs in light circles over the sensitive skin, he felt her shiver in response.

He pulled the tunic up with them as he reached his hands higher and felt for the soft mounds of her breasts. He kneaded them slightly, finding the taunt peaks and capturing them between his fingers, rolling them with gentle pressure until she moaned into his mouth. He felt his body shaking with desire, but he held himself in check while he brought pleasure to his mate.

Lifting her slightly, he pulled the tunic over her head and laid her back down in the furs. He stared for a moment, letting his heated gaze take in the sight of her naked, perfect breasts, but they were more than he could resist. He lowered his head slowly until he could feel the heat of her skin on his cheek. He inhaled deeply reveling in the intoxicating scent of her skin. She felt his warm, moist breath tantalizingly close to the stiff peaks that were crying out for his attention and moaned, arching her back until her turgid nipple lay against his lips. She felt his mouth open and warm moist heat enclose her, his tongue flicking lightly as his teeth barely grazed the surface. She felt lightning sizzle through her from his mouth to some unknown connected spot deep inside her. Her body tightened at the inexplicable pleasure his mouth was bringing her, still desperate for fulfillment. He felt her need and answered it. Laving her breast once more with his tongue, he pulled her into his mouth and sucked hard, feeling the shudder that ripped though her to her core.

He switched to the other breast treating it to the same tantalizing ministrations until she was again quivering with excitement and again answering her need with a deep pull. He listened to her breathing coming in quick pants as he lowered himself on her body, leaving a wet trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses. Reaching her navel, he let his tongue trace the pattern of the delicate swirl for a moment then moved lower until he reached the edges of her leggings. He traced the edge of the leather lightly with his fingers, feeling her skin break out in goose bumps in anticipation. Still keeping his roaring desire in check, he took his time in removing them. Finally slipping them past her feet, he let his hands move up her legs to the silky insides of her thighs. As his hands moved higher he felt her spread her legs, allowing him full access to her glistening womanhood.

He caught his breath at the evidence of her desire, pooling in her warm folds. He raked his gaze over her face once more and saw her eyes squeezed tightly shut in anticipation. He lowered his head slowly, breathing in her special scent. Holding her open with his hands, he took these nether lips with his own as he would her mouth, running his tongue lightly along her soft folds, before sliding between them into her deep cavern of honeyed sweetness. He felt her back arch as he tasted her and moved his hands up to her hips to hold her in place. He explored each and every fold; taking the sweet nectar for his own, circling slowly around her center, touching everywhere except for the small nub of flesh that he knew was her greatest source of pleasure. He continued this torture until he could hear her rasping breath calling his name, begging for the final touch that would send her soaring.

He moved his hand and inserted two fingers, automatically curling them up to stroke that special place inside just as his open mouth finally found that sweet spot just above that he knew would send her over the edge. He flicked the nub lightly with his tongue as his fingers moved inside her and felt her body tighten as she called his name. He felt the tip of his tongue find the small crevice at the tip and settle there, moving her faster and with more pressure until her body started to shake. He felt her tense and heard her yell his name again as the waves of pleasure stared to crash over her. It was what he had been waiting for. Still keeping his rhythm with his fingers, he pulled the nub into his mouth and sucked hard, nursing her pleasure center as a babe would a breast. She screamed as he felt her body buck under his mouth and he felt his hand fill with her release.  
When her body slowed but still quivered under his touch he rose up and quickly removed his leggings. In one swift move sunk himself deep inside her. She cried aloud again as his hardness filled her and she lost herself again to the feel of him pounding into her, grinding himself against her very core over and over again. He threw his head back as he felt her heat embrace him, her tight walls griping him as he pushed his way inside her. He moved faster, groaning as he moved deeper with every thrust. He wanted more of her and moved his arms under her legs until the were up around his shoulders. Grabbing her shoulders he thrust again and felt himself go deeper than ever before and his passion soared higher.

She felt him move her legs higher and thrust into her again, she moaned aloud as she felt his length rub against that special spot inside her. Her passion was building again and she knew she was almost there. He picked up his pace, almost as if he knew her limit as well as his own and she felt him go faster, deeper, harder. He was almost frantic in his taking of her. He had held himself in check for so long he almost couldn't let go but then he was there, and with one final hard thrust against her center, he filled her. She felt him start to pulse inside her and the spurt of warmth she felt against her core finally sent her over the edge. They went together, both calling the other's names aloud as the shudders racked their bodies. He held himself tight against her until her walls milked him of every last drop, then collapsed on top of her.

They lay there gasping, trying to catch their breaths. When his heart finally calmed down enough to allow him to move, he lifted himself and gently eased himself out of her. Moving to her side, he watched her, his head resting on his hand. Her eyes were still shut and her chest was still heaving. When her breathing slowed, she opened her eyes and looked at him, a smile on her face. He stared at her flushed face, his eyes moving slowly down her body, the light sheen of sweat making her glow in the firelight. Never had he seen anything so beautiful. He reached forward and pulled her closer and she snuggled into his arms.

They lay silently, basking in the most incredible, moving experience they had ever shared. It was perfect the way it was and words would only have ruined it. He felt her body finally relax and her breathing slow and he knew she slept. Pulling the furs up over both of them, he held her tighter and closed his eyes.

--

Durc rolled over, reaching for her in his sleep. When his hand found only empty furs he woke, suddenly alert and looking for her. He saw her walking back toward the camp from the riverside, the morning sun's rays piercing the boughs of the trees above to reflect like golden droplets in her hair. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came, as desire stirred again from beneath the furs that had pooled in his lap. She was so beautiful.

Latie giggled at the expression on his face as she walked into camp. He was just sitting there, staring at her, his mouth slightly open. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his still dazed lips, then moved over to the fire to fix him a plate. He must have really worn himself out last night, she thought to herself with a grin, for him to sleep through breakfast. She returned to the furs and handed him his platter. He took the wooden plate and set it aside, reaching for her instead but she danced away with a little laugh.

"Oh no you don't! You already slept late, we don't have time for that! Eat, and hurry up about it. We need to get going, it's already well past the time we normally start out," she said and reached for her pack to find her mammoth bone comb.

He looked up at the sun, startled "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, before digging into his breakfast with gusto.

She watched him eat for a moment before she responded. "Work up an appetite last night?" she asked with a grin and he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, want to do it again?" he asked, his eyes already starting to heat at he thought of last night.

She laughed. "No... well... yes, but Darvalo should be back any time," she told him as she combed out her wet hair.

He looked around the camp and suddenly noticed his friend wasn't here. "Oh, where did he go?" he asked, finishing off his platter of food. He stood up and stretched, the muscles in his naked form rippling as he moved. Latie felt the breath leave her lungs as she watched him, his manhood standing erect and proud before him. She felt her body start to hum and a sudden dampness between her legs.

He laughed as she eyed him hungrily. "Oh no you don't! If you keep looking at me like that, we may not ever leave this place."

She sighed heavily in disappointment as she forced her eyes back to his smiling face. "I know. Go wash while I pack up the camp. Darvalo went to water the horses, so he should be back soon. I will get him to help me load them up while you get cleaned up." She eyed his body once more before throwing a leather towel and some clean clothes at him. "Hurry up, before I change my mind and drag you back to the furs," she ordered. He turned and walked toward the river and she could hear him laughing the whole way.

She packed up the camp, rolling up their bed furs and putting away the food. Darvalo appeared with the now refreshed horses and helped her start loading their stuff onto their backs. By the time Durc returned, clean and fully dressed, the were ready to head out.

--

They set off at a brisk, ground eating pace and managed to cover a lot of distance by the time they were ready to stop for their mid-day meal. Durc started looking for a shady spot near the river. He saw a group of trees ahead an picked up the pace a bit, but when he got closer he let out a startled gasp and came to a full stop. He peered ahead, making sure his eyes had not deceived him, then turned back to the others.

"We've got company," he said to Latie and Darvalo as they caught up with him.

"Who?" Latie asked, trying to see around him. He moved out of her way and Latie gasped at what she saw.

Sitting under the shade of the small trees, sat three members of the Clan and off a little to their right were three horses grazing peacefully on the short green grass.

Latie stared for a moment then turned back to the men, her eyes widened with shock. Darvalo just stared at the three Clan people sitting calmly under the trees watching them.

"I wonder what they're doing here." Durc said, more voicing his thoughts aloud than really speaking to anyone. He gazed at the Clan men and suddenly something struck him as odd. Why were they not frightened of them? He knew the reactions that people unfamiliar with tamed animals normally had and these people did not seem afraid. Why were they not running away? Almost all of the Clans Durc had met avoided the Others religiously, but these people were sitting in plain sight. Almost like they...

"It's like their waiting for us." Darvalo whispered behind him. Durc whipped his head around a looked at the other man who had just voiced his very thoughts.

"Stay here for a moment, I want to see if I can speak to them." Durc told them both. They both nodded silently, their eyes still glued to the sight of the Clan people sitting so close.

Durc sent a silent signal to Midnight and the horse started slowly forward. He didn't want to unnecessarily frighten these people, but he figured it they weren't running by now that they would probably stay put. He broached them cautiously, not really sure what to expect. He had no fear of them; they were after all, his people, but many of the Clan viewed him as unlucky because of his deformity. When he stood only a few paces away, he dismounted slowly, only to have one of the Clan men stand to greet him. Durc studied the man intently for a moment. His features were more distinct, bolder; his brow ridges more defined, his nose longer, more pronounced, his head more sloped towards the back, the hair on his head and body, thicker and darker, but he was still recognizably Clan. The differences were slight, only someone who was intimately familiar with the people would notice.

Durc studied his body language as well. He interpreted slight shock, but no fear; reserve, but not disgust. This man knew who he was and had been expecting him. He was a leader, Durc could read it in his bearing, see it in the slight deference of the others. He moved to stand before him, not sure how to proceed. The dilemma was taken out of his hands. The Clan leader raised his hands and spoke.

"I greet you Durc of Legend, leader of Clan and Others, we have been waiting on your arrival. This Clan leader is called Gaug and the two hunters behind me are Vaun and Dorb," he said, using the formal language that all Clans seemed to understand. He stared at Durc expectantly, but Durc was more than a little confused. He directed a hesitant reply to the leader.

"This man is honored by the Clan leader's presence, but is a little confused as to how he knew who I am or that I would be here," he stated, trying to gage the other mans reaction to his question. The man seemed truly shocked by his showing his deference to him as a leader, but covered it quickly, however the amusement in his eyes at his obvious confusion was harder to banish.

"It is a long story better told sitting comfortably by a fire. This leader would invite you, Durc of Legend, and your...others, to share our fire and hear our story," he answered, still using mostly the ancient signs, but slipping every now and again into his Clan's less formal speech. Durc understood the honor being bestowed upon him, but was sill hesitant. The leader did not miss this.

"You are worried Durc of Legend?" he inquired cautiously.

Durc nodded slightly. "I would gladly accept your offer, but I have a few concerns. My mate and our traveling companion are of the Others. They have a basic understanding of our language and high respect of our ways, but I will not allow my mate to be treated as a woman of the Clan. She will be subservient to no man. I fear you will be offended by what would appear to be a lack of respect from my woman and friend," he said, wanting to come to an understanding before any unknowing blunders were made.

"I understand your concerns. It is known by our Clan that the Others have different practices. We will not be offended by your woman or your man. As a matter of fact we will have to get used to your ways rather quickly if we are to join you on your journey," he answered calmly.

"Join me?" Durc asked, shocked.

"All your questions will be answered shortly. Please, go get your family and join us by the fire. We will talk then." He then returned to the other two men standing a ways behind him.

Durc mounted Midnight and turned back towards the others. Questions buzzing through his mind at lightning speed. How had they known? Durc of Legend? Join us? What did he mean by that? He reached Latie and Darvalo and jumped off Midnight again.

"They want us to join them so they can tell us their story." Durc told them.

"What story?" Darvalo asked confused.

"How they knew my name and how they knew we would be here and why they will be joining us on the rest of our journey," Durc said and watched the shock register on their faces.  
"I have already spoken to them about the differences in our cultures and I explained that my mate would not serve them. They are fine with that and seem to be willing, almost eager, to learn our ways. I think we should listen to what they have to say."

"I agree, but I don't want to disrespect them. Are you sure they will understand our ways? I know the Clan that met with the Sharamudoi had problems learning that our women didn't intend any disrespect. I don't want a repeat of what happened there." Latie said, worried she may inadvertently raise the Clan men's ire.

"Do not worry about it Latie, I made our position on the subject clear. They will not be offended by your true nature. I don't know if you will be able to understand their language or not. It is a little different than the everyday language of my Clan, which is what Ayla taught you. It is still similar, but not the same. We may have to speak using the formal language and I can translate." Durc told her.

"What about me? What do I do?" Darvalo asked.

"I don't think you will have any problems. If they have a woman with them, just don't look at her too much. I didn't see any but, then, I didn't see their fire either. The Clan men are very protective of their women, but even this I can't see as a problem. I will explain the interaction between women and men with our kind, so it will not seem threatening. That should take care of any problems. They seem perfectly willing to learn. It may be hard for them at first, but I think they will try hard." Durc said, looking back the way he came. The three Clan men seemed to be waiting patiently for them to join them.

"Let's go then." Darvalo said and Latie nodded her agreement.

They all mounted up and headed back to the Clan men that waited on them. When they broached, the three men turned and headed off into the little thicket of trees. Durc knew they would not have their fire out in the open and he was right. A little ways into the trees they came to a small clearing, and there was a fire with two Clan women tending a meal. Both women started to scurry away, as was custom when coming in contact with Others, but a slight signal from the leader stopped them at the edge of the encampment. They stood quietly with heads bowed, waiting further instructions, but Durc could see their nervousness. The three from his group dismounted and tied the horses to a nearby tree and joined the Clan men by the fire. Then the introductions began.

"This man's mate is called Latie," he began, indicating Latie and enunciating her name slowly. His introduction of Latie first before that of the man with him, let the Clan know she was held in very high esteem, and also gave them a small taste of just how different women were treated among the Others.

The three men nodded at Latie, trying their best to repeat her name as Durc had given it. They all strove hard to get it right, afraid to offend the man of legend that stood before them by mispronouncing his mate's name. He obviously held her in high regard. Both of the hunters came off fairly accurate and Latie nodded at them, accepting their attempts at her name as the best they could do. The leader turned from then, giving them a slight nod of approval and repeated her name as well. He spoke it clearly, just as it was given and Durc gasped slightly at the man's obvious natural proclivity for word sounds. Latie was obviously delighted that the Clan leader could say her name clearly and she smiled. The two men behind the leader took in sharp breaths at her gesture, but the leader only nodded at her. Durc's mind was racing. He turned slightly and indicated Darvalo.

"This man is called Dar-val-o," he said the name slowly again, knowing they were going to have real trouble with this one. "He is our traveling companion and our friend."

Again the two hunters came as close as possible to this man's name. The leader said it much more clearly, but not as clearly as he had been able to say Latie's much simpler name. He nodded to Darvalo and the young man returned the subtle gesture. The leader then tapped his chest and said slowly, "Gaug."

Darvalo and Latie had a little trouble with the swallowed sounds in the middle, but they were much more familiar with Clan names from their experience with the Sharamudoi. The both came up with a fair approximation of the leader's name and mild surprise showed momentarily in his eyes before he covered it quickly. He introduced his other two hunters as well and they repeated the attempts at their names. They both got fairly close with not too many embarrassing blunders. Then Gaug signaled to the two women still standing quietly to the side and both stepped slightly forward.

"This leader's mate is called Una, she is also the medicine woman of our Clan," he said, indicating the first woman to step forward.

Durc could see she was a very attractive woman by Clan standards and very high status, being both the leaders mate and a medicine woman as well. He nodded slightly at her and waited. Darvalo also nodded at the woman, while repeating her name, his eyes lingering on the woman a little too long. When he turned back to the leader, he could tell the man had stiffened slightly. Durc noticed it too.

"Please do not be offended by my friend's attention to your mate. The Others highly respect all women and treat them accordingly. It was not intended as an insult to you, only as a compliment to your mate. It is customary among his people to treat women as equals if not betters and to hold them in high esteem, that reverence will extend to your women as well. He means no disrespect to you or your hunters. If you plan to travel with us, you will have to get used to you women being treated as equals by our group," he told the leader, easing his tension as well as preparing him for what to expect. Gaug relaxed a bit at his explanation and nodded, then introduced the last member of his group.

"The man Dorb's mate is called Ecra," he said, and the second Clan woman stepped forward slightly, her head still bowed.

Once all the introductions were complete and the tension dissipated, Gaug moved to the fire and sat, indicating they should follow. At his slight signal, his women moved to serve the meal they had prepared in their mates' absence. Durc, Darvalo and Latie took their seats by the fire and watched as each man was served a platter of delicious smelling food. Gaug sent a questioning look towards Durc and the young man inclined his head. Instantly a platter appeared before him and then Latie and Darvalo only a moment later.

They all ate silently, Latie and Darvalo eating slowly to better enjoy the unique but delicious flavor of the unusual meal. Latie never would have guessed a Clan woman could cook so well, this woman's food rivaled her mother's in quality and everyone knew that Nezzie was one of the best cooks among the Mamutoi. Then of course, Ayla had been an excellent cook as well, she remembered. When they had finished, Una and Ecra collected their platters silently . Gaug looked at them for a moment the finally spoke.

"Two summers ago, my Mogur came to me excited about a vision he had received from the spirit world. He told me that he had received a visit from a powerful mogur with only one eye and this mogur told him what must be done. Now, all the Clans in our area had heard the tales of a powerful magician who had lost his eye to Ursus himself, that lived far to the east. His story is known among all the clans and he was supposed to be the most powerful mogur to ever exist both before and since. My mogur insisted this was the same man. Until now, I wasn't sure I believed him," he said, looking at Durc.

Durc could only stare for a moment, could it possibly be the same man? He couldn't believe what was happening. "I was born to the hearth of a mogur who was attacked as a child by a cave bear. He took my mother in and raised her himself. She still lived at his hearth when I was born, but he died when I was a small boy. He died in an earthquake caused by angry spirits. This mogur that raised my mother had only one eye and was reputed to be the most powerful mogur to have ever lived," he told Gaug with his hands, while translating the conversation for Latie and Darvalo.

Gaug eyes widened at this most startling connection but could only nod, it was fitting. The other Clan men sat silently, they could only stare in wonder at the deformed man in front of them. "My mogur told me that this powerful spirit left him with instructions that would be our responsibility and honor to carry out. He told him that in the following spring, a full moon's cycle after the time when all the animals would bear the young they carried through the winter, I was to take four of my strongest hunters and go in search of a herd of horses. I was allowed to kill all but three of the young to feed my cave. The three that were to be left alive were to be captured and brought back to the cave and raised by our people, much like the Cave bear cub they capture for the festivals. When my mogur questioned the spirit as to why they would do such a thing, he would only answer that we would need them for later."

"We did as he asked and found a herd with lots of young. After slaughtering the mature horses for food, we left all the young alive. We picked out the three strongest, healthiest and most beautiful among them and killed the rest. We took the horses back to the cave with us and raised them like we were told to do. When they had reached adulthood, the powerful spirit again visited our mogur. He gave him further instructions for the horses and some for me too. The horses were to be trained to carry riders and I was to train someone to lead my cave in my place. He said I and two of my best hunters and two of my most experienced women would be leaving on a long and dangerous journey. We would be gone well over a full turning of the seasons if not for good and I would need someone capable of leadership to take my place." He paused for a moment, the obvious strain of having to abdicate his position telling on his face. He signaled his mate and she appeared instantly with a cup of hot tea for him. Once the others had been served as well, he continued his tale, with Durc translating quietly for Latie and Darvalo.

"I, of course, did not want to train a new leader in my place, but who was I to argue with the spirit of the most powerful magician? I did as I was told and trained my second in command's mate's son to take my place while I was gone. My second would be coming with me and my own mate's son was still too young but if I fail to return by the time he reaches manhood, he will take his rightful place as leader then. We managed to train the horses to carry a rider on their backs as was instructed, then we waited. This winter, when the snows began to fall, the spirit came once again. He told my mogur that a young Durc of Legend would pass through here on his way to meet his destiny. We were to go with him and help him on his journey. He came more and more often as the time to meet with you grew near and told us what to expect and what to look for and when to be waiting for you. So far all that he told us has come to pass, but for one thing. He told us of the horses, but he also mentioned that you would be traveling with a cave lion It is the only time he has been wrong." Gaug dropped his hands, his outlandish tale finished, but Durc was shaking his head.

"No, Gaug, he was not wrong even then. We do travel with a cave lion, but he is off hunting right now," Durc told him. His own amazement had passed. He was familiar with how the dreams from the spirit world worked. He watched Gaug's eyes fly open along with Vaun's and Dorb's. The two Clan women's hands started flying in rapid discussion.

"How do you travel with a cave lion? Do you not fear attack from ever the greatest of hunters?" Gaug asked Durc, in true awe of the young man in front of him.

Durc figured he should explain his side of the fabulous tale. "Before I can tell you how we travel with the lion, I must first tell you of my mother. Her name was Ayla..." Durc told the story of the woman of the Others that was found and raised by his clan. He told them of her powerful totem and how it led her to hunt, he told them of her life long rivalry with Broud and the story of his birth and her fight to keep him alive. He told them of how she was cast out of the clan by Broud, cursed with death and the spirits anger at his treatment of her. The he told them what he had learned of her life once she had left the Clan, and him, behind.

He told them of her long lonely time in the valley, how she had found the baby horse and raised her and then the injured infant cave lion. He told of her finding Jondalar a few years later, injured and dying from an attack by the same cave lion now full-grown. He told them how she healed him and how they fell in love. He told of their meeting with Latie's people and their stay with them before taking off on their own journey back to Jondalar's people far to the west.

He went on to tell them his own story, the visions, the ending confrontation with Broud, how Baby came to find him and how he left with him to find the man in his dreams. He told them of his own meeting with the Mamutoi and learning that his mother was still alive, how she had beaten even a death curse. He told them about learning the ways of the Others and of meeting his mate and their love for each other.

He finished his long story by telling them of his journey so far and how they had met the Sharamudoi and Darvalo and what had happened with the Clan there. He told of his dreams that others would join him, but that he didn't realize they would be Clan. When he got to the part about this meeting them his tired hands finally fell still in his lap. The five members of the Clan had sat silently enraptured by the amazing story his hands were telling. Now they gave a great sigh, almost as one. This young man's side of the story made their strange experiences seem tame by comparison. It also made it all make a weird sort of sense.

Gaug sat thinking for a while, letting a peaceful quiet fall on the now darkened camp. He tried hard to process all the new information he had been given in so short a time, but it was just too much. He would spend many days mulling over all that he had been told. All that mattered now, was the end result.

"So, it would seem that we travel together now. Where do we go from here?" he suddenly asked Durc, his hands moving tiredly.

Durc nodded his agreement to his conclusion and then answered his question. "From here, we go west. We find my mother," he said simply. Gaug simply nodded and stared once more into the flickering flames of the fire.


	26. Chapter 26

They started out early the next morning. Each group still uncomfortable with the newness of the experience, but willing to learn. Soon enough they would all see that, while their two peoples were hauntingly similar, there were striking differences.

Each group unobtrusively watched the other as they packed and prepared the leave the sheltered camp underneath the small canopy of green. Gaug and his people were still in awe of the fact that the small band of travelers had shown up at all. Gaug had felt like a fool sitting out in the middle of the plains, waiting on some man he never met to suddenly appear. All merely on the basis of another man's dream.

The fact that they had shown up, right where they had been told to wait for them, struck a powerful, unfamiliar chord in the proud, headstrong Clan leader. Fear. There were powerful forces at work here. They may not be all that comfortable traveling with a band of Others, but they would heed the word of the once great magician that guided them.

Latie watched as the two women of the Clan packed their belongings into simple bundles that they then loaded onto their backs. She almost felt guilty that these two women did all the work for their men, while the three hunters sat watching them. Latie had always had Durc and Darvalo to help her, and watching these two women work quietly, efficiently and with no outside help from the men of their family almost infuriated her. She knew the customs of these people, but it just didn't seem fair to her. Walking casually over to her mate she spoke quietly in his ear.

"Would it be alright if I offered to help them?" she asked, indicating Ecra and Una now trying to help each other load the cumbersome packs onto their backs. Durc slid his glance over to the two Clan women and frowned. He understood Latie's dilemma. Seeing the way the men and women of the Clan interacted now seemed so wrong, even though it was the customs he had grown up with. He slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't think you should. It will be hard for them to change as it is. It would be better to let them watch us and see how we do things. Maybe learning the differences that way would help make the integration easier," he said thoughtfully.

Latie nodded but she was not happy. "Can you bring the horses over here?" She asked.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly."Sure, I'll bring them right back," he said, moving off to do as she asked.

She thanked him then continued loading her pack. Durc returned with the horses and she moved to load the pack on the back of her horse, strapping it down to Lightning's rump. She then picked up the extra bundles of tools, implements, dishes, and clothing that they had work on through the long winter and loaded it on Wind Dancer's back. Having the extra horse was coming in very handy, especially now that they had more people traveling with them. Maybe she could carry some of the other two women's burdens as well, she thought to herself as she worked.

Gaug, Vaun, and Dorb watched Latie work silently. Performing mostly the same chores as their women did, though the way she did it was somewhat different. When she called Durc's name and followed it with their loud, flowing mouth sounds, the men were shocked to see the man grimace then touch his lips to hers before he moved to fetch the horses and lead them over to the woman. The looked at each other in wonder as the man moved to do the woman's bidding. She tied her pack together, but then instead of hefting it to her back like their women had done she carried it over to the black horse. She hefted the pack to the horse's back and tied a strong thong around the horses stomach and then the bundle to hold it in place. She repeated the process with the chestnut horse and another large bundle. The men sat in shock when they realized that while all of their belongings were loaded and ready to go, all three of the Others were totally unencumbered.

It had never even occurred to them that they could use the horses for anything other than what the great spirit had told them to train them for, surely not to ease the burdens of the women that traveled with them. Now that they saw it, it made so much sense that they couldn't figure out why they had not thought of it in the first place. The other young man suddenly walked into view carrying three full water bottles. He handed one to Latie and then another to Durc, stringing the last one over his shoulder to carry for himself. Walking up to the large dust colored stallion he picked up his pack from beside the tree and proceeded to load it on the back of his horse. He pulled something from it first and set it on the ground before tying the pack firmly to the horse's rear. When he was finished he picked up the thing he had pulled from his pack and slung it over his shoulder to carry it on his back. It looked like a tube made of grass and there were what looked like large sticks sticking out of the top of it. He pulled out a long narrow strip of wood from the tube and tied it to a thong at this waist.

They looked at each other in confusion. What was that thing? Was it some form of weapon? It almost looked like the sticks were carved into spears, but what could they possibly kill with a spear that small? They watched as the rest of them worked, while they sat comfortably waiting for their women to finish. When they saw Ecra and Una move off into the tall grass to bring the men their horses, they also noticed that the three others were mounted ready to go. How had they gotten ready so fast? They waited for the two women to come back leading the horses and then the Clan men moved to mount their three horses. When all were ready to go, they started out and Latie noticed that the two women were made to walk behind the horses still carrying the heavy bundles. She could not keep silent about it any longer. She opened her mouth to speak, but Darvalo beat her to it.

"Durc, is there any way we could help Ecra and Una? I could put their packs on Wind Dancer for them, then they could ride double with their mates. I can't stand seeing them walk with such heavy packs while we all ride unburdened," Darvalo said quietly.

Durc looked back at the two Clan women, still hesitant to broach the idea of any sudden changes to the Clan leader. He nodded slowly, thinking of a way to offer such assistance without offending the hunters. He turned Midnight around and brought his stallion up beside Gaug's horse. The Clan leader looked at him questioningly.

"Gaug, speed is a necessity on this journey. It will be much easier to move fast if we have everyone on horseback. Darvalo has offered to put your women's packs on the back of the extra horse. It would lighten their load and allow the women to ride double with you," Durc said to the leader, while glancing back at the women waiting patiently behind the horses.

Gaug followed his gaze, his brows drawn together in thought. "Durc of Legend, our women have never ridden the horses. I'm sure they would appreciate not having to carry the heavy pack frames, but I don't know about getting them to ride. It was hard enough to get a man of the Clan on the back of a horse, but a woman?" he asked the younger man in front of him.

"It is not so difficult as long as they have you with them to guide the horses. I'm sure if you told them the reason behind the change they would be willing to try. Besides, they are model women of the Clan, surely they would do as their mates bid without question," Durc said, playing up to the man's innate pride in having his woman properly trained and obedient. He could see the man's chest swell as he processed the words.

Gaug gave Durc a clipped nod and barked out the women's names. Both women's heads snapped up at the command in their leader's voice. He instructed them to give their packs to Darvalo, then come see him. Ecra and Una did as instructed and watched the tall man of the others as he strapped their packs to the back of the chestnut horse. They moved to stand by their leader and he spoke rapidly to them both.

"Speed is of importance to Durc of Legend. You will be required to ride the backs of the horses with us." He stated and was amazed to see their eyes sparkle a bit. Was that excitement? No, surely his women were not less afraid of the horses than their men had been. It must have been fear, he assured himself. "Do not be afraid, we will not let the horses harm you and you will not be left alone with them," he reassured. He instructed Ecra to go to her mate so he could help her mount, and he pulled Una up behind him.

Both women were ecstatic that they would no longer have to carry the heavy pack frames and all the women of the cave had secretly discussed their wish to ride the horses. They knew the men would never allow it, but now thanks to Durc of Legend, they were going to get the chance. They snuck furtive glances at the tall, deformed man, secretly grateful to him for lessening their load. They had watched the conversation between him and Gaug and had noticed him giving their leader's pride a small nudge to get his way. They immediately understood there was more to his gesture than getting the group to move faster. It had been his wish to help them without offending their leader and they were grateful. Their respect for the deformed man grew immensely.

Once the women were safely up on the horses, clinging tightly to their men's backs, the group started out again. Latie sent a grateful look to Durc and he smiled in return. Darvalo too, seemed pleased at the turn of events and a small smile graced his features as they started out the day's travels. They left the campsite behind and followed the winding path of the Great Mother River.

--

It took time and a lot of forgiving of unintentional blunders on both sides, but eventually the two groups learned to travel well together. They set up a routine that both could follow and it made the constant traveling more pleasant. The only time it almost came to a physical confrontation was when Latie could no longer handle the way the men treated their women when it came to pleasures.

She had silently fumed for days, only getting angrier every time she saw one of the three hunters command the woman to assume the position. Durc had understood how hard it was for her to watch but told her this was something they could not change. He himself had difficulty, knowing now how wonderfully responsive a woman could be. It was a shame that the Clan men would never know that. Darvalo handled it no better than the other two, so whenever he saw it, he would simply leave the campsite.

On the night it all came to a head, Latie had been preparing a meal when the three Clan hunters and Durc and Darvalo had walked back into camp after a day of hunting. She could see that Dorb had a problem and knew that the signal was coming even as he approached his mate. She meant to avert her gaze, knowing it was only going to make her angry, when she saw Dorb shove Ecra down faster in his excitement. The woman was splayed out on the ground as her mate pumped furiously behind her. Noticing that her face was lying in the dirt was enough to send Latie over the top. She could not keep silent any longer. She stood up and stomped over to Dorb, grabbing his arm she pulled him away from the woman.

"How can you treat her with such disrespect?" She signed to him furiously. He stood there shocked. No woman would ever dare speak to him this way. When what she was saying sunk in, his shock turned to anger. He raised his hand to strike her and then saw Durc and Darvalo standing behind her. That was when he remembered that no one, especially a man, struck a woman of the Others. He lowered his fist slowly and looked at her. Why was she so angry? What had he done to make her think he was disrespecting his mate?

"What disrespect? You are the one who is disrespecting me!" he told her angrily, glaring at her.

"Why would I show respect to a man who treats his mate as if she is only there to relieve his heat? You act like an animal and you think you deserve respect?" she said, not backing down even a little bit in the face of his anger. He flushed slightly as he realized what she was talking about.

"I was in need. It is her duty to be prepared for me whenever I need to relieve myself," he said defensively.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she was in need too? That you could have helped her with her needs as well? That she might like to enjoy what you are doing? Instead of mounting her like a stud in season? How can she get any pleasure out of that? What you do is a disgrace to the Mother and to your totems! Even females of the animal species have the right to refuse a male they do not want. They walk away, a male can only mount if she holds still and allows it. Yours is the only race to condone forcing her to accept your attentions! Who would beat a woman if she dared to tell you no! It is no wonder some people call you animals!" she said, yelling the words at him as she signed.

The man just stared at her in shock. He had never seen a woman so angry. An offense to his totem? Animals? Suddenly, in the face of her rage alone, he began to doubt an entire life's worth of teachings. Generations worth of memories told him it had always been this way, but could she be right? He looked toward Gaug and Vaun, both men looked angry as well but they also seemed to be contemplating her words. He turned to face the irate woman in front of him.

"What do you mean that she could enjoy it? The act is merely to relieve a man of his physical needs. Women do not have the same needs as men do, it is known. I am not disrespecting her, but show her honor through my attraction to her," he stated uncomfortably.

Latie sighed, her anger suddenly gone. Why had she opened her mouth? She sent an apologetic look to her mate for causing all the trouble and returned her attention to the man she had taken her anger out on. "Women can feel the same pleasure you do if you just take the time to find out what she would like," she said, now totally uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. Her face flamed red, but she could not back out now.

"And how would I do that?" he asked, genuinely curious. He was still a little angry at her for speaking to him in such a manner, but what she was saying did have merit.

"Have you ever thought of asking her?" Latie said, her signs short and clipped. He looked at her, his eyes growing wide. Then he turned and stalked off toward his tent.

"Ecra!" He bellowed on his way and the astounded woman still sitting on the ground got up and ran, following him.

Latie almost laughed out loud, but managed to keep it in. She turned to Durc, wondering just how angry he was going to be with her and was surprised to find that he was smiling softly. She walked up to him slowly and he took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I know you told me not to say anything but when he shoved her I just .. I don't know, I couldn't ignore it anymore." Remorse filled her voice.

"I understand Latie. I was close to doing the same thing... Well, I might not have called him an animal," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Latie reddened but laughed. "I know, I can't believe I said that to him. Do you think he will ever forgive me?" She looked over toward the tent. Just then, they heard a distinctly female moan.

Durc grinned devilishly. "Yeah, I think he might," he said laughing.

--

The evening meal was quiet, no one knowing quite what to say. When Dorb and Ecra came out of the tent, Ecra's eyes were shining. They sat down quietly and ate their meal, neither of them able to look at anyone else. Later that evening, right before they all retired to their tents, Ecra approached Latie. She looked at the woman and her eyes lit up all over again.

"I just want to say... this woman is grateful," she said quickly and moved away, disappearing into her tent. This time, Latie did laugh out loud.

--

Slowly a routine began to develop among the mixed band of travelers. The Clan people were slow to learn the ways of the Others, but learn they did. Eventually they came to realize the necessity of working together on such a long journey and it became easier to blur the lines of distinction between what was once work only intended for the opposite sex. As for Latie and Darvalo, they quickly came to realize the vast knowledge stored in their companion's brains and the deep-seated wisdom of generations of learning they also had at their disposal.

Their respect for each other grew by tremendous proportions. Even the women of the Clan were allowed to loosen up a bit among the Others. The first time Gaug caught Darvalo's glowering look when one of them was cuffed, brought about swift change. Latie's initial outburst about their coupling behavior sent them all to their tents to experiment and soon the shining eyes and relaxed nature of their women was a tell tale sign of their progress. The men did have a harder time getting used to Latie's apparent equal status among them but they all treated her with the respect due to the mate of Durc of Legend.

The sudden appearance of Baby went about the same as the rest of the times that he had encountered humans unfamiliar with him but, though the Clan would never completely get used to a cave lion in their presence, it gave the visions of their Mogur that much more weight. They soon learned to tolerate him, but each secretly feared him. They would never become as close to him as the other humans were.

As for Baby, he accepted them into his "pride" easily, choosing to mostly ignore them. He could sense their fear of him and did nothing that would seem overtly threatening in their presence but that didn't stop his exuberance when it came to Durc and Latie and even Darvalo. He was always ecstatic to see them after such a long absence and reclaimed his rightful place in their family with abandon. His return this time included knocking Durc flat on his back and licking his face with his raspy tongue until Durc's skin was sore but he was laughing too.

One day slowly blended into another and the warm spring hinted at the heat of the short summer to come. They made good time, covering ground quickly but all were weary of traveling. When the dreams returned and Baby disappeared again, Durc knew something was going to happen soon.

He stood at the edge of the camp facing West, feeling the warmth in his chest that came every night as he grew closer to his mother but he could also feel her fear. Something was coming and she was afraid. He knew they would be walking into some kind of trouble when they reached the land of the Zelandoni, the dreams had told him so but he did not know what it was. He feared for the life of his mother and her new children, but he could not convey the need to move any faster to the rest of the group. As it was, they set a grueling pace every morning and were exhausted by every evening.

He felt the warmth cool suddenly and a frown creased his forehead. What had happened? This was the time he spent every night in silent commune with his mother but something had distracted her. They had never been interrupted before. All of his people knew better and apparently, so did hers. It must have been something big. He sent a silent plea for her safety to the Mother and pushed his fear toward the back of his mind. He had other things to prepare for. Soon, in the next day or two, they would have more people joining them. He had seen it in his dreams.

--

"Ayla! Come quick, I think we found something you should see." Echozar called from the edge of the tree line a little distance from the cave. She turned her head quickly, her flash of annoyance at being interrupted gone as soon as she recognized the agitation in his voice. The warmth in her chest faded quickly and she sent a silent apology to her son as the section of her heart reserved for him alone grew cold. She cast one last longing look toward the quickly darkening eastern sky and turned to walk toward Echozar. She knew Durc would be here soon, before the summer grew too hot. She knew because she had dreamed it. She quickened her pace when she noticed Echozar still waiting on her. She started to walk with him but he grabbed her arm lightly and stopped her. His face seemed pale and his voice was rough when he spoke.

"Ayla, I'm sorry, what I'm about to show you is not pretty but I think it was left on purpose," he told her softly. She cocked her head quizzically at him, not sure what he was talking about. "When we were out hunting earlier, we came across a terrible smell. We figured it was a dead animal or something so we went to look for it, hoping to drag it away from the cave. Well, we found it, but ..." He couldn't finish but his face lost even more color.

Ayla pulled her arm away gently and headed into the woods. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what lay ahead, but she forced herself onward. The feeling grew stronger as Ecozar caught up with her easily and then led the way. She saw Dalanar standing up ahead and the look on his face made her stomach churn. She heard someone crashing through the trees behind her and saw Jondalar being led in by Joharran. She stopped and waited for them and they approached the site together. Dalanar and Echozar parted for her, both of their eyes focused sickly on the ground before them.

Ayla looked down and the blood drained from her face. Tears quickly sprung to her eyes and her hand flew to cover her mouth before she turned and ran away, bracing herself on a nearby tree as she lost the contents of her stomach. She felt gentle hands come around her, supporting her as she heaved. When she finished and her stomach quit contracting painfully, she turned around and buried her face in Jondalar's chest. Jondalar held her as she sobbed, stroking her long golden hair as he tried to come to terms with what he had just seen. He was feeling none to well himself at the moment but Ayla needed him right now. He would give in to his own fears later. Ayla looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"H-h-how could he have done such a thing Jondalar?" she stuttered, confusion and pain in her eyes. She had never seen anything so cruel.

"How many of them had to die for him to do this? I can't believe anyone could be so evil! And all just to issue some sick warning to me? Why? Why Jondalar? What have I, or they, ever done to make him hate us so much?" she asked, her heart aching with pain and fear.

"I don't know Ayla, but I'm worried. How long have they been watching us since the weather turned warm? How could he have known about the twins? This was intended to scare us. He is threatening our children," he told her, his eyes hardening with anger. He didn't see the flash of terror in her eyes but it passed quickly, then turned to rage. He felt her begin to shake and cursed himself silently for his careless words. He looked down into her flushed face and saw an anger like he had never seen before. He gasped as her blue-gray eyes bored into to his.

"If that...that... MAN ever even tries to touch any of my children, I swear to you Jondalar, I will tear him apart with my own two hands," she told him, her voice low, controlled and very, very deadly. She turned away from him and her eyes searched the trees. Suddenly she could feel his presence, she could feel the evil all around her.

"Did you hear me??" she screamed into the darkening woods, "If you even try to touch my babies, I will kill you myself! I swear to the Mother, I will end your evil with my own two hands!"

Jondalar, and the other men stared at her, their eyes filled with worry. They watched as her eyes continued to try to find her enemy in the darkness until finally she gave up, her anger fading as quickly as the light. She walked slowly back over to the small group of men and looked sadly back down at the ground. Her revulsion was gone and now a mother's heartache took its place. What must they be going through now? The women whose lives had been destroyed by one man's hateful act? How many of their kind had died trying to protect these two? She wondered to herself. Her heart broke as her eyes took in the mutilated bodies of the two Clan infants laying at her feet. One boy, one girl. With a knife sticking in the ground between them, a Zelandoni knife. Mikolan's knife.

"We have to bury them," she said dully and Echozar and Dalanar nodded.

Dalanar touched her shoulder gently, "We already dug the graves, but we thought maybe you may know more about their customs when it comes to burying the dead."

Her eyes met his in the waning light and she nodded slowly. "Thank you for that. I will go prepare what they need." She turned to leave and felt Jondalar's presence at her back.

He followed her back to the cave and went to retrieve the babies from Marthona while Ayla headed straight to Zelandoni's little cave. When she had what she needed, she headed outside again, not even noticing the group of people that followed her to witness the ceremony that would return the infants' spirits to the hands of the Mother. She made her way through the darkened woods unassisted. The sky was black now but she made her way through the trees on unconscious instinct alone. She reached the site and stopped suddenly to grab her amulet. Her eyes closed as she begged for strength.

Ayla covered the tiny bodies in the red salve, smearing it on their cold, torn flesh as tears poured down her cheeks unnoticed. When they were ready, she wrapped each infant in a soft hide and carried it over to where the men had dug a miniature grave for each one. As the men slowly filled in the tiny, but deep, holes in the earth, she closed her eyes and focused on the Clan spirits she would need to attend. Her hands came up to dance in silent communication with a world that went largely unseen. As she pleaded with the spirits to attend, her tears continued and the silent witnesses of the Ninth Cave cried with her. Some with genuine sorrow for the loss of two such tiny babies and some simply because of the sheer force of emotion the beautiful, graceful movements of her hands inspired. No one knew exactly what she was saying, not even her, but none had any doubt by the time she finished that the spirits were surrounding them and that the babies would be well protected on their way through the spirit world.

When her hands finally dropped to her sides, she knelt at the tiny mounds of freshly turned earth and spoke to the two dead children softly. No one heard what she said, it wasn't meant for their ears, but a pathway parted for her as she rose and stalked back to the cave, her anger having returned full force. More than one shuddered at the thought of what would happen when she got her hands on the one man responsible for this. They silently filed after her, their torches lighting the way.

--

Mikolan's eyes narrowed as he watched her walk away. What had she just done? He could feel the angry spirits in the air and shuddered a little, but it was nothing compared to the fear that had raced through him earlier when he had heard her swear to kill him herself if he came near her children. His hatred of her, however, had quickly overcome any fear he might have felt at her words. He had laughed at her empty threats, knowing there was no way she could hurt him but now doubt began to fill his mind. He had had no idea she could command the spirit world so easily and his sixth sense could feel the outrage of the spirits she had called to protect the babies. They were angry, at what he wasn't sure. Surely not over the death of a couple of animals? He grinned wickedly, thinking of her face at the sight of his little gift. He focused on his hatred, ignoring the warnings of his own mind that he may have gone too far this time. He let the dark emotion fill him until it overpowered any tendrils of fear that might have remained.

He would make them pay for their blasphemy against the Mother, he thought to himself, he would make them all pay, starting with her little brats. He chuckled softly as he slowly worked his way back to his little camp. He would head home early in the morning, his work here was done. For now.

--

Ayla woke early the next morning with a sense of purpose. She sat silently nursing her daughter, the first of the twins to awaken, letting her mind sort through her plans for the day. As her mind wandered to the horrific events of the day before she felt her anger surge again and clutched her daughter protectively close. The baby squirmed against her and she looked down into her sweet face. The baby girl looked back up at her from her place at her breast, her vivid blue eyes sparkling with health and innocence. Her mouth released its prize to form a sweet baby smile when she noticed she had her mother's full attention. Ayla smiled back at her and stroked the soft skin of her arm. Kaliza, content in her mother's love, returned her attention to her breakfast, rooting for a moment before finding the nipple and latching on. Ayla felt her strong suction and sighed. She would never allow that man to hurt her, never. She glanced over to where her son still lay sleeping in his basket and made the same vow again. Never.

When Kaliza had her fill, Ayla laid her next to Jondalar, the large man wrapping a protective arm around the infant even in sleep, and gathered the things she would need for a bath. She gathered the herbs she wanted and then spied an unused hide and stared at it speculatively for a moment. She finally added it too, as well as a sharp knife and then whispered in Jondalar's ear that she was headed for the river. He mumbled something akin to an acknowledgment and clutched his daughter a little closer. Ayla kissed the baby's soft forehead and then Jondalar's as well, before stooping to stroke her tiny son's soft hair. She grabbed the basket carrying her things and walked out of the cave into the early morning light.

At the side of the river, she stripped and released her hair from the thong that held it away from her face. Finding some fresh soap root, she pulled it from the ground and took it with her into the water. She set it in the shallow depression on the big rock conveniently standing in the shallow water and left it there for later. Walking into the deeper section slowly, she let the chilly water wash over her warm body, still heated from a long night buried under thick furs. When the water hit her waist, she quickly submerged herself up to her neck, then dunked under to soak her long, blond hair. After thoroughly wetting herself she returned to the rock and proceeded to pound the root to release the gentle cleansing suds, and washed her body from head to toe, starting with her hair. When she was through, she returned to the main stream of the river and sunk into the current, allowing the flowing river to rinse her clean while she relaxed and drifted downstream a bit. It wasn't too long though, before her plans for the day resurfaced in her mind and she stood and moved purposefully toward the bank.

After drying herself, and while she was running her comb through her hair to dry it too, she again looked at the unused hide and contemplated her reasons for bringing it with her. Finally, she made her decision and moved toward the hide, removing it from the basket and unrolling it. She stared at it for a few minutes longer, reluctant to bring back long dead memories, but then grabbed the sharp knife. She cut a large circle out of one end, piercing holes around the edge, then cut a long thin cord from it as well. She grabbed the beautifully decorated pouch that she had used as her amulet since her time with the Mamutoi and closed her eyes briefly. She returned it, then picked up the long thong and threaded it through the small holes in the hide circle. She quickly transferred the small keepsakes sent from her totem into the Clan amulet and tied it around her neck. She reached up to feel its familiar weight and the plainness of the bag instantly brought her past into sharp focus.

Moving now with a sureness she had been lacking before, she returned to the hide and removed another section, this time cutting in a spiral shape to produce a long thin thong. When she was finished, she cut off the uneven edges of the hide and wrapped it around her body in the fashion of the Clan and tied it into place, with all the familiar folds just right.

She looked down at herself when she was finished and grinned slightly. How long had it been since she had truly been the woman standing there now? Two summers? Three? Could she remember how to be a woman of the Clan? Even just for a little while? She would find out soon enough.

She gathered up her soiled clothing, packing everything back into the basket and started back to the Cave. By the time she returned, the rest of the Ninth Cave and most of it's visitors seemed to be up and about. She waved to a few people on her way by, but ignored the stares of confusion at her attire, or rather, the lack thereof. She was use to it by now. It seemed that wherever she went she seemed to draw attention to herself.

She went into the cave, without bothering to answer the questions she saw in their eyes and headed straight for her hearth. Some sixth sense of Jondalar's must have alerted him to her presence, because he suddenly turned around and looked at her from where he sat trying to entertain their crying son that was waiting, and none too patiently, to be fed. One look at her and he knew whatever she had in mind was going to be something he didn't like.

She moved to his side and took the crying infant from him silently, placing the hungry boy at her breast. His plaintive wail was cut off abruptly as he found what he had been wanting the whole time. Jondalar waited while she sat and made herself comfortable before voicing his obvious questions. He looked a her for a moment and when she finally looked up and returned his gaze, he could hold back no longer.

"Ayla, what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?" He asked, fearing what he knew would be her answer.

She took a deep breath before answering, "I have to find them Jondalar. I have to make them listen to me, I have to warn them. It is their only chance Jondalar, I have to go back to the Clan," she told him and watched his face pale. She rushed to make him understand before he could respond. "Jondalar, after what Mikolan did, I'm the only one who might be able to get close enough. I'm the only one they might listen to. They have to know that not all of us knew about or approved of what it is he has done, if not it could end up in an all out war between us and them. Right now, they have no idea who is responsible for this atrocity against them or why it happened. They will blame all of the ones they see as the Others and they will take their revenge on us all. They need to know that all of us are not monsters like Mikolan, that we will make him pay for the crime he committed against them." Her eyes pleaded for him to understand.

"But Ayla, what happens when they see you? They are going to be so outraged, they will likely kill you where you stand, just because you look like us. I can't let you risk your life like that. I need you. We need you," he said, indicating the child she held and the one that lay sleeping on their bed.

"I know it's risky right now, but it can't be put off. That's why I am dressed the way I am, I'm hoping it will make them curious enough to at least let me explain where I come from. If I can get them to trust me, I know I can get them to listen to me about what happened and about what to watch for from now on. I have to try Jondalar! I can't let something like this go unexplained to them. They have to know, their lives could depend on it."

He listened to her and realized she was right. She could be their only chance to prevent what could become a full-scale war. He didn't like it, but she was right. He nodded grudgingly. "Alright Ayla, but I won't let you go alone. I'm coming with you," he said sternly, and she slowly shook her head.

"No Jondalar, I can't let you do that. If something does happen to me, I want you here for the babies. Besides, I know they would never trust me if they saw me with you."

The scowl on his face said it all but he voiced his objections anyway. "No way! I will not let you go out there alone. It's just too dangerous," he told her, fully prepared to hold her down if necessary. Luckily it never came to that.

"I don't want to go alone Jondalar, I want to take Echozar with me," she said and watched him contemplate this for a moment.

"Why Echozar?" He thought he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Because, while he may be deformed in their eyes, he will still be a man of the Clan. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can make them listen," she told him, not backing down at all. He just stared at her.

"Fine," he said finally, "but if Echozar doesn't agree to go with you, you don't go either. Promise me Ayla! You will not try to do this on your own."

She slowly nodded, giving in at least that much, but she knew Echozar would do it. Even if she had to drag him along. "Alright Jondalar, I promise I will not go without Echozar," she told him and he sighed in relief.

She pulled her son away from her breast and held him up on her shoulder, patting his back lightly. He let out a loud belch and she smiled, then returned him to the other breast to let him finish his meal. When he was full, she handed him to Jondalar, kissing her mate longingly on the lips before she left the hearth to locate Echozar. She found him sitting at his hearth with Joplaya, both of them apparently having just gotten out of the furs. She scratched lightly at their hide door and his sleep-roughened voice commanded her to enter, but he smiled when he saw who it was. She returned his smile and then gave one to a sleepy looking Joplaya as well.

"Good morning, I'm sorry to have disturbed you so early," she said apologetically, but Joplaya waved it off.

"It's not early, we just slept late. Some people think the furs are for things other than sleep!" she quipped lightly, shooting Echozar a knowing look.

He blushed slightly but smiled a carnal smile at his beautiful mate. "Well, it's a little hard to think about sleep with one of the Mother's most beautiful woman lying next to me every night," he said playfully. Apparently it was the right thing to say too, because suddenly Joplaya was glowing.

She laughed the laugh of a truly contented woman and smacked him playfully on the arm before kissing him soundly. "Thank you," she said softly, her emerald eyes sparkling.

Ayla watched them with an amused smile. She was glad to see Joplaya so happy with a man who obviously loved her so much. She had finally let go of her childhood dreams of Jondalar and embraced her future with Echozar wholeheartedly. She was a happy woman at last. Finally, Echozar was able to wrench his gaze away from his mate and focus on their guest.

"So Ayla, what brings you around this morning?" he asked, giving her a warm grin. He genuinely liked the beautiful woman sitting in front of him and was happy to have her visit any time.

Ayla hesitated, then plunged forward. "I need to ask you for a favor, and it's a big one," she said quickly. His eyebrows raised in question and she continued. She quickly explained what it was she needed of him and by the time she was finished, his happy expression had sobered.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Ayla? With everything that has happened, I can't imagine they will be happy to see us," he said, thinking about what she had said. He had to admit, she had a few good points.

"Please Echozar! I have to do this and Jondalar made me promise I would not go alone. You are the only one who could possibly accompany me. They will see you as Clan, deformed, but still Clan. They will trust you more that any of the others. Please say you will come with me," she pleaded.

He scowled for a moment, thinking of his past experiences with the Clan but then he looked at her earnest face and knew he could not refuse her. Besides, she was right, someone did need to let them know what was going on with Mikolan and his men. It was only fair to warn them. Actually, they should have done it sooner.

"Alright Ayla, I will go with you. When do you want to leave?" He asked her and was nearly blinded by her triumphant smile. He almost laughed, but kept his expression neutral.

She sobered at the thought of what lay ahead of them, but answered quickly, "As soon as you're ready." He nodded and she rose to leave. He would need time to speak to his mate and get dressed. She headed out the door then turned back to him. "Echozar?" She said quietly, and he turned to look at her. She smiled at him, "Thank you." He nodded again and she left to find Jondalar and let him know her plans.

--

She packed the rest of the things she would take with her onto Whinney's back. The horses were another concession to Jondalar. She hadn't planned on taking them, especially since Whinney still had not delivered her baby, but he had insisted. He reminded her that Mikolan and his men were out there watching them and the horses could get them away faster if they ran into trouble. She had conceded, seeing his wisdom in this. When her bundle was secure she turned back to Jondalar who had been standing behind her, watching as she loaded the supplies. He still wasn't too happy about this, but he had to agree with her reasoning.

She took Thonolan from him, kissing the baby's soft head, then leaned over and kissed his sister too, who was still cradled in Jondalar's arms. She had arranged to have them fed by another nursing woman in the cave, but she was still going to miss them terribly. Finally she handed the baby back to him and then reached up for his kiss as well. He leaned down to her, both babies between them and caught her lips to his.

"Be careful," he whispered when she pulled away.

She looked up at him, and smiled softly. "You know I will be and Echozar will help me keep an eye out for Mikolan too," she said to reassure him even more. He nodded. "You take care of these two for me. Marthona said she would help you out if you needed anything." He nodded again and she kissed him quickly one more time.

With the natural grace of years of practice, she leaped lightly onto Whinney's back, careful to avoid kicking the mare's round belly. She could deliver any day now. Looking down at Jondalar from Whinney's back, she said "We should be back in a few days at the latest, if everything goes well." She could still see the worry in his eyes.

Echozar pulled up next to her on Racer and saw it as well."Don't worry Jondalar, I will not let any harm come to Ayla."

Jondalar sighed, grateful to have Echozar accompanying her. "I know you will protect her, Echozar, and thank you for going with her." The big man nodded and looked at Ayla,

"Are you ready?' he asked, wanting to get this over with.

She nodded and looked back at her mate. "I love you. We will be back soon, I hope," she told him.

"I love you too, be careful Ayla."

She nodded and with a little wave turned Whinney and headed off in the direction Echozar said they would need to go. Ayla sighed as her thoughts turned to the Clan again. Would they trust her enough to listen to her? She sighed again and shook her head. She didn't know, all she could do was try.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello. Just a quick note from me. There was a small mix up of some of the text here and a few missing pages, when I went to copy this over. Not sure how that happened exactly but I think I got it all fixed. If you notice anything strange, or something seems to be missing, please feel free to let me know. Woooo hoooo!! 3 whole reviews! Lol, that is ok, I know you guys are reading this on the sly D But I wanted to say thanks to those that took the time! It is appreciated.

--

They rode southeast for a good portion of the morning, taking their time so as not to overtax the very pregnant Whinney. Ayla was becoming a little discouraged.

"Are you sure this is the direction they live in Echozar?" she asked again.

He merely grinned and pointed straight ahead. Ayla looked into the distance and saw a thin column of smoke just barely visible on the horizon. Ayla's face flushed slightly, she should have know better than to doubt him. They rode forward cautiously, making sure they were in plain sight and not rushing. When they came closer, Ayla directed them to dismount so they would not be mistaken for spirits.

Ayla could see the mouth of a cave ahead. It appeared to have been deserted but Ayla knew better. She could feel the eyes of the Clan watching them as they approached, she could feel their hostility weighing heavily wherever their eyes touched. These people were angry and rightly so.

She stopped short of the cave in a small clearing and stepped forward away from the horses and Echozar, letting them get a good look at her. She moved ahead slowly, knowing their eyes were following her every move. She was not in the least surprised to hear the light whoosh as air parted and watched as a spear landed directly in front of her, planting itself in the ground at her feet. The Clan didn't throw spears when hunting, they were warning her.

She stopped, not in the least threatened. She stood her ground proudly, legs apart, her wrap flitting lightly in the breeze. She had given in to a slight improvement in the Clan attire again and bound her heavy, milk-filled breasts with a soft band of leather, but her amulet hung freely just above her cleavage and her sling performed double duty again today, wrapped tightly around her forehead to hold her long blond hair out of her eyes. She watched as a man of the Clan appeared seemingly out of nowhere and approached cautiously, another thick spear held aloft and ready to thrust.

She knew then as she faced this man that she could never go back to the Clan. She could not make herself cower in front of him, not even to appease his manly pride. Her life in the Clan was a distant memory and that was all it would ever be now, she had changed too much too ever go back again. She lifted her head in pride, but her movement lacked arrogance. She waited for him and motioned a sign as he stopped in front of her.

"This woman would greet the leader of this Clan," she said in the ancient language, knowing their everyday language would not be something she could understand. She watched as his eyes flew wide in shock and suppressed a smile. It was always unexpected when she greeted them in their own language.

His surprise lasted only a moment before he addressed her without preamble, "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, anger and mistrust in every move. It was just the opening she was waiting for.

"The man with me is called Echozar and this woman is called Ayla," she said, pronouncing both names slowly, watching him to gage his reaction to what she was saying. Recognition flickered briefly in his eyes at the mention of her name but passed quickly as she continued to sign.

"We have come here today to speak with you. There is much going on with our people that you should know. It has, this woman regrets to say, already affected your people directly." Her sadness over their loss lingered in her eyes. Anger flared in his eyes at the mention of his clan, but he could see this woman's sincere sadness in her eyes and his defensive posture relaxed a little.

"This leader has heard your name before. One of the clans well to the East of here attended our Clan gathering last summer. Their leader spoke highly of your skill as a Medicine Woman and mentioned your strange relationship with animals but he said you traveled with a tall blond man of the Others, not a deformed man of the Clan. Where is your mate?"

"This woman knew your clan would be highly angry at our people for the acts committed against yours, so this woman refused to allow him come with her. This woman was afraid you would strike before we were allowed to explain our presence here. Echozar agreed to come with me. He is not deformed, merely a mixture of the spirits of your people and mine," she explained.

His eyebrows shot up when she spoke of not allowing her mate to come. Theses strange people gave their women too much status, he thought. No woman of the Clan would dare to tell a man where he could and could not go. He watched her closely. Though she refused to bow her head and sit at his feet, this woman of the Others was respectful and knew the ancient language as if born to it. She was dressed like a Clan woman; well, mostly, and yet she rode on a horse. She carried a Clan Medicine Woman's pouch at her waist, yet she sported a Clan weapon on her head. She was a complete contradiction, an enigma, and he needed any information she may have.

Finally he shot her a sardonic look as he spoke. "That sounds more like something your people would do, not ours, but this leader understands your fears. Our people are angry. It was wise of you to think before you showed up here," he said, then made a subtle signal to the hidden clan watching their leader closely for instructions. Ayla could almost feel their relief as they moved themselves from their hiding spots in the nearby trees to return to the cave. She watched as scared women and angry men shot distrustful looks her way as they moved past her. She kept her eyes averted, trying not to appear threatening. Then the leader gave her the motion for them to follow him.

Ayla breathed a sigh of relief and returned to Echozar's side. He gave her a small smile, glad that the Clan leader seemed prepared to listen. Leaving the horses where they were, they followed the Clan leader. Ayla watched Echozar surreptitiously, trying to read how he felt about being confronted with the Clan life once again, but he showed nothing. He had insisted that she do the speaking instead of him, as the Clan would expect. He had been afraid that his dislike of their people would show. He still could not forget how they had cast out both he and his mother to fend for themselves. He now kept his emotions in check as he walked back into the life that had been ripped away from him as a child.

The leader lead them to a large fire at the mouth of the cave and signaled for them to sit, his trust not going as far as to allow them into his home. They did as instructed and a woman approached hesitantly with an offer of hot tea. They accepted gratefully and sipped the tea while the Leader watched them speculatively. Finally he spoke, "This leader's name is Grun, and I would know how a woman of the Others came to know our language and our ways so well?"

The Leader of the eastern Clan, Guban, had told him a little about the woman of the Others that claimed to be a Medicine Woman of the Clan, but he wanted to hear it himself. Ayla knew he already knew a little about her from the way he held himself when he asked, but she didn't know how much he had been told, so she started from the beginning.

"When I was a small child, I lost my people in an earthquake. I wandered alone for a long time, then one day this woman wandered into cave ion territory and was attacked. The Clan that would one day adopt me found me near death and their Medicine Woman, Iza, took me with her and healed me with her magic. When my leg had healed, they allowed me to stay. This woman thinks the Mogur convinced the Leader to take me in more out of curiosity than anything else. He knew if they turned me out again this woman would only die anyway, this woman was too young to survive on her own, so they adopted me and made me one of them. This woman lived at the hearth of the Mogur and his sibling Iza, the Medicine Woman who healed me. My life with them was not easy, it was hard to learn their ways and there were some that did not like my presence in their Cave. Even though this woman was just a child, this woman was still one of the Others and they did not like or trust me. One of those people was the future leader, but Iza taught me all she could of what she knew and eventually I took her place. She was the highest ranking Medicine Woman of all the Clans. This woman was trained by her and later, like her adoptive mother, was also ranked highest."

The leader of the Clan sat thoughtfully for a moment then nodded, what she said made sense. He could see a Medicine Woman feeling sorry for a child and taking her in, even a child of the Others. He wondered if he would have allowed it. He looked at her and another question popped into his mind, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he spoke.

"Why would a woman raised by the Clan be carrying a weapon?" he asked, eying the sling around her head. "It is forbidden by the Clan for women to even touch a weapon, let alone hunt." He wondered silently how good she was with it, he could see by the way she moved that she was an experienced hunter.

Ayla answered honestly. "It was thought to be a command of my totem to allow me to hunt. I learned as a child, breaking the laws of the Clan and teaching myself to use it, but the Mogur said it was because my totem led me to do it."

Of all the responses he was expecting, that was not one of them. "What kind of female totem would lead a woman to touch a weapon and hunt with it?" he asked skeptically; but he could see she was speaking the truth. What kind of Clan had she come from? Were they so different where she came from?

Ayla raised her wrap slightly and showed him the ancient scars on her leg. "I do not have a female totem. The Cave Lion is my totem, he marked me himself with the Clan symbol so his decision to protect me could not be denied."

Grun's eyes grew round as he looked at her leg. Obviously she spoke the truth. He had never heard such of such a thing. Were all women of the Others this powerful? No wonder she had lived a hard life with her Clan. Well, it explained the presence of a weapon.

"How did you come to live with the Others?" he asked, and Ayla stiffened slightly.

She could not allow him to find out about the death curse. He would cease to see her and she still had much to tell him."When Brun handed the leadership over to Broud, he did his best to make my life unbearable. He had hated me from childhood and the first thing he did with his new position was use it to take my child away from me. I knew I could no longer live there, so I gave my son to my sister Uba and left. There was no way I could take him with me, he was too young and I was alone." She skirted around the full truth, yet still being honest.

The leader knew there was more she was not telling him, but he left it alone. What kind of leader would take a child from its mother? How had she had a child in the first place? With a totem like hers?

"You had a child? I would have guessed your totem would be too strong to allow itself to be defeated." He could not resist the puzzle this woman seemed to present. The more he learned about her, the more questions he had.

Ayla smiled a sad smile. He recognized the expression for what it was, he had been around the Others enough to understand, but he could also see the mother's sadness in her face. She had suffered greatly.

"Yes, I had a son. It was thought it was because my totem was so strong that he was born deformed, but he was not deformed. He was like Echozar, a mixture of my spirit and the Clan's. He was almost not allowed to live, but the Mogur, the man who raised me as his own, begged the leader for his life. He was allowed to live because it was thought he might be my only chance to bear a child."

Again the leader felt there was more to the story than she was telling him but he didn't press. It was obviously a painful subject for her. Despite the unorthodox way she was raised, and despite the fact that she was of the Others, he liked this woman. He nodded. "I would agree with that, but why would the new leader take your child from you?"

"He used his 'deformity' as an excuse, saying he would not have a deformed child as brother to his sons. He was trying to hurt me. I had no mate so he had decided to take me on as a second woman, but he refused to allow my son to come live at his hearth. It was then that I knew I couldn't stay. I gave my son to my sister before I left. I haven't been back since. Until now," she said and he was suddenly reminded why she was here.

"So you know about the raid on our camp? About the children that they stole from us?" he asked, his anger coming quickly to the fore.

She nodded sadly. "And I know the man who is responsible. He is an evil man determined to destroy me and Echozar and now he has turned his hatred on you."

He stared at her confused. "You? Why would he be out to hurt you? You are one of them and this man beside you? What has he done to provoke such anger?" he asked, not expecting this to be the reason behind the raid.

"This is not easy for me to tell you, because I know how kind, intelligent and humane the Clan are, but what I must say is the truth. The man, Mikolan, does not want me to live with his people because I was raised by a Clan, because I had a son while living with the Clan. His hatred of Echozar is because he is a mixed spirits man, part Clan, part Others. He is considered to be an abomination of souls, an unholy union of human and animal spirits. Some, not all mind you, but a lot of the Others think that the Clan are not human. They think you are animals, intelligent animals, but animals none the less. They think this because you do not speak with your mouths and because you look so much different from them." She flushed slightly in embarrassment for her people. She could see the rage in his face, but she hurried on, "It is ignorance and fear that allows them to think this way, because they have never known you as a people. My mate's people are called the Zelandonii. When we came to live with them I told them of my past. The people in my mate's cave were accepting of my life, well mostly, but when we went to their Summer Meeting, much like your Clan Gathering, a lot of the people there were not willing to accept me or my past. They were horrified to find out that I had been raised by a Clan and that I had a child of mixed spirits."

"How could they think we are animals? Because we are different? That is all? What an ignorant group of people they are. The Clan has always known the Others were stupid, but we at least recognize them as human." He was beyond angry, he was deeply offended.

"Please, not all of them are like that. Most just believed that because that is what they were taught. Once I came and told them the truth, that you were human and a kind, that you had taken me in when you didn't have to, they changed their ways. Most of them anyway. It was hard for them, it would be like me telling you something you had believed for generations, something that is known in your memories, is not true. If you see proof you will believe it, but not before then. Well to some, I was that proof, but to others, my word was not enough. They struck to what they had been taught," she explained desperately, trying to get him to understand that not all of the Others were bad. He nodded, but he still was not happy.

"Yes, I see now, but how would they get that idea in the first place?" he asked, still upset.

"How much do you know about the way the Others live? Do you know why they do some of the things they do? Like make the loud noises you disapprove of so much? That make you think they are rude and undisciplined?" she asked pointedly. He flushed slightly, knowing she was right in her description of their opinion of her people. He shook his head no.

"Well I can tell you. It is because they can. Do you know how much easier it is to speak with mouth sounds? You can do things with your hands while still carrying on a conversation. You can hear what they are saying with out having to be able to see them too. After I left the Clan, I could not remember how to talk the way the Others do, my mate had to teach me all over again. Once I learned, I realized how much easier it made things. They are not rude and undisciplined because of it, but it makes their lives much easier," she told him.

He stared at her for a moment, for the first time aware that their way of communicating might be an advantage, but not sure where she was going with this."What is your point?" he asked stiffly.

"My point is that this way of thinking on both of your parts is because each is ignorant in the ways of the other and that ignorance is encouraged by lack of contact. One cannot learn the others ways if they have no one to teach them."

He listened in shock. "You want us to meet with the people that raided our camp and stole our children?" he asked, outraged.

Ayla was startled, "No! Not him or any like him! Let me explain. When we went to the Summer meeting, as I told you before, that man and some who followed him were not accepting of me. They refused to allow me to stay with the Zelandonii people, they wanted my mate's cave to force me to leave, to cast me out. The leader of my mate's cave refused to do it, and several of the other caves agreed with him. They were willing to learn from me about the Clan, not cast me out. The Caves that agreed with us were threatened by the one man who would force me to leave. He told them he would attack them and us until they agreed to make me leave, but most still refused. Some of them sided with him out of fear of attack, but most would not. So now the Zelandonii people are divided, fighting against each other over their willingness or unwillingness to learn a different way. This man, Mikolan, has attacked our cave twice. He killed two of our men and almost killed Echozar. He attacked your cave as a threat to me, because he knew I cared about the Clan. He was making a point. You will never know how sorry I am that your Clan got dragged into this."

He understood, but had a hard time seeing how anyone could be so evil. "Why did he take our children? They were only babies. Do you know where they are?" he asked, sudden hope in his eyes. He saw her shoulders fall and knew the truth before she spoke.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I know where they are. They walk the spirit world now. He took them and killed them as a warning to me. I gave birth to two born together a few moons ago. One boy and one girl. He left your clan's children for me to find. He was telling me that he was coming after my babies," she said, her eyes watering. He felt his heart grow cold, but was amazed to watch a righteous anger rise in this woman across from him. If anything she was more angry that he was.

"I will not let him get away with what he has done to your people, to your children. I will make him pay for taking his anger at me out on your people!" she said, her face red with rage.

He shuddered slightly, suddenly afraid of what this woman might do when she was angry. He nodded. "It saddens me to hear this but it is better to know for sure what happened to them. It is a shame that we will not be able to help their spirits find the spirit world," he said sadly.

Ayla looked up at him. "We buried them. I gave them a Clan burial and tried to help them find their way, but I'm not sure I remembered all the signs. If you would like, I can lead you and your Mogur to where they are buried and he can try to guide them," she said slowly.

His eyes opened wide,"You performed a ceremony to guide them to the spirit world? A Clan ceremony?"

Ayla nodded her head. "Many women of the Others perform the function of Mogur for their people. I remembered the signs that Creb made over my mother's grave and I copied those. I could never be as powerful as he was, the Great Cave Bear was his personal totem, but I could not let them go completely unguided. I know I was not supposed to by Clan custom, but there was nobody else."

He nodded without saying anything, but she could see he wanted to be grateful. "Well, something is better than nothing. I will ask my mogur about it, he may be able to find their spirits" Suddenly he looked at her sharply, recalling exactly what it was she had said. "What did you say your Mogur's totem was? Nobody has the Cave bear as a personal totem."

"Yes, I know, but Ursus chose Creb as a child. He took an eye as proof, but Creb barely survived the testing. Everyone was afraid of him because of his scarred face, but he raised me so I got to know a different side of him, a gentler side," she said, but she could tell he was no longer listening.

He let out a slow breath. "The man who raised you was Mogur-One-Eye?" he asked in awe. Ayla had forgotten that Creb's reputation had far outdistanced his own clan. She nodded slowly.

--

"YOU? You are the Medicine Woman who braved an angry full-grown Cave bear to save a hunter? But I was told you had died!"

Ayla's mind was reeling. How had Grun heard of her? And he knew about her 'death'. She sat silently looking at him in shock. She had no idea that among the Clan she was almost as big a legend as Creb.

"Do I look dead to you?" she finally asked. He shook his head. She sighed, it was time. She looked to Echozar and saw his stony face. This was hard on him. He nodded slightly, telling her it was right. "Do you remember when I said that sometimes there are things that you believe are true, have believed them for generations, but they are not?" He nodded slowly, wondering what she was talking about.

"I will tell you all that happened to me, but I want your word that you will listen until I am finished. Completely finished. There are things you believe to be true that are not and if you cannot open your heart and listen, you will never understand. You must let me tell my whole story, without interruption and swear to listen until the end. I want your word as a man of the Clan."

"I will give you my word, I will listen as long as you speak." He wondered what could be so grave to insist on a promise such as this.

"No matter what?" she asked, and he nodded.

"When I left the Clan, there was more to it than I told you. Broud, the new leader flew into a rage when I insisted he could not harm the Mogur to hurt me. He cursed me, he cursed me with death," she said, and watched him. She hurried to continue when she saw his eyes become unfocused,

When the realization of what she was saying sunk in, he felt his eyes start to glaze over out of pure instinct, but then he remembered his promise. He now knew why she had insisted on his word and he could not go back on it now. He was an intelligent man, he knew that despite what he had been told all of his life, that the woman who sat in front of him was no spirit. He deliberately went against every custom he had ever been taught and forced himself to focus his eyes once again on the woman who should have been dead, but was not. She was not done speaking.

"Your belief in the death curse is wrong. It was what I was referring to when I said something you knew to be true was not. You cannot wish a person dead. You can take away their will to live, but you cannot make them die. The Death Curse can take a person's will to live. When everyone you love suddenly refuses to see you, when everything you know and love is taken from you, it can make you want to die and most people eventually do. They believe in the curse as strongly as you do, so they don't eat, they don't protect themselves and eventually they die. I swore to Broud the day he cursed me that he could take my son away from me, he could make me leave, but he could not make me die and I meant it. I left the Clan, but I was prepared this time."

This time? He thought to himself, but he didn't really want to know. She went on, he listened.

"I traveled for moons and finally found a small cave in a protected valley. I stayed there for three turnings of the seasons by myself. That was where I found Whinney," she said, indicating the horse grazing at a distance. "I had to teach myself to hunt with a weapon bigger than the sling to survive. So I made myself some spears and tried to figure out a way to hunt with them. I finally remembered one of the hunting stories I saw played out at the Clan Gathering, where they dug a pit trap to kill a rhino, so I tried that.

"There was a herd of horses that lived in my valley. I watched them and learned their patterns until I knew where they would go. I was able to chase the herd and one fell into the trap and I killed her. It was luck really, she slipped on the mud and fell in, but I did it. When I finally finished butchering it, I noticed that it had been one of the horses with a young foal. It had stayed behind the rest of the herd, trying to stick close to its dead mother. I noticed hyenas chasing her and I don't know why but it made me angry, so I chased them away and took the little horse to my fire. Like the Clan did with me, I took her in and raised her. She was company for me when it was I was desperately lonely."

He could not help but be amazed. She killed a horse by herself? Dug the trap, hunted with a spear, butchered the meat and everything? All by herself?

"The little horse and I got familiar with each other and became friends. I was all she had, she was all I had. Anyway, we stayed in the valley for three summers, then I found Jondalar, my mate. He was injured and I took him back to my cave and healed him. He taught me how to speak the way the Others spoke, with their word sounds. Eventually, we met more people, more of the Others and I learned their ways. We lived with those people for most of a full turning of the seasons, before leaving to come back here, to Jondalar's people. We traveled for another full turning of the seasons, but we finally made it. I learned I was pregnant shortly before we reached his home and I gave birth to two born together a few moons ago.

"The Clan took me in and the Clan cursed me with death and both times they gave me life. I am not dead, I am not a spirit. I know it is what you are taught to believe but it is not true. Some may actually give up and die when they are cursed, but not all. Spirits don't struggle to live alone for three summers, spirits don't get to know other people, learn their way of life, spirits don't travel for a full year and spirits do not have babies. I am not dead. I have been to the spirit world before and I know that this is not it. Ask your Mogur, he has been there too and he can tell you it is nothing like this. Your refusal to see me because you found out I was cursed is only limiting your knowledge of the truth. If it were true, then Echozar would not even exist, he was born after his mother was cursed with death, but she didn't die either. She left the Clan and found a man of the Others to care for her. Echozar was born years later. Please, you must believe me!"

He knew she was speaking the truth, he did believe her. The thought of the life she had lived was amazing, but he knew it was all true. But it changed nothing. How was he supposed to react to a woman cursed with death by his people? She may not be dead but she was supposed to be. Was the death Curse following her? Had he invited it here but allowing her to remain, knowing what he did? He was confused. He had fulfilled his promise and listened until she was through. His eyes started to glaze over.

He caught sight of his Mogur speaking as he moved in front of him.

"She speaks the truth. She is not a spirit, evil or otherwise. It will not harm us to speak to her. The Death Curse is long past. She has beaten it. She is right you know, one cannot wish a person dead," The Mogur said to the leader, sitting down next to him. Grun looked at him. He must have been following the conversation for a while. He seemed to be confident in his belief that the woman would do his clan no harm. His eyes focused on Ayla once again.

"Ayla said that she could lead you to the graves of the infants, to see if you can find their spirits," he said to his Mogur.

"There is no need. Ayla was successful in guiding them on their way and a stronger spirit took over from there," he said, and noticed the shocked expressions on the faces of the people around him. "I knew that the man who stole the babies would not allow them to live. I meditated this morning, searching to find their spirits and help them if I could, only to be met by a powerful magician, telling that they were fine and well on their way," he said, his confusion over his job being done for him more than apparent.

"Was he an old man, badly deformed and missing an eye?" Ayla asked and the mogur looked at her sharply.

"How did you know that, woman?" he asked, his signs clipped.

Ayla nodded her head knowingly. "It was the man who raised me, his spirit follows and protects me. He was a very powerful magician. The highest ranked among all the Clan."

"Mogur-One-Eye," Grun told him and Ayla saw the blood drain from the Mogur's face.

The holy man sat stunned. He had communicated with the most renowned magician in the entire Clan and hadn't even known it. Now that he thought about it he was surprised he hadn't recognized him at once. Grun drew his attention back to the conversation.

"Now that we know about this man, what are we to do about him?" he asked Ayla.

"I don't think he will be back to bother you. He got what he came for. His fight is with me, but I would keep close watch from now on until we can return to tell you it is safe. We will take care of it. He will be made to pay for his actions, we just don't know how long it will take us. My son Durc will be here in a moon or two and I want it resolved before he shows up or Mikolan will target him too," she said, and noticed the Mogur staring at her again, his face pale.

"Durc of Legend is your son?" he asked, an excited gleam growing in his eyes.

Ayla looked at him confused, "Durc of Legend? No, my son is named for the legend, but ..."

The Mogur interrupted her. "He is a mixed man, like this man here and he comes from far to the east on the back of a horse?" he asked, his motions quick and nervous. 'He travels with a young woman and a young man of the Others as well as a cave lion?"

Ayla gasped, he was speaking of her son! How had he known? "You know of my son? How?" she asked, shocked.

He nodded quickly. "I have been sent visions of him for the last few moons. I have been awaiting his arrival. I was instructed by the same powerful spirit to look for him. We are to join him at the end of his long Journey. The spirit told me this man would bring about great change for our people. How did you know he was on his way?" he asked, suddenly curious as to how much this woman could possibly know. Ayla shook off her sudden fear.

"I too have been sent visions. I have a... connection to him. I feel it grow stronger as he gets closer," she answered, a little hesitantly. She had told no one of her connection to Durc, well except for Jondalar. She looked sideways at Echozar, who had not spoken at all the entire time he was here. His face registered slight shock, but he remained impassive.

"When do you plan to return to your people?" the Mogur suddenly asked.

Ayla frowned, "As soon as we finish here. We came to warn you about Mikolan and tell you about the infants' deaths. We hoped to avoid conflict between our people and yourselves, and explain why your camp was raided. Why?" she asked.

"It is getting late, you cannot travel much farther this day. It is not safe with that evil man around. You must stay the night here," he said and Grun nodded.

"We are grateful for your offer, but we need to get back. I have babies..," she started,

"You must stay, woman! We have much to discuss," he said, his gestures brooking no argument. He rose from his place and walked into the cave, leaving the stunned visitors staring after him.


	28. Chapter 28

Ayla sat at the leader's hearth the next morning cradling her aching breasts, wishing she was back home with her babies. Going without feeding one baby for a full day was bad enough, doing it while nursing two was painful. She watched the leader's mate move quietly around the hearth as she fixed the morning meal. She had noticed the woman sending sidelong glances her way every few moments but she had yet to broach a conversation. Ayla could read the mistrust in her stance but she was a good Clan woman and obeyed her mate's instructions to welcome them without question. Ayla decided not to pressure the woman and focused again on trying to relieve the ache in her breasts.

She found a small scrap of leather she had carried with her in her pack and dipped it quickly into some water she had started boiling for her morning tea. She laid the warm wet leather against her breasts and instantly felt her milk let down and start to dribble from her swollen nipples. She sat silently with her eyes closed while the warm cloth helped to relieve her of some of her excess milk. It wouldn't get rid of all of it, but it would help. She let her mind wander to the intense conversation that took place last night between her and the clan's mogur. Even as she thought of his words from the night before she felt a chill run down her spine.

_"He comes and by the time he reaches your people he will travel with many others. He brings with him great change, both for your people and mine." The mogur said to her, his eyes darting this way and that as he spoke. They sat alone in a small section of the cave surrounded by hides, hidden well away from the prying eyes of the rest of the clan. She could sense the mogur's discomfort at having a woman in his sacred domain and a woman of the Others at that. He had brought her here only to talk but that distinction seemed to make little difference to his peace of mind. Under any other circumstances, she might have been amused at his obvious fretting over this small bending of Clan customs but right now her attention was focused elsewhere. He was speaking of her son.__outrage left just as quickly as it had come. He sighed deeply and studied her for a moment before he spoke. He was a powerful magician, not nearly the equal of Creb, but his gifts were real. He could sense the powerful aura around this woman and came away with a strong inkling of her own importance in the grand scheme of things. If there was ever a woman with the right to question him, this one was it._

He had spent the evening questioning her about her visions and dreams, trying to put together a more insightful picture of what was to come. She had told him all she felt she could, but not nearly all of it. She had an idea of what was coming, but she could not decide how much to tell the anxious man sitting in front of her. How could she tell him that the arrival of her son heralded the beginning of the end for his own people? That her son and others like him were the only way his people would live on? It was not her place to speak of the future but how else could she explain the obvious importance of Durc's arrival? She decided to find out how much he already knew first.

"This woman would know of what changes you speak," she inquired formally. She almost cringed at her own brashness, daring to question a man of the Clan, a mogur no less. Instantly his chest swelled with righteous indignation but as he looked at her, his mock

"I do not know all of it, only that he will have a great impact on the relations between our people and yours. For some reason, the spirits feel this is important, but I do not know why," he said sadly, then leveled a sharp look at her. "But you do, don't you?" he asked, his signs forceful and clipped.

Ayla swallowed hard, and lowered her eyes. She nodded slowly, raising her eyes to his once again. "Like you, this woman knows some, but it is not her place to tell you what you want to know. If the spirits deem it necessary to inform you, then they themselves will be the ones to tell you. This woman cannot interfere with the work of the spirits," she said respectfully.

He nodded, but that did not stop him from asking more questions. Long into the night he tried to get more information out of her and she shared what she felt she could. Finally he gave up and focused on the arrival of Durc of Legend.

He told her he thought Durc should be passing through this area around early to mid-summer and would reach the Zelandonii a few days after. He had no idea why the spirit of Mogur-one-eye thought it was necessary for some of the people of his clan to join him but he was determined to obey the wishes of the spirits. Ayla herself was none to sure of the reasons for the people joining her son's journey. She knew there was a purpose for it, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Every night she stood facing the eastern sky feeling the warm connection to her son growing stronger and as he grew closer she was feeling more and more of the emotions he was experiencing. She got a vague sense of the heavy pressure of responsibility he felt for the men and women who traveled with him. A pressure that only grew with each member that joined his group along the way. She prayed to the Mother every night for his peace of mind and strength to continue. She sent him as much reassurance and love as she could muster across the strange connection, hoping against hope that if she could feel his emotions coming at her in waves, then he could feel her love coming back to him the same way.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the gentle touch of the leader's mate on her arm. She looked up quickly, swiping the tears from her eyes as she did, not wanting to disconcert the woman. The woman stood a few paces away, holding a small, wriggling bundle. When she saw she had Ayla's full attention, she laid the bundle in her lap. Ayla looked down at the face of the small infant in her arms, not sure what the leader's mate wanted from her. The baby's bottom lip quivered just before letting loose with the deep, raspy cry that was normal among Clan infants. Ayla looked her question at the woman and the leader's mate made a quick motion.

Comprehension dawned quickly on Ayla's features and she sent the woman a grateful smile. Removing the now cold, wet leather, she held the hungry baby to her breast. She felt the tiny girl baby search hungrily and then find the nipple and latch on. The relief was almost instantaneous. Her milk let down immediately and the poor baby's mouth was flooded with her pent up supply. Ayla laughed, forgetting for a moment where she was, as the baby tried to keep up with the flow, taking one huge greedy swallow after another. The milk slowed down somewhat once the pressure was gone but there was no way one tiny infant would be able to eat all that her body provided to keep her two babies fed.

Ayla looked up to the Clan woman standing beside her and saw that the other woman's gaze was riveted on the small child eating her fill. The leaders mate felt her gaze and her eyes flickered up to Ayla's face. With the one handed movements she learned from Creb, Ayla expressed her gratitude and the Clan woman merely nodded. As she looked at her, she noticed a tiny bit of milk dripping from the woman's breast as she watched the baby eat, a touch of sadness in her eyes. Ayla looked around quickly and again comprehension dawned on her face, only this time with a flash of compassion and remembered pain. The woman had obviously been nursing a child, but Ayla had seen no baby at this hearth. The sadness on the other woman's face plainly stated the reason why. One of the children taken had been hers.

Ayla didn't acknowledge her loss openly but she offered a look of understanding and sorrow. The woman's head bowed quickly but she had gotten the message. Granted, hers were still living but Ayla knew what it was to lose a child and she ached inside for this woman before her. She suddenly understood her anger and mistrust and what it must have taken for her to welcome her into her home. Grun's initial response too was suddenly seen in a new light and it made his willingness to listen even that much more amazing. Her respect for them both climbed a few notches higher just with the thought.

When the baby had been lulled to sleep by a tummy full of warm, sweet milk, Ayla handed her back to the Clan woman. She watched as the woman rose silently and stepped out of the hearth to return the infant to its mother. She watched her go sadly, thinking of all the pain her presence had wrought, even for this clan so far removed from Jondalar and his people. She silently vowed that Mikolan would not go unpunished for the pain he had caused this woman and her clan. She had never been a vengeful person, but once her wrath was stirred, it would not go unheeded. It was time to go home.

--

They gathered their things together quietly, both ready to return home. Echozar was still silent but more relaxed. He had learned a lot in this trip. A lot about his mother's people and the life he was not allowed to have. His opinion had not changed altogether but his respect for them had increased by leaps and bounds. Seeing the way they lived, the strict rules that governed their lives, he could almost be grateful that they had forced him to live a different life. Almost, but not quite. He still felt the sting of rejection, just not as strongly. Still, the love and acceptance he had found with the Lanzandonii and his visit here had allowed some closure to a painful subject for him. He felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from him. The burden of hatred.

The horses were packed and they stood silently at the edge of the clearing in front of the clan's cave. Grun had mixed emotions about both their arrival and their departure. His mistrust of her people was strong but meeting Ayla had tempered it a bit. His feelings were in conflict over the woman herself as well. He was grateful to her for respecting him and his people enough to brave coming here to tell him what was happening in her camp that had affected his clan so directly, however, his fear of her and her past made it difficult to offer an extension of friendship. He did the best he could, he gave her his respect and for the first time in his life looked upon a woman as his equal.

"This Leader is grateful to you for coming here and for your assistance in guiding the spirits of the daughter of my mate and the other child to the spirit world," he motioned formally. Ayla bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment, but he was not through. "Your people will not suffer any repercussions from my clan for the actions of another. Tell them they have no reason to mistrust us in that regard but I can not allow them to get close to my camp again. You and this man Echozar will be welcomed here if you need to speak to me again but if I see any others of your kind near here, they will be warned to leave. Once. If they do not comply, then my hunters will assume they are a threat and we will do what ever it takes to protect our women and our children." He motioned stiffly, his anger once again showing through. His subtle threat was in no way idle and Ayla knew if anyone dared to get to close again, the consequences would be deadly.

She nodded again. "This woman will come when the matter is taken care of and we have punished this man. This woman can only hope that once he is dealt with you will not let his actions reflect permanently on the rest of my people. Our two peoples could learn much from one another," she said, and he nodded slightly, his meaning clear. He would wait and see. She returned his look, and bowed her head slightly. "We are leaving now," she said, and they moved to mount their horses.

With one last look, they turned to leave and he motioned to her once more. She caught her breath as the memory came back in a rush of pain. She had never thought to see that again. She nodded again and turned her horse in the direction of home.

They walked in silence for a while, both occupied with their own thoughts. Finally Echozar broke the silence. "Well, that went much better that I thought it would," he said mildly, sliding a glance at her to catch her reaction.

Ayla started a bit, his voice seeming loud after the silence of the Clan. She nodded absently, still thinking. Finally she looked up, "Yes, it did. They had no reason to listen to us, but they did anyway. I am grateful they were willing to hear us out. I like Grun, he reminds me of Brun."

"Who?" Echozar asked, looking a little confused.

"The man who led my clan," she answered absently. He nodded, but she seemed not to notice.

"So what did that last sign he did mean?" he asked, quietly. He had seen the look of pain that had crossed her features when the man had signaled so subtly and could tell it was the reason for her quietness now. She shot a look at him and smiled a soft, sad smile.

"It means 'Walk with Ursus'. It is the last thing Brun said to me when I was forced to leave the Clan and left my son behind. It brought back some painful memories, that's all. I'll be fine," she said, knowing he was worried about her sudden reticence. She gave him another smile to show she was alright returned to her private thoughts.

He let it go, knowing she just needed time. They rode in companionable silence for a while longer then stopped to take a break. The sun was high and both decided to grab a quick bite while they were stopped. Ayla dug up a few fresh vegetables they could munch on a long the way and then took out some dried meat to chew on as well.

While she was repacking, she noticed that Whinney was breathing a little harder than normal. "What's wrong girl?" she asked, speaking to the horse softly as she went to stroke her.

Her hand came away damp from the light sheen of sweat that the mare now sported and Ayla's brows furrowing in slight concern. It wasn't warm enough to overheat the horse and they had been resting for a while now. Her instincts as a Medicine Woman kicked in and she moved to the horses flank to check her out. She laid her hand against the horses swollen belly and waited. Only a few moments passed before she felt her stomach tighten and Whinney gave a loud snort. Ayla nodded to herself, her excitement rising quickly at the thought of what was coming, only to be replaced quickly by concern. She glanced quickly at the horses hind end, noticing her tail held up and away from her opening, only confirming what she had already suspected. Whinney was in labor.

Ayla waited with her hand on the horses stomach, trying to gage how far apart her contractions were and how long they had until she would deliver her foal. When one didn't start in the next little while, she knew it would be awhile before the baby horse would make his or her appearance. Echozar walked up behind her while she was checking out her friend, and she grinned at him. He returned a puzzled smile and she laughed

"Whinney is going to have her baby!" she said happily, her excitement at the thought returning. His eyes grew round and he looked from the mare to her and back again. Suddenly he frowned.

"Ayla, how long will it take? We are still a good distance from home. We can't ride her while she is in labor and I don't want to be stuck out here for another night, you need to get home to your children," he said, concerned for the horse and for her.

Ayla was still keeping track of the mares contractions, but she nodded at the legitimacy of his concerns. "I know. It will still be awhile yet, so I think if we both ride double on Racer she can walk with us. She will stop to rest if she needs too. I think we can make it back before she delivers but if not, well then we should at least get close enough to home for you to ride ahead and tell Jondalar what is happening. He can ride Racer back with one of the babies so that they can eat and relieve my milk supply until I can get home," she said. When he looked doubtful she went on. "I can't leave her alone while she delivers. It could be dangerous for her to be alone at a time like this. There are too many predators who could kill her while she is so vulnerable. If she has to deliver before we get back, then I will have to stay with her," she explained. He didn't like it, but he understood.

"Well, we should probably get going then. Should we take off her pack frame?" He asked.

Ayla was touched by the consideration he was showing her animal friend, but she shook her head. "I don't think we need to. She should be fine with it on, she has been wearing it for so long now that I don't think it will bother her." She walked with him to mount Racer.

"If you say so. You know more about it that anyone else ." He was starting to feel a little excited himself. It was not everyday a man got to see a horse give birth.

He helped Ayla leap up behind him and they started out slowly, letting Whinney set the pace. They found she was just as determined to get home before the birth as they were. She walked quickly, instinctively knowing the way, only slowing down when another contraction hit. They made good time and were almost home when Whinney stopped and gave a loud grunt. Her labor was getting stronger.

She walked slowly from then on, finally reaching the cave in late afternoon. By then Whinney was breathing hard and stopping with every contraction. Ayla led her directly to the Horse Hearth, not even bothering to go up to the cave first and removed the extra burdens from her back. Whinney slowly lowered herself to the ground and turned on her side, still breathing heavily. Ayla stroked her friend's head soothingly, not knowing if her presence was helping or distracting the mare. She turned her head when she heard the flap open and saw Jondalar stick his head in with a grin.

"Your back!" he said excitedly, as she stood to greet him. She was immediately wrapped in his strong arms and pulled close. She hugged him tightly, grateful to be home again. She reached up for his welcoming kiss and felt warmth seep through her body when his lips covered hers. A loud snort came from behind them and they both turned to the laboring mare. Ayla quickly returned to her side and even Jondalar reached down to stroke her head comfortingly for a moment.

"I hear we have another little one on the way, Echozar told me it was time," he said, looking to Ayla for confirmation. She nodded with a grin and he laughed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She nodded. "Would you bring the babies down here so I can feed them? I really don't want to leave her alone but I need to nurse them. I can sit over there while they eat, just in case she gets nervous while she is delivering. I don't really think she will need my help but I would like to stay in case something goes wrong," she said, looking up at him from where she sat next to Whinney's head.

"Yes, and they're both hungry too. They haven't been fed recently because we figured you would be back soon. The women were trying to wait a while to see of you would make it before too much longer. Can I sit in here with you or do you think that would be too much for Whinney to handle?" he asked, hoping she would say he could.

"I don't see why not, as long as we are quiet and don't bother her. She is used to you too. Tell Joharran that I will fill everyone in on the meeting with the Clan as soon as this is over," she said, as he turned to leave.

He nodded, "I will, but Echozar is already filling him in on a few things so don't worry about that." He smiled and ducked out of the flap. Ayla turned her attention to the horse and checked her. She could see the bulge of the water sac at her opening and knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Jondalar returned with the twins and Ayla had to cuddle and kiss each one for a few minutes before she settled them down to feed. She had missed them both so much. Thonolan and Kaliza were happy to see her too and both nuzzled her breast impatiently looking for their dinner. They latched on quickly and snuggled down contentedly, comforted but the familiar scent of their mother. She held them as they both fed at once, and Jondalar helped support them from behind. They sat quietly as the babies ate, finally draining the heavy pressure of her full breasts completely. They could hear Whinney's labored breaths coming faster as the mare struggled to birth her foal. Once the infants were full, she gave them back to Jondalar with a kiss for each and he took them back to the cave to sleep.

When Ayla checked the mare again, she could see that the water bag had broken and the foal's front feet were well on their way. With the next contraction Whinney bore down and Ayla watched as the little horse's legs inched out. She grinned and stroked the mare's head, speaking in the hushed tones of their own special language. She talked to her continually, telling her how wonderful she was doing and how beautiful her foal was going to be. She didn't notice when Jondalar snuck back in.

"How is she doing?" he whispered from behind her and Ayla turned, startled.

"She's doing well, I think. I can see the baby's front feet. The head should come next, then I can help her with the rest," she told him quietly. He nodded, remembering seeing her do that when Racer was born.

They sat back and watched as Whinney slowly delivered the baby's head, grunting and blowing with effort. When the head and shoulders were all the way out, Ayla waited for the next contraction and then grabbed the baby's front legs and pulled gently. The little horse slid out easily in a gush and Whinney immediately turned to inspect it. Ayla glanced down to get the information she wanted and then backed off, leaving the baby's care to her very capable mother. She returned to Jondalar's side excitedly.

"Well?" He prompted, wanting to know too.

"It's a filly! We both finally got a girl!" she said, happy for her friend. The baby looked sturdy and healthy, already responding to it's first bath as Whinney licked it clean. Ayla couldn't tell what color she was in the dim structure, but she could see that she would be light colored. Ayla remember the cream colored stallion that had stolen Whinney away from her in the middle of the night right before they had met up with Attaroa and her 'Wolf Women'. The stallion had been beautiful, so light, with silverish-grey markings. It was too dark to see if the filly would carry his coloring or not. Ayla sighed tiredly as the events of the last few days caught up with her. She watched as Whinney finished cleaning the baby then stood, nudging the little horse up on her long, wobbly legs. The first few attempts by the baby to stand failed miserably and she had both Ayla and Jondalar in tears by the time she made it up and took the first few precarious steps she needed to reach her mother's teats. When the baby finally managed to latch on, Ayla decided it was time to leave them alone for a while. She stroked Whinney lovingly and told her how well she did, then with one final pat on the head, left with Jondalar to head back to the cave.

--

"AAARRRGGG!" His frustrated scream echoed off the stone walls of the tiny cave. He stood up and paced, his unleashed power roiling menacingly in the air, causing the flames of the small hearth fire to leap higher and search with licking tongues for something to devour. He could feel his pent-up rage writhing inside him, causing his face to flush a bright red. He stopped in the middle of the little chamber, cursing the unseen world of spirits loudly.

"WHY?" he roared, "Why will you not let me see? Who are you to block my gift? What power you must possess to block me from the grave!"

He directed his comments directly at the singular spirit that seemed determined to blind his mind's eye. His voice held and uncomfortable mixture of venom and awe. He could not reconcile his anger with what could only be enormous respect and fear he felt for the incredible strength blocking his seer's sight In his mind he saw the craggy face of the deformed flathead again. It was the same thing every time!

Every time he focused and called his power to see what was going on in the Ninth Cave, he was blocked by the same vision of an ancient flathead man. The scarred face haunted his dreams at night, he had seen it so often. Who was this man? How was he coming between him and his rightful workings of his gifts? He had tried everything, meditation, special plants that were known to have enhancing properties, calling the spirits he knew to help him overcome, everything he could think of and nothing was working. He was refused access to see inside the cave at every turn. He felt a twinge of fear for a moment and again the thought that maybe Ayla had been right whispered across the edges of his mind but he banished it as soon as it had surfaced.

His pacing resumed as he contemplated his options. He racked his brain, looking for an idea the would help him overcome the exceptional strength of the unknown spirit. Finally with a deep, aggravated sigh, he gave up. He returned to his seat in front of the fire, intending to turn his powerful mind to something else. He sat silently for a moment, breathing deeply of the scented air. Reaching into a pouch at his waist, he came up with a small pinch of specially dried herbs that he sprinkled over the licking flames.

As the herbs ignited, his eyes closed on the vision of a thousand points of light cascading down to rejoin the flames from witch they came. He took another deep breath, inhaling the fragrant smoke that filled the chamber. Turning his mind completely inward, he focused on releasing that integral part of himself that was allowed to roam free of his body... He felt himself moving, wrenching free of his physical form.

"Show me!" he intoned, addressing the spirits that he had joined in the non-physical world. Rarely was one born with the power to even speak to them, let alone join them in their own plane of existence.

Immediately he was swept away, traveling across the ancient plains at an incredible speed. He watched the ground move below him, passing so quickly that he could not even track the contours of the land. He felt himself slow suddenly and quickly noticed the scene before him. His brows drew together as the familiar scene played out once again.

Why this? He thought to himself. Why was he always brought here? Who were these people? Looking at the all too familiar faces, he knew this must have some connection to what was happening with his people, but he could not figure out what it was. His lip curled in disgust as he watched the people below him move about their nightly routine. Every time he let the spirits take him, they brought him here. Every night he observed this strange gathering and it grew bigger all the time.

He had learned a lot about them, but what good it would do him he didn't know. He saw the one who seemed to lead them stand away from the fire and move off by himself to face the western sky. The sun was setting and the sky was awash in a beautiful array of colors. He moved over to watch him more closely. He knew what was going to happen. He had seen it many times before and despite the fact that he hated getting close to this "man", he couldn't help but be intrigued. It was always the same, each and every time, and now was no exception.

The man stood and faced the west, his eyes closed, lost inside his own personal thoughts. Slowly a golden glow lit his chest, something Mikolan instinctively knew was visible only from the realm of spirits. As always the glow grew brighter until the young man's chest seemed unable to contain it, and then it reached out, forming a slender rope of light that extended from his chest and worked its way toward the setting sun. As the band of light grew longer, Mikolan followed it, desperately seeking whatever it was it was reaching for. The light moved faster and Mikolan moved with it. Suddenly the golden band clashed with a another one extending from the west. This one was even stronger, a white that shown so brightly one could barely stand to look at it. They met and joined halfway between their beginnings. Blinding white bonded to shimmering gold to form an unearthly connection between two souls. Only once he had dared to reach out and touch it. The pure love he felt traveling along that cable of light was so foreign to his mind that in that one singular moment could see how twisted he had become, how full of hate he truly was. The recognition caused his mind to scream out in horror at what he had become.


	29. Chapter 29

As he turned away from the setting sun, Durc felt an inexplicable shiver of fear run down his spine. He walked slowly back towards the small camp, the distinct feeling of being watched following his every step. He refused to turn and look behind him though, knowing that no one was there. Every night for the past moon he had felt the same presence, and the same feeling of dread would surround his heart. He intuitively knew that someone _was_ watching him, it was just someone, or something, he could not see. He brushed the eerie feeling off and returned to his place at the fire, feeling his mate's hand softly stroke his thigh as he sat beside her. Looking at her face, he could see the concerned inquiry in her eyes. He shook his head, and turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"There are enough of us now that we will need to plan hunts to continue feeding us all. I say we take a few days to put a plan in motion and bring down some large game. What do you think Durc?" Darvalo asked just as he sat down. Durc nodded his agreement and looked on the other man with a mixture of pride and gratitude. He didn't think he would be capable of leading all these people without him. The young man was almost like a strong second in command, stepping into the position without having to be asked and lending all of his considerable knowledge and skill whenever Durc needed it.

The bond that had developed between them was truly amazing considering their vastly different backgrounds. Never had Durc had a male he could truly call a friend. Mentor and family yes, but never just a friend. Darvalo was his friend and they had grown as close as brothers over their long journey together. Now Darvalo was gracefully helping him lead the large group of people that traveled with them.

Their numbers had grown quickly after the first set of people had joined them and they continued to pick up more the farther west they went. All with the same incredible tale of spirit visions and instructions. Most had merely waited for their coming, directed to a certain spot by some great mystical force, while others had traveled hard and fast to catch up from behind, walking straight into the camp as if they were expected. Most seemed awed that they had really found him and all of them had, in some way, been touched by the influence of his mother. Some had known her personally and others had just met her once or only heard tell of the legend she left behind but once they learned that he was Ayla's son, all divine intervention seemed immediately explained and understood.

Their numbers were well over twenty now, with the large group a mixture of varying cultures. Most of the different societies that had supplied members to this strange camp were similar, all basing their belief system on the nurturing Mother goddess, but some were vastly different, like the eight Clan members that now traveled with them, along with a group of three people of mixed races that had been outcast by both peoples. Those particular three seem to integrate into the group more easily than the others, being familiar with both ends of the far opposite culture line but following their own improvised belief system. Finding one such as themselves to be leading the group seemed to increased their downtrodden self worth and gave them a confidence they had never before experienced. The Others and the Clan however, had a more difficult time learning the complex ways of each other's lifestyle.

The initial method of instruction to meet and travel with Durc went a long ways toward easing the tension on both parties when they arrived to find members of each group traveling together but the lifelong lessons of mistrust and hate were not easily forgotten. The newer members had a hard time learning the rules of respect and cooperation that traveling in mixed company presented but they did learn, eventually. Major insights and new found truths were discovered by both parties each and every day and the knowledge that their learned beliefs about the other were not necessarily true tempered frustrations and allowed the learning process to progress at a rapid rate. Growing more and more comfortable with each other by the day helped to lessen the strain leading such a large group put on Durc but the pressure of his responsibilities weighed heavily on such young shoulders.

"....any ideas Durc?"

"Yes?" Durc looked up startled when he heard the sound of his name. He had been completely lost in his own thoughts and ignored the entire conversation. He flushed and mentally chided himself for not remaining focused on the welfare of his "clan". "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you ask me?" he asked, his cheeks slightly red.

"I was just asking if you had any ideas on where you would like to look for game?" Darvalo repeated his question. The other hunters gathered around the fire looked at him, waiting for his response.

"I...um...well, there is that clearing where we saw those herds a little ways back. It would only take a short time to back track and set up a trap of sorts, but if none of you want to, we can send a scout out ahead of us and keep going. Either way, I think we could find a couple of large animals to kill. Is there anyone who knows this area well?" he asked the assembled men. A man raised his hand from where he sat mostly behind the group and Durc motioned for him to speak..

"Me and my companions know this area well. While we traveled the area looking for a permanent home, we came to learn the good hunting spots. If you like I can show your lead hunter where it is and maybe help him set the traps." the man signed almost shyly, still not comfortable with anyone here but Durc. The mixed man could verbalize, but he was the only one of the three that came together that could and he had never been taught any spoken language. They all communicated using Clan signs but this man was learning the spoken words from Durc.

"Well first, all my hunters are equal, no one is more important than the other. I was taught to utilize the skills of all my hunters and so far the skills among us seem pretty evenly matched. Some of us have newer techniques, but some have wisdom and experience. Combining the different styles has been working so far, so now I need the hunters with the most information. Whoever knows the terrain the best will lead the hunt and in this case that would seem to be you. So why don't you come up here with me and we will see what we can work out with you as our guide?" he asked, indicating that the shy man come sit by him.

The mixed man was stunned. He had not expected this. He had only been trying to offer his assistance, and now he was going to lead a hunt! Never had he been given this kind of respect and his eyes were shining with happiness, excitement and gratitude. As he watched him move slowly forward, the people gathered making a narrow path for him to pass through, Durc was suddenly glad he had made that decision. He knew what it was to be snubbed by his peers but even his difficult life had been nothing compared to this mans.

The mixed man and his companions had arrived only a few days ago and Durc had taken the time to talk to him. The resulting story had at first saddened and outraged him but as the man continued speaking, amazement had quickly followed. They had sat together for hours while this man poured out his story to Durc's sympathetic ears. Durc had never been more angered or more moved.

The man had been born to a clan a good distance to the south of here. His mother had suffered a great deal giving birth to him and when the leader refused to accept him based on his deformity, she had left her clan behind to raise him on her own. It was unheard of for a woman to leave her clan and live alone, but for some reason even he still did not know, she had felt compelled to break every rule she had ever known and keep her son alive. However, that did not necessarily mean she wanted or loved him.

The woman was horrified by her son's misshapen head and resented him for his deformity that took her home and her clan from her, but still she was compelled to do what it took for him to survive. Terrified and alone, she struggled for years to provide enough for them both to eat without breaking any more of her clan's customs. Fresh meat was a rare treat and they lived mostly on vegetables and grains that she could store in the winter. She would find the occasional frozen carcass or a freshly killed animal and she would take that back to the tiny cave she had found but hunting was out of the question.

When the man had grown old enough to learn to hunt for them he had no one to teach him. He learned what he could from her stories of the Clan men and their weapons, from his memories, and from trial and error. Eventually he became somewhat proficient at providing them with meat but he did not always succeed. He tried everything he could to help his mother, so maybe one day she would love him but nothing seemed to work. She was doing her duty by raising him, but she was not happy about it. She could not explain the strong compulsion that guided her to let him live, but she followed it. Ignorant of the ways of spirits, she did not know that a powerful force was guiding her, assisting her to keep this small, deformed boy alive.

When the child was seven, his mother left to find more wood for the fire and never came back. He had found her remains a few days later while he roamed the dense forest by their cave. Very un-Clan like tears streaked his grubby face as it dawned on him that she could never love him now and he was alone. Totally alone.

He had survived though. He spent another year in the cave, living by what his mother had taught him about the land and what he had learned for himself. In the summer of his eighth year, he left, determined to find people. He came across both caves of the Clan and of the Others and was rudely shunned by both. Sadness and dejection overwhelmed the boy and he returned to the cave alone. Many times over the course of his life he had attempted contact with his mother's people and the Others and every time he had been refused. When the last attempt had almost cost him his life, he had stopped trying.

He woke one morning in his lonely home and decided it was time to go. He had no idea where, only that it was time to leave. He traveled for three moons before he found them, the two others like himself. Fear and mistrust almost caused him to hide from the two men traveling in the near distance but when he saw their faces, his heart leapt with hope for the first time in years. He followed them for a while before gathering the courage to approach their camp. When he did, he saw stunned surprise on their faces, but no rejection of what he was. They welcomed him and, for the first time, he had more than just himself talk to and talk they did.

He learned that they both had been born to the same cave, to two different women, on the same day. While they had been allowed to live to punish their mothers, they had lived every day of their lives in ridicule and shame. Finding their only solace in each other they became fast friends and decided after years of degradation, that it was time to leave. They had been traveling together for two summers and were more than willing to let him come along. They introduced themselves as Crog and Varn and their next inquiry had his head hanging in shame.

Being raised by a lone Clan woman, he had missed out on a lot of things. He was never coddled or cared for, he had never had a ceremony to reveal a protective totem, or had been taught to hunt. He had also been denied the simplest of things, the most basic human needs. His mother had been so terrified of angering the spirits, she had refused to perform any of the sacred duties reserved to Clan men. She had never even given her son a name.

--------------

The hunt was planned and the mixed man had proven to be a vital tool in locating the larger game. Durc felt strange thinking of him, he never knew what to call him. It was times like now he wished for the wisdom of a Mogur or the old Mamut of the Lion Camp. He had no idea what should be done in this situation, he had never heard of it before. He knew the man must be given a name, they couldn't just refer to him as 'the mixed man', but who should choose such a thing? Should the man get to pick his own? Should the leader, he himself, pick a name? Should they wait until they found a holy man that could intercede with the world of the spirits on their behalf and request a suggestion? He had no idea of what his course of action should be. In the Clan, the man of the hearth always picked the name any infant would have, in the world of the Others it was the mother who chose. Well, this man had neither mother nor a mother's mate. Durc decided he would pray to the spirits before he fell asleep and maybe they would gift him with a vision as to what to do.

Durc sighed, relieved he had come to some sort of a decision. He refocused his attention on the empty pack he held in his hands and concentrated on packing it with what he would need for the hunt. They had already located the best spot and would take off in the morning. Almost all of his "clan" would be going, with only a few women staying behind to cook a meal for the hunters' return. Durc paused again when he thought of the women staying behind. Maybe he should keep a man here with them for protection. He thought about the number of hunters going with him and knew he could afford to spare a man. He nodded silently to himself, finalizing his decision. Now he only had to choose who would stay behind.

His eyes clouded slightly at the thought, though he knew his men would agree with him. They were in unfamiliar territory and that demanded consideration. He would have no one in his group, man or woman, unprotected but still he knew that someone would be disappointed. They were all excited about this first planned hunt. He would have to think about who he would choose to stay here.

He stuffed the last of his things into the pack and laced it tight. Getting up, he laid it beside his bed roll for easy access in the morning. Looking up, he caught the mixed man staring at him from his seat across the central fire. Durc nodded slightly at him and the man returned a subtle signal of respect before turning his soulful eyes back to the flames. Durc made a mental note to speak to him later.

He glanced around the camp, his eyes automatically searching out his mate and he saw her right where he had expected to find her. He smiled slightly at the sight of Latie surrounded by horses. Her love for the animals was well known and she did all she could to take care of them but she had finally started to train some of the Clan women and even some of the others to help her care for them. All of the newcomers had arrived with horses, some had only come with one but others had two or three. They had what almost looked like a full herd now and Latie's loving care was spread a little too thin. She needed the help but he knew she would not give-up their care to another without supervising every move.

The horses had become a lot of work but they were well worth the effort. They had saved him a huge amount of time on this journey and he wondered how far they would be now without them. He watched her as she moved among them, a pat here, a stroke there. Yes, they were worth all the trouble they unknowingly caused.  
Durc almost felt sorry for the beasts. If the capture and training weren't stressful enough, now they arrived to find more of their own kind and they were surprisingly leery of others of their own breed. There were so many, they now had to keep a few of the stallions separated from the others after a few fights had broken out. No one knew why some were so aggressive and others were not, but Durc thought it had something to do with age. The older ones seemed to ignore the younger males, but more than a few fights had broken out among the older males over the enticing scent of a female in heat. The females seemed calmer but they were constantly harassed by the males. They took it well though and only seemed slightly nervous considering the fact that they had to travel with a natural born enemy.

Baby's presence only made it worse for them, though he never threatened them. His scent alone was enough to scare them. Durc looked around the camp, searching for the subject of his thoughts. He finally saw him sprawled next to Darvalo, while the young man stroked his soft amber fur. He had been traveling with them for a few days now and Durc knew he would take off on his own again soon. He smiled, knowing the cat would be spoiled rotten while he was here.

Baby, for his part, loved the humans, he really did. He just couldn't resist scaring them to death. Many had arrived at the camp expecting to see him, only to be disappointed that he wasn't there. They all met him soon enough, however, because it was the ones that he hadn't met that he loved the most.

Baby always seemed to know when a new member had joined Durc on his journey and he had made a game out of introducing himself to them. Durc always tried to warn them, assuring them that the lion would never hurt them but Baby always caught them unsuspecting. Sometimes, he would jump out of the tall grass right in front of them. He lived for the startled scream that always followed. Other times he would sneak up behind them and knock them over, playfully licking their faces with his raspy tongue while they lay frozen in fear. He never hurt any of them, he never even tried, but he made sure they knew he was there.

Only the presence of a horse would stop his play instantly. His respect for and refusal to frighten the equines was amazing to all. More than once Baby had stopped his "attack" in mid-stride at the appearance of a horse. Durc figured Baby knew how hard it was for them to submit to his mere presence, let alone his attempts at humor.

Baby had become a favorite of the group and few ever got angry with his playful appearances. If anyone took his "pranks" too seriously, Baby took it upon himself to make it up to them. He would lay at their side, rubbing his soft fur against them, looking at them with sad amber eyes until they relented and forgave him. The next time a newcomer arrived, the injured party was normally right there laughing along with the rest.

The "initiated" members of the group often watched his stealthily approach, waiting for the inevitable reactions of the newest member. Smiles were hidden behind hands and laughter held in check until Baby walked off from the terrified individual, smug satisfaction in every step. Then the whole camp would erupt into gales of laughter. Well, except the Clan members, but even with them you could see the glimmers of humor in their eyes.

It was Baby's game and everyone knew it and loved him for it. He was pampered the entire time he was in camp. Someone was always petting him or feeding him tidbits of meat. The huge cat reveled in the attention. Not one of them would ever have guessed that such a huge predator could ever be tame, let alone become a friend. But he was. He loved them all just as much and would do anything to protect them.

Durc suddenly brightened with an idea and he smiled. He had been so wrapped up in thought that he didn't hear Latie walk up beside him.

"What?" she asked, seeing the sudden smile on his face.

He turned to look at her, his smile changing to one meant especially for her. "Oh, nothing. I was just having a little problem, but I just came up with an idea to solve it," he said lightly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She smiled at him, but with a trace of concern. "What problem?"

"I was just thinking that I would have to disappoint a hunter and leave one here with the women that planned to stay behind tomorrow, but I think Baby would stay in camp if I told him too and I know he can protect them." he told her. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but he took her lips in a passionate kiss before she got the chance. Instantly, whatever she was going to say flew out of her head.

Durc pulled away slowly, looking into Latie's eyes. He was with her every day but still he missed her. They never seemed to have much time to themselves any more.

She grinned up at him, and cocked her head. "Wow, what was that for?" she asked, wishing for more.

"Because I love you. Do I ever remember to tell you thank you for being my mate?" he asked, looking at her suddenly serious.

Her eyes widened, "Why in the Mother's name would you need to thank me for that?" she asked, totally thrown by the question. He pulled her closer and squeezed her so hard she thought he might crack her in half. She was suddenly worried about him. What was wrong with her mate? She just let him hold her and waited but he stayed silent so long she thought he wasn't going to answer her.

After a few long moments, he spoke. "It is just so easy to forget how lucky I have been," he answered, releasing her.

She backed away slightly and looked at his face, seeing his eyes focused somewhere behind her. She turned and followed his gaze and saw him staring at the mixed man with no name. Returning her eyes to his face, she waited until he noticed her stare.

Feeling her eyes on him, he looked back to her then to the slowly darkening sky before continuing, "My life could have turned out much like his but instead I had a mother who loved me, fought for me and even though she was forced to leave me behind, thinks of me everyday of her life. I had a Clan who loved me, well most of them, a wonderful adoptive mother to raise me in my mother's place and a great man to teach me all I needed to know about becoming a man. I followed my path and left them behind but I will always remember them. Then I came to your home, not only to find a family I never knew I had, but a woman I could love through all of the Great Mother's eternity. I am on a magnificent Journey with spirit guides that protect me and lead me in the right direction. I have friends and a family and I'm on my way to see the mother I barely remember but know so well in my heart."

"I forget in the process of living everyday life to be thankful that I have been given so much. Seeing him and knowing the story of his life made me realize that not all were so fortunate. Knowing that what he is, what I am, made his life unbearable. I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful, for you, your love, and so many other things. I thank the Mother every night for guiding my feet and sending me to the Lion Camp and I just...wanted you to know." he finished. Latie looked at him, the tears in her eyes sparkling in the waning light.

She had never heard him say anything so beautiful before. He never talked much about his feelings, he was raised not to, and to hear him put voice to all that was inside him was stunning. He may not be beautiful on the outside, but he was on the inside and she loved him for it.

"Yes, you were lucky Durc but no more than I am. I not only have a wonderful, thoughtful mate that I love to distraction, but a family at home that raised me with love and I will miss them always. I thank the Mother every night too, for sending you to me. We should all be grateful for what we have. Including him. Look at him again and see what I see Durc." She said softly, cupping his cheek in her hand and turning his face to look at the mixed man again. He looked at him while she spoke softly in his ear behind him,

"I see a man that was given a second chance at living. His mother may not have loved him, but she saved his life. He grew up without so much, but he survived, he thrived, even in his isolation. He spent his life being rejected, only to have at last found acceptance. He had no one to teach him to be a man, but he became one anyway. And he is good, deep down where it counts, he is a good man. Deep, thoughtful and caring, with so much to give. He has overcome so much to be here with us and now he is. He deserves more than your pity Durc, he deserves your respect too. And your help." Durc turned his liquid eyes to her face and she smiled softly,

"You can help him become what he was meant to be. He is here for a reason Durc and I think you are that reason. Teach him. Show him all that he missed out on, give him the respect his heart longs for. Don't feel sorry for him or guilty that your life was so much better than his; make his life better with what you were given."

His eyes grew wide at her words, but he nodded. "You're right. I may not be able to teach him much, as a matter of fact he could probably teach me a few things about survival, but I can help him. I can give him back some of what he has been denied." _And I can start with a name,_ he thought to himself. He kissed his mate hard on the lips, then pulled back slightly, his eyes issuing a promise for later.

"I have to go. If anyone asks, tell them I will return late," he said, and almost ran in the opposite direction from the camp. Latie watched him go, a small smile playing on her face, then headed back to the camps main fire.

Durc traveled a good distance away from the camp, making sure he would not be disturbed. It was almost time to meet with his mother and he was grateful. Maybe she could help him with this. He found himself a comfortable spot and sat down, folding his legs into position in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths to focus his thoughts, he closed his eyes and waited.

It wasn't long before he felt the warmth in his chest start to grow and this time he sent a silent plea for assistance along with his love. A silent question returned to him but he had no way to tell her what he needed. Instead he thought of the trance like state of deep meditation and hoped she would understand what it was he wanted. Abruptly the warmth faded and he waited. He stayed that way for a long time, slowly sending himself deeper inside himself. He could feel the spirits surrounding him, they could come to him but he was not powerful enough to call them on his own. He needed his mother.

-------------

Ayla turned and walked inside the cave, heading straight for Zelandoni.

He felt the warmth come again, only this time much stronger. Instead of his chest, he felt her inside his head and she was whispering his name.

_"Durc?"_

He turned inside his mind, searching for the source of the softly spoken word, but he could see nothing.

_"Mother?"_ .

_"I am here Durc. Is this what you wanted?"_

Her reply came instantly. Suddenly he turned again and saw the faded image of the golden haired woman in his dreams.

_"Yes, I wasn't sure you would understand. Thank you for coming."_

"I will always try to come if you need me. Why did you call me here my son?"

"I need your help. There is a man..."

He flashed images of the mixed man and his life through his mind to hers. He could feel her outrage and her sympathy as she learned his tale.

_"The life this man has lived is sad, but how can I help you?"_

"His mother refused to perform the ceremony to give the man a name. I need you to help me return this man his dignity. He needs a name and he has no mother or mother's mate to choose it. I need the spirits to help me find one for him."

He felt his mother's warmth flare for a second and the pride she felt for him flashed through his heart. He saw a gentle smile grace her features.

_"It is good that you do this Durc, I am proud of you. I will help you call the spirits to you so they can hear your plea for guidance. Have you thought of maybe searching out a totem for him as well? He has been remarkably lucky to survive without the protection of a totem all these years. Maybe he already has one and it has not yet been revealed. It would only assist him in his new life to be aware of it. Totems can make great changes in one's life if they are given the opportunity. I am assuming that Creb led him to you?"__"How did you know?"_

"He has been busy for a spirit. I have spoken with the leader of a Clan near here that was also instructed to send members to join your party as you grow closer. It was Creb that was speaking to their Mogur through visions, giving him instructions"

"Ahh, yes. It is the same here. All of the people that have joined me have received instruction from their holy person. Except for this man. He traveled with two others that were of mixed blood, like me, and they had no mogur."

Ayla remained silent for a moment, but he could hear the thoughts flying through her mind. Finally she spoke.

_Creb came to him, not either of the other two he traveled with?"_

"Yes, I think so, but I'm not positive. Why?"

"It takes a certain kind of mind to receive spirit visions. He may be gifted in the ways of the spirit world, just untrained. You may also seek guidance on that as well. The spirits will tell you what to do to help him. I would say they already have plans for this man if they went though so much to keep him alive. I have found that nothing is done without a purpose. Listen with your heart and you will understand what it is they wish from you."

"I will mother, thank you."

"I will call the spirits now."

Durc nodded and stood silently by while his mother's hands began the ancient dance. He was struck anew by her graceful beauty and when she opened her eyes to look one last time on her son, she saw his eyes full of love for her. She smiled a smile meant just for him,

_"They are here. I will leave you now. Good luck my son, until I see you again and can finally hold you close to my heart."_ he told her. He could feel the spirits swirling around him now, their presence strong. His mother's warmth faded from his mind and he focused his attention to the ones he was seeking.

"I will reach you soon mother, a couple of moons at the most. I love you and thank you for your help,"

He as at a loss as to what to do. Could he speak directly to them? In the end it wasn't necessary, for they knew why they had been called. They could see the questions in his heart. Images flashed through his mind so quickly, it took him a moment to process what they were. Finally he realized they told a story.

In his mind he saw a woman of the Clan as she struggled to give birth. When the huge head finally pushed out of her loins, the rest of the child came easily. He saw the horror on her face as she gazed at the deformed face of her squalling son. Then, later as the same woman snuck out of the cave in the middle of the night with her child held close to her breast. He watched as she struggled to raise her son and deal with life on her own, her bitterness at losing her cave not lost on the child she was forced to raise.

Durc realized he was seeing the birth and early life of the mixed man in question. The images continued, giving Durc a whole new understanding of the life the man had lived. He felt the spirits' anger and their compassion for the life their child had suffered, but he also felt their determination to see him through it. Suddenly the images changed and he saw a dozen different naming ceremonies flash through his mind. Of both the Clan and the Others, over and over again, and it made the lack of one in this man's life startlingly clear. The spirits knew why he was here and they were more than ready to help.

Durc nodded, knowing this is what they wanted and that he was guided here as well as everywhere else he had been in his life. He waited as the images stopped for a moment. He merely felt the whisper of a question cross his mind and the images started up again, only slower.

First an image of a small child, shrunken and deformed on one side and suffering from what looked like a vicious animal attack. His eye was gone and his arm crushed. The picture was only fleeting and still Durc knew it could only be Creb. Again he was shown images of a difficult life, but one that had lead to power and prestige. One chosen by the spirits. The pictures changed again and he was seeing Brun. As a child, then grown to manhood. Power, respect, leadership, were the qualities that were emphasized. Again the images shifted and he was shown a young man of the Others. He didn't know who this was but he watched as his story played out as well. The same things were shown again, power, respect, leadership and a spiritual destiny. Only when the pictures flashed to the man late in his life did Durc recognize him for who he was. Mamut of the Lion Camp.

Finally the focus of the mental flashes changed for the last time and Durc saw the image of a Clan ceremony flash brightly but the focus was the mogur leading it. Over and over again he was shown holy men. Mogurs, mamuts, and ones he had never seen before, performing all kinds of ceremonies. Finally he understood what the spirits were trying to tell him.

The mixed man was a chosen of the spirits. He was intended to become someone powerful, respected, a great holy leader. He understood now, but how was he supposed to choose a name for him? For someone of such a great destiny? As the thoughts entered his mind, another image arose before his mind's eye, well two really, but they slowly merged into one. Durc frowned for a moment, then smiled. He would not have to, the spirits had done it for him.

He heard the name whispered in his mind and saw the picture of a Clan naming ceremony. One that had not happened yet.

_"Crun, this man's name is Crun."_

His own voice echoed in his mind as he listened and watched the ceremony that would come to pass. He smiled again. It was perfect, of course. Relieved that he now had his answer, he felt the spirits waiting. He thought of the next subject and his mind flashed on his own totem, the spirit of the Gray Wolf. Instantly he felt the swirling motion as they gathered close once more and whispered into his mind.

The images started again, and this time Durc gasped. Could that be right? Could that even be a totem? He felt the spirits rile at his doubt. They showed him image after image and he began to see. He felt the emotions they sent him, awe, respect, a complete lack of fear. He began to understand the similarities of the mixed man's future and the life of his magnificent totem. He bowed his head in acceptance.

The spirits took a moment to hear his reverent prayers of gratitude and respect and then left him, one by one. As the last one left, it whispered once more into his ear and he smiled. He would do his best. He finally opened his eyes and stared in shock at the night sky. He had been here for half the night! He rose slowly his legs cramping from staying in the same position for so long.

The walk back to camp took a little longer that normal, but he managed. As he walked back into the camp, he looked over at the sleeping form of the mixed man and smiled a secret smile. Boy did he have a surprise or two waiting for him. Trying to be quiet, he made his way slowly to his bed roll, and was surprised to see Latie sit up suddenly. The sparkle in her eyes told him all he needed to know about why she was still awake and he let out a relieved sigh. She reached for his hand and he gave it to her, sinking gratefully down to the warm furs and the waiting arms of his mate.


	30. Chapter 30

The sun was just about to peek over the horizon as Durc finally arrived at the front of the assembled group. The bowl of ceremonial red grease in his hand wobbled a bit as he fought a sudden attack of nervousness. He had never performed a ceremony before. The spirits had shown him that it would be he who did it but he suddenly felt unworthy. He was not mog-ur, not yet.

He took a deep calming breath, knowing the revered ones would guide his hands. His eyes automatically sought out those of his mate and she gave him an encouraging nod. Giving a clipped nod in return, he focused his mind on the task at hand and felt a sudden peace come over him. Handing the bowl to the man chosen as his assistant in this new venture, he raised his hands, prepared to make the gestures he had seen performed over and over again in his life as each new member of his clan had been named and accepted. He was ready to call the spirits to attend, though he had the feeling they were already there.

His hesitant motions suddenly became strong and sure as his hands seemed to take on a life of their own. He felt the presence moving them for him in the appropriate motions, it's control giving Durc's body a practiced ease and grace that were not his own. He almost smiled, and silently thanked what could only be Creb for this unexpected assistance.

Durc felt the swirling sensation in his mind that meant the spirits were near and then felt the otherworldly presence controlling his body suddenly evaporate. He was on his own for the rest of it. He motioned for the mixed man to approach and kneel before him. He had no mother to hold him as Durc drew the line from his brow ridges to the end of his nose, but it did not matter.

"Crun, this man's name is Crun," he said, feeling the eerie sense of living the same moment twice, only he knew where he had seen this happen before. It was the same scene the spirits had already shown him. He looked down into the eyes of the man and saw tears streaming down his face. Durc offered him a gentle smile.

"Crun" he repeated, as the first in line of those that filed past to acknowledge this new man. The Others who traveled with them had been instructed on how to behave in this important ceremony, and none of then would have dared refuse. They filed past, speaking the new name with varying degrees of accuracy.

When the last of them had passed, they all returned to the spots they had recently vacated for the second part of what would be a three part ceremony.

When all was again quiet and still, Durc continued. His hands raised to call the spirits close once again, and he paused. With out formal guidance, he was a bit unsure about this next part. He knew the what the man's totem was to be, but was unsure how to proceed. He had never seen this particular totem revealed before and still was not sure if anyone had ever before claimed the mighty beast as their own personal protector.

The problem was a simple, yet complex one and he had discussed it with the other male Clan members traveling in his group. Only one of them had been able to reach far enough back into his ancestors' memories to come up with the correct symbol for this totem. Apparently the totem had never been claimed before, at least not that any of their memories could tell them. Durc could only assume that if there was a symbol for it, someone must be able to claim it, but it was very rare. Almost as rare as Creb's had been. Not the roe deer, but the Cave Bear himself, the only one that could have been assigned less often than Crun's totem.

With a shaky hand he reached again for the bowl of red Cave bear grease. Taking a finger full, Durc drew two lines on the man's chest that curved in downward arcs and pointed in opposite directions, then he drew a straight line right between them that suddenly flipped into a small curve to the right at the bottom and came back up slightly to form a U. Many shook their heads in confusion until Durc spoke again.

"Spirit of the Mammoth, the man Crun is delivered into your protection."

Hands flew and many quiet voices were suddenly heard as Durc revealed the totem. Crun's eyes grew wide but he remained silent. The Clan members wondered at the strange totem, speculating among themselves. They instinctively knew its power. Durc made a subtle motion and all grew quiet and still once again.

Now was the time for the third section of this complex ceremony, and the part Durc himself was dreading. He had no desire to cause the man undue pain because of his lack of practice. He sent a silent plea to his totem and to Creb for his assistance now and again called the spirits to attend.

The second man that was standing in as assistant handed Durc another bowl, this one full of ash-blackened grease. It was time for Crun to become a man in the eyes of the Clan.

The mixed man had long since achieved his manhood, but the hunt a few days ago had proven his capability to the Clan men and it was Durc's duty to raise him to that status officially. Crun's spear had been the one to fell the massive beast and that was all it took. Durc looked down in to the deep brown eyes of the man who knelt before him and watched as he trustingly bared his chest. Durc prayed for strength.

Raising the sharpened flint blade above him, he felt no otherworldly power take control and knew he would have to do this himself. Steeling himself, he lowered the knife quickly and carved the same shape on the man's chest that he had made before with the ocher paint. He did not have the practiced quickness that a mog-ur would have.

Crun held himself steady and tightened his muscles. His eyes reddened and watered slightly but he held up well against the beginning pain. By the time Durc finished his slow work, tears were falling freely but no man should be expected to bear up under such circumstances without some visible reaction. When Durc rubbed the ash mixture into the fresh wound, the stinging pain was almost a relief compared to the carving of the tattoo. Durc sent him an apologetic look, but Crun only smiled slightly and returned to his original spot in the front of the crowd.

Durc remained in his place at the front of the crowd, taking a moment to collect his jangled nerves. Finally he spoke. Using both Clan signs and vocal speech, he addressed the people of many cultures standing before him.

"It was the spirits' wish that we come together today to see this man given back his dignity and sense of self. Today he was given the things he has too long been denied. He now has a name, a totem and his manhood. The refusal by both of our peoples to give this man his most basic of rights, to refuse acknowledgment of the simplest of things, humanity, is unforgivable. It is only by our working together that this kind if ignorance and injustice can be overcome. No one, whether they are Mamutoi, Sharamudoi, Losadunai, Hadumai, S'Armunai, or Clan, deserves this kind of disrespect. With the spirits' help, we have put right some of the wrongs done to him, but we can never erase the painful memory of rejection. I was lucky but because of all of our peoples' ignorance, he and many others like us have suffered. It is up to us to teach our people, _all_ of our people, how it can be. How it should be. Look around you, we are doing it. Living together, in peace, depending on each other for survival, respecting each other's ways and their right to exist. It can be done, we are proof of that. Now we only need to spread the word. We must force others to lay hatred and prejudice aside and see each other for what they truly are. For _who_ they truly are.

"I know now why we were sent on this Journey. It was not for me to find my mother, it was not because I am some great leader or legend, but because we are the proof that others will need. You were not sent to be with me because of who I am, but because of what we can all be together. We are a living example of what the Mother wants for her children, of what the totems expect of their followers. We have a purpose that none of us could accomplish on our own. The Mother and the spirits have given us a destiny to fulfill, and we will, together."

Latie had tears in her eyes as she slapped her thighs in applause. Others joined her and soon the whole group were clapping in their own customary ways. The Clan looked around in curiosity, unfamiliar with this way of showing appreciation for their leader's words, but their heads nodded in agreement all around.

Durc dropped his hands and his head and moved slowly from the front of the gathering. The assembled people automatically made a path for him as he moved through the group. Looking at each other with a whole new understanding, they all returned to their own personal space in the small camp to reflect on what they had seen and heard today.

Durc headed to his bedroll, as absorbed in thinking about the words that had so fluently rolled off his tongue a few moments ago as the rest of the camp. He stopped suddenly as a large figure moved to block his path. Looking up he looked into the dark eyes of Crun. He smiled and Crun's eyes watered again. The man was riding a pure wave of joy.

"Thank you for what you did for me today," he said softly, lowering his eyes to hide his tears.

"No Crun, _thank you_. Thank you for allowing me the honor of giving you back what you had been deprived of for so long. It was not I who insisted on these ceremonies, but the spirits who were eager to help you. They have a special purpose for you Crun, one that is important enough for them to have kept you well guarded throughout your life. It is not for me to tell you what their intentions are, but I'm sure they will let you know soon."

Crun's eyes widened at his words but he nodded silently. Durc studied him for a moment, then held out his arm to him. Crun glanced at his arm, unfamiliar with this new ritual. Durc reached down and brought the other man's arm up to meet his, clasping his forearm. He felt Crun return the gesture and saw the dawning comprehension in his eyes. The mutual respect and understanding between them formed an instant bond that joined the two closer than brothers. Durc nodded and Crun returned it. Releasing each other, their gazes locked for a moment. No other words were needed.

-----------

Durc shifted beneath the furs again, he just could not get comfortable enough to sleep. His tired, scratchy eyes opened to look up at the stars once more. What was wrong with him? He felt a sudden chill and watched as his skin broke out in tiny bumps. Instantly the familiar feeling of dread washed over him. Something was coming. Something was going to happen and soon. He knew it, he just didn't know what it was or when it would happen. Shaking off the feeling of imminent danger, he turned over on his side. Closing his eyes, he sent a fervent plea to the spirits to protect his mate and their ever extending family. With one final shudder he slipped into sleep.

----------

Mikolan watched silently as the young "man" finally fell asleep. He hadn't realized until just then that this vile creature could feel his presence but the pieces suddenly fell into place once he did. It was this one that kept breaking the strange connection to whomever it was he joined spirits with each evening. It was he who kept him from discovering who was on the other end of the golden streams of light.

Well, he thought to himself, he would just have to do something about that, wouldn't he? He stood beside the abomination that seemed to lead this group. He glanced around, only to see the huge lion that traveled with them watching him. He knew animals were supposed to be able to see spirit forms, but this close scrutiny startled him.

The massive predator watched his every move, its golden fur and amber eyes glimmering in the moonlight. Mikolan grinned evilly at it, knowing the beast could do no harm to him while he traveled the spirit plane. He nearly screamed in fright when the cave lion grinned back at him.

Baby slowly, deliberately, licked his chops and then grinned again, giving the evil spirit a good view of his flint-sharp teeth. The spirit could not ignore the warning. Baby watched as the vile spirit-man fled in terror, pulling rapidly on his life stream to return him to his physical body. He couldn't help the loud purr that formed in his throat as he watched him flee and if anyone had been awake to hear it, they would have been amazed at how much it sounded like the massive cat was laughing.

---------

Zelandoni watched as Ayla slowly made her way through the quiet cave. Almost everyone was in bed now and she ached to join them but she couldn't seem to turn her racing thoughts off for the night. Ayla had sat in Zelandoni's little cave for hours after breaking the strange connection to Durc. At first she had sat with her, trying to answer Ayla's tentative questions, but it soon became apparent that the young woman needed some time alone. When Ayla had lost herself in thought for the third time, completely forgetting her presence altogether, Zelandoni rose and made her way quietly out of her private domain. Ayla needed it now more than she did.

Ayla had come out of her self-induced fog to realize she was alone and she smiled gratefully. Zelandoni always seemed to know what she needed. She returned her thoughts to her long lost son and wondered at the unique connection they seemed to share. Zelandoni had quietly told her that even she had never seen or heard of anything like it. Ayla felt a small chill run down her spine at the significance of that statement. What was it about the two of them that made them so different? She assumed it had to do with the Mother's great plan, but why endow them with this particular gift? Ayla couldn't it figure out, but she was thankful. They had even been able to communicate with the emotions they had shared across the uncommon bond. How else would she have known what Durc was asking of her?

She had instantly recognized the tranquil feelings of meditation he was sending her and the high peak of a question at the end. She could only guess at what he had wanted from her, but she had guessed correctly. She had met Durc often in the dream world, it was only a small jump to try to deliberately meet him on the spiritual plane. Asking Zelandoni for her assistance had eased any nervousness on her part, but trying to explain to the other woman why she felt she was needed in the spirit world was more difficult. She had never tried to explain to another person the intense connection she and her son seemed to share. Zelandoni had listened patiently, her only reaction a slight widening of the eyes. She had agreed to help Ayla reach the spiritual plane only if she could accompany her. Ayla agreed, more grateful than the other woman could have known that she would not be going alone. Her experiences with the spirit world had been frightening and Ayla would have hated to try it on her own.

The two women quickly met in the tiny chamber the holy woman claimed as her own. The people in the cave noticed the them hurrying by but paid them no mind; well, except for Jondalar. His brow creased in concern as he juggled the twins in his arms. He had been watching them while Ayla had her personal time she spent outside every evening, when he saw her rush in. He gave a mental shrug, knowing Ayla would tell him about it later. He was probably the only one in the cave that knew his curiosity would eventually be satisfied. He gladly returned his attention to his children.

Zelandoni gathered the necessary herbs while Ayla built up the fire. It only took a moment for them to be ready. When both were settled by the fire, Zelandoni sprinkled the potent magic over the flames and instructed Ayla to breath in the pungent smoke that was now drifting towards them from the only source of heat. Ayla did as instructed and felt her head swim mildly. Her eyes closed and she followed Zelandoni's softly voiced directions and focused on her emotional connection to her son. Instantly she felt herself pulled into the void only to flash right through it and come out on the other side. A thought passed quickly through her mind about how much easier it had been this way instead of with the root, but she let it go. She could think about that later.

When she finally caught up with her racing mind she found herself in the dark mist where she had finally located her son. She called out to him and felt him reaching for her. Finally he spoke and she found him in the darkness. She could still feel the presence of the holy woman with her, but Zelandoni stayed back and just observed from the edges of the pressing fog. Ayla didn't think Durc even knew she was there.

Seeing her son here had almost been too much for her. Years of missing him had nearly overwhelmed her, but she managed to focus on what he was saying. The short conversation that followed and the flashes of the life the other mixed man had lived tugged at her heart and she already knew she would agree to whatever her son required of her. Hearing his request only made her love him more. She had agreed to call the spirits for him and offered what advice she could, the pride she felt in her son apparent even to him.

She had called the spirits quickly; then, with a few words of love and longing, left the young man to his duty. She felt Zelandoni take her hand and silently guide her back to the physical world. Ayla returned to herself feeling both elated and saddened. The hole in her heart that had formed the moment she had left her son behind was slowly filling the closer he came, but knowing it would be moons still before she saw him again saddened her and made her arms ache with impatience to hold him once again.

As she lay quietly beside Jondalar now. She sent a silent prayer to the spirits and the Mother that Durc had been successful in his request to them. She thought for a moment about the mixed man he had shown her and was suddenly overcome with gratitude to Brun for taking her in and then later accepting her son as well. Durc could so easily have led a life such as the man he had told her about. Only Brun's strong will had prevented it. She had an inkling that Creb had played a major part in his decision as well as the Mother herself, but she was still grateful to him because, ultimately, it had been his decision. He had saved her son and spared him a life of ostracism and loneliness. Ayla knew that even growing up without her, a child without his mother, her son had been well loved and protected. Brun had promised her, a promise he had thought he was making to the spirit of the child's dead mother. She knew he had not gone back on his word.

Her mind continued on, going back and forth between thoughts of her son and thoughts of the Clan she left behind. Slowly her eyes grew heavy and with the last few thankful thoughts to the Mother for giving her the connection to her son she still shared, to Brun for saving him, and to Zelandoni for helping her tonight, she closed her eyes and drifted off. She was completely unaware that the object of her final thought still lay restless in her own furs.

Zelandoni turned again, her eyes still wide open as her own experiences of the evening replayed in her head. When it had finally been over she had sat quietly at first, struggling a bit herself with what she had seen. Ayla had no idea.

Her limited experience with connecting with the spirit world left Ayla mostly innocent to how things were known to work there. Given her relatively meager knowledge and limited contact, it wasn't difficult for her to categorize what had happened between her and Durc as otherworldly and simply add it to the growing list of things she would never understand. Zelandoni had a much deeper connection and a far greater knowledge of such things, however, and what she had observed left her speechless.

Never had she seen such a potent manifestation of the spiritual connection between a mother and a child. Unnoticed by the two of them, the bright beam of light that connected Ayla and Durc was readily apparent to her. She had never witnessed such a thing before and wondered at its implications, but that wasn't what astounded her the most.

She had slowly but surely been training Ayla on the ways of the spirit world, knowing that she had had a few scary brushes with it before. So far, they had never tried to go there together because Ayla's fear had made her hesitant to try it again. Zelandoni had been amazed to see that mind-numbing fear instantly take second place to the needs of her son as Ayla determinedly ignored the creeping terror she felt in an effort to aid her child. It was when they had first reached the spirit world however that Zelandoni experienced her biggest shock. In attempting to guide her she had reached for Ayla with all of her mind and connected to her spiritual form quickly. The other woman's soul brushed her own and she felt a wave of total purity and innocence underlined by a tremendous strength that almost completely overwhelmed her.

Never had she felt such power coming from one person, not even Creb had possessed such blinding strength. But she instinctively knew that Ayla's main gift was not one to be exploited, to be manipulated like Zelandoni used hers when she navigated the spirit world or went Calling. Ayla had that capacity and more if she chose to use it, but the younger woman's biggest source of strength was nothing like that. It was indescribable.

Zelandoni had often wondered what had kept the young woman going through the hard life she had lived. She often pondered the strength of character it must have taken to come through it all, and still be...Ayla. Talented, wise, gentle, kind Ayla. Tonight she had found out just how strong she was. Never had the holy woman witnessed anything like what she had seen and felt tonight. She had always known that Ayla had been blessed with many gifts, but she had never suspected the magnitude of the blessings the young woman had received, Oh, she had all the normal gifts of the Zelandonia, plus a few others that hadn't even been hinted at yet. With a little training, the holy woman suspected she could easily take her place as high priestess.

But none of that was what was keeping her awake right now. It was the other gift, the one the holy woman would never have guessed could be given to one person in such magnitude, that had her tossing and turning.

Thinking about it, she couldn't really even describe what it was she had felt. When she had brushed her spirit against that of the other woman, trying to guide her, she had been overcome with what could only be the "essence" of Ayla. Her true soul. That in itself was not unusual. Spirits often connected so intimately on the spirit plane that one came away knowing the other person a little better that they would ever have wanted to. There is no hiding one's true self from another that has actually touched your inner being. Any dark thoughts, secret desires, or present evil would be felt by the other. It was known.

Zelandoni knew that all souls contained some form of darkness. Petty vanity, spitefulness, jealousy, envy, vengefulness, and many more were known as the 'darker' side of human nature and were present in almost everyone to some degree. What had been so overwhelming for the holy woman here was that Ayla' s soul was almost completely devoid of such a darkness. There had been a few gray spots but she also knew the stories behind these few instances. The well earned hatred of Broud, the anger and fear directed at Attaroa; those were tempered with sympathy and understanding despite all the abuse she suffered. Then finally, the rage and disgust she felt for Mikolan, again well deserved. However, even these powerful negative emotions did not show as darkness in Ayla's soul, only strong reactive emotion.

Zelandoni had never heard of a person that had no darker side. Even she had had thoughts and feelings that could only be described as evil, though fleeting. The purity of heart that was Ayla was unheard of. Her soul seemed almost... blameless. The kindness that she showed people was real, her concern for her fellow man, true. She was not envious, or vain, spiteful or vindictive. It was amazing that a woman who had lived such a life could be so... humble. So... good. It was impossible to express even to herself what touching such a soul had been like. She had wanted to hold on, to never let go, to stay attached to that essence that was so pure and innocent.

How had Ayla come away from her difficult early life with no resentment? No anger at her loss? She had felt sadness and regret, but no rage at the losses she has suffered so often and so young. Zelandoni felt tears burn at the back of her eyes just thinking of what the woman had suffered through. It was amazing, astounding really that one could walk away from that sort of pain with no blackness to corrupt her. But then, Zelandoni had witnessed the wellspring from which such strength, such endurance, were drawn.

It was not that she was the Mother incarnate. Zelandoni was positive of that now. She had felt herself what power had allowed the woman to leave her past behind with no bitterness. It was simple really. Her greatest strength, the one she had leaned on most often throughout her life, was faith. Faith, coupled with compassion and an incredible capacity to forgive.

She truly was a remarkable woman and Zelandoni had nothing but the highest respect for her now. Not that she hadn't before but before tonight, the holy woman had been half convinced that Ayla was the human aspect of the Mother herself. Now that the awe had been tempered with the truth, Zelandoni found herself left with a deep abiding love for this unusual woman. One that would insist she protect her still pure heart from the evils of this world that would forever seek to corrupt her.

Like Mikolan.

Not that Ayla couldn't take care of herself where he was concerned, she had proven admirably that she both could and would protect herself and those she loved with everything she had. But Zelandoni, Zolena as she still thought of herself, would try everything in her considerable power to keep his evil from penetrating the still pure part of the young woman. She could not stand the thought of his vileness allowed to blemish the innocence of her soul.

With that thought, Zelandoni closed her tired eyes, plans for the morning already starting as she fell into a restless sleep.

------------

The same morning that a few basic rights were returned to Crun dawned cloudy and damp for the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii. The murky light that finally breached the cave entrance found Zelandoni already firmly ensconced in her small chamber with strict orders not to be bothered unless it was life or death. She knew not a single soul would dare disobey such a directive from her.

Ayla wondered silently to herself what the holy woman was doing but she would never be rude enough to ask. She looked up from her hearth as Larsolan rushed by offering her a soft smile as he passed. She waved and smiled in return as his hobbled steps took him to the back of the cave and behind his partition once again.

He had been spending so much time there recently that the entire cave was awash with rumors as to what he was up to. But as with Zelandoni, no one would dare disrespect the painter by daring to ask and he was volunteering no information. Only Jondalar looked on him with no sign of curiosity, but reverence and awe were present in his manner. Ayla could tell that he knew something of what was going on with the old painter but she knew that if he hadn't told her by now, he wasn't going too. Her Clan upbringing would not allow her to ask him either. She was certain that if it were important or dangerous he would say something, but Ayla guessed the old man had asked him not to.

She finished pouring a cup of mint and chamomile tea for Jondalar, knowing he would soon be awake, and looked over at the sleeping twins. It wouldn't be too much longer until they too woke hungry and ready to be fed. Listening to their breathing, she decided she had enough time before they roused for a bath. Quickly gathering the supplies and clean clothes she would need, she crept out of the quiet cave. It was still early and more than a few were still sleeping.

Walking through the entrance flap, Ayla was disappointed to find murky clouds instead of bright sunshine. Looking up, she could see it was later in the morning than she had thought, but the dark storm clouds had blocked a lot of the light used to time such things by. She guessed the entire cave had been tricked into sleeping late by the weakened rays of the sun. Chuckling to herself, she shrugged it off. It was nice to have everyone relax and sleep in for the first time in a long while. Maybe the Mother figured they needed the rest.

Tensions had been creeping slowly higher as the weather turned warmer. Everyone was bracing themselves for Mikolan's next attack, not knowing when or from where it would come. The poor murdered Clan babies had been a nasty shock to what had become a complacent lifestyle; now no one knew what to expect from him next. Any moment he could come storming into their camp and start attacking their people. He had done that before too. He was deliberately keeping them guessing, never using the same tactics twice, and it was becoming more and more infuriating for Ayla. She wanted to help protect these people, she _needed_ to help protect them, because she didn't think she could stand any more death on her conscience.

She knew that he was doing this because of her. Now four people were dead. Her mind told her it wasn't her fault, that his vile actions were not her doing, but it was hard to convince her heart. He was doing these things to these people because of her and there was no getting around that fact. If she had never come here, those two men and those two Clan babies would still be alive today.

Of course, she would not have Jondalar or her two beautiful babies, but... still she couldn't help think that there was some way she could have prevented this. She knew she could have kept her mouth shut and never have admitted to her background or her ties to the Clan, but she could not dishonor or disrespect the ones who had taken her in and raised. She would not.

Over and over, she had had this same argument with herself, neither side ever coming out a winner. Now, as she wandered up to the side of the river, she shook her head to dispel the wayward wanderings of her mind. Looking around quickly she could see the river was slightly higher thanks to the rain from the night before but not bad enough to be dangerous. She stripped quickly and made her way to the deep pool she used for bathing and slid slowly into the water, which was considerably colder now than it had been yesterday. She gasped lightly at the unexpected chill and then quickly submerged herself up to the shoulders.

A quick hard shiver made its way up her body, but she ignored it. Doing her hair first, she washed quickly and got back out again. Even had the water been warm this was supposed to have been a quick bath. The chill only gave her the added incentive to keep it short. She dried off, then quickly dressed. As she bent to gather her things off the ground, she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Her head snapped quickly in the direction of the movement and she studied the trees on the opposite shore of the river. All was still and quiet... too quiet. No birds chirped, no late spring insects buzzed, no twigs snapped under the feet of the cautious, gentle creatures that lived in the woods. There was absolute silence.

Ayla felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and the hard shiver returned, only this time it stayed. She could suddenly feel the heat of someone else's gaze on her, a distinctly hostile gaze. She peered harder into the trees, but could see nothing. Slowly she bent, still keeping her eyes trained across the river, and picked her sling up off the ground. She dropped her clothes so her other hand could reach into the shallower water for the smooth round stones she knew lay at the bottom.

She stood, lifting the still wet rock in her hand and placing it in the pocket of her sling. If it was one of Mikolan's men watching, she knew they would remember the demonstration she had given with her sling the last time they had dared to come to this cave. They would know the trees were well within her range. She swung the sling slowly above her head, just fast enough to keep the stone in place while still searching for a target. The movement apparently caused alarm in whoever it was watching her, because she suddenly saw and heard quick movements in the darkness between the trees.

Instantly the speed of the sling increased and she let her missile fly in the direction of the frantic sounds. She heard a yelp of pain as the missile found her still hidden quarry and she let out a piercing whistle. She could hear Whinney's answering neigh then the sound of her hooves picking up speed as she rushed to meet her friend. Ayla jumped on her back with a practiced ease, then turned the horse into the water, all thoughts of getting quickly back to the babies all but forgotten. Jondalar could handle them for a while.

Just as she started to splash through the water she saw Joplaya make her way out of the cave, and started shouting instructions.

"Joplaya! Go get Echozar, tell him there was someone watching the cave. I think I got him with my sling, but I'm going to track him. Send him and as many others as you can. Tell Jondalar to stay with the babies!"

She watched Joplaya's eyes widen but she turned back immediately to go back into the cave. Knowing her instructions would be followed, she finished crossing the mostly shallow water to the edge of the trees on the other side. Moving cautiously, she made her way into the darkness of the thick forest. The cloudy day made it even harder to see than normal so Ayla stopped just inside to allow her eyes to adjust. She listened closely to Whinney's breathing, knowing the horse would alert her to any danger while she was momentarily blind.

Once her eyes got used to the dim light she looked around carefully for signs of the person who had been watching her, knowing he or she had already beat a hasty retreat. She noticed a disturbed area in the thick underbrush and decomposing leaves from the autumn before and walked Whinney slowly closer. A sizable area had been flattened and disrupted and Ayla concluded that whoever it was had been there for some time. A few days perhaps. Knowing this, she next assumed there was a camp somewhere a little farther away and went in search of a path or any trail the mysterious person might have left. She heard a rustling behind her and turned quickly to see Echozar on Racer, just walking into the trees.

"Over here!" she yelled, then went back to searching the ground for signs. She was glad to see him, he was an even better tracker than she was. He made his way slowly over to her, his own eyes scanning the ground as well.

"That was quick." She noted, her focus still on the forest floor. She didn't see his look.

"Not really. Didn't you wonder why the little filly didn't follow her mother when you whistled?" He asked mildly.

Ayla's head snapped up, amazed that she had failed to notice that little detail in her excitement to find the man watching the cave. "Ohhh, no... I wasn't thinking," she said, and he smiled.

"I was already in the Horse Hearth. I decided to stop and see the new filly since I had missed her birth and I was holding her when you whistled. Whinney raced out of there and it was all I could do to hold the baby back. I heard you yell at Joplaya, so I tied the filly to the pole and jumped on Racer. Joplaya is probably still looking for me but the others will be here soon, I imagine."

Ayla nodded, and then looked more closely at the ground. "Echozar, look!" she pointed at a slight trail through the trees. It was marked a little too clearly for it just to have been the mystery man's escape path.

"It looks like he used this way more than once. I'll bet he has a camp not too far away," he said thoughtfully.

Ayla nodded having been thinking the same thing earlier. "Let's go," she said, and started the horse down the slight trail.

"Wait! What about the others..." he started, but he didn't even get to finish before Joharran and Jondalar came running through the trees.

Ayla looked at Jondalar slightly shocked. "I thought you were going to stay with the babies?" she asked, slightly confused. Jondalar looked at her darkly.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go chasing after this guy and stay passively in the cave while my mate faced someone intent on killing her? I don't hardly think so. Ayla, you should have known better than to go running after this guy alone. What if it's Mikolan you saw? He would love the opportunity to catch you alone," he stated, trying hard to keep his temper under control. He had been scared to death when he heard Joplaya's story. It had only taken a moment to hand the twins to Marona and find his brother.

Ayla smiled slightly, seeing his fear. Strangely, she felt her heart suffuse with love at his tirade. It just proved how much he loved her every time he yelled at her for being careless with her own safety. She was still a little frustrated with him for getting like this though. Surely by now she had proven that she could take care of herself? "I'm not alone, Jondalar, Echozar is here too," she pointed out calmly.

Jondalar just shook his head. "Yeah, _now_." She heard him mutter under his breath. Ayla rolled her eyes.

She turned her horse back to the trail they had found while Echozar explained what they were about to do. All nodded in agreement when Jondalar suggested they use Clan signals to communicate while they tracked the man who had been spying on their cave. Jondalar went first followed by Joharran, then Ayla on Whinney and finally Echozar bringing up the rear.

It didn't take long to find the camp, if that could be what it was called. A small clearing held the signs of recent habitation but whoever it was had packed quickly and fled. A slight depression in the ground was obviously where he had been sleeping and the remains of a tiny fire were still warm from the night before.

"Should we go after him?" Ayla asked the men.

Joharran looked around at her. "What would we do with him if we caught him?" he asked.

Jondalar answered for her. "I don't know but we should at least make sure he really leaves. If we don't follow him, he could just double back and resume his little game. I don't like the idea of just letting him run back to Mikolan, or if it was Mikolan, this could be our chance to get him."

Joharran turned his eyes on his brother now. "And I repeat, what would we do if we caught him? If it _is_ Mikolan, Jondalar, what would we do with him? Or even if it isn't? We could ask him questions, but who's to say he would answer them or even if he would tell us the truth if he did? I'll be happy just knowing they're not in our area anymore," he stated.

Jondalar looked at him incredulously. "I can't believe you're willing to let them just walk away! This man is after my mate and Echozar! We're just supposed to be glad he is gone? What happens when Mikolan puts whatever information he's gathered this time to use? Are we just supposed to wait here until the next attack?" Jondalar was fuming.

Joharran understood his brother's frustrated rage. He felt much the same way, but what was he supposed to do about it? He tried to reason with him before Jondalar's well known temper got out of control. "What do you want me to do Jondalar, drag them back to the cave and kill them?" he asked calmly. He was shocked by his brother's response.

"Yes! If that is what it takes to end the threat against Ayla and the rest of our cave, that is exactly what I expect you to do!"

"I can't do that Jondalar! That would make us just like him. I will not defy the Mother's will and choose for myself who is to live and who is to die and I can't believe you would expect me to, leader or not!" he shouted, and Jondalar hung his head, taking deep breaths while trying to calm himself.

"I know how it sounds Joharran, but what else are we to do? Wait around until he kills someone else? How many have to die before you realize that if we are going to survive, we will have to take action and that may mean we have to get our hands dirty. I don't like it either. I would never under any other circumstances take another human life, but I don't see what other choice we have here. We can't just keep letting them get away with this. We tried being nice. Do you not remember the warning we gave them last time? Obviously they are ignoring it. We have lost two of our people, the Clan lost two _babies_ to this maniac, what else do you want?"

Joharran opened his mouth and then closed it again, unsure of what to say in the face of his brother's heated, but accurate assessment of the situation. When he finally found his voice, he opened his mouth again but was stopped by Echozar's soft, but deep voice,

"Joharran's right Jondalar, we can't bring him back here just to kill him. It wouldn't be right. I despise Mikolan as much as you do, but we don't even know if it was him..."

"And we won't ever know if we don't go after him!" Jondalar pointed out. Echozar just looked at him with his huge brown eyes, he could read the blond man's agitation in his stance and he knew his anger was based solely on fear for Ayla and the twins.

"Jondalar..." said a quiet voice. Jondalar turned to face the woman of his heart. Ayla stared down at him sadly from Whinney's back.

"Not you too Ayla? What about the twins?" He pleaded, his voiced strained. The vivid image of the dead Clan babies flashed through her mind and her stomach rolled, but she continued.

"I know, I do, I know how you are feeling. I want nothing more that to protect my babies from that man, but they are right Jondalar. We cannot lower ourselves to his level. It would not be right this way. If we had caught him hurting someone, or if we were having to defend ourselves, it may be different, but we can't kill a man just for looking, no matter what the outcome. How would you feel if we killed this man only to find out later that all he ever did was watch us? He may not have been the one to kill our people or those babies. I can almost guarantee that Mikolan himself killed those babies and that no one else even knows he did it. No matter how misguided they may be, most of the Zelandonii that follow Mikolan are not cruel. Even if they don't think they are human, most of them would never harm the Clan. No, Jondalar, we cannot do this. We have to let the Mother take care of him however She sees fit. We cannot decide for Her when whether or not he should live or die."

Jondalar stared at her for a moment then finally nodded, but a sense of dread settled in his stomach. He had a feeling they were going to regret this decision.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone. Sorry this took so long to get out. FF wouldnt let me post forever. Whatever it was is fixed now, so I diced up the rest of the story into chapters and am going to go ahead and upload them all. Thanks for reading. Review if ya wanna.

Robbin aka Mommyx3

--------

"Hey Ayla! We are going out to gather herbs, do you want to go with us?" Folara asked as she walked closer to the woman who she sat feeding her babies. They were getting so big, soon they were going to have to have separate feeding times. She hefted the babies closer to her breast and gave the other girl a warm smile.

"Who all is going?" she asked, automatically doing a mental tally of the herbs she might need to re-stock.

"Well lets see, there is me, Marthona, Marona, Joplaya, and Jerika, plus a few women from the other Caves. We thought we'd be safer in a larger group," she finished rather darkly. Ayla nodded, but then thought grumpily of the leather she was still working on. It really needed to be stretched and she didn't think she could put it off any longer. She was going to have to stay behind this time.

"I think I am going to have to miss it this time. I have to finish that leather or I'm going to ruin it," she said, her expression telling Folara exactly how much she was not looking forward to it.

"It's alright Ayla, there will lots of other times. You wouldn't want to waste all the work you have done to that piece. Isn't that the one you were making for Marona for her mating gift? The one you were going to turn white for her?" she asked.

Ayla nodded, smiling again now that she thought of what all the effort was going for. "Yes, she has been dying for me to teach her how since she saw the tunic I made for Jondalar, I just haven't had the time yet. I will still teach her, but this way she won't have to make her own," she said excitedly.

"I just can't wait until she sees it. Is there anything you need us to get for you while we're out?" Folara asked as she made her way out of the hearth.

Ayla thought for a moment and one of the elders of the cave came to mind."Oh! Do you know if there are any cherry trees close by? I am out of the bark that I use to help with Colamar's cough." she asked.

"Yes, I think Marthona knows where there are a few trees. What do you need?" asked Folara.

Ayla breathed a sigh of relief. "I need the inner layer. If you peel off the rough outside bark, there is a soft layer underneath. Just scrape some off with a knife."

"Alright, anything else?" Folara asked, making a mental note to tell Marthona as soon as she saw her.

"No, I think that's it. Thank you for asking. It would really help that deep chest cough he is still fighting from this winter."

"No problem. I will bring it to you as soon as we get back." Folara waved her goodbye. Ayla watched her go with a slight pang of regret, but then thought about how Marona's eyes would sparkle when she saw the white leather tunic for the first time. It would be worth missing one outing.

She laid her now sleeping twins down for a nap and made her way out of the hearth to tackle the mundane and tedious chore of stretching leather.

***********

The women worked in companionable silence, gathering different herbs and greens needed for cooking and easy remedies. They enjoyed their time away from the cave, the dark cloudy morning giving way to bright sunshine and spring warmth. They had been gone for a while already and were almost finished. Folara put the last of the mint she had gathered in a basket and dusted off her hands. When she turned around it was to find he rest of the women sitting under the shade of a large tree. Some were napping, some were chatting quietly. Apparently she had been the last to finish. She looked around, then frowned suddenly.

"Hey, where is Marthona?" she asked the women in general.

Jerika looked up and smiled. "She went to gather the cherry bark Ayla needed. She has been gone for a while, so she should be back any time. We were just waiting for her before starting back." she answered, then closed her eyes again and smiled, enjoying the beautiful day.

Folara nodded, then stood up. "I think I will go get her and let her know we are ready to head back. If I know my mother she is wandering through the trees, paying no attention to the time." She smiled fondly. The rest of the women nodded and relaxed again as she went off in the direction of the dense woods.

Folara made her way towards the cherry trees, expecting to run into her mother at any time. When she was almost there and still hadn't seen her, she started to worry. Surely Marthona knew this area too well by now to get lost? She spotted the trees she was looking for and made a bee line for them, thinking that maybe her mother had decided to take a nap in the shade like the others. Listening for sounds, she heard nothing and smiled, sure she would find her mother asleep under the boughs of the trees. She rounded a trunk, her eyes automatically searching for Marthona. What she found made her gasp...then scream.

"Mother!!!!"

**************

Jondalar paced anxiously outside Zelandoni's hearth. He wasn't the only one. The entire cave of the Zelandonii waited nervously for news on Marthona.

Joharran just sat there, his head in his hands, unable to be comforted by anyone except Marona. She sat quietly by his side, softly stroking his back as he cried. Her own eyes were red-rimmed and swollen from her reaction to the news of the attack on the once proud leader of the Ninth Cave. Every time the leather curtain draped over the entrance to the holy woman's hearth moved, the cave braced for the worst. The only hope they had was the healing skills of the one this battle was about in the first place.

Ayla had been working non-stop on the revered former leader and much loved matriarch of these people ever since she had been brought into the cave, barely clinging to life. The tear streaked faces of the women who carried her told their own hellish story to everyone who saw. It wasn't until much later that what had happened to Marthona actually came out.

Folara had found her unconscious and bleeding profusely from the gaping wound in her throat, barely alive. Her scream had brought the others in a flat out run. The sight that greeted them was more than terrifying, it was heartbreaking. Folara had been knelt at her mother's side, tears streaming down her face trying desperately to stanch the flow of blood. The other women gasped, much like Folara had done, but Jerika was faster to move. She grabbed her knife and cut out a large piece of her tunic, quickly placing the soft leather over the wound, not at all certain it would help. She tied the belt from her waist around the woman's neck, just tight enough to hold the material in place but not so tight it would cut off her breathing. She grabbed one arm and looked at the other woman standing around frozen in place. It only took that one look to get them moving. They had all helped carry the woman back to the cave. Back to Ayla and her only chance for life.

Now, as the curtain was drawn back, Folara could only pray that they had been fast enough, but the somber look on Ayla's face didn't bode well for her Mother's chances. A sob escaped before she could choke it back. Ayla looked at her, sympathy and guilt shining brightly from her eyes. Marthona's three remaining children and Willomar gathered close to her to hear what she had to say. The rest of the cave stopped to listen too.

"I'm sorry, I have done what I can, but I don't think she will make it through the night." she said softly, her own eyes swelling with tears of sadness and exhaustion. "I will continue to do what I can to save her, but she lost a lot of blood and she is already feverish. If I can get the fever down and she can live long enough to let her body rest and replace some of the lost blood, she may have a chance, but I just... I don't know. I have never had to deal with an injury like this... I'm so sorry... If I knew more about it maybe... but.... I'm so sorry!" She paused to get herself under control. The last thing they needed was to deal with her grief on top of their own.

"Zelandoni is in with her now, praying. If you three would like to go in with her... to be with her now... it would be a good idea... just in case," she said softly, barely loud enough for them to hear let alone the rest of the cave. The three siblings looked at each other then Willomar and he nodded. Jondalar squeezed her hand, before he too turned and went into the hearth. Ayla took a deep breath, offering a brief, tight smile to Marthona's mate and then followed.

The sight that greeted them left them dismayed and with little hope. Out of the three only Folara had seen her and knew the extent of her injury. Now faced with the sight of it, the men wanted nothing more than to cry but Joharran was more than saddened by the impending death of his mother, he was enraged. Now he understood what Jondalar had been feeling and what he had been trying to tell him.

He looked at his mother lying deathly pale on the thick furs, Ayla's handiwork obvious on her exposed throat. He couldn't see the actual injury because of the poultice that the wound had been covered with, but he could tell it was in a bad location, near that place on the neck that if cut, could kill instantly. He bent down and took a still, wrinkled hand in his own. His tears fell, a silent apology for his own stubbornness. If he had only listened....

The guilt ate at his soul. His brother had been right, they should have gone after the watcher. He knew now that the man watching them had to have been Mikolan. No one else from his caves would have dared to attack a lone unarmed woman, especially Marthona. Watching his beloved mother struggle for her every breath was enough to decide him.

Mikolan wanted a war? He had just got one.

They would leave for his cave at first light. He and whoever else he could convince to come with him. It was too late to stop him from hurting another member of his cave, as Jondalar had feared he would, but he would no longer sit back and wait for him. It stopped here, right now. He was done being a passive leader. He had to end this.

He held his mother's hand in silent prayer for her life and then begged her forgiveness for not acting sooner. He softly told her how much he loved her an begged her to fight for her life. He needed her. Jondalar and Folara needed her too. The entire cave needed her. But even as he spoke the hushed tones, he could feel her slipping away from him.

Folara, Jondalar, Ayla and Zelandoni sat silently watching as he openly mourned for his mother, though she was still alive. Zelandoni thought sadly of his reaction if she actually did pass, though she could see him bracing for the worst. Folara and Jondalar gave him time, even though both needed to say their goodbyes as desperately as he did. Ayla watched silently, as racked with guilt as he was. She would have been surprised to know he blamed himself just as she did.

She had tried every thing she knew to save the woman, but her worst fears were being realized as she watched the older woman's color heighten even more with fever. She stood finally and gently moved Joharran out of the way, giving an apologetic glance to Jondalar and Folara for the interruption of the time they needed with their mother.

She worked desperately for a time, trying to bring the raging fever under control, but gave up as it only climbed higher. There was no more she could do. She gave a slight signal to Zelandoni and then allowed Jondalar and Folara to take her place at Marthona's side. Zelandoni quietly left the hearth to get Willomar, who had stayed outside to give her children time with her. Now time was short and he needed to be here too.

He came in, and Ayla could see he was almost as pale as Marthona had been. He stood quietly behind the children giving them a few precious moments with her before Zelandoni made them leave. When both Jondalar and Folara were both finally reduced to tears, the only outlet for their grief when they had run out of words, the holy woman finally moved to escort them out of the hearth, along with Joharran. Willomar would need time alone with the woman who had been his mate for so many years.

Ayla did what she could to make the woman comfortable, then giving the man's shoulder a light squeeze, left the hearth as well. Her presence was no longer needed.

She sat down next to Jondalar, gratefully accepting her babies from the women who had been caring for them for most of the day, and leaned her head against her grieving mate. He had lost so much because of her and still he loved her, she thought, as his arm came around her shoulders offering comfort as well as receiving it. Her eyes met his in silent sympathy and he offered her a tired, tearful smile, communicating without words that he lay no blame at her feet.

The cave sat in watchful silence for some sign from Zelandoni's hearth. Time dragged slowly for what seemed like forever until it suddenly stopped altogether when Willomar stepped out from behind the curtain. No words were needed as they took in the tears streaming down his face, but his hoarse voice confirmed what they had all been dreading.

"She's gone," he whispered into the silence.

***********

The decision to leave for Mikolan's cave had been put off for Marthona's burial. The ceremony was held at sunrise the next morning and lasted until it reached mid-way in the sky, as was the former leader's due. The reactions of the cave ran the full gamut from sadness to rage, those in-between eventually tending toward rage. Already plans were being made to assail the home cave of the monster who had perpetrated such evil on their cave. Most of the men and even some of the woman wanted to go confront the man capable of such terrible acts.

Joharran had immersed himself in plans, the only emotion showing on his face a stony rage. His inner grief stayed hidden from his friends and family and from himself as well. Not even Marona could get through the wall he had erected to shield his guilt-ridden soul. When her offers of condolence were rebuffed along with the rest of the Cave's, she backed off and gave him the time alone he seemed to need. Only Ayla refused to leave him alone, thoughts of Iza's death fresh in her mind.

She too had been eaten alive by her own perceived guilt. She too had locked herself away from those she loved and needed in such a tragic time in her life. Even her own son had not been able to reach her grief-hardened heart and she had lost her milk before anyone realized there was a danger. Well, the danger here was even worse.

Joharran had to grieve.

If he tried to launch an attack on Mikolan's entire cave in this state, he would get himself and lots of others killed. He wasn't thinking, only acting on the rage he was feeling at the other man's actions. Granted, using his anger could be a good thing, but not without thinking first. He needed to let go and mourn his mother's death, to let go of his guilt and self-incrimination. Ayla knew first hand the damage it could do.

She stayed by his side, calmly ignoring his angry outbursts at her presence. Not for a moment did she leave him alone, except when needed to relieve himself. Even then she stayed close by. He got to where he ignored her completely, believing she would eventually go away. When she followed him to his hearth later that night, he exploded.

"What are you doing Ayla? I don't need you to guard me, you know. Don't you have children you should be taking care of?" he almost yelled, but Ayla smiled softly in the face of his anger.

"My children are fine, they are being well cared for, thank you," she answered calmly. "Right now you need me more than they do."

His face grew red, "I will not have my brother's mate spending the night in my hearth. What would people say?" He blustered, hoping to embarrass her away.

She calmly searched his hearth for something to make for dinner. "I told Jondalar where I would be, and he's fine with it, besides people share furs all the time with people other than their own mates. Everyone knows that is not what I'm doing here anyway, so no one will say anything, I'm sure."

Joharran let out a frustrated growl. "I don't need another mother Ayla! I had one remember and she's de..." He stopped himself in mid-sentence, his face going white at what he almost said. He turned abruptly away from her and she lowered her eyes to the floor before taking a deep breath and looking at his stiffened back.

"She's what Joharran? Go on, say it, she's what?" she pressed softly.

His back stiffened even more at her word, but he turned slowly to face her. "She's dead!" he hissed at her, his tone full of venom. "Is that what you wanted me to say Ayla? She dead! He came back and my mother is dead because I didn't go after him." His voice broke as he spoke and his next words were harsh with emotion as he tried, but failed, to choke back the sob that wanted to escape. "My mother is dead at the hands of that maniac and it's my fault," he said brokenly and the tears came. His shoulders shook as he sunk to his knees, his great gasping sobs rending the air.

Ayla got there just as he reached the ground and she wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he cried. Rocking him, she crooned softly under her breath, offering comfort as she would to a child, grateful that he had finally let go. Slowly his sobs quieted and she released him, only to take him by the shoulders and force his reddened eyes to look into hers.

"It is not your fault Joharran. you did not do this, Mikolan did," she said softly. His miserable eyes looked away from hers.

"But..."

"No buts," she stopped him cold. "You did not do this! You made a decision, that we all agreed with. You had no way of knowing this would happen, because the man is mad, there is no way to predict what he will do next. None of us has ever had to deal with a man like him before. I'm more sorry than I can say about what happened to Marthona, but it is not your fault. If blame should be with anyone else, it would be me."

He looked at her in confusion. She blamed herself? "Ayla, why would you think that? You did everything you could to save her," he said, thinking she must be doubting her abilities as a healer now.

"I know, but if I had never come here, none of this would have happened," she said quietly.

He stopped for a moment. It was true. None of this would ever have happened, but... "And my mother would maybe have lived to a very old age, but Ayla... it would have been a life filled with pain. Your being here gave her the one thing she wished for most. Because of you, in more ways than one, she got her son back. Jondalar came home. She learned of the life Thonolan lived, the love he found, then lost and followed back to the Mother's breast.

"You have brought our people so much. More than just coming back with Jondalar, you have given of yourself freely and gifted our people with all you have learned during your travels. But even more important, we were living in ignorance and fear and you taught us the truth. Granted, we should have seen it for ourselves and maybe some did, but it took you to show us all. Despite what has happened with Mikolan, your being here could be nothing less than a blessing from the Mother herself. Please believe that, if nothing else. My mother's death was not your fault... maybe not even mine. Why don't we put the blame where it really belongs? When we find Mikolan we will make him answer for what he has done," he told her quietly.

She raised grateful eyes to his and saw the same gratitude returned to her tenfold. She smiled and nodded, releasing the guilt from her own soul as he had from his. "Alright." she answered.

"Alright." he repeated. They both smiled.

He helped her stand, now slightly embarrassed about his emotional outburst. "Why don't you go back to your hearth. I will be fine now, I promise. It still hurts, it may always hurt, but now I can think clearly. Besides, I think my brother will be grateful to get his mate back. I'm sure the babies miss their mother too." His eyes twinkled with humor through the sadness.

She smiled. "You will let me know if you need anything?"

"I promise," he paused, "If you see Marona.... would you tell her... tell her I would like it if she stopped by. Please?" She nodded and turned to go. "And Ayla?"

She turned to face him again just as she reached the entrance to his hearth, her brows raised in question.

"Thanks," he offered quietly.

She smiled warmly at him. "You're welcome."

She left his hearth quickly, eager to return to her family. On her way she spotted Marona sitting sadly by herself near the central fire, and she made a quick side trip. It only took a few soft words for the woman to be up and moving in the direction Ayla had just come from. Ayla was grateful neither would have to spend the night alone.

***************

They had left their cave five days after Marthona's burial, having taken time to plan their approach. Once they started out it had taken them only a day and a half to reach Mikolan's cave, their steps quickened with determination and rage. Now, at the entrance to his home, they were confronted by one of his many swaggering minions.

"Where is he?" Joharran asked, his voice cold, laced with tightly controlled fury.

The older man strutted before them, secure in the fact that this simple band of men and women posed no threat to him. His arrogance quickly left him when he was pulled bodily off the ground and came face to face with Joharran's stony countenance.

"Where is he?' Joharran asked again, this time a little slower, letting the chill in his eyes penetrate the other man's consciousness.

Quickly the man looked around seeking help, but his eyes only found the equally dark features of the Ninth Cave's angry delegation. Of the fifty or so men and women that stood before him, none of them so much as offered him a look of sympathy, let alone assistance. He was on his own.

"W- why should I tell you?" He stuttered, trying his best to maintain some kind of dignity in the face of such rage. It was the wrong thing to say.

"BECAUSE HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Joharran bellowed in his face, dangerously close to losing the tenuous control he had fought so hard for. The man visibly paled and Joharran let loose of him, shoving him roughly backwards.

The other man scrambled to stay upright, then faced the Ninth Cave in shock. It was obvious he had had no idea of the events that had taken place recently at their home. This observation did little to appease Joharran's wrath, or Ayla's for that matter, who was standing behind him. Jondalar stepped up beside his brother, his spear-thrower loaded and sitting readily on his shoulder. The other man looked warily at the weapon, afraid to move an inch.

"You might want to answer the man's question," he stated in a deceptively calm voice. Inside he was seething just as much Joharran. Marthona had been his mother too.

By this time, more of the Fifth Cave had joined the man outside. The startled looks on their faces made it all too easy to see they had not been expecting a visit from the well-armed hunters of the Ninth. A frail woman made her way slowly to the front. Ayla could see she was very sick and was still standing on sheer force of will alone. Her ailment, however, did nothing to dim the fire in her eyes and they blazed upon sight of the group of hunters standing before her. When they settled on Ayla she visibly blanched. Finally she spoke,

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?" she asked, her voice shaking. Joharran stepped forward and his face flushed an even brighter red.

"Did you think your actions against my people would go unanswered, Adaila? Mikolan wanted a war? Well here we are, now where is he?" He was doing his best to control his temper. This woman was, after all, an elder, but his patience was being severely tested.

She raised her chin slightly, her eyes cold, "Why should I tell you?"

"That...man, for want of a better word, has killed two of my men, two innocent babies, and now my mother..." he started, but he quickly interrupted.

"You were warned..."

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed and she paled at the rage in his voice.

"Who do you think you are to warn me about anything? What gives you the right to decide what I should and should not believe? This is insane! Only the Mother has the right to choose who should live and who should die. Mikolan has decided to take that choice out of Her hands and you have supported him through it all. Now tell me where he is or I will forget, for a time, what I know of right and wrong and do to the people of this cave what Mikolan has done to mine."

With this statement, all of the people with him raised weapons. It was technically more than the Ninth Cave standing there. As before, all of the visiting Caves had insisted on banding together, especially the leader of the First Cave of the Lanzandonii. Dalanar was suffering his own special brand of rage at the death of the woman whom he still loved dearly, even after all these years apart. Joharran, Jondalar, Ayla, Zelandoni, Echozar, Willomar, Dalanar, Ric and many others stood in front of them with spear-throwers ready. Ayla also sported her sling and the rest of the group carried regular spears, their tips as wickedly sharp as any other.

The Fifth Cave gasped as a whole, caught completely unaware and unprepared. Some tried to scatter, but the old woman stood her ground.

"You would not dare..." she started, but Joharran's eyes glittered dangerously.

"Do not push me woman! I am more willing than you could possibly know. Now your cave can live with the fear mine has known since the last Summer Meeting. Is it any more wrong for me to take your life for not agreeing with me than it is for your people to take ours for not agreeing with you? Now tell me where he is!"

Fear evident in her wrinkled face, she finally answered, "He is not here." she stated simply, offering no explanation. Joharran started forward angrily, his patience finally pushed to the limit. She would not stand here and protect him! Ayla's gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"She speaks the truth," she offered, eying the woman critically. Jondalar looked at her face and nodded. Ayla would be able to tell if she was lying.

Joharran turned back to the woman."Where did he go?" his voice was clipped with frustration. He wanted this over with.

She eyed him warily for a moment before answering. "I don't know."

Ayla's spine instantly stiffened at the blatant lie. She shook her head sadly. Would they risk their own lives to protect him? "She knows." She spoke without looking at the men waiting expectantly for her insight.

The old woman's eyes snapped fearfully to Ayla at her words. How could she possibly have known? The younger woman held her gaze with cold eyes. Adaila shifted her eyes away quickly.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask. Where is he, Adaila? I know for a fact that you know where he went and you had better tell me now if you do not want the people of your cave to suffer the vengeance that should befall him." Joharran said stiffly, hoping against hope that she would tell him. He did not want to carry out the threat of violence against these people. For all his angry words, he was not sure he could take the life of another person, but he could not let her see that. He could not afford for her to sense weakness in him. He would be forced to carry out his threats if she still refused to answer him.

Cold green eyes stared at him from her wrinkled face for a moment before she finally gave in. Her cave was in no position to defend itself. "I don't know...exactly. He has been speaking of visions of another mixed-spirits man leading a pack of flatheads and humans. He insisted they were coming here. He said something about finding them before they had a chance to infect our people even more than this one has done," she said, raising an accusing finger in Ayla's direction.

Ayla was paying no attention. The woman's words had made her blood run cold in her veins. Durc! He was going after Durc! She began to tremble with fear, but that fear turned all too quickly to rage. "My son? Going after me and my babies was not enough, now he would take the life of my son as well?" She asked, her voice deadly quiet as she moved slowly toward the woman.

"Your son...?" she echoed weakly. Adaila had been present at the Council of Mothers the last Summer Meeting and she had not forgotten how magnificently angry this woman could get. Now Mikolan had unknowingly targeted her son. Not, she thought to herself, that that particular piece of knowledge would have changed his mind. If anything, he would have gone after him even sooner.

"How long?" Ayla demanded, ignoring her words. "How long ago did he leave?"

"What? I don't know exactly, three, no four days at the most. Why?" she answered, unable to look Ayla directly in the eye. Her voice was as frail as her body now. The old woman had finally lost her cool composure completely and given in to the fear this woman could inspire.

Ayla turned on her heel instantly at her words and headed in the direction of the horses.

The entire Ninth Cave had watched this in slight confusion. Of the more than fifty people there, only two knew what she was talking about and Jondalar barely made it in time to intercept her before she could take off on Whinney. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and turned her to face him. His heart broke at the tears on her cheeks and the fear in her eyes.

"Where are you going Ayla?" he asked gently, although he knew the answer.

"I have to stop him Jondalar! He is going to go after Durc. I have to find him before he gets a chance to hurt him." She stated, frantically trying to move around him. He moved slightly, using his body to block her path.

"Ayla, there is no way you could catch him, he has a three or four day lead on you. Besides how would you know where to look?"

She shot an angry look at him, "I know how to track Jondalar, I will find him. I cannot allow him to hurt my son." As she said this she stepped past him and Jondalar let her pass, only to stop her completely with his next words.

"And what of your other son, and your daughter? Are you just going to leave them behind Ayla? You have already been away from them for two days. Other women cannot feed them indefinitely, and if you go now how much longer will you be gone?" He said, his voice not quite angry, but close. Zelandoni joined them as he spoke.

"If you did find him and manage to stop him it would be at the cost of your ability to feed your babies Ayla. You would lose your milk again and they are not old enough to be weaned as Durc was. They would die." The holy woman said gently.

Ayla shoulders sagged. They were right. She could not leave her babies behind and she could not take them with her. "You could go Jondalar! You could find him and stop him," she said as she turned back to him. He could hear the desperation in her voice. Jondalar thought about it for a moment. He would dearly love to get that maniac alone but he would have to take the horses to do it. Looking toward the brush to where the horses were tied, he saw the filly searching for a teat and Whinney spread her legs out to allow her access. He shook his head.

"Ayla, I can't do that either, unless you're willing to let Whinney's filly die. It's the same problem. I can't go alone and we would have to take both Whinney and Racer. I couldn't take a baby horse with me and Whinney can't be gone that long without nursing, her baby would die," he said, then paused. "It's up to you. If you want me to go, I will take Echozar with me and we will take Whinney and Racer. The baby would have to stay behind." He gave her the choice. It was her son after all.  
Ayla looked over at her friend grazing peacefully on the green summer grass. Then she looked at her baby sucking greedily at her teats. No, she could not allow her friend's baby to die. Frustrated tears sprung to her eyes again. She felt the impotent rage of a mother unable to protect her child.

"Ayla, isn't Durc traveling with a cave lion? Wouldn't it keep him safe?" Zelandoni offered tentatively, knowing the heartache the young woman was going through. Maybe knowing he wasn't completely unprotected would help. She was relieved to see Ayla's eyes light up a bit.

"Baby! Yes, Baby is with Durc. He would never let Mikolan harm him," she said, and her mind raced. "You know, maybe I can even warn him that he is coming with this connection we share. He managed to speak to me, maybe I can do the same thing with him?" she asked hopefully.

Zelandoni nodded. "We can certainly try." She would be willing to do just about anything to keep Ayla here and safe. Tracking Mikolan alone would be dangerous at best, if not downright deadly.

Jondalar pulled in a deep breath, feeling a strange combination of relief and frustration fill him. He desperately wanted to go after the man that had taken his mother away from him so soon after he had found her again, but at the same time he was relieved to know that Ayla would stay. Keeping her and his children safe was top priority to him. He could not stand to lose anyone else he cared about. He wrapped his arms around Ayla, slowly leading her back to where the rest of the Ninth Cave still stood, wondering what was going on that they didn't know about. They would not be enlightened anytime soon either.

When he had returned to Joharran's side, Jondalar turned to face Adaila. The old woman too had curiously watched the interaction of the two lovers. How could the unholy woman have possibly known that her son traveled this way on a journey, or who he was traveling with? Confusion and reluctant awe clouded her features. Who was this woman anyway? Jondalar's deep voice brought her mind back to the current issues.

"If there is any more violence perpetrated on the people of the Ninth Cave, we will come back. The next time there will be no discussion. We will take our revenge on the people of this cave, innocent or not, just as Mikolan has done to our people. We are done sitting and waiting for him to kill someone else we all care about. If you cannot see your way clear to stop him yourselves, you will all suffer his destined fate at our hands," he stated and then turned and walked away.

Joharran watched him go, stunned. He had planned to warn them much the same way, but his brother had taken the words right out of his mouth. He almost smiled as he too turned and left the Fifth Cave standing and staring in shock. The rest of the Ninth Cave followed.


	32. Chapter 32

**********

Ayla stood waiting anxiously in her usual spot late in the evening three days later. She had felt the ritual warmth in her chest the past two nights on the short trip back from Mikolan's Cave, but was unable to warn Durc about the evil man's approach, because of the lack of the herbs used to induce the special trance-like state needed to enter the spirit world. Tonight she was ready. Zelandonii was preparing the small chamber at this moment, just waiting for Ayla to make her unusual connection with her son. Ayla would attempt to convey to him, as he had to her, her need to speak with him the only way they had available to them. In the spirit realm.

She sighed in relief and smiled happily as she felt the gentle heat in her chest start to grow. Focusing all her attention on the tenuous connection with Durc, she concentrated on strengthening it. Using the same tranquil feelings of meditation, she tried to convey her need to him. Apparently he understood, because instantly she felt the warmth in her chest cool as he broke the connection. She raced into the cave and found Zelandonii already sitting by a roaring fire waiting for her. Ayla quickly sat beside her and attempted to calm her erratic breathing. This had to work.

"Calm down, Ayla. We have done this before, just take a few deep breaths and close your eyes. Focus on the connection you feel to your son." Zelandonii said soothingly, trying to calm the other woman's frazzled nerves. Ayla nodded at her and took a deep breath, letting her eyes close.

While she did this, Zelandoni sprinkled the herbs on the flames. Plumes of fragrant smoke filled the tiny cave and Ayla instinctively breathed deeply of them. Her concentration was so focused on Durc, she didn't even notice they had already traveled the quick path to the spirit world. When she opened her eyes again to indicate she was ready she was shocked to find they were already there. Her alarm must have registered on her face, because she instantly felt Zolena's presence close by.

"It's alright Ayla, do not be afraid. It just gets easier the more times you do it. Soon, you won't even need the herbs to help you along. I do believe your son already has this ability. He must have trained with a magician for some time to be able to reach this place so quickly." her voice whispered in her mind.

As soon as the holy woman mentioned him, Ayla felt the heat in her chest. Durc was near. She called out to him and was shocked to see a bright beam of golden light stream forward and meet in midair with another white, even brighter, stream. Shocked, she looked down at her spirit-self and realized the white light was coming from her. It was the spiritual manifestation of the warmth she always felt while connected to her son. She looked uncertainly at Zelandonii and saw the woman nod.

"It was present the last time too. I think you were just too caught up in the moment to notice."

"It's beautiful!" Ayla breathed in awe.

Again, the other spirit woman nodded. "The love shared between a mother and her child is always beautiful. I just never realized it could be seen as well as felt," she answered, more than a little in awe herself, even though she had seen it before.

Just then, Ayla realized that the other end of the golden stream of light must be connected to Durc and she moved forward, following the light, in search of him. The closer she came to him the brighter the streams got and she was amazed at how she could have missed this before. Fascinated by the long delicate beams, she almost didn't register that her son was standing before her once more. Instinctively she attempted to wrap her arms around him, only to have them pass right through. Disappointment welled deep within her but Durc gave her a gentle smile.

"Not much longer, Mother, and you will be able to hold me again. I too ache to see the golden haired woman of my dreams and feel her arms about me once more," he said softly.

Ayla suddenly remembered the reason for her calling him here.

"Durc, if we are ever to have that moment together, then you must beware. There is a man, Mikolan. He seeks to wipe you and all of your kind from the Mother's Great Earth. It is why I called you here, to warn you of him. He left his home near us about seven days ago in search of you and the Clan you lead. He is very powerful, but evil. He has been having visions of your people and has decided to try to kill you before you can reach our lands," she told him, the fear in her heart once more taking control. Durc looked at her startled at first, but then resigned.

"I have felt his presence in our midst for many moons. I didn't know who or what was watching me, but I could feel his hatred. Why Mother? Why does this man hate me so much?" he asked. Ayla sighed and closed her eyes. As Durc had done last time with the life of the mixed man, she sent him images of her confrontations with Mikolan.

Beginning with their first meeting, she silently explained all that had gone on since the last Summer Meeting of the Zelandonii people. She could feel her son's outrage increase the more he saw of the vicious acts the man had committed. With the final images of the two Clan infants and then Marthona, the otherworldly display stopped and Durc felt sick. How could anyone be so twisted? And in the name of the Great Earth Mother? No spirit, Clan or Others, would condone this kind of behavior. It was just not the way of spirits. They promoted goodness and love, respect and acceptance between their children.

The pain his mother must have lived with burned her son and he reached for her only to be brought up short the same way she had been. He could see the sadness reflected in her eyes and now he knew what had put it there. His mother had lived a hard life, and now worry for him was a constant companion.

"Do not fear for me Mother, I am well prepared to deal with him if he dares to attack. I have many strong hunters, as well as Baby, to help guard me and my camp. He will not touch a single member of my Clan if I have anything to say about it," he said, trying to offer her the comfort she needed.

"I know. I just wanted you to be aware of him before he had a chance to sneak up on you. I'm sure Baby will stand guard while your Clan sleeps, but it might be wise to post a more...human... sentry to keep an eye on ...."

Suddenly Ayla stopped. She could feel _him_. She felt his vileness try and invade her soul. A darkness the likes of which she had never known pervaded her mind. The brightness of her life force dimmed suddenly and she felt more than heard Zelandoni scream her name.

"He's close! Go Durc, go! Leave this place!" she heard Zelandoni say, then she felt the holy woman shove her roughly. Instantly they were speeding through the void again and returned with a hard thud into their own bodies. Ayla's eyes opened and despite the normal cold and stiffness she suffered every time they did this, she stood quickly.

"Durc! Great Mother, Durc! Zelandoni, tell me he got out? Please, tell me that ...that...creature ...did not get to my son?" She begged, panicked. Never before had she felt anything like it. So dark so, so vile, but so powerful. She felt like her soul had been coved in a thick, putrid slime.

"He's fine Ayla. He left before we did. He's alright, I promise," she said, hoping she was right. Ayla calmed down at her words, but her tension didn't ease until she felt the warmth in her chest grow for a moment as Durc sent her the confirmation that she needed. She sent waves of love in return to let him know she had escaped unharmed as well, then the warmth faded.

Unharmed, but not unscathed. Ayla felt sick, all the way down to her very soul. She sat down again and her body started to shake. It was reaction, she knew it, but she couldn't stop. Even Zelandoni was stunned at the level of corruption she felt in the unholy man's soul.

"How? How could anyone be that ...black... inside?" she asked the older woman, her voice quivering.

"I don't know." Was all the other woman could say.

***********

The spirit world rang with maniacal laughter.

"Finally!" his spirit voice echoed in his own mind.

He had done it! He had traced the source of the bright beams of light only to discover the shock of his life at the other end. It was her! After that, all the pieces fell into place. He now knew the connection between him and that filthy flathead-human creature he kept seeing. It was her son!

No wonder the Mother had given him these visions. She was trying to show him his next task. He was now positive She had chosen him to rid Her earth of these vile creatures. He had been right all along, the Mother abhorred them as much as he did. He laughed again and returned to his physical form. Giving himself time to recover from the stiffness of leaving his body behind, he stayed where he was. When he felt the cold and soreness leave, he got up and packed his things quickly. He had to move now.

Because it was only fitting that the first one of their kind he cast into the Mother's Great Underworld would be Ayla's first born son.

The great cat crouched silently in the tall grass a good distance from The One's camp. He had been here many hours, waiting. Raising his nose into the air, he breathed deeply of the night. Thousands of scents came to him instantly, but none were the one he was waiting for. He lowered his head again and waited.

He knew it was close, that evil thing he had glimpsed near The One so many times, but this time it was different. This time he knew it was really coming. Days ago he had felt its presence inside his head, in that special place that had been recently awakened by the powerful essence of She, and he had immediately stood up and left the camp. He knew The One would not follow. This time, instead of going hunting as was his normal routine, he prowled the perimeter of the camp, keeping out of sight. Each day since then he had traveled slightly ahead of The One and his "pride" his delicate nostrils searching the air for the corruption he knew was coming. Each day he felt it grow closer.

So now he sat, his sensitive ears listening and his delicate nose constantly searching. It would be here soon he knew, and Baby was waiting to greet it. It was only a matter of time. He could smell it now.

Finally a sound came and his ears pricked forward, listening hard. Above the quiet murmurs of the resting "pride" he traveled with, he heard it again. Just a whisper of a sound, but Baby recognized the quiet rustle of grass as it parted. He moved in that direction, his stealth perfected long ago in a quiet lonely valley with only The Woman to teach him. The Woman and his own instinct and cunning. He used it all now as he crept through the tall grass without even a hint of sound.

Placing himself between The Evil and The One's pride, he stopped again. He knew The Evil would stumble onto him, never expecting him to be waiting for it. He heard the rustling again and now his golden eyes focused on the grasses ahead of him. He waited.

It didn't take long before the figure emerged through the grass. Baby watched silently as the man carelessly approached what could easily be his own death. The Evil's eyes never even looked to the ground, his concentration solely focused on the glowing light from the "pride's" fire. Baby remained still, his eyes following the steps of the Evil man. The huge cat's lips pulled back from his gums, baring dangerously sharp teeth in what could only have been a feline grin. Thoughts only a lion could have rushed through his head at the things he could do to this man, but he had other instructions. The essence of She had been firm in her demands. He would obey.

When The Evil was close, Baby yawned lazily and loudly to get his attention, ending with a deadly growl only once he was sure he had been noticed. Baby thoroughly enjoyed the look of pure terror that instantly came over the face of the man suddenly frozen in place. He rose slowly, making sure The Evil saw his every move. He watched the man's eyes watching him and moved in his direction, slow step by slow step, playing with him by dragging out his approach. He could smell The Evil's acrid fear hanging heavily in the air and his nose crinkled. Oh, what he would love to do to this man, but She had other plans.

He crouched before him now and growled low in his throat, meeting his eyes before turning into a blur of movement. Being careful to keep his claws sheathed, he pounced on the man, tackling him and deliberately landing with all his weight on the man's chest. He heard the satisfying sound of ribs cracking as The Evil's scream rent the air. A quick, hard blow to the head with his paw silenced him instantly.

He didn't understand completely why he wasn't allowed to mar this man's flesh, he only knew that the essence of She had whispered something about denying him such a powerful totem. He hadn't understood that, but he knew not to leave his mark on him. However, his mind whispered, She had said to prevent him from getting to The One. He stepped heavily on the man's upper arm and listened to the bone snap. The Evil moaned aloud even in his paw-induced unconsciousness.

As much as Baby would have loved to snap every bone in his body much the same way, he stopped there and clinched his sharp teeth into the tough leather of The Evil's tunic, lifting the top half of him off the ground and dragging him underneath him the same way he would a kill. He headed away from The One's sleeping "pride", back in the direction The Evil had come from.

He heard the man moan as he dragged him carelessly across the hard, bumpy ground. He could have been gentle, but he didn't really want to. He came to a small stream and opened his mouth, allowing The Evil's head to land with a thud on the hard rocks beside the stream. Ignoring the cry of pain, Baby lapped up a drink, refreshing himself before returning to get the man and drag him through the chilly water.

The cold water served to revive the man somewhat and Baby heard a terrified shriek. He dropped him long enough to swat him hard on the other side of his head, just enough to knock him out again. Once again he began to drag him, following the invisible path The Evil had taken to meet Baby in the first place.

When he finally came upon what could only be his camp, Baby dropped him again. He sniffed around the small camp, his nostrils confirming what he already knew. The Evil was traveling alone. He sniffed again at the remainder of the small fire. Detecting a slight heat still in the coals, he lifted his hind leg and let his stream flow, putting out the last remnants of warmth. Next he moved over to the small pile of the man's possessions. He grabbed the back frame with his teeth and using his claws, tore it completely apart. Clothes, tools, and other traveling supplies flew everywhere. Baby methodically went through everything, tearing apart all that he couldn't eat.

He returned to the pile and sniffed. He smelled water and grabbed a bulging leather bag. Sinking his teeth into it, he felt the cool liquid squirt into his mouth. He waited for it to drain completely before tearing it apart as well. Next he located the long sticks he had seen both The Woman and The One use to hunt their food and he snapped those in half with his paws. He discovered a tightly rolled set of furs and dragged them about the camp, snarling and shaking them until they came undone. He tore those up too, then defecated on them for good measure.

When he was finished, there was nothing left for the man to use when he woke. He would be forced to return from where he had come. He walked back to The Evil and stared down at him, his nose wrinkling in distaste. His job here was finished. He walked calmly out of the small camp, leaving the wet, battered, slightly broken, but still alive man among his scattered, useless belongings.

It was time to return to the camp of The One and rest.

**************

Mikolan struggled in the depths of unconsciousness, fighting to rise above the blackness that surrounded him. As he did, he slowly became aware of a deep, abiding pain. He heard a groan and realized that it was he, himself that did it. He groaned again as he became even more aware of how badly he hurt.

Finally he opened his eyes; well, at least he tried to. Neither one was willing to go past halfway and he moved to raise his hand to his face. The pain that ripped through his arm brought his eyes the rest of the way open for the split second it took him to scream. The scream in turn brought another burning pain in his chest as his lungs dared to inflate against the ribs that were broken. He coughed and moaned again, trying to grasp the unexpected pain.

He stopped and began to breath in little gasps, keeping his lungs from inflating too much and tried to think through the fog of pain in his head. What had happened? He remembered finally closing in on that filth and his band of travelers and then...

A sudden image of a huge crouching lion flashed through his mind and he shuddered. How could he have forgotten? Then he paused for a moment. How could he still be alive? He remembered the lion attacking, the feeling of its weight landing heavily on his chest. How the air had been forced from his lungs and then back in again when he screamed in pain as he felt his bones break. After that there was only blackness.

He slowly took inventory of his injuries. Obviously his ribs were broken and he suspected his arm was too. He slowly moved his body, piece by piece, to determine the rest of the damage. His legs were sore, but they seemed to work, and his other arm was fine. He used that hand to touch his face and found out why his eyes wouldn't open all the way. Both of them were swollen almost completely closed and he figured he had two black eyes to go along with the swelling. He used his good arm to slowly rise to a sitting position, his entire body screaming out in protest. His breath hitched in his chest as his broken ribs compressed and he fought to keep from blacking out again. Closing his eyes tightly, he waited for the newest wave of pain to pass. Then, taking careful breaths, he opened them again as wide as he could. Looking around, he realized why the rest of him ached so badly. He was back at his camp and he could only imagine how the lion had gotten him there. Maybe it had had help, he thought to himself, but the singing pain in his back and neck belied this idea. He felt as if he had been dragged for days.

He looked around and noticed his things lying scattered around the camp. He shivered suddenly and realized he was wet. The cold, clammy leather of his tunic clung to his skin, sucking more warmth from him than it provided. Lurching awkwardly to his feet, again fighting a dizzying wave of pain, he stumbled toward what looked like his spare tunic. He bent slowly to grab it off the ground, wheezing as his broken ribs pushed into the soft tissue of his lungs. He screeched in frustrated rage as he looked at the garment that hung in tatters from his limp fingers. That only succeeded in making him clutch at his aching ribs again.

Moving slowly around the camp, he suddenly felt fear brush his mind. He was in serious trouble. He was wet, cold, hungry and severely injured. He was completely alone, the only people close by the ones he planned to kill. All his food was gone, his water was gone, his tools and weapons lay scattered and broken. His extra clothes lay in tatters around the camp and when he reached for his furs from his bed, his hand landed in Baby's parting gift.

He tried using the broken end of a spear to stir the coals from the last fire, hoping against hope that there would be some remaining heat. When the strong stench of stale urine hit his nose as he prodded the soggy mass of ash, he knew that any hope for that was lost too. He shivered hard, his arm and chest throbbing. He was as good as dead.

It had taken him almost a full moon of travel to get here and there was no way he could travel that far home in his condition. He slammed his good hand down against the ground in anger and frustration. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten about that cursed lion? The animal had as much as dared him to come after the mixed man and he had foolishly done it. Alone. He had let his own ego get in the way of common sense and now he would pay for it.

He stood, and after gathering anything that he might still be able to use, made his way slowly out of the small camp, heading in the direction of home. There was no way he would make it, he knew it, but he would at least try. He vaguely remembered seeing what he had thought was an occupied cave in the distance a few days before he discovered Durc and his people. Maybe he could reach it. They would help him, he knew they would, if he could only reach them. He stumbled forward, his mind focused on finding help.

He walked all day, having to rest continuously but determined to keep going. When night came he sheltered under the dense branches of a line of brush, using the torn remains of his extra clothes to cover himself against the chill of the night. He fell into an exhausted sleep, whimpering aloud when he accidentally moved his arm or brushed his ribs.

The morning sun found him awake but slightly feverish. The wet clothes combined with the chill of nightfall brought sickness quickly and his abused body had little strength to fight it with. He was aware enough to head in the right direction but not for much else. He stopped soon enough when he came across a small river. After bending carefully to quench his ravenous thirst, he sat and stared at what would normally be an easily crossed span of water. How could he cross it now? His arm was broken, his ribs were broken, and he had no clothes to change into if he got these wet again. Body heat and the warmth of the late morning sun had finally dried them. He didn't think he would survive another drenching. The haze of fever had left his mind for now but he was still stuck. He stood and walked up stream for a while and nearly cried out in joy at the sight that greeted him around the slight bend in the river.

A tree, at least a generation old, was lying almost directly across the river. The top of it almost reached the opposite shore, not quite but close enough for his needs. The fact that there were no other trees even close to this size anywhere in the area didn't even cross his mind. That it had to have been put there didn't even register in his relief at finding a way across the water. He climbed up the trunk, nearly screaming out loud as the stump of a broken branch bit into his ribs, but he finally made it. Walking carefully across, he almost succumbed to a wave of dizziness, but he managed to not fall in. He reached the other side, only getting his feet wet when he left the tree momentarily at the edge of the water. He hooted in glee at this small triumph and rested for a few moments before continuing.

His pride was short lived however when the fever returned and rose along with the heat from the mid-day sun. He stumbled along, his broken arm hanging limply by his side, his good arm wrapped tightly around his chest. All too soon delirium set in and he pitched forward drunkenly, falling heavily and landing on his broken arm. He didn't even have time to cry out as the blackness overtook the intense pain.

He woke later, thirst driving him to try to stand. Hunger wasn't even a passing thought any more, having become a continuous dull ache in his middle that blended in well with the aches and pains of the rest of his broken body. His mind focused on Ayla and his hatred of her. Sometime in the remaining hours of daylight, he managed to convince his exhausted mind that this was all her fault. His reserve strength was being quickly sapped and he had nothing to sustain himself anymore, but he pushed on anyway, his burning hatred giving him strength to keep moving.

Three days passed this way, with him floating in and out of delirium. He remembered enough to start in the right direction in the morning but generally the rest of the day was a blur. The sudden find of an animal just killed by something scared away by his approach, gave him a little sustenance and revived him a bit and a stream not far from that helped clear his head even more. By nightfall he was clear headed again, but it didn't last. The morning found him feverish once more and he was aware enough to know the end was near.

He went on, still determined to find the cave that he had unknowingly passed two days ago in the midst of a raging fever. The inhabitants had watched him pass in terror, too afraid of him to offer any assistance. His wildly waving arm and his screaming at something only he could see made them more than wary enough to keep their distance. Now he headed west, sure the cave was just over the next hill.

It was that hope that kept him alive, but soon that hope gave way to delirious rage again. He continued to move in the right direction, almost as if guided by an unseen hand, but he ranted wildly to himself and screamed in fury against the woman that caused him to be here.

Finally, his body had had enough and he stopped in mid-stride. His knees gave out and he sank to the ground, tears falling down his cheeks as his mind suddenly cleared for the last time. Really cleared. Not only the fever and delirium were gone, but for a brief moment the blackness and hatred cleared too. In that one shining moment he saw what he had become. The sudden clarity of thought brought the corruption of his own soul into intense focus and his mind instantly fled from it. In pure self-defense, he deliberately retreated back in to the maelstrom of hatred from which he had just emerged. His body slowly collapsed as he voluntarily sunk into the welcoming blackness and complete insanity.

*******

"He's alive, but barely. We need to set up camp here, I don't think we should move him just yet," the woman stated as she rolled the unconscious man to his back. She barked out orders and the men that traveled with her rushed to comply.

Soon the woman had a roaring fire going and had the man moved to a soft bed of furs. She stripped him and did a quick examination, expertly finding his injuries. She quickly bound his ribs and then set and cast his arm. She tended to his bruises and abrasions and forced a meaty broth down his throat followed by a slew of different medicines. By sunset she had done all she could for him and left the rest up to the Mother. She conversed quietly with the men and they heatedly discussed their next steps.

"It was a good thing we came after him, he would have never made it on his own. What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he deserved it," the woman said bitterly. Shrea had never liked the pompous leader of her cave, but his recent actions had pushed dislike into active hatred. She had only volunteered to come because she wanted to stop him before he hurt someone else and because they were going to force him to return to the cave and make him admit to the accusations of the Ninth Cave. They had never expected to find him in this condition. She had done what she could to save him not because she like him, but because she was forced to by the rules of the Zelandonia. One could never refuse to aid another in need, regardless of personal feelings.

"Come now Shrea, that was not necessary. His injuries are like nothing I have ever seen. He looks like he was beaten but all other signs point to an attack of some kind. An animal, and a big one, shredded those clothes and there are teeth marks in that broken spear he carried. They looked feline to me, but he could never have escaped with so few injuries if it had been a cat. Plus, he doesn't have a single claw mark on him, a few scrapes but nothing a big cat would do," the man said, and she nodded warily. She had to admit even she was puzzled by the inconsistency of his injuries.

Right now however, she didn't really care. She just wanted to get back home. She closed her eyes and lay back, half listening to the conversation that went on around her. Her mind drifted back to the day the Ninth Cave had come calling. Her grief had been real at the news of Marthona's death. She had known the older woman since childhood and she had loved her dearly. She would have left the Fifth Cave at the last Summer Meeting when Mikolan had threatened the others, but her mother's mate had refused to allow it. Now, one of her most treasured friends was dead at his hands and what about those others? They had said he killed two babies too, and two of their men. She knew he couldn't have done all that alone and it made her sick to think that some of the people she lived with, maybe even some of the people she loved, had helped him. She sighed tiredly and pushed the thought out of her mind. She just wanted to go home.

The next morning she checked Mikolan and found his fever had lowered quite a bit and he seemed to be resting better. All through the night she had been woken up by his insane ramblings and the things he had said had made the hair on the back of her neck rise while she fought back the bile that rose in her throat. Now, she stood a distance away from him, sickened even by the sight of him. It was a shame that whatever did this to him didn't just kill him.

She watched as the men loaded him onto the makeshift stretcher they had crafted this morning. He would have to be carried all the way back, and she would be forced to care for him. She shivered.

Finally they headed out. It would be a long slow trek back to the cave, probably half a moon at least. She didn't know what they would do with him if he recovered, but that was a ways away and by then he would be someone else's problem. She forced the subject of Mikolan out of her head and focused on walking. Right now, she just wanted to go home.

************

Durc sat reflectively staring at the massive bundle of fur that rested near the small fire. His mind was turned inward but he was nonetheless aware of the happenings of his camp. As his small clan bustled to complete their nightly routine before turning in for a well deserved rest, he sat silently watching. He was thinking but he was also keeping guard against the threat his mother had warned him about almost two moons ago. He had expected something to have happened by now, but so far, nothing. His contemplative gaze landed on Baby once again as he thought back to a time no so long ago that the huge cat had disappeared for days, then returned in the middle of the night as silently as he had left.

It was not unusual for the cat to go off on his own. Durc knew that he roamed and hunted, then fed, during these periodic absences; but that one time had been different. For starters, when Baby had returned in the middle of the night, he had been ravenous the next day. Most unusual. He normally laid around for hours, fully sated from his hunt, until he was prodded into movement by the Clan preparations for departure the next morning.

That time he had eagerly pestered Latie bright and early, insistent in his efforts to share her breakfast. Latie had fed him, slightly bewildered by his actions. She mentioned it to Durc but at the time he hadn't made much of it. Now he wondered, as he added that to the other strange things that had happened around that time and to the lack of the expected attack on his camp.

He had thought he had seen a few glimpses of Baby here and there a few days after he had left that time. The lion seemed to be staying close to the Camp, but just not re-joining them just yet. Then, the night of Baby's return, Durc had thought he heard a scream. A human scream. Well, something had called him out of a sound sleep. He had lain in his furs listening hard, but no other sounds came to him, so he had eventually drifted back off to sleep. When he had woken, Baby had returned, and that niggling sensation in the back of his brain had suddenly lessened considerably. That in and of itself was cause for thought. That feeling had steadily grown stronger since the night his mother had warned him of Mikolan's search for him. Durc somehow knew that it was Mikolan he was feeling, and it had only grown stronger as time passed and Mikolan grew closer. Then, after that night, it had lessened and continued to do so until it was completely gone. Mikolan had gone home. He knew it, he just didn't know why. Still, he persisted in keeping a watch through out the night, just in case he was wrong this time.

As he stared at the great cat, his brain began to tie it all together. Baby had had something to do with Mikolan's decision to turn back. Durc knew he hadn't killed the man, because he could still feel him in the back of his mind after Baby's return. Still, Durc suspected that the lion had somehow saved them all from the planned attack. He heaved a grateful sigh. He might not ever know for sure, but it wouldn't hurt to spoil the animal a little. He had a feeling he owed him thanks.

"Durc?" Latie's soft voice called him back to the cool summer evening. He looked up into the beautiful face of his mate. She smiled at him, "Are you ready for bed? We need to get started early in the morning. It should only be another half a moon until we reach your mother," she said, reaching a hand down to help him up.

He took her hand, though he didn't really need her assistance. He rose easily to his feet, feeling the tired muscles in his back stretch. Keeping his gentle hold on her hand he used it to pull her closer to him, greeting her with a kiss instead of words. "Yeah, I know. Lets go to bed." he said, once he released her lips. She smiled and they headed off toward their furs. It would not be much longer now and their journey would be over. He would finally get to see his mother again.


	33. Chapter 33

"There is a small delegation from the fifth cave outside. They want to speak with you," the small boy said quietly, his eyes focused on the entrance to the cave while he directed his words to the Leader. To say Joharran was shocked would be an understatement but he schooled his features quickly.

"Thanks Marnev, tell them I will be with them shortly," he answered calmly while rising gracefully from his seat. He watched the boy run in the direction he had come from and then left to search for his brother. He finally found him near the back of the cave, just as he moved from behind the curtain hiding Larsolan's secret. Joharran was stunned and for a moment forgot his purpose for seeking him out.

"What were you doing back there Jondalar?" he asked his brother suspiciously. Jondalar looked behind him at the leather curtain and then back at his brother, his eyes slightly dazed with what could only be awe.

"Umm... nothing. Larsolan asked me to come see him." he answered. Joharran's face registered his surprise.

"He showed you what he was doing back there?" he asked in wonder. Larsolan had shown no one what he was up to. Only deep respect for the man and his talent had kept the leader from demanding to see what he was doing in the back of the cave. He had never been so secretive while painting the entrance walls. Joharran knew whatever it was, it was nothing that would harm anyone so he allowed it, even at the inconvenience of the rest of the members the Ninth Cave.

"Um, well yeah." Jondalar said, evading his brothers intense gaze. He flushed a bit, but he saw the glint of curiosity in Joharran's eyes. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone though." he added quickly to forestall any questions.

Joharran blew out an exasperated sigh. It was just as well, he thought, as the reason behind his search for Jondalar returned to his mind abruptly, he had other things to worry about just now. He just nodded, "There is a delegation from the Fifth Cave waiting out front. I thought you might like to come see what they want with us."

Jondalar's eyes widened slightly in reaction, then narrowed as his mind filled with suspicion. He nodded even as he started toward the front entrance. Joharran was quick to catch up then lead the way.

They stepped out onto the front terrace of stone and confronted a group of ten or so people standing nervously waiting. More than a few of the Ninth Cave's members stood guard, weapons in hand, fully prepared to use them if the need arose. Not one of the members of the Fifth Cave dared to so much as to move too quickly in fear of provoking their wrath. As soon as Joharran appeared, Adaila stepped forward, nervously glancing at the men with the weapons. Her eyes caught sight of Ayla coming out of the cave behind the leader and his brother and she flinched slightly. Doing her best to present a calm front, she ignored the woman that had caused such a breach between their caves and faced Joharran and Jondalar.

"Joharran." she said in acknowledgment of his position. She paused waiting for permission to speak.

"Adaila." he answered just as formally, then cocked his head at her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. He would hear them out. Doni knew he had every reason not too.

"We came with news of Mikolan. We found him and brought him back. I came to tell you he will be no more a threat to your cave," she offered tightly.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed at this unexpected news. "Adaila, as much as I want to believe that, how could you possibly stop him?" he asked, not sure what to think of her statement. "He is your leader and your Zelandoni."

"Right now, he is in no condition to function in either of those positions. We sent a group to find him and to force his return, but when they found him, he was severely injured. It was some kind of attack. Some of my men think it was a large cat that got him, but others doubt it because of lack of evidence. There were no scratches or teeth marks to indicate such a thing, and he would never have survived it if that had been the case. Anyway, if -- when he recovers, he will be officially stripped of his position as Leader and the Zelandonia have already revoked his membership in their ranks. I am afraid he has gone quite mad," she explained, her expression neutral, but not quite able to meet his gaze. Her face flushed and she suddenly lifted tear-filled eyes to him.

"Since his return, he has not been... normal. He rants and raves constantly, even in his sleep. In doing so, he has admitted to the murder of your mother. I offer my deepest sympathies and apologies Joharran, to your family and your Cave. Despite our disagreement, Marthona did not deserve that death. I am truly sorry that our fight has come to this. He admitted to... the other accusations you made against him as well. We now see that physical violence is not the answer to this problem. We should never have agreed to allow it in the first place. I cannot say enough how sorry I am. Too many have died, both here," she paused and looked directly at Ayla, "and in the flathead camp. I will not pretend to have changed my mind on this issue, but I would never have wished harm on their young."

Ayla nodded slowly, reading the truth in her eyes. It was not a concession by any means, just an acknowledgment and Ayla took it for what it was.

Joharran stood stiffly, almost not quite able to believe his ears. Now they were sorry? His mother was dead, two of his people, two Clan babies and now they were sorry? He controlled the maniacal laughter that wanted to bubble up from inside- barely. Trying to remain calm, he looked down at the woman before him. "Thank you for the sentiment, but I think it's a little late for apologies," he replied, his voice cool.

She nodded resignedly and hung her head. Lifting it again, she faced his cold eyes once more. "I understand. I can't expect forgiveness for allowing these atrocities, I can only pray for the Mother's mercy and do my best to make amends. We would like to invite you and the other caves to the Summer Meeting, to see if we can work this out in a more reasonable manner. I'm not sure how, but we would like to try to heal the rift between our caves. It will be difficult, knowing all that has happened in the last turning of the seasons, but we would like to try. I cannot guarantee that we will ever come to an agreement on the flathead issue but it would help if we could talk about it without the hatred and anger clouding our vision," she offered tentatively.

Joharran looked hard at her for a moment. "Will all of our cave members be welcome?" He asked.

She knew what he meant and her eyes flickered in Ayla's direction once more. "We will do our best to make everyone welcome," she told him, her eyes returning to his once again. Joharran thought for a moment before answering her.

"I will discuss the invitation with the rest of the cave leaders and our people. I'm not sure any will want to come to the Summer Meeting after how they were treated last time, but I will ask. I will send a runner in a few days to let you know our decision," he told her. He started to turn away, then stopped and faced her again.

"Adaila?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For the news about Mikolan, I mean. I appreciate your letting us know," he said softly.

She gave him a weak smile. "You're welcome Joharran. It was the least we could do."

He nodded, and went back into the cave, leaving the Fifth Cave's people to start on their way home again. Jondalar and Ayla followed, along with the rest of the people. Only a few men with weapons remained to make sure they left.

********

Joharran sank tiredly into his furs later that night, the events of the day playing over and over in his head. The visit from the Fifth Cave was a shock, but the discussion among the Leaders that had followed had been exhausting. All day long they had debated whether or not to attend. Back and forth the arguments went, some for, some against, but most undecided. Jondalar had been in there too, and he had insisted that they stay away.

It had been Ayla that had finally swayed the decision. She had asked him for permission to speak and the leaders had listened to her words quietly. She was calm and quiet, yet impassioned and emotional all at the same time. The more he watched her, the more he could see how she had ensnared his brother's heart so thoroughly.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but by the time she left to return to her hearth and her children, it had been decided. The Great Mother have mercy on them all.

They were going to the Summer Meeting.

Durc sat reflectively staring at the massive bundle of fur that rested near the small fire. His mind was turned inward but he was nonetheless aware of the happenings of his camp. As his small clan bustled to complete their nightly routine before turning in for a well deserved rest, he sat silently watching. He was thinking but he was also keeping guard against the threat his mother had warned him about almost two moons ago. He had expected something to have happened by now, but so far, nothing. His contemplative gaze landed on Baby once again as he thought back to a time no so long ago that the huge cat had disappeared for days, then returned in the middle of the night as silently as he had left.

It was not unusual for the cat to go off on his own. Durc knew that he roamed and hunted, then fed, during these periodic absences; but that one time had been different. For starters, when Baby had returned in the middle of the night, he had been ravenous the next day. Most unusual. He normally laid around for hours, fully sated from his hunt, until he was prodded into movement by the Clan preparations for departure the next morning.

That time he had eagerly pestered Latie bright and early, insistent in his efforts to share her breakfast. Latie had fed him, slightly bewildered by his actions. She mentioned it to Durc but at the time he hadn't made much of it. Now he wondered, as he added that to the other strange things that had happened around that time and to the lack of the expected attack on his camp.

He had thought he had seen a few glimpses of Baby here and there a few days after he had left that time. The lion seemed to be staying close to the Camp, but just not re-joining them just yet. Then, the night of Baby's return, Durc had thought he heard a scream. A human scream. Well, something had called him out of a sound sleep. He had lain in his furs listening hard, but no other sounds came to him, so he had eventually drifted back off to sleep. When he had woken, Baby had returned, and that niggling sensation in the back of his brain had suddenly lessened considerably. That in and of itself was cause for thought. That feeling had steadily grown stronger since the night his mother had warned him of Mikolan's search for him. Durc somehow knew that it was Mikolan he was feeling, and it had only grown stronger as time passed and Mikolan grew closer. Then, after that night, it had lessened and continued to do so until it was completely gone. Mikolan had gone home. He knew it, he just didn't know why. Still, he persisted in keeping a watch through out the night, just in case he was wrong this time.

As he stared at the great cat, his brain began to tie it all together. Baby had had something to do with Mikolan's decision to turn back. Durc knew he hadn't killed the man, because he could still feel him in the back of his mind after Baby's return. Still, Durc suspected that the lion had somehow saved them all from the planned attack. He heaved a grateful sigh. He might not ever know for sure, but it wouldn't hurt to spoil the animal a little. He had a feeling he owed him thanks.

"Durc?" Latie's soft voice called him back to the cool summer evening. He looked up into the beautiful face of his mate. She smiled at him, "Are you ready for bed? We need to get started early in the morning. It should only be another half a moon until we reach your mother," she said, reaching a hand down to help him up.

He took her hand, though he didn't really need her assistance. He rose easily to his feet, feeling the tired muscles in his back stretch. Keeping his gentle hold on her hand he used it to pull her closer to him, greeting her with a kiss instead of words. "Yeah, I know. Lets go to bed." he said, once he released her lips. She smiled and they headed off toward their furs. It would not be much longer now and their journey would be over. He would finally get to see his mother again.

*************

"There is a small delegation from the fifth cave outside. They want to speak with you," the small boy said quietly, his eyes focused on the entrance to the cave while he directed his words to the Leader. To say Joharran was shocked would be an understatement but he schooled his features quickly.

"Thanks Marnev, tell them I will be with them shortly," he answered calmly while rising gracefully from his seat. He watched the boy run in the direction he had come from and then left to search for his brother. He finally found him near the back of the cave, just as he moved from behind the curtain hiding Larsolan's secret. Joharran was stunned and for a moment forgot his purpose for seeking him out.

"What were you doing back there Jondalar?" he asked his brother suspiciously. Jondalar looked behind him at the leather curtain and then back at his brother, his eyes slightly dazed with what could only be awe.

"Umm... nothing. Larsolan asked me to come see him." he answered. Joharran's face registered his surprise.

"He showed you what he was doing back there?" he asked in wonder. Larsolan had shown no one what he was up to. Only deep respect for the man and his talent had kept the leader from demanding to see what he was doing in the back of the cave. He had never been so secretive while painting the entrance walls. Joharran knew whatever it was, it was nothing that would harm anyone so he allowed it, even at the inconvenience of the rest of the members the Ninth Cave.

"Um, well yeah." Jondalar said, evading his brothers intense gaze. He flushed a bit, but he saw the glint of curiosity in Joharran's eyes. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone though." he added quickly to forestall any questions.

Joharran blew out an exasperated sigh. It was just as well, he thought, as the reason behind his search for Jondalar returned to his mind abruptly, he had other things to worry about just now. He just nodded, "There is a delegation from the Fifth Cave waiting out front. I thought you might like to come see what they want with us."

Jondalar's eyes widened slightly in reaction, then narrowed as his mind filled with suspicion. He nodded even as he started toward the front entrance. Joharran was quick to catch up then lead the way.

They stepped out onto the front terrace of stone and confronted a group of ten or so people standing nervously waiting. More than a few of the Ninth Cave's members stood guard, weapons in hand, fully prepared to use them if the need arose. Not one of the members of the Fifth Cave dared to so much as to move too quickly in fear of provoking their wrath. As soon as Joharran appeared, Adaila stepped forward, nervously glancing at the men with the weapons. Her eyes caught sight of Ayla coming out of the cave behind the leader and his brother and she flinched slightly. Doing her best to present a calm front, she ignored the woman that had caused such a breach between their caves and faced Joharran and Jondalar.

"Joharran." she said in acknowledgment of his position. She paused waiting for permission to speak.

"Adaila." he answered just as formally, then cocked his head at her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. He would hear them out. Doni knew he had every reason not too.

"We came with news of Mikolan. We found him and brought him back. I came to tell you he will be no more a threat to your cave," she offered tightly.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed at this unexpected news. "Adaila, as much as I want to believe that, how could you possibly stop him?" he asked, not sure what to think of her statement. "He is your leader and your Zelandoni."

"Right now, he is in no condition to function in either of those positions. We sent a group to find him and to force his return, but when they found him, he was severely injured. It was some kind of attack. Some of my men think it was a large cat that got him, but others doubt it because of lack of evidence. There were no scratches or teeth marks to indicate such a thing, and he would never have survived it if that had been the case. Anyway, if -- when he recovers, he will be officially stripped of his position as Leader and the Zelandonia have already revoked his membership in their ranks. I am afraid he has gone quite mad," she explained, her expression neutral, but not quite able to meet his gaze. Her face flushed and she suddenly lifted tear-filled eyes to him.

"Since his return, he has not been... normal. He rants and raves constantly, even in his sleep. In doing so, he has admitted to the murder of your mother. I offer my deepest sympathies and apologies Joharran, to your family and your Cave. Despite our disagreement, Marthona did not deserve that death. I am truly sorry that our fight has come to this. He admitted to... the other accusations you made against him as well. We now see that physical violence is not the answer to this problem. We should never have agreed to allow it in the first place. I cannot say enough how sorry I am. Too many have died, both here," she paused and looked directly at Ayla, "and in the flathead camp. I will not pretend to have changed my mind on this issue, but I would never have wished harm on their young."

Ayla nodded slowly, reading the truth in her eyes. It was not a concession by any means, just an acknowledgment and Ayla took it for what it was.

Joharran stood stiffly, almost not quite able to believe his ears. Now they were sorry? His mother was dead, two of his people, two Clan babies and now they were sorry? He controlled the maniacal laughter that wanted to bubble up from inside- barely. Trying to remain calm, he looked down at the woman before him. "Thank you for the sentiment, but I think it's a little late for apologies," he replied, his voice cool.

She nodded resignedly and hung her head. Lifting it again, she faced his cold eyes once more. "I understand. I can't expect forgiveness for allowing these atrocities, I can only pray for the Mother's mercy and do my best to make amends. We would like to invite you and the other caves to the Summer Meeting, to see if we can work this out in a more reasonable manner. I'm not sure how, but we would like to try to heal the rift between our caves. It will be difficult, knowing all that has happened in the last turning of the seasons, but we would like to try. I cannot guarantee that we will ever come to an agreement on the flathead issue but it would help if we could talk about it without the hatred and anger clouding our vision," she offered tentatively.

Joharran looked hard at her for a moment. "Will all of our cave members be welcome?" He asked.

She knew what he meant and her eyes flickered in Ayla's direction once more. "We will do our best to make everyone welcome," she told him, her eyes returning to his once again. Joharran thought for a moment before answering her.

"I will discuss the invitation with the rest of the cave leaders and our people. I'm not sure any will want to come to the Summer Meeting after how they were treated last time, but I will ask. I will send a runner in a few days to let you know our decision," he told her. He started to turn away, then stopped and faced her again.

"Adaila?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For the news about Mikolan, I mean. I appreciate your letting us know," he said softly.

She gave him a weak smile. "You're welcome Joharran. It was the least we could do."

He nodded, and went back into the cave, leaving the Fifth Cave's people to start on their way home again. Jondalar and Ayla followed, along with the rest of the people. Only a few men with weapons remained to make sure they left.

********

Joharran sank tiredly into his furs later that night, the events of the day playing over and over in his head. The visit from the Fifth Cave was a shock, but the discussion among the Leaders that had followed had been exhausting. All day long they had debated whether or not to attend. Back and forth the arguments went, some for, some against, but most undecided. Jondalar had been in there too, and he had insisted that they stay away.

It had been Ayla that had finally swayed the decision. She had asked him for permission to speak and the leaders had listened to her words quietly. She was calm and quiet, yet impassioned and emotional all at the same time. The more he watched her, the more he could see how she had ensnared his brother's heart so thoroughly.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but by the time she left to return to her hearth and her children, it had been decided. The Great Mother have mercy on them all.

They were going to the Summer Meeting.

The last few days of preparation had been hectic and the few short days of travel, filled with a dreadful tension of what was to come. Each and every member of the Ninth Cave, and their guests, had braced themselves for the reception they would receive when they reached the Summer Meeting. Nothing prepared them for what actually happened.

They stood on the crest of the last small hill between them and the rest of their people, watching silently as small figures ran around just slightly below them in last minute preparations for the festivities to come. They were early. Joharran had planned it this way, but even coming face to face with the few caves that had already arrived was intimidating. It wasn't long before they were noticed.

When people started gathering in a small group to watch their approach, Joharran sighed and led the way down the small slope. They might as well get this over with. They were met by a small group of Council members, Adaila among them. The Fifth Cave had arrived even earlier than they had, giving her an opportunity to explain all that had happened over the last year to the members of the Council that were already present.

It was a somber Council that met them. Marthona had been one of their members for many years, and the news of her death at Mikolan's hands had taken a great toll on them. Initially some had agreed with the warnings of violence but faced with the consequences of that action, more than a few were forced in a most horrifying manner to see the errors of their ways. It was with bloody hands and guilt ridden hearts that they faced the Ninth Cave now. Facing the equally icy stares of both of Marthona's sons and her daughter, not to mention Willomar and Dalanar was difficult enough, but finding words to express their sorrow in the face of such rage was almost impossible. But they did try.

"Joharran...I...I...We are...we were terribly sorry to hear of Marthona's passing." Shalandar stuttered, his face turning red.

Willomar just stared at him, his face stony. This was the same man that had been fully supportive of Mikolan's wiping out their whole cave if they did not renounce both Jondalar and Ayla. Willomar remembered the man's final warning at the last Summer Meeting and how it had eerily mimicked his dreams from the spring before. His sorrow may be genuine, but Willomar didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive him for standing back and allowing that maniac to take the life of his mate.

Shalandar could almost read Willomar's thoughts aloud as he watched the man stare at him, and he was right too. He decided to try again, using a little more honesty this time.

"We thought...I thought that what Mikolan was doing was right, but I can see now that you were correct Willomar. The Mother never, under any circumstances, advocates violence. I'm more sorry than I could ever say that it took something like this for me to see it. The death of such a wonderful woman, plus the two other men was pointless and never anything but cruel. Even the deaths of those two flathead infants was totally uncalled for. I don't know how any of us can ever expect you to forgive our lack of action in preventing what happened. We might as well have killed them ourselves.  
I still can't say that I could ever agree with your position on the flathead issue but I, like the rest of the Council, would like to find a more peaceful way of working out our differences. If you will let us, that is," he said quietly, facing the man he himself had threatened at the end of the last summer meeting.

But Joharran responded "That is why we are here Shalandar. It pains me to have this rift between us as much as it does you. We are all Zelandonii, even if we may have differing opinions on some things. You're right, we have much to work though and I can't guarantee that all can be forgiven, but we too would like to be able to work out our problems. My mother is gone and while you did not actually have anything to do with her death, I still can't help but hold you a little bit responsible. However, your recognizing that responsibility goes a long way toward helping me deal with it. Your words cannot bring Marthona back, but maybe your willingness to listen and reasonably discuss things will give us back the rest of the family we have lost in this conflict between our caves."

Shalandar paled at his words, but nodded his agreement as well.

"I have much more to say, but I will wait until we have the privacy of the Council tent to do so. We would like to make our camp and rest up a bit from traveling, if you don't mind," Joharran said, his voice neither cold nor particularly warm either.

"Yes, of course. Many of the caves have yet to arrive and it would probably be best to discuss it when we all have the opportunity to listen. Your camp was reserved the best spot in honor of your mother's memory. It is not much to offer in the way of condolences, but it was the best we could do for the moment. If you will just follow Adaila, she will show you to the space provided for you," Shalandar said, and backed away for Adaila to lead he way.

Joharran was mildly shocked at the space and location provided to them. The first meeting had gone surprisingly well, but he didn't expect the next one to be so easy. He helped the rest of this Cave to unpack and set up their temporary came. The guest caves had made their way to the spaces provided for them, their final break with the Ninth Cave complete in all but spirit.

They were now permanently bonded with the members of the Ninth Cave in the same way that all people that share in loss are bonded together. By pain. By grieving together and sharing their heartache with each other. In years to come the Ninth Cave would find out that that bond would never be broken and they could now count the new ties they formed in that long winter as a permanent part of their family.

For now, the separated caves worked side-by-side to get everything in order before facing the rest of the Summer Meeting together. In no time they had the Camps set up and ready to live in for the time they would be here. Once finished, they relaxed for a while, some napping, some playing games or preparing for whatever trading they might do while here. Others just sat quietly talking while a few energetic people went about making an evening meal for anyone who might be hungry. By evening, the Ninth Cave was ready to face the rest of the Zelandonii once again. A few more caves had arrived through out the day and had, along with all the caves that were already present, sent a formal delegation to the edge of the Ninth Cave's camp. Apparently, despite the feelings of hostility still held by some members in reference to Ayla and her background, the other Caves were just as horrified by Mikolan's actions as the Council had been. They all offered sincere condolences and most begged forgiveness as well.

As glad as Joharran was for the unexpectedly warm reception, he wasn't fooled. He knew they were expecting something from him for their concessions and he knew it would all blow up again as soon as they realized he was prepared to make none himself. He had no intention of giving in to anything. Knowing what their price for peace between them would be, he already knew he was unwilling to meet it. As soon as they heard his conditions for complete forgiveness, they would baulk. He knew it, but Joharran and the Ninth Cave, it was an all or nothing deal.


	34. Chapter 34

The next few day passed quickly but at the same time dragged as the suspense of the first Council meeting built. Jondalar and Ayla spent the time mingling and chatting with friends new and old from the last Summer Meeting. Showing off the twins took up a considerable amount of time, as no one seemed to be able to get enough of the beautiful babies. The fact that those same beautiful babies were normal was not lost on the members of the Council either, as well as the obvious double blessing the Mother had bestowed on the woman whose appearance in their midst had caused such turmoil.

Ayla spent some time in the Healing Tent exchanging knowledge and experience with the other healers there. She had originally gone to search out Faronia, the old healer that she had met last summer that had shocked them all with her tales of a secret life with the Clan. She was shocked and saddened to hear that she had died that winter. She had been looking forward to comparing memories of the Clan with her since they found out they were going to attend this Summer Meeting after all. She spent a little bit of time each day in the somber tent, getting to know the others a little better, now that the one with whom she had shared so much in common was gone.

The other healers seemed fascinated to no end with her vast knowledge of healing plants and herbs. Her techniques were a strange combination of ancient magic and incredible innovation and no one was ever sure which one they would get with each question posed. They were amazed by her incredible memory skills and could only scoff in disbelief when she told them that hers was poor in comparison to that of any member of the Clan. Of all the people she met, the Healers were probably the easiest to convince that the Clan were not animals, but human beings. Her skill in medicine more than proved it to them.

However, no matter how grateful she was for their acceptance, the Healers were the least of her worries at the moment. The first meeting of the Council would be held in the morning. Joharran had a plan of sorts, one she was not sure wouldn't cause another all out war. And since she would be the main focus of tomorrow's meeting, to say she was nervous was putting it mildly; but even that was not her greatest fear.

She had heard whispers of Mikolan's presence floating all around her for most of the day as well as a few snide remarks and subtle innuendos about what he would do to her if he escaped the tent they were holding him in. She had not realized he would be here. Well, that's not entirely true. She knew he would be here, but she had hoped that somehow the visions the Mother had shown her last summer would turn out to be wrong. They weren't, of course.

Ayla's real fear lay in what she knew was coming. She would do everything in her power to prevent it, but somehow she knew she couldn't. She had managed to push it to the back of her mind and forget about it for a while, convinced that it did not have to happen that way. Until today.

She thought lovingly of her babies and of her would-be mate. She thought of the new friends and family she had made while with these people and the others she had met and learned to love on the way here. She pictured the face of her long lost son, dreamed of what it would be to hold him again. A chance she may never get, despite the fact that he was now closer to her than he had been in almost eight years.

Jondalar had no idea what was coming, she had never been able to tell him. The only other one that knew, besides her, was Zelandoni; and only because Ayla had finally given in to her fears and cried on her shoulder earlier this afternoon. Zelandoni tried to assure her that not all visions would play out exactly as seen, but Ayla could tell that even she was scared. She knew, as Ayla did, that the true course of the Mother's appointed destiny was never easy. It came with a lot of tests and sacrifices, and it seemed the Mother was not yet done with Ayla.

She had one last sacrifice to make and it may just cost her life.

Ayla and Jondalar entered the Council tent together, with Zelandoni holding open the flap for them. Ayla had been pacing around nervously all morning and now that the time had come an eerie calm had settled over her. She knew this was her last chance to change the destiny the Mother had laid out before her, but she also knew that it wasn't going to work. No matter her actions now, what the Mother had decreed would come to pass.

While she also knew what the outcome of it would be, that knowledge didn't do much to stem the terror she felt quietly building inside her. Because although she knew that in the end Mikolan would be dealt with, she hadn't seen what was to become of herself.

She stood quietly in the tent, not daring to show the fear she was feeling inside and lifting her chin proudly in the face of the stern stares she was receiving. She could not allow their hostility to cow her now. She forced herself to forget about everything else and faced them with all the pride and love she felt for her Clan and all the righteous anger she felt on behalf of the Ninth Cave. Soon, it was the Council members looking away, none of them able to hold the exotic woman's indignant gaze.

Zelandoni moved calmly in front of her fellow Council members, waiting patiently for their attention to focus on her instead of the object of their meeting. When she felt she had their full attention she began. "The High Council of the Zelandonii is now called to order. We will all take a minute to close our eyes and pray to the Mother for guidance in this issue. I would also ask that you take a few minutes to pray for the loss of one of our own. Marthona was taken from us this spring in a violent and untimely manner. I would ask that we all beg Her forgiveness in allowing such a thing to come to pass."

The entire Council closed their eyes as one and began their not-so-silent supplications to the Mother. Even Jondalar and Ayla began to pray, though mostly they prayed for strength to endure this round of questions and what they knew would be accusations, with patience and dignity. The two lovers would have been surprised to know how similar their pleas to the Great Mother actually were.

With a final moment of complete silence to honor the passing of Marthona, the meeting began. Zelandoni, being the most familiar with the woman in question, began what would become an all-day-long interrogation.

"Ayla," she began, giving the woman a warm, comforting smile, "you know that some of the Council doubt your claims of 'humanity" regarding the people of the "Clan" as you call them. We know that you were raised by them and we learned last summer how that came about, but could you tell us a little more about your life with them?" she asked gently.

Ayla took a deep breath, the asked, "Where would you like me to begin?"

It was Adaila that answered her, in a voice that didn't quite hide the frostiness that she had shown the woman before. "Why don't you just start at the beginning again. I don't think any of us would mind hearing the details of how you came to live with flatheads one more time. Maybe you can clarify any questions some of us might have come up with since the last time we spoke."  
Ayla nodded silently, and taking another deep breath, she started again.

"I don't remember much of my young life.... well actually, that's not quite true. The truth is, that I don't remember anything that happened to me before I came to live with the Clan." she said emphasizing the last word while looking Adaila.

The other woman's eyes narrowed slightly at the obvious rebuke for her use of the "flathead" term, but she nodded. She really wanted to understand this woman's position. Maybe there was something she missed last time.

"I was told later by the woman who healed me, then adopted me into her hearth, that I was found a little while after the severe earthquake that destroyed their home. It was the reason they were traveling to begin with. They had always assumed that the rest of my people had perished in it, and that somehow I was the only survivor. I do remember having nightmares of shaking earth and great pain, so I guess it's true. Even now earthquakes terrify me. Later, Iza told me I must have been alone for some time, because when they found me I was completely dehydrated and near starvation. I had been attacked by a cave lion and no one could ever figure out how I escaped alive. I can tell you that I also had dreams of a tiny cave where a lion's paw reaches in to get me. I can only guess that is how I managed to survive. The lion couldn't fit more than a paw through the hole, but even that was enough to nearly kill me." She stood and once more exposed her thigh and the long healed scars.

"When Iza found me, this was new. My wound was terribly infected and she wasn't sure I would live or if I did, whether or not she could save my leg. In the end, she not only saved my leg, but my life, more than once. She was a very powerful and gifted Medicine Woman and her skills saved me the first time, but it was her compassion that saved me the second and the knowledge she taught me that kept me alive so many times later in life. If it were not for the Clan and their compassion, their 'humanity', I would be dead."

Many of the Council shifted uncomfortably at her words, but they listened.

"It was more than just healing me. They allowed me to live with them. Iza thought I was only about five summers old when they found me. At first she thought I was older, because I was so much taller than a child of theirs at that age, but later she figured out that I was younger than she had originally guessed. Had they not allowed me to stay with them, again, I would have died."

"They adopted me later and made me one of them. In doing this they saved not only my life yet again, but many others as well. Had they not adopted me, I would never have been allowed to learn Iza's healing magic, as it was only passed down from mother to daughter. By their making me Iza's daughter; by their allowing me to learn what she could teach me, I in turn have saved many lives." She paused, her eyes imploring them to understand.

"The actions of one have saved so many. Iza taught me to heal. I have used those skills to save many lives of both the Clan and our own kind of people, including some members of the Zelandonii. I am not trying to boast, I am only trying to make you understand that those 'animals' that you all resent so much have, through me, actually helped even your own people," she said softly. She got no response so she continued.

"The woman who raised me lived at the hearth of the Clan's Mog-ur, or holy man. He was her sibling. Normally siblings wouldn't share a hearth, but his deformities had kept him from taking a mate and since her mate had died in the same earthquake that killed my first family, they decided to live together. He could provide a Mog-ur's portion of meat for the hearth and her medicines could help his ailments. It was a good arrangement. Once he realized that I would live, it was Creb that convinced the leader, Brun, to allow Iza to keep me. That it was the spirits that meant for her to find me, to raise me. So, he too saved my life. As I grew, we became close and to me he became like a mother's mate. He taught me how to speak they way the Clan spoke, when the rest of the Clan lost their patience with my rude sounds..." she stopped when she noticed the puzzled looks on the faces of the Council.

"I have told you before that the Clan speak with their hands," she said and they nodded. "To the Clan, using sounds too often is considered rude and unnecessary and it distracts from the importance of names and warnings. You would be surprised to know that the Clan considers our kind of people undisciplined and rather rude for our vocalizations, but they still consider us human," she told them, not entirely unhappy with the looks of shock she received from such a statement.

"They think _we_ are rude and undisciplined...?" one disbelieving voice was heard.

"They _consider_ us human...?" said another.

"Wait!" Ayla said, stopping the outraged voices before it could get out of hand. Maybe she wasn't wise to include that subtle insult right now, but she hadn't been able to resist. She looked at Zelandoni and saw the humor twinkling in her eyes. She knew what Ayla had been doing.

"Let me explain. The Clan is an ancient race; they were here long before our kind ever even existed. It is their memories that direct every aspect of their lives. Everything they do is done the way it has always been done; they do not understand change. To them, our ways of thinking are strange. Different and unnecessary. They cannot understand why we do not behave as they do. It has been so with them for generations. They recognize our humanity, even though to them we are a "young" people. To them we are like children that have not learned the proper way to behave yet. It is impossible to see the way we do things as an "improvement" over their own way of life," she finished, not at all sure she had made them understand what she was trying to say. The scowls she was receiving only proved to her that she had not.

"I thought you said that they were intelligent, human even?" One scathing voice asked.

"I did and they are, but I never said that they were not different from us. They are. Very different, but being different does not make them less," she told him.

Zelandoni stepped forward again."Ayla, you have mentioned these 'memories' before. Can you tell us a little more about them?"

"I can try, but I'm not sure even I understand them fully. The Clan live by their 'memories', it is the only thing I can think to call them. They are what guide their lives. Every member of the Clan has these ancestral 'memories'. They remember everything their ancestors have ever seen, done or learned. They are born knowing how to do everything they will ever need to do, knowing everything they will ever need to know. While growing up, they only have to be 'reminded' of it for the knowledge to resurface. As they grow older, they learn how to access this knowledge themselves. It is because of this that the past controls their future. The Clan are not able to learn new things easily. If it is done a certain way it is because it has always been done this way. To learn a new way would be too hard for them and they would not understand the need."

At more questioning looks she went on to explain further, still not getting them to understand. One answered question would only breed three more unanswered ones and the session went on all day. By the time they broke for lunch Ayla was frustrated, but by the time they broke for dinner and decided to reconvene tomorrow morning, all she felt was despair. This was never going to work.

While some genuinely seemed interested in the life of the Clan and how it came to affect her, others were only using this as a way to sling veiled insults. The only thing that was good out of this whole mess was that Ayla could see that the conflict with Mikolan had won a few people over to her side. They still had questions but some were at least now ready to listen. Last year none of the Council were even willing to do that. Still, the majority of them were old and stubborn and completely unwilling to change a lifetime of beliefs simply on the basis of one woman's words and unfortunately, the decisions of the Council were made on a "majority rules" vote. There was no way she would be able to sway that many of them. Ever.

That didn't stop her from trying however. For the next five days, the Council met every morning only to ply her with questions throughout the day until nightfall every evening. The only breaks they took were to eat, relieve themselves and to allow Ayla to feed her infants. They were getting nowhere.

The Council questioned her on every aspect of the Clan's lives. From cooking, to how they buried their dead, from their religious beliefs to how they communicated. How did they hunt? Did they bathe? What do they like to eat? How do they treat their women? Needless to say, that explanation didn't go over well with the women of the Council, but Ayla did her best to explain that the men of the Clan were just as dependent on the women for survival.

On and on the questions went. None of the answers really did anything but provide fodder for more questions. More than a few were amazed at how much they didn't know about the Clan, but still refused to acknowledge their "human" status. People were firing questions at her left and right so quickly that Ayla couldn't begin to answer them. Finally, she got angry. Gone was her quiet demeanor and gone was her patience with this idle prattle. She jumped up from her seat and glared at them and when she finally found her voice again, it was no longer gentle.

"ENOUGH! This is pointless! What makes you people think you have the right to decide who is human and who is not? If they did not consider you "human", does that mean you would not be? Just because they refuse to believe it? I don't know who you people think you are, but you are not any more special than they are just because you sit on this Council. You do not have the right to try to strip them of their humanity just because you refuse to believe what is right in front of your face. I have had enough of this. You will ask me no more questions. I have told you all I can about them and still you cannot see!"

"I could bring a person of the Clan to stand here before you and force you to look their 'humanity' in the eyes but still you would not see it. It is your own stubborn beliefs that will not allow you to see the truth and until you are willing to truly listen without your prejudice, you will never understand."

With that she stormed out of the tent and returned to her own camp. The members of the Council were left sitting in their seats, stunned into complete silence. Only Zolena had seen it coming, only she knew they were pushing Ayla too far. Before she had a chance to bring the meeting back to order, Joharran stepped inside the tent.

He had been listening to every word for hours and was beginning to feel Ayla's hopelessness at the situation. When he heard the flint-sharp tone of her final words and saw her almost run out of the tent he decided it was time to intervene. If his sudden appearance wasn't enough to get the Council's full attention, his quiet, angry words were.

"I have listened to you badger that poor woman for days now. I have listened to her reasoned, patient explanations every time one of you comes up with some inane question she has already answered three times. I have listened to you all do your best to break her and I have listened to her do her best to appease you. You all know as well as I do that all your questions were answered days ago, and that these last few days have been about nothing but torturing that woman. I will not stand for any more and as you saw, neither will she. None of you have any idea who you are messing with do you? It was the Mother Herself that chose that woman to bring Her word to you and you all still choose to bait her instead of listen." At one Council member's indignant gasp, he held up his hand, forestalling any comment on their part.

"You can do what you will, but know this; it is only her complete acceptance into the Zelandonii that will bridge this gap you all have allowed to spread between the two halves of our people. Either her adoption and mating are allowed and finalized right here at this Summer Meeting or I and my Cave, as well as all the Caves that have joined with us, will leave and never return. That goes for the mating and adoption of Echozar as well. Remember when you make your decision, that all those Caves are well over half of the Zelandonii people. You will be the ones left standing alone; with no one to trade with, with all of your families split down the middle and with no one to turn to in times of trouble. This is your last chance to make right the horrors of what Mikolan has done and you have allowed. Don't throw it away on your own stubborn pride," he finished. He stood and looked them each in the eye for a moment, then without another word, turned his back on them all.

Having left just as quickly as he came, Joharran left the Council sitting in stunned silence for the second time that night. All eyes suddenly turned to Zolena, and she stared back at them for a moment before quietly getting up and following Joharran out of the tent.

She found him waiting outside the flap for her. No words were spoken as he extended his arm to her and she gracefully accepted it. As they strolled casually back to their own camp to check on Ayla, they both heard their names called frantically from behind them. Neither one so much as turned their heads to see who it was. They just kept moving and for once showed the Council members what it was like to have their words completely ignored.

They found Ayla already asleep by the time they got back, having finally given in to her physical and emotional exhaustion. They saw Jondalar stand as soon as he saw them and made their way over to him. Joharran looked at his brother's somber face as he stared at the sleeping woman.

"Is she alright?" he asked quietly. Jondalar looked at him and nodded.

"She was upset, more angry than anything else when she got back. I was able to convince her to lie down and she was asleep in no time. What happened?" he asked, and Joharran sighed.

Jondalar had been there through the whole thing, but had left towards evening to spend some time with the twins. He had missed the final building of tension between Ayla and the Council, not to mention her last angry words.

Joharran took his time in telling him what had transpired towards the end of this evening's meeting, making sure he understood how stubborn the Council members were really being, then finally got around to revealing to him the ultimatum he had placed on them right before he left. Just as he was afraid he would, Jondalar exploded.

"You did what!?!" his brother yelled, his face flushing red. "I cannot believe you would be willing to allow our people to go through another war. Well, you may be willing but I am not. If it comes down to it, Ayla and I will take the twins and leave. I will not sit by and watch more people die for no good reason, just because of a few stubborn people. I cannot allow that Joharran, I will not." he ranted, his arms waving in the air as he spoke.

Joharran had expected just such a reaction, but he knew his brother would calm down in a moment and be much more reasonable. He was correct, as usual. When Jondalar quieted down only a moment later, Joharran spoke.

"It was not just my decision. All the Leaders of our caves agreed to it. They too insisted that this be the only way we become a part of them again. Don't you see Jondalar? If you left it would only mean they won, that Mikolan won. That all those people died for no reason. That what Ayla fought so hard for is gone. They will never learn to accept anything new if we give in to them on this and we cannot do that. Who are the next people that they will try to force their will on? What will be the next thing they decide to reject just because it is different than what they have always known? Do you know what that could mean for our people? It would be our deaths Jondalar! Ayla told me that that is the very reason that the Clan is dying now, because they are unable to learn or accept anything new, any change in the way they do things. They are a dying race because they cannot change. Will we be any different if we simply refuse to?"

Jondalar looked hard at his brother and suddenly wondered where he had acquired so much wisdom. He understood now that Joharran was doing this out of more than just respect for him or Ayla. He was doing what he thought was best for all his people. Finally, he nodded. So be it. "Your right of course. I can't let everything that has happened so far be in vain," he said and then reached out and hugged his brother. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Joharran smiled. "You're welcome, but I didn't do it for you," he whispered, looking at a sleeping Ayla. "She deserves so much more. She deserves to be happy."

They all made their way to their beds, each wondering what the dawn would bring.

*************

Ayla stirred sleepily. It took a minute for the unfamiliar weight on her stomach to register. When her eyes opened, it took them a moment to focus and when they did she barely managed to stifle a scream.

Sitting on top of her furs was a doll. A crudely fashioned replica of a child's play thing, only this "doll" was soaked with blood.

Ayla sat up and looked closely at the gruesome sight. It made her stomach roll sickly, but she forced herself closer anyway. It had bits of skin and hair attached to it. It looked like it must have come from a rabbit or some other small rodent. She backed up and studied the "toy".

It was made to resemble a man of the Clan. The animal skin with dark tufts of hair sticking up was sewn haphazardly onto the top of the deliberately flattened head and the legs and arms were distinctly bowed. The entire thing was sticky with drying blood and the smell coming from it was enough to make her stomach roll again.

Whoever had made it had to be a very sick man. That left only one possible person. Mikolan. Only he would have done something like this. He had made this...thing and then snuck in here to leave it where she would have to find it. It was obviously meant as a threat of some form, or maybe just a reminder that he was still around and needed to be dealt with. She was still pondering it when a thought suddenly occurred to her. How had he gotten in here? That one thought led to another. When had he left his grisly greeting? Why hadn't she heard him? Great Doni! He had snuck into the tent in the middle of the night and no one had heard him? What if he had tried to harm the babies? She sat up more fully and her frantic eyes searched the baskets next to her. Her babies were gone.

She was up and running before it had time to register that not only were the babies gone but the rest of the tent was empty too. She ran full tilt out into the bright morning sunshine.

The rest of the cave had been enjoying a late morning, chatting amongst themselves only to stop and stare as Ayla came out of the tent at a full run, her eyes wide with terror. Joplaya was up and rushing to her as soon as she saw the panicked woman's face.  
"Ayla? Ayla what's wrong?"

"My babies! Where are my babies? They're gone! He took my babies!" she said, her voice shaking as tears streamed down her face. Joplaya scowled, and looked around.

"Ayla, the babies are with Jondalar! They're fine!" she said, but Ayla didn't seem to hear her. Finally Joplaya grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, forcing the frantic woman to look at her.

"They're with Jondalar, Ayla!"

The words finally seemed to penetrate her panic and Ayla instantly relaxed. Her clear blue eyes met with Joplaya's bright green and her world came into sharp focus once again. Her shaking stopped and the fog of terror in her mind seemed to clear as the words finally took on meaning.

"Jondalar?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Yes, he took them with him this morning when he left for the knapping tent. He said he wouldn't be gone long but he wanted to let you sleep in. He figured you would be exhausted after the last few days. He should be back any time. I imagine the babies will be hungry soon."

"Oh," she said quietly, feeling a rush of love for Jondalar for his thoughtfulness and extreme embarrassment at her actions at the same time. What must these people think of her?

Joplaya, however, knew Ayla too well to think she had panicked like that for no reason. So did the rest of the Ninth Cave that still sat watching them. What could possibly have happened to scare her so badly?

"Ayla what happened? Who did you think took the babies?" she asked gently. Ayla's mind was now racing along with its own thoughts and she had to shake her head to get it to stop.

"What? Oh! Well, when I woke up I had a "gift" waiting for me. Ummm, it was a little disorientating to wake up to. I got to thinking about how it could have gotten there and then I noticed that the babies were gone. I knew Mikolan had to have left that nasty little surprise and if he had snuck into the tent...and the babies were gone...and I just didn't think. I panicked"

"Ayla? What are you talking about?" Joplaya asked, thinking the last few days must have been harder on her than they had thought. She just wasn't making any sense.

"Oh, come on, I will show you." she said, then moved back in the direction of the tent. Joharran had listened to the entire conversation, thinking much along the same lines as Joplaya, but that last bit startled him. Someone had been in the tent? Mikolan? How? He moved to follow the women, wanting to see what Ayla had been talking about.

The grisly "doll" still lay on Ayla's furs where she had left it in her rush to find her children. The smell had hit them all when they stepped into the tent, but the sight that greeted them left more than Ayla's stomach turning. It wasn't they were not used to the smell of blood, but the tents stifling heat, combined with the sight of the grotesque "doll" was enough to make anyone sick.

It did more than make Joharran nauseous, it made him angry. It only took one look at the thing to see why Ayla had been so panicked. It was easy to follow her thought process and see why she had been so terrified for her children. Instantly he was seeing red. He reached down and grabbed what looked like a spare blanket and held it up to Ayla.

"Do you need this?" he asked, his voice cold. Ayla's eyes widened and she shook her head "no".

Joharran grabbed the doll and wrapped it up in the small scrap of leather. Tucking the thing under his arm, he stalked out of the tent. Ayla followed him though the Summer Meeting grounds but neither of them noticed the group of men from the Fifth Cave snickering like children as they watched them pass. She stopped at the flap that Joharran had just charged through, unable to go in and face them all again. She moved away slightly and waited. She could hear heated arguments coming from inside, but stood far enough away to avoid hearing exactly what they were saying.

It didn't take long and Joharran came out even angrier than he had gone in. His face was flushed a bright red and he was breathing heavily. Ayla looked a question at him and he growled his frustration.

"They won't do anything about it. They said it couldn't have been him because he is being guarded and that we should have expected this kind of thing when we made our views known so openly. They insist that because you aren't technically Zelandonii, that they can do nothing to protect you. Adaila told me to come back if there is an open threat made against anyone else in the Cave or against your babies, because since they were born here that they will be counted among our people. But for right now there is nothing they can do. She said she thought it was probably just a childish prank and that no one meant any real harm by it, but if they found out who did it they would tell them to stop. That is all they could offer. They are still debating the terms I laid before them and haven't come to a decision yet." he ranted.

For the first time that morning, Ayla felt her anger rise.

"A childish prank? What child would do something this twisted? How could they not see this as a threat to my babies? It is a [i]child's[i/] toy that was used, of course it's a threat against my children! The fact that it was a Clan figure only made it specific to me!" she said, and all the fear she felt this morning turned into a rush of rage. He would not get away with this!

But in the end, he did. For the next four days the "pranks' got worse. Jondalar was thrown in to a fit of rage when he heard what Ayla had gone though that morning and every morning thereafter, but no amount of complaining to the Council made much difference.

Each day it was something different. They never tried to enter the Ninth Cave's tent again, they couldn't with everyone on alert, but that didn't stop them. They left subtle threats and garish "pranks" everywhere and they were no longer just for Ayla. The entire Ninth Cave was subjected to it. More dolls, dead animals, whispered innuendos as people passed so no one ever knew where they really came from. None of them could even leave their camp without something happening.

It was obvious that Mikolan still had a group of followers, because despite the members of the Fifth Cave that came daily to apologize for these insane happenings, they continued. Still, the Council could not decide what to do. They wanted it to stop as well, but they didn't know who to blame. It was obvious it couldn't be Mikolan himself, though they had no doubt he was behind it, and no one had come or gone from the tent he was in. How was he letting them know what to do? Had his followers taken it upon themselves to stalk Ayla and the Ninth Cave? That didn't make much sense either because only Mikolan could have come up with some of the twisted things they had seen. It just didn't make any sense and they couldn't figure it out, so they did nothing.

By the time the fifth day dawned, everyone had had enough. Ayla decided upon waking that she wasn't going to wait around to find today's surprise. She fed the babies and then left them in Jondalar's capable hands while she took Whinney and Racer out for a run. She wasn't planning on being gone long and she needed time to clear her head.

She kept her mind blank as Whinny ran, letting the feel of the sun on her face and the wind in her hair sooth her troubled spirit. She felt the horse slow and come to a stop, winded from the sudden exertion. She slid down and patted her friend's neck fondly then shooed her away to graze while she sat in the sun.

The first thing that popped into her head was Durc. Her son was never far from her thoughts and the peace and quiet of being alone allowed her to focus on her concern for him. He would be here soon. Very soon. No more than a few days at the most. She knew he was following the warm connection they shared to locate her, as well as getting a little assistance from Baby as he sniffed out her scent and followed it. He would be coming to the Summer Meeting and she couldn't help but be concerned at the reception he would receive. Especially when Mikolan found out he was here.

Mikolan. Great Doni, what would she do if he went after Durc again? Baby might have protected him the first time, but the great cat couldn't always be around, especially in such a large group of people. He would never stay here for long. It was just too crowded.

The rest of the Zelandonii would have a hard enough time with the sudden appearance of her mixed son, let alone the rest of the people he traveled with. What would they do when faced with the Clan for the first time? What would Mikolan do?

It was his reaction she worried about. The man was insane, there was no predicting his reaction. She sighed deeply, knowing there was nothing she could do about it now. He would be here soon and she couldn't help but be excited by the knowledge. She was going to see her son again!

He must have been thinking about her too because she felt a sudden warmth in her chest and it was so much stronger than it had ever been. It almost took her breath. By the time it went away, she was almost giddy with equal measures of excitement and fear. He was much closer than she had thought.

She got up quickly, much too anxious to sit still any longer. Whistling loudly she brought the horses running and jumped onto Whinney's back even before the horse had a chance to stop. Giving Whinney her head, she headed back to camp.

When she got there she found the entire Summer Meeting in chaos. It only took a moment for a few stray comments to reach her ears.

Mikolan had escaped.

She leaned forward and Whinney took off through the crowd of people. They scattered in terror as they saw the woman's face as she raced full out right through the middle of camp.

It took only moments to reach the Ninth Cave's camp. She pulled Whinney up short and raced into the tent looking for Jondalar. He was sitting quietly, the babies held possessively close to him, talking with Joharran. He looked up when she entered and she could see the immediate relief on his face. Getting up he nearly ran over to her.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you. Ayla, Mikolan has escaped."

"I know, I heard. I didn't mean to stay out so long, but I guess I was just enjoying the time by myself. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. If I had known I would have been back a lot sooner." She apologized, kissing his cheek and taking Thonolan from him, giving the baby's cheek a kiss as well. He gurgled happily at the familiar comfort of his mother's arms. Kaliza cooed at her as well and Ayla smiled at her daughter before focusing serious eyes on Jondalar.

"So do they know where he is?" she asked him as she followed him back over to where Joharran still sat. His brother answered for him,

"No, but some of the men from his cave and a few others are missing as well. We figured they took him out of the tent during the night. His guards were unconscious when they found them this morning." he told her darkly. He was not pleased with these events, but was helpless to do anything until they located Mikolan and his followers.

"We have trackers out trying to look for them. Echozar was the first to volunteer for the job. He took a few others and some weapons with him, but he hasn't returned yet." Jondalar told her.

"We will be having a meeting with the Council in just a little while. The rest of the Leaders and I demanded something be done and apparently the Zelandonia has finally stepped forward and made similar demands on them. There is no way they can get out of it now." Joharran said.

Ayla nodded, then left with them as they headed for the Council Tent. She would not sit alone in the tent with the babies, not with Mikolan on the loose. They walked quickly to the tent, the men somehow managing to surround Ayla and the babies, just in case.

The waited outside of the Council tent until they called them in, but to their surprise, they never did. Instead, the Council filed out to greet them. Adaila and Shalandar headed the group of somber looking elders and they immediately approached Joharran and the group that had gather together around him. It was Adaila that addressed them.

"Joharran, Jondalar...Ayla, we are sorry about what has happened. We never expected him to try to escape in the shape that he is in. We had no idea that some of our Cave could have been planning such a thing. We are still at a loss as to what so do with him when we find him. We have never been in this position before. Obviously keeping him under guard is not working. We are willing to listen if you have any suggest....ions. Great Doni!" she trailed off, her eyes focused behind them.

They all turned to see the crowd parting amid gasps and a few screams. Mikolan and his men moved through the crowd menacingly; each one armed to the teeth with various weapons. Mikolan's eyes were focused solely on Ayla as he drew closer. Jondalar and Joharran both shoved her behind them as he approached. The crowd fell suddenly silent behind him and could do nothing but watch as the drama played out. He had caught them all unprepared and unarmed.

"I want the woman." he demanded harshly.

Jondalar could see the madness in his eyes and he moved forward with a growl...only to have a spear suddenly aimed at his throat. He stopped, but his face flushed with rage. "Never..." he started, only to be stopped again by a gentle hand on his chest. He looked down and terror lit his features as he saw Ayla suddenly standing in front of him, her eyes begging his forgiveness for what she was about to do.

Ayla had watched his approach and knew the time had come. Suddenly all the fear that had built up to this moment was gone and she was calm. She knew what she had to do. She stepped in front of the men unnoticed until she moved to stop Jondalar. Placing a hand on his chest, she reached up to kiss his cheek and put her son in his arms, before turning back to face Mikolan.

"Fine. You want me? Here I am," she told him calmly. "It will be just you and me. Tell the rest of your men to back off. I will not allow you to start another war." The crowd gasped and she heard the pain in Jondalar's voice as he grabbed her arm.

"Ayla, no! He is insane, he will kill you!" he cried, his eyes begging her to take it back.

"I don't think you are in a position to make demands, you abominable woman!" Mikolan's cold voice reached her at the same time.

She ignored the pleading of her love and issued the direct challenge she knew would turn the tables in her favor. "What, Mikolan? Are you afraid? Is this not what you wanted? Well, this is your chance to kill me. Do you not believe you are carrying out the Mother's will? Surely you have nothing to fear from me?" she needled him, knowing she was egging him on.

"Fine!" he spat, "I have nothing to fear from you. Do you really think you could win in a one-on-one battle against me? You stupid fool! I will kill you then I will get your brats too. All three of them! Oh yes, I know about your half-flathead son and I know he is coming here even as we speak. It will be a pleasure to watch him die, right after I take care of you!"

Ayla felt her temper rise as he spewed his venomous words. She turned to Joharran and looked him deep in the eye for a moment. He seemed to know what she was asking because he nodded and grabbed Jondalar's arm, holding him back.

"Ayla nooooooo...." he screamed, but his hands were full with his twins and Joharran had a hold of his arm. There was nothing he could do to stop her. He turned his outraged face to his brother. "Joharran, stop her!" he demanded, almost insane with fear. His brother's sad eyes filled him with dread.

"I can't!" he whispered dejectedly. Ayla had already come to him and he had given his word that he would hold Jondalar back, that he would keep him and her babies safe. She had insisted that this was the Mother's will. The fact that she had known what was going to happen convinced him and it was the only reason he had agreed. It didn't mean he wasn't terrified for her.

"Great Doni, what will I do if I lose her?" he asked, tears streaming down his face as he watched her walk away from him.

Mikolan's men lowered their weapons at Ayla's approach and the crowd spread out to form a ring around them.

"Wait!" Jondalar called and Ayla stopped. He looked at her determined face and felt his heart tear in two. "How do we decide the winner?" he asked her. Ayla smiled gently at him. She mouthed the words "I love you" as Joharran whispered the answer in his ear.

"The winner will be the only one still alive."


	35. Chapter 35

"The winner will be the only one still alive."

Jondalar's brother's words seemed to echo inside his head, increasing the already mind-numbing terror that had already wormed it's way into his heart. Each time the thought whispered his through his tortured mind he felt the claws of fear digging themselves deeper into his soul.

He stood at the front edge of the circle of people that now surrounded Ayla and Mikolan, the twins held tightly in his arms. They shouldn't be here for this, even at their age they should never have to witness such a thing, but he could not let go of them. He clung to them almost as if they were a lifeline to his beloved Ayla; as long as he held on to them he was clinging to their mother as well.

He watched as Mikolan circled her. The man was moving with an agility Jondalar would never have thought him capable of. His heart went out to the woman he loved as he watched the true ramifications of her position sink in. He could read her thoughts almost as well as she could his by now and he could see the stark terror in her eyes. Then Mikolan moved in for the kill.

Ayla stood staring warily at the man across from her, sweat beading on her forehead as she watched him circle her. What had she been thinking? She couldn't fight him! She had no idea how! Her mind raced as she tried to imagine how she could possibly defeat him. Thought soon became impossible as he lunged at her and the natural instinct to protect herself took over.

The crowd gasped as Mikolan rushed at Ayla, a dagger in his hand. Ayla stood frozen until almost the last second and she moved swiftly to the side and out of his reach. Mikolan stumbled when he found his target had suddenly disappeared and almost fell, but he recovered his balance quickly. His anger masked the pain it caused him to move so swiftly. His body still had not fully healed from the attack he had suffered through. His fur wrap hid the birch bark cast that encased his shoulder and upper arm all the way down to the elbow. His ribs were still tightly bound and pained him when he moved. Anger had completely clouded his judgment when he had agreed to Ayla's terms. It was too late now, all he could hope for was to hide his weakness from her.

Ayla stood quietly watching him again, with a stare that almost completely unnerved him. She studied him intently and he could almost read her thoughts as she assessed his movements. He could not let her see his weakness now, or it would be his downfall. Despite his hatred of the woman, he would be a fool to disregard what he knew of her skills as a hunter and tracker. Even now she moved with the fluid grace of a cat and he could see the intelligence in her eyes as she studied him. Her long lean body could not hide her strength either. No, he could not depend on his physical superiority to defeat her. It would be his cunning and her naivety that brought her down.

Despite his best efforts however, the Medicine Woman in Ayla and her Clan upbringing allowed her to easily see the pain that would have been hidden from anyone else. She had forgotten for a moment about the attack he had suffered so recently. Now she was thinking of ways to use it to her advantage. Unfortunately, she grossly underestimated his rage.

He lunged at her again and she moved to get out of his way, only to have him predict the direction she would go. Instantly he stuck his leg out and she found herself face down on the ground. The momentary confusion as to how she managed to get there almost cost her her life. It was only Jondalar's pain filled scream that got her moving in time to avoid the dagger aimed at her back.  
He plunged the dagger down just as she rolled away and he fell beside her. She was quicker to rise and landed a hard kick to his ribs just as he reached his knees.

Jondalar gripped the twins tightly in absolute terror, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw her roll out of the way just in time. He cheered her on silently as she delivered the blow to his side. He watched as Ayla backed off while Mikolan slowly rose to his feet. He knew it was not in her to deliberately hurt someone and he knew that she was having to battle her conscience as well as her adversary. She was going to have to get over that quickly if she wanted to survive this.

The rest of the Zelandonii watched this all in almost complete silence, only the occasional gasp indicated that they were even capable of sound. None of them had ever witnessed such a thing before and they all silently prayed they would never have to again. It was only the threat of another war that kept them in their places now, fighting against the urge to protect the woman from the maniac that threatened them all.

Ayla waited, her mind still working on the defensive. Mikolan gasped for breath as he felt the pain arc through his chest with each labored breath. The kick had surprised him and he had felt the slowly healing bones re-break at the impact of her foot. The intense pain, however, only served to anger him more and as soon as he rose, he rushed her again. This time too quickly for her to move out of his way.

Ayla felt herself thrown to the ground and her eyes closed as she fought for the air that was suddenly forced out of her lungs. She felt a heavy weight on her chest and opened her eyes to see Mikolan grinning madly above her, his dagger raised in the air. Her hands came up to protect her face and she caught his arm just as he plunged it downward. Despite his gender, his strength was no match for hers. His easy life of ceremonies and magic had left him physically soft.

Holding his wrist with one hand she squeezed until he was forced to release the knife. Grabbing it with her other hand she threw it over her head, in between the feet of the Zelandonii watching breathlessly from above. Suddenly those feet started moving as they purposefully shuffled the knife backwards into the crowd and far out of Mikolan's reach. She almost grinned but was suddenly brought back around by Mikolan's hand at her throat.

Suddenly she was fighting for her life again as madness and rage lent him strength. She pulled futilely at the fingers cutting off her air supply and just as the spots started dancing before her eyes she locked gazes with Mikolan.

The insanity in his eyes seemed to beckon her and her mind became eerily fuzzy. She felt herself sinking and blackness began creeping in from the edges of her vision as she struggled to breath. Memories of the past year started flowing through her mind at random while her eyes remained locked on those of the man above her.

_Mikolan at the Summer Meeting last year, spewing his venom about her life with the Clan._

Echozar as he fought for his life, a spear sticking out of his side.

Her beloved Wolf, gone from her life forever.

The burial of the two men that Mikolan's attack had taken from them.

The two Clan babies: tiny, broken, mutilated bodies.

The eyes of the Clan leader as he learned the news of the deaths of those same babies.

The frightened eyes of Marthona's daughter as they carried the dying woman into the cave.

The look of intense heartache on Jondalar's features as he watched the dirt cover his mother's body.

The look he had just given her as she walked way from him that would forever haunt her.

Her babies.

Thonolan

Kaliza

Then Durc.

A rage unlike anything she had ever known rose up from the dark reaches of her soul and she began to writhe beneath him. Almost instantly his hand was forced from her throat and she was free. Gasping, she sucked great gulps of air into her burning lungs as she rolled to her hands and knees. She had just begun to pick herself up from the ground when she saw his feet moving towards her out of the corner of her eye. Instantly the rage returned and as she moved to stand, she brought her fist up from the ground with all the strength she could put behind it.

The blow connected in a backhanded punch that broke his jaw on impact and sent him sprawling. He had never even seen it coming. Ayla for the first time moved on the offensive. She stalked closer to him warily watching his sluggish movements as he fought the same blackness that had almost engulfed her. His face was a rictus of pain as he cradled his jaw gently with his hand trying desperately to clear his head. His eyes focused on her as she advanced on him and he felt fear fill him for the first time. He had never seen her so angry and the deadly glare she was giving him kept him frozen in place.

Suddenly she stopped. Her hand rose to her chest and a strange combination of pain, fear, and longing crossed her features. She gasped and doubled over, her face flushing a bright red. Another gasp was heard from the crowd and Jondalar watched in terror as Ayla stumbled. He had been holding his breath as the battle between them raged on. When she had gone down before it had been all Joharran could do to hold him back. The rest of the Zelandonii had watched with dread-filled hearts as Mikolan slowly choked the life out of her. They had all breathed a grateful sigh at seeing her finally free herself and the subsequent blow that had followed almost had them cheering her name. Now however they stood in confused silence as she seemed to flounder in pain for no apparent reason. They all were shocked at the sudden scream that rent the air.

"Flatheads!" someone in the crowd screamed.

The entire crowd, Mikolan and Ayla included, turned as one to follow the pointing fingers and look. The entire Zelandonii Summer Meeting gaped as one.

Standing on the crest of a hill in the near distance stood the strangest sight any of them had ever seen. A man, a mixed man, sat proudly on the back of a huge black stallion. A foreign, but human, woman sat nest to him on another chestnut horse. Surrounding them were flatheads, humans and more mixed men. As they watched, more horses with riders joined them as well as more people walking on foot. In all nearly a hundred people stood watching them from the hill top.

"Durc" Jondalar whispered.

He was stunned. For moons Ayla had told him that her son was coming. She had told him that he would be bringing many others with him. He had believed her, of course he had, but to see it was something else altogether.

"Durc" Ayla whispered, tears in her eyes.

For the first time in almost eight years Ayla's eyes beheld the son she had left behind. The strength of their connection was so intense it was painful and she fought to breathe. She struggled to keep it from overwhelming her, trying hard to keep her eyes open and focused on her son. The movement she caught out of the corner of her eye almost went unnoticed. Almost.

It had only taken seconds for Mikolan to realize who it was that stood on the ridge. Seeing Ayla's pain and sudden incapacity, he made his move. While the rest of the Zelandonii, and especially Ayla, were focused on the arrival of her son, he moved to the side of the ring of people that still surrounded him. Finding what he needed quickly, he moved stealthily to the center of the ring, right between Ayla and Durc, and took aim.

Ayla was bent over in pain but she watched out of the corner of her eye as Mikolan picked up the spear-thrower and her first erratic thought was; When did he learn how to use one of those? When he loaded it and took aim at her son however, all reasoned thought left her completely. In an instant she knew what he planed to do and a mother's instinctive need to protect her child took over.

She felt the heat of the connection completely overwhelm her as it gathered force in her chest and she let out a primal scream. She had no more managed to turn toward him when she heard Durc's scream join hers. Instantly a bright light surrounded them both, hers white, his golden. The connection shot forward from both directions, arching to meet as it had done so many times before. Ayla's head was thrown back and her spine arched as the beam of light rushed from her chest to meet with Durc's. The Zelandonii scattered in fear and awe, but Mikolan stayed where he was, determined to fulfill the purpose of his ill-fated journey. He didn't notice the beautiful arcs of light coming towards him, one from the front and one from behind.

If he had he would have run screaming in terror. His first taste of touching them had convinced him that to do so again would mean complete madness and death. And he was right.  
The purest white and the deepest gold came together for the last time, both of them engulfing Mikolan in their inherent goodness. Meeting and joining, they surrounded him. There was complete silence for the split second it took his screams to rend the air.

Mikolan was so intently focused on Durc and the pain his death would bring to Ayla that he failed to notice when the light touched him. Right up until he felt his soul begin to burn. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the light spread through him to uncover the darkest reaches of his heart. The evil that had festered inside him until now writhed in agony as it was exposed to the basic pureness of Ayla's love for Durc and his for her. As if a mirror had been held up for him to see with, Mikolan for the first time looked what he had become full in the face. That was when he began to scream.

He had felt it, he had even caught glimpses of it before, but he had always been able to force it back, to deny the knowledge of his own corruption. Now he was forced to look and what he saw sent him plummeting into the farthest reaches of insanity. Soon his screams stopped and all that you could hear was hiccuping, incoherent sobs as his tortured soul quailed beneath the light of truth.

As Ayla and Durc unconsciously released the energy of their connection directly onto Mikolan, his heart sped up to a deadly pace and the blood vessels in his brain ruptured in fright. His body temperature rose higher and higher as white met gold and exploded in a solid wall of frantic energy and light with Mikolan caught in between. His blood boiled, the synapses in his brain overloaded and ignited and his heart exploded on a final thunderous beat.

And just as suddenly as it had begun it stopped. The final tendrils of heat and light escaped their bodies and rushed headlong towards the other to join almost gently together above Mikolan's dead body. Then they were gone.

Ayla gasped and shuddered before she collapsed onto her knees. It was gone. The warmth she had felt in her heart for the entire last turning of the seasons was gone. She tried to stand, fighting the sudden weakness in her body. She raised her eyes to see all of the Zelandonii staring at her in disbelief, awe, and more than a little fear.

What had she done?

Her eyes moved over the ground to where Mikolan lay. She could tell just by looking that he was dead. What had happened? All she remembered was the sudden unbearable heat in her chest and Mikolan aiming the spear thrower at....

Durc!

Her son was here! After all this time.... Slowly she moved her gaze up the ridge to see Durc climbing unsteadily down from his horse. Her eyes instantly filled with tears. She couldn't move. She wanted to run to him, but her feet were frozen in place. She watched as he looked in her direction and started toward her.

In no time he was running and finally she became aware of the fact that firm control of her body had been returned to her. She ran. With tears blurring her eyes so badly she could barely see, she ran. Her heart pounded in her chest, her lungs burned from not daring to breath and still she ran.

Somewhere in the middle, with both groups of people watching with wide eyes, they met.

Durc flung himself into Ayla's arms and something that had been missing for years finally fell into place. Ayla held his head to her breast and wrapped her arms around him as they both sank to their knees. The ache in her heart that she had carried for almost eight years was gone and she was filled with a happiness unlike anything she had ever felt before.

They pulled back and their gazes locked. Ayla looked into her son's eyes for the first time as Durc did the same for the mother he had lost so long ago.

"Mama" he whispered.

And Ayla cried enough tears for both of them.


	36. Chapter 36

They stood holding each other, neither willing nor able to let go again so soon after so many years apart. The crowd of Zelandonii watched, most with tears in their eyes. Even the ones who had no idea what was going on were touched by the obvious emotion of the scene, for the time being forgetting all about the awesome spectacle they had witnessed only moments before. Jondalar's cheeks were just as wet as Ayla's as he watched the dream closest to her heart finally come true. His own heart ached with happiness at the joy he knew she must be feeling at this moment.

Latie stood on the other side of the camp, also watching the other half of her heart being granted his fondest wish. She too cried tears of joy for him. It had taken them a full turning of the seasons to get here, even with the horses, but the sight before her made all the tedious travel more than worth it. She was feeling her own joy at seeing Ayla again as well. She had missed the woman who had made such a tremendous impact on her life for the too short time she had graced the Mamutoi with her presence.

She too had watched in awe as the connection between mother and son became, for a short time, visible in the physical world. Durc had told her about it in whispered words as they lay in their furs night after night, but she had never expected to witness it, nor had she expected it to be so incredibly powerful, not to mention beautiful. Her face had registered the same shock as the rest of the witnesses but not for the same reasons. She had come to expect the unusual, first from Ayla, then again from her mate. It was not the connection that was so awe inspiring for her, but the unconditional love which had created it and the tremendous power that love had given it in the end.  
Finally the mother and son separated and the two groups sighed as one. Compassion was written even in the staunchest of faces. It did not take long for reality to set in for both groups though, as they watched them quietly conversing. Soon both groups of people began to squirm in the intense silence and it was slowly filled with whispered questions and hushed replies. When the tension in the groups began to rise subtly, it was with one mind that both Jondalar and Latie decided to interrupt.

Each began a slow path toward the two still so enraptured with each other. Jondalar, having given the babies to family for the moment, approached hesitantly while Latie came bouncing forward with a smile on her face. It took a moment for Jondalar to recognize the dark haired woman coming towards him as he approached Ayla and Durc, but when he did, he grinned in stunned disbelief.

"Latie?" he called, still shocked but pleased. She nodded happily but pointed insistently at the two still so engrossed with each other. He instantly understood and wisely decided greetings could be saved for later. Right now, something must be done to forestall what he knew could quickly become a dangerous situation. What these people had witnessed could not go ignored or unexplained for long.

"Ayla?" he called gently.

Ayla started and then turned to Jondalar. She had been so wrapped up in her son that she had forgotten all about everyone else. Seeing Jondalar's hesitant face she grinned.

"Jondalar! I would like you to meet my son. Durc of the Clan of the Cave Bear; friend of the Great Cave Lion and chosen of the Mother, meet Jondalar of the Zelandonii; son of Marthona, the former leader of the Ninth Cave, brother of Joharran, current leader of the Ninth Cave and soon, hopefully, to be my mate," she said stepping back slightly from between the two men.

Jondalar smiled at the young man and held out his hands, palms up, in greeting. It seemed like he had been waiting almost as long as Ayla for this moment. He was as grateful as she that her first born and dearly missed son had arrived at last. He looked closely at the young man, seeing the obvious signs of his Clan heritage, but more, seeing his Ayla in his face as well. His eyes were all Clan but that high forehead was hers, and it was now crinkled in thought just as Ayla's did when she was worried. His high wide cheek bones were Ayla's too and his chin. The stubborn tilt of it reminded him so much of the woman he loved that he immediately stopped seeing Durc as a mixed man and saw him instead as Ayla's son; a son she loved very much and one he could now love as well, through his love for her.

"Welcome home, Durc," he said gently when the young man reached to grasp his hands. Startled brown eyes met bright vivid blue and then Durc visibly relaxed.

Durc had heard so much about him he felt he almost knew him already, but it was his eyes that made the tension leave his body. Looking into Jondalar's eyes, was much like looking into Brun's. They looked nothing alike of course, but the feeling was the same. Durc had seen a vast array of emotion in the eyes of the men he had met in his life. Fear, anger, disgust, revulsion, hatred, and more recently, wisdom, respect, caring, friendship and even awe. But only one man had ever looked at him with genuine love before and that was Brun. The man who had practically raised him, the man who had taught him, mentored him, and then set him free. Brun was like the mate of one's mother to Durc and looking at Jondalar now and then back to Ayla, he suddenly felt like he had come home. Gripping the other man's hands a little tighter, he smiled.

"Thank you," he said simply, because he knew it was true. He suddenly felt a hand on his arm and turned to look behind him. Latie grinned up at him and pranced excitedly on her toes. Instantly he felt terrible. She had been waiting impatiently to greet Ayla and Jondalar, trying to give him time with his mother and he had totally forgotten about her. He gave her an apologetic smile and pulled her out from behind him.

As soon as he saw her again Jondalar was grinning, but Ayla squealed. "Latie! It is so good to see you again! Look at you, all grown up and such a beautiful woman too!" she said wrapping her arms around her son's mate. Latie hugged her tightly back and then turned to Jondalar.

He wrapped his long arms around the slight woman and squeezed tight. "It's good to see you again, Latie," he said.

"You too Jondalar and I hate to cut this short, but we need to do something," she said turning to Durc. "Everyone is talking about what happened. I don't think the calm is going to hold much longer," she explained.

Durc nodded and looked at his mother once more before taking Latie's hand and moving back up the hill towards his people and the waiting horses. It was time.

As he mounted his horse he prayed silently to his totem and the Mother to give him the strength to face down the Zelandonii. Everything that had happened before now was in preparation for this moment. His travels, the people he had met along the way and the experience and wisdom he had gained were all to help him gain understanding. It was this group of people that was important. He didn't know why, but they were. He only hoped that he could live up to the Mother's expectations.

At his signal, the horses and his band of travelers moved the last few steps of their journey to come to stand before the Zelandonii. He waited quietly as the Council members grouped in the front of the crowd to see to the purpose of his unexpected appearance here. He addressed them before they had a chance to ask. It was more than a little shocking for them when he addressed them in their own language.

"My name is Durc. I am Ayla's son and like the Durc of Clan legend I was named for, I have left my home to follow the sun west, to a new place and a new life. I grew up with a Clan, the ones you call flatheads, just as Ayla did. I, too, am one you would all consider an abomination, an unholy mixture of spirits. A half-human, half-animal man unworthy of the Mother's love. But I am here to tell you that it was the Mother Herself that sent me here. It is Her message that I was born to deliver. It was She who guided me, with some help from my animal brothers and kept me safe when many times over I should have died.

"My mother was forced out of the Clan and out into the world on her own. In a supremely unselfish act, she left me behind. Not because she did not love me or because she was ashamed of me, but simply to allow me the chance at life. As much as I missed her as I grew up, I am truly grateful that she did so. By leaving me there, she gave me the chance to be a part of a family, a loving community and the opportunity to learn from some of the wisest people I have ever known.

"The skills and knowledge they have imparted to me have been invaluable on this long and treacherous journey. Their culture is different from yours, but still just as rich and complex. Their traditions are long standing, guiding their future as it created their past, but still they are as sacred as yours. Yes, they look different from you, but if you take the time to look you can see they are still recognizably human. It is your fear that keeps you ignorant of their ways, just as their fear of you keeps them ignorant of yours." He stopped and signaled the leader of the clan that was last to join them, beckoning him closer.

As he had spoken, he had signed, so the members of the Clan that traveled with him would understand as well. This message was not just for the Zelandonii. As the Clan man stood next to him, his shoulders squared with pride, Durc looked into the eyes of the Council and then moved his gaze over the crowd.

"How many of you have lived in hatred and fear of this man without ever having met him? How many of you have ever really known a person of the Clan? How can you stand in judgment of their humanity with out ever truly knowing the ones you stand in judgment of? I want you to look closely. Do you really see an animal here? He walks as upright as you, he has no fang or claw to hunt with, no fur to keep him warm. What exactly makes him an animal? His language? The fact that he speaks with his hands? Well, let me tell you something. On this journey, I met a man. One of the people that live not far on the other side of the glacier. He was born unable to speak. No one knows why, or what was wrong with him. He was one of your kind, but he used his hands to speak. Does that make him an animal? Is this your criterion for judgment against him? Or is it the fact that he looks different from you?

"What is so different? Does he not have two arms, two legs, five fingers, and five toes just as you do? Does he not have two eyes, two ears, a nose and mouth just as you have? Sure they may look different, but since when do even your people cast someone out because he doesn't look like everyone else?" he pointed to two different people in the crowd.

"You and you, step forward please." Out of the crowd two people stepped forward slowly. One was a woman, short, with dark hair and deep brown eyes. The other was a tall, blond haired, blue eyed man.

"These two look totally opposite of each other, can you tell me which one is human and which one is not?" he asked the crowd in general. He heard gasps of outrage and nodded his head.

"Yes, your anger at my statement is understandable. What I am trying to get you to understand is that the differences that you all point out and use against the Clan are just as insignificant as the ones between the two of your own that are standing here. The Clan are the Mother's children, just as you are. Her first children, and She loves them, just as she loves you. She cares for them and protects them, just as She does you. She has gifted them with sacred knowledge, just as She has you.

"They do not know Her as you do, revere Her as you do. Their totems guide their lives, but that is as the Mother wanted it. She has left the care and guidance of the Clan to the powerful spirit of Ursus, and the Great Cave Bear has followed Her instructions as bidden, for the animal spirits are Her children too. It always come back to the Mother doesn't it? How can you look another child of Hers in the eye and deny him the right to exist as She created him too? It is not for you to decide who is human and who is not. You all saw earlier what happens to those who presume to know the mind of the Mother.

"Make no mistake, what happened with Mikolan was the Mother's doing, not mine and not my mother's. In Her generosity, She granted Ayla and I a precious gift, a connection. A way to feel the love for each other that we could not express with such distance between us. It was that love that you saw. It was that love that killed Mikolan. The purest form of love is that that exists between a Mother and her child. The same love that Ayla feels for me and for her other son and daughter is the same love the Great Earth Mother feels for Her children, for all Her children. For your people and for the Clan. It was Her choice that She use this love to take the life of the man that would question Her right to love them fully, that would question their right to be loved by Her. She used love to refute the evil in his soul, to damn him to the Great Underworld and so you could see Her desire for the hatred and prejudice to be banished from your people and from the Clan.

"No longer does she want you to live in ignorance and fear, but to work together to become brothers in this life, before you return to Her and become brothers at Her breast once more. When I began my journey, I thought I was only seeking the mother I had lost as a child. Along the way the Mother of All set me on the path of my destiny." he slid off his horse as he spoke the last few words and held his arms out to indicate the group of people that had accompanied him.

"We are the example. We are what She expects of Her children. In the beginning, I was as confused as the ones that had been given visions and told to join me as I made my way across the vast steppes to join my mother here. I was nothing special. I was no legend to be in awe of. I was just a man, sometimes still just a boy. Scared and insecure. Afraid of what I felt was this great destiny that I could not understand.

"As we moved farther west, and more people joined my camp to travel with me, people of the Clan, people of the Others and then more mixed people like myself, I began to see. It was not me but more specifically what I was doing, what She was having her children do when they joined with me. By spreading the visions, by compelling these people to join with me and travel to your lands She was teaching them that it could be done. That it was possible to learn to live together, to work together, to become one people, one family.

"We are the proof that it is possible. That the Clan and the Others can leave the pain of hatred and prejudice behind if we choose to. If we care to take the time to learn about each other. They will never be the same, there will always be differences, but you can learn tolerance and respect. You can learn to live side by side and be friends." he said, by now speaking so softly that the gathering had to strain to hear him.

It was obvious he felt the truth of these words in his very soul, because thick emotion choked his words as he practically pleaded with them to understand. Many behind him, that had traveled with him and come to love him, had tears in their eyes, knowing as well as he did the truth he spoke. The Clan members nodded in agreement, lending their silent support of his supplications. Ayla and Jondalar looked on him in awe, watching as he finally found the words Ayla had searched for in vain. Tears were coursing down his mother's face as she watched the faces of the Zelandonii, her heart finally finding a glimmer of hope as she looked in their eyes. Her gaze returned to the face of her son as he sighed loudly and dropped his hands to his sides.

"That's it. It is that simple. She wants Her children to respect each other, to live in peace. To banish the hatred and the prejudice and accept each other for what you really are. For what you all really are. You are Her children. The Clan are Her children. And She loves you both."

When he finished speaking his voice was barely above a whisper. Even the Council members standing directly in front of him had to strain to hear him, but hear him they did. They looked silently around at each other, their eyes wide as his word sunk home. It was Adaila who let out a shaky sigh before speaking and her words were so quiet that had anyone even dared to breathe, they would have been lost in the sound.

"So be it." she whispered.

Ayla sat staring at Durc as he and Latie played with Thonolan and Kaliza. It was as if she could not quite convince her eyes that he was really here and therefore they refused to leave his face. For so many years she had ached for the sight of him, ached to feel him in her arms again and now here he was, sitting in front of her, playing with the babies. It almost seemed like a dream; one she was willing to never, ever wake from.

Now though, instead of the tiny son she had left behind, here sat a man. He was young yet, but still he was a man. It reflected in the way he interacted with the people around him, the way he held his body, the way he looked at his mate, and more, in the respect he was given by those that knew him. Her son was grown now, but as Jondalar had assured her, he did still need her. She could feel it in every look he gave her, every tentative touch from him. He needed her, maybe in a way that most his age would not still need their mothers. But she was glad for it. Too much time had been lost for them and she was grateful to now have a chance to be the mother he had missed for so long.

He had had Uba of course and as her sister had promised her spirit, she had taken him as her own and raised him with all the love Ayla could not give him herself. Durc would live with the loving memories of his adoptive mother just as Ayla lived with her own loving memories of Iza. She was more grateful than she could say to the sister she had left behind. In her heart, she thanked her silently for what she had done for her son. For their son.

She and Durc had stayed up long into the night, with him telling her stories about the Clan they had both known and loved. He told her about Uba and her life after Ayla had left. He told her of Brun and his determination to fulfill the promise he too had made to Ayla's spirit, despite Broud's best attempts to thwart him. He regaled her with stories of his life as he grew up, his manhood hunt, Broud's refusal of his pre-arranged mate, and about the dreams he had that told him the time was coming for him to leave his family behind. He told her of Brun's encouragement, of the man's certainty that Ayla still lived, and about his helping him to prepare for the long journey he somehow knew Durc would be facing.

"I found this in your old cave. Brun showed me where it was." Durc said as he pressed a soft scrap of leather into her hand. Ayla looked down and her eyes widened in amazement at what she was now holding. The small sling was old and still twisted from repeated use, but she would recognize it anywhere.

"You carried this with you the whole way here? she asked and he nodded. "But why?"

"Because it was the only thing of yours I had. It made me feel closer to you somehow. I wanted to be able to return it to you when I saw you again, so...so you would know who I was." he said, dropping his eyes. "I didn't know about the connection then." he finished his face slightly red.

She knew she was eventually going to have to get over this penchant for holding him, he was a grown man after all, but she could not help but put her arms around him and pull him close when she heard his quiet words. Latie watched in silence. Durc had never mentioned the sling to her and now she knew why. His fears were heartbreaking and achingly personal. How would she have expressed to him the fear that her own mother might not even know her?

"Durc, my heart would know you anywhere. You are my son," she told him, knowing then the pain he must have felt at her abandonment of him. She would be eternally grateful that he now truly understood why she had done so.

He nodded silently, taking a few moments to get his emotions under control before speaking again, "Brun told me as much. He told me when I found you, to tell you that he wishes you a happy life. That he did his best to fulfill the promise he made to your spirit," he told her quietly. Ayla felt tears burn the back of her eyes.

She smiled. "I never once doubted that he would," she said softly, her memories of the proud man flooding her mind. "I always knew you would be safe with Brun. That was the reason I asked him in the first place. I knew he was the only one that could protect you."

He had smiled a little at that, knowing she was right. Broud had never dared to truly cross Brun. The arrogant man had known in his heart that the Leader-before-him could and would take back control of the Clan if he had to and that the Clan would let him. Sure, he had made Durc's life as difficult as possible but had never deliberately, or at least openly, tried to harm him. Durc had understood then, as he did now, that it was Brun that had stood between him and the same fate Broud had dealt to his mother. Durc wondered absently if Brun still lead the Clan, now that Broud was gone, or if Brac had taken control.

The thought reminded him that he had yet to tell his mother that Broud now walked the spirit-world, or how Baby had been the one responsible for it. He proceeded to tell her, in quiet tones, how Broud's death came about.

She was certainly shocked, but other than that she felt nothing. Not remorse or sadness at his passing, nor vengeful joy at his grisly death. The man had lost the power to terrorize her long before now and his death stirred absolutely no emotion in her what-so-ever. She was not quite sure how to feel about that, but she shrugged it off for now.

They had spent the rest of the night catching up on each other's lives. He told her about the meeting the Mamutoi and here Latie joined in, laughing as she told Ayla about Durc's arrival.

"He scared my poor mother so badly she fainted," she said, still giggling, though the reason behind Nezzie's initial fear was not funny at all. The fact that Durc had reminded her so strongly of Rydag was actually heart wrenching. Still, the dramatic entrance Durc had made into the lives of the Mammoth Hunters was amusing to tell.

They all chatted long after Jondalar had given up waiting for Ayla to come to bed. He had smiled indulgently and promised to keep the furs warm. Ayla, however, put off going to bed as long as possible, knowing that Durc would leave here and to go to his own camp. The thought of her son walking out of that flap terrified her. She knew her fears were irrational, but she could not help but think that if she let him out of her sight, she might never see him again. Durc seemed more than willing to stay as well. It took Latie pulling him to a standing position by his arm and demanding her furs with a loud yawn to get him moving. Ayla had laughed and told him to go, stubbornly refusing to let her fears get the best of her.

Now she watched as he and Latie sat playing with the twins and talking quietly with Jondalar. She could join in any time, but she was content to just stare at her son. He was so incredible and she was so proud. Listening to him yesterday, she had felt so much maternal pride her heart had nearly burst. His words had been so true, so moving and to finally hear Adaila and the Council concede to what she had been trying to tell them since her arrival, was almost more than she could take. The old woman's quiet concession had taken her breath and she had thrown herself into Jondalar's arms in unrestrained joy. Finally they had listened. Finally they understood.

While it was still new to most of them, the rest of the Zelandonii people seemed to accept the decision gracefully as well. Most were actually glad the animosity was now over. There were still a few that bitterly refused to accept the "animals" as humans, let alone friends, but Durc's heartfelt words had swayed more than Ayla could ever have hoped to reach. His soulful preaching seemed to have convinced many that had never bothered to listen to Ayla. She didn't know why, but she was grateful.

The gathering had scattered quickly after that and the Summer Meeting grounds were abnormally quiet for the rest of the day. After hastily removing Mikolan's body, Adaila had offered Durc and his camp reasonable lodging near the rest of the caves, trying hard to stand by her word, but everyone seemed lost as to what to do after that. Durc and his Cave had settled in, ignoring the curious stares and the occasional sarcastic, hurtful remarks. He knew the adjustment would take time and he had made more than enough headway for one day. He would let it be for now. His Cave worked tirelessly to make a temporary home, doing their best to pay no attention to the Zelandonii that walked by with slow deliberate steps, trying to unobtrusively get a glimpse of the Clan men and women that worked side-by-side with the rest of Durc's people.

For the most part, the men and women of the Clan took it well in stride. They understood from traveling with Durc that these Others were not trying to be rude with their stares, but more that they had never seen their people close-up. That's not to say that it didn't make them a bit nervous, especially the women, but they remembered too their first time seeing a man or woman of the Others and forgave easily enough. While they had known of them for generations, many of the Clan members first encounter with a person of the Others was when they had joined Durc's journey. With the last clan that had joined him being the exception.

Their previous experiences with the Others had not been pleasant, thanks to Mikolan, but Ayla's visit had done more than she knew to calm them. Meeting her was the main reason that Grun had given into his Mog-ur's demands that they heed the visions he had received. Grun had almost refused to join Durc's Clan for the final leg of the journey. He was now very glad that he had not.

Friendship between his people and the Others was still a new concept for him, but it was one he could immediately see the benefits of. He knew their traditions were different and while he didn't exactly approve of their lifestyle, he remembered Ayla's assurance that they had good reasons for doing things the way they did them. Maybe it was not asking to much to listen and learn what he could from them. As long as the women of his Clan did not let these women's freedom go to their heads, he thought all might just work out. He would at least try.

Others in his Clan were more reticent, if only because they had never encountered this many people together in one place. They understood that this was a gathering like their Clan Gatherings, but they could not help but be intimidated by all the noise. They were now accustomed to hearing verbal speech, thanks to Durc and his companions, but never had it reached this volume. And this was a quiet day.

Once the work was done, many of them sat in camp, terrified to move outside the boundaries that had been claimed as their own. Darvalo did a final check of things, giving Durc the time with his Mother he so desperately needed. He had not even gotten a chance to see or greet Jondalar yet, he didn't think the Zelandonii man even knew he was here. That was fine with Darvalo, he knew he would have plenty of time for that later. Durc needed this time with the mother he had lost so long ago. Now though, he wanted to get out of the camp and meet some people. They had been traveling for what seemed like forever now and those long, cold nights got lonely.

He tried coaxing some of the other members of their group to join him, but most refused. The Clan members were too scared of the noise and stares they were receiving, some just short of hostile, Crun and his friends seemed to feel the same, and most of the others of his own kind just wanted to rest. He did manage to convince a few of the men that had joined the journey recently to come with him though and he excitedly headed out of the camp to explore.

It didn't take long for the strangers to attract the Zelandonii's attention and while some of the them were rather rude, most seemed interested in finding out how he had come to be with Durc and the Clan. He told them willingly enough and answered whatever questions they had. Many seemed impressed that he had come so far, especially the women. Needless to say, Darvalo enjoyed his evening immensely but the two other men from his camp found the outing a little more difficult because of the language barriers. Darvalo had learned to speak Zelandonii from what he remembered Jondalar teaching him when the blond man had lived with he and his mother, Serenio, and then again from Durc, who had learned from Latie and the Lion Camp, who had been taught by both Ayla and Jondalar.

Durc had easily managed to communicate with all the different people that had joined his journey, but his incredible aptitude for languages helped a great deal with that. It had gotten a little confusing for the others in the camp towards the end, with all the different languages being spoken, but they had managed. There were a total of twelve different languages in their camp so far, counting the Clan's sign language, and Durc could speak fluently in almost all of them. And while he had learned everyone else's language, none of the new comers had had time to learn Zelandonii just yet.

S'Adrabon and Rumen both eventually gave up and went back to camp, leaving Darvalo to the group of women that surrounded him. Neither of them could speak much Zelandonii, they couldn't even speak with each other fluently. Adrabon spoke only S'Armunai and Rumen only Hadumai. They had made fast friends with each other on the journey using a combination of vocal language, clan signs and basic gestures to communicate, but the Zelandonii ways were strange to them and their language too complex to learn quickly. They grinned indulgently at Darvalo as they waved their goodbyes and he waved back distractedly while carrying on a conversation with a small blond woman who just happened to be stunning as well.

Darvalo hadn't had this much fun in a long time. His people never had meetings like this, well at least not any that his cave had been to. He had never seen so many people in one place, especially so many women. It had been a long time for Durc's second and the absence of a willing woman had been hard on him. Other than Latie, Darvalo had not been around many women since he had joined them on their journey. While he held no prejudice against the Clan women, he didn't find them attractive and even if he had, he doubted that the Clan men would have been willing to share. As it was, the few Clan women that had come along were serving two or three Clan men apiece. No matter how lonely he was, that thought just didn't appeal to him.

Now however, with Durc and his followers being the sole focus of attention, he had found himself in the midst of a Summer Meeting full of curious Zelandonii women. Women more that willing to explore the differences between this exotic man and all the too-familiar Zelandonii men they had grown up with. There was no way that Darvalo would find himself alone tonight, well, barring any interruptions that is.

Even as this thought crossed his mind, just such an interruption came walking by. The big blond man that almost became his mother's mate strolled through the center of the meeting grounds, being followed by the normal gaggle of girls. Only this time they were more interested in his connection to the strange group of new-comers that had just arrived, than in he himself. The two groups of girls, the one surrounding Jondalar and the one around Darvalo, spotted each other just about the same time and keeping the men in the middle, each quickly made their way towards the other.

"Oh Jondalar! This is Darvalo...." one of the girls started,

"Darvalo?" Jondalar asked looking up from his conversation. He spied the young man just as Darvalo heard his name.

"Jondalar! It's so good to see you again!" Darvalo said, fighting his way through the girls to reach the other man. Jondalar grinned.

"I didn't know you had come too! It is so good to see you!" Jondalar said, as Darvalo came up to him. The men grabbed each other in a bear hug, with Jondalar thumping Darvalo's back fondly.

Jondalar was ecstatic to see him. If things had been different, this man probably would have been the very first child of his hearth. In his heart, he was. If Thonolan hadn't lost Jetamio, he might never have met Ayla, choosing instead to stay with his brother and the Sharamudoi and mate Serenio. He had been sure he would never see him again when he and Ayla had left the Sharamudoi's Cave on their journey back to the Zelandonii. To see him here was a pleasant surprise to say the least. Why had no one told him he had traveled here with Durc?

"Well, Durc and Latie showed up at our Cave just in time to save our people a whole lot of trouble. By the time they were ready to leave, he had cleared up a few misunderstandings between our people and the Clan and our cave was well on its way to starting solid, friendly trade relations with them. I decided to join them when they told us where they were heading." Darvalo explained.

"Dolando started trade with the Clan?" Jondalar asked, incredulous.

Darvalo laughed at the look on his face, knowing which aspect of Dolando's personality he was remembering. "Well, it was a near thing, but thanks to Durc, we came out of it with new friends instead of mortal enemies," he said cryptically.

Jondalar raised his brow at the man but figured he would get the details later. "Yeah, he seems to be doing a lot of that lately." he said in good humor. Darvalo laughed again. The women around them had fallen silent for a moment, completely forgotten by both of the handsome men.

"Well, have you seen your mother since the last time I saw you?" Jondalar asked, his curiosity about her condition when he left the first time still alive and burning. Darvalo nodded,

"Yeah, she came for a visit. She and her new mate were so excited. She had just found out she had been blessed again, for the first time since I was born." he said casually, completely missing the look on Jondalar's face.

"Really?" he asked in a slightly strangled voice. Had Serenio been wrong about that when he left? Darvalo answered the question for him, though he was sure he hadn't spoken it aloud.

"Yeah, you know she thought she might be pregnant when you left the first time, but it turned out she wasn't. She was really disappointed then, but this time she is sure. She was so happy the last time I saw her. I imagine she has had the baby by now. I wonder what she had? I doubt I will ever see my mother again or ever see my new brother or sister," he said, the last bit added a little wistfully. But Darvalo had known when he left that he would likely never return. His mother had made a new life for herself, he knew she was happy and safe. He was content to remember her that way forever.

Jondalar lost himself in his memories, staring at the young man who, as a child, had been so close to him. He was fighting his own inner struggle at Darvalo's words. He couldn't be sure if he was happy or saddened that Serenio had not been pregnant, possibly with a child of his spirit, when he had left. In a way he was happy. It was good to know that there was not a child whose life he might be missing. He had found no greater pleasure in this world than to watch Kaliza and Thonolan as they grew. Being there as they learned each new thing, being able to see himself in their beautiful little faces. He was grateful he would not be missing that with another child that may or may not be "his" as Ayla put it.

Yet he was slightly disappointed as well. He had almost found it comforting to think he may have left a piece of his spirit with the woman he had tried so hard to love, and who had loved him regardless of the fact that he was unable to completely return her feelings. Serenio had deserved so much more than he had been able to give her. He had hoped that a child of his spirit would give her something of himself that could love her whole-heartedly and unconditionally, where he had not been able to.

"...is Ayla? I know she had twins, Durc told me. How are they? Are you glad to be home?" Darvalo was saying and Jondalar realized he had been paying no attention to him. He laughed though, as he continued to question him, never giving him a chance to answer.

He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder, guiding him through the crowd as he attempted to answer the list of questions and catch Darvalo up on what had been happening in his life. They walked away, completely wrapped up in their conversation and in getting to know each other once again. Neither man saw the looks of shock and disappointment on the faces of the women they had left standing there without so much as a word of goodbye.


	37. Chapter 37

Ayla, Durc, and Latie rode in comfortable silence for a while, taking in the beauty of their surroundings. The large, staring, whispering crowds had finally become too much and they had decided to take the babies and go for a ride, where they would be left alone for a while. The horses had always provided Ayla with a quick escape and now was no exception. They had loaded up the animals with what they would need for a quick meal and left.

Now they rode slowly, letting the horses take them where they would, all three content to enjoy the quiet. Occasionally they would speak using the Clan language, letting the silent words leave the tranquility undisturbed. Kaliza and Thonolan napped on Latie's and Ayla's backs, the rhythm of the horse's gaits quickly lulling them into deep slumber.

Ayla had spent the remainder of the morning catching up with Grun and his clan and getting to know the rest of the people that her son had brought with him. She had enjoyed taking to the members of the various clans that had traveled with him and seeing their traditional customs interlaced with the new ways they had learned. Their general open-mindedness shocked her. Had she been asked, she would have thought them almost completely incapable of even attempting to learn so many new things. But while it would cost them in the end, they had been more willing and able than she would have ever guessed. As a matter of fact, she had told the council just that. Apparently the Zelandonii weren't the only people that still had much to learn about the Clan, she had thought to herself.

Durc had tried all morning to get the members of his "Clan" to go out into the Summer Meeting, and like Darvalo, he had failed. Too many of them were still intimidated by the sheer number of people, let alone the not-so-friendly attitudes that some of the Zelandonii still sported. While a lot of the more accepting people had done everything in their power to learn more about them, even going so far as asking if they could come speak with them, it was the others that kept them inside the camp. Durc was in a quandary as to what to do now. He had known that the first few days would be hard, but he had no idea that almost his entire Clan would be too afraid to even leave their camp.

He had never really thought much past getting the Zelandonii to accept them and now he was stuck. It was times like this that he felt more child than man and times like this that he could really use his mother to guide him. He was grateful he had her here now.

He had spoken to her about it and had listened to the advice she freely gave. She had told him to give them time, to let the Council to approach them first. To let the Leaders of the Zelandonii show their people what was appropriate and what wasn't and give them a chance to deal with the ones that made his people feel threatened.

She was right of course and he was grateful for her wisdom. She had been through this very thing, on a much smaller scale, many times over. He had told his people to be patient. To go where they wanted if they felt like it, but if they felt like staying put, that was fine too.

He personally opted not to let them intimidate him, since he had his mother and her new family here to welcome him, but Crun had been leery of the Zelandonii and decided to stick with the training he was now receiving from the Mog-ur of Grun's Clan. Being mixed, he had born the brunt of the few unconvinced Zelandonii's scathing remarks. He, the other two, Echozar and even Durc. But Crun's past experiences with rejection made this especially painful, even more so than normal, coming so quickly on the heels of the complete acceptance he had found in Durc's tribe.

In the face of this, he retreated into his training. The mog-ur of Crun's clan, having immediately recognized something in him, had already taken him as his acolyte. Durc had nodded his head to himself when he noticed this newly formed relationship between Crun and the holy man. It only proved what he had already been shown.

Durc knew that Crun was destined to be the spiritual and physical combination of both a Mog-ur and a Zelandoni. He would be the man both cultures would come to when trying to understand the spiritual life of the other. He would first train with the Clan, then be tutored by the Zelandonia. Like Durc, he would have a fine grasp of both worlds that created him, his mixed brain giving him the advantages of both sides. Many summers from now, Crun would be almost as powerful and gifted as Creb. This was his destiny and it had already begun.

Now, he looked over at his mother. Something about the way she was sitting had caught his eye. He could read the sudden tension in the set of her shoulders and the way she held herself perfectly still. She had seen something. Something she perceived as a threat. He followed her gaze and his trained eye caught the slight movement in the grass ahead. He watched for a moment longer and then grinned. Someone was in for a surprise.

He relaxed, but kept an eye on his mother as she carefully watched the grasses sway in front of her. He noticed her confusion when whatever it was seemed to be heading right for them, not bothering to try to disguise its movements. He could almost read her thoughts aloud.

Ayla studied the movement of the grass silently. That was not the normal behavior of predators, or prey for that matter. Neither a hunter or the hunted would approach so carelessly. She looked to the horses, their reactions normally a guide for her when she was unsure, but they did nothing. She returned her gaze to the grass. As she watched, something began to strike her as familiar. A sneaking suspicion began to sneak up on her and it only took one brief glimpse of tawny fur for her to know for sure. She nearly shouted with joy. Sliding off of Whinney's back, she handed Durc the pack from her back that held the sleeping Kaliza. He took his sibling with a smile on his face.

Ayla stood anxiously, waiting. Even in her excitement she knew it would not be wise to rush up to him after so much time had passed. As he grew closer, she could hear the familiar grunts and snorts she had once known so well. She felt tears burn her eyes at the thought of seeing her other "son" again. She had been sure that the last time would be it for them, but here he was.

Finally Baby came loping out of the tall grass into the clearing where she could see him. She gasped. Baby had reached his full prime. At almost five summers old, he was no longer a youth in any way, he had completely filled out and he was massive. She had thought he had reached his full potential the last time she saw him, but apparently not. The unusual circumstances surrounding his early life had completely changed the norm for him and he could not be measured by the standards of the rest of his breed.

By comparison to the lions where he was born, he was huge, but compared to the lions near the Zelandonii, he was gigantic. She had noticed that the great cats surrounding Jondalar's home were slightly smaller, but hadn't put much thought into it. Now, knowing that Baby would be living near by from now on, she could see he would easily overcome any other pride lions he chose to fight. He could take over every single pride in the area if he wanted too. She grinned, thinking of the many babies he would no doubt make with all the females he would have.

She shoved all these thoughts to the back of her mind to contemplate later, because right now Baby was approaching her slowly. He came to stand in front of her and she could see his nostrils flare as he picked up her scent.

Baby filled his nose with the scent of her. This was the Woman. She was the reason he had traveled for so long, constantly searching. He could see the One standing behind her and knew he had finally found her. He would have found her himself if it hadn't been for all the strange "people" scents surrounding the place he had known her to be. He had stopped then, knowing he couldn't go any closer. He had watched sadly as the One and his "pride" had carried on without him. But he had been willing to wait.

He looked at her now, at her sun-colored hair blowing in the slight breeze and felt the insistent rumble begin to build inside him. He moved slowly as he crept forward, almost like he used to do when he had done something wrong and needed to beg her forgiveness. This time he had brought her the One. He was unsure of her welcome. As he tentatively reached out his nose and sniffed her hand, his tongue flicked out to sample the taste of her skin. Her reaction was swift.

Ayla could no longer hold herself back. She sunk to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. It had been so long since she had seen him, and his arrival meant even more now in the face of Wolf's absence. Only the presence of her other animal "son" was missing to make her family complete, but she knew that the heaviness in her heart, where her love for Wolf lived on, would never be relieved. Unlike Durc and even Baby, that "son" was lost to her forever.

Her sadness over Wolf, however, did nothing to mar her joy at seeing Baby again. She pulled back finally and ruffled his mane as she had when he was still just a cub. She could hear the loud purr that had begun when he had first seen her still rumbling loudly from somewhere deep inside him.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth in lazy contentment as she stroked him. Finally the need to return her love and affection overpowered him and he placed his paws gently on her shoulders, giving her the feline hug of his younger days. His lion heart felt like it could burst from happiness and the final sense of completion he had been searching for.

"Oh Baby! It is so good to see you! Look how big your are and here I thought you were done growing. Did you have a good journey? Durc said you were good to have around. I have missed you so much! Now that you'll be living here near me, maybe we can see each other once in a while. Yes, look at you, you're such a good lion, such a good boy!"

She talked to him as she continued to pet and coddle him, finding all the itchy places he loved to have scratched. She had missed him so much but she knew that time with him would be short from now on. He would live closer to her now and she may see him from time to time, but he was still a full grown lion and she knew he couldn't stay with her for long.

"Just think of all the wonderful lionesses that are just waiting for you to find them. All those mates will give you lots of babies. Maybe one day I will get to see some of them."

Durc and Latie grinned as she continued to talk to him, stroking his soft golden fur. Baby just laid there, lapping up all the attention. This was the reason he had come all this way. To bring the One to the Woman. He knew his job was finished, that strangely heightened place in his brain told him so, but he wanted one more thing before he left her to start his new life. He stood quickly, bringing his body to rub against her legs in invitation. Ayla grinned. Who was she to refuse him?

She straddled his back, letting him adjust to her now unfamiliar weight, then raised her hand and flung her arm forward. He took off like a shot, running into the tall grass. Ayla could feel his muscles bunch, the grass whipping her face as he raced by. Like always, the ride was short, but he allowed her to remain on his back while he turned and started a slow trot back to where they had left Durc, Latie, and the horses. She lay almost full length on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck from behind. She could feel her body swaying gently as his steps slowed and she knew this visit was almost over.

When he stopped before Durc once again she slid off his back, not noticing the stunned face of her son. He had heard the tales of course, but he never thought to actually see her do it. He had never been brave enough to try it himself while they traveled together to find her. Now he was glad he had not. It seemed so special, something that should be shared only between his mother and her lion "son". He shook himself, realizing that his mother was saying goodbye to Baby once more. He could see her sadness and he understood it. He had already said his goodbyes to the amazing animal that had also become friend and brother. This time was for his mother alone, he would never dream of intruding.

Ayla knelt in front of the Cave Lion's face staring into his huge amber eyes. He blinked at her once but held her gaze, he knew the end was coming too. This was more than just saying goodbye. Ayla smiled at him and told him quietly how much she loved him. Thanking him for returning her son to her safely. Thanking him for protecting him and his family and guiding him as he made such a difficult journey. When she was done she bent and kissed his nose softly.

As he felt the gentle touch of her lips on his face, he felt something special in his brain begin to fade. That magical awareness that had taken him over last spring was leaving. He was greatly saddened by the loss of the one he only ever knew as She, but he was comforted too, because despite knowing that She was leaving his mind, he could still feel the Mother in his heart. He knew he would carry Her there forever.

As the final remnants of it left him, the urge to roam returned. His love for the One and the Woman remained, but it became second to his love of freedom once more. Back was his urge to explore, to hunt for the thrill of it, to find a mate and create a family. He was just Baby again, though still special and unique. The one and only of his kind. A magnificent, human loving, Cave Lion ready to take on the world, and win.

He licked the side of Ayla's face gently, his raspy tongue roughing the surface of her skin, before rising. With one last look in her direction, he turned and loped off into the tall grass. Ayla laughed. What more had she expected? She turned back to mount her horse, refusing to cry this time. She knew she would see him again.

Without a word, still not sure he could speak, Durc signaled Midnight to head back to camp. Latie followed, the awed grin still on her face. She knew she would never tire of seeing Ayla do that. Like Durc, she could find no words to describe it, so she remained silent as well.

It was Ayla who chatted happily all the way back home, telling them stories of the lion cub she had raised like a son.

They all sat around the central fire, visiting, playing games and just having a good time. Everyone from the Ninth Cave was there, as well as Durc's camp, having decided to have a feast of sorts so they could spend this time getting to know each other.

Joharran, Marona, Ric, Folara, Echozar, Joplaya, Ayla, Jondalar, Durc, Latie, Dalanar, Jerika and all the rest, sat talking and eating, sharing childhood stories and tales of various journeys. The Clan members observed quietly or joined in, with people that knew their language translating for them. They understood quite a bit of Zelandonii now, so many just sat and listened to the conversations going on around them. It had almost a joyous atmosphere, and rightly so. They were celebrating everything tonight, the end of their journey, reunions, love, freedom, and acceptance.

Ayla had made her special ptarmigan dish, as well as Marthona's cherry-nut loaves. She had cried making them, thinking of the woman who had taught her how not so long ago. No Ninth Cave gathering was complete without them and Ayla was now the only one who knew how to make them.

Marthona, who had refused for years to show anyone how her special recipe was made, had pulled Ayla into her hearth one day only to close the leather flap firmly behind her. Ayla had been so honored to find out what she had planned for their afternoon and now she relished the memory of that special day. Making the loaves had been simple really, not so different than the ones Iza had made. There was only one critical difference and that difference was something she would only ever share with Kaliza when she grew up. Marthona had made her promise.

Ayla had felt bad, thinking if she told anyone it should be Folara, but Marthona had shaken her head. She had insisted that her daughter wasn't much of a cook; so, with Folara's complete agreement, she had chosen to show Ayla instead.

Now she smiled in fond memory as she took a bite of one of the last loaves left. Everyone had raved at how well she had done with Marthona's recipe, but the simple cakes had brought a few of the Ninth Cave's members to tears. Eventually though, the fond memories overcame the sadness they evoked and the lively chatter picked back up.

The rest of the Zelandonii Summer Meeting went on around them, but both camps were content where they were. Curious people walked past all night trying to figure out the source of all the laughter, but all they could see was people sitting and talking so they returned to the other activities the Summer Meeting offered. They could just sit and talk in their own caves all winter long. The Summer Meeting offered too many distractions to spend all their time just sitting in their camps.

For their part, the Ninth Cave greeted the on-lookers, but otherwise ignored them. They understood why they were curious. This was not normally the time to be closing themselves off from the rest of their people, but they had so much to learn about each other they were willing to spend one night getting better acquainted.

There was, however, one set of visitors to the camp that night that had been impossible to ignore. The small group of Council members that had approached the edge of camp waited patiently for the Ninth Cave's leaders to notice them. When Joharran saw Adaila, Shalandar, and Markolan standing there quietly, he almost choked on the blackberry wine Marona had made especially for him.

Markolan, the Leader of the Third Cave and a friend, grinned at him from where he stood. He had been one of the few supporters the Ninth Cave had had on the Council, besides their own members of course, and had fought for them at every turn. Now he stood waiting with the others, his eyes holding an excited gleam.

Joharran approached them cautiously. "Good evening, Adaila," he said, nodding to the others as well. Then he waited.

"Good evening Joharran. It is good to see your cave so happy," Adaila said smiling, her voice warm for the first time in ages.

It seemed Durc's arrival had had a marked effect on her, Joharran observed. Her attitude towards Joharran, and therefore his entire cave, seemed to have done a complete turn around. He smiled at her, genuinely pleased, but still remained inwardly guarded. "Yes, we are having a good time together," he told her. "It's nice to spend time with your family and get to know new people."

She nodded, then her eyes sobered slightly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are here on a few matters of importance. You may want to invite Jondalar and Ayla over, and anyone else you deem fit. We have some things we would like to discuss with you," she said, completely with out rancor. Instead she seemed concerned about something.

He kept his face expressionless and nodded, wondering as he headed back over to the fire what she could possibly have to discuss now. He talked quietly with the people there for a few minutes and then they all stood up. Adaila's eyes widened when she realized he planned to bring almost everyone sitting there, but then she chuckled softly. That was probably a good idea, seeing as this had to do with almost all of them.

Finally they crossed to where she stood, nearly surrounding the Council members as they vied for a good spot to listen to what they had to say. From the somber looks on their faces, she could see they were obviously expecting bad news. Adaila couldn't really blame them for that assumption either. It would be a relief to finally deliver some joy to these people, but she decided to start with the unpleasant subject first. She looked to Joharran, who stood silently waiting for her to speak.

"Well, let me start with an apology. We...I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for my behavior. I said and did some very mean and uncalled for things over the last few moons. I just couldn't bring myself to admit...to acknowledge... well to even want to believe what Ayla tried to tell us. But Durc yesterday, he showed me what a fool I had been, that we all had been," she told him, then looked directly at Ayla,

"I'm sorry. I know it may be too late, after everything that has happened, but I wanted you to know that I realize I was wrong. I hope that some day you will be able to forgive me for not seeing the truth sooner. Maybe I could have stopped what happened this past summer." The genuine sadness in her voice was plain for everyone to hear.

While she had been speaking the faces of the Ninth Cave had at first reflected their shock, then softened in compassion. It was obviously hard for the older woman to talk about her own failings, but she had done it. She had said what she needed to say, and humbled herself before them all. It was Ayla who spoke next.

"Adaila, change is difficult for everybody, everyone deals with it in their own way. Some people get angry, some people get scared and some refuse to accept it at all. That you were able to finally see the truth for what it is, is enough for me. We cannot change the past, but maybe we can start over again from here. It would be nice to be able to call you a friend," she said, then held out her hands, palms up.

Adaila smiled through her tears as she clasped the young woman's hands. Ayla's forgiveness lifted a heavy burden off her old heart and she knew she could never re-pay her. "I welcome you in the name of Doni, the Great Earth Mother, Ayla....of the Zelandonii," she said, looking her right in the eye.

Ayla's eyes grew huge and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. The rest of the crowd standing there began to smile. "Zel...Zelandonii?" Ayla nearly choked.

Adaila nodded slowly, "The Council has been in constant meetings since yesterday and we have all agreed that there is no long any reason to ban your adoption into the Zelandonii, there never really was. So our first task was to finalize what should never have been denied in the first place. Welcome to our family Ayla. We hope you will find many years of happiness with your new people."

The cheer that went up from the Ninth Cave's camp was heard throughout the entire Summer Meeting grounds. Adaila laughed outright when Jondalar picked Ayla up and spun her around excitedly, then handed her to her own son for more of the same. Joharran caught Markolan's eye and smiled. His friend grinned back at him.

When the noise quieted to a dull roar, Adaila continued, "Jondalar, you better mate this woman before some other handsome Zelandonii man snatches her right out of your hands. The ceremonies are coming up quickly, I hope you will be ready," she said with a twinkle in her eye for the big blond man.

Jondalar and Ayla both froze. The entire gathering turned to face her now, they had not dared to hope it would be this easy.

Adaila stared back at them for a second, then looked at Joplaya and Echozar and added, "And if you two plan on mating as well, then you better get that man adopted into the Lanzandonii pretty quickly. I know the Council will be in session tomorrow, so it shouldn't take long. The ceremonies will be held in three days."

Echozar and Joplaya turned to each other and grinned. Echozar felt like he was being handed the world on a platter. To finally be fully accepted, adopted even, and to get to mate the woman he loved more than life itself, was more than he ever dreamed possible. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dalanar's bright blue eyes. He just could not wipe the smile off his face and the tall man seemed to share his joy.

Joplaya didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was overjoyed to finally be able to mate the man whose love had always been there for her, the man who had waited while she grew out of her childish fantasies of Jondalar, the man who she now loved beyond all reason. But she had wasted so much time. Then when she had finally come to her senses and embraced the love he offered and could finally return it, she had been denied the right to publicly acknowledge it. Echozar was a wonderful, caring man. Now he could finally be hers.

It turned out she did both. Tears streamed down her face as the joyful laughter bubbled up from inside. Her soon-to-be mate did a repeat performance of Jondalar and Ayla's dance of joy.

Ayla and Jondalar still stared at Adalia. It was almost as if they couldn't quite believe what she was saying was true. They could mate? Then, as what all had been said began to sink in, they both shared the same thought. Of course they could mate! Ayla was Zelandonii now, they had no reason to stop them!

With a whoop of excitement Jondalar scooped Ayla up into his arms and kissed her soundly, right in front of everyone. By the time he released her lips, Ayla was both flushed and breathless, but just as giddy as he was. Amid the hoots and hollers from the watching crowd, he leaned his forehead against hers, while still holding her in his arms, and looked deeply into her eyes. "So, you want to tie the knot with me?" he asked quietly, for her ears alone.

Her beaming smile was answer enough, but just in case she added, "More than anything on the Mother's Great Earth."

After that the celebration really started and went on all night long.

Ayla rummaged through her belongings, looking desperately for the packages she knew she had stored away somewhere. She knew she had brought them both, but Jondalar must have moved them. Tomorrow at sunrise they would hold the matrimonials and she had to find them. Despite her current frustration though, Ayla had never been happier. She had her son back, she had her babies, she had Baby back, the Zelandonii had finally accepted her, her son and even the Clan, and now they she was being allowed to mate the only man who could ever hold her heart. She had finally found some peace in her life.

Only one thought marred her happiness at the moment. Mikolan's burial was today. As a matter of fact, it was supposed to start any time. The sun would be up in just a short while and the burial was to be started by sunrise. She needed to hurry. Finally giving up for the moment, she rose and slipped on her tunic. Jondalar was already outside, waiting for her. He had had a chance to get ready while she fed the babies, then took them both for her so she could get dressed. She had spent the majority of the time searching for the bundles she knew were here somewhere. Now she was going to be late.

She would just have to ask Jondalar what he had done with them. She knew his curiosity over the one bundle had been building since they had left the Mamutoi; she only hoped he hadn't given in and opened it. No, Jondalar had always respected her wishes and her privacy. She knew he would not stop now. After fixing her hair a little she rushed out of the tent only to almost run into Jondalar as he was coming into find her.

"I was just coming to get you, they are about ready to start," he said, as he guided her out of the tent flap.

She nodded. "I know. Do you know why it is that they requested my presence at this?" she asked. "I would have thought I was the last one his family would want there." He just shook his head.

She had puzzled over this request since Zelandoni had approached her with it. She would never have refused, of course, but she couldn't figure out why they wanted her there. Mikolan had despised her, as had most of his family in support of him. She knew things had changed in the last few days, but she couldn't believe that his family didn't hold her responsible for his passing. It was because of her that he was dead; if not exactly at her own hands, it was close enough.

Now she stood quietly at the grave site waiting for Zelandoni to begin. The closest members of his family and cave glared at her and she quickly lowered her eyes. Despite Mikolan's actions, she knew they did not feel he deserved to die, even though most of them were terrified of him while he still lived. To them she had murdered him. Ayla knew differently, but she would respect their feelings.

She noticed movement and watched as Zelandoni began to throw dirt on Mikolan's tightly wrapped body. Nothing had been put in the grave with him, no tools, no other mementos of his life. No words had been spoken to acknowledge any good he may have done, or even to plead with the Mother on his behalf. They just began to cover him with soil. Finally Ayla would hold back no more.

"Wait!" she said loudly as she stepped forward. Zelandoni paused and looked up at her in surprise. His family looked at her with suspicion. Was this not enough for her?

"Where are this man's things? Where are the prayers on his behalf to the Mother? Is this the normal way of a Zelandonii burial?" she asked the holy woman.

Zelandoni looked at her through slightly narrowed eyes. It had been her request that Ayla be here. She wanted Ayla to see the decision of the Council. "No, it's not. This is his punishment for his crimes against the Zelandonii people, our cave in particular. He will be buried with no honor, no tools for the next life, no acknowledgment of his life or his passing. It will become law for his name never to be spoken again, nor ever given to another child. This is the price for his crimes," she explained calmly.

Ayla was aghast. "Do you not think the Mother's punishment was enough? He has already paid the highest price for his crimes. His life was taken. It is the Mother's right to pass judgment on this man and She has done so. Is there nothing in this man's life you can honor? Did he do nothing good in his life? Accomplish nothing in his role as Leader or Zelandoni?" she asked.

Zelandoni, as well as the rest of the gathering, froze. After what had happened to Mikolan when he ignored this woman's words, none of them dared make that mistake now. Besides, she was right. He had been punished already, in the harshest way possible. He was dead. It was his family who answered her.

"Of course he did. He did many good things. We would like to be able to honor the memories we have of him while he was still good...inside." One member spoke quietly.

Ayla nodded. "Then do not seek to punish him now. Honor the good that he did in his life and beg the Mother's forgiveness for his mistakes. Despite what he did in the last seasons of his life, there was a time when he was a good man. Honor that, if nothing else," she said quietly.

Zelandoni stared at her for a moment, then nodded slowly. She silently signaled to his family to gather his possessions and they rushed to do so, relieved to finally be allowed to grieve for him. None of them could deny the evil he had turned into, but they could all remember a time when that was not who he was. It was that memory they wished to honor and now, thanks to Ayla, they would be allowed to do so.

They had, of course, been shocked at her defense of him at first, then amazed at her capacity to forgive him. Not one of them walked away not being grateful to the woman they had detested only a few minutes before. When they returned with his things and lowered them into his grave the ceremony proceeded, a little differently this time.

Zelandoni did her best to find a few words of praise for the man, and allowed his family a chance to speak for him. She led a silent prayer to the Mother to beg forgiveness for his soul. Then they began the actual burial. Ayla felt a bit of relief at the change. She could not say she felt any love for the man or that she would ever forget what he had done, but she would do her best to forgive him. It was who she was.

**********

"Jondalar? What did you do with that bundle I brought with me?" she asked her soon-to-be-mate quietly, while again digging through her things. The twins were asleep for now and she didn't want to wake them.

"You mean the one you will never let me open?" he asked wryly as he watched her search for a bit longer before reaching under his furs and grabbing the bundle. She raised her eyes and smiled at him, then gasped as she noticed what his hands held. "Is this what your looking for?" he asked with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, "Where was that?"

"I used it for a pillow last night. It was soft enough and my neck was sore," he answered a little defensively.

Immediately her eyes were concerned. "You were sore? Why didn't you say something? What's wrong? Can I make you something for it?" She was now behind him massaging his neck as she drilled him with questions.

He laughed, then cringed slightly, glancing over to see if he had disturbed the babies. "No, I'm fine Ayla. Nothing a little extra support didn't take care of," he told her quietly and tossed the package in the air above his head.

She nearly squealed then caught it just as it was about to hit him on its way back down. She swatted his head with it, then carefully sat down with it in her lap. He watched as she untied it and removed two smaller bundles from the outer leather wrap. Holding one to her chest she handed the other to him. He eyed the familiar bundle nervously, and looked at her questioningly.

"Open it," she said and smiled at the shock on his face.

His eyebrows shot into his hair. He was finally being allowed to see what was inside? After two long summers? She didn't have to tell him twice, his fingers raced to untie the knot. As he peeled away the outer layer of leather, his breath caught at what he saw inside. It just couldn't be.

But it was.

He held up the white leather, now creased from being stored for so long and the air rushed out of his lungs. He looked over at her with a strange combination of confusion and wonder on his features. "But I thought...Didn't you make this for...I thought..." he couldn't finish.

He could have sworn she had made this for Ranec. He remembered the sharp pain of jealousy he felt seeing her making the dark man such a beautiful garment. He had desperately wanted it to be for him, he would never have guessed it actually was.

It was Ayla's turn to be confused. "You thought what? Don't you like it?" she asked, now terrified that her surprise wasn't going to be well received. After waiting for so long to give it to him, it would crush her if he hated it.

He looked startled. "Of course I like it. It's the most beautiful tunic I have ever seen. I love it! I just thought... well, I saw you working on it when we lived with the Mamutoi, I thought you were making it for...for Ranec," he stumbled with that last part. No matter how much time passed, the fact that he came so close to losing her to the dark carver still made his heart ache.

Ayla shook her head in puzzlement. "Why would you think I was making it for Ranec...wait, you saw me? You've already seen it?" she asked, deflated.

He looked at her devastated face. It meant so much to her, she had saved it for him for almost three summers. "Well, I only saw a little of it really. Just the white leather. I just assumed that you were making it for Ranec because...well, you know what? Never mind what I thought. It's beautiful Ayla. It is the best gift I have ever been given. I can't believe you made this just for me!" he told her, and watched her face brighten a bit after careful study of his face.

"Really?" she asked still a little uncertain.

He nodded, "Yes, really. It's perfect. Now I just have to figure out when to where it," he said, fingering the soft ermine tails and was surprised to see Ayla blush slightly.

"I...I made it for our matrimonial. I was hoping you would were it then," she said softly.

He just stared at her. "Our matrimonial..." he almost whispered,

"Are you telling me that you made this for our matrimonial all the way back when we lived with the Mamutoi? Through that whole thing with Ranec, you still were planning our mating? Even then?" he asked softly.

She nodded slowly, not looking at him."I couldn't help but hope that someday you would love me again. I never wanted to mate with Ranec, I only agreed because I thought you didn't want me. I've never wanted to mate with anyone but you Jondalar. Ever," she said passionately.

Jondalar carefully laid the beautiful tunic aside and reached for her. He took her lips with a passion born of sudden desperation. He had to show her, to prove again how very much he loved her. How much he needed her. How he could never live without her. By the time he released her they were both breathing heavily. One look at her passion filled eyes and he instantly came back for more.

He proceeded to show her exactly how much he really did love her.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning found Ayla impatiently awaiting sunrise. This was it. This was the day she became Jondalar's mate. She was so excited that Folara, Marona and Zelandoni had trouble keeping her still while they helped her with her hair, her jewelry and her matrimonial outfit. The three woman had gasped as one when Ayla showed them the tunic that her Mamutoi family had made for her to wear. They had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful and perfect for Ayla on this important day.

As they helped her slide it on, Ayla was careful not to crease it. She had spent the entire evening yesterday steaming the wrinkles out of the soft leather of her outfit and Jondalar's tunic as well. She showed them how it was to be worn and was silently grateful it was supposed to leave her breasts exposed. She wasn't sure it would fully cover them now if she wanted it to. Feeding the babies had increased her size there considerably. Finally she was finished and they turned her around slowly to see the final effect. Folara let out a low whistle.

"Oh Doni! Wait until my brother sees you in this! He is going to have a hard time just getting through the ceremony," she said in awe.

"You do look beautiful Ayla." Marona agreed, slightly stunned. She had always known Ayla was beautiful, but this...this was incredible. She watched as Zelandoni stepped forward and adjusted the golden yellow leather. The bead work was amazing but it was the color that was so incredible on her, not to mention the fact that it showed off her full, rounded breasts. No man was going to be able to keep his eyes off her.

Zelandoni smiled at the nervous woman, reaching up to straighten a lock of her beautiful hair. The older woman had worked hard to twist it all into shape and the style showed off Ayla's exotic eyes and gorgeous face. The beads she had braided into the golden strands then twisted around her head glowed softly in the dim light of the fire and Zelandoni knew she looked perfect. The wispy strands that fell around her face only proved to accentuate her beauty. They all turned at the scratching on the leather flap.

Durc poked his head inside the enclosed area and opened his mouth to speak. The words froze in his throat when his eyes landed on his mother. She was beautiful. He recognized the style of tunic from his mating with Latie, and knew it must have been a gift from the Mamutoi. He couldn't remember ever seeing such a beautiful woman, well, except for his mate, of course. He smiled as he came into the tent to kiss her lightly on the cheek."You look beautiful. Jondalar won't know what hit him Mama," he told her softly, and she grinned at him."But, I wanted to tell you that the sun is rising. If you and Jondalar are going to be first, you had better get out there," he said and Ayla nearly jumped with joy. It was finally time.

Zelandoni wished her luck then left the tent for the last minute preparations for the mating of Ayla and Jondalar. Being High Priestess, it was her job to join the couple together for life. She couldn't think of a more pleasant task.

She was stunned to find nearly every single member of the Zelandonii already gathered and waiting. She calmly moved to the front of the crowd and motioned for silence. She smiled when she saw a nervous Jondalar standing off to the side with a large group of men, obviously waiting for her signal. She nodded at him and waved him over. Dalanar, Joharran, and Willomar hugged him once each before letting him go and the rest of the men made good natured comments as he grinned at them while making his way over to stand before the priestess.

Jondalar looked at Zelandoni and, for a moment, saw her as the young woman he had fallen in love with so long ago. He found that that love was still there, just different now. He smiled. She caught his grin and winked. They both knew that they would always care for each other, but that first love was never meant to be. Ayla was his destiny.

As if on cue, just as the thought went through both of their minds, the tent where Ayla was hidden opened and Folara and Marona stepped out. They both looked at him and grinning, they moved aside.

Just as the morning sun crested the small hill to the east, Ayla stepped outside.

************

Jondalar couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe. He stood frozen as she moved slowly toward him. Even the crowd was awed into complete silence. There were no words to describe her beauty as the first ray of the morning sun fell directly on her, bringing a soft glow to the golden tones of her hair, her skin, and the soft leather tunic she wore. A tunic that exposed her perfect breasts for him and the rest of his people to see. He expelled the breath he hadn't known he had been holding as he realized that the vision before him was his. That perfect face, that beautiful hair, even the perfect breasts but most importantly, her kind, loving, generous heart.

He loved the fact that she was beautiful; he would have been lying if he said he didn't, but he loved her heart even more than the exotic beauty of her face and the perfect fullness of her body. They were nice, but the true Ayla was all about heart. She didn't acknowledge her own beauty, she didn't even see it, and it was one of the things he loved the most about her.

Most women with that face, with that body, would be exploiting it for all it was worth; but not his Ayla. No, Ayla was incredibly smart, compassionate, deeply loving and loyal, but never vain. Suddenly he relaxed. This was his Ayla, the one person he knew better than any other on the Mother's great Earth, the one that knew him better than anyone else could ever hope to know him. A slow smile crept across his face as he watched her watching him as she made her careful, deliberately slow approach.

The joy reflected in her features as she looked at him was enough to make him thank the Mother right then and there. He could never have been given a greater gift than Ayla's love.

Finally she stood next to him, a light blush staining her cheeks as she saw the overwhelming love and desire for her that showed so obviously in his gaze. As one they turned to Zelandoni and stood before her, ready to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.

Everything in both their lives had led directly up to this point and the excitement that overcame them both at that moment was palatable even to the watching congregation. They were so obviously in love, so perfect for each other, that the crowd sighed just watching them. They watched as Zelandoni raised her hand to gain their attention, but there was no need for the gesture. Every single member of the Zelandonii in attendance was already focused on the proceedings at hand and were waiting with baited breath for her to begin.

Zolena looked down at the man and woman looking up at her expectantly; she wanted to make this special for them. She had performed this ceremony too many times to count, but she just knew this time would be different. Smiling gently at them, she raised her hands in supplication and began.

"O Great Mother, hear me now. I stand before you with one of your chosen. The woman Ayla, now of the Zelandonii people, has chosen her life mate. She and the man, Jondalar of the Zelandonii, stand before me now with the intent of binding themselves, one to the other, for the rest of their lives. Bless them, Holy Mother, bless their union, their lives and their hearts as they seek your wisdom and guidance along the journey of their lives. Help them seek your will in all they do. Attend us now as they tie the knot of matrimony around their wrists and promise to give themselves only to your will and to each other."

As she finished the heart-felt prayer, she opened her eyes to look into those of the man and woman she called family and friends.

"Ayla and Jondalar, it was the Mother's plan that your life paths would cross. Everything that has happened to each of you throughout your lives has brought you to this point. As you stand before me now, ready to commit yourselves to each other, it is with the knowledge that there will never be anyone else for either of you. Your love has been strongly tested and been found worthy. There were times when each of you thought your heart would break, but there can be no joy without pain."

She looked at the tall man.

"Jondalar, you must know by now that Ayla's true destiny lies with the Mother, and that once called to her service, she must obey her wishes. You must understand too, that the truly chosen of Doni have no choice but to follow the often difficult path laid before them. Ayla's life has been filled with tests of pain, burden, loneliness and loss; but also filled with the greatest of rewards. Everywhere she has gone, she has suffered pain and rejection, but she has also found love and acceptance. What was once ripped away from her has now been returned. In the times of testing, the Mother found her true inner strength, and that strength was deemed more than worthy."

"I believe that the Mother chose you specifically for Ayla's mate, that it is not by accident that you are the man standing here with her today. Your deep abiding love for her will be a necessity in her life, a rock for her to lean against when she is weak; a strength for her to depend on when she must face the next trial. By mating with her, you must accept her destiny and be prepared to be a part of it. You will go through pain, you will be required to sacrifice your will to hers, and you will be required to submit to the Mother's place in her life, but you will also be rewarded for your dedication and your devotion. Do you understand this, and accept the part you will play in her life and in Doni's great plan?" She asked him, her eyes serious even though she had no doubt about his answer.

"I do," he answered immediately, his eyes meeting those of the woman beside him.

He knew what his life with Ayla would entail, and her love was more than worth any hardship. Ayla's eyes shimmered with wetness, but she smiled at him with all the love she felt in her heart. They turned back to Zelandoni as the holy woman's eyes focused on Ayla.

"Ayla, you too know of your destiny with the Mother. You know the pain of testing and the inner knowledge you gain that makes it worth it. Your life has been difficult up until now, and there may yet be more tests in your future. By mating with Jondalar you will take him with you along that rocky path, but he is willing and ready to accompany you. You must be willing to accept his strength, to lean on him when you need to, to allow him to put you first. The Mother knows your heart, and your instinctive need to put those you love ahead of yourself. You must be prepared to allow those that love you to do the same for you.

"She has gifted you with many strengths. You have incredible healing skills, keen intelligence, deep compassion, and an endless capacity for forgiveness. You are a natural leader, a deeply caring woman, a loyal friend, and blessed mother. You have suffered, but your rewards for your faith have been great. Are you willing to allow the man you have chosen to help you, to be your life mate, to be your strength, to love you without reserve? Will you follow the Mother wherever She may lead you? Pledge your faith and trust in Her, and allow Her to guide you in your life to satisfy Her needs?"

"I will" Ayla said with conviction, knowing that while the Mother's path may be difficult, she had yet to regret following Her will. Zelandoni nodded at the both of them.

"Ayla of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii, chosen of the Great Earth Mother, daughter of the Mammoth Hearth of the Mamutoi, child of the Clan of the Cave Bear and in being so, child of the spirit of Ursus, chosen and protected by the spirit of the Great Cave Lion, you have chosen Jondalar of the Zelandonii as your mate. Is it your intention to now declare him as your own in front of the witnesses gathered here?"

"It is," she answered, her heart singing with joy.

"Jondalar of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii, son of Marthona, former leader of the Ninth Cave, born to the hearth of Dalanar, leader of the Lanzandonii, brother of Joharran, current leader of the Ninth Cave, you have chosen Ayla, now of the Zelandonii, as your mate. Is it your intention to declare her as your own in front of the witnesses gathered here?"

"It is," he answered looking deeply into Ayla's eyes.

"Zelandonii people, you have heard both Jondalar and Ayla declare their intentions to mate on this day. Do you accept this mating? Will you support and respect the bond they will form between only the two of them and the Mother on this day?"

"We do and we will." the crowd responded as one.

"Ayla, Jondalar, the ceremony to bind you together forever, like life, involves pain and frustration. You will weather this together as you will be expected to bear them both together for the rest of your lives," she told them.

Ayla was slightly startled, no one had told her exactly what a mating entailed in the Zelandonii tradition, but she wasn't afraid. When the holy woman reached into her fur robe and pulled out a ceremonial knife, Ayla braced herself for pain, but still she knew no fear. She trusted this woman enough to know she would not do her harm; besides, a little pain was worth getting to spend her life with the man she loved forever by her side.

Zelandoni tapped Jondalar's right hand and Ayla's left, instructing them silently to hold them out for her, palms up. It had to be done willingly; she could not force either of them. If either of them removed their hand before the ceremony was complete, the mating could not be allowed.

As they raised their arms toward her, she crossed Ayla's over Jondalar's at the forearm, so their wrists were side by side, but their palms were still exposed. Chanting in sacred words that only she and the Mother understood, Zelandoni brought her knife to flesh, biting deeply into first one palm then the other as she drew a line in blood across them both. Letting the blood well up for a moment, she slipped a cord around their wrists, then folded their palms together mingling their essences. As she tied a knot in the cord tightly enough to keep them bound to one another, but not tight enough to cut off circulation, she continued with the ceremony.

"Ayla and Jondalar, your blood has been joined and your wrists bound together as a symbol of how you will spend the rest of your lives. Your lives are now permanently joined and the bond you have made today is forever. Even should you ever decide to scatter the hearth you will create together, this ceremony can never be undone. Your lives will still be joined, as will your hearts. Take heed these words, should you ever come to that point. Only one other time have I performed this particular ceremony. It is done only when both life mates will have need of such strength in their bonding. I was shown that you both will need to depend heavily on that bond in the future, as will those that love you."

Jondalar listened attentively, knowing when he first saw the knife that something unique was going to happen. Ayla may not have known what a normal Zelandonii mating was like but he did, and he knew this was not a normal part of the custom. He knew too what this kind of bonding meant and felt a frisson of fear at first. Not for the pain, he had no fear of the knife, but for what it meant for Ayla and him. Only one other time had he known of a ceremony like this actually being performed, and that was with his mother and Dalanar. He knew too, that despite the fact that they had later scattered the hearth, Zelandonii had been right, their bond had been forever. Though both had found other loves, he knew that until the day Marthona had died, both she and Dalanar had loved each other just as much as on the day they were mated.

Ayla listened too, but only on a subconscious level. She was having trouble thinking at all through the fog of awe she was now seeing through. As Zelandoni's knife sliced into her palm, the threatening tears of joy momentarily turned into a flinch of pain and the tears she had yet to let fall came in a rush. She didn't mind really, as the holy woman had said, pain was a part of life. What held her in awe now was what happened once the tears were released.

As before in the naming ceremony of her children, Ayla had looked up to see not only Zelandoni standing before her, but Creb as well. He had promised to always be there with her and he was. He stood watching as the daughter of his hearth took a mate, his love for her shone in his deep brown eye. Her heart warmed to see him, but it was the figures behind him that made her breath catch in her throat.

At first she had thought it was her watery eyes distorting the light, because the closer she looked the less she could see. She found, however, that if she didn't try to focus directly on them, that she could see the figures clearly with her peripheral vision.  
Standing just behind Creb and a little to his right stood the outline of a woman. She couldn't really see her, only the bright gold light seeming to shine from somewhere behind her, as if she was standing in front of the sun. It outlined her figure perfectly. The same with the man that stood slightly behind and to the right of her, only his brightly lit aura was of the purest silver, like the moon. Ayla knew what she was seeing, but couldn't quite convince herself it was real.

It wasn't until the Mother figure reached out to lay a hand against her cheek and she was overcome with one final truth, that she knew it was real. One final bit of knowledge, an unquestionable certainty, that she couldn't at first comprehend. It was only later, in the time she spent alone with Jondalar, that she would come to understand its full meaning.

She saw the Mother, a beautiful figment of a woman, with an aura of pure gold, whose face was obscured, and with Her was Her mate, the shining silver image of the man Ayla had seen before. She was shown that, in time, the Great Mother would again give birth, only this time She would have a Son. One that would stay with Her and one day guide and protect the Earth and its children, in Her place. When that Son ruled the heavens for Her, He too would have a Son, one that He sent to earth to live among his Mother's first children. When that time came, Ayla knew that the time for the children of Earth would be short. She was not shown what would happen after that, only that the lives of the Earth's children rested in the hands of the child of the Mother's Son.

Now, she tried hard to focus on Zelandoni's words as she felt the whisper of a farewell, and the Mother's own blessing come down upon her and her union with Jondalar. The images that were shining at her through her tears faded and she was startled to see Zelandoni looking at her closely. The holy woman knew that something was happening with the woman she was here to join to her mate. As she was speaking, she had suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and a sense of peace filled her. She had only paused for a moment to look at her and the expression on Ayla's face confirmed it for her. Taking comfort in the Mother's blessing, she continued,

"Ayla and Jondalar, you are now bonded and joined for life. You will wear the knotted cord for three full days, from this sunrise to that one, to learn to work together as you will need to do in life. The wounds on your hands will not be treated; you will live forever with the scars they make as visual proof of your joining. You will begin your life together with a silent prayer to the Mother, asking Her to guide you on life's path and to help you make the right decisions. Think, while making this first prayer together and choose your words carefully. What you ask for now, will forever reflect on your future," she instructed.

Ayla and Jondalar fell gracefully to their knees. They had lived together and depended on each other for so long now that the binding thong was hardly a hindrance. Each bowed their heads and silently alternated between thanking the Mother and begging her. Ayla knew that they already had her blessing so she focused on thanking her for the blessings she had bestowed on her so far and begging her for enlightenment concerning the vision she had received earlier. She was not sure why she was shown such a thing, but she knew it must have some meaning for her.

Jondalar wasn't sure what to ask for, so he too thanked the Mother for her blessings in his life and begged for the strength he would need in his life with Ayla. He prayed to her for her constant presence in the lives of his and Ayla's children, and to help him help them grow and learn what they would need to know in their lives.

The gathering watched the couple in silence as they made their pleas to Doni. This was an unusual ceremony for them. Normally the crowd had a much larger role in the proceedings, but this one was a holy union between the two of them and the Mother, the Zelandonii people had no place in the middle of their bond. From now on their role would be to support, to protect, and to respect the rare relationship that they had together.

Only one man standing there knew what it was to have gone through it and even with his current mate by his side, he ached for the woman who he had once pledged his undying love and protection. Dalanar had taken the same oaths as Jondalar had just taken, and he remembered a young, glowing Marthona in Ayla's place. Even when they had decided to scatter the hearth, his heart had remained with her. His love for her undying, just as the Zelandoni then had told him it would. He had loved the woman until the day she died and he still did. Even though he had eventually taken another mate, his love for Jerika did nothing to dim the ever-present bond he had felt to his first woman, and he knew Marthona had felt the same.

It was with tears of remembrance trailing down his cheeks and his mate's hand in his, that he too lowered his head and prayed for them the strength he knew they would need in their lives to come.

When they finished, they both stood at once, seeming in perfect sync with each other. They stood quietly staring at the holy woman as she reached for a small bowl of herbs and pinched a small amount between her fingers then sprinkled it over their heads to purify their mating. Then she bent and kissed first Ayla, then Jondalar on the forehead, smiling at them when she was through. She whispered a few private words of congratulations to the couple, then turned them over to the crowd.

"It is with great personal joy and the blessing of the Mother that I now give you Ayla and Jondalar, forever joined in the eyes of Doni and in the eyes of our people -- finally," she said, unable to resist the slight dig at the ones who had made fulfilling their destiny so difficult.

Finally allowed to participate, the gathering cheered loud enough to vibrate Ayla's bones. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face and looked at her new mate and saw her own happiness reflected there for the world to see. She nearly tripped over the two men that had leaned down before them and looked questioningly at Jondalar. He laughed and happily showed her how to fulfill this particular tradition of their people by climbing on the shoulders of the man in front of him, who just happened to be his brother. Ayla giggled as Dalanar lifted her as Joharran had Jondalar.

Mindful of the binding holding their hands together, the two men began a parade around the Summer Meeting grounds with the rest of the crowd following and cheering the newly mated couple. This moment had been a long time coming and their close friends and family celebrated loudly as they made their way around the encampment to the section given to the Ninth Cave.

Jondalar and Ayla both laughed and smiled, waving at friends from their precarious perch on the shoulders of the men that carried them. Suddenly they stopped in front of a new tent set up inside their boundaries. Ayla squealed as she was easily lifted off Dalanar's shoulders and placed on her own two feet, her right arm still up in the air as Joharran and a few other men struggled to do the same with Jondalar. Nearly collapsing in a pile, Ayla felt her arm jerked slightly as the men finally managed to get the big blond man off his brother's shoulders. They were all laughing as Jondalar finally found his feet.

The couple looked at the small tent they were expected to say in, while they listened to the suggestive comments and well wishes coming from the crowd. Jondalar looked at her and wriggled his eyebrows at her, while she blushed then giggled again. She couldn't remember ever being so happy in her life. Finally she had everything she ever wanted, her babies, her son, acceptance, family, and finally, Jondalar.

Jondalar looked behind him at the people standing there chatting and cheering, watching the couple to see what their next move would be. He grinned wickedly and then used their joined hands to pull Ayla close and kissed her soundly for all their people to see.

Immediately the clapping and cheering escalated to the point that talking was pointless and the couple felt themselves being pushed gently into the tent. Once they were inside the darkened space, the sounds outside began to diminish, until silence surrounded them.

They were left standing alone in the dim light staring at each other.

Jondalar stared at the woman he never thought he would find in amazement. Finally. Finally he could claim her as his own. He knew that if they stayed here they would miss both Joharran and Joplaya's matings, but for the life of him he could not bring himself to leave. He needed this time with her, in fact he refused to give it up.

Ayla too stared at the man who was now her mate. They had been together for a long time, but finally making their mating official filled a place in her heart that had ached for him. He was finally hers. Only hers, and now she would never again have to fear losing him. She desperately wanted to be there for Joharran's and Marona's mating, not to mention Joplaya and Echozar. But she could not force herself to move either. She wanted this time with him, with no babies to distract them, no war to deal with, no animals to care for, nothing. Just the two of them, in a way they had never quite been alone before.

She opened her mouth to tell him but Jondalar placed his fingers gently against her lips, stilling her voice before she had a chance to speak. She felt a slight tug on the cord that bound them together and was pulled willingly into his arms. His mouth came down on hers and from there, all coherent thought was lost as her body melted into his.

He took her lips with a passion neither of them had ever felt before and she responded in kind. Undressing each other was difficult with their hands joined but they managed nicely in their rush to consummate the joining of their souls. This was their time, and they took full advantage.

He laid her down gently on the furs that had been provided for them, his lips still locked with hers. She felt the soft fur hit her bare back but barely noticed as his lips began to roam her face and neck, only to return to her mouth to taste the warm sweetness she offered. His tongue brushed against her own lovingly as he sought to explore the warm cavern of her mouth, rediscovering every taste, every texture he found there. He could not get enough of her kisses.

Ayla moaned into his mouth when his free hand came up to cup her breast, prompting hers to go exploring the familiar terrain of his well muscled back. She felt the play of his muscles as he moved above her, twining the fingers of his joined hand with hers in an effort to control the urge to use it in his exploration of her body. He moved downward slowly, taking time to kiss and lick every piece of skin his mouth came in contact with.

Finally he reached her full breasts and teasing her, used his tongue to trace around the taunt peak. She was writhing beneath him, begging him without words to finish what he started. He gave in to what he knew she needed and took the tip in his mouth sucking hard and filling his mouth with warm, sweet milk. He grinned slightly against her flesh and he gave it one more hard tug then left the rest for the twins he knew would be hungry later. Treating the other breast to the same tantalizing torment for a moment, he finally moved lower, past her taut, quivering tummy muscles, to the mound of soft blond curls.

Opening her with his one free hand, he used his mouth to love her completely, tasting the very essence of Ayla with his tongue. When he knew she could stand no more he quickly skimmed up her body and entered her in one smooth thrust. He heard her gasp at the unexpected invasion, then moan in pure delight. Easily, he set a rhythm he knew would only drive her desire higher.

Ayla lay beneath him, mindless with sensation. Her hips arched to meet his instinctively, her body more than willing to help continue the Pleasure she was feeling. She gasped as he slammed into her and her hand reached up to entwine in his hair, pulling him down to meld their mouths as he had melded their bodies. She knew the tension was rising quickly in her body and sucked lightly on his tongue, using her mouth to mimic the suction she knew he was feeling where his body became one with hers.

Jondalar felt his loins tighten at her actions. He was suddenly on the edge, fighting for control, but Ayla seemed to have gained the upper hand here as she moved her body beneath him. She moved in a steady, erotic rhythm, increasing her own Pleasure as she drove him insane with his own. Suddenly, she cried out and her walls tightened around him. He gasped and then groaned before letting go completely and, thrusting deeply one last time, filling her with his seed.

They lay there, still joined in every way, panting heavily. Never had they experienced Pleasures like that, not even at Ayla's First Rites, but then this was different. This was primal, hungry, not done with the gentleness of a first time. This was the bodily fulfillment of the promise they made to each other earlier. This was a sacrament between them, pledging their love for each other with their bodies, not their words. This was the final act of their mating and both would remember it forever.

They both lay contentedly, Jondalar dozing lightly as Ayla snuggled against him. She listened to the even sounds of his breathing and smiled, knowing that she would never get tired of having him near her. Her mind drifted back to the promises they had made to both the Mother and each other earlier, and again she smile softly. She would have no trouble with her part, well except the part of putting herself before him. She knew it would always be a struggle to do that.

As her mind followed along the path of her most recent memories, she came to the vision she had been shown. Her forehead creased slightly as she tried to puzzle out the meaning behind it. What she had seen had been obvious enough; she just wasn't sure why she would ever have been shown such a thing. Surely there was something there for her to see, some meaning behind what she had been shown, but if there was, she could not guess it. She could not get past the picture of familial bliss she had been shown and then a fate for her people that she would never live long enough to experience.

She had been given the impression of great sadness on the part of the Mother about that time to come. Her own children had forgotten her, but in a way she was pleased too, because by worshiping the child of Her Son, they were in turn, worshiping Her.

She closed her eyes, letting her mind remember fully the image of the Mother as she gave birth for the second time. It seemed as she remembered it now that the vision was slightly different than what she thought she had seen. She worried that she had already begun for forget, but she knew this was not her mind changing the images she had been given, this is they way they were, she just had not noticed until now.

As she thought about the part where she had watched the Mother give birth, it seemed that the child She created was not out of Her body, but more, a part of Her body. The infant was not born so much as torn from Her own person, like He had been a part of Her the whole time. Ayla watched this, with her eyes closed, in fascination. Why was she shown this?

She puzzled over it for quite some time before starting to drift off; her final, vague thought being the one she had been searching for the whole time. She had been thinking sleepily of the feelings of sadness she had felt coming from the Mother, when She had shown her of the time to come, where Her Son's child would hold the lives of the people in his hands. In her mind, she wondered at what the state of the world must have been then. How could they have forgotten the Mother? How could they not know her? As sleep finally claimed her, she thought hazily that surely they had, because everyone knew that all life eventually led back to the Mother.


	39. Chapter 39

Ayla and Jondalar managed to stay secluded in their tiny haven only for a short while. Soon enough reality interrupted; the babies needed to be fed, the horses needed to be taken care of, and their friends wanted to celebrate with them. As grateful as they were for the time they had alone together, both were happy to get back to their lives as well. They were more than ready to begin their lives as a mated couple and with so many things to celebrate, they were happy to get back to the Summer Meeting.

Though they had missed the Matings of Joharran to Marona and Joplaya to Echozar, they soon got detailed reports on the ceremonies and proceedings, including trips to the new tents set up for both new couples. If they had thought that the men had trouble carrying Jondalar, it was nothing to the sight of them trying to lift Echozar. Ayla laughed out loud at the description of the two men it took to finally get him there, not to mention the fact that they had fallen twice along the way.

Joplaya and Echozar returned to join them shortly after they heard the tale and both looked as deliriously happy as Ayla and Jondalar felt. Joharran and Marona joined them too and the three new couples danced and celebrated long into the night, surrounded by their friends, family and as many of the rest of the Zelandonii Summer Meeting as could fit into their camp.

Ayla could never remember being so happy. The sight of her son as he hesitantly approached her to congratulate them and wish them well, made her chest tighten and tears burn again. She hugged him close with her one arm, so glad to finally have him with her. He whispered to her in her ear and her eyes shot wide open before she smiled and nodded.

She had seen him, but was shocked that her son detected his presence as well. Why she was surprised she didn't know, but she pushed the thought back for now because Latie and Darvalo were both coming to greet them as well. She would discuss it with him later though and maybe with Zelandonii as well.

Her son was gifted and needed to be trained by the Zelandonia in the ways of the spirit world. She knew he had trained with Goov, but he could learn much more here and with his Clan memories, he could go far if he chose to dedicate his life to serve Her. She doubted he would though, because he would never give up Latie to do it.

She looked at the woman that was her son's mate as she made her way through the crowd toward them and to Durc's side. She really was beautiful, Ayla thought, and she loved her son so much. Ayla gladly accepted the embrace the young woman offered and squeezed her tightly in return. Latie had fulfilled all the promises she displayed when Ayla had known her while living with the Lion Camp. She had seen the potential for a truly remarkable woman in the child she had known, and to see her become all that was hinted at then, and more, made Ayla's heart sing. Her son had found the best possible mate. The thought made Ayla pause.

It was strange to think her son had taken a mate a full turning of the seasons before she had, and as the thought crossed her mind, she suddenly felt very old. She grinned despite herself. She knew she was not old by these peoples standards, although much older than most females that had just mated for the first time. Still, when she looked at her grown son and his mate, she felt ancient. She watched as they talked and laughed with Darvalo and the pretty petite blond girl that had been following him around all night. If she was correct, and she was pretty sure she was, Latie would be having a baby by next spring.

She also guessed, from the looks passing back and forth between Darvalo and his "friend", that the interest wasn't only one sided. She idly wondered if the young man that Jondalar considered to be a son of his hearth wouldn't be a mated man by the end of the next Summer Meeting.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the gentle tug of her bound wrist. She looked up into her mate's bright blue eyes and grinned. He had caught her mind wandering and decided to bring her back to the celebration at hand. He could see in her eyes though, that her thoughts had been happy ones and he pulled her close to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

One kiss turned into to two, and soon they were again lost in their own little world. By the time he released her, they were both ready to get out of there. They made their excuses and left quickly to the sound of raucous laughter. Joharran and Marona soon followed, as did Joplaya and Echozar. Soon the celebration was going full swing again without the presence of a single one of the guests of honor.

************

The Summer Meeting passed quickly after that and all too soon they found it was time to go home. They had spent the last remaining days enjoying so much of what they missed last summer and the beginning of this one. The constant tension and fear were gone, the breach between the two warring halves of the Zelandonii, well on their way to healing. While it would still take some time to regain complete trust, the last few days had gone a long way toward building a new relationship.

As they packed for home, the Ninth Cave realized that again they would have a cave full of winter guests. This time it would be Durc's clan that stayed with them throughout the winter, with the exception of Grun's people, who were be returning to their own cave even now.

The Clan leader had stayed for the entire Zelandonii Summer Meeting, though he didn't participate much in the activities it offered. He spent most of his time in meetings with the Council, with Crun translating for him, discussing the new friendship and trade agreements between these Others and his Clan.

He was shocked to learn they were as intelligent as his own people, if a bit too loud for his tastes. He understood many things now that had puzzled him about them all his life. He had much to take back to his Clan and teach. He left the meeting with a totally new respect for these people and their way of life. While he could never approve of their lifestyle for his own Clan, he could now see why they did some of the things they did. He would never understand some things though, like the importance of their women, he was a man of the Clan after all, but he learned to respect the beliefs behind their reverential treatment of them.

The Zelandonii Council came away with an even more profound change in their belief system. Not one of them now even slightly doubted Durc or Ayla's words. While their ways had been different, decidedly so, they were definitely human. Their intelligence was obvious, even if some of their reasoning seemed a little skewed to them. Their long sessions with the Leader of the Clan taught them much about the complex culture and religion that bound all the Clans together. They were thoroughly astonished by just their limited understanding of Clan memories. Grun offered to allow the male members of the Zelandonia to experience a ceremony with his mogur. Not now of course, but in time, when they both knew each other and trusted each other a little better.

He drew the line at the holy women being allowed to attend though. Despite his understanding of why they believed the way they did, he would not go against his own customs that strictly forbade such a thing ever happening, the consequences would be dire if it ever did. He had no idea that it already had.

But he did concede to allowing the men to share their experience with the women, if they had the capacity. This they all agreed to excitedly. All in all, the joint meetings had benefited both sides and from there, friendly relations had a firm foundation to grow. Trust would be an issue, of course, for a while, but the Council found that this was going to be the case with everything, even their own people. Both sides came away enlightened and altogether pleased.

As they had bid farewell to the leader who was so different, yet hauntingly similar, they had already begun plans to implement some of the newly established rules. Like the banning of the word "flathead", and a few others.

Ayla had hugged Grun goodbye despite his obvious discomfort with the gesture. She believed it was not only Durc, but partly his willingness to come here and his talks with the Council, that allowed them to finally be "convinced." She was grateful. He had helped to give her the life she always wanted and she would forever be indebted to him for it.

Now, as she sat with the babies sleeping beside her, she began packing their things for the short trip back home. She could not believe how much had changed since they had arrived, but the sudden overwhelming contentment she felt convinced her.

She watched her mate come into the tent, his eyes automatically searching her out. She smiled at him but held her finger against her lips in the universal signal for quiet. He waved her over and she got up quickly and walked over to him.

As they stepped outside the tent, she noticed the horses standing ready to leave. She felt a small stab of guilt as she walked with Jondalar over to where Whinney, Racer and Winterstorm stood. She had neglected the horses terribly since their arrival. She had provided for them of course, but she hadn't spent much time with any of them. Whinney bobbed her head up and down in excitement when she saw Ayla and Racer whinnied a greeting at the tall man beside her. Winterstorm did neither, she just rushed up to them and forced her little nose into their hands, seeking treats. Ayla and Jondalar both laughed and gave the baby horse some of the attention she was desperately seeking.

It almost felt strange now to have the use of both her hands back. The bond had been removed days ago and the wounds on their palms, even without treatment, were healing nicely. She had, however, grown used to having Jondalar constantly by her side and having to work with him to accomplish tasks she normally did alone. It felt good to be free of the cord, but then at the same time she felt like she had lost something special. They both found that they were much more inclined to hold hands now than ever before.

Durc came by to announce that his Clan was ready to leave any time. They had traveled so much that preparations to move were second nature to them now and it had taken them almost no time to be ready. They talked quietly with him for a moment before he left to find Joharran and Ayla returned to the tent to finish packing.

Darvalo had asked Durc about speaking with the Ninth Cave's leader on his behalf and he had agreed. It seemed that Darvalo had grown extremely fond of the little blond girl, Lenaya, and wanted to request she be allowed to come back to the Ninth Cave with them. Jondalar had been sure it would be fine, but pointed him in the direction Joharran had taken. He was positive now that Ayla had been right in her musings about the young man he had grown so fond of. She had been right about a lot of things, he found out. It was only days after she told him her suspicions about Latie, that the young couple had come to them with their happy news. They were blessed and were going to have a baby in early spring.

Ayla had already done a thorough examination of the mother-to-be, and found the baby growing healthy and strong. She had sat quietly with her for hours answering questions and telling her about Durc's birth and the trouble she had, explaining how they could avoid such complications when it came time for Latie to deliver. Ayla assured her there were things she could do to help and greatly relieved the young woman's fears. Durc had told her that his mother had almost died having him, and the reason behind it had terrified her.

It seemed that no matter where Jondalar looked his people were deliriously happy. Joharran walked around in a contented daze. He couldn't say much about that because he and Echozar did the same thing. Ayla simply glowed with happiness. Durc and Latie, now that most of the traveling was over, simply enjoyed their time relaxing with each other, planning for the child they were expecting. Darvalo had apparently fallen in love, and the relationship with their people had been mostly restored. The Clan were happy with the way things were, though most were ready to return home. The ones that lived close enough would leave as soon as they got back to the Ninth Cave, others that lived farther away would wait until spring.

He wished silently that his mother could have been here to see how all of it had tuned out. He still missed her every day, just like he missed his brother every day. He took great comfort in knowing that Thonolan was there with Marthona, and she would get the chance to meet Jetamio, the woman he fell so much in love with and the son even he never got to know before he passed from this world. He sighed gently as he watched Ayla come back out of the tent for a moment, only to dash back in at the sound of a baby's wail. He wished his mother could see her so happy. He knew Marthona had loved Ayla and from the first she had approved of their desire to mate. He hoped she was watching them now, from the comfort of the Great Mother's arms.

*******

The trip home took less time, as the Caves that traveled with them on the way here, finally split off and headed for their own homes. The numbers in the cave this winter, while still higher than normal, would be much lower and easier to bear. Without the presence of Grun's Clan and with some of the other members of Durc's group already starting for home, Joharran knew that they would be comfortable, not crowded.

As a matter of fact, there were many hearths, like his and Marona's, that could now be combined or that would be abandoned, like those of the guests they had had last winter, leaving plenty of space open for some of the new couples that had become part of his cave. Durc and Latie would need a hearth, as well as Darvalo. Joharran had told Lenaya that she could stay with him and Marona while she and Darvalo explored their new relationship, until she either felt comfortable moving in with him or decided it was best to return home.

Crun had returned to Grun's cave to begin his training with the mo-gur, but his two friends would need a place too. Echozar and Joplaya would be returning home with Dalanar's cave. Joharran would be saddened to see the Lanzandonii go. Of all the company they had had over the last winter, he had been most grateful for Dalanar and his people.

He looked around at the seemingly ever-changing faces of the Ninth Cave as they sat at the camp they had made for the night. They would arrive back at the Ninth Cave early tomorrow sometime and settle back into their regular routine. The last Cave of people that had stayed with them over the last winter, except for Dalanar's people, would split from them and head home in the morning. While it would be a much smaller group returning, it was also a much happier group.

Gone were the somber faces of the summer before and gone was the constant tension. His people had suffered but had come through the ordeal stronger than ever, though some would forever bear the physical and emotional scars of war. He himself would never get over the lose of his mother, there were two women now heading home without their mates, Grun's clan could never replace the babies they had lost, and Echozar bore both physical and emotional scars. His wound was now completely healed, but his soul would forever remember the pain of rejection and the close brush with death.

But the horror of their lives the last year was over and now their future was looking bright. They were not now heading home to prepare to defend their lives, but to start them anew. He finally had the women he loved and the life mate he would need to help him lead his cave. Jondalar had a most extraordinary mate, one he was desperately in love with. Ayla's son had arrived safe and sound and his mate was expecting a baby by spring. It seemed that their lives had completely turned around. Even the horses were doing well.

He would have to do something about the space they had provided for them, he thought. When they had built the structure, he had only been thinking about three horses, now the number was more than double that. They would fit, but it would be tight. Not to mention the constant tension among the stallions. They would have to find a way to separate Racer and Midnight before they actually challenged each other over the mares. Spirit Shade was too young to worry about right now, but he would eventually become a problem too. Whinney, Lightning and Winterstorm, Whinney's filly, got along fine and most of the other horses would be leaving when their owners returned home.

A few of the Clan members that had joined Durc along the way had decided to leave their horses with him. While they were a convenient form of travel, they made the Clan in general uncomfortable. They had followed the visions and captured them, but now that they had served their purpose, they felt better not having to return home with them. The general consensus among them was that horses were for food, not pets. That would leave the Ninth Cave with more animals to support, but Joharran knew that the effort it took to care for them would be well worth it because of the benefits they provided.

Finally Joharran turned in for the night, pulling a sleeping Marona close to him as he snuggled into her warmth. His mind continued to race with plans for the future, they had so much time to make up for, but he knew that the hard work ahead of them would be filled with love, laughter, and friendship.

************

Durc stared at his mate lovingly, listening as she sighed contentedly in her sleep. His eyes roamed over her figure, noticing, not for the first time, the bulge in her belly. His hand crept over her warm skin to lay against the child inside, feeling the first stirrings of the life within. He could not believe how different his life was here. The traveling was over, the worry, tension, and responsibility almost completely lifted from his young shoulders. He had completed the task assigned him and brought he and his mate and the ones that joined him safely to the lands of the Zelandonii. He had found his mother and with her, helped to find a place in these peoples' life for the Clan.

Amazingly, with the death of the evil that had stirred age-old hatred to a fevered pitch, acceptance and learning came easily. The Zelandonii Council had quickly accepted the offer of truce and friendship that was offered, doing their best to maintain their word and learn all they could about the people they had feared for so long. The difference was amazing. The Summer Meeting had turned onto a full, moon-long celebration after that. He had learned then that he really liked the Zelandonii people.

Since returning to the Ninth Cave after the Summer Meeting almost two moons ago, he and Latie had found a happy home here and both agreed that they were sick of traveling. They had asked permission to stay on permanently with the Zelandonii and had not only been given permission, but had also received an offer of adoption. Latie had been somewhat reluctant, at first, to give up her Mamutoi heritage, but in the end decided that she would be honored to be a full-fledged member of the Zelandonii people.

They had both been formally adopted by the Ninth Cave more than a moon ago and were now content in their lives. They were planning the spring birth of Latie's child, his child too if he choose to believe his mother, and making new friends. He had grown close to Echozar for the short time he had known him and was sad to see him return home when the Lanzandonii left not long after they had returned to the Ninth Cave. They had been discussing the idea of he and Joplaya returning to the Ninth Cave to live permanently, maybe by next summer. He would be glad to have his friend back.

Now he rose quietly in the early fall morning, moving silently so as not to wake his mate. He and his mother had plans for today. They would be going out to hunt together. It was this aspect of his new life that gave him the greatest joy; well, except for his mate that is. He absolutely loved being close to her again. It was days like this when they would take one or both of the babies and head out alone, spending time hunting, gathering herbs, or just talking, that reminded him so much of the time he had had her to himself as a small child. He now clearly remembered sitting with her on the grassy slope of some hill in the woods close to the Clan's cave, laughing with her, making nonsense sounds, or just doing nothing at all.

He looked toward her hearth, looking for signs that she was up and around, and saw the flames on her fire flare up for a moment. He smiled to himself and headed over to join her for the morning cup of tea he knew she had waiting on him. As he walked, he heard the soft cries of one of his siblings abruptly stop as she offered he or she their breakfast. He scratched lightly on the flap and heard her soft response. Just as he pulled back the flap to enter, his eyes were drawn to a lamp being lit behind the partition at the back of the cave, a soft glow suddenly appearing in the darkness.

Larsolan intrigued him. He had met the old painter soon after returning to the Ninth Cave. He had apparently been at the Summer Meeting, but had secluded himself in the Artist's Tent, leaving the politics to the Council while he focused solely on trading for the supplies he would need to finish his project once he returned home. Since then, he had risen every morning at dawn and disappeared behind his partition, only to remain there until dark.

Durc shook his head smiling, having been told of the secrecy of the eccentric artist's work. No one knew what he was doing. Well, Durc had his suspicions that Jondalar knew more than he was telling but he wasn't talking either. It was apparently very important to Larsolan that his present work remain secret until completed, and everyone in the cave respected and loved the man enough to abide by his wishes.

He entered his mother's hearth quietly and saw his brother nursing contentedly at her breast. He smiled softly at the baby whose eyes followed him as he moved to sit across from Ayla, eventually having to let go of his breakfast to grin widely at his big brother. Durc took the boy from Ayla for a moment, cuddling him and tickling him softly just to hear him giggle, before handing him back to finish his meal.

He and Ayla talked softly while first Thonolan, then Kaliza ate before being returned to their beds to sleep a bit longer. Jondalar would stay with them today while he and Ayla took some time by themselves. Durc found that he felt much the same about his mother's mate as he had about Brun, and enjoyed spending time with him as well. Jondalar took pride in teaching Durc the Zelandonii techniques of knapping flint. Durc had learned the Clan way easily enough, but it was never one of his best skills. He had learned a lot from his mother's mate and found himself enjoying the process more than he ever had with the Clan.

Jondalar often talked with him about the time when he and his mother were alone in the valley. About seeing her for the first time, his reaction and shame when he found out about her background, about how he came up with the idea for the spear-thrower after seeing Ayla use her sling. He shared so much with him that Durc almost felt as if he had been there, living those lonely years without his mother all over again as she had lived them. It was a unique gift that only Jondalar could give him, and Durc was thankful for his willingness to share it.

Ayla watched her son as his thoughts took him far away from the pleasant hilltop they now sat on. She observed his face and could still see the child she had left so long ago reflected in the features of the man before her. He would continue to grow for a time, filling out mostly, maybe getting a little taller, because even though he had been a man by the Clan standards for a long time now, his body was still young. He would have a few years yet to reach his full height and then a few more to fill out completely.

While he was already taller than any man of the Clan, he had enough of her in him for her to see that he would be taller still. He already showed the thick musculature of his Clan heritage, though his arms and legs were much longer, and she guessed he would be built much like Echozar by the time his body had reached complete maturity.

She laid back and closed her eyes, letting the autumn sun warm her skin. She was so happy; half the time she didn't know what to do with herself. She had never felt so free, so content. Almost every single one of her dreams had been granted, only Wolf was beyond her reach. Though even his death could not mar her joy. She had even been contemplating trying to find another wolf pup to raise. She would love for Kaliza and Thonolan to have a loyal friend and protector like her Wolf had been for so many children. She hadn't made up her mind yet, she didn't want to tarnish Wolf's memory by attempting to replace him, but the idea was there. She had unconsciously been keeping an eye out for a lone wolf who might be nursing.

As the day passed, she and Durc wandered the woods and hills, half-heartedly searching for game but more importantly just being with each other. By the time they had to return home, it was late morning and the babies needed to be fed. Once they had finished eating, Ayla, Jondalar, Durc, and Latie all sat around her hearth working on projects, playing with the babies and just learning to be a family.

This became a habit as the warm autumn winds cooled and finally fall turned into winter. The Ninth Cave had settled down snug in their cave, waiting for the first blizzard of the season to blow over. They were well stocked with food and supplies and now all that was left was keeping themselves entertained throughout the long winter ahead. Contentment and happiness reigned at every hearth and while they all knew this much good fortune wouldn't last forever, they were willing to enjoy it while they had the chance.

One afternoon, deep in the middle of winter, Ayla got together with Latie, Folara, and Marona, the four women combining their resources and effort to cook a huge meal for all their families to share. While the icy fingers of winter still held a tight grip on the Zelandonii lands, the four families came together for a small feast.

This was a regular occurrence now, the group having formed a tight bond through the cold, often boring winter months. Family had drawn them together but friendship and love kept them tight.

Ayla watched Latie waddle after Thonolan as he tried to run on his wobbly legs. The baby boy giggled as he half-heartedly tried to escape the threat of Latie's tickling fingers. She laughed watching the pregnant young woman give chase and finally catch him, lifting him up over her well-rounded belly. With only three moons to go before her own baby arrived, Latie was huge.

Ayla wondered idly if her son's mate would be blessed with twins, as she had been. She had checked her of course and saw no sign of a double birth, but then, no one had expected her to have two babies either. Kaliza was giggling with her older brother and Jondalar, while Joharran helped Folara and Marona lift the heavy bison roast out of the ground oven. She watched her mate lift his daughter high up in the air and shake her gently before lowering her down for a noisy kiss to her pert little nose. The tiny girl giggled and was promptly snatched away by her big brother for more of the same treatment. Durc enjoyed the babies so much Ayla was sure he was going to be wonderful with his own when he or she arrived.

When the roast arrived, the women served the men and the children their meals, then helped themselves to a platter of the delicious food. They chatted through dinner and spent the rest of the evening playing games, talking, and laughing.

************

Larsolan was drawn from his perch behind the partition by the sound of laughter. He watched the scene of domestic bliss with a soft smile on his face. As he looked around the cave he could see variations of the same thing all over. People laughing, chatting, playing, or just resting. The Ninth Cave was healing, and growing. They were a capable, prosperous people, content in their lives and secure in their future. It warmed his heart to see it. After so much strife, his people deserved to be happy.

His gaze settled on the woman who had brought about such change for the Zelandonii. He watched as she talked to Marona, her hand unconsciously reaching out for her mate as she did so. She was absolutely glowing with health, vitality, and love. He shook his head gently, he didn't know if she would ever truly understand the gift she was to his people.

He returned to his work behind the partition, knowing in his heart that time was running out quickly. He only had a little to do before it was finished, but he wasn't sure he would make it that far. His body had been failing for a long time and the weakness that had become a constant companion recently, had been growing every day. He could barely lift the hand holding the brush to the wall any more.

He gasped slightly and leaned weakly against the wall for support. The pains in his chest grew stronger as the day grew later and it was becoming impossible to catch his breath. He knew he would walk the spirit world by morning. The pain released him for a moment and he rushed to use what little time he had left.

Dipping the short, stiff bristles of the mammoth hair paintbrush into the bowl of yellow ocher and grease, he lifted a shaky hand to the wall. Just a few soft strokes here, he thought, and then one there. Almost done, just a bit more. There! He stood back and surveyed his work. It was the best he had ever done. His head turned to the left and looked back along the back wall of the cave. He couldn't even see the first of the images he had painted since he had set up the partition, but he knew them all by heart, and each one was better than the one before it. When his gaze finally returned to the painting in front of him he sighed; he was finished.

He reached a hand slowly forward to touch his life's work once more and the worst of the pains struck him. Clutching a hand to his chest he doubled over, the breath knocked from his lungs by the intensity of it. He collapsed to the ground, struggling to breathe, and turned his eyes to his work for the last time.

On the wall, a golden haired woman sat on her knees in the middle of an empty field embracing the dark haired boy she had only dreamed of ever seeing again. The young man's head lay against her breast, his arms wrapped tightly around the mother who had left him behind as a child.

It would do, he thought, as he felt the final beat of his heart pound in his chest. His final breath hissed slowly from his lungs and his lifeless eyes stared unseeing at the image still highlighted by the soft glow of his stone lamp.

The End


	40. Chapter 40

Epilogue

25-30,000 years later.....

The little girl picked her way over the fallen rocks carefully, the dark hole behind them beckoning to her ever present curiosity. She looked up from where she stood and could see the path the huge boulder had taken on its way down the front of the cliff to end up lying in a jumble of smaller rocks at the mouth of the darkened cave. She looked at the black hole behind it and moved slowly forward, careful of the shifting rocks beneath her feet. Finally she reached the partially blocked entrance.

Looking back over her shoulder, her eyes searched for any sign of her mother. She knew she wasn't supposed to go exploring in the ancient caves by herself, but her mother was just too slow and years spent with her grandmother on these excavations had taught her to be careful. She pushed the button on her flashlight and went in slowly.

The cavern was dark, her flashlight barely penetrating the murky depths. Stumbling slightly, she instinctively stuck out one hand to brace herself against the wall of the entrance. When she had regained her balance, she removed her hand only to see a flash of red and brown where she had accidentally wiped the dust from the wall with her palm. She aimed her flashlight directly at the clear hand print now on the wall and saw in the center another flash of the unexpected color she had seen before. She pulled the duster from the pack she carried on her back and gently dusted off the wall around where her hand had been.

The image of an animal slowly began to appear. It was crudely drawn, but obviously not a natural part of the cave wall. Her grandmother would kill her if she found out about this. She was always telling her not to touch anything she saw if she thought it might lead to a major archaeological find. This was the best thing she had seen so far and she was positive this was one of those things her grandmother had instructed her not to touch. But she desperately wanted to see what it was, so she continued to brush away the dirt. The more she uncovered the more she was convinced she had really found something spectacular.

By the time she was done she had uncovered almost a complete depiction of a mammoth. It was crude, but still one of the best cave paintings she had seen in her short ten years of life. Deciding that, for once, she should probably obey her grandmother's instructions, she stopped with the one animal, though she could see the shadows of many others lurking underneath the dust.

She now turned her light into the depths of the cave and peered ahead. Moving slowly and listening for movement, she shined the light around as she took careful steps inside. There were rocks and boulders scattered everywhere around the floor of the cavern. She couldn't really tell how big it was because the darkness hid it's true dimensions. She let out a sharp sound, listening to it echo off of a solid rock ceiling far above her head. Ok, it was big.

She made her way farther inside, watching the floor of the cave for stones or large cracks. As she strolled through, she took note of the small animal droppings here and there and the occasional piles of bones. Apparently, various small predators used this cave as a place to feed in safety. She doubted there was anything larger because of the tight entrance, but she was alert and careful just in case.

She slowly made her way to the back of the cavern, and noticed the almost straight back wall. There didn't seem to be any dark crevices to worry about so far, so she walked along it looking for signs of recent habitation. The only thing she found was another old pile of bones. As she leaned down with her light, her hand again automatically reached for the wall to brace herself. She noticed her habitual action and pulled her hand away quickly, this time revealing part of a human foot beneath the dust.

Her hand automatically reached for the duster again despite her earlier intentions to behave. She had the painting halfway uncovered before she recognized the absolute beauty of the art work she was looking at. She had never seen such a perfect depiction of a human being on a cave wall. A woman sat in the middle of a green field holding a boy against her breast. The emotion painted into her features was breathtaking. Before she could stop herself she reached out a hand to trace the outline of the beautiful woman's face.

Instantly her mind reeled with images of the gorgeous blond woman. She saw her as a child, surrounded by strange looking men, and again in a lush green valley, riding the back of a dun colored horse. She saw her as she casually rode the back of the biggest lion the girl had ever seen, and again as she crossed what looked like an ocean of ice. She saw her as she had in the painting, clutching the boy to her chest tightly and she felt the joy in her heart. She saw her again as she squatted in front of a dark haired woman who was about to give birth and in her mind she heard her voice as she encouraged the girl,

_"Push Latie! That's it, one more time! It's a boy!"_

On and on, pictures of the woman's life flashed before her eyes. Intermixed with these images was the image of a man. A tall blond man with vivid blue eyes, eyes the girl had seen before.

She jerked her hand back from the wall, terrified. What was that? What had just happened to her?

"Jean? Jean, where are you?" a concerned voice echoed softly in the cavern around her.

"Mama! I'm here Mama! Come see what I found!" she called to her mother.

She moved her light to point towards the front of the cave and watched the dim light at the mouth darken for a moment as her mother followed her voice inside. She continued to give her mother a verbal reference point to find her and finally she appeared in the glow of her flashlight. She watched as the tall woman made her way slowly towards her, her wavy blond hair pulled back from her face and her bright, vivid blue eyes sparkling with suppressed anger.

"Jean what are you doing in here? I told you not to wander off! You know better than to go into these caves all alone, what if you had gotten hurt?" her mother said sternly, but the girl knew it was only her concern for her showing. She always acted angry when she was worried.

"I'm sorry Mama, but look what I found!" she said excitedly, her fear from her earlier experience gone in a flash.

She pointed her flashlight toward the back cave wall and heard her mother's slight gasp. The girl reached her hand out once more to touch the image and her mother's hand came out immediately to stop her.

"Don't! That is too beautiful to destroy with careless fingers." she admonished lightly.

The girl nodded slightly, "I know, but Mama, I accidentally touched it earlier and something happened." she said softly.

Her mother looked at her sharply, "What do you mean something happened?"

"Look, I'll show you." the girl said and reached for her mother's hand to lead it to the face of the woman in the painting. The girl and her mother touched the painting together, and instantly both were overcame by flashes of the past. In her mind, the girl heard a voice...

_"The naked child ran out of the hide-covered lean-to toward the rocky beach at the bend in the small river. It didn't occur to her to look back. Nothing in her experience ever gave her reason to doubt the shelter and those within it would be there when she returned...."_


End file.
